Muv Luv Alternative Chronicles
by COLINZBERTRAM
Summary: Muv Luv Alternative Chronicles The Final Conflict
1. PHASE 00

Muv Luv Alternative Chronicles Earth The Final Conflict

PHASE 00 Prelude

Point of view of ?

Inside the restaurant where the waiters and waitresses were serving their customers, two persons were sitting at a table located at the corner. One of them are thirty to forty years old and he is dressed in white business suit while the other one seemed to be a teenage who is not older than twenty. However, if someone has even focused on their conversion, he or she would only discover that their conversion is nothing but strange or nonsense.

"I would like to have your assistance in order to assist someone to accomplish his ultimate objective." The elder man spoke to the younger teenage after he finished his cup of tea. From his action, he seemed to be a traditional British gentleman with a warm smile on his face. However, the teenage in front of him had no intention to take his request.

"My assistance to help someone to accomplish his objective? Do you have other better people to take the job instead of me?"

"Earth from the eighteenth dimensions had been invaded by BETA and the human species there is facing nothing but absolute extinction. Someone has to do something about it."

"If I am not mistaken, Shirogane Takeru known as the Silver Savior is the one who entrusted the destiny to ensure humanity's ultimate victory and survival from the threat of BETA." The teenager replied. "After the loop resulted as the implement of Alternative Five, he did accomplish the objective of Alternative Four and destroyed target 00 or better known as Original Hive, the first and largest BETA hive located at Earth; although he had to sacrifice all those who he held dear for the result."

"Yes, he did and instead of going to the loop without the existence of BETA, he chose to restart his loop again but this this time he had intended to protect the mankind and defeat the BETA as well as protecting those he held dear. Furthermore, this time he is not going to accomplish the task alone."

"In other words, he had additional assistance this time so why are we sitting in here?"

The teenager spoke to the man in front of him. "Since he had additional help, there is no need for further assistance as long as he could prevent the implement of Alternative Five and maybe, maybe this time he can get a better result than his last loop!"

"The term of assistance in your species means more assistance is always welcome than just enough."

"In short, overkill is better than lesser kill in human's words."

"It is the reason for you being here", the man replied calmly. "No one know better about the ultimate fate to humanity after the implement of so-called Alternative Five and no one would do anything more than you to prevent such possibility to become reality."

"Then why don't you and your species had done something about it if you are ready care about the well-being of humanity?" The teenager said angrily but still in low voice that never caught anyone attention. "Just talk to the Creator and told them to leave the Solar System alone and take its mining machines elsewhere, since there are more than enough dimensions or galaxies for its mining operation!"

"We are being restricted by the absolute law of universe that we cannot directly interfere with other civilizations that did not reach our level yet. Think about the reason for the Creator to create the BETA to do the mining operations, since the Creator can do it personally and even more effectively without the existence of BETA."

"As a result, your species call upon Shirogane Takeru to do the task for you, even this time it is actually his own will to become the hero that could protect those he hold dear, am I correct?"

"Then what is your decision, my friend?"

Instead of answered the man's request immediately, the teenager took out a USB scan disk from his pocket and put it on the table.

"I will take the assignment only if you agree my requests", the teenager said. "You can either provide what I need or find someone else to do it. No further discussion!"

The elder man touched the USB scan disk and a calm smile occurred from his face.

He then spoke to the teenager again.

"I see, you are ready to take the job even before I talk to you about the situation here; since you have already planned how to do and what is going to be required."

"A soldier only can kill a few men, no matter how well equipped he is. On the other hand, tactics can slay an army. I required an army to enforce the tactics I plan so at least I can remove the existence of BETA from the Solar System."

"I see, I can provide what you require from the beginning but you will need to get the resources and technologies by yourself in order to grow the size of your force. More than that would catch the attention from the Creator."

"Don't worry; I have no intention to restart the Great War since the last one. Besides, this is the matter of humanity and BETA so there is no need to involve the Creator. I have to say at least for the currently situation."

"I see, so when will you travel to the eighteenth dimension?"

"I am going to there as soon as possible. Send me the resources I request once I reached there. I need to setup the shop before our Silver Savior restarted his loop again." After his words, the teenager left his seat and left the restaurant through the front door. Before he left the table, he spoke to the elder man again. "Shirogane Takeru will become the true hero this time and able to protect those he hold dear; I am going to ensure that."

"How about you? You don't have intention to become a hero yourself?"

"Don't you forget something that is very important? I am a warlock that would sacrificed the entire world in order to protect those I hold dear instead of sacrificed their lives to save the entire world and protect it from ultimate destruction. No, I would never become a hero like Shirogane Takeru but it is also the major reason for me to take and suitable for this job. This time I would protect those I hold dear and no one, either BETA, Creator or even human that being brave ( or foolish ) enough to stand on my way is able to stop what I am going to do!"

"In short, you are willing to become a greater evil in order to fight against the evil and protect those you hold dear?"

"Despite human's intelligence, my species feud over small things and would fight for their last breath to protect those they hold dear, even the chance of accomplished such objective is below zero and we are going to fight ever harder for survival." The teenager spoke to the elder man as his final words before left the restaurant. However, he never appeared in the street and just disappeared from nowhere.

"In order to be no regret for the choice you make that leads to the path which only you can walk upon. You take the path of being an anti-hero and counter guardian for the infinity cycle; even means to sacrifice anything you had, even your life, to ensure those you hold dear are being protected. However, have you considered the feeling from those you left behind after you sacrificed yourself for so-called greater good?" The elder man put down his cup after he finished the tea. He disappeared from his position within the golden light and all the people in the restaurant as well as the restaurant itself disappeared; leaving the ruin of a dying world that no more life is even existed.

The world is once known as Earth, the Earth after the implemented of Alternative Five where the remaining humanity fight to the dead against the BETA invasion and eventually being eliminated. After no more resource is able to gain by BETA, the Creator recalled them and they left the drying world for another planetary mining operation. Only one person would remember the tales of brave men and women who fought for their last breath and sacrificed their lives of fire to ensure the survival of mankind. He clearly realized that there is no way to turn back the clock and save the lives of those he hold dear from the dying world. However, this time he is going to do whatever he can to protect and to ensure the well-being of those he hold dear; at no matter the cost!

Next Chapter: PHASE 01 Restart from the Beginning A.D. 1979.


	2. PHASE 01 Kyoto in Fire Part 1

Muv Luv Alternative Chronicles The Final Conflict

Chapter 1 Kyoto in Fire Part 1

( Background Music: Main Theme from Valkyria Chronicle OST. )

…A.D. 1996, Continent Asian nations move their governments to Australia and Pacific Islands. The United East Asian Alliance is formed. Project Prominence begins, forming a multinational research base in the Yukon at the border of United States of America and Soviet Union at Alaska devoted to research and development of third generation Tactical Surface Fighters…

…It is the year of joy. It is the year of sadness. It is the year that we stand our ground together and protect those we held dear. The year is A.D. 1996. The place is Kyoto, the capital of Japan…

( Opening Theme: Once Forever By Granrodeo )

Imperial Royal Guard, the military organization that formed to protect and secured the safety of the emperor, the supreme shogun and the five grand noble houses that created the political and ruling body of the empire. Its members are considered to be elite military personnel and most of them came from noble houses, either major or sub-houses. Others are civilians promoted from Imperial Army after they had proved themselves by serving the empire and it is considered to be an honor for enroll the Imperial Royal Guard.

Currently, the command structure of Imperial Royal Guard is consisted of Purple Coat the supreme shogun who is the supreme commander of the Imperial Royal Guard and all Imperial Army included Air, Ground Force and Naval. Blue Coat the head of each five grand noble houses, Red Coat for high rank members that served under the Shogun and the head of grand noble houses, Orange Coat for the medium noble houses, White Coat for minor noble houses and the Black Coat for the civilians with no background from noble houses but is given the honor to enrolled the military organization.

The Imperial Royal Guard Academy located in Kyoto is the place for the candidates to trained and prepared themselves before they entered the battlefield and defended the empire from all the possible threats; either from other hostile nations, organizations or BETA.

( Background Music: Europa at War from Valkyria Chronicle OST. )

Among the instructors from the Imperial Royal Guard Academy, it is not surprised that most of them are from the Imperial Royal Guard while a few of them are experience soldier from the Imperial Army. Although being a military training facility, the Imperial Royal Guard Academy is not completely a factory for mass production of Eishi, pilot of Tactical Surface Fighter. In fact, it is somehow like a high school full of students with difference personalities. For example, Takamura Yui is the daughter of a legendary soldier involved in the development of the Tactical Surface Fighter and has a strict character. As a member of a samurai family, Yui was one of the first young females to be trained as an Eishi along with Iwami Aki, Noto Izumi, Kai Shimako, and her rival come friend Yamashiro Kazusa aiming to pilot the T-82 / F-4J Kai Zuikaku her father famously developed with her close uncle Iwaya Eiji as test pilot. Kai Shimako is a traditional yamato nadesico by the front but actually the brain of the group. Iwami Aki is always full of spirit and the mode maker among the others. Noto Izumi is considered the most regular girl among the group and has a romance relationship with her boy-friend who is also an Eishi. Last but not least, Yamashiro Kazusa from a low ranks but distinguished samurai family known for producing TSF pilots and views Yui as a rival. However, the only matter is, how long can the so-called peace can be lasted? Unfortunately, time is never on the side of the humanity.

One day after their regular training of TSF, Yui and her friends are walking towards their quarters within the academy when the lively Aki is accidentally rushed into someone at the corner. Fortunately, she hadn't fallen on the ground.

"I am sorry", Aki spoke the person she ran into immediately.

"I am fine, are you all right?"

"Yes, I am", Aki looked at the person and found that something strange is from the person that she ran into. Her friends walked to her position and also found that the situation is not normal at all. What the hell is a member of United Nation Force walking around the Imperial Royal Guard Academy? Kai Shimako immediately realized the officer in front of them held the rank of lieutenant. Nevertheless, due to the proud of being a member of the Imperial Royal Guard, Yui had her friends had no intention to solute to him; unless a command officer from the Imperial Royal Guard orders them to do so.

"I see, and then please excuse me." After his words, the stranger walked past them toward the academy main building.

"What the meaning of that", Aki asked.

"Someone from the United Nation Force in the Imperial Royal Guard Academy?"

"At least he is good looking", Izumi replied.

However, Shimako didn't like the feeling at all; not because the lieutenant is somehow a bad person but the fact is she had no idea what kind of person he is. It is because she is always good at reading others but not this time.

For Yui, she found that the lieutenant had an aura similar to her uncle Eiji; a seasonal warrior that had walked upper the battlefield and survived from it while Kazusa found that the lieutenant gave hers the feeling of a deadly blade that always ready to release the power of destruction once it is being used; although by wearing a pair of glasses on his face made him looked like an administrative officer instead of a forefront warrior.

Nevertheless, it is just a shortly encounter and soon they had returned to their quarters. In fact, all of them never seriously considered the reason behind a member of United Nation Force is appeared in the Imperial Royal Guard Academy until the next morning.

"Greeting, ladies and gentlemen, I am Lieutenant Colin Z Bertram from the United Nation Force and under the join training program between the United Nation Force, Imperial Army and the Imperial Royal Guard, I am assigned to be your class instructor in the incoming two years", Colin introduced himself to the class after entered the classroom. Before the students, included Yui and her friends could react, he spoke to the class again. "Since all of you will become the future generation of Eishi of the Imperial Royal Guard that would safeguard the wellbeing of this country, I have to say one thing ahead. I have no interest to know your name, not your family line and how they served this country before the arrival of BETA. What I am interest...is your breaking point!"

After his words, he put his suitcase on the instructor desk and opened it, taking out a number of files and each cadet is given one of the files. After all the cadets had taken the files from him, Colin told them to open the file and looked at the photo inside seriously.

"What the hell are these?" One of the cadets stood up immediately and shouted to the newly introduced instructor while the face of Izumi turned from normal to grey and then to white. Shimako used one of her hand to cover her month and even Yui cannot hide the stock from her face.

"All photo are taken from the battlefield after the engagement against BETA at the Europe and Asia Continents", Colin spoke to the cadets in front of him with a deep voice when his left hand is put on the desk and he is standing next to it. "As you can see, some of the Eishi were killed when their tactical surface fighters were crushed by either Destroyer or Grappler class while others were eaten by tank or soldier class alive after the tactical surface fighters are torn apart by BETA. We also had the unfortunate result from the engagement against the laser and heavy laser class and last but not least, the Fort class…"

"That's enough", Kazusa finally reached her breaking point and shout to Colin. "Are you happy for using the people who put their lives to fight against BETA as a joke? Are you thinking that it is fun?"

( Background Music: Over the Dead Body From Muv Luv Alternative OST)

"What I want to say is…these photos may become the future of your own", Colin replied quietly. "When you are at the war zone and fighting against all kind of BETA at the same time, if you don't play the card correctly and this is the only result you get; I had no intention to make fun of those who had sacrificed their lives of fire to defend the survival of mankind against BETA but this is their final message for all of you and those haven't stepped into the battlefield yet so realize one point! If you want to continue the path as an eishi, this is the fact that you have to live with it because someday you or someone close to you is going to end up like this as long as the war against BETA continues. On the other hand, those cannot live with it and quite is never a coward", Colin continued his words after he realized some cadets within the class can no long looking at the photo and closed the files. "Besides the path of being an eishi, there is always other ways to fight and protect the wellbeing of mankind in other fields and that is never a bad opinion. In fact, the worst result is always doing the wrong thing at the wrong place at the wrong time and it is not too late to quite yet!."

"What make you so confidence about your words", one of the cadets challenged. "Have you even been to the war zone?"

"What's an idiot?" Yui spoke to herself silently, although she also does not agree the way of their instructor way of speaking to them. No one would play with fire if he is afraid of being burnt by the fire.

( Background Music: Flame of Life From Muv Luv Alternative OST )

Colin took off his glasses from his face and spoke to the class again. "In the past two years I am assigned to the Asia Continent forefront and during the time I am stationed there, I can clearly tell all of you that it is more than the worst nightmare you can even imagine and the result is never pretty, non the tale of heroes that you had heard about. It is a nightmare that you never had the chance to wake up and recovered before the arrival of next one. In fact, the only reason for me to present in front of you instead of assign to other position is because too few people can live through the hell and came back to the world of living to tell the tales."

After realized that the all the cadets chose to remain silence instead of had the courage to challenge him again, Colin walked to the windows at the side of the classroom before turned his face to the cadets again. "From your reaction, I believe that all of you have more than enough today and I would like to call off the rest of the class. You can either return to your quarters or go to any place you like and I would like all of you to seriously reconsider about the career you would choose. For those who decide to quite would be reassigned to other training courses, since the career of eishi is not the only position to serve the Imperial Royal Guard; there are always alternative ways to serve this country and safeguard its wellbeing. For those decided to remain and continue the path you had chosen, start from tomorrow will be the beginning of hell and I would like to advise you to prepare for it. Now go and just let the file on the desk, I will collect them myself."

As the cadets started to leave the classroom, Colin collected the files one by one. After no more cadets could be found inside the classroom, all the files on the instructor desk and the suitcase started to change into light particles and disappeared within the thin air before he left the classroom.

In fact, he is not surprised that some cadets would complain the incident to other instructor. As a result, the headmaster requested his present in his office after other instructor reported the incident to him.

"Would you mind to explain what had you done in the morning? Lieutenant Bertram?" The headmaster asked seriously. As the headmaster of the Imperial Royal Guard Academy, he had served the Imperial Royal Guard for a long life time and his career provided that he is extremely loyal to the emperor and the supreme shogun but like many other members, the headmaster does not have actual combat experience against BETA; since so far the activities of BETA are located at the Europe and Asia Continent and most of the Imperial Royal Guard activities are located at Japan soil.

"I simply advise the cadets to reconsider their career before too late", Colin replied. "It is never too late to quite before some of the cadets are doing the wrong thing at the wrong place at the wrong time. Such actions not only get themselves killed but the others as well."

"You are discouraging them", the instructor stood at the side spoke to Colin angrily. "The cadets are not readied yet!"

"Not ready yet?" Colin asked and clearly challenged the instructor. "Then, what is the standard of being readied for the war?"

"After the cadets had been given fully trained by the academy", the instructor countered.

"Like the Top Gun programs from the United States of America, the training materials from the Imperial Royal Guard Academy simply aren't enough for actual combat against BETA; because too much of them is based on theory and not facts; and we all know theory is proven wrong nine times out of ten when compare to the reality", Colin continued his words and narrow his eyes.

"Tell me, headmaster. Have you even face to face with a BETA entity? How many or should I asked have you even killed a BETA entity in the battlefield; either with TSF or infantry weapons? Have you see those who fighting with you a few minutes ago being tore apart by the BETA just in front of you eyes? It is the situation that any eishi would need to face if the cadet chose to walk upon this path and I would like them to make the decision ahead. We needed combat readiness instead of no-experience eishi during the incoming offense from BETA and unfortunately, time is never on our side. Have a good day, headmaster!"

After that, he left the headmaster office and leaving everyone inside speechless but never realized that Yui and her friends are looking at him from a distance.

For the cadets of Colin's class, it was a long day and a long night and all of them had to reconsider their paths. Unlike other instructors that encouraged them about the duties and responsibilities for being an eishi for the Imperial Royal Guard, their instructor from United Nation Force simply showed that the true from the battlefield and how an eishi would live and die when fighting the BETA. In fact, not everyone would accept his or herself as a coward but not everyone is going to live with the fact of how dangerous of fighting against the BETA. In short, it is no longer about the duty and honor; it is about the dead or alive situation for a simple life. In conclusion, the cadets had made their own decision…

In the next morning when Colin entered the classroom, he found that two third of the class remained; others had requested to transfer to difference courses in the morning. In his opinion, it is more cadets than he expected to remain and he only hoped that these cadets would never regretted their decision today, even at the last moment of their lives.

"Good morning, Ladies and Gentlemen", Colin spoke the class. "Since you had made your decision, let us begin."

Started from the most basic physical training, then the running with full infantry equipments to the point of equipped with extra infantry equipments had almost killed all the cadets remained in the first two weeks.

"In short, you are requesting me to join the physical training with the cadets?" Colin asked.

"Yes, instructor Bertram", Aki replied. "You are the one that given the instruction to us. If it is something that ever you cannot accomplish. How can you expect us, a group of cadets to accomplish?"

"In short, you want to say if the king does not move ahead, how can he expect his troops to follow his path?" Colin replied with a devil smile on his face. "I will join you and the others tomorrow. However, if the fact showed that I can accomplish the physical training but you and the others cannot, I will double the total among of physical training to the class."

In fact, Aki and other cadets only found that their instructor is in extra infantry equipments and able to finish the all the physical training without any problem at all; Colin even can run faster than the cadets without any equipments.

"Instructor Bertram is a cyborg", such rumor started to flow around the academy from that day.

"I am quite disappointed that all of you lose to someone with extra equipment while you don't carry any equipment but only wearing your sport uniform", Colin smiled evilly. "Like I told cadet Iwami earlier and as a result of your defeated, started from tomorrow the physical training will be double and I hope all of you will enjoy it! Now dismiss and return to your quarters, get yourselves clean up and be readied for the course in the afternoon. Now move!"

"Devil!..." is the only word from the cadets…

As a result, nick name of the infamous "Devil Instructor" had been unofficially given by cadets to Colin in the academy; even those are not taught by him directly.

Unfortunately, followed by Aki another brave but foolish incident occurred when Kazusa intended to challenge Colin for match of kendo (Swordsmanship ).

"Kendo? I am only self teaching so are you all right with that?"

"It's all right, since I am looking forwards to see difference style of kendo besides those I have learnt." Kazusa replied but only realized that her instructor used blades for actual combat instead of the practice counterpart.

"Personal Projection Equipments and practice blade? I had no intention to use those toys for the match", Colin spoke to Kazusa and her group. "If you are going to implement the match, use this instead."

For Kazusa, it is not the first time for her to touch and used a real blade that capable for actual combat. However, the only problem is she never killed someone before with a blade and when she is still wondering to use it or not, Colin's blade already in his hand and the deadly aura around him appeared from nowhere; before Kazusa could react, her opponent had closed in and pointed the blade towards her; just less than a meter to her face.

"Is it heavy for the blade to be held in your hand", instead of question, Colin's word is more like a statement, "You haven't realized the weight for holding a blade, none the will to use the blade to kill or protect those you hold dear. Keep the blade and I am always welcome for your challenge once you have learnt the weight and responsibility for holding a blade."

Kazusa only realized that the blade entrusted to her by her instructor is well made to the point that even in the standard of experience and skillful blade maker. However, she later learnt that the blade is actually made by the same materials of the sword used by TSF and capable to kill even a tank class BETA in a simple strike.

According to Colin's training plan, the physical training from phase one is primary for enhanced the cadets' physical condition so that they can withstand the Tactical Surface Fighter training in phase three. Once the phase one is completed, the physical training only means are to maintain the cadets' physical status. Since the beginning of phase two, Colin is focused on the course of introducing the database, tactics and strategies against BETA from the view of actual combat instead of based on theory.

"BETA, also known as the Beings of the Extra Terrestrial origin which is Adversary of human race; being spotted on Mars in A.D. 1958, then arrived on the Moon in A.D. 1967 and eventually invaded Earth in A.D. 1973. Being vary greatly in size, the smallest identified strains ( soldier class ) being around three meters tall and the largest identified strains ( fort class ) at over sixty meters tall. Fortunately to us, so far there are no identified strains capable to fly but the BETA does shoot down anything that does in the first sight, rendering aircraft and once superior air power from mankind useless as well as making evacuation a lot more difficult", Colin continued his words when the cadets in front of him are taking the notes seriously.

"Instructor Bertram, what is the meaning of soldier class", one of the cadets risk her hand and asked.

"Don't worry I would explain the meaning of soldier class shortly after", a thin smile appeared on his face when Colin's replied. "All good things always remain to the last."

Inside the classroom, Yui and other cadets remained silence when their devil instructor replied. In fact, thanks to the physical training and kendo match incident, every cadet in the academy clearly realized that you better run as fast as you can and hide yourself as far as possible when the devil instructor is smiling to you instead of his regular poker face. It is because the result would be always worse than the worst nightmare you can ever imagine.

"Although it had been more than twenty years since the arrival of BETA, their very existence is still shrouded in mystery and to public knowledge. Yes, they are carbon-based lifeforms when specimens were examined in Alternative Two and obviously hostile, since BETA doesn't consider humans to be living beings through soviet psychics' reading in Alternative Three. Officially, only soldiers and Eishi that have been commissioned are allowed to see the true forms of the BETA which are classified at the highest level to anyone else. However, the truth reason is that because many of the BETA combat forms bear a resemblance to humans or have humanoid features, the general populace may fear them to be an out of control biological weapon developed by a rogue nation rather than alien invaders."

Before continues his words, Colin setup a strange device on the instructor desk and it started to project the three dimensional figures of difference BETA strains in front of the class. Some cadets sat close to the instructor desk had been caught off their guard and almost fell to the ground.

"What the hell is that…"

"So far, mankind has officially identified several strains of BETA, of which seven have been identified to serve on the field. Several more exist, possibly in support functions of varying important. Ultimately, these are only what have been identified and/or spotted on Earth; and there are probably many stains not present", like an order, Colin's words remained the cadets to know their place in the classroom.

"As the most dangerous and number one target in the war zone, I would like to first introduce the Heavy Laser class BETA Magnus Luxcius: Unioculus 'Magnus Lux'. Being towering of the regular laser class at twenty-one meters tall, excluding the cooling wings, it is a larger strain with firepower to match. Due to their large size, they affords some protection against 36mm cannon fire and I am strongly recommended to use of 120mm cannons for quicker kills before they can shoot at you! Their giant eyes fire lasers and are effective against targets of up to a mere 500 meters high and a spectacular range of over 100 kilometers with 36 seconds in-between shots. Likewise with the Laser class, the Heavy Laser class shares the distinctions of never hitting allies in the crossover and requiring some time for its laser to reach maximum output. In fact, the 36 seconds in-between shots is the biggest weakness for us to against the Heavy Laser class because they are nothing but sitting ducks, although it is necessary to calculate the present of Laser class and other BETA strains that served as their escorts. Fortunately for us, as the Magnus Lux class is G-Element intensive, like Laser class are normally not produced by smaller hives even to nowadays. In short, the facts so far provided that they are not suitable for mass production like other BETA or similar size."

"Next is the Laser class BETA Luxcius: Duo oculus 'Lux', at three meters tall, they are some of the smaller anti-TSF units of BETA. Being lightly armored to the extent where they can be easily taken down with 36mm cannons. Their giant eyes fire lasers that are effective against targets up of up to 10 kilometers high and 30 kilometers from where the Laser class stands. With the capability to track targets from 38 kilometers away, 12 seconds in-between each shot and a perfect record of never hitting allied BETA strains in crossfire, the Laser class played an instrumental role in shutting down mankind's air superiority on the field of battle; and continues to be a deadly anti-air force to nowadays. However, it still had its weakness for takes a few seconds from opening fire for the beam to reach full power. However, due to the G-Elements required in their production and such materials can only be found in bigger hives, Laser class is not normally produced by smaller hives. In fact, due to their poor specs for being a military hardware, I am not surprise that their first deployment at Kashgar in the early stages of the BETA war was nothing more than an emergency measure when other BETA strains were being bombardment from air by our air force. From what I had witnessed from the forefront, although best known for their adoption to be used against Soviet bombing and air operations, they are primary used to break down rock and materials."

"Grappler class BETA, Rrabidusius: Bracchium acutas 'Medium', measures twelve meters tall and is armed with two extremely tough forearms, with hardness fifteen on the Mohs scale, which they use to batter emery to death as well as act as shields against poorly-aimed weapon fire. Because of this, the training manuals had recommended that pilots attack from the sides to minimize exposure to danger, or to take advantage of its relatively unarmored body. While not particularly fast, the Grappler class is considerably mobile and nimble in combat. It is the BETA's main unit in battles against mechanized infantry and TSFs; in a group with the Grappler, Destroyer and Fort class BETA, the Grapper class usually numbers 60% of the total force. Despite its looks, the head-like appendage on its body is only a sensory organ; it is the key to take this account when engaging the Grapper class, as just slicing it off will not impede its ability for combat."

"Destroyer class BETA Impestusis: Arma duras "Ruitare", at sixteen meters tall, it is the second strain of the BETA's main force against mankind's mechanized forces. They have extremely tough frontal armor, with hardness fifteen on the Mohs scale in front. Underneath that covering are two small heads. As such, it takes a ridiculously large amount of ammunition to break through from the front, well beyond what is acceptable for a single TSF to expend during an engagement on just a single target. In addition, their armor boasts a regeneration ability described as 'phenomental'; while not viable during the heat of combat, this means that a Destroyer class left alive will someday return to plague its opponents again. This patterns on its shell are scars caused by tissue regeneration; a new Destroyer class typically has an unblemished green front. The armor on their foreheads is used as a weapon when they ram into enemies; and such attacks are more powerful than the Grappler's arms as the Ruitare can reach running speeds of up to 170km/h. However, their speed prevents them from turning quickly; giving pilots who manage to maneuver out of the way an easy kill; even 36mm cannons work if the Destroyer class is shot from behind."

"For the giant that you are looking at is the Fort class BETA, Pergrandium: tria corpus 'Gravis', towering about most things on the battlefield at 66 meters tall is the largest of the seven main strains; because of their large size, a TSF would require 120 mm cannons or close-combat weapons to cut these behemoths down to size, with great care given to specifically target its joins or other weak points for maximum stopping power. Otherwise, the next option would be artillery or battleship cannons. Their attacks with their ten legs are extremely powerful and can easily stab through or bash a TSF into pieces with one hit. Each Fort class also has a 50 meter long tentacle attached to its rear end, with a Mohs 15 stinger on the end which secretes an extremely strong acid; the stinger, which has been known to destroy naval warships, can be launched as a projectile for a short distance or even swung around with limited control. They can also carry several smaller BETA of carrying stains inside them; pilot should pay extra attention when around the corpse of a Fort class ( especially during the messy aftermaths of a large battle ), as its occupants might be alive and well, waiting for a chance to strike."

"For the last one that I would like to introduce is the Tank class BETA, Manderium: Ungulam crus 'Equus pedis', is the third smallest strain which measuring at 2.8 meters tall. Although infantry weapons are effective against them while it is lightly armored and classified as an anti-infantry unit, the Tank class has gained notoriety as the smallest anti-TSF unit from the BETA force; their powerful mouths can bite through a TSF's armor, allowing the BETA to get the human pilot inside. In fact, the Tank class rarely travels alone; its encounter usually number in hundreds if not thousands and more if they are part of a major BETA force. They carry a distinctive smell of sulphur and can reach speeds of up to 80km/h; unless out of actions, great care should be taken to minimize melee contact with the Tank class, as they have a tendency to latch on unless killed, and it is entirely possible for it to have bitten through a major TSF component by then."

Once his teaching is over, the three dimensional figure disappeared from the thin air and he spoke to the class again. "This would conclude the course of today and for the regular combat doctrines, you can study them from the academy library. Tomorrow, I will talk about the BETA Hives and how the BETA offense to mankind since it arrived to Earth. You can dismiss, since it has been a long day."

"Instructor Bertram, what about the BETA strain you mention as Soldier class?" Shimako risk her hand and asked. "You said that you will talk about it at the end of the class."

"If you would like to involve for need-to-know-situation", the devil smile appeared from Colin's face again, "Since the details of Soldier class is For Your Eyes Only, knowing such information is absolutely not good for your health. I would like to give you an advise that once your touched such information, your career would be no longer the same. In short, for those who decided to get to the bottom of the abyss, you can remained in the classroom and I will further explain to you about the actual situation about the BETA invasion. For those don't want their career of the Imperial Royal Guard to be ruined, you should dismiss now."

Originally, Colin believe that under such situation, the cadets would dismissed immediately, since it is unwise to touch something you shouldn't and ruin your future career, especially to the cadets of Imperial Royal Guard whose valued duty and honor more than anything. Furthermore, most of the cadets believe that the academy would give the skills to them to fight against the BETA when they are readied. As he expected, the cadets started to leave the classroom one-by-one. However, there are cadets decided to remain.

Inside the classroom, Colin found that Shimako chose to remain. Due to her decision, Yui, Kazusa and Aki remained as well. However, Colin is surprise that Izume chose to remain, since she is considered to be a normal girl among the group.

"So instructor Bertram", Shimako challenged. "Should we continue?"

Instead of answered her question, the device on the instructor desk active again and a new three dimension figure appeared from the thin air.

"Warrior class BETA, Agilisis: Naris prolix 'Barrus', at 2.5 meters tall and one of the smallest strains of BETA. Being intended for anti-personnel roles and ineffective against TSFs, they are extremely lightly armored even handguns and rifles are effective on them. However, it is hard to actually hit them due to their agility and once close-in their trunk-like arm has enough strength to easily pull a man's head off. Personally I would recommend instead of regular infantry, armor infantry which deployed combat power suit should be called for duty and eliminated the Warrior class from long-to-medium distance with heavy firepower."

"Or maybe we should called in the cyborg trooper to due with the Warrior class", Aki spoke to Colin with one of her eyes closed.

"…As the last known BETA that you would most likely encounter in the battlefield during the war, Soldier class BETA Venarius: Caput grande 'Venator', standing at 2.3 meters tall and is the smallest strain of BETA encountered on Earth so far. Being first appeared at A.D. 1995, the Venator is solely anti-personnel and ineffective against both TSFs and mechanized infantry, with arm strength several times that of an average human's. In contrast, its speed is less than Barrus. In fact, it has been confirmed that they are made from recycled organic materials, for example humans who were captured or eaten, but it is not specified if that applies to just this strain or to all BETA. It is unknown whether the vaginal like organ in the lower body of the Soldier class is actually used for reproductive purposes."

"Besides these identified strains, there are a number of unidentified strains discovered during the preview Alternative One to Three Projects. In fact, their existence and information are never released to public", Colin said. "Similar to our military structure, it is strongly believe that the BETA must have an overall command unit to oversee its operation around the world since their arrival. According to the intelligence we have gathered so far, it is believe that the command unit that we are looking for is the Original Hive's core. As the Original Hive's reactor, it residing in the great area surrounded by four halls and commands all BETA forces on Earth by communicating with each Hive Reactor present on Earth as well as relaying orders to the BETA via them. Since the Original Hive is actually the largest BETA Hive existed on Earth and can be expected to be heavily protected by large number of Heavy Laser and Laser class BETA, any intention for orbital assault is out of solution. Not to mention that we are currently being the one in defense position while the BETA is always the one that launched the offense."

"The Reactor, while not initially recognized as such, is actually another strain of BETA. One can be found in each Hive's main hall. Its primary purpose is to recharge the various lower BETA strains' energy and to act as a life support system for captured carbon-based life-forms as well. It relays orders from the Superior and is the equivalent of a field commander for the BETA. While a Reactor is alive, the Hive that it is part of can be considered "alive" as well, as are the BETA under its command. In short, killing all of the BETA under it does not change that fact and a captured Reactor will continue to through the same growth phases as a normal Reactor would during Hive expansion. It is strongly believed that the most effective way to destroy a Reactor is to employ as least two units of S-11 SD Device which SD stand for Self Destruction."

"For the one you are looking at right now is the Barrier class. Like the hive reactors, it is actually another strain of BETA and acted as large organic gates sealing off entry from the Original Hive's halls to the core. It is extremely big, at least 200 meters tall. Its brain stem extends out from its main body, which are the organic gates. The brain is as large as a TSF and contains extremely high voltage; strong enough to spontaneously ignite a TSF. So far the best opinion for destroy the Barrier class is to use the S-11 SD Device."

"Last but not least, we have the Carrier class, a rarely-sighted and unconfirmed strain. Carrier class is the nick name we given to this class of BETA, since unlike other strains, there is no official name. It is strongly believe that it is capable to carry an extremely large amount of BETA inside it. Its sound signature was identical to that of whatever the BETA were moving deep underground, which suggests that one of them is used whenever they do so. Its current official name is 'unconfirmed large strain'. The Carrier class BETA is currently the most-seldom seen strain that is not part of a Hive structure but acted as a transport for smaller BETA. During combat, its size and outer body covering allowed it to resistance battleship fire, making it one of the toughest variants of the BETA we had encountered. So far the only opinion we have is to use the S-11 SD Device and destroy the Carrier class from inside."

"During the implement of Alternative Three, it is strongly believed that the BETA considered themselves as a work force for its creator. Currently, we believed that the silicone-based species is sentient and are technically not part of BETA. In short, the BETA regarded the Creator as the only possible state of life able to exist in the universe which means unless mankind can contact the Creator directly by any means; there is no way to negotiate with BETA for mutual understanding, thus made the peaceful coexistence completely impossible."

"Instead of talking about the regular combat doctrine, I am going to talk about how to be effectively to fight against the BETA from the actual combat experience. It may seem unbelievable but the appearance period of Laser and Heavy Laser class had proved that the BETA is created for mining and not for combat in the first place. However, they are unimaginative with their tactics, centering on total dominance and breaking enemy lines from the front. As the Laser class and Heavy Laser class are created by the BETA Hive, their existence allows the alien force to not just stand toe-to-toe with humanity, but to actually dominate us which closes the skies to all opposing armies but for the fact their lasers can instantly destroy hostile aircraft, and the fact that a typical low-threat BETA encounter would usually number several dozen Grappler, Tank and Destroyer class; in addition, there is no real way to defect a BETA offense from far off, and the best defense is to have pilots being able to respond quickly and efficiently to a sudden incursion."

"During an offensive push by BETA, expect to see several hundreds to tens of thousands of Tank, Grappler and Destroyer class, as well as several Fort class and dozens if not hundreds of Laser or Heavy Laser class BETA in the mix as well. During the major engagement between BETA and humanity, it is believed that the BETA is usually commanded by the Supervisor, the BETA strain best described as a "Biological Quantum Computer". In fact, it is the one true threat to victory in any engagement. Remember, the BETA in general can be lured into traps or defeated with clever use of tactics. However, when led by the Superior, the BETA becomes noticeably smarter to the extent where they understand the concepts of our tactics and will create ways to counter them. In short, survival for fitness and remember, the Superior is the brilliant supreme commander of all BETA force in a planet, in our case the Earth and oversee the planetary operation and always learnt about our tactics through defeated at first but returned to tore us apart later; started from mining, production and military warfare. Unfortunately, so far humanity is still on the losing side."

"Some basic tactics used by BETA so far include tunneling from underground; often surprising defends forces from the rear, or from another front, creating opportunities for overconfident pilots to get trapped in a pincer maneuver. Often the main issue with combating BETA in any prolonged engagement is the threat of running out of ammunition and the massive numerical odds; close-quarter combat is viable, but that would be playing into the BETA's area of strength and is not encouraged unless as a last-ditch measure."

"Always deployed overwhelming number and not afraid to sacrifice the force to find out the means to understand the enemy's tactics and defeated the enemy is the true strength behind the BETA victory over us, since either in Europe and Asia Continent forefront our defense line are being pushed back as we spoken and more BETA Hives are built as well as more BETA stains are produced. In fact, no matter how many we killed, maybe tens, maybe hundreds, many be even thousands, the BETA always returned with their force double and tore us apart; if they cannot break our defense at the first time, the BETA would double their force and launch the offense again as well as using new tactics against us to see if they are work or not. If the offense still not success, the BETA would double the size of force from second offense and try again, then continue until our defense is completely eliminated."

"Please understand that the above information is for your eyes only and never release to public, so just keep the information for yourself and I hope that it would give you a better idea for how to handle the matter of BETA. Have a good day ladies and I will see you in the class tomorrow!" After his words, Colin took the device and left the classroom; leaving the five cadets alone. Surprise to Yui and her friends, they thought that they had sent a lot of extra time in the class so it must be very late. However, the fact clearly showed that the time is still the same when Colin dismissed the class in the beginning when Shimako saw her watch.

"Is it some kind of dreams?" Aki spoke to her friends.

"No, I don't believe that it is a dream at all", Yui replied when she looked at the records that she had written in her note books.

The Next Day…

During the next morning, Colin is already in the classroom before the arrival of the first cadet. Once at the cadets had been arrived, he started the course immediately.

"Greeting, everyone. For the course of today, we are going to talk about the structure of difference phase of BETA Hives and the tactics, strategies used by BETA after the alien force arrived on Earth A.D. 1973. Furthermore, the annual project of this year would be given to you ahead and the project would be 50% from your annual result this year; so ensure you would pay fully attention in the class today."

After his words, the three dimension figure of a BETA Hive appeared from the thin air. "The BETA's bases are called 'Hives' and are divided into major modules: the parts about ground are called 'Monuments' while the massive underground parts which include sprawling tunnels spreading around in all inside a BETA Hive are called 'Stabs'. Hives are classified into different phases according to their size. The largest hive on Earth is the Original Hive, a phase six hive, while the largest hive confirmed by make kind is a phase nine hive on Mars and no hives below phase six on Mars. There are also numerous on the moon and we have more detailed list of the hives on Earth as following:

Phase 1: Gate and the main shaft are constructed.

Phase 2: The main hall and drifts are constructed and the monument is made bigger.

Phase 3:

The monument is at 100 meters.

The main shaft reaches 700 meters and the drifts extend for 4 kilometers.

Phase 4:

The monument is at 300 meters.

The main shaft reaches 1200 meters and the drifts extend for 10 kilometers.

Phase 5:

The monument is at 600 meters. The main shaft reaches 2000 meters and the drifts extend for 30 kilometer. Once a hive reaches phase 5, it can launch shuttle-like objects up into space. Mankind had been unable to determine just what those objects are, and can only tell from the trajectory that their destination is outside the solar system. It is believed that the said objects contain resources which would probably include the G Elements due to their powerful attributes.

Phase 6:

The monument is a 1000 meters. The main shaft reaches 4000 meters and the drifts extend for 100 kilometers."

"Our next topic would be the about the tactics and strategies for both sides after the BETA arrived to Earth back to A.D. 1973, April 19 th. Before the conflict of Earth, the First Lunar War at 1967 that ending in mankind's utter defeat, also well known as 'Hell of Lunar'. At the time the BETA landing unit lands near Kashgar in western and Chinese forces refused support from other nations and evenly until Laser class BETA begin appearing and neutralizing their air superiority. From the strategically point of view from nowadays, such decision became our first and greatest error during the entire war. Imagine if a single nation can fight against the BETA equally in the beginning when the Laser class is only create for emergency purpose, what would happen if the entire world had focused all the strength to against a simple phase 1 or even phase two Hive? Many opinions would be available for us. For example, we can bombardment the BETA out of heaven by using so-called bomb rain of total destruction and such tactics would give us the upper hand and more time to prepare ourselves before the Laser class can be produced. In fact, if we can bomb every BETA landing unit before it can grow into a Hive, it would buy us more time to develop more advanced weapons and better tactics, minimize the BETA's resources for creating Laser class or more strains and even able to create a solid defense line against the alien invader so the chance for offense would be always on our sides instead of BETA. But thanks to those idiots that made the decision at that time, the situation doesn't far much better even the Chinese request support from Russia. Tactical nukes are used in a scorched-earth operation to try and slow the BETA advance, to no avail. Remaining forces on the Moon are ordered to retreat.

July 6 th, 1974, the second BETA hive lands in eastern Canade, the US nukes the poo ppo out of it as soon as it lands, successfully destroying it and rendering half of Canada uninhabitable due to fall out. F4 Phantom, the first true TSF and the progenitor of all other models is rolled out and deployed worldwide. In Asia, BETA forces spread and begin to build new hives.

1975:

Facilities constructed in space at Lagrange 1 to intercept any further Hive landing units with nukes while still en route to Earth.

1978:

Operation Palailogos, EU and Warsaw Pact forces cooperate in a pincer attack on the Minsk Hive, surrounding it over two months of fighting and attempting to enter and capture a hive for the first time. These attempts fail and the BETA counterattack forces a retreat. The western front never recovers from this defeat. In conclusion, the offense is ill-equipped from the beginning and resulted as the ultimately defeated.

1982:

The US leases half of Alaska to the Soviet Union. Development begins on generation TSFs.

1985:

The Soviet government and what remains of its population completes its move to Alaska.

1987:

The EU government moves to Britain and Greenland. Refugees from the destroyed European nations are scattered worldwide.

1990:

BETA forces begin advancing Eastward, with East Asia becoming the new primary theater of operations.

1991:

G-Bombs are developed. Created using new materials captured from BETA hives, while their long-term effects are not fully understood they provide power comparable to nukes and become a key strategic weapon against the BETA.

1993:

BETA forces complete their takeover of continental Europe as the final EU forces are pulled back to Britain.

1996:

Continental Asian nations move their government to Australia and Pacific islands. The United East Asian Alliance if formed. Project Prominence begins, forming a multinational research base in the Yukon at the border of US and Soviet Alaska devoted to research and development of new TSFs. Imperial Army started to dispatch to the Asia Continent forefront and during one of the largest engagement against the BETA, the Imperial Army assigned there had met a critical defeated to the point that the entire force is almost being wipe out."

"So far humanity is able to secure the Europe and Asia Continent forefront but there is no solid data to support how long the situation would be remained the same. So for the annual project this year, you are going to choose side, BETA or mankind, and plan the tactics and strategies for the incoming years. For example, for those whose choose the role as BETA, what are you going to do against the Europe and Asia Continent forefront when you can always deploy an overwhelming force for offense? What tactics and strategies would maximize your advantages against the defender? Which target would you choose after you take out either forefront? For those who chose the role as Human, what are the tactics and strategies for you to maintain the current situation or what is the backup plan if either forefront falls? You can do the project either on your own as work as a team but remembers, try to look at the situation from a bigger picture. In fact, even if all of you only give me two projects for the entire class, I am okay with them as long as these two projects are actually consisted of both side of BETA and mankind."

"Although the ultimate result you can find would never be pretty", Colin spoke to himself silently before spoke to the cadets again. "Finally, I have good news to all of you, next week the training of TSF would be started and I am looking forwards to your performance. You may dismiss and have good days."

The Next Week…

"Good morning, ladies and gentlemen, started from today we are going to start the most important part of Eishi training of how piloting the TSF and the skills to survive from the battlefield. You may ask the reason for me to put the survival skills first before how to effectively defeat the BETA. The reason is simple. It is because if you want to kill as many as BETA as possible, what you require is not the skills but a simple S-11 SD Device. In short, blow up yourself with as many BETA as possible. On the other hand, the survival skills would ensure you survive long enough from your first battle against BETA and fight the BETA again in the next battle and so on. Furthermore, I would like to introduce the history of Tactical Surface Fighter and the development direction of TSF from difference countries."

"Being employed since the early A.D. 1970's, the TSF using preexisting mobile space walkers as a design basis and is developed as an adaptable and versatile weapon to counter the BETA threat and have become essential to humanity's survival over the thirty years war."

"Some reasons for the development of the TSF stands as such; due to the unerring accuracy and offensive power of the Laser-class BETA, TSFs were developed as surface-to-air all purpose assault craft to circumvent BETA air superiority. The frame of a TSF also allows it to perform well inside the enclosed spaces of a BETA Hive if required, using their humanoid form to navigate the tunnels without being constrained to any one dimension of combat."

"Early TSFs were envisioned as mobile tanks, and were sent into battle with heavy armaments and armor plating while operated by retrained former military airplane pilots. The results were disastrous; the BETA easily targeted and destroyed these early TSFs and their sheer power bypassed any amount of armor. Pilots struggled with the conceptual differences between piloting an airplane and a TSF, to the point that it was deemed that TSF training be taught to officers early in their careers to improve and advance TSF combat doctrines. The average survival time for pilots of these 1st-generation TSFs were 8 minutes, and surviving the "Eight Minutes of Death" has become a rite of passage among modern Eishi."

"Later models emphasized a focus on agility and manuverability, as the numbers and offensive strength of the BETA assured that pilots fared much better by avoiding attacks rather than withstanding them. Such later craft resemble modern fighter planes ("sentouki") in performance, rather than tanks. The continued development of high-maneuverability, high-mobility TSFs has shifted TSF design into its third generation, and most, if not all TSFs of this tier boast superior maneuverability and firepower depending on their design. The Type-94 Shiranui, the world's so-called first third-generation TSF, although it is actually a 2.5 generation design when compare to late third-generation TSF, remains a high-performance unit nearly a decade after its introduction; since its design still can be upgrade to late third-generation TSF and the still in development TSF specially designed for Imperial Royal Guard focuses on overwhelming close-combat advantages, while it is believe that the US third generation TSF uses stealth and superior mobility to not only outmaneuver BETA, but human and TSF opponents as well."

"Japanese Tactical Surface Fighters, varying from the mudane to the highly ornate, most Japanese TSFs focus on high-speed rushing, close-combat tactics and mobility borne out of a need to fight in crowded Hive conditions to cleanse Japan of the BETA, as well as strengthened joint systems to overcome the issue of uneven and rough terrain of the Japanese mainland. With improvements in TSF technology, Japanese TSFs have become more maneuverable, with some bearing weaponized armor and/or parts for greater combat potential against the BETA; most TSFs have limiters installed, however, to improve joint and frame durability and uptime during combat."

"American Tactical Surface Fighters, being the nation that led the development on TSF development and production, American TSFs are highly advanced and efficient at range, using their powerful armaments to keep the BETA out of reach. Several TSFs are also the bearers of pioneer technologies and weapons that would later become standard equipment on future variants."

"European Tactical Surface Fighters, like the Japanese, the Europeans have had the problems of having to counter the BETA on their own ground, and have gradually developed TSFs that have various methods of countering close-contact combat with the BETA. Their TSFs focus on two fighting methods; one is supression of enemy forces with heavy firepower, and the other is high mobility for a highly-adaptable force. With the two methods becoming one as European TSF technology continues to mature, modern European TSFs are highly mobile fighters with the capability to direct light-load, high-firepower wherever they go."

"Soviet Tactical Surface Fighters, Similar to Japanese and European TSFs, Soviet fighters have a distinct close-combat-oriented design for combat conditions in a BETA Hive with high-speed deployment and usage of melee capabilities via arming their TSFs with built-in melee armaments and well-placed reactive armor plates, as well as high-mobility capabilities to multiply their effectiveness in the crowded conditions of a BETA-dominated battlefield."

"Chinese Tactical Surface Fighters, focusing on high-mobility tactics like those of Soviet/European/Japanese machines, TSFs of the Chinese United Front emphasise mobility and speed over other aspects. Chinese TSFs have adopted a rounded-head sensor module to feature wider sight range, as well as improve performance and provide redundancy for optics failure during high-intensity combat."

"From the beginning, all of you would started by using simulators. Once you are experience and skillful enough for actual combat training, you would use the T-82 / F-4J Kai Zuikaku and if possible, ensure you learn how to move the TSF just like moving parts of your body. In the afternoon, please chance in your eishi suit and gather at the simulator room. Oh! I almost forget, don't get yourself eating too much during the lunch before training at the simulator or you will regret it."

Although piloting the giant TSF seemed to be impressive, the training actually is quite by the book like and followed the technical manual by letter. Started from walking slowly, to running, then shooting at mobile or immobile targets; followed by how to use the CIWS consisted of blade and combat knife and high speed maneuver and eventually formation tactics as well as how to fight against the BETA and hostile weapons. In short, it is a step-by-step process and always took time to success. For the cadets, however, seemed a little bit too much for them to handle in the beginning…

"According to your performance so far, you have your TSF crushed and break down even before you have the chance to fight the BETA in range. I believed that you all should take extra time for practice, since practice make perfect!"

"…Devil…"

Due to the cadets' hard work for a month and their devil instructor had cancelled all the other unnecessary training, the cadets are able to perform regularly and even able to fly in formation in the simulator. However, they only found themselves being shot down the Laser and Heavy Laser class…

"Let's see, instead of crushed to the ground, all of you are being roasted by the Laser class BETA…"

"But instructor Bertram, if we flying to close to the ground, we will crush…"

"Or flying too high to be roasted by Laser class BETA? Of course if you crushed on the ground you would be swarmed by ground type BETA as well. As a result, I believe that you should find the balance between two so that you can have a chance to fight the BETA. Now return to the simulator and continue the training…"

"…Very Evil…"

So after other months of extremely hard work, the cadets are able to perform evaporate actions in air when encounter the Laser class BETA in the training as well as survived from the regular engagement against BETA. As their rewards, the cadets found that their instructor is in eishi suit as well and the training would take place in a double seat simulator.

"The primary object for training today is for all of you to experience high speed maneuver before you can perform such skill by your own. In short, what you have to do is sit inside the simulator and I would do the piloting", Colin spoke to the cadets with a smile on his face again and the cadets are all sweat drop!

"Instructor Bertram, during the training last month we have learned how to implement high speed maneuver so what is the reason for us to experience?" Aki asked.

"Are you saying that kind of by-the-book training is called high speed maneuver, don't make me laugh!" Colin replied. "Have you even sit inside a sport car, since the maneuver you had learnt is nothing but sitting in a regular car when compare to what you would soon be experienced. Now, who is going to be the first one?"

"Instructor Bertram, I take the chance", Yui replied by risk her hand.

"Cadet Takamura, I hope you will enjoy the ride!"

As the simulation started, the simulator moved up and down, left and right extremely violence and the cadets can see that the TSF in the view screen, a T-82 / F-4J Kai Zuikaku, is moving in extremely high speed maneuver and doing all the actions that they never imagine a TSF can even performance; then eventually followed by the terrible voices throughout the simulation training centre from Yui which made the cadets felt nothing but absolute fear. After twenty minutes, the simulator finally stopped and their instructor walked out from the simulator with an unconscious "princes carry" Yui. Shimako and the others immediately rushed to Yui for assistance and carried her to the seat while Colin spoke to other cadets. "Who next?"

"…."

After a few minutes of silence treatment, Colin spoke to the cadets again, "What? So the future generation of Imperial Royal Guard Eishi is afraid of a little bit of high speed maneuver excuse? Now show me the yamato spirit that you are being proud of!"

Eventually, a braver / male cadet stepped out and entered the simulator and followed by Colin. As the simulation started again, terrible voices appeared throughout the simulation training centre again until the simulation completed. The cadets is able to walk out from the simulator by his own, followed by one step, then two step then fell to the ground, since Colin had no intention for "prince carry".

"Get him to the seat", Colin ordered and then spoke to the rest of cadets. "Who is the next one?"

"…Lord of Devil…" is the only thought from the cadets before all of them are defeated by the later so-called and infamous abnormal extremely high speed Bertram maneuver.

"Okay, that's conclude our training today", Colin spoke at the totally defeated cadets, either sitting or lying on the ground in front of him. "Started from tomorrow all of you are going get used to such maneuver before you will give the exam to see if you are ready to pilot the real TSF instead of simulator. Now return to your quarters and I will see you all tomorrow; don't even intent to use sick leave as an excuse, since I am going to throw you into the simulator personally and double the training and I don't care about gender either."

"…Lord of the Devil Lords…"

So for the following months, the cadets in Colin's class are being pushed to their limited or breaking point when a number of them eventually requested to transfer to other class for more regular or normal training. On the hand, those like Yui and her friends remained and intended to adopt the special training. For those remained, they had eventually mastered the maneuver and allowed to take the final exam before they are allowed to use the real TSFs for advanced training.

( Background Music: Preparation For Muv Luv Alternative OST )

"Greeting to all cadets, for those who pass today exam would be allowed to use the real TSFs for advanced training; for those who fail would require take extra time for additional training after you can retake the exam. So in order to save the time I would recommended you listen to the following instruction carefully!" Unlike his regular poker face or the devil smile on his face, Colin spoke to the cadets seriously to the point that it is actually the way for command officer to give mission objectives to commissioned eishi before their mission. "The exam would be a simulation for the defense of Kyoto after BETA forces landed in western in western Japan. As the imperial government refuses to authorize the use of nukes or G-bombs, the only means to fight against BETA is through conventional weapons. Shortly after the battle started, a group of BETA is able to break through the defense line setup by Imperial Army and the Imperial Royal Guard and it is the reason for you to enroll the battle. Your objective is very simple; survive through the mission in any means before the time over. However, I would like to remain all of you that situation always changed in the battlefield so always expected the unexpected. Good Luck!"

After his words, the cadets entered the simulators and the simulation started as the cadets are given ordered to launch after received the emergency message of 991. Soon the battle began and the cadets found them are being rushed by all class of BETA and all of them are forced to fight for their lives. As the simulation continues, most of the cadets are killed in action while only a few of them are able to survive; included Yui and her friends. Suddenly, the mission objective is update and new mission objective is added to the list when an unclassified TSF appeared and started to attack the cadets that barely survive from the BETA. A number of them had been destroyed by the unknown TSF once the engagement occurred, leaving only Yui and her friends left.

"Yui, we need to have a plan to stop that monster before it get us all", Aki spoke to the others. "That thing is fast!"

"That TSF is too fast for us to stop it in one-to-one situation", Shimako spoke to the others. "It would kill us all before we can escape and those intended to buy time for the others to escape is nothing but asks for dead sentence. We have to fight it together."

"But what can we do about it?" Izumi asked the others when she is running for her life, since the unknown TSF is actually after her.

"We need to setup a trap and we only have one chance", Yui replied. "Due to the engagement with BETA earlier, our ammo is low and that thing would kill us once in range for close quarter combat!"

"Then let me be the one to that thing into our firing range", Kazusa spoke to the others when she is moving towards the unknown TSF. "Someone needed to be good at close quarter combat in order to handle that TSF and I am going to do it, since it would proved that I am better than you, Yui."

"Kazusa, it is not the right time to talk about such topic", Izumi replied seriously. "In actual combat you can get yourself killed."

"It don't matter at this moment", Kazusa said. "We are either killing that thing or let it kill us all, let's do it!"

After her words, Kazusa continued to approve the unknown TSF while the others went to their position. Once the setup is readied, Kazusa lead the unknown TSF into the trap and Yui and the others prepared to strike; only found that Kazusa would be killed as well during the crossfire occurred.

"What are you doing? Shoot Now!"

"Kazusa, get the hell out of there!" Yui replied.

"I can't. If I leave now that thing is going to after you", Kazusa countered. "Do it!"

"No, I can't…" Izumi replied.

"Look out, Kazusa…" Before Shimako can give a warning to Kazusa, her TSF is cut in half by the unknown TSF and the monster started to hunt down the rest of the team one by one…

"Why don't you take the shot when you have the chance", Kazusa spoken to the others angrily. "If you take the shoot, then you can pass the exam."

"By killing you at the same time in reality, not a chance", Yui countered.

"Sometimes a quick dead from the ally is better than a slow and painful dead from BETA", Colin walked towards the group. "If the situation required, you have to take the shoot."

"Have you even forced to kill an ally before?" Shimako asked.

"I did and I can live with it because it is something that someone had to be done. However, I would try any possible way to save someone instead of shooting his or her head."

It had taken another two months for the cadets to pass the simulation exam; as Yui and her friends are eventually able to escape from the unknown TSF and survived from the exam, although the fact clearly showed that they are just barely accomplished the mission objects.

As the first group of cadets to enter the TSF advanced training, Yui and her friends are standing in front of five T-82 / F-4J Kai Zuikaku. One in orange armor and the other four are in white armor.

"Started from today you are being entrusted the real TSF for actual combat training", Colin spoke to the cadets in front of him. "The training will start from adjust the differences between simulator and TSF, then to real ammo practice to simulation combat with other cadets and eventually, fight against the instructor of the academy. Since I will be assigned for away mission started from next year, an acting instructor would be responsible for your training when I am absented. I would like to introduce Lieutenant Karen Kasumi, she is a black coat eishi from Imperial Royal Guard."

After his words, Yui and the others found that a female officer in black Imperial Royal Guard stepped forwards.

"Greeting to all of you, I am Karen Kasumi and I am assigned to you advanced training of TSF when Lieutenant Bertram is assigned for away missions", Karen spoke to the girls in front of her. "I believed that Lieutenant Bertram had taught you all the by-the-book-knowledge you should learn about the eishi training so I will be more focused on the skills and experience from actual combat. In short, ensure to prepare for spending more time in the field rather than in the classroom. Are you all copy?"

"Yes, Instructor Kasumi", Yui and her friends said in union.

"Then I leave the rest to your hand, Lieutenant Kasumi", after his words, Colin walked away from the group while Yui and her friends entered their TSFs and prepared for launched; never realized that Colin had installed new OS instead of regular operation system in both simulators and actual combat training since the beginning.

Since the team started to be trained under the instruction of Lieutenant Kasumi, she followed her words by letter. Due to this Yui and her friends found themselves on a journey in countryside; if you did not count the giant TSFs that their used to travel when their instructor is travel in a mobile command vehicle. During the journey, Karen taught the inexperience cadets how to maintenance and emergency repair their TSFs as well as long period of away mission which required them to sleep inside their TSFs.

"Instructor Kasumi, do you know Instructor Bertram before", Izumi asked Karen after their finished an entire day of training and are currently sitting around the fire.

"Why do you ask", Karen replied.

"Because it seemed that whatever you are present, Instructor Bertram seemed to be more emotional than he is with us", Shimako said. "He doesn't talk about himself and either to people around him. For cadets like us, he always told us what need to know by nothing more than that."

( Background Music: The Steel Messiah ~Ver. OGs~ SRW OGs )

"Instructor Bertram is never an emotional person in the beginning", Karen replied when she looked into the burning fire and memories started to resurface; she remember how she resigned from the Imperial Royal Guard due to personal reason. In order to run away from her problem, she enrolled the Imperial Army and assigned to the Asia Continent forefront; knowing that she never had a chance to return to Japan soil and the battle there is nothing more than a hopeless fight with no chance of victory. It is until the day where the Imperial Army and other human forces were attacked by an all-out-offense from BETA when multiple number of entire Tactical Surface Fighter Wing, consist of one-hundred-and-eight TSFs each, were completely destroyed by BETA and the survivors can only fight for a losing battle. It is the times when all hope seemed to be lost until a lone TSF appeared in the battlefield and stopped the swarm of BETA continue to advance by its own and its eishi encouraged the survivors never gave up the hope and continue to fight for a better tomorrow. Under his brilliant command and tactics, the supply he brought to the war zone through orbital drops and co-ordinate support shellfire from the United East Asian Alliance First and Second Fleet, the survivors were able to retreat to safety location as well as given the BETA attack force a deadly blow to the point that the BETA is forced to retreat from the war zone which is actually the first time for the BETA to implement such action; before the BETA never learnt to retreat and the human force had to eliminated all available BETA to end the engagement. It was the time that all the survivors, included Karen, to learn that hope is still exist and it is still possible for humanity to defeat the BETA, although the identity of their savior known as the Steel Messiah is never reveal to anyone but the call sign of Warlock. In fact, it is the day that Karen had been reborn from the fire like a phoenix and after she returned to Japan, she requested to transfer to the Imperial Army Academy as an instructor in order to teach her knowledge, skill and experience to the cadets so that they can prepare and survive from the incoming war; instead of promoted to higher position in the army or being given her own command. When the Imperial Royal Guard Academy requested experience instructors to teach its cadets, Karen is one of the volunteers to enroll the program in the character of an Imperial Army officer instead of officer from Imperial Royal Guard. However, since Karen was one of the few survivors from that great battle and one of the BETA highest killed eishis from the military service, even Koubuin Yuuhi, the supreme shogun, requested her service by promoted her directly from black coat to orange coat in the Imperial Royal Guard. However, Karen turned down such position from the shogun. In fact, Karen believe that she is still able to live among the living because like many other survivors from that day, she is save by the Steel Messiah and still remembered deeply about his words during the battle: "Live and tell the others about what we had faced and done today! Let them prepare so that the humanity can fight against the BETA in better position and have better chance of survival!" As a result, Karen believe that she is not suitable for such promotion but agreed to enroll Imperial Royal Guard again as a black coat eishi and would serve the supreme shogun with her loyalty. It is until the day she arrived to the Imperial Royal Guard Academy and accidentally met the nameless Steel Messiah after hearing his voice, since it is one thing that she would never forget in her life as long as she is living…

"Instructor Kasumi, are you all right, It seemed that you are thinking about something", Yui asked.

"To answer all of you, I did fight in the same battlefield as Lieutenant Bertram back to the time at the Asia Continent forefront, although I never met him face to face."

"Impossible, the Imperial Royal Guard never had officially oversea operation but the Imperial Army", Kazusa countered.

"Due to personal issue, I was once reassigned from the Imperial Royal Guard and transfer to Imperial Army if you like to seem such arrangement is a part of special operations", Karen replied. "That's reminded me, Cadet Takamura; Major Iwaya Eiji is one of the eishis assigned to Asia Continent forefront during that time and had joined the greatest battle there. I believe that when you have time to see him, tell her that Karen Kasumi is now your deputy instructor and asked him about the meaning of Steel Messiah. He would tell you what kind of nightmare Instructor Bertram and I as well as other survivors from that decision battle had been through."

"Yes, Instructor Kasumi."

"But how about Instructor Bertram", Aki asked. "You haven't answered our question yet?"

"Try to ask someone from the third person is never a good idea, girls", Karen replied with a smile which is extremely similar to the one on Colin's face. "If you need to ask someone about himself, you should ask that person directly."

"Like Hell he will talk about himself to us", Yui and friends thought.

"I believe girls talk is enough for tonight and all of you better get rest for tomorrow training. Now go!" After her words, Yui and her friends returned to their TSFs while Karen returned to the command vehicles.

Besides the actual combat training using their TSFs, Karen also implemented the simulation training. However, compare to the easy ( in the beginning ) mode or normal ( during the regular training ) mode simulation training given by Colin, the simulation trainings from Karen started from hard mode, followed by hell mode and ultimately, the nightmare mode where the cadets found themselves within the situation that too many BETA to kill while the ammo is never enough to fight the incoming sworn of the enemy. As a result, the cadets always found themselves being overwhelmed by the countless of BETA with no change of victory or survival. Yui and her friends once questioned such situation to Karen but her only replied is that under regular condition, even herself cannot survived from the simulation training but Colin is capable to do so because he would employed any possible means liked using orbital supply, orbital diver regiment from space force as reinforcement or even Naval to provided long range tactical support etc; although such measures may seemed to be never effective enough to turn the table against the BETA, it would ensure the cadets' survival and live for another to fight the BETA again. In short, it is the means for Colin to accomplish all the mission objectives in the simulation training.

According to their overall training result, Yui and her friends are assigned to their position in a squadron by Colin and Karen:

Storm Vanguard:

Cadet Takamura Yui ( Orange Coat Eishi ) T-82 / F-4J Kai Zuikaku

Strike Vanguard:

Cadet Yamashiro Kazusa ( White Coat Eishi ) T-82 / F-4J Kai Zuikaku

Gun Sweeper / Gun Interceptor:

Cadet Iwami Aki ( White Coat Eishi ) T-82 / F-4J Kai Zuikaku

Rush Guard / Impact Guard / Blast Guard:

Cadet Kai Shimako ( White Coat Eishi ) T-82 / F-4J Kai Zuikaku

Cadet Noto Izumi ( White Coat Eishi ) T-82 / F-4J Kai Zuikaku

Due to the training instructed by Colin and Karen, the squadron of Yui and her friends slowly became one of the best and most skillful training squadrons within the Imperial Royal Guard Academy, since the squadron had the best rate of survival when compare to other cadets. Furthermore, Yui is capable to defeat senior cadets or cadets in red coat during the TSF actual combat training.

However, an incident occurred almost tore the squadron apart and everything both the instructors and the cadets had done for. It is the day that when the news of Kyushu Ishiguro, Izumi lover, is killed during the engagement with BETA reached the Imperial Royal Academy. After received the news, Izumi withdrew from the training for almost a week by hiding in her quarter and Colin did allow such action in order for her to recover. However, once she returned to the training Colin is forced to immediately reassign her from further training with the squadron. In fact, such decision is immediately challenged by the used to be most normal girl in the team.

"Instructor Bertram, what is the meaning of reassign me out of the training?" Izumi challenged Colin angrily. However, in Colin's point of view the currently Izumi is nothing more than an unstable element that would endanger not only herself but the squadron consisted of her friends as well.

"Care to tell me what you are fight for at this moment?" Colin replied in an extremely cold voice to his cadet.

"I will kill them all…I will kill those BETA…", Izumi replied in an extremely angry and unstable voice which clearly showed that she is no longer herself anymore…

"Cadet Noto, cool down your head…", before Karen could take further actions from prevent Izumi to say something foolish in front of Colin, he had already taken the action in his own hand…

"In order to revenge the love one that the BETA take away from you, even with your life to exchange such result, is that what you are so desire at this moment?", Colin hit Izumo in her face hard and shouted to her in front of her face "Then forget anything you have ever learn since I have been told you before, if you only desire for revenge then get a S-11 SD Device into your TSF and then strike towards the formation and BETA and blow up yourself, then you can kill as many BETA as possible without endanger other members of the squadron that you belonged to. Do you believe that you are the only one who had lost those you held dear in the hands of BETA? Or is it your lover's true wish to see you dead because of you revenge for him and join him in the world of after life? If this is what you believe that you should quite the training from the beginning; since everything I have done for is to let the cadets instructed by me and Instructor Kasumi to live and fight for a better tomorrow instead of get yourself killed meaningless. Your fool, care to give me a good exploration for the Impact Guard within the squadron to run to the front? You can't because the desire of revenge had gotten over your head and you even don't care your actions would causes the destruction of your squadron; I have seen countless of examples like you and they ended up not only their own destruction but those around the idiots as well. Now get your mind cool down and get out. The Imperial Royal Guard required eishi that can carry out their duties, not madness persons that summoned their own destruction!"

As Izumi ran away from the simulation training center with her friends followed her, Karen spoke to Colin quietly. "You know that it is too much for her to handle, since she just lose the one she love…"

"If it would become the reason for others to loss their lives then better for her to quite", Colin replied by looking at the direction that Yui and her friends left. "You would either being burnt by fire, then destroyed by it; otherwise you have to overcoming the hardship and reborn from it if you made the decision to walk upon the path that no others but you can walk upon!"

That night Izumi had a dream; a dream of nothing but the nightmare that she saw the Kyoto is on fire during the BETA invasion and the base of Imperial Royal Guard Academy is being overran by BETA when countless of Grappler class and Tank class BETA entered the base and killed or eaten everyone inside. Her friends are killed by BETA one by one except Yui when their squadron is deployed in an effect to hold the Japan capital of Kyoto from the BETA onslaught. In the initial skirmish with the BETA, Aki survived the eight minutes of death but upon declaring it to her fellow pilots; she was killed when her TSF was destroyed by a Destroyer class BETA. After losing her commander, Kazusa's squadron retreats, and many cadets not killed in the initial skirmish with the BETA are shot down by Laser class. During the retreat, Yui crushes into a Fort class BETA and her TSF crushes onto the roof of a building. Yui later awakens to discover Kasusa and Izumi's Zuikaku have been grounded by BETA, which Izumi saw her corpse eaten by BETA and they are tearing open Kasusa's TSF like a pedophile would panties from a loli. Kasusa urges Yui to shoot her so she won't have to endure the Tank class tearing her apart, but Yui loses her nerve and misses the headshot, allowing the Tank class BETA to eat Kasusa in pieces. Izumi also see herself from a third person angle of how mentally unstable after her love one is killed by the BETA. She fights recklessly and brutally mutilates a dead Destroyer class corpse in frustration over her love one's death. During the tactical retreat, her Zuikaku is disabling and she is ripped out of her cockpit and consumed by Soldier class BETA. Eventually after Shimako was killed leaving Yui the solo survivor from the squadron and barely survived from her encounter with Soldier class BETA because of a Blue Zuikaku came to her rescue and destroyed all Soldier class in range before the BETA can kill her. In the end of her dream Izumi saw a growth Yui had hardening her resolve to follow her family's legacy of TSF development and improve Japan's chance of survival and later dispatched to over sea at Yukon Base as the Imperial Japanese attendant of the so-called XFJ Plan.

After woke up from her dream, Izumi got out from her bed and walked to the desk which the information and data of the annual project is located. Since her love one's dead, she gives up the project because she chose the role of BETA. It is because the fact clearly showed that the BETA always had better opinion when compare to humanity due to the overwhelming number in its force. Izumi looked at the project she finished so far and realized that once the Korean peninsula falls, it would give BETA fill control of continental Asia aside from a small section of eastern Russia. Due to the imperial government would most likely not to authorize the use of nukes or G-bombs, the BETA forces would progress eastward rapidly after landed in western Japan, since the national military would only have the opinion of conventional weapons which would make the resistance more difficultly due to the overwhelming number of BETA. Furthermore, countless number of lives, either military personnel or civilians, would be lost during the battle and Kyoto would become the final battlefield before a total retreat would be implemented. Fear from what happened in her dream would become the reality; Izumi contacted her friends during the midnight and told them about her dream. Instead of laughing for her non-sense, everyone remained silence. It is because besides Yui saw herself being the solo survivor from her friends, others saw their dead in their own dream from a third personal angle. As the mastermind of tactics and strategies from the group, Shimako is in fact already finished the project but the result is never accepted by human's side.

"We need to talk to Instructor Bertram and Instructor Kasumi immediately", Shimako spoke to the others very seriously. "If this is actually the result that Instructor Bertram wants us to find out ourselves, it means that he had already foreseen the incoming BETA invasion and the conclusion will be. We don't have much time left if and after Korean peninsula falls!"

After her words, all of them changed in the cadets' uniform and left the quarter even within the midnight, although it is clearly against the house rules of the academy. However, they only found that Instructor Kusami had been waiting for them.

"What are you doing in here, Instructor Kusami?" Aki asked.

"Before I answered your question, would you mind tell me where are you going at this time, girls?" Karen replied.

"We are looking for you and Instructor Bertram", Shimako spoke to their instructor. "It's about the annual project."

"If you are talking about the conclusion and the ultimate result of the annual project", Karen replied. "Please come with me, Colin had been waiting for all of you."

Inside the classroom, Yui and others found that Colin's is already inside when multiple number of view screen appeared around the classroom through the thin air and a large tactical map for command center is located at the front of the room. Countless of data continue to process and in the map, forces from both human and BETA are fighting each other; the forces in blue represented the human when the forces in red represented the BETA. Both sides had forces to be destroyed by opponents but new forces are created as reinforcement from both sides and assigned to the forefront.

"Welcome ladies", Colin spoken to them after Karen closed the door of the classroom, making it a completely separate dimensional space from the reality. "I believed that you have got what I am looking for?"

"We have less than a year to prepare the incoming BETA offense", Shimako spoke for her friends. "But no one is going to believe us, since the government stated that the Japan soil is absolutely safe from the BETA to public."

"That is something that you don't have to worry about at this moment", Colin spoken to the cadets when looked at the direction of Izumi. "What is your decision, Cadet Noto?"

"I will continue to fight, not for revenge but for those I hold dear within the living", Izumi replied and directly looked at her instructor and spoke to herself, "I would never let Yui to walk upon her path alone, never!"

"Good to hear such decision from you, Cadet Noto", finally and it is the first time for Yui and the others to see a warm smile instead of the infamous devil smile or regular cold smile from his face. "All I can tell you at this moment is that in less than a year, the Korean peninsula would fall and you will have an incoming different battle ahead from you. Here I have an offer for all of you. You can either continue your career as an Imperial Royal Guard and the training you had been through should ensure your survival from your first battle against BETA and continued to serve the wellbeing of this country."

"What is the other opinion?" Kazusa asked.

"Like Karen, you can enroll the secret projects that I have been implemented so far, since my ultimate objective is not simply solid our defense but to create the means to fight against the BETA in a more effective way…like developed the late third generation TSF before the US."

"How can you do that?" Yui asked.

"By this", shortly after Colin's words, a three dimensional figure of an unknown Tactical Surface Fighter appeared in the thin air.

"What is this?" Izumi asked. "I never see something like this before.

"Ladies, I am proud to introduce TYPE-00 PPM Takemikaduti Pre Production Model, the next generation TSF that would succeed the duties and glory from the T-82 / F-4J Kai Zuikaku in the Imperial Royal Guard as the vanguard and ultimate defender of this nation!"

( Ending Theme: Calling By Aki Misato )

Next Chapter: Flame of Kyoto Part 2

( Background Music: Vol. 1 Track 18 From Muv-Luv Alternative OST )

…A.D. 1998, as the Korean peninsula falls, giving BETA full control of continental Asia aside from a small section of eastern Russia. After that, BETA forces land in western Japan. As the imperial government refuses to authorize the use of nukes or G-bombs, BETA forces progress eastward rapidly and soon arrived to the range of Kyoto. Although the Imperial Army and Imperial Royal Guard had been deployed in full force, the BETA still overran the defense line and all the cadets were called for duties; Yui and her friends are given order by their command officer to launch with their T-82 / F-4J Kai Zuikaku, the currently main host Tactical Surface Fighter for the Imperial Royal Guard. As Colin is assigned for away mission and Karen is assigned to the forefront, will Yui and her friends survived from their first battle against BETA or the future remained unchanged?


	3. PHASE 02 Kyoto in Fire Part 2

Muv Luv Alternative Chronicles The Final Conflict

Chapter 2 Kyoto in Fire Part 2 R1

( Background Music: Vol. 1 Track 18 From Muv-Luv Alternative OST )

…A.D. 1998, as the Korean peninsula falls, giving BETA full control of continental Asia aside from a small section of eastern Russia. After that, BETA forces land in western Japan. As the imperial government refuses to authorize the use of nukes or G-bombs, BETA forces progress eastward rapidly and soon arrived to the range of Kyoto. Although the Imperial Army and Imperial Royal Guard had been deployed in full force, the BETA still overran the defense line and all the cadets were called for duties; Yui and her friends are given order by their command officer to launch with their T-82 / F-4J Kai Zuikaku, the currently main host Tactical Surface Fighter for the Imperial Royal Guard.

…It is the year of joy. It is the year of sadness. It is the year that great sacrifice would be made in order to ensure the survival of humanity. The year is A.D. 1998. The place is Kyoto, the capital of Japan…

( Opening Theme: Hagane no Resistance From JAM Project )

"This is the Join CP ( Command Post ) of TSFs from Kyoto Defense Force General Headquarter to all Imperial Army and Imperial Royal Guard , BETA is advancing to the defense line and all force prepare to engage; repeat! All force ready to engage!"

"Everyone, we have order from the Command Post, we are going to engage the BETA that break through the forefront and advancing to the city", the squadron commander spoke to the members of the squadron consist of Takamura Yui, Yamashiro Kazusa, Iwami Aki, Kai Shimako and Noto Izumi. "Our order is simple, defense the city from the BETA invasion, got it, everyone?"

"Acknowledge!"

"Good, let's move!"

Follow by the squadron commander's T-82 / F-4J Kai Zuikaku in red armor, the cadets launched from the base of Imperial Royal Guard Academy one by one…

"Takamura Yui, Zuikaku, launch!"

"Yamashiro Kazusa, Zuikaku, move out!"

"Iwami Aki, Zuikaku, let's do it!"

"Kai Shimako, launching in Zuikaku,!"

"Noto Izumi, Zuikaku, launch!"

"How come the BETA arrived when Colin is absented for his away mission", Aki complained through a secret communication link which can only received by Yui, Kazusa, Shimako and Izumi. "If Karen and Colin are here at this moment we properly have a better chance to fight against the BETA."

"No more complain, Aki", Kazusa replied. "Don't you forget Colin is from the United Nation Force so that it is his duty to follow the order? For Karen she is already assigned to the forefront and it is likely that she is engaging the BETA as we speak. So shut up and focused on our mission!"

"Everyone, we clearly realized that today would be arrived, only sooner or later after Korean peninsula falls, let do our best together so we never feel regret no matter what would happened to us!" Shimako encouraged her friends.

"So let's do it together, everyone", Yui replied.

"Everyone, we will soon arrive to the assign defense sector", Izumi spoke to her friends, "So far no sign of Laser class or Heavy Laser class as well as Fort class BETA present."

"So we only have to fight against the Grappler and Destroyer class", Aki said. "Not a bad start I supposed."

"Don't forget the Tank class, since Colin reminded us their small size and mobility as well as their numbers in action is even more dangerous to TSF when fighting inside the city", Yui said. "Shimako and Izumi, please keep an eye for the Laser class and Heavy Laser class, since their present would endanger the entire squadron."

"Please leave the job to me", Shimako replied.

"I will keep an eye on them", Izumi spoke to Yui when the squadron commander have given the order to attack the BETA.

It had been an hour since the engagement started between the squadron consists of twelve Zuikaku. So far the squadron is able to withstand the third wave of assault from the BETA but everyone knows that the fourth one is coming. Furthermore, their supply is only enough to withstand two more assaults from BETA and the squadron had to return to base before out of ammo and fuel.

"Shimako, still no luck to get through Colin and Karen", Yui asked her friends through their communication link.

"I try but it seemed that both of them are beyond reach at this moment", Shimako replied in a worry tone. "According to what we can foresee so far, no more BETA should entered the city if the forefront can hold them. However, as the fact clearly showed that the BETA keeps coming which means…"

"We have several sectors that the forefront battalion never able to cover, that's why the BETA able to keeps coming, right?" Kasusa asked.

"Or because the defense force assigned there had been eliminated by BETA and reinforcement never able to fix the hole in time", Izumi replied.

"That's bad, if the situation continued then even our base would be attacked by BETA as well", Aki spoke to the others. All of them remained silence, since they realized what would happen to them if the base is sieged by the BETA.

"This is squadron commander to all cadet, we have company and prepare for battle!"

"Everyone, please be caution I detected at least a Fort class existed in the coming BETA group!" Izumi immediately warned the rest of squadron when the sensor picked up the giant image.

"Let's go, everyone", Yui said and her Zuikaku moved forwards to the incoming BETA battle group.

After the fourth engagement, the squadron is able to rebel the BETA assault which consisted of three Fort class. In exchanged for the BETA destruction however, two of the Zuikaku are lost in action and their eishis are killed at the same time.

After that, the squadron is recalled to base for supply. Unfortunately, it was ambushed by two groups of Laser class BETA and out of everyone expected, the Heavy Laser class at the same time and caught by the crossfire; five more Zuikaku, included the squadron commander, are lost before the remaining Zuikaku led by Yui can eliminate the BETA. Unfortunately, Yui and her friends discovered that the base is already overrun by BETA while Grappler and Tank class are matching inside the base used for Imperial Royal Guard Academy TSF operations.

"We are too later…" it is the only things that Yui can think of at that moment.

Under the command of Yui, the remaining five Zuikaku using the small among of supply their left and intended to find any friendly force available. However, since the city is overrun by BETA, what they could find is either a small number of Grappler or Destroyer class or a group of Tank class BETA.

"It seemed this defense sector is losing to BETA as well", Shimako spoke to the others. "We need to find a place to supply, since our TSFs are almost out of ammo as well as fuel, not to mention the damages that require maintenance."

"But where, we having looking for several defense sectors so far but the defense force there is either eliminated by BETA or already withdrawal", Aki replied.

"Not to mention that we had difficulty to communicate with general headquarter since our base is no longer existed." Kasusa spoke the others.

"…Mayday…this is 131 st Infantry Regiment requested any friend troops for emergency reinforcement, we have civilians with us and are ambushed by unknown small type of BETA. I repeat, this is 131 st Infantry Regiment request emergency reinforcement from any friendly units, please help us at least to get the civilians to safety location…"

"Yui, we need to help them", Aki replied immediately. "The 131 st Infantry Regiment must have encountered either Warrior or Soldier class BETA or even both class. We all know that they never stand a chance against those BETAs, not to mention they have civilians with them!"

"I understand your feeling, Aki", Shimako intended to reason with the rest of the team before Yui made the illogical decision. "I want to help them too, but we are low in supply; either for ammo and fuel. Furthermore, there may be other BETA besides the Warrior and Soldier class existed there and it would be questionable for us to handle the Tank class under our current situation."

"I don't care anything about that", Kasusa countered. "We are the cadets of Imperial Royal Guard and we are trained to fight BETA and protect our country. I don't care it would be a fight that had no chance to survive. I am going!"

"Don't say something like that, Kasusa", Yui finally spoke to the others. "Remember a long time ago Colin asked the reason for us to fight against BETA? He asked us are we fighting for our family name, or because of the duties and responsibilities of Imperial Royal Guard. We have our own reason to fight for but for me, I realized that the truth reason for me to fight the BETA is because I am a human; that's why I am going to help them. However, I am going to help the 131 st Infantry Regiment and the civilians that its soldiers are protected not by sacrificed us but to survive from it! It is no longer an order from an orange coat eishi; not because I have to but I choose to do it!"

"I agree with you, Yui", Izumi replied. "We are going to fight for survival, not our dead!"

"I believe that there is no more reason to step back now", Shimako said. "Let's go together!"

( Background Music: Unmei No Saki He From Gundam Age OST 2 )

"Die! Monsters", the troops of 131 st Infantry Regiment continued to fight the hopeless battle in order to ensure the civilians, included children, to be able to escape. "Stand our ground together and don't let those monsters pass through!"

As the Soldier class and Warrior class BETA continues to advance to the final defense line of the infantry regiment, suddenly they are stepped by the giant Zuikaku.

"This is Cadet Takamura Yui of the Imperial Royal Guard Academy to the commander of 131 st Infantry Regiment; please lead the civilians to safety places when we handle the situation here!"

"This is Commander Murasame from the 131 st Infantry Regiment; it is good to see that you are here."

"Hurry, there are more of them incoming", Izumi warned. "We buy your guys the time you need, now go!"

"Acknowledge! We will meet each other in the battlefield again!" All the soldiers saluted to the Zuikaku with their commander before their retreated from the war zone.

"Yui, we have Tank class BETA in coming", Shimako warned and almost immediately, the ammo of 36mm auto cannon fire towards the red ocean created by countless of Tank class BETA.

"Out of ammo", Aki complained when the Tank class still incoming. "How about this!" After her words, she threw the 36mm auto cannon from her Zuikaku and it crushed a number of BETA and took out the combat knife. Yui and others followed her actions when their remaining ammo is no longer existed and the once orange and white armor of Zuikaku are now colored in red; from the blood of BETA.

"Incoming BETA, Grappler and Destroyer class!" Izumi warned as all the Zuikaku took out the Type 74 Long Blade from the back and move towards the incoming BETA. Kasusa maneuvered her Zuikaku to the position behind a Destroyer class and strike at its back, effectively eliminated it before move to another Destroyer class. Shimako, Aki and Izumi had co-operated their attack and eliminated a Grappler class before it could take any action for counter. Yui is using the high speed maneuver that Colin forced her and the others to master and effectively eliminated several Destroyer class and Grappler class until suddenly a Fort class BETA appeared and intended to crush her Zuikaku before she could react.

"Yui, look out!" Shimako shouted to her friend in horror, since Yui has no chance to escape from her position…

Everything had stopped, include the time, Yui found herself located in an unknown dimension instead of inside her Zuikaku. She saw the back of a man wearing the uniform of Imperial Army; when the man turned his face to her smiling, Yui found that the man is no one but her pass away father.

"Throw the Type 74 Long Blade away and use the sword that throwing to you, target the joins of its legs and beheaded the Fort class; then withdraw from it immediately!" As order is given to her, Yui felt nothing; no fear or other emotion, just simply followed the order like training in the simulator and her Zuikaku threw away the blade but caught the new sword just appeared in front of it, then the TSF strike the Fort class BETA leg's joins at the right and cut them all apart and turned around, this time it aimed at the head and almost cut it apart from the BETA's body. As the Fort class lost its balance and fell down, the orange Zuikaku jumped back and storm of red beam started to shoot and bombardment the area around the Fort class, killing all the BETA that either carried by it and around it. Before Yui and her friends could react, a shadow figure appeared in front of them and started to eliminate all the BETA in range; even included a number of Laser class hidden by other BETA before they could even react. During the entire BETA massacre, Yui and the others could only see the image of an unknown TSF wipe out the entire BETA attack force until no more BETA is being alive in its range.

However, Aki immediately aimed her blade towards the unknown TSF and prepared to attack, since she never forget the unknown TSF that aimed to kill them after all of them barely survived from the BETA during the simulation training; such nightmare always come to her thought even when she is asleep.

"Stop that, Aki", Shimako moved her Zuikaku in front of Aki's TSF, "IFF stated that it is a friendly unit, it wouldn't hurt us!" Nevertheless, Shimako is also in defense position, since none of them known the intention of the unknown TSF, although the fact clearly showed that it just save the lives of Yui and theirs when it wipe out the entire BETA battalion in less than a minutes.

"I am quite surprise that some of you can still remain calm to identify friendly or enemy units, even at your limited. I wonder if your girls are going to shoot first and then asked later if you still have ammo."

Although the words from the unknown TSF eishi seemed to be nothing but offense to all of them, Yui and the others suddenly felt that they are finally safe, even their TSFs are all reached their limited; some of them without an arm or the joins at the legs are broken and no longer operational without a fully maintenance; not to mention that they are in the heat of battle when BETA is still coming.

"Instructor Bertram", Aki said.

"Colin, it is good to see you!" Izumi replied.

"Thank you for saving Yui's life", Shimako spoke for the others.

"I don't like to say this but you did arrive in time, Colin", Kasusa said.

"It is good to see you in here", even Yui had to thank the person who just save her life.

"How about the others?"

"They never make it, even our squadron commander is killed and our base is being overrun by BETA." Yui informed the situation to Colin sadly.

"I see, and then care to tell me what are you doing in here? In fact, all of you are fighting against the BETA for everything you got."

"Remember the question you asked us at that night, Instructor Bertram", Yui replied seriously to Colin by using his official title in the academy. "We cannot give you a strong reason at that time but now we have; we fight against the BETA not for their destruction but for the survival of mankind. We fight against them as a human and this is the path we choose to do it instead of have to by other reasons!"

"Is it the reason for all of you to be here and recklessly to fight against the BETA in a no-winning situation in order to protect the soldiers of 131 st Infantry Regiment and the civilians that being protected by them?"

"We fight for survival as a protector", Izumi said. "Even we will die or even being eaten or tore apart by BETA, we die for protecting those whose cannot protect themselves and we had no regret to our decision!"

"Do you know the reason why I dislike the Imperial Royal Guard? It is because all of its members, including your girls here, are so stubborn to the point that even in your currently condition with no hope to fight, you are still aiming to fight against the incoming BETA."

"If our base is still exist instead of overran by BETA, we can continue to fight", Yui spoke to Colin. "If it is within the power we can to protect, we will do it until our last breath!"

"I have to agree with Yui", Kasusa replied. "Not as a member of Imperial Royal Guard; not as a member from House Yamashiro but a simple human!"

"How about Karen?" Aki asked worry. "We try to contact her before so far but out of luck!"

"The good news is Karen is still fighting at the forefront", Colin replied. "The bad news is the defense lines at the forefront are being pushed back and tore apart by BETA and the defense force there is forced to fight independently at their defense sectors. Fortunately for us, the BETA continued its advance to Kyoto and did not even care to take out the isolation defense forces first. It would gave them the time their need to retreat and formed a second defense line before the total withdrawal order is given by the Kyoto Defense Force General Headquarter. In fact, all of you already have done beyond your call of duty today, so withdraw to the safety places immediately!"

"How can you find us", Izumi asked, since the situation is nothing more than chaos and extremely difficult to locate friendly forces around the city.

"On my way I met the 131 st Infantry Regiment and once they have identified me as a friendly unit, its commander inform me a group of brave but foolish cadets from Imperial Royal Guards are intended to fight against a non-winning battle. I never expect that it would be your girls even you are in low supply!"

"Colin, how about you? What are you going to do now?" Yui asked when she returned the sword to Colin's TSF.

"I do what I have to", Colin replied in his serious voice. "Try to save as many lives as I can!"

"If we are in better situation, we would like to fight besides you", Shimako spoke for her friends. "Our skills and experience may never compare to you as well as the capability of our Zuikaku to your TSF. But we are confidence that we will not give you any trouble that required you to take care about us during the battle. It is because we are your students and as our instructor, you should have confidence for our abilities."

"We know the BETA is still coming and we can still do something", Aki complained sad but angrily. "If our TSF still can fight!"

At the same time when Aki is spoken to others, a communication link occurred within the mind of Colin which connected to another person.

"Reinforce, can the TYPE-00 Takemikaduti be readied and orbital drop to my current location?"

"It can be done immediately but I through the transfer of these TSFs are after the Battle of Kyoto? Is it too early for them to reveal to the public?"

"The value of a tool is only for the best time to use it", Colin replied in his mind. "I want one F type and four A type to be deployed immediately and equipped them with second generation TSF weapons."

"Yes, my master!"

"Call me Commander or Colin would be fine!"

"I understand, Colin, your requests would be implemented immediately!"

After the communication link in her mind is no longer existed, Colin spoke to Yui and the others again. "I would like to answer that question one more time; are you will to give up what you currently have, like the Zuikaku or even the status of Imperial Royal Guard, in order to exchange greater power so that you can protect more lives in this battle?"

"Giving up the Zuikaku is like giving up the trust by the emperor and the shogun as well as our status as the Imperial Royal Guard, since the Zuikaku is more than just a regular and replaceable TSF to us", Yui replied quietly; not to said that the Zuikaku is actually the work and everything of her pass away father had done for the empire. "However, if we can exchange an operational TSF and save more lives, I will take the responsibility; even means I would be no longer part of the Imperial Royal Guard after this battle!"

Colin could see the fire and iron will from the eyes of Yui as well as others as their faces appeared in the view screen as well.

"I am afraid Yui is not the only fool that would make that decision", Kasusa spoke to Colin.

"I am in", Aki replied.

"So do I", Izumi said.

"You know that I am always with Yui", Shimako also spoke to Colin.

"I see", Colin replied in a deep voice. "In order to honor the decision you make, there are always means to fight as long as the will to fight is always existed."

( Background Music: Renewed Strength and Justice From Gundam SeeD OST )

"What is that? Supply pods from orbital drops in here?" Izumi spoke to the others when the sensor had picked up something fallen to their location from the sky. In fact, when the reentry shells broke apart and revealed the cargo inside; instead of supply pods that Yui and the others would expected, the objectives that touched down on the ground in front of them is totally five units of Tactical Surface Fighter that they had seen the blueprint a long time ago.

"TYPE-00 Takemikaduti", Yui said and looked the official third generation TSF that specially developed for the Imperial Royal Guard. "You finally finished them!"

"According to the original plan, the tactical armor wing consisted of a hundred-and-eight units would be delivered to the supreme shogun after the Battle of Kyoto, since it is the maximum number I can provide to the Imperial Royal Guard before its own production can be started", Colin spoke to others. "TYPE-00F Takemikaduti Type F in orange armor is yours Yui and the TYPE-00A Takemikaduti Type A in white armor are belongs to Kazusa, Aki, Shimako and Izumi. Just installed the OS from your Zuikaku and the systems of Takemikaduti would automatically adjust the differences. Although the Takemikaduti is not the Zuikaku you used to pilot, it is still your partner, your sword and shield to protect those you hold dear and nothing would change the fact."

When Colin speaking to Yui and her friends, they had left the Zuikaku and started to active their new TSFs.

"Look everyone, the power output and the speed of Takemikaduti is three times more powerful and faster than Zuikaku", Aki said to others.

"I know that the Zuikaku is considered the 1.5 th Generation TSF from the standard, but three times the capability of Zuikaku seemed a little bit too much for a 3 rd Generation TSF. Am I right, Yui?" Izumi asked.

"In fact, being equipped with a new operation system and 3 rd Generation Operation By Light avionics, the combat performance of Zuikaku that you have used for actual combat until its last moment in internal trials is approximately equal to 2.5 th Generation TSFs", Colin explained. "Or if you really believe a regular specs of Zuikaku can survive from the battles that you had encountered so far. In fact, even a regular 2.5 th Generation TSF like F-15E Strike Eagle cannot survive such engagement all of you have been encountered without the new operation system. In short, remember to adopt the difference between the Takemikaduti and Zuikaku; otherwise it is impossible for you to control them like the Zuikaku."

"Colin, if you can modify our Zuikaku, why don't you modify the others", Kasusa spoke to Colin seriously. "More lives can be saved if more modified Zuikaku is available for us!"

"Look, the Zuikaku used by yours are the maximum number for me to implement the modifications under the nose of the headmaster. If he even found out what I have done, include the modifications of your Zuikaku and the new operation system, do you believe that he would remain silence and do nothing about it", Colin countered. "In fact, the only reason for TYPE-94 Shiranui to remain as a 2.5 th Generation TSF instead of 3 rd Generation TSF is because the development team refused to use technologies and hardware from other countries to improve or in another words; compare its design which I have already done and a number of complete version of TYPE-94 Shiranui known as TYPE-04 Shiranui Second had been given to United Nation Force A-01 Special Task Force "Valkyrie" for actual duty. For the original design of Takemikaduti encountered the same problem and it is the major reason for the Zuikaku still in actual duty, although the fact clearly showed that the Imperial Royal Guard required a new design of TSFs in order to protect the Japan soil from the threats of BETA."

"So are you telling us we are now being entrusted to one of the most powerful TSFs that currently existed?" Shimako asked carefully, since that night, all of them already realized Colin is never a simple Lieutenant from the United Nation Force.

"Besides the Takemikaduti itself is a state-of-the-art weapon, the Second Generation weapon it currently equipped is the bonus", Colin continued to explain. "Started from the High Frequency Long Blade and Combat Knife, their internal battery allowed them to enhance their power for thirty minutes until the battery had no power left, thus reduce the capability as regular Long Blade and Combat Knife. I will skip the technical issues, since you can read the technical manual later but once the high frequency function is active, the long blade is capable to cut the Destroyer class in half from its hardest front armor as well as beheaded a Fort class."

"Wait a minutes, what kind of power is that?" Aki asked.

"For the 36mm cannon, it is an enhanced variant with better ammo; other than that it is the same as its regular counterpart. For the 120mm cannon, it is actually a pocket rail gun and in exchange for slightly slower rate of shooting, it can kill a destroyer class in one shot and a few shots would be powerful enough to kill a Fort class."

"You must be joking…" Kasusa said.

"Besides the weapons I mention above, the Takemikaduti is heavy emphasis placed on close-quarters combat and superior maneuverability and various parts of its body weaponized for close-quarters contact, including its head crest, fingertips, legs and the inclusion of bladed weapons mounted in its arms; an influence from Soviet TSFs, who first popularized the concept of weaponized parts with the SU-27. Since these hidden weapons are connected directly to the TSF power generator, their high frequency functional period can be last longer but would reduce the operation period of the TSF itself."

"Colin, what about the missile packs from Shimako and me?" Izumi asked. "Is it the regular missile packs we used in the simulation training?"

"Instead of regular offense missile, they are defense beam disrupters", Colin's further explanation had surprised all of them, included Yui who is the specialist of TSF among the group. "The beam disrupter will release the particles that can reduce the damage from Laser class to the point that even anti-beam coating used by regular TSF can last longer before the coating lose its protection. Furthermore, as long as the particles are effective within range, even a TSF protected by regular anti-beam protection can have a second chance after it is directly shoot by a Heavy Laser class. I have to remind all of you ahead however, yes I am talking about you Cadet Iwami, although the Takemikaduti is protected by advanced anti-beam coating which is three times stronger than regular anti-beam coating, don't be hot-headed and even thought of using the TSF as a shield to go against the laser directly, since the coating is not capable to completely neutralize the damage from the laser from BETA!"

At the same time when Colin continued to explain the specs of their new TSFs, Shimako is thinking about something else; she clearly realized that Colin's plan is far from everyone can imagine since that night he had revealed part of his plans to five of them. However, with the total number of Takemikaduti that Colin is able to provide to the Imperial Royal Guard and the second generation weapons that they are being equipped at this moment, what rewards would be offered to Colin by the emperor and the shogun? Being the one always look at a situation from out of the box, Shimako can already foreseen the introduction of newly formed sixth grand noble house besides the original five.

"Colin, how about our Zuikaku, we can't just leave them in here, since they would be torn apart by BETA and recycling as materials", Izumi asked. "Under our current situation, there is no way to keep them in one piece before the end of battle."

"I have a solution but I believe that among all of you, Cadet Takamura would never agree with it", Colin replied. "Every Takemikaduti is equipped with S-11 SD Device but I had no intention to let you used it during the incoming battle. Since the Zuikaku is never equipped with such device, you can install them into the Zuikaku and given the simple program, the S-11 SD Device would be active when several number of BETA closed in and as a result, wipe out a good number of BETA at the same time."

"You are telling us to destroy the Zuikaku by our own hands?" Instead of a question, it is more likely to be a statement from Yui to Colin.

"Compare to others, I clearly understand that the meaning of Zuikaku to you, Cadet Takamura", Colin countered. "However, I am welcome for alternative options if you have better idea for the arrangement of Zuikaku under our currently situation."

"I know that", Yui replied. "Everyone, let's do it."

"Is it ready okay for you to do that, Yui", Shimako asked.

"If it is something had to be done in order to protect our country, I believe that it would be my father wish as well!" Yui replied without any regret.

It took about ten minutes for the installation of S-11 SD Device and relocation of Zuikaku for their final mission. After all the setting is completed, everyone is ready to go but first, arrangement had to be made in order to make the combat capability more effectively.

"Since the squadron that all of you once belonged to is no longer existed, I would recommended to form a new squadron structure for the incoming battle", Colin spoke to the five cadets inside their TSFs, "Is there any problem?"

"…"

"I believe that the silence treatment means that all of you agree my decision, so following is the arrangement. Cadet Takamura Yui, call sign White Fang 1, position is Storm Vanguard!"

"Acknowledge!"

"Cadet Yamashiro Kazusa, call sign White Fang 2, position is Strike Vanguard!"

"Got it!"

"Cadet Kai Shimako, call sign White Fang 3, position is Impact Guard!"

"I understand!"

"Cadet Iwami Aki, call sign White Fang 4, position is Gun Sweeper!"

"Why I am given the call sign of White Fang 4?"

"Do you have any opinion about my decision, Cadet Iwami?" Colin asked with his infamous devil smile on his face.

"No, not a problem at all!" Aki replied immediately, since she had no intention for given the assignment to be a one-man-army to fight against the entire battle group of BETA.

"Cadet Noto Izumi, call sign White Fang 5, position is Rush Guard!"

"I understand clearly."

"I see, that's concluding the foundation of White Fang Squadron", Colin said. "I want to make one thing very clear, please realized that there is no way to prevent the fall of Kyoto but what we are going to is to save as many lives as possible from the war zone. Please ensure to realize our primary objective during the battle and executed the best options to accomplish it. So, are you ready to step into the heat of battlefield again and served as the shield of mankind in the name for War-Himes of White Fang?"

"We are ready", Yui and the others replied in union.

"I see, let's go!'

"Wait a minutes, what is your call sign anyway?" Aki asked again. "As well as the TSF of yours; is it an experimental TSF from the US Army, since we never see a TSF like that?"

"Is it really important for you to know?" Colin replied. "The call sign does not change my identity as well as the actions I am taken!"

"Come on Colin, the call sign is required for us to operate as a squadron", Aki replied. "You have given us the name of White Fang so in exchange you have nothing to lose for us to know your call sign."

"I agree", Izumi supported her friend. "We have no idea about the meaning of White Fang but we accept it as our identity for the incoming battle. It is fair for us to know your call sign as well!"

"I see, my call sign is Warlock", Colin replied. "My TSF is GN-F-23 PAV-0 Knight of Chaos, the original development unit of YF-23 Black Widow."

"Warlock, the Steel Messiah", Yui spoke to Colin seriously after she combines her memories from her close uncle, Major Iwaya Eiji, about the legend of Steel Messiah and his ways to eliminate the entire battle group of BETA just in front of her.

…During the fighting against BETA, you never able to see the TSF piloted by the eishi known as Warlock but its images; you only can see the TSF piloted by him after the battle; resulted as mountains that created by countless corpse of BETA…

"You are the one Karen and Uncle Eiji had mentioned, the hero that prevent the total destruction of Imperial Army and other human forces at Asia Continent forefront", instead of question, the words from Yui is more like a statement.

"It doesn't matter what I had done in the past", Colin replied to Yui and spoke to the others members of the newly formed White Fang Squadron. "What matter to me is what we are going to do and how many lives we can save and protect from now on. Now let's go and to all members of White Fang Squadron, formation Wedge 1!"

"Acknowledge!" after replied in union, the members of White Fang Squadron launched themselves towards the heat of battlefield against the BETA once again No one rather than five damage Zuikaku would witness the beginning of a new legend; the War-Himes armed with their new swords and choose their path under their own will.

Shortly after the departure of White Fang Squadron, several groups of BETA were matching towards the damage Zuikaku and indented to connect them as materials. As their last defiant as the protectors of the empire, the final program activated and followed the explosion of S-11 SD Device, the Zuikaku used the flame fuelled by their remaining life to eliminate the BETA battle groups around them.

Originally, Brigadier General Ayamine Shuukaku should be a famous army Lieutenant General who would be imprisoned and dishonorably discharged after being accused of desertion under fire. In fact, the incident became infamous when people concluded that his abandoning of his comrades, ignoring a direct order to move elsewhere in order to protect evacuating citizens at Gwangju and costing the rest of the squad the mission and eventually resulted as the total destruction of United Nation Force Defense General Headquarter during the Korean peninsula falls. However, thanks to the interference of United Nation Force A-01 Special Task Force "Valkyrie" Squadron when it is dispatched to the war zone with a number of super ace eishis like Odin, Warlock and War Dog to defend and prevented the United Nation Force Defense General Headquarter from destruction, his punishment for his action is to demote from the rank of Lieutenant General to Brigadier General. Under the recommendation of Supreme Shogun however, Brigadier General Ayamine Shuukaku is appointed as the Kyoto First Tactical Armor Wing that consist of one hundred and eight units of TYPE-94 Shiranui. By letter the First Tactical Armor Wing is a powerful battalion and is considered the strongest combat unit from the Imperial Army. However, compare to the countless of BETA battle group that continued intended to rush and destroyed its defense line, the First Tactical Armor Wing only able to survive and keep the offender on bay thanked to the his brilliant tactics and leadership. However, the fact clearly showed that the quantity still defeated the quality in overwhelming number.

"Brigadier General Shuukaku, we can't maintained our defense any longer, please withdraw immediately!" One of the eishi around the brigadier general's Shiranui reported to him when the 36mm auto cannon continued to fire at the BETA.

"Negative", Brigadier General Shuukaku replied. "If we retreat now the newly formed defense line would be torn apart by BETA and there is no way for the civilians behind us to escape in time. Maintain your position until further notices!"

"Acknowledge", the eishi replied when another eishi warned the brigadier general.

"Brigadier General Shuukaku, incoming Fort class directly towards your position, get out of there!"

As the Fort class almost hit the brigadier general's TSF, a giant sword strike towards the Fort class BETA and hit its head. Immediately, an unknown TSF appeared besides the brigadier general's TSF and fly towards the Fort class; took out and sword but instead of beheaded it, it actually kicked the BETA by its knee and the giant BETA turned around and fell down and crushed the smaller strains behind it. After that storm of red beam had showered the area around and eliminated the entire BETA within its range. Once the massacre is over, Brigadier General Shuukaku found that the legs of Fort class are now facing towards the sky which is quite funny when you looked at it. On the other hand, he immediately realized the new comer that stands in front of him.

"As I said before, we will meet each other in the battlefield again, Lieutenant General Shuukaku."

"It's Brigadier General now and I am no longer Lieutenant General!"

"Such demotion is nothing more than political maneuver, you are still the Lieutenant General that I know and trust me, once the Battle of Kyoto is over you would get back your rank immediately, since our currently situation need capable and experience military personnel instead of some unless politicians."

"Are you being summoned by the battlefield again", Brigadier General Shuukaku asked.

Among the super ace eishi that he had even encountered, the one in front of him is actually the craziest and most reckless of all; since who will even think about kicked over a Fort class BETA with the TSF or even fighting against an entire battle group of BETA alone in a single TSF?"

"Brigadier General Shuukaku, are you all right?" Major Sagiri Naoya, one of the brigadier general's most trustworthy subordinates arrived with his aide, Lieutenant Komaki Sayoko, in their TYPE-94 TSFs.

"It's all right, Sagiri, I just witness how the legendary Warlock is effectively eliminated a large number of BETA that rushing to us."

"You are the super ace eishi that brigadier general had always mentioned, it is an honor for us to meet you." Naoya and Sayoko both saluted to Colin inside their TSFs

"So how the situation here?" Colin asked.

"We are currently holding our ground in here and waited for the friendly forces that retreated from the forefront so that we can formed a new defense line to counter the further assault from BETA.", Brigadier General Shuukaku and asked. "Are you going to fight alone as usually?"

"It is the path I have chosen in order to protect those I hold dear", Colin replied.

"Wait a minutes, are you saying you are going to fight the incoming BETA battle groups alone?" Sayoko spoke to Colin immediately. "According to the report from our CP, there are several battle groups of BETA moving to our position which consist of Laser class!"

"Lieutenant Komaki is right", Naoya replied. "At least let us assist you, since there is no way for you to fight all of them alone!"

"First of all I have to say the First Tactical Armor Wing don't have any reserve force to share at this moment. In fact, it is considered the major last line of defend of Kyoto, since it is protecting the civilians that haven't withdraw to safety locations yet", Colin replied. "Look behind you, Major Sagiri and Lieutenant Komaki, do you see the civilians require your protection at this moment? In fact, your present in here is more important than you to fight against the BETA. In short, what I want to say is that fight for the total destruction of BETA and fight for the survival of mankind is completely difference. If you misunderstanding the difference between them and chosen the wrong path, then you are nothing but a fool. Otherwise, if you chose the connect path, and then you can become the protector not only for this country but for the humanity as well. Furthermore, thank to several stubborn individuals, I am no longer fighting alone, at least during this battle…"

Before Colin could finish his words, several friendly IFF but unknown TSFs appeared and stood around his TSF; from their IFF and TSFs color, Brigadier General Shuukaku and his two sub-ordinates realized that they are Imperial Royal Guard. However, no one can realize their TSFs when the voice of Yui appeared.

"This is White Fang Squadron to Warlock; all BETA in war zone B071 is neutralized."

"Status?"

"White Fang 1, condition normal!"

"White Fang 2, everything normal and ready to go!"

"White Fang 3, condition green!"

"White Fang 4, always full of spirit!"

"White Fang 5, always ready!"

"Formation Arrow 1 and White Fang 1 would take the lead position to war zone B081, I will join you shortly!"

"Acknowledge White Fang 1 to all members, mission start!"

"Acknowledge", followed the instruction from Yui, the others replied in union and advanced to their destination.

"Are those girls members of Imperial Royal Guard?" Brigadier General Shuukaku asked. In fact, he is surprised that even girls in such young age had to enroll the war. "I never see those TSFs before, are those the experimental next generation TSF specially designed for Imperial Royal Guard that the rumor are talking about?"

"Honestly, those girls are never official member of Imperial Royal Guard yet; they are cadets and this is their first battle!"

"What? Are you telling us that they are cadets that don't graduate from their training yet?" Sayoko asked. "How can you let them to fight in such aggressive tactics?"

"Lieutenant Komaki, they may be cadets that is too innocent to enroll the war; they may feel depress, helpless, sad, forced to face their internal conflict and even have to overcome the hardship as they walked upon the path they had chosen",

Colin spoke to the others when he remembered the first time for him to meet the members of White Fang Squadron; the time he spent with them as their instructor and eventually to help them to overcome the hardship they had encountered.

"Before being the member of an Imperial Royal Guard, before being military personnel, they chose the path to fight against the BETA as a human in order to ensure the survival of mankind. Furthermore, they are my cute students and if it is their wish for a world that the existence of humanity would no longer threaten by BETA, and then I will make their wish become reality with all my might, even mean the total destruction of BETA on Earth!"

"Your students?" Brigadier General Shuukaku asked, since he would never intended to dispute the oath from the Warlock, better known as the Steel Messiah, since his actions during the battles at Asia Continent and Korean peninsula is more than enough to speak for his oath.

Colin replied silently when the mysterious smile appeared on his face; launched from his position and joined the White Fang Squadron towards their next destination.

"Students that even the warlock are being proud of?" Brigadier General Shuukaku thought to himself, "What kind of eishi would be like when they are making their appearance in the battlefield?"

Abroad the Nuclear powered Nimitz-class Tactical Surface Fighter Carrier USS Enterprise, flagship of the United States of America Naval Seventh Fleet, VF-103 Jolly Rogers consisted of twelve units of F-14E Tomcat is given order to launch and assisting the remaining Japanese forces in evacuating their capital city. Being the state-of-the-art TSF from the US TSFs force, the pilots of the F-14E Tomcat had the self-confidence that they are piloting the most advanced TSFs at that time. Following their captain's TSF, the members of VF-103 Jolly Rogers are advancing towards their destination and prepared to engage a group of BETA. However, what the pilots of the F-14E Tomcat had witnessed during the battle in front of them is too far beyond their imagination.

"What the hell is that?"

"Is it really the TSF that belonged to the Japanese?"

"My God, what kind of monsters they have created?!"

In front of the pilots of VF-103 Jolly Rogers, the entire battle group of BETA consist of Laser class, Heavy Laser class and Fort class etc are being massacred by six TSFs in less than ten minutes; an unknown model in black armor while the other five TSFs seemed to be the same model but one in orange armor while the other four in white armor.

( Background Music: Vol. 1 Track 18 From Muv-Luv Alternative OST )

"Take that!" followed by her war cry, Kazusa activated the high frequency function of the long blade and strike towards a Destroyer class from its front; only realized that she isn't just cut the Destroyer class in half when it rushed towards her TSF, but the shockwave continued to advance and as a result, cutting a Grappler class that too closed to the Destroyer class and eliminated a large number of Tank class located around them.

"…Achieve your mission with all your might…."

On the other side, Yui used the high speed maneuver and with the long blade in her TSF 's right hand and the 36mm auto cannon in its left hand, moving between the Destroyer class and Grappler class and destroyed them within seconds when the Tank class BETA are being kicked around over and over again. Immediately, she advanced and eliminated all the escorts that protecting the Laser class BETA. "White Fang 1 to White Fang 4, do it!"

"…Despair not until your last breath…"

After her words, the 36mm auto cannon ammo from Aki's TSF stormed the location that the Laser class existed, turning them into nothing but liquid.

"Warning, incoming laser alarm", being received the warning from the artifact intelligence at the TSF that came from Laser class and Heavy Laser class; countermeasure from White Fang Squadron is immediately implemented.

"…Never give up and do your best to rescue the lives of your companions…"

"White Fang 1 to White Fang 5, we need the beam disrupters now!" Followed by her words, Izumi launched several disrupters into the sky above them and light particles are released. As the lasers from the Laser class and Heavy Laser class made contact with the light particles, they separated and reduced to much weaker lasers when White Fang 3 had aimed her 120mm rail gun carefully and shot, killing every Heavy Laser class in range.

"…All for the never ending tomorrow of humanity…"

If the above situation had made the pilots of VF-103 Jolly Rogers sweat drop, then the actions from the unknown black TSF would force them to reconsider are their all dreaming or not. It is because armed with both hands with long swords, the TSF in black armor moved like a phantom and each time it strike to a Fort class, it first aimed for the BETA's legs, then beheaded the giant and kicked it around; then moved to next target after one and other until no more Fort class is existed. After that, it changed its targets to the Heavy Laser class when the BETA fired their lasers to it, only realized that they only hit its image and once closed in, the swords cut the Heavy Laser class in pieces as well as the Destroyer class and Grappler class besides them. In fact, the dance of death continue to repeat itself until no more BETA can be found in range, since the Tank class is nothing but being crushed or stepped on by the black TSF. In conclusion, the lone TSF's rate of total destruction is even more effective than the other five TSFs together, although the other five TSFs are also effective in their own killing counts.

"This is VF-103 Jolly Rogers from the United States of America Naval Seventh Fleet Nimitz-class Tactical Surface Fighter Carrier USS Enterprise; we are here to assist the remaining Japanese forces in evacuating their capital city", the command officer finally remembered to contact the unknown TSFs squadron in front of them after the battle is over; only if you can still called it a fight when the BETA is actually massacred by the TSFs. "Please identify yourselves so that we can coordinate our further actions!"

"Call sign Warlock from United Nation Force and with me is the White Fang Squadron from Imperial Royal Guard", Colin replied. "We have neutralized the BETA in this sector and would continue to act as an independence squadron until the end of this battle. VF-103 Jolly Rogers you can contact the Kyoto Defense Force General Headquarter for further instruction!"

After that, Colin's TSF left the war zone and the White Fang Squadron followed, leaving the VF-103 Jolly Rogers to watch the mountains created by countless of BETA corpse silently.

At the same time when Colin and White Fang Squadron are fighting against the BETA as an independence squadron, the Kyoto Defense Force General Headquarter had picked up the newly appearance IFF. At first, everyone through that it might be a pretender or computer error. However, when the tactical screen clearly showed the newly appearance TSF squadron had wipe out every BETA battle group it had encountered and continues to advance to the forefront, the join staffs started to investigate the TSF squadron's call sign. In fact, the first thing they found is the Imperial Royal Guard TSF squadron known as White Fang but no record from the database. Furthermore, when the lone TSF continued to wipe out the BETA group one after another, the staffs in command centre finally realized that the eishi with the call sign Warlock is not a pretender but the legendary Steel Messiah, the lone one-man-army that turned the table against the BETA in these few years and prevented the mankind critical defeated in every major battles during the Human and BETA wars since A.D. 1992.

"It is him, the Steel Messiah is in Kyoto", one of the staffs in the command centre spoke to the General in charge of command.

"I see, reported this finding immediately to the Supreme Shogun", the General replied. "Gather whatever reserve force we have and prepare to dispatch them to strengthen the newly formed defense line; Hope is finally on our side and let's shows those monsters what mankind is making of!"

At the Kyoto Supreme Shogun Castle, Koubuin Yuuhi supreme shogun of the empire is looking at the battlefield from her location. Although she clearly realized that it is only a matter of time for the capital to fall, she chose to remain here until all the civilians had been retreated to safety locations. Instead of being alone, General Scarlet commander in chief of the Imperial Royal Guard is standing besides her when the Grand Chamberlain walked in and spoke to both of them, "Supreme Shogun Koubuin and General Scarlet, the Steel Messiah is here!"

"He is here as his promised", Yuuhi replied quietly.

"And he is fighting alone by his own just like he always did?"

"From the report from the Kyoto Defense Force General Headquarter, the Imperial Royal Guard White Fang Squadron of five unknown TSFs is fighting besides him and together, they had already defeated several battle groups of BETA and continue to advance to the forefront in order to support the isolation defense sectors so that the defense force can relocated to the new formed defense line."

"It is strange", General Scarlet replied in his deep voice. "Yuuhi, both of us can remember the entire structure of the Imperial Royal Guard but as long as I recalled, there is not such squadron such as White Fang to exist. Furthermore, what are the unknown TSFs that the so-called White Fang Squadron is using instead of Zuikaku?"

Back to the forefront, Colin and the others continued their battle to ensure the defense force can retreated safety to the second defense line. As the non-stop battle continues, Colin realized that it is time for the members of White Fang Squadron to take a break before engaged another BETA battle group. However, his intention is turned down by Yui and the others.

"It is all right, we can continue so please don't worry about us!"

However, shortly after another engagement had started, Izumi's TSF is ambushed by one Destroyer class BETA from the underground and a Grappler class is advancing to her.

"Get away from Izumi, your monster", Aki quickly rushed to her rescue but before she can reach the location of Izumi and the Grappler class prepared to attack, three green beams came from the sky and targeted the Grappler class both forehands and its head-like organs; with another green beam targeted its head and immediately killed it.

( Background Music: Meteor From Mobile Suit Gundam SeeD )

Looking up to the sky of darkness, the members of White Fang Squadron saw that the rescuer of Izumi is an unknown humanoid machine in red armor; with a "V" symbol on its head, it is a TSF that even more unusual when compare to Colin's GN-F-23 PAV-0 Knight of Chaos.

"This is Athrun Zala of ZGMF-X09A Justice; White Fang 5 are you all right?"

"I am all right", replied Izumi when her TSF is able to on its feet. "Thanks for your help…"

"White Fang 3 to the friendly TSF, we have incoming laser from Laser class and Heavy Laser class BETA…" Shimako warned the eishi from the unknown TSF that just rescued the life of her friend. However, before she can finish her words, another unknown TSF appearance. It is in white and blue armor as well as with a "V" symbol on its head. Both newly appearance TSFs performed the extremely high speed maneuver similar to Colin and all the beams missed their targets or defended by their shields. Immediately, both TSFs aimed their weapons, consist of green beams from regular beam rifles and beam cannons, more powerful red beams from heavy beam cannons and shells from rail guns, to the Heavy Laser class and Laser class BETA and fired; resulted as the total destruction of the entire group of BETA, included the Fort class that towering them in one simple strike.

"This is Kira Yamato of ZGMF-X10A Freedom; White Fang 3 thank you for your warning."

"You are welcome…." Looking through the view screen, the members of White Fang Squadron found that the eishi of the two extremely powers TSFs are not older than them too far. In fact, when they saw the performance from their TSFs and Colin's Knight of Chaos, their believed that they have seen technologies that beyond their imagination; however, the appearance and performance of there two TSFs are far beyond everything they can think of; for example, highly maneuverable ability in the air, powerful beam weapons and highly beam résistance armor that even stronger than the Takemikaduti's advance anti-beam coating.

"I believe that all of you should not be so surprises about our new friends' ability, since their Gundams are the best mobile suits from their kinds", Colin replied quietly. "However, I never expect that for any possible dimensional traveler, you are the one that appearance at the twilight hours, Athrun Zala of ZGMF-X09A Justice and Kira Yamato of ZGMF-X10A Freedom. If my guess is correct, the indestructible Space Battleship Archangel is here as well with the Pink Songstress of Peace and the Golden Goddess of Victory, am I correct?"

Everyone is speechless. For Yui and the others they felt that Colin is somehow already known about their new friends and completely not surprised by their capabilities as well as what they can do. One the other hand, both Athrun and Kira are surprised that some one does know about not only themselves, but also Lacus and Cagalli, since it is actually shortly after they arrived to this dimension when the GENESIS cannon fired at them. In fact, when the Archangel went to Earth for further investigation of the new world, they received the communication around the Kyoto and realized that the human in this world is fighting against the alien invader known as BETA around the city. It is the time when Izumi is in trouble and Athrun decided to assist.

"May I ask who you are", Kira asked. "From the communication we received, I believe that you are the commander of the White Fang Squadron."

"Before I introduce myself, I would like to say thank you for rescue my cute student when she is in dangerous situation, Athrun Zara", Colin said. "For me, I am Colin Z Bertram from United Nation Force Alternative Four Project. My rank is Operative Lieutenant Commander, call sign Warlock."

"No way, Colin is actually a Lieutenant Commander, not a Lieutenant", Aki spoke to the others surprisingly.

"Listen Aki, Colin is not just a regular Lieutenant Commander", Shimako explained to others calmly, although she is also shocked by the actual rank of their instructor from the United Nation Force. "Being an operative rank from secret project means Colin is one of the project executive members and holds more authority than a regular Lieutenant Commander. His actually rank may actually be Commander of even Captain!"

Yui and the rest of from White Fang Squadron are completely speechless. In fact, they through that they have already realized the character of Colin in that night one years ago. However, from now on they found that Colin is being surrounded by more mysterious and secrets again.

"Colin Z Bertram", Yui spoke to herself silently. "Who are you?"

At the same time when the BETA started to launch its offense to Kyoto, Karen had been assigned to the forefront as an eishi and her TSF is actually a modified Zuikaku like those piloted by Yui and her friends with new operation system. As one of the first TSF squadrons to encounter the invasion of BETA, her squadron fought bravely but still forced to withdraw due to the overwhelming number of BETA. After the violence engagement, half of the squadron is lost, Karen fought alone in order to let the others to retreat. In fact, she almost got herself killed if the delivery from Colin is not arrived on time. As the reentry pods appeared and separate itself in the air, the fragments had killed all BETA around her Zuikaku when their hit the ground and revealed the TYPE-00P Takemikaduti Type P, the prototype and experimental unit of TYPE-00 series, in dark grey armor. Once it is touched down on the ground, Karen relocated herself to the new TSF and active it when an image appeared in the view screen.

"It's good to see you, Karen."

"It is the TSF that specially designed for Imperial Royal Guard, am I connect, Reinforce?" Karen replied. "I through that they would be completed after the Battle of Kyoto?"

"Master…Colin said that the value of a tool is only for the best time to use it", Reinforce replied with a smile on her face, "Another five Takemikaduti had been delivered under Colin's requests!"

"I see, so Colin decides that they are ready for the path they had chosen", Karen spoke to herself silently. As the partner of Colin, Karen did known parts of his plan and she knows about the existence of Reinforce as Colin's personal assistant. However, Karen found that Reinforce is a strange and mysterious being that although she is existed, somehow she gives others the feeling that she is not existence in the world, especially after looking at her long silver hair and crimson eyes. "I have to go now, see you later."

"Good Hunt, Karen".

As the communication is over, Karen had set the S-11 SD Device in the Zuikaku and launched in her Takemikaduti.

"Karen Kasumi, call sign Phoenix, launched in Takemikaduti!"

Shortly after her departure, her Zuikaku exploded in flame and destroyed a large number of BETA with it.

Similar to Yui and the others, Karen became an independence TSF unit within the battlefield and assisted the friendly forces to relocate to the newly formed second defense line. During her quest, she first protected a group of infantry and civilians from a group of Warrior class and Soldier class BETA; than eliminated entire group of Tank class thanked to the combat capability of Takemikaduti and eventually destroyed a battle group of BETA consist of Laser class and Fort class by her own. After that, she continued to advance to the forefront when she found that the 105 th Tactical Armor Group "Zephyr" of Imperial Royal Guard is engaging a large number of BETA when one of its Zuikaku in white armor is in trouble. Before the three Grappler class BETA can advance and destroyed the fallen TSF, Karen jumped and appeared in front of the TSF with the High Frequency Long Blade activated, she cut the three BETA into places in less than a minutes.

"Are you all right", Karen spoke to the eishi of Zuikaku through the view screen and found that the eishi is at the same age as Yui and her friends. "I am Lieutenant Karen Kasumi, call sign Phoenix, don't worry you are safe now!"

"I am fine, thanks for the rescue", the eishi replied in shocked but politely; intended to harden herself and be strong when facing others. However, Karen seemed to remember someone by looking at her face. Suddenly a new view screen appeared and the commander of this group is speaking to her and both of them are surprised to see each other under the current situation.

"I am Colonel Seiichirō Aoki to Phoenix, thank you for your assistance to my eishi when she is in danger."

"I am Lieutenant Karen Kasumi, call sign Phoenix. I am…"

"It is been a while, isn't it, Karen", Seiichirō spoke to Karen seriously. "It is good to see you again."

Because of the support from Karen's Takemikadut, the 105 th Tactical Armor Group is able to rebel the offense from the BETA; Because of the combat capability of Takemikadut, Karen is able to destroy totally one third of BETA by her own. After the engagement, Karen and the 105 th Tactical Armor Group is being supplied, since the BETA offense would never be the last one.

At this moment, Seiichirō is speaking to Karen through a personal communication link.

"It has been a long time since we see each other", Seiichirō broke the silence first. "Where have you been these years?"

"I…traveled to difference places", Karen replied.

"Resigned from the Imperial Royal Guard, enrolled the Imperial Army and then requested the assignment to Asia Continent forefront?' Seiichirō's voice changed. "Shimako and me are worry and tried to contact you all these years, why don't you contact us since you are still alive?"

"Look, you can see that I am still alive and have enrolled the Imperial Royal Guard again", Karen countered. "My wellbeing is no longer for your consideration!"

"…."

"I am sorry I believe that the anger within is getting over me", Karen spoke to Seiichirō again. "How about you and Shimako? Last time I see you Aoki you are still a major but yur are currently a colonel in rank. Is Shimako happy about her life? If the answer is NO then I will never forgive you!"

"Many things had happened and Shimako had retired from her eishi duties to takecare our three children, our son and two daughters", Seiichirō replied. "As a father, I have to say thank you for saving the life of my daughter."

"Your daughter, it can't be?"

"Yes, she is the eishi that you have rescued during the last engagement", Seiichirō replied on a smile on his face. "Don't you realize she looks like Shimako?"

"I see, that's explain…"

"Colonel, this is CP, we have multiple number of BETA battle group incoming. Prepare to engage immediately."

"Acknowledge, the 105 th Tactical Armor Group will launch and engage the incoming BETA immediately", after his words, Seiichirō spoke to Karen. "We are going to engage the incoming BETA, are you coming with us?'

"Of course", Karen replied. "Remember the old days that I am still under your command with Shimako, I am the Striker after all."

Look at the war zone in front of them, Seiichirō clearly realized that his tactical armor group is in serious problem, since the primary targets of Laser class and Heavy Laser class is too well protected from other strains which included the Fort class are used as shields when they continued to fire and recharge their lasers into maximum level. Even with the assistance of Karen's Takemikaduti, the formation of BETA still remained in solid and there is no way to counter the BETA offense if the situation continued; not to mentioned that the 105 th Tatcical Armor Group had no place to back off, since the second defend line would be torn apart if they could not counter the BETA offense in here.

"Phoenix to Zephyr 1 requested to attack as an independence unit!"

"Negative, you are going to get nothing but yourself killed", Seiichirō replied angrily.

"It is impossible for you to survive even you can wipe out the Laser class and Heavy class BETA with your advanced TSF!"

"We don't have a choice", Karen countered. "It is either we stopped the BETA in here or let the defend line tore apart and I am going to do it anyway so…" However, before she could finish her words, a communication occurred at the public network when everyone in the war zone can be heard:

"I am Lieutenant Commander Murrue Ramius, command officer of General-Purpose Assault Battleship Archangel, started from five minutes later we would employed the alpha strike maneuver with weapons abroad our ship and to all resistance forces fighting against the BETA in war zone, withdraw immediately. I repeated, withdraw immediately!"

Five minutes after the communication, Karen and the members of 105 th Tactical Armor Group saw that more powerful green beams when compare to the Heavy Laser class's counterparts appeared in the sky and shot to the formation of BETA, resulted in the total destruction of its vanguards included the Fort class. Almost immediately, the shells from linear cannons arrived and killed all the Laser and Heavy Laser class at the impacts. Eventually, extremely large number of missiles appeared and stormed the entire war zone which eliminates all the remaining BETA, leaving the threat of BETA in this sector no longer existed.

Abroad the Archangel, Mu is speaking to Murrue and Lacus before the mobile suit squadron is deployed.

"In short, the Operative Lieutenant Commander Colin Z Bertram from United Nation Force in this world somehow knows about us and requests our assistance during this battle against BETA, the alien invader to mankind in this world by transferred the entire database about the BETA as well as this world to us?"

"Yes, according to the data from Kira and Athrun, our mobile suits may be overall have better protection than their humanoid machine called Tactical Surface Fighter but close quarter combat against BETA is still not recommended", Murrue replied. "Kira and Athrun are fighting besides Operative Lieutenant Commander Bertram at this moment with the Imperial Royal Guard White Fang Squadron and we are going to assist the 105 th Tactical Armor Group of Imperial Royal Guard during its engagement against the incoming BETA offense."

"In short, we are going to fight again some kinds of space monster instead of shooting at human", Dearka replied. "Sound good to me."

"Everyone, we clearly realized that this is not our war", Lacus spoke to the others in her voice of determination. "However, as long as there are people that need our help at the twilight hours and it is within our power to help them, we are going to do the right thing in the name of humanity!"

( Background Music: Launch! Gundam From Mobile Suit Gundam SeeD OST )

"GAT-X105 Strike, to the linear catapult", being assigned to monitor and communicate with Archangel's mobile suit and mobile armor complement in the Combat Information Center, Miriallia Haw gave out the order for mobile suit squadron to launch.

"Mu La Flaga, Strike launching!"

"Next, GAT-X103 Buster, to the linear catapult!"

"Acknowledge, Dearka Elsman, Buster launch!"

"GAT-X102 Dual to the linear catapult!"

"Yzak Joule launch in Dual immediately!"

"Next, M1 Astray, to the linear catapult; however, Ms. Hahnenfuss, are you getting used to the M1 Astray?'

"Just called me Shiho is okay Miriallia, in fact it is quite similar to the GINN and I believe that I can adopt to pilot the M1 Astray in actual combat!"

"Hahnenfuss, be careful out there, since it is the first time for us to fight against those monster known as BETA." Yzak's appeared in the view screen and spoke to Shiho.

"Don't worry, both of you", Shiho replied calmly. "I am a red coat from ZAFT after all, Shiho Hahnenfuss, launching in M1 Astray."

"ZGMF-600 GuAIZ to the linear catapult!"

"I have no love for fighting but in order to protect those cannot protect themselves, I choose to fight! Nicol Amalfi, launch in ZGMF-600 GuAIZ!"

"MBF-02 Strike Rough to the linear catapult!"

"Cagalli Yula Athha, Strike Rough launching!"

"M1 Astray Asahi unit to the linear catapult!"

"Asagi Caldwell, I am going!"

"M1 Astray Mayura unit to the linear catapult!"

"Mayura Labatt launching!"

"M1 Astray Juri unit to the linear catapult!"

"Juri Wu Nien launch in M1 Astray!"

( Background Music: Archangel From Mobile Suit Gundam SeeD OST )

Looking up into the sky, Karen and the others from 105 th Tactical Armor Group of the Imperial Royal Guard found that a strange but also large battleship is flying in the sky and a number of unknown TSFs are launching from its twin legs modules. As the lead TSF touched down on the ground with other strange TSFs followed by it, the communication link is opened and connected to Seiichirō.

"I am Lieutenant Commander Mu La Flaga, mobile suit squadron commander of Archangel to Colonel Aoki of Imperial Royal Guard 105 th Tactical Armor Group, how may I service?"

"Colonel Seiichirō Aoki of Imperial Royal Guard 105 th Tactical Armor Group, I have to thank for your reinforcement in time. However, which national military is you belonged to and how do you know about us?"

"Let's say that you have friend that know about us and our background would be too difficult to explain at this moment. How about we talk about it after the battle?"

"I believed that there is something more important for us to handle", Karen spoke to both men as the BETA battle groups appeared again. "Let's defeat the BETA first!"

After her words, the 105 th Tactical Armor Group advanced towards the BETA with Karen's Takemikaduti when the Archangel's mobile suit squadron enrolled the engagement when the nearly invincible Archangel continued to dominate the battlefield from the sky.

"One down, two to go", Mu spoke to himself when the Strike in Aile Packs took out a Grappler class BETA with its beam rifle. Due to the role of Strike as the commander unit, it is not suitable for equipped the Sword or Launcher Pack; not to mention the so-called Perfect Pack with all three packs of weapons added together, since the power generator would never able to support the energy requirement to operate. As the minimum of TSF operation is the element required of two units, Karen's Takemikaduti is operated with the Strike at this moment, since other eight mobile suits are operated in two flights and the Takemikaduti is the only TSF from the 105 th Tactical Armor Group to be maneuverable enough to follow the mobile suits' actions due to its new OS. "It seemed that your TSF is special and unlike the so-called Zuikaku, you can keep up with our speed and mobility."

"TYPE-00 Takemikaduti is a new generation TSF developed by new technologies apart from the former generation TSF", Karen replied. "In fact, it is Lieutenant Bertram that introduced the new operation system and enhanced the Takemikaduti from its original design and the one who completed it. Furthermore, he is the one who taught us about the maneuver that similar to yours." During her communication with Mu, Karen eliminated a Fort class by beheaded it with the High Frequency Long Blade.

"That is endless", Dearka complained when the Buster combine the 350mm Gun Launcher and 94mm High-energy Rifle into the Hyper Impulse Long Range Sniper Rifle and destroyed all the joins of a Fort class right legs; resulted as it lost its balance and crushed to the ground and killed at the smaller strains towered by it. It was still alive until being shot at by the 175mm Grenade Launcher from the Duel. "No matter how many we kill they are still coming!"

"Just shut up and stay focus", Yzak replied after the Duel without the Assault Shroud killed a number of Grappler class BETA by the 57 mm High Energy Beam Rifle. "Your words can't improve the situation!"

"One of the greatest strength for BETA is their overwhelming number", Shiho spoke to both of them when her M1 Astray destroyed a Fort class by the Hyper Bazooka. "Even our mobile suit would have a difficult time to fight against them, since we are going to either run out of ammo or energy."

"However, we have to fight on", Nicol spoke to the others when a Destroyer class BETA is killed by the beam claws at GuAIZ's MA-MV03 Composite Shield and followed by a shot from the MA-M21G Beam Rifle. "That is the only way we can do right now!"

At the same time when the pilots of ZAFT ( Zodiac Alliance of Freedom Treaty ) are fighting aggressively against the BETA, the flight formed by the Orb Union is supporting the Zuikaku during the 105 th Tactical Armor Group's engagement against the BETA.

"Are you all right?" Cagalli asked one of the eishis after rescue her from grounded by a group of Grappler class BETA."

"I am all right and able to fight, thanks for the rescue!" The female eishis replied immediately.

"I see, then please take care yourself", Cagalli replied when the MBF-02 Strike Rough advanced and found that a group of Laser class is protected by several Grappler class BETA.

"Asagi and Mayura, eliminate those Grappler class in the front, Juri targeted those Laser class and destroyed them immediately before they can fire the laser!"

"Acknowledge, Cagalli", after their replied in union; the three M1 Astray advanced when Asagi and Mayura used their TYPE 71 Beam Rifle to eliminate the Grappler class and Juri carefully aimed to the Laser class and destroyed them before they can fired their laser. On the area is clear, Strike Rough appeared in front of the Heavy Laser class and killed them with its beam saber.

At the same time when her mobile suit squadron is fighting against the BETA on the ground, the Archangel is being shot by the Heavy Laser class from the ground. Because of her present, the 105 th Tactical Armor Group found that it had far less attack from the Laser and Heavy Laser class.

"Incoming laser from BETA!"

"Fire the Anti-Beam Depth Charges", Murrue gave out the order immediately and the anti-beam depth charges released clouds of beam-absorbing particles. Under the protection of Laminated Armor, the Archangel dissipates the heat of laser beam across the whole hull, granting her an incredible defense against beam weapon fire from BETA.

"Gottfried and Valiant, Fire!" after her words, the Gottfried Mk. 71 225cm High-Energy Beam Cannons and Valiant Mk.8 110cm Linear Cannon fired their beams and shells to the BETA formation, followed by storm of missile from the missile launchers.

Although with the appearance of Archangel, her mobile suit squadron, Warlock and the White Fang Squadron, the BETA still continued to advance to the Kyoto and for those less fortune, the eishi had to fought for their lives before reinforcement arrived to their loctions.

"…Mayday, this is Defender 5 from Defender Squadron of Imperial Army, we have incoming Tank class and are being overwhelmed by the BETA, request assistance for any friendly force immediately…I repeat…" As the female eishi continue to send out the request for emergency support, her TYPE-77 / F-4J Gekishin is being grounded by a group of Tank class and they are going to tore it apart when suddenly a silver flash appeared and eliminated all the Tank class and save the life of the eishi.

"Odin from United Nation Force A-01 Special Tack Force to the Defender Squadron of Imperial Army, I have rescued Defender 5 and please retreat and regroup immediately. We will handle the BETA offense from this moment!"

"Thank you but what is the United Nation Force doing in here?" As the leader of Defender Squadron, the eishi known as Defender 1 asked.

"We come to save lives", the eishi known as Odin replied and advanced to the BETA ahead of him when the soldier in the war zone started to hear something from the communication link.

"…Achieve your mission with all your might…."

Followed by the female voices liked a song for war, a squadron of TYPE-04 Shiranui Second in blue armor appeared and followed the path that the TYPE-04 Shiranui Second in silver armor walked upon.

"…Despair not until your last breath…"

Following the TYPE-04 Shiranui Second in silver armor, these eishi piloted the Shiranui Second in blue armor fought against the BETA like the legendary Valkyries within the battlefield.

"…Never give up and do your best to rescue the lives of your companions…"

Together, Odin and "Valkyries" the maidens of war proved that mankind is still able to defeat the BETA through their actions, even the BETA with overwhelming numbers and used their actions to encourage the Imperial Army in the battlefield.

"Valkyrie 1 to all Valkyries", First Lieutanant Isumi Michiru spoken to the rest of her squadron. "All weapons free and let's showed the BETA that what the Valkyries are making of!"

( Background Music: Celestial To Stumble )

"This is CP to Odin and all Valkyries", Lieutenant Suzumiya Haruka said, "Large number of Destroyer class incoming, followed by Fort class BETA!"

"Valkyrie 1 to all Valkyries", Isumi spoken to the rest of her squadron after received the update report. "All Valkyries, aimed the EML-99M Electromagnetic Induction Launcher to the BETA formation and fire!"

As the 120mm shells hit their targets and created a period of chaos within the BETA formation, all the TYPE-04 Shiranui Second on blue armor replaced the EML-99M Electromagnetic Induction Launcher with other second generation weapons and advances; destroyed all BETA in range by following the path of Odin.

"Don't get in my way", Lieutenant Hayase Mitsuki said to herself as the High Frequency Long Blade cut an unfortunate Destroyer class, at the wrong place at the wrong time, in half and continued to advance. As the storm vanguard of the Valkyrie squadron, her position is located at the spearhead of the formation but still followed the path of Odin and War Dog.

"Is it only me or everyone believes that Lieutenant Hayase is fighting more aggressive than she used to be?" Second Lieutenant Kazama Touko asked the rest of Valkyries. At the same time, she aimed the 120mm rail gun towards a Fort class and killed it with a few shots.

"Maybe she is being too inspirited by those two", Lieutenant Munakata Misae replied calmly. "Due to this, her way of fighting at this moment is nothing more than hot-headed and reckless." Her TSF 36mm auto cannon fired a storm of ammo and eliminated several Grappler class BETA when she spoke to others

"But we really can't say anything about that, after witnessed what they had done so far", Isumi replied. "No one can even imagine just two TSFs alone would be able to fight against several battle groups of BETA consist of Laser class and Heavy Laser class, however, they had proved it just before our eyes!"

"First Lieutenant Isumi, I believe that among us, Akane is most likely the number one fan of those two", Second Lieutenant Kashiwagi Haruko said. "am I right?" Haruko continued to advance and killed a lot number of Tank class BETA on her way with the 36mm auto cannon.

"Don't say something about that under our current situation!" Akane countered.

"We are fighting the BETA at this moment! Second Lieutenant Tsukiji Tae, Second Lieutenant Takahara, Second Lieutenant Asakura, please eliminate the Grappler class that protected the Laser class and Heavy Laser class so that I can destroy them directly!"

"Acknowledge", all of them replied in union.

"Then, Second Lieutenant Suzumiya Akane, targets extermination!" After her words, the Valkyrie advance towards to the battlefield with her TSF in blue armor.

"This is CP to Odin and all Valkyries", Haruka said, "We have incoming report the unknown but friendly TSFs and…a flying battleship? to enroll the war the unknown forces are currently supporting the Imperial Royal Guard 105 th Tactical Armor Group during its engagement against the BETA."

"A flying battleship? I see, we continue the battle according to the plan", Operative Lieutenant Commander Shirogane Takeru, call sign Odin replied calmly. "Odin to War Dog, let's go!"

"Acknowledge", Operative First Lieutenant Jinguuji Marimo replied.

"In short, besides Warlock and White Fang Squadron, we had Odin and the A-01 Special Task Force "Valkyrie" as well as unknown flying battleship and her TSF squadron to fight against the BETA during the Battle of Kyoto", General Scarlet spoke to Yuuhi after hearing the report from the Grand Chamberlain. "Not to mention under their encouragement by actions, the Imperial Army had gathered whatever reserved force it can deploy to the battlefield and counteroffensive is prepared to launch; the First Tactical Armor Wing will be the spearhead when the ground force and naval would provided the maximum tactical support."

( Background Music: King's love is for the sake of the people From Super Robot War Z2 World Reborn OST )

"I see, and then it is time to go!" After her words, Yuuhi revealed herself in an eishi suit and spoke to General Scarlet. "Please deployed all the available Imperial Royal Guard, we will fight against the BETA one more time before withdraw from Kyoto by following the plan."

"Supreme shogun Koubuin, that's too dangerous", the Grand Chamberlain intended to reason with Yuuhi. "You can leave General Scarlet for the operation!"

"Colin…no, the eishi known as Warlock once told me that If a king does not move ahead, how can he expect his pawns to follow his path he walked upon", Yuuhi replied. "As the representative of the emperor, it is my duty to stand in front of our people to protect them from any harm, not matter the opponent is BETA or other hostile existence. Beside of these reason, I am going to fight because…I am a human!"

"Acknowledge, Supreme shogun Koubuin", General Scarlet replied. "We, the Imperial Royal Guard, would walk upon the path that you, on behalf of the emperor, lead us till the end of time!"

"Attention, this is CP from the Capital Imperial Royal Guard General Headquarter. All combat readiness and reserve force are deployed immediately under the name of Supreme shogun Koubuin. I repeat, all Imperial Royal Guard ready to be launch…"

As the order continues to be given to the TSFs of Imperial Royal Guard, the Zuikaku in purple armor started to advance when a Zuikaku in red armor and a Zuikaku in blue armor followed its path; followed by a number of Zuikaku in orange or white armor and a large number of Zuikaku in black armor.

"Kamui, Supreme Shogun Koubuin's Zuikaku had been activated", Fuma Monou, Orange Coat Eishi, spoken to his childhood friend as well as his command officer; "as well as General Scarlet's Zuikaku."

"In short, its only means that when General Scarlet would overall command the Imperial Royal Guard as usual, it would be Supreme Shogun Koubuin herself to lead us into the heat of battlefield", Kamui Shirō, the Red Coat Eishi as well as the commander, replied calmly.

"It seemed that you are happy, since you are smiling", another voice occurred in the view screen. Its owner is Arashi Kishū, another Orange Coat Eishi and the so-called "Hidden Priestess of Ise Temple"

"Of course Kamui is happy", Sorata Arisugawa the strongest White Coat Eishi in the tactical wing replied. "Don't you see besides the unknown flying battleship and her TSFs squadron, we have Odin the Silver Savior, and the Valkyries from United Nation Force A-01 Special Task Force and Warlock the Steel Messiah, and the unknown White Fang Squadron with unknown TSFs are fighting the BETA as we speak? During this battle we properly got the strongest and most powerful eishis as well as TSFs among the world to enroll!"

"I would advise you to shut up, your idiot", Arashi replied quietly.

"It's all right, Kishū", Kamui replied. "Sorata is right, since we are going to witness the greatest battle between mankind and BETA since the BETA arrived on Earth. Major Subaru Sumeragi ( Orange Coat Eishi ) and Major Seishirō Sakurazuka, ( Orange Coat Eishi ) inform the members of the 77 th Tactical Armor Wing prepared to launch!"

"Acknowledge", as his sub-ordinates replied in union and disappeared from the view screen, Kamui laid back and prepared himself for the final battle of Kyoto inside his Zuikaku in red armor. However, a view screen appeared from the CP of 77 th Tactical Armor Wing "Kamui".

"Kamui, are you all right", the CP officer in the screen asked. However, her voice showed nothing but worry.

"I am okay; you don't need to worry, Kotori."

"You are not", Kotori countered. "You may able to fool others, even elder brother but not me. You have been fighting nonstop since the beginning of battle. You are always there when others are able to retreat from the forefront and rest. Kamui, please don't push yourself too hard."

"Don't worry, Kotori, I know what I am doing and besides, I am not fighting alone so you don't need to worry."

"Is it for the proud of the Imperial Royal Guard, or just simply being the proud of a warrior?" Another view screen appeared and Satsuki Yatōji, the tactical forecaster of 77 th Tactical Armor Wing spoke to Kamui. "You never allow yourself to lose to them, right?"

"Either Warlock and Odin are fighting almost nonstop since they enrolled this battle", Kamui replied with his eyes closed. "Every time I closed my eyes I saw them fighting, no matter how overwhelming number from the BETA and more important, they are not fighting for their own gained but a possible and better tomorrow of mankind. How can I rest before this battle is over?"

"Kamui, can we win this battle?" Kotori asked.

"I believe that even with the unknown flying battleship and her TSFs enrolled the battle, it is impossible to defend the Kyoto in the long term", Satsuki replied. "However, it is still possible for us to at least defeat the BETA in this battle."

"In fact, like Supreme Shogun Koubuin had told us before, the reason for us to withdraw from Kyoto after this battle is because it is part of the greater plan for us to reclaim our country in full force and to preserve the future of humanity."

"This is the Join CP ( Command Post ) of TSFs from Kyoto Defense Force General Headquarter to Imperial Army 5121 Squadron forefront CP, coordinate the attack with the Defender Squadron to eliminate the BETA battle group at sector B101!"

"This is forefront CP of 5121 Squadron; we have received the order clearly and will coordinate our attack with Defender Squadron, Over!"

After given the assignment from its CP, the Imperial Army 5121 Squadron consisted of seven units of TYPE-89 / F-15J Kagerou had coordinated their assault with the remaining TYPE-77 / F-4J Gekisin from Imperial Army Defender Squadron.

Meanwhile, a group of BETA in sector C131 found themselves being bombardment by fragments of reentry shells from Earth orbit, although the laser class and heavy laser class intended to intercept the falling objects, there are too many fragments hitting the ground from the sky when an battalion of F-15E Strike Eagle in blue armor appeared and started to attack the BETA before their could react and rearrange its formation for effective counter attack. As the Orbital Diver Tactical Armor Wing from United Nation Force, this battle group is assigned to support the A-01 Space Task Force during the Battle of Kyoto.

A the same time, the Imperial Army Tactical Armor Group "Iron Lance", a TSF combat unit consist of TYPE-94 Siranui, TYPE-89 / F-15J Kagerou and TYPE-77 / F-4J Gekisin is fighting against a battle group of BETA when three IFF friendly but unknown TSFs had enrolled the battle.

"Chifuyu, how is the enhanced Third Generation TSF specially design for the Imperial Royal Guard?" Technical Colonel Tabane Shinonono asked.

"Although I don't like to admit it, the fact clearly showed that the TYPE-00 Takemikaduti is far more powerful than my white Zuikaku in terms of performance; not to mention the second generation weapons are the bonus." Chifuyu Orimura, Imperial Royal Guard White Coat Eishi in rank of First Lieutenant and one of the strongest TSF eishis in active service in Japan Empire, replied.

"I have to agree", Tabane replied. "However, since second generation weapons are design for the Third Generation TSF, those TSF below the Third Generation had to equip regular weapons, no matter how we enhanced their performance."

"However, elder sister, what is the reason for me and Ichika have to pilot some kind of unknown TSFs instead of TYPE-00 Takemikaduti", Houki Shinonono, younger sister of Tabane, complained.

"First of all unlike Chifuyu, either you or Ichika are never official member of Imperial Royal Guard, since both of you are still cadets that never graduated from the Imperial Royal Guard Academy; not to mention that both of you are considered to be my test pilots in United Nation Force", Tabane countered. "Furthermore, the TSFs that you and Ichika currently piloting is the enhanced variants of YF-23 PAV-1 and PAV-2 which derided as the most expensive piece of scrap in the world; in combat trials versus the YF-22 Raptor, the incoming main host of US Army's Third Generation TSF to replace the F-15E Strike Eagle, the YF-23 had the lead with 18 wins, 14 losses, 5 ties and 3 nulls when two YF-23 units were pitted against two YF-22 units. The board concluded that the YF-22 and YF-23 possessed similar levels of stealth and target finding capability, and as a result most of the battles between the YF-22 and YF-23 become close quarters dogfights where the superior maneuverability and advanced melee CQC of the YF-23 had the advantage. In fact, the only notable advantage of the YF-22 was its prolonged combat operating time and higher fuel efficiency but never yours TSFs in our case, since your TSFs are enhanced to the point that their technologies are the most advanced for mass production TSF units; not to mention the Warlock piloted the same model of TSF as his personal unit, although the technologies for his TSF is never possible for mass production, at least during the period of Earth Chronicle. Besides, your TSF had been repainted to white for Ichika and yours for red; not to mention that both of you are equipped with second generation weapons as well."

"Furthermore, when pitted against the BETA in JIVES simulations, the YF-23 turned out to be stronger of the two, dominating the matches with its anti-BETA load out and design, with a higher kill count and deeper penetration during a standard Hive infiltration JIVES simulation when compared with the YF-22", Ichika followed the speech from Tabane. "Officially, the reason for YF-23 to be rejected is on the basis that it did not meet US combat doctrine and future requirements as well as the YF-22 are cheaper manufacturing cost, longer uptime and greater ease of maintenance. However, the real reasons behind the rejection from US Army are because of political reason and the purpose for TSF to be a support tool for mass destruction weapons like nuclear bomb or…"

"I believe that we have enough conversation in here, Ichika", Chifuyu spoke to her younger brother and the younger sister of Tabane. "Let's focus on the battle ahead of us!"

"Acknowledge", Ichika and Houki replied in union.

"Good hurt and good luck for everyone", Tabane spoke to the members of her experimental TSF unit before the three TSFs started to eliminate the BETA battle group ahead of them and supported the Imperial Army Tactical Armor Group "Iron Lance"

"How about the current situation", General Takatsugu Ikaruga, commander of Imperial Royal Guard Fourth Tactical Armor Wing "Blue Flame" asked his staff at the Zuikaku in red armor which located next to his TYPE-00 Takemikaduti in blue armor.

"From the Kyoto Defense Force General Headquarter, we have been informed that the Raven Network had deployed its mercenary TSF combat units to the battlefield. Furthermore, we have confirmed that all the remaining Imperial Royal Guard TSF units that originally protecting the Supreme Shogun Castle consisted of the "Rising Sun" and "Kamui" had been ordered to launch by Supreme Shogun Koubuin on behalf of the Emperor and the Zuikaku of Supreme Shogun Koubuin is currently leading the offense."

"In short, instead of General Scarlet, it is Supreme Shogun Koubuin that leading the troops towards the battlefield", Ikaruga spoke to himself. "I can never imagine that you can actually move ahead and led the pawns to follow the path that you walked upon, Yuuhi."

"You're Excellency, what is your order", one of his staff asked.

"We do what we must", Ikaruga spoke to his subordinates. "Eliminate the enemy of mankind and for the glory of the empire!"

"For the glory of the Japan Empire!"

Among the mercenary TSF units that dispatched by the Raven Network, the most usual TSFs are F-4E Phantom, F-1 Defender ( an enhanced variant of F-5 Freedom Fighter ), F-2 Guardian ( an enhanced variant of F-16 Fighting Falon ). However, the largest fashion among the Raven Network during the Battle of Kyoto is Order of Mirage Knight, the tactical armor wing that consist of one-hundred-and-eight F-15E Strike Eagle in white armor and the emblem of scarlet cross.

"This is Mirage Knight 1 to all Mirage Knights; eliminate the BETA at sector B140 before we move to B145 to support the friendly Imperial Army", the female wing commander with long and golden hair spoke to his comrades and subordinates calmly. "In the name of our lord, we are his sword to enforce his will no matter who are the opponents!"

"…For Valor…"

"…For Honor…."

"….For the King of Mercenary Soldiers…"

"….For the Never Ending Tomorrow of Mankind…"

Followed by the oath from Order of Mirage Knight, these dauntless knights instead of mercenary eishis advanced towards the BETA formation by following their leader on behalf of their king and effectively wipe out the entire BETA battle group in the sector before more to another like an mirage.

As the Imperial Royal Guard finally deployed to the battlefield, the BETA is currently being hammered around the war zone. Everything seemed to be executed according to the plan and smoothly until Izumi detected that something is coming out from the underground.

"This signal, it can't be", Izumi immediately warned the others when she clearly realized what is going to surface from the ground, since she had double her attention to the underground condition since the last engagement when she is ambushed by a Destroyer class from underground. "White Fang 5 to all friendly forces, we have one Carrier class incoming…"

Before Izumi could finished her warning, the extremely large size Carrier class BETA appeared from the underground and started to release the BETA large number of reinforcement into the war zone.

In the Kyoto Defense Force General Headquarter, the command staffs realized the appearance of this "unknown large strain" and order the artilleries of ground force and naval to target and shoot at it immediately but there is no result at all.

"Contact the Archangel, since her firepower maybe the only means to destroy that monster!" As the General intended to give out this order to the communication staffs, another voice occurred in the air.

"Negative, if the Archangel leave now, than our defense line in her position would be torn apart by BETA, since our battalion over there is too thin and never hold itself together without the present of Archangel support."

"You are…" the General in change said in surprise, since he never expected that she will be here in this hour.

"But how can we do about that BETA?" One of the staffs challenged.

"We have Warlock, two unknown TSFs from Archangel and the White Fang Squadron near the unclassified BETA, let's have faith on them."

"Carrier class…a real one", Aki said in shock.

"Of course it is a real one but how can we do about it", Kasusa asked.

"We don't have S-11 SD Device here", Izumi said.

Yui remained silence when looking at the Carrier class in front of her. In fact, the impact is never the same when you looked at the data instead of the real one.

"I have a plan but I need all of you to cover me when I attack the Carrier class", Colin replied. "I want all of you to clean the path so that I can take out the BETA directly."

"Final Restriction Release, GN-Drive activated", another voice appeared and spoke to Colin. "However, I do not recommend the implement of such action, since this frame is never design for the maximum operation of GN-Drive", Melody the artifact intelligence of his TSF replied.

"It is the only option for us and I would not let those sacrificed their lives for nothing!"

"But how can you take out that thing in such size?" Athrun asked, "Even the Freedom in Full Burst Mode cannot hurt that thing!"

"I have my mean to do it, although this frame is only enough to withstand one shot before being torn apart!"

After his words, everyone nearby could see that green light particles stared to release from Colin's TSF and it floated within the air just like the Justice and Freedom when a large cannon which had the height of a TSF, appeared from nowhere and the TSF color change from black to crimson when Colin spoke to the others.

"I leave the rest to all of you."

…Trans-AM System Online…Activated…

…MODE ACT MAN…GN-Particles Maximum Output….

( Background Music: Fight! From Super Robot War Z2 World Reborn OST )

"Melody, I leave the calculation, firing solution and timing to you!"

"Yes, master. Please focus on the piloting of TSF!"

"This feeling, it can't be?" Far away from Colin's location where the GN-Particles being released violently from the GN-Drive, Lacus felt something is going to happen, thus entered her SEED mode abroad the Archangel at the same time.

"Out of my way", as a Fort class intended to intercept Colin's course towards the Carrier class, it is kicked over by Justice. In short, Yui and her friends clearly realized that Colin is not the only one that brave and reckless to execute such anti-BETA action through the TSF or in Athrun and Kira's words, their Mobile Suits.

After the Fort class is kicked over by Justice, a large number of Destroyer class and Grappler class BETA can be found on Colin's way and behind them is a number of Laser class and Heavy Laser class BETA that aimed to intercept Colin's TSF with their lasers. In order to let Colin to accomplished his objective, Kira activated the Multi-Lock Weapons System of Freedom and immediately, all weapons of his mobile suit are fired in Full Burst Mode, included the twin M100 "Balaena" Plasma beam cannons, the twin MMI-M15 "Xiphas" rail cannons and MA-M20 "Lupus" Beam Rifle, completed eliminated all the Destroyer class and Grappler class BETA in Colin's course. For the Laser and Heavy Laser class BETA that barely survived from Freedom's Full Burst Mode massacre, they found that they had to face a number of wrathfully Takemikaduti from White Fang Squadron.

"Die! BETA", both Yui and Kususa shouted in their war cry and used their High Frequency Long Blade to eliminate all the Heavy Laser class BETA by cutting them into pieces.

"White Fang 3 to White Fang 4 and White Fang 5, let White Fang 1 and White 2 to eliminate the Heavy Laser class", Shimako spoke to Aki and Izumi when the 36mm auto cannons of her TSF are shooing at a group of Tank class BETA that advanced to their position. "Both of you eliminate the Laser class when I will handle the Tank class!"

"Acknowledge", Aki and Izumi replied in union and aimed their 36mm auto cannons towards the location where a large number of Laser class of BETA is stationed. Since the BETA are too focused to Colin's TSF in the sky, their never realized that they are going to be eliminated before they disappeared within the storm of ammo.

"Fire!" Shouted by Aki and Izumi.

"Closing to the target, GN Mega Launcher setting to maximum output, releases the final safety lock." In front of Colin's he can cleanly saw the month of the Carrier class where the BETA reinforcement are coming out. However, due to the extremely unusual high energy reading of the Knight of Choas, the BETA reinforcement started to return to the Carrier class which seemed that even the Carrier class itself had detected the incoming danger, thus intended to retreat to the underground. However…..

"As long as you are already here, it is too late for you to escape alive", Colin replied in an extremely cold voice.

"GN Mega Launcher Full Burst Mode activated in ten, nine, eight, seven, six…", as Melody continued the final count down. Colin spoke to himself, "I made my decision to fight and I have no regret, even means I have to fight alone in the endless cycle against the BETA."

"Five, four, three, two, one, you don't have to",

Melody replied and the light GN-Particles appeared besides Colin and revealed the existence of a girl in United Nation Force's uniform with crimson long hair and eyes. Her right hand covered Colin's hand that prepared to fire the GN Mega Launcher once the countdown is completed.

"You don't need to fight alone. From now on, including Reinforce, me and many people we meet will fight beside you in order to create a better future…final countdown to zero…"

"GN Mega Launcher Full Burst Mode, Fire!"

As Colin's TSF is closed enough to shot the Carrier class BETA almost in zero distance, the GN Mega Launcher released the powerful burst of GN particles that strong enough to eliminate the entire Carrier class within the light and turned the darkness night into day of brighten light.

Everyone within the battlefield can see it, the Superior located at the Original Hive can see it, even the people military or non-military personnel far away from the battlefield of Kyoto can see it: it is the brighten light represented either the beginning of hope live again or the final countdown of destruction.

"General, we have reports from forefront, the BETA is retreating", one of the communication staffs in the command center spoke to the General. "I repeat, we have confirmed that the BETA is retreating from Kyoto!"

When everyone in the command centre still focused on the destruction of Carrier class BETA or the total withdrawal of BETA, the woman left with a little girl before anyone can realize. "Let's go Ruri-Ruri, we are going to talk to your elder brother."

( Background Music: Kimi wa Boku ni Niteiru From Gundam SeeD Destiny )

At the time of sunrise, the Archangel is flying in the sky before she touched down near the Kyoto Shogun Castle when Supreme Shogun Koubuin Yuuh, General Scarlet and the important members of Imperial Royal Guard, Imperial Army and government officials are presented and greeted their allies that helped them to defeat the BETA and protected the Kyoto during the battle.

"I am Koubuin Yuuhi, Supreme Shogun of the Japan Empire, on behalf of the Emperor and the people of Kyoto, thank for the assistance you provided to us during the time we need. By you actions, you have inspirited us to fight for the survival of humanity."

"I am Lacus Clyne", Lacus replied. "By following the decision that guided by our heart, we choose to fight for the survival of humanity."

"I am Cagalli Yula Athha", Cagailli also replied. "So you don't need to thank us."

Surprised by both parties, either the members of Archangel or the senior members of Imperial Royal Guard, Imperial Army and Kyoto government officials found that the aura around Yuuhi, Lacus and Cagalli is similar to each other. However, in Colin's point of view, it is because all of them had been entrusted far more responsibilities than their young age should be. In fact, Colin did have a surprise for Lacus and he is looking forward for her reaction once she knew about it ^-^!

"Lacus Clyne, I remember I heard this name before", one of the government officials said.

"Wait a minutes, are you the singer of Shizukana Yoruni (In the Quiet Night), Mizu no Akashi (Proof of Water), and Mizu no Akashi (Fields of Hope)?"

"It is correct but…" Before Lacus can finish her words, General Scarlet spoke to her seriously.

"So you are the Songstress of Hope that never revealed yourself to the public but your songs to encourage the people that hope is still existed and healed the spirit of people when their needed. Furthermore, the funding under your name had helped countless of people that suffering from BETA around the world and many people, either military or non-military, seemed you as their holy maiden. It is truly my honor to meet you."

"I see you are the legendary Songstress of Hope that the people are talking about", Yuuhi spoke to Lacus before she could reply. "I believe that we can know each other better when a proper chance is available later, since our destination is aimed for a better future of mankind."

Yuuhi then spoke to Takeru and the Valkyries. "On behalf of the Emperor and the people of Kyoto, I thanked for the assistance from the United Nation Force. Your actions had encouraged us and let us believe that it is never a dream to defeat the BETA."

"In fact, no need to thank us for our action, Supreme Shogun Koubuin", Takeru replied on behalf of the United Nation Force. "As long as we are human, we fight for a common goal; the never ending tomorrow of mankind!"

Finally, Yuuhi turned to Colin and said. "Is it the result that you have foreseen?"

"Future never set in stone, although we have new friends here to assist us."

"And they are the members of White Fang Squadron?" Yuuhi looked at the direction where Yui and her friends are standing under their Takemikaduti.

"They are the students that I am being proud of!"

"Then I will leave our new friends to your care."

Before Colin could leave, however, someone called him from his back.

"Colin, might to explain your present in here?"

"Elder brother, what are you doing in here in the uniform of United Nation Force?

What is the meaning of that TSF and when do you start to be able to operate a TSF?"

Colin turned around to the direction of his father and younger sister,

"Father and Olivia, I would explain later…"

"Then I believe that you should explain now, Colin Aoki", a new voice appeared.

"Mother…not this time" Colin spoke to himself.

"Colin Aoki, aka Colin Z Bertram, United Nation Force Alternative Four Operative Lieutenant Commander call sign Warlock, the Steel Messiah that prevented the critical defeated of mankind during these years since the miracle happened in Asia Continent. What you did is honorable..."

As her words continues, Yui and her friends realized that where is the original copy right form Colin's infamous smile is come from; in short, the more beautiful from the smile, the more dangerous it would resulted.

"However, do you believe that hiding anything behind us would make us happy about it?" Immediately Shimako hit the face of her son so hard that Izumi immediately touched her face.

"It must be painful", all of them thought and sweat drop at the same time

"I Just…"

"No more explanation", Shimako countered. "You may have your own reason for doing this but there is no right for you to put your feeling on us, since we are family and nothing would change the fact that you are my son."

"Shimako, let talk about this later", Seiichirō spoke to her wife but only being countered, since he realized that her wife is extremely stubborn when due with family matter.

"Seiichirō, this is the family matter and I am serious", Shimako then pushed Colin towards her. "I known that you have chosen the path only you can walk upon but remember there is always a place for you to rest if you are tired. Ruri-ruri would like to be with you as well."

"But mother..." Olivia countered.

"Let's your elder brother go this time, Olivia. He will explain to us when the time comes."

"In short, Colin is actually member of House Aoki from the Imperial Royal Guard." Izumi said.

"But for what reason he is serving in the United Nation Force instead of the Imperial Royal Guard", Aki asked.

"However, never expected that the greatest weakness of Devil Instructor as well as legendary Steel Messiah is no one but his mother", Shimako said.

"It's touching..." Izumi agreed.

"However, they are the reason for him to fight, no matter how strong the opponents would be", Kasusa spoke to Yui.

"For those he holds dear and desires a better tomorrow for others." Yui replied.

As the girl talks appeared and seemed to be nowhere to stop, Colin decided that enough is enough and its time to stop them.

"Attention members of White Fang Squadron."

After his words, Yui and her friends stood in line immediately and saluted to him.

Due to the training as well as the Battle of Kyoto that they went through, Yui and her friends have accepted Colin as their instructor and command officer.

"I am pleased that you survived from your first battle and have chosen the path that you would walk upon.

Never forget the time that you have been thought, continue to advance and never look back.

The battle of Kyoto is over at this moment but for all of you, it is only the beginning.

Although the time is short, but I am pleased that I am assigned to be your instructor and I will never forget the time we are being together.

Finally, I have to say I am being proud of you.

I leave the rest to you for arrangement, Lieutenant Kasumi."

Colin walked to his TSF after finished his words. However, he stopped and turned her face smiling toward Yui and said.

"Cadet Takamura, it seemed that long hair is more suitable to you than your currently short hair."

Everyone, included Yui, is speechless.

It is because it is the first time for Colin to say something "personal" to them, since he never talk about such thing back to the time in the academy.

( Ending Theme: Beginning From Angela )

Personal data of United Nation Force Alternative Four A-01 Special Task Force:

Operative Lieutenant Commander Shirogane Takeru, Mission Commander, call sign Odin and known as the Silver Savior.

Operative First Lieutenant Jinguuji Marimo, Mission Coordinator, called sign War Dog and known the Steel Maiden.

First Lieutenant Isumi Michiru, Commander of Valkyrie Squadron

Lieutenant Hayase Mitsuki

Lieutenant Suzumiya Haruka

Lieutenant Munakata Misae

Second Lieutenant Kazama Touko

Second Lieutenant Suzumiya Akane

Second Lieutenant Kashiwagi Haruko

Second Lieutenant Tsukiji Tae

Second Lieutenant Takahara

Personal data of Imperial Royal Guard 77 th Tactical Armor Wing:

Colonel Kamui Shirō ( Red Coat Eishi ) Wing Commander

Lieutenant Colonel Fuma Monou ( Orange Coat Eishi ) Deputy Wing Commander

Major Subaru Sumeragi ( Orange Coat Eishi )

Major Major Seishirō Sakurazuka, ( Orange Coat Eishi )

Lieutenant Arashi Kishū ( Orange Coat Eishi )

Lieutenant Sorata Arisugawa ( White Coat Eishi )

Lieutenant Eishi Hokuto Sumeragi ( Orange Coat Eishi )

First Lieutenant Yūto Kigai ( Black Coat Eishi )

First Lieutenant Kusanagi Shiyū i ( Black Coat Eishi )

First Lieutenant Satsuki Yatōji ( White Coat Non-Combat Eishi ) CP Tactical Forecaster.

Lieutenant Kotori Monou ( White Coat Non-Combat Eishi ) CP Communication Officer

…

Lieutenant Colin Aoki, an outcast from House Aoki, since he cannot pilot TSF; a technical officer from Imperial Army specialist for TSF development and modifications.

Lieutenant Colin Z Bertram of United Nation Force, Instructor of Imperial Royal Guard White Fang Squadron original five members, the infamous Devil Instructor of Imperial Royal Guard Academy.

Operative Lieutenant Commander Colin Z Bertram of United Nation Force Alternative Four Project, call sign Warlock, the living legend of Steel Messiah, a lone one-man-army that aimed to prevent the critical defeat of mankind during the war against BETA, even both hands never held or gained anything.

Elder brother, which is the true character of yours?

By Second Lieutenant Olivia Aoki, younger daughter from Seiichirō Aoki and Shimako Aoki, Imperial Royal Guard White Coat Eishi.

Next Chapter: White Fang

P.S.:

According to the Muv Luv Alternative Total Eclipse Amine, General Takatsugu Ikaruga did pilot his TYPE-00R Takemikaduti during the rescue of Takamura Yui, from a group of Tank class BETA. However, since the Takemikaduti is never completed and still in the stage of construction before the BETA invasion to Japan soil, resulted as the T-82R / F-4J Kai Zuikaku appeared in the dream of Noto Izumi. Since General Takatsugu Ikaruga's TYPE-00R Takemikaduti is based on the original design and only equipped with regular TSF's weapons, its abilities of TSF itself are never matched with the "Enhanced" variants piloted by Karen Kasumi and the members of White Fang Squadron during the Battle of Kyoto; not to mention that the enhanced Takemikaduti is armed with second generation weapons which made them a better and more effective anti-BETA weapons.

Due to the cost, materials and technologies that required producing and maintenance the TYPE-00 Takemikaduti, annual production of total number of thirty units of such advanced TSFs is the limited for the Imperial Royal Guard without the assistance provided by Colin's hidden production facilities. In fact, even with Colin's assistance from the shadow, it is still impossible to replace all the Zuikaku with Takemikaduti at once. Due to this, the remaining Zuikaku had been enhanced to 2,5 Generation TSF ( like those used by Karen Kasumi and the members of White Fang Squadron before they switched to Takemikaduti ) as part of GalaRay Project and continued to serve the Imperial Royal Guard until their positions can be replaced by Takemikaduti.


	4. PHASE 03 White Fang

Muv Luv Alternative Chronicles The Final Conflict

Chapter 3 White Fang

( Background Music: Introduction of TSF From Muv Luv Alternative OST )

…since the tactical surface fighter is the successors of fighter jet as the main host weapon against the BETA, the way TSF military units are arranged usually similar to air force unit…

An Element is made up by two TSFs, the smallest combat unit available. It is also the unit size that Orbital Divers for United Nation Force are deployed in during their drop towards their objectives(s), prior to forming up before an assault.

A Flight constitutes by four TSFs; its organization form is often used for groupings such as Storm Vanguards or Rear Guards. Independent Flights may exist, such as Argos Test Flight, Bao-Feng Test Flight, Imperial Royal Guard 19 th Independence Guard Flight, ZAFT Flight and Orb Flight of Archangel. Flights use identification codes ending in "fli".

Five to twelve TSFs form a Squadron. Examples including War Dog Squadron with five deployable pilots at maximum, the seven named pilots of East Germany's 666 th Schwarzesmarken, United States Army Aggressor Squadron "Flankers", Imperial Army 5121 Squadron, United Nation Force 207B Acting Combat Training Squadron, the Imperial Army Defender Squadron, United States of America Naval VF-103 Jolly Rogers Squadron stationed abroad the Seventh Fleet Flagship Nimitz-class Tactical Surface Fighter Carrier USS Enterprise , the United Nation Force A-01 Valkyrie Squadron, the Imperial Royal Guard White Fang Squadron and the Mobile Suit Squadron of Archangel. Squadron ID codes end in "sqd".

At thirteen to thirty-six TSFs, the unit is called a Group or Battalion. Five named examples are the US's 66 th Tactical Armor Battalion "Hunter", United Nation Force ( European Union Force ) 44 th Tactical Armored Battalion "Cerberus" stationed at euro front, the Far East Soviet Army 3rd Army 18th Division 211th Tactical Armored Battalion "Zhar", United States Army 65th Combat Training Group "Infinity", Imperial Army Fuji Tactical Surface Fighter Training Group and Imperial Royal Guard 105 th Tactical Armor Group "Zephyr".

At thirty-seven up to one-hundred-and-eight TSFs, the unit represents a Wing. The United Nation Force A-01 Special Task Force is an example of a Wing-sized combat unit. Another five examples are the Imperial Royal Guard Imperial Royal Guard First Tactical Armor Wing "Rising Sun", Fourth Tactical Armor Wing "Blue Flame", 77 th Tactical Armor Wing "Kamui" and Imperial Army First Tactical Armor Wing and Order of the Mirage Knight, the currently largest mercenary TSF combat unit in Raven Network.

( Opening Theme: Hagane no Resistance From JAM Project )

…after the strategically withdrawal from Kyoto, US forces stationed in Japan are ordered to retreat in a violation of the joint security pact from Japan. As BETA forces continued to advance and close in on Tokyo, the imperial government relocates to Sendai.

As the BETA continued its advance and makes it as far as Yokohama, where they begin to construct a new hive. Another hive is constructed at the island of Sadogashima off Japan's Northern coast.

Meanwhile, the COSEAN ( Consolidation of South-East Asia Union ), United State of America, the Japan Imperial Army and Imperial Royal Guard, the United Nation Force, the Raven Network and the newly formed independence military organization "Terminal" combine forces are preparing in their largest operation to date in an attempt to reclaim Japan's main island of Honshu. As a side project from United Nation Force Alternative Four Project, Project GalaRay is implemented in order to ensure the combine force would be readied for the incoming siege of BETA Yokohama Hive…

Under the tradition of Japan Empire Imperial Royal Guard, authority for naming the TSF unit above the rank of flight is come from the supreme shogun on behalf of the emperor. Such examples included 105 th Tactical Armor Group "Zephyr" currently commanded by Brigadier General Seiichirō Aoki, First Tactical Armor Wing "Rising Sun" commanded by General Scarlet, Fourth Tactical Armor Wing "Blue Flame" commanded by General Takatsugu Ikaruga and 77 th Tactical Armor Wing "Kamui" commanded by Colonel Kamui Shirō. Such tradition continued to exist even to the time of Battle of Lunar and the final decision Battle of Mars when role of TSF is replaced by Mobile Suits or Personal Armor Troopers. However, throughout the history of the Imperial Royal Guard, there is one exception; instead of commissioned after given the name from the supreme shogun on behalf of the emperor, this special squadron had made its name during the Battle of Kyoto and the war himes under its flag had proved themselves through their loyalty to Imperial Royal Guard and their duties as the protectors of mankind when fighting against the BETA during its invasion to the Kyoto. This special squadron is officially named as "White Fang" by the supreme shogun on behalf of the emperor after the great battle at Kyoto and its War-Himes are the being entrusted the TYPE-00 Takemikaduti; the Third Generation Tactical Surface Fighter and one of the most advanced TSFs during the Human and BETA war during the period of Earth Chronicles.

"This is CP from Imperial Royal Guard Fourth Tactical Armor Wing "Blue Flame" commanded by General Takatsugu Ikaruga to White Fang Squadron. We have detected Laser class and Heavy Lase class BETA among the incoming BETA battle groups. Under the direct order from General Takatsugu Ikaruga, White Fang Squadron is given the order to eliminate those targets before they can become a threat during the engagement. White Fang 1, do you copy?"

"This is White Fang 1 and we have received the order clearly", Second Lieutenant Takamura Yui ( Orange Coat Eishi call sign White Fang 1 ) replied. "Please inform General Takatsugu that he can focus on his plan to eliminate the BETA invasion forces!"

"We will and Good Hunt, White Fang 1!"

"So, our first mission is to eliminate the Laser class and the Heavy Laser class BETA while the Fourth Tactical Armor Wing and the rest of the combine force would eliminate the remaining BETA forces", Second Lieutenant Iwami Aki ( White Coat Eishi call sign White Fang 4 ) communicated with her friends as well as members of newly formed White Fang Squadron. "It seemed that we are being assigned to the most dangerous part of the operation after all!"

"It can't be help", Second Lieutenant Kai Shimako ( White Coat Eishi call sign White Fang 3 ) replied. "Among the forces currently commanded by General Takatsugu, our squadron is most likely to accomplish the objective to eliminate the Laser class and Heavy Laser classes once the engagement started when compare to other TSF forces, since our Takemikaduti is considered to have the best protection against these long-range BETAs."

"Anyway, our mission is clear, to move in fast and strike hard, eliminate the targets and then leave the warzone so that the rest of our forces would no longer to be shot at by Laser class and Heavy Laser class", Second Lieutenant Yamashiro Kazusa ( White Coat Eishi call sign White Fang 2 ) spoke to the others. "As long as there is no Carrier class appeared with more reinforcement from BETA, we can properly take out a number of other strains after we compare the primary mission objective; and personally, I would recommend taking out the Fort class!"

"Kazusa, please don't mentioned that giant monster", Second Lieutenant Noto Iumzi ( White Coat Eishi call sign White Fang 5 ) complained. "Even with the S-11 SD Device, it would be extremely difficult for us to get the device inside the Carrier class BETA. In fact, since Colin is not enrolled for this mission it would become a nightmare for us if we did encounter a Carrier class in the warzone!"

"In fact, rumor had suggested that Colin is currently heading some kinds of secret project of his own since the last time we meet at the end of Battle of Kyoto", Yui spoke to the others. "However, I believe that we should focus on the mission and the battle ahead of us, since we are assigned for this mission under the direct order of Supreme Shogun Koubuin Yuuhi. Everyone listen, we are going to use the tactics taught by Colin when handling the Laser class and Heavy Laser class during our incoming battle. Isolate other stains if they are not a threat to you and save our ammo for the primary targets. Once the targets are eliminated in one area we will move to another until there is no primary target left in the warzone. If our condition is still capable to fight, we will eliminate other strains started from the Fort class, are you all clear?"

"Acknowledge", the rest of the White Fang Squadron members replied in union.

"Then, White Fang 1 to all War-Himes of White Fang", Yui closed her eyes first and reopened them again when gave out the last order before entered the warzone. "Mission Start!"

After Yui's last words, the Imperial Royal Guard Special External Operation Unit, the White Fang Squadron, consist of one TYPE-00F Takemikaduti in orange armor and four TYPE-00A Takemikaduti in white armor strike towards the location where the Laser class and Heavy Laser class presented within the formation of BETA battle group…

"This is CP to General Takatsugu, we have confirmed that all Laser class and Heavy Laser class BETA within BETA battle group A had been eliminated by the White Fang Squadron. Currently, the White Fang Squadron is eliminating the Laser class and Heavy Laser class BETA within BETA battle group B and from the report of White Fang 1, the White Fang Squadron will continue its mission to eliminate the primary targets within BETA battle group C. Once the primary objective is accomplished, White Fang 1 requested to supply before given and received further orders."

"I see", Ikaruga replied calmly inside his TYPE-00R Takemikaduti in blue armor. Due to the actions of White Fang Squadron that able to eliminate the threat of Laser and Heavy Laser class BETA, the combine force of Imperial Royal Guard and Imperial Army led by Imperial Royal Guard Fourth Tactical Armor Wing under his commanded are able to defeat the BETA battle group A earlier than his expected and currently are fighting against the BETA battle group B. Since the BETA is too focused on the assault from White Fang Squadron, its formation is totally in chaos, thus made them nothing but the perfect prey for the combine forces.

"So it is the squadron that the rumor are talking about", one of Ikaruga's most trustworthy staffs spoke to him through the view screen when his TYPE-00F Takemikaduti in red armor is standing next to his TSF, "the squadron that trained by United Nation Force instructor?"

"Furthermore, somehow being entrusted the Takemikaduti during the Battle of Kyoto", another staffs replied inside her Zuikaku in white armor. "Just wonder what kind of eishi from that squadron is like?"

"First of all I would like to remind all of you that the members of White Fang Squadron are not trained by anyone but instead the legendary Warlock better known as the Steel Messiah", Ikaruga spoke to his staffs seriously. "Furthermore, their actions during the Battle of Kyoto are well known among the political and military fields, since they had fought besides the Warlock until the end of battle. It would be foolish and unwise to underestimate their abilities, although its members are still considered to be inexperience eishis that just graduated from the academy."

"This is CP to General Takatsugu, we have confirmed that all Laser class and Heavy Laser class BETA in the warzone had been eliminated", the CP officer reported to Ikaruga in her voice that showed nothing but surprised. "I repeated not more Laser class and Heavy Laser class BETA detects in the warzone and White Fang 1 has requested temporally retreat from warzone for supply. General Takatsugu, what is your further order?"

"I see, so those War-Himes even manage to wipe out all the Laser class and Heavy Laser class BETA before we engaged the BETA battle group C. How impressive", Ikaruga replied but spoke to himself at the same time. "Too bad this squadron is never directly under my command but Yuuhi", he put this thought behind his mind and given out the new order. "Allow the White Fang Squadron to retreat for supply and if its commander requests to enroll the battle again, inform her to take whatever suitable action she seemed fit for victory. For us, order all force to launch and once the BETA battle group B is out of picture, eliminate the remaining BETA battle group C and we would win the battle for mankind!"

After his words, the combine force led by Ikaruga continues the battle against the BETA. Once the BETA battle group B is eliminated, the combine force focused its strength to eliminate the remaining BETA. In conclusion, it is a short live battle since most of the Fort class had been eliminated by the White Fang Squadron, leaving the less threatens strains to be defeated by the Imperial Army and the Imperial Royal Guard combine force.

Flash Back: Chapter of Kei Shimako

Being the unofficial members of Imperial Royal Guard that enrolled the Battle of Kyoto ( Yui and her friends are still cadets from the Imperial Royal Guard Academy and never officially graduated when they were called for duty ), the action of White Fang Squadron is nothing but honorable in the view of public. From the report from 131 st Infantry Regiment, the civilians that being protected from BETA during the battle and eventually, the military forces that supported and assisted by the White Fang Squadron had spoken their actions during the battle. However, when the decision of Yui and her friends had nothing wrong for being a human, their actions had completely violence the prime directive of Imperial Royal Guard which included:

Losing their T-82 / F-4J Kai Zuikaku

Acting independence and not followed the order from Kyoto Defense Force General Headquarter and the Imperial Royal Guard General Headquarter during the battle.

Using squadron name without the agreement from the Emperor and Supreme Shogun.

Due to this, Yui and her friends were in their cadets' uniform when tried by court-martial with the present of Supreme Shogun Koubuin Yuuhi and General Scarlet. As the officer had finished his speech, the defender was given the chance to defend their actions; since the ultimate punishment would be discharged from the Imperial Royal Guard. As the brain of the team, Kei Shimako stood next to Yui while Kasusa, Aki and Izumi stood behind them.

"First of all, after the Imperial Royal Guard Academy's TSF base of operation is siege by BETA, we can no longer communicate with the Kyoto Defense Force General Headquarter and the Imperial Royal Guard General Headquarter. In fact, it became extremely difficult for us to try and contacted with any friendly forces in the warzone, since the Kyoto is already overran by BETA. As a result, we followed what we learnt from the academy and as an eishi, we decided to take the best course of actions and carried out our duties to adopt the situation. In short, we would follow the order from Kyoto Defense Force General Headquarter and the Imperial Royal Guard General Headquarter if any kinds of communication were available. Unfortunately, the fact clearly showed that it is out of option during the battle."

"Second, once our base is no longer existed; our Zuikaku is not only out of supply included ammo and fuels but required fully maintenance before they can become combat readiness. Under the situation we had encountered, there is no other option to prevent them from torn apart by BETA and recycled into raw materials. Due to this, using S-11 SD Device as their last defiant against the BETA is the only option available to us, since it was impossible to keep them in a simple piece during the battle. In fact, we never want to lose our Zuikaku, since they represented more than a replaceable TSF but the trust from the Emperor and our status as Imperial Royal Guard. However, we strongly believed that it is the right thing to do and never regret our decision no matter the outcome."

"Eventually, the squadron name of White Fang is given to us by Lieutenant Commander Bertram of United Nation Force in order to create a better command structure for the incoming battle against BETA, since our original squadron is considered to be destroyed during the time we were ambushed by Laser class and Heavy Laser class BETA. It is never an official squadron from the Imperial Royal Guard structure from the beginning and it is only effective during the Battle of Kyoto. Furthermore, I would like to remind that during the battle, we followed the order from Lieutenant Commander Bertram as an academy instructor to cadets instead of a senior officer from United Nation Force. It is all I have to say and we let the decision into your hands. No matter what is the outcome, I have to say on behalf of my teammates and friends; we would never regret our decision in the first place, even we are given the chance to choose our decision again."

"You are impressive as I have expected, Cadet Kei Shimako or should I address you as White Fang 3 and mastermind of the squadron", Yuuhi spoke to Shimako before anyone could reply. "It seemed that compare to their violation to the Prime Directive of the Imperial Royal Guard, their actions during the Battle of Kyoto had proved themselves more than enough to take the responsibilities and duties to serve the Emperor and the wellbeing of the empire as members of Imperial Royal Guards."

"However, Supreme Shogun Koubuin, no matter what had their done, it is still the fact that they have violated the Prime Directive", the officer countered. "Such actions cannot be allowed and punish must be implemented under the rules of the Imperial Royal Guard."

"Then enlighten me", Yuuhi replied with a cold smile on her face. "What is the most important rule for a member of Imperial Royal Guard from the Prime Directive?"

"That's…"

"On behalf of the Emperor, we stand at the front of our empire soil and protect our people from all possible harm", General Scarlet spoke to everyone in the room where the court-martial is held in his deep voice. "As long as someone willing to accomplish this directive, no matter men or women; no matter civilian, noble or royal, they have the right to become a member of Imperial Royal Guard as long as they are willing to take the responsibilities and duties to serve the Emperor and the wellbeing of the empire."

"I believed that the words of General Scarlet had concluded the result of this court-martial", Yuuhi spoke to everyone in her strong and confidence voices. "These cadets stand in front of us had proved themselves ready to take the responsibilities and duties to serve the Emperor and the wellbeing of the empire as members of Imperial Royal Guards through their honorable actions during the Battle of Kyoto. Even without the order from anyone, they had chosen their paths by following their decision from their hearts and put themselves into the heat of battle against the overwhelming numbers of BETA, fighting bravely and selflessly when protecting our people from harm. Instead of being punished, they should be rewarded for their actions during the battle, rewarded for protecting our people and the countless of lives they had rescued, rewarded for protecting the empire's soil from mankind's greatest enemy at the most dangerous forefront!"

Everyone remained silence when Yuuhi continued her speech. "The Emperor had acknowledged their honorable actions during the Battle of Kyoto and believed that these brave and honorable cadets or I would like to say the future generation eishis from the Imperial Royal Guard should be rewarded for their actions. In here, I would like to officially address the establishment of White Fang Squadron on behalf of the emperor. Since it had been a long day, I would like to have another day for the commissioned of the newly formed squadron. Cadet Takamura Yui, Cadet Kai Shimako, Cadet Yamashiro Kazusa, Cadet Iwami Aki and Cadet Noto Izumi, all of you are being honored to enroll the White Fang Squadron under your free will and more details about the newly formed squadron would be entrusted to you after your enrollment."

After Yuuhi finished her speech, General Scarlet spoke to all the people inside the room. "Supreme Shogun Koubuin's had concluded this court-martial on behalf of the Emperor. Everyone can dismiss!"

"I would like to see all of you again at the date of White Fang Squadron's establishment", Yuuhi spoke to Yui and her friends in her friendly voice before leaving the room with General Scarlet.

Flash Back: Chapter of Yamashiro Kazusa

…during the time of White Fang Squadron establishment…

Due to the destruction of the Imperial Royal Guard Academy, the graduated cadets survived from the Battle of Kyoto are directly assigned to their position in the existing combat units without officially graduation ceremony. However, newly formed TSF combat unit still follow the tradition when representatives of the Emperor would entrusted the unit mission to its members personally, since it is a tradition for the Imperial Royal Guard to be given their official mission and to entrusted the hidden or truth mission for serving the wellbeing of the empire.

During the establishment, there are only a few individuals presented besides the cadets' family members. However, each of them is powerful individuals that represented the honor and tradition of the Imperial Royal Guard; started from Supreme Shogun Koubuin Yuuhi the supreme commander of all the Japan Empire forces on behalf of the Emperor. General Scarlet is the commander in chief of Imperial Royal Guard as well as the commander of the strongest combat unit, First Tactical Armor Wing "Rising Sun" of Imperial Royal Guard. First Lieutenant Tsukuyomi Maya the red coat eishis whose is head of personal security that responsible for Yuuhi's personal safety. Newly promoted Brigadier General Seiichirō Aoki, commander of 105 th Tactical Armor Group "Zephyr" in his red coat instead of orange coat Imperial Royal Guard uniform. Eventually, Major Karen Kasumi directly promoted from lieutenant due to her service records in Asia Continent forefront, her career as an instructor for both Imperial Army Academy and Imperial Royal Guard Academy and her actions of saving countless of lives when fighting against the BETA at the Battle of Kyoto. Instead of a black coat eishi, she is currently an orange coat eishi and assigned to the 105 th Tactical Armor Group "Zephyr" and served as its deputy commander. In short, Karen is the second command of Seiichirō when his original deputy commander is promoted and given his own command of newly formed Tactical Armor Group. However, among the people that presented under the cherry blossom trees, the person that Yui and her friends wanted to be presented never appeared. In fact, if they never meet him, their destiny would never be the same.

"During the Battle of Kyoto, we have encountered overwhelming number of BETA, the alien invader that aimed to eliminate the mankind during their invasion to the empire", Yuuhi spoke to everyone at the establishment. "It is an extremely difficult battle for all of us but we still manage to stand our ground together and defeated the BETA during the battle. It is my honor in here on behalf of the Emperor to address the establishment of a new combat unit within the Imperial Royal Guard and offered the rewards to its members, since their performance during the Battle of Kyoto is completely called beyond their duties and through their actions, they had inspirited us to fight for the survival and the never ending tomorrow of mankind."

"Second Lieutenant Yamashiro Kazusa, please step forward!" Maya said.

Kazusa stepped forward and to kneel in front of Yuuhi in her white coat eishi uniform of Imperial Royal Guard like her friends except Yui in her orange coat eishi uniform.

"The House Yamashiro is distinguished samurai family known for producing TSF pilots", Yuuhi spoke to Kazusa. "Would you follow the tradition of House Yamashiro to become the blade to preserve the wellbeing of the empire?"

"I would be honor to follow the tradition of House Yamashiro to serve the wellbeing of the empire", Kazusa replied.

"Then on behalf of the Emperor, in the name of Supreme Shogun Koubuin Yuuhi, I am appointing you as the member of Imperial Royal Guard."

As Yuuhi finally finished her words, Kasusa stood up and returned to her position.

"Second Lieutenant Kai Shimako, please step forwards" Maya said.

Shimako stepped forward and to kneel in front of Yuuhi

"The House Kei is distinguished family known for producing staffs for military and political need", Yuuhi spoke to Shimako. "Would you follow the tradition of House Kei to use the wisdom to preserve the wellbeing of the empire?"

"It is my honor to follow the tradition of House Kei to serve the wellbeing of the empire", Kazusa replied.

"Then on behalf of the Emperor, in the name of Supreme Shogun Koubuin Yuuhi, I am appointing you as the member of Imperial Royal Guard."

As Yuuhi finally finished her words, Shimako stood up and returned to her position.

"Second Lieutenant Iwami Aki, please step forwards" Maya said.

Aki stepped forward and to kneel in front of Yuuhi.

"The House Iwami is distinguished family known for producing soldiers for military services", Yuuhi spoke to Aki. "Would you follow the tradition of House Iwami to use the strength to preserve the wellbeing of the empire?"

"It would be my honor to follow the tradition of House Kei to serve the wellbeing of the empire", Aki replied.

"Then on behalf of the Emperor, in the name of Supreme Shogun Koubuin Yuuhi, I am appointing you as the member of Imperial Royal Guard."

As Yuuhi finally finished her words, Aki stood up and returned to her position.

"Second Lieutenant Noto Izumi, please step forwards" Maya said.

Izumi stepped forward and to kneel in front of Yuuhi.

"The House Noto is distinguished family known for serving the empire in difference fields", Yuuhi spoke to Izumi. "Would you follow the tradition of House Noto to preserve the wellbeing of the empire?"

"It is my honor to follow the tradition of House Noto to serve the wellbeing of the empire", Izumi replied.

"Then on behalf of the Emperor, in the name of Supreme Shogun Koubuin Yuuhi, I am appointing you as the member of Imperial Royal Guard."

As Yuuhi finally finished her words, Izumi stood up and returned to her position.

"Second Lieutenant Takamura Yui, please step forwards" Maya said.

Yui stepped forward and to kneel in front of Yuuhi.

"The House Iwami is distinguished family known for the development of the Imperial Royal Guard 1 st Generation TSF for the empire", Yuuhi spoke to Yui. "Would you follow the follow the legacy of House Takamura in order to preserve the wellbeing of the empire?"

"It is my honor to follow the tradition of House Takamura to serve the wellbeing of the empire", Yui replied.

"Then on behalf of the Emperor, in the name of Supreme Shogun Koubuin Yuuhi, I am appointing you as the member of Imperial Royal Guard."

As Yuuhi finally finished her words, Yui stood up and returned to her position.

"That's concluded the establishment of White Fang Squadron". Maya said to everyone present in the establishment.

After the establishment, Yui and her friends were summoned by General Scarlet for their duties in the newly formed squadron. Led by the Grand Chamberlain, Yui and her friends followed the old lady into the room where they realized that besides the present of General Scarlet, Brigadier General Seiichirō Aoki, Major Karen Kasumi and First Lieutenant Tsukuyomi Maya, Supreme Shogun Koubuin Yuuhi is presented as well. Furthermore, Yui and her friends found that they were sitting around the same table with some of the most powerful people in the empire.

"All of you do not need to feel constraint in the present of us", Yuuhi broke the silence. "Without the characters and responsibilities that we are being entrusted, we are just the girls in the same age and it will be meaningless if the situation continue."

"It is impossible", Yui replied seriously in her a strict character. "Is it really all right for us to be here like this? As long as we are members of Imperial Royal Guard and you are the Supreme Shogun…"

"Stop right here", Yuuhi held out her hand. "I would like to further discuss and brief all of you about the incoming assignment of White Fang Squadron in a less formal and friendly situation, since all of you are students of Sir Bertram and like Lady Kasumi in here, all of you know at least part of his plan even before the Battle of Kyoto. Due to this, please relax yourselves so we can begin our conversation; otherwise I would give you a formal order so that you can follow it without question."

"I…understand", Yui replied on behalf of her friends, since it is impossible to against the will of Supreme Shogun.

"Good, then let's see where we should start", Yunni spoke to everyone inside the room. "By the way, Second Lieutenant Takamura, how did you and your friends get yourself at the crossroad of Sir Bertram?"

In order to answer Yuuhi's question, Yui explained how their encounter Colin at the first time inside the Imperial Royal Guard Academy and only realized that he is the instructor of their class on the next day. Furthermore, how his shocking education during his first class and then followed by his extremely abnormal methods of training that resulted as the most fear and infamous devil instructor in the academy, although he did provide them with materials, consist of all the skills, techniques and knowledge for them to be more effective to fight against BETA and how to survive from the battle, that beyond the provision from the academy regular training. However, the most shocking discovery for them about him is when the time he revealed parts of his plan to them which included the development and production of the 3 rd Generation TSF TYPE-00 Takemikaduti Series to the Imperial Royal Guard in order to replaced the aged TYPE-82 / F-4J Kai Zuikaku and the development and production of the 3 rd Generation TSF TYPE-04 Shiranui Second to his allies; later known as the United Nation Force A-01 Special Task Force Valkyrie Squadron of Alternative Four Project. Furthermore, he had already foreseen the Battle of Kyoto and its result one year ago even before the Korean peninsula falls. From this point, Yui and her friends clearly realized that he is no longer a regular lieutenant from the United Nation Force. However, after the encounter with the unknown TSFs known as ZGMF-X09A Justice and ZGMF-X10A Freedom from the flying battleship Archangel, Yui and her friends had no idea about the identity of Colin anymore; since he actually held the rank and authority for Operative Lieutenant Commander from Alternative Four Project, his knowledge about the unknown reinforcement from the Archangel and eventually, his truth character of Warlock, the legend Steel Messiah from the Asia Continent forefront. Last but not least, he is related to House Aoki, one of the noble houses from the Imperial Royal Guard.

"I believed that it would be surprised to anyone if you had no idea for what he had done so far", General Scarlet replied. "Besides the parts you have already known about, Operative Lieutenant Commander Bertram is also assisted the Imperial Army and Imperial Royal Guard to upgrade our currently 1 st Generation TSFs into 2.5 th Generation TSFs, although it is still impossible for the mass production of second generation weapons due to the cost and resources in the short period of time."

"Furthermore, Colin also provide his own series of TSF to his allies around the world included the middle–east forefront, East Asian Alliance and the Raven Network; the largest and most organized mercenary soldier organization and rumor suggested that Colin is actually one of the Raven Network founders and its major supporter of TSF and related weapons and equipments, although so far only the Imperial Royal Guard and the United Nation Force A-01 Special Task Force had been entrusted with the second generation weapons." Karen spoke to the others after General Scarlet finished his words.

"Brigadier General Aoki, isn't Operative Lieutenant Commander is you son", Izumi spoke to Seiichirō when he remained silence during their conversation. "It can't be…he never revealed what he had done to his family?'

Seiichiro's face is hardened at first but soften when he replied to Izumi. "As a father, I know my son that enrolled the Imperial Army as a technical officer and held the rank of Lieutenant. However, I have no idea about my son as Operative Lieutenant Commander from the United Nation Force Alternative Four Project; not to mention he is fighting against the BETA as a legend in a much larger scale of war that beyond my family's imagination."

" But how…"

Before the question of Aki would lead the conversation too far to the point that it is changed into Collin's family matter instead of the incoming mission objectives of White Fang Squadron; Shimako decided to step in and changed the direction before too late. "I believed that it is the personal and family matter of Brigadier General Aoki and it is not suitable for outsiders like us for further discussion. I believed that it is better for us to return to our original topic and to further discuss our incoming mission of White Fang Squadron."

"I also agree", Maya spoke to Yuuhi and General Scarlet. "I believd that our original topic would be more important.", although she clearly realized that Yuuhi is actually more interested to Colin's hidden background and his relation to House Aoki.

"As you know the duties and responsibilities of Imperial Royal Guard had in fact, restricted our operation range within the empire soil when we leave the external matter to the Imperial Army" General Scarlet said. "However, during the Battle of Kyoto the fact clearly showed that most of the members from Imperial Royal Guard lack the field experiences, skills and techniques to effectively fight against the BETA as well as survive from the battle, although our skills are still better than the eishis' from Imperial Army when fighting the anti-human battle. Due to this, we had suffered heavy casualties during the battle, especially for the Imperial Royal Guard Academy's instructors and cadets while the eishis from Imperial Army had a higher survival rate. On the other hand, the performance from the United Nation Force A-01 Special Task Force Valkyrie Squadron as well as yours during the battle clearly showed us the fact that the Imperial Royal Guard required eishis that have the experiences, skills and techniques in order to fight against the BETA and protect the empire soil. Furthermore, to ensure the Imperial Royal Guard able to fight against the BETA at the over seas like the Asia Continent forefront."

"However, besides serving like the Fuji School Bridge ( the Fuji Tactical Surface Fighter Training Group ) as an aggressor unit that primary mission objective is to train Imperial Royal Guard TSF pilots in combat tactics and maneuvers, the newly formed White Fang Squadron is also known as the 3 rd Generation TSF Actual Combat Experimental Squadron; since it is officially the first squadron to deploy the TYPE-00 Takemikaduti and the second generation TSF weapons in actual combat. Furthermore, it would be the first but absolutely not the last Imperial Royal Guard TSF unit that is not limited to regular internal mission but external and over sea missions like the Imperial Army" Maya continued after General Scarlet finished his words. "Due to the special nature of the White Fang Squadron, it is assigned as the special operation squadron under the command of House Koubuin. In short, it is under the directly command of Supreme Shogun Koubuin. As a squadron structure, the members would include twelve eishis for the TSFs, the command post operators, the maintenance crews and supply members."

"Second Lieutenant Takamura Yui, I would like to appoint you as the leader of White Fang Squadron on behalf of the Emperor", Yuuhi spoke to Yui after Maya finished her words. "Would you accept the assignment in order to serve the empire for its wellbeing?"

"Wait a minutes, Supreme Shogun Koubuin", Yui almost jumped up from her position when both of her hands were pull on the table. "I am honorable…but that is going too far. How can an inexperience graduated cadet like me to entrust the command of a squadron…"

"Behave yourself and know you place, Second Lieutenant Takamura", Maya intercepted immediately. "You are in front of Supreme Shogun Koubuin!"

"I am sorry but it is impossible", Yui intended to reason with Yuuhi, although logically it is an impossible mission. "It is impossible for me to take the command position at this moment. Instead, someone had more experience and held a higher rank should entrusted by this position."

"If you are talking about the by-the-book-result, you have already defeated the red coat or senior cadets during simulation and anti-TSF combat training back to the time you are in academy", Karen spoke to Yui in her calm voice. "If you are talking about the actual combat experience, you took the role as the leader of your friends and ensure their survival after ambushed by the Laser class and Heavy Laser class BETA during the Battle of Kyoto. In conclusion, you and your team are able to survive from the battle when others did not. In my point of view as an instructor and an active eishi, the performance of Second Lieutenant Takamura is suitable for entrusted the position as a leader, since the most important duty of a TSF unit leader is to lead the unit members to survive from battle and fight for another day."

"But I did make the decision to fight against the BETA even the fact clearly showed that it is illogical decision", Yui continued to reason with Yuuhi. "Furthermore, I almost kill by a Fort class if Colin…Lieutenant Commander Bertram is not arrived in time and rescued me from the death. I almost caused the destruction of my team as well when we are fighting a no-winning battle…"

"If you are talking about the incident of protecting the 131 st Infantry Regiment and the civilians at that time, then I believed that its only strength your position to become the squadron leader", General Scarlet replied. "In fact, if you choose to abandon them at that moment, no one would find out the truth but if someone did, you lost your credit as a member of Imperial Royal Guard. Furthermore, the conclusion is you did survive from the battle with your teammates and the result is just what we needed."

"Furthermore, don't you realize the meaning when Lieutenant Commander Bertram assigned your call sign, Second Lieutenant Takamura?" Karen asked with a smile on her face. "Don't you forget that in the command structure of TSF unit, the eishi with the call sign 1 is the leader of the TSF unit? General Scarlet and Brigadier General Aoki present in here are the best examples, since they are known as Rising Sun 1 and Zephyr 1 during the battle. In fact, Lieutenant Commander Bertram is willing to give you the call sign of White Fang 1 is because he believed that you are ready to walk upon the path you choose and take the responsibilities as a leader. Otherwise the call sign of White Fang 1 would be given to other instead."

"However, I am…" Yui tried to counter for the last time but was intercepted by Seiichiro.

"No one is born to be a leader, which is always what I used to believe; you only have to learn to become one", Seiichiro spoke to Yui. "Everyone in here never born for our current position but instead, we learn to become what we are; no matter is Supreme Shogun Koubuin, General Scarlet or me. Due to this, as long as you choose to learn and adopt, you can become a leader yourself. Furthermore, I believe the judgment of Lieutenant Commander Bertram because of his actions.

"However, Brigadier General Aoki, what is the meaning of always what I used to believe?" Aki asked.

"After realized that what my son is doing so far, I did start to reconsider such believe", Seiichiro replied. "For those not born to be a warrior, not a leader but instead a living legend."

In order to change the aura inside the room, Kasusa held out her hand and spoke to the others. "I would like to say my opinion about the appointment of Second Lieutenant Takamura as the leader of White Fang Squadron."

"Please go ahead", Yuuhi encouraged.

"After our original squadron was ambushed by Laser class and Heavy Laser class BETA during the Battle of Kyoto, resulted as the loss of half of squadron eishis as well as the squadron commander, Second Lieutenant Takamura did mange to ensure our survival during the process. Although personally I would not like to admit it, the fact clearly showed that as an orange coat eishi cadet, Second Lieutenant Takamura had done whatever she could as a leader and I don't believe that I can do anything better than her if I am in her position at that moment. As a member of White Fang Squadron, I have no objection for the appointment of Second Lieutenant Takamura as our leader, since I have entrusted my life to her once and I am not afraid and have no regret for twice and so on. Furthermore, I would like to say during the incident of 131 st Infantry Regiment, it is my personal choice to fight in a no-wining situation and did not have any connection with Second Lieutenant Takamura's decision."

"As a member of White Fang Squadron, I have no objection to the appointment of Second Lieutenant Takamura as our leader", Shimako supported.

"Agree", Aki replied.

"I support the decision for Second Lieutenant Takamura is appointed as the squadron commander of White Fang", Izumi replied when all the members of White Fang Squadron is looking at their appointed leader.

"Four against one and I believe that the decision is final", Yuuhi spoke to Yui calmly. "Under the agreement from the existing members of White Fang Squadron, I am appointing Second Lieutenant Takamura as the leader of White Fang Squadron on behalf of the Emperor."

"I am honor to accept my appointment as the leader of White Fang Squadron and preserve the wellbeing of the empire", Yui finally replied to Yuuhi and accepted her role, although she still questioned herself if she is readied to take the responsibilities for the position.

"For the recruitment of members besides the eishis of White Fang Squadron, I will inform Lieutenant Tsukuyomi Mana to handle and assist you during the process, Second Lieutenant Takamura", Maya spoke to Yui.

"Tsukuyomi Mana…", Yui replied. "Is the Lieutenant relating to First Lieutenant?"

"Lieutenant Tsukuyomi is my twin younger sister", Maya replied. "Although she is a little bit hot-headed and stubborn, she knows how to manage her duty and would be a great assistance to you during the establishment of your squadron."

"In fact, I would like to entrust this to you", Yuuhi spoke to Yui when she put a scroll on the table. "Inside the scroll is the so-called hidden or truth mission for the TSF unit. Once you read the scroll then it means when the time comes, you would have to accomplish it for the wellbeing of the empire before your own wellbeing, even your family and your life. If you accept the truth mission, your status in the Imperial Royal Guard would be improved to the point that you are considered the direct eishi that served the House Koubuin. Otherwise return the scroll to First Lieutenant Tsukuyomi one week after and there would be no side effect to your career in the Imperial Royal Guard. In most cases, only the unit commander and the most trustworthy staffs know about the truth mission while other members had no idea about it. I believe that you have to seriously consider this blessing or curse at the same time before you decide to accept or not, Second Lieutenant Takamura."

Led by Maya, the members of White Fang Squadron, Seiichiro and Karen left the room after the meeting, leaving only Yuuhi and General Scarlet remaining.

"Is it still too early for them to accept the hidden mission?" General Scarlet spoke to Yuuhi seriously.

"Personally, I don't even want to entrust such cruel mission to them. Second Lieutenant Takamura and her friends are members of Imperial Royal Guard but before that, they are just regular girls that should have their own happiness", Yuuhi replied. "However, as Supreme Shogun Koubuin, it is my duty to ensure the wellbeing of the empire and so far the members of White Fang Squadron are the best option for us to strengthen our connection with the Steel Messiah."

"I clearly realized that you have put your duties and responsibilities as Supreme Shogun before your own happiness", General Scarlet said in a much softer voice that never appeared in public. "But, Yuuhi, it is important for you to have your own happiness as well."

"My own happiness", Yuuhi thought to herself silently. For her, she desired a world that the existence of mankind never threat by BETA; a world that she can send her time peacefully and happily with her other self and the Silver Savior…

Sendai, the new capital of Japan Empire due to the BETA invasion; it is a fortress city that consist of all kinds of military hardware and training facilities of Imperial Army and Imperial Royal Guard which included the newly constructed Imperial Royal Guard General Headquarter and Imperial Royal Guard Academy. Inside the newly built headquarter, all kinds of eishis and support members can be seen everywhere.

"Have you heard the rumor of the squadron that had fought besides the legendary Steel Messiah during the Battle of Kyoto?" A white coat eishi spoke to her friend when they are walking together.

"You means the newly formed White Fang Squadron that is also known as the 3 rd Generation TSF Actual Combat Experimental Squadron", her friend replied. "I heard that it is the first official combat unit to deploy the TYPE-00 Takemikaduti in actual combat with second generation weapons. Furthermore, rumor suggested that its members are directly instructed by the legendary eishi known as Warlock the Steel Messiah."

"One of the most famous and powerful eishis around the world like Odin the Silver Savior, Kamui the Executor of God, Crimson Grand Shogun and Black Lord of Wolves?" The white coat eishi replied. "I heard that the White Fang Squadron is currently recruiting its members included the position of eishis, although its leader only held the rank of Second Lieutenant and all its members are just graduated from the academy."

"Don't tell me that you have the intention of enroll the White Fang Squadron", her friend countered. "Do you know what standard its members would be expected for the new recruit eishi to enroll the squadron? Just try to imagaine what its members had encountered during the Battle of Kyoto? I wonder what kinds of eishi would be brave or foolish enough to have the courage to enroll the squadron…"

Unknown to the two eishis whose continued their conversation, a lone eishi in white coat uniform walked pass them and stopped her footstep when she heard their conversation.

"White Fang, the squadron that instructed and fought beside elder brother."

Flash Back: Chapter of Olivia Aoki

"Look, it's the younger daughter of Lieutenant Colonel Aoki!"

"Isn't her the talented eishi but her elder brother is incapable to pilot the TSF?"

"You mean the infamous outcast of House Aoki?!"

"Thanks to his incompetent his younger sister had to take his place for his family!"

Being the younger daughter of Seiichiro Aoki and Shimako Aoki, I am being called the most talented eishi from the House Aoki since I started my career as an eishi after I realized that my elder is not capable to pilot a TSF due to unknown reason. In order to take the place for my elder brother who is seemed as an outcast of the family, I worked harder than everyone in order to become someone that my family being proud of. In conclusion, I graduated from the Imperial Royal Guard Academy as the best cadet of the year. However, my elder brother never appeared in the graduation ceremony and the House Aoki gathering for my graduation due to his duties in the Imperial Army as a technical lieutenant. After graduated from the academy, I was assigned to the Imperial Royal Guard 105 th Tactical Armor Group "Zephyr" commanded by my father for further actual combat training before I could choose my own path during my career. In fact, since he enrolled the Imperial Army, the once caring and genial elder brother had isolated himself from the family to the point that he had moved out from our house and lived alone.

However, my elder brother did give us a surprise after he returned from his assignment at Asia Continent forefront with Ruri Hoshiro, a little girl that lost her parents due to the BETA invasion. Being entrusted her care and wellbeing to our mother, Ruri did take up the place of my elder brother and me when we are away for our duties. Ruri is always a cute, calm, genial and quiet girl and never seemed to be angry to anyone and there is only one time I saw her so angry to the point that I actually felt fear from her aura.

In the beginning, I originally plan to walk upon the path as an eishi in order to follow the legacy of my family and became someone that my family being proud of, especially my elder brother whose is seemed as an outcast from many members from the House Aoki. However, I didn't remember when but being called the most talented eishi among the young generation of House Aoki, I started to look down at my genial elder brother like most of the members from House Aoki and believed that everything I earned for so far is because of my hard work and talent; I started to believed that an outcast like my elder brother had no value in my family.

I still remembered back to time when I called my elder brother a coward due to his incapable to fulfill his duty as an Imperial Royal Guard for my family in front of Ruri, the aura around her changed immediately even before I could finish my words and it is the first time for me to see the always calm and genial girl completely lost her temper and emotional control; her voice is so angry to the point that it strike me like a tempest:

( Background Music: Ace Attacker From Super Robot War )

"Don't say something like that to Colin, since you have no idea the weight he carried alone in order to fight for a better tomorrow of mankind!"

I was completely shocked by her words when she ran away from me; not simply because the meaning of her words but the strong connection that between them. It is a connection even stronger than anyone of us in the family and I never understood the meaning of such connection at that time until much later.

Maybe it is the punishment for my over self-confidence and looked down to my elder brother, BETA finally invaded the empire soil and advanced to the Capital when the Battle of Kyoto occurred. Compare to the Imperial Army's eishis, the fact clearly showed that the Imperial Royal Guard's eishis lacked the experiences and skills to effectively fight against the BETA, thus resulted as suffered heavy casualties during the battle. In fact, it was the first time for me to fight against BETA in actual combat and only barely survived from the so-called "eight minutes of death" when I am ambushed by three Grappler class BETA together. It is the time when Lieutenant Karen Kasumi, a former sub-ordinate of my father, rescued me from the death with her TYPE-00 Takemikaduti; the 3 rd TSF that special designed for Imperial Royal Guard in order to replace the aged TYPE-82 / F-4J Kai Zuikaku. After witnessed how she effectively wipe out an entire battle group of BETA consisted of Laser class and Heavy Laser class by her own, I realized that I am still far away from the position for those eishis with experience, skills and techniques.

Following by the appearance of Lieutenant Kasumi's TYPE-00 Takemikaduti, we have received the news that the legendary eishi known as Warlock the Steel Messiah was fighting at the Battle of Kyoto with the Imperial Royal Guard White Fang Squadron. Although I have no idea about the White Fang Squadron at that time, the Steel Messiah had enrolled the battle had inspirited everyone who fighting against the BETA.

Warlock, the nameless and mysterious eishi with his unknown TSF first appeared at the Eastern Europe forefront and Asia Continent forefront when the invasion of BETA seemed to be unstoppable. He also appeared in the battlefield and fighting against the overwhelming number of BETA alone, thus reduced the heavy casualties from human side. In short, although eventually the mankind is forced to retreat from the soil due to the BETA invasion, more people is able to survive from the battle and fought again the BETA in another day. Eishis that survived from the forefront always said, as long as the Warlock is in the battlefield, mankind might force to withdraw in order to ensure the survival of more people but would never actually defeated by BETA. As a result, the existence of Warlock is no longer a simple call sign from the legendary eishi who fought against the BETA alone and encouraged other eishis in the field to fight for a better tomorrow of mankind; more than victory, it became a sybmol for never defeated. Eventually, during the largest engagement between mankind and BETA at the Asia Continent forefront, the Warlock appeared again when an all-out-offense is launched by BETA and the human forces had suffered critical defeated to the point that all hope seemed to be lost. He enrolled the battle at the twlight hours and stood alone to hold the overwhelming number of BETA in line so that the survivors could supply and regroup to continue to fight for their survival and the never ending tomorrow of mankind instead of their dearh. In short, he stood there in front of everyone and fighting for the sake of humanity like a king stood in front of his army and furthermore, leads them to the path of victory. In conclusion, after the BETA retreated from the battlefield, the survivors saw the Warlock stood alone proudly on top of the mountain created by countless of BETA corpse; thus resulted as the beginning of Steel Messiah legend.

Followed by the appearance of Warlock, the mysterious flying battleship Archangel and her TSF squadron appeared and enrolled the Battle of Kyoto when we are fighting several battle groups of well defense BETA. Everyone is shocked by her forbidden firepower that capable to wipe out the entire battle group of BETA in one simple strike with her weapons and defense that made the deadly beam attack from the Laser class and Heavy Laser class BETA almost useless. Furthermore, her TSF squadron consist the power to rival the entire Imperial Royal Guard 105 th Tactical Armor Group and only Lieutenant Kasumi's TYPE-00 Takemikaduti had the speed and mobility to rival the TSFs from Archangel; not to mention that most of its eishis were young in the same age like me.

( Background Music: Force Landing From Muv Luv Alternative OST )

As the battle continue, we have received the news that United Nation Force A-01 Special Task Force led by Odin the Silver Savior and the zero one squadron known as Valkyrie had enrolled the battle. During the Korean peninsula falls, it is the eishi known as Odin and the maidens of war that prevented the total destruction of defense force stationed there, although it is believed that Warlock also had enrolled the battle. Like the Warlock, Odin and the Valkyries fought against the unstoppable BETA so that the surviving forces and civilians could withdraw to safety location; thus another legend was born when Odin and the maidens of war once again provided that the BETA could be defeated through their actions and inspirited the others to followed their path.

Inspirited of both legends, the Imperial Army finally launched the counter-offense when the First Tactical Army Wing served as the spearhead and supporting by other TSF units, ground force and naval. At the same time, the Imperial Royal Guard also launched in its all-out-assault when the TSFs was led by Supreme Shogun Koubuin personally. It is the time we believed that we can defeat the BETA in the battle until the appeared of an unknown large strain from the underground and released large number of BETA reinforcement in the war zone. Although the Kyoto Defense General Headquarter had given the order to artilleries of ground force and naval to target and shoot at it immediately, there is no result at all.

The feeling of powerless was the only thing that within my mind at that moment. Even with the strongest forces from mankind, we still could not defeat the BETA; since there is no other way unless to deploy nuclear weapon which is completely out of solution due to large number of friendly force around. However, what was happened next had caught everyone out of surprised when the tactical view screen showed that spearheaded by the two unknown TSFs from the Archangel and Warlock's TSF and supported by the White Fang Squadron, the eight TSFs strike towards the formation of countless BETA strains. Instead of being eliminated by the swarm of BETA, each of them eliminated the strains the intended to eliminate them and continued to advance towards the unknown large strain when extremely unusual high energy reading could be found from the Warlock's TSF. At the time when the Warlock's TSF and the unknown large strain was within the range of zero shooting distance, an extremely powerful burst occurred and then the unknown large strain disappeared in the light that shiny to the point that it changed the sky of darkness into the day of light. Everyone in the war zone or far away from the battlefield can see it; it is the power of the Steel Messiah that capable to create miracle even in the most depress situation!

( Background Music: Howling Spirit From Muv Luv Alternative OST Vol. 2 )

At last, when we received the news that the BETA is retreating from Kyoto and no longer continued its invasion after the destruction of the unknown large strain; we finally realized that the Battle of Kyoto is over and we are able to survived from the engagement thanked to the people that were willing to help us during the time we needed.

After the Battle of Kyoto, Supreme Shogun Koubuin and the high rank members of Imperial Royal Guard, Imperial Army and government officials were gathered at the Kyoto Shogun Castle to greet the representatives of the allies that assisted us to defend the Capital. Standing next to my father in our eishi uniform, we found that the representatives from the Archangel included:

Lacus Clyne the mysterious Songstress of Hope that never revealed herself to the public but her songs to encourage the people that hope is still existed and healed the spirit of people when their needed. Furthermore, the funding under her name had helped countless of people that suffering from BETA around the world and many people, either military or non-military, seemed her as their holy maiden.

Cagalli Yula Athha the Golden Goddess of Victory that fought besides us in her TSF in red armor during the engagement against the BETA.

Lieutenant Commander Murrue Ramius, command officer of Archangel class General-Purpose Assault Battleship Archangel, known as the Mistress of Indestructible Air Fortress.

Lieutenant Commander Mu La Flaga, the commander of Archangel mobile suit squadron and also known as the man that make impossible into possible.

Athrun Zala, the Crimson Knight of Justice, eishi of the Knight-like TSF in red armor ZGMF-X09A Justice.

Kira Yamato the White Angel of Freedom, eishi of the Angel-like TSF in white and blue armor ZGMF-X10A Freedom.

After appreciated for their support, Supreme Shogun Koubuin turned to the direction where Operative Lieutenant Commander Shirogane Takeru, aka Odin the Silver Savior, and the members of Valkyrie Squadron and other members of A-01 Special Task Force and appreciated the United Nation Force for their support as well. However, I was completely being caught off guard when Supreme Shogun Koubuin turned to the direction of Warlock and the members of White Fang Squadron presented.

Stand before the TYPE-00 Takemikaduti in orange and white armor was an unknown TSF in darker than black armor and had the western design like the 2 nd Generation TSF design by US Army. I could see totally five eishis in their Imperial Royal Guard uniforms, one in orange and other four in white, standing behind the eishi came down from his TSF in United Nation Force uniform with the coat. I never imagine that I would meet my elder brother in such situation and I tried to believe that the United Nation Force eishi talking to Supreme Shogun Koubuin is just someone extremely looking like my elder brother but not the same person.

"Is it the result that you have foreseen?"

"Future never set in stone, although we have new friends here to assist us."

Just two simple statements had made everything clear. It is not even the suppose conversation between the Supreme Shogun Koubuin of the Japan Empire to a member of United Nation Force. It is just the words between people that working together in order to accomplish the same goal in equal position.

"It can't be my elder brother", I kept remaining myself all the time, since my elder never able to operate a TSF. "That's no way he is in front of us."

Unfortunately, my last line of defense was eliminated when my father called out the name of the unknown eishi in front of us.

"Colin, might to explain your present in here?"

"Elder brother, what are you doing in here in the uniform of United Nation Force? What is the meaning of that TSF and when do you start to be able to operate a TSF?"

Honestly, I am so depress for his answer, since I could not accept the fact that my once genial and kindly elder brother who incapable to pilot a TSF and being seemed as an outcast of House Aoki is actually Warlock the Steel Messiah, the living legend that become the symbol of undefeated to mankind; the lone warrior that stood at the most dangerous and depress forefront and fought for the never ending tomorrow of mankind!

I saw my elder brother turned around to our direction but his only reply is:

"Father and Olivia, I would explain later…"

Even at this moment he still intended to hide the truth from us!

"Then I believe that you should explain now, Colin Aoki", a new voice appeared and I was surprised to find that my mother is here with little Ruri besides her. In fact, the information released from my mother had destroyed everything I believed so far for my elder brother.

"Colin Aoki, aka Colin Z Bertram, United Nation Force Alternative Four Operative Lieutenant Commander call sign Warlock, the Steel Messiah that prevented the critical defeated of mankind during these years since the miracle happened in Asia Continent. What you did is honorable…" As her words continues, I realized that my mother is extremely angry to the point that I never saw her became so emotional before. "However, do you believe that hiding anything behind us would make us happy about it?" Immediately my mother hit the face of elder brother so hard to the point that it resulted as a loud voices that could hear by almost everyone. In fact, he could prevent the hit if he wanted to. However, he chose to hit by our mother in his face.

"I Just…"

"Even to this moment you still intended to hide everything from us." I thought to myself. "You are really an idiot, elder brother! We are family, right? What is the reason for you to lie to us?"

"No more explanation", our mother countered. "You may have your own reason for doing this but there is no right for you to put your feeling on us, since we are family and nothing would change the fact that you are my son."

"Shimako, let talk about this later", our father spoke to our mother but only being countered, since he should realized that our mother is extremely stubborn when due with family matter.

"Seiichirō, this is the family matter and I am serious", my mother then pushed my elder brother towards her. "I known that you have chosen the path only you can walk upon but remember there is always a place for you to rest if you are tired. Ruri-ruri would like to be with you as well."

"But mother…" I tried to talk to my mother so that my elder brother could explain everything in here right now and I didn't even care the present of Supreme Shogun Koubuin or the others anymore. I wanted the answered right now!

"Let's your elder brother go this time, Olivia. He will explain to us when the time comes."

Due to my mother's last words, I clearly realized that my father, my mother and even Ruri-Ruri somehow know about the truth hidden by my elder brother and I am the only one that being left behind. At that moment instead of feeling betrayed by the most trustworthy people around me, the only feeling I left was that the once genial and kindly elder brother that I used to know had become someone that so far away from my reach; someone that I could no long follow and touch no matter what I am going to do!

End of Flash Back

"White Fang, the squadron that instructed and fought beside elder brother."

After I heard the conversation between the two eishis that walked past me in the hallway, it is the only thing appeared within my mind. As the members of squadron were instructed by elder brother before the Battle of Kyoto, they have sent almost two years with elder brother; a period of time that even longer than his time with us after he moved out from the family. Furthermore, they were capable to fight besides elder brother and the mobile suits from Archangel during the decision battle.

How the members of White Fang Squadron sent their time with elder brother before the Battle of Kyoto?

What is the view of elder brother to the members of White Fang Squadron when they were still the cadets from Imperial Royal Guard Academy?

What had elder brother actually taught them as their instructor so that they could fight beside him during the Battle of Kyoto?

I wanted to know the answer! All of them!

Under the recommendation of my father, I decided to transfer to other TSF units in order to further improve my skills and experiences, although I did start to reconsider my path as an eishi since I realized the truth character of my elder brother…finally I found myself located at the hallway towards the eishi office of White Fang Squadron with the application form for enrollment in my hand.

( Background Music: Flame of Life From Muv Luv Alternative OST )

Flash Back of Noto Izumi

Inside the graveyard of the Imperial Army, a young girl in her Imperial Royal Guard White Coat uniform is standing in front of a gravestone with flowers in her hands.

"First Lieutenant Kyushu Ishiguro, From 1979 to 1997, fight for his life for the never ending tomorrow of mankind."

"It has been a while since the last time I visit you", Izumi spoke to the gravestone. "Many things had happened and I had survived from the Battle of Kyoto with my friends and I am currently a member of the Imperial Royal Guard White Fang Squadron. I have made my decision to fight for the survival of mankind with my friends, so Ishiguro please watch over me in heaven until the time come and we can reunion, okay? I have to go now and I will always come back to see you."

After her words, Izumi turned around and prepared to leave the graveyard. However…

…Good Luck…Izumi…

Izumi's stopped her feet after hearing the whisper from the wind and turned around immediately. In only a moment she could see the image of her ex-lover Kyushu Ishiguro in Imperial Army uniform saluted to her in front of the gravestone. However, almost immediately he is gone and nothing left beside the gravestone.

"Ishiguro…thank you", Izumi spoke to herself silently when tears came out from her eyes.

Flash Back of Takamura Yui

After appointed as the squadron commander of White Fang, Yui had reported the situation to her mother. Although her mother was delighted by her appointment by the Supreme Shogun Koubuin on behalf of the Emperor, she clearly realized the meaning and result of accept the truth mission written inside the scroll. Like her daughter, Yui's mother also caught within the internal conflict for serving the empire wellbeing as the duty of Imperial Royal Guard or the wellbeing of her daughter as a mother. Eventually, she decided to leave her daughter to make the decision herself as long as she had no regret.

For this reason, Yui is currently inside the squadron office instead of at her new home with her mother at late night when only require personnel is remaining in the Imperial Royal Guard General Headquarter. Under the assistance from Lieutenant Tsukuyomi Mana ( Red Coat Eishi ) and her three subordinates Second Lieutenant Kamiyo Tatsumi, Second Lieutenant Tomoe Yukino and Second Lieutenant Ebisu Minagi ( all of them are White Coat Eishi ), Yui is able to manage the squadron for basis operation but the important role members of each sections still need to be recruited. However, Yui had put these arrangements later and is looking at the scroll. In fact, Yui didn't want the truth mission of her squadron to affect the lives and wellbeing of her friends and future members. Due to this, she decided to open the scroll herself alone so that she would be the only one that have to carry out the mission for the wellbeing of the empire, no matter what is the mission would be. However, her action is intercepted when someone opened the door and entered the office.

"As I expected, you decide to carry out the truth mission by your own", surprised to Yui, the one entered the office is no one but Izumi.

"Izumi, what are you doing in here?" Yui replied. "You and the others supposed to be on leave and return to here at tomorrow morning."

"I have visited Ishiguro earlier and decided to come back", Izumi spoke to Yui. "Only find that an idiot has the intention to carry all the weight by herself alone."

"Izumi is right", Yui then found that being led by Shimako, Kasusa and Aki entered the office followed another. "You really an idiot like Colin, Yui."

"Everyone…", Yui is speechless when she is surrounded by her friends in front of her table. "All of you clearly realized that once you know about the truth mission, you have to put your own wellbeing and happiness behind in order to carry out the mission entrusted to us by the empire. As the squadron commander, I believed that one person is enough for such sacrifice so….."

"Hold it, Yui", Kasusa spoke to Yui immediately. "As members of the squadron, we have the right to know the truth mission as long as we are willing to carry out its objective when the time comes."

"Beside do you remember we have once turned down the offer from Colin in order to serve for the wellbeing of the empire?" Shimako reminded her friends. "Colin once offers us to enroll his organization in order to preserve the wellbeing and a better future for mankind, not only to the empire. However, we had turned down his offer in order to serve the empire as a member of Imperial Royal Guard."

"Are you regretting the decision you had made at that time?" Izumi asked.

"I am not", Shimako replied. "Because if I choose to enroll Colin's plan then our path would be separated from each other even before the Battle of Kyoto and it is impossible for us to be assigned to the same squadron at this moment."

"Since we have decided to serve the empire as members of Imperial Royal Guard, we would followed the order by letter even the mission objective is extremely to the point that we have to sacrifice our happiness and wellbeing to accomplish it", Kasusa spoke to her friends. "Such decision had been made when Colin made his offer to us long time ago."

"So what are we waiting for?" Aki asked her friends. "Let's open the scroll and see what is written inside!"

Yui opened the well made scroll after Aki's words and all of them are looking at the mission written by Supreme Shogun Koubuin. After seeing the truth mission of White Fang, all of them are shocked by the mission at first but even surprised to themselves, they can recover immediately.

To Second Lieutenant Takamura Yui, Squadron Commander of White Fang:

On behalf of the Emperor of Japan Empire, you are officially being entrusted the truth mission of White Fang Squadron by Supreme Shogun Koubuin Yuuhi at the same time you opened the scroll. Start from this moment, you become an operative eishi serves and reports directly to House Koubuin and you will given the rank of Operative Second Lieutenant. As the squadron commander, your actual rank will be directly promoted from Second Lieutenant to First Lieutenant once your hidden rank is activated by order of the Emperor.

First Lieutenant Tsukuyomi Maya and Lieutenant Tsukuyomi Mana would be the contact between you and me when sercet missions are entrusred to you and the White Fang Squadron.

For the squadron members who choose to acknowledge the truth mission by following their own will, their rank are promoted to Operative Second Lieutenant and the rank will be promoted from Second Lieutenant to Lieutenant once their hidden rank are activated by order of the Emperor.

Following is the mission that you have to carry out to ensure the wellbeing of the Japan Empire future:

To employ whatever means to ensure Operative Lieutenant Commander Colin Z Bertram never become the enemy of the empire, since the only element that prevent him for such action so far is his will for the total destruction of BETA and the relationship with his own family but not the House Aoki. Protect his life at no matter the cost, since Sir Bertram is a strong ally that the empire cannot afford to lose during the war against BETA and his present would further strengthen the empire position, both political and military in the future with his hidden strength.

By Supreme Shogun Koubuin Yuuhi

"So these are the truth missions that entrusted to our squadron by Supreme Shogun Koubuin on behalf of the Emperor", Aki replied. "Even through I can expect it but still the meaning of using whatever means seem to be a little bit too far…"

"It can't be help", Kasusa replied. "For my understanding, the fact clearly showed that Colin had turned down whatever position the Emperor had offered to him in the Imperial Royal Guard or the Grand Noble Houses, thus it is impossible to assign independence guard flight like the one lead by Lieutenant Tsukuyomi Mana for his personal protection; because he had no connection to either reason for the Imperial Royal Guard to dispatch. Due to this, the White Fang Squadron that capable for external mission and operated outside the range of Imperial Royal Guard would be the best solution."

"Not to mention that assign someone Colin never trust for his protection would not improve the situation but instead, made the situation worse", Izumi spoke to the others in her point of view. "I cannot imgine what kind of actions will Colin implement if he realize that someone is trying to restrict his freedom or threaten the safety of those he held dear by senting monitors around him or them. In his point of view, such action showed nothing but the House Aoki finally seemed him as a threat and afraid for his revenage for all these years; thus requested one of the Grand Noble Houses or even the Supreme Shogun Koubuin personally to take action for its own protection. In fact, we all clearly realized that Colin is not afraid and willing to eliminate his enemy just like the same way he handle the BETA and the result would never be something that good to our health."

"Are you saying Colin will trust us if we are the one assign around him, since we were his students back to the time in the Imperial Royal Guard academy in Kyoto?" Aki asked.

"Honestly, I don't believe that", Izumi countered. "The only thing I can believe is that our present will make the situation slighty better, since we do have the legal and official reason to be placed around him as a special task squadron from the Imperial Royal Guard."

Shimako remined silence during her friends' conversation. As the brain and mastermind of the White Fang, she realized that one more hidden mission objective is never written in the scroll. However, she had no intention to reveal such mission objective to her friends and Yui yet. It is because Shimako believed when the time comes, Yui and others will be able to find out the hidden mission objective themselves and it is their own will to make their decision. For Shimako however, it seemed that the unwritten hidden mission objective at least to her is never a bad idea after all; no matter to her personally or family business of the House Kei.

"Anyway, we just do what we are being told of", Shimako finished her thought and spok to her friends. "However, what about the eishis enroll the squadron in the future? Are we going to tell them about the truth mission as well or just keep it as our sercet?"

"Let us keep the truth mission of White Fang as a sercet at this moment", Yui had made the decsion and spoke to her friends seriously. "However, if an eishi had proved him or herself that he or she is willing to put the wellbeing of the empire before his or her own, we will let the eishi to know the truth mission of White Fang!"

"Acknowledge", all her friends replied in union and saluted to her.

"I will contact First Lieutenant Tsukuyomi so that Supreme Shogun Koubuin would realized that we had accepted the truth mission of White Fang", Yui replied. "I believe that all of you should dismiss and get some rest in the living quarters, since started from tomorrow we will have more than enough work to handle!"

A few days later at the newly constructed Supreme Shogun Castle, Yuuhi and General Scarlet are receiving the message from Maya.

"In conclusion, Second Lieutenant Takamura Yui and other students of Sir Bertram had acknowledged and accepted their truth mission", Yuuhi spoke to General Scarlet.

"However, are they really realized that they have signed up an extremely cruel mission for their lives?" General Scarlet replied. "Fight against the BETA in the forefront is one thing but such mission…"

"In my opinion as a girl, I would like to say for the best result of the hidden mission is that they can live long enough to retire from their duties as Imperial Royal Guard and never have to carry out its objective, thus keep the mission objective a secret with them to the grave", Yuuhi replied. "However, as Supreme Shogun of Japan Empire, it is currently the most effective way to strength our relation with the Steel Messiah. It is because unlike the peaceful Silver Savior, he is not afraid and if necessary, united the entire world by his sword in order to ensure the survival of mankind from the threat of BETA. In fact, he actually had the manpower and resources to implement his plan. Furthermore, I believe that at least one of the members in the White Fang had already realized the unwritten hidden mission from the scroll, although it is questionable for her to inform the others about her discovery; since she properly chooses to sit back and enjoy the show when her friends finally discovered the truth."

"The little fox from House Kei?" General Scarlet replied. "I just hope that the little fox never grow up into a troublemaker, since we already have one from the United Nation Force Alternative Four Project!"

Back to the present time, Olivia Aoki is walking towards the eishi office through the hallway in order to applicant for her enrollment to White Fang Squadron. However, it seemed that fate is always like a naught girl that likes to cause trouble for others; no matter those who encountered her like or dislike the trouble her caused.

"It seemed that you have finally make your decision for your future assignment", a voice occurred through the air when Olivia walked pass an eishi in the hallway. "However, since there are more than enough TSF combat units that would like to recruiting the Wind-Hime of Aoki, what is the reason for you to enroll the White Fang that only has one eishi position available?"

Olivia never replied and continued her way towards the White Fang Squadron office, since she clearly realized that the owner of voice is no one other than Yuzuriha Nekoi, her rival back to the time of academy and one of the most talented eishis from the new generation. In fact, Olivia didn't like and have the mood to answer her question anyway.

"You know that you are selfish, don't you? Since the only reason for you to enroll the White Fang is because her members were instructed by your elder brother and they had send more time with him when compare to you", Yuzuriha continued when she lied to the wall with her eyes closed. "In short, the only reason for you to enroll the White Fang is because you intend to get closer to the one you want but the fact clearly showed that, You Cannot!"

Olivia stopped her footstep after hearing her words. Maybe Yuzuriha is correct, since she did intend to learn about more about her elder brother through the members of White Fang that she never had a chance to learn or getting close to.

"If it is actually the reason for your enrollment, I would never allow that", Yuzuriha spoke to Olivia seriously when she stands straight; opens her eyes. "Your action not only dishonors the White Fang Squadron but Supreme Shogun Koubuin and Colin Z Bertram, Warlock the Steel Messiah!"

Olivia turned and looked at Yuzuriha and spoke to her in her coldest voice that she ever spoken. "If what you are looking for is nothing but a fight, why don't we go to the practice ground and use the TSF to have a duel to see who can enroll the White Fang Squadron?"

"On, I am very afraid", Yuzuriha replied with a big smile on her face. "So the always genial and kindly wind of blessing, the Wind-Hime of Aoki can become the typhoon for destruction. I am impressive or I should say, you are a good actress and always hidden your real personality and desire good enough to fool others; maybe even able to fool yourself to believe what have you becomes."

"Same to you, Sword-Hime of Nekoi, same to you!"

"Yui, we have problem", Izumi and Aki rushed into the eishi office and spoke to their friends immediately.

"What had happened?" Yui replied when stands up from her seat. Kasusa and Shimako are standing up from their seat as well.

"Two eishis are currently having a duel at the practice ground with the training purpose Zuikaku", Izumi replied. "Instead of using simulator, they are using the TSF for a duel instead of practice."

"A duel for what?" Kasusa spoke to the others. "Everyone is too busy in order to ensure the Imperial Royal Guard TSF units are ready for the incoming BETA offense. Who are those fools for having a duel at this hour? Having too much time themselves?"

"I believe that Lieutenant Tsukuyomi is ready there to handle the situation", Shimako replied. "Let's go there to have a look. Maybe we can find something interesting about the duel."

"It seemed that you are looking forward for something", Yui spoke to her friend but Shimako only replied with a mysterious smile on her face.

Under the surface sector of newly commissioned Fortressed Capital of Japan Empire, there is an extremely large scale of combine facilities included the training ground for Imperial Army and Imperial Royal guard eishis. In fact, the practice ground is so large to the point that it can enable the actual combat training for wing size TSF unit to fight against another wing size TSF unit. However, there are currently only two training purpose Zuikaku existed inside the training ground and both of them are located in sector thirteen.

( P.S.: Imagine the 3 rd Tokyo City From Neon Genesis Evangelion )

Lieutenant Tsukuyomi Mana and her three subordinates Second Lieutenant Kamiyo Tatsumi, Second Lieutenant Tomoe Yukino and Second Lieutenant Ebisu Minagi are already at the training ground when Yui and the members of White Fang arrived. In addition, a large number of eishis from Imperial Army and Imperial Royal Guard also presented to the point that there are far more people to watch the duel than Yui had expected.

Lieutenant Tsukuyomi, what had happened?" Yui spoke to Mana when she saluted to her senior officer with her friends. "Why doesn't someone stop the duel?"

"First of all I would like to say the reason for the two eishis to have a duel for themselves is to decide who can enroll the White Fang, since your squadron only intended to recruit one eishi", Mana replied.

"It is because all TSF units of the Imperial Royal Guard had looking for suitable candidates to enroll to recover the strength after the Battle of Kyoto", Yui replied. "As you know, we did try to recruit suitable candidates to our squadron but so far no one had the intention to enroll due to several reasons that I would not like to speak in the public."

"However, there are two eishis that intended to enroll the White Fang, since there is only one position is available", Mana replied. "Furthermore, those two eishis are not normal eishi; they are Second Lieutenant Olivia Aoki and Second Lieutenant Yuzuriha Nekoi!"

"No way, Colin's younger sister, the Wind-Hime of Aoki and the Sword-Hime of Nekoi", Kasusa replied when she is completely being caught in surprise. "What the hell for them to fight for the position from our squadron, since there is more than enough TSF units would more welcome to recruit either of them?"

"I am afraid we have to ask both of them after their duel is over", Shimako spoke to the rest of the group. "It is because they would not allow anyone interfering their business until the result is available."

Inside the training ground, both Zuikaku are shooting to each other with their 36mm auto cannons, of cause the ammo is print bullet instead of its counterpart for actual combat. Although it is a tradition for the eishis from Imperial Royal Guard to use melee weapons instead of projective weapons when fighting against the opponents, such situation started to change when more eishis from the Imperial Army had been appointed as the Black Coat Eishis in the Imperial Royal Guard by Supreme Shogun Koubuin on behalf of the Emperor, although members of several noble houses did not agree such idea, the fact clearly showed that House Koubuin is strongly supporting it when the rest of Grand Noble Houses never disagreed with it. Due to this, more and more new generation of Imperial Royal Guard eishis had been given more training on how to use their projective weapons effectively, since the field experience show that close quarter combat with any strains of BETA is never recommended and eliminated them through medium-to-long-range could greatly improve the survival rate of eishis. Due to this, both Olivia and Yuzuriha were shooting at each other and used the environment around them as covered.

"Is that all you can do?" Yuzuriha spoke to Olivia through the internal communication device, since Olivia had switched off the view screen and only sound can be heard. "Too bad, are you calling yourself the most talented eishis from House Aoki and this is all you can do?"

"Shut up", Olivia whispered within her heart while she throw away one of the 36mm auto cannon that out of ammo away and put out the long blade, then advanced towards her opponent when the other 36mm auto cannon continued to fire.

"Finally tired of wasting our time by shooting at each other? It's Find by me", Yuzuriha threw away one of her 36 mm of auto cannons as well and put out her long blade when prevented being hit by her opponents. "What's the matter? You are calling yourself the Wind-Hime of Aoki and this is all you can do? What are you fighting for? Are you fighting for yourself, or your family name for the wellbeing of the empire? You are making me laugh, since I would never imagine someone like you is actually the younger sister of Warlock the Steel Messiah and furthermore, someone that being misunderstood by his own family as an outcast at all time!"

"Shut up…..I kill you!" As her thought continued, Olivia is fighting even more aggressive than she ever fought before and everyone witnessed the duel is in silence, since it is the first time for them to see the always calm and composed Wind-Hime of Aoki fighting so aggressive to the point that it never match the imagine of the eishi herself.

"Too bad, fighting in anger never help you anyway", Yuzuriha spoke to herself when slowly advanced to her opponent by cycling around her target. By using the building as her shield, she successfully led Olivia to the location she had chosen carefully for the decision battle. Since Olivia mind and judgment had been clouded by her temper, she never realized that she is being led to a trap before Yuzurika's TSF suddenly appeared from a building next to Olivia's TSF and disarmed the 36mm auto cannon followed by the strike from the long blade. Olivia intended to move backward only found that her TSF is being blocked by another building, thus resulted as no way to escape under regular TSF maneuver.

"Checkmate", Yuzuriha spoke to Olivia when the long blade in her TSF hand prepared to strike…

Olivia found herself standing at a place with nothing but darkness instead of inside her TSF when she is going to hit by Yuzuriha. Before she could find out what had happened to her, she saw a little girl standing in front of her and saying something that she had forgotten long time ago…..

"I will become an eishi in place of my elder brother if he cannot; I will become an eishi that my family will be proud of so that no one in House Aoki would look down my always genial and kind elder brother as an outcast!"

Then the little girl disappeared and a young girl in Imperial Royal Guard cadet uniform appeared on her right…

"Look, it's the younger daughter of Lieutenant Colonel Aoki!"

"Isn't her the talented eishi but her elder brother is incapable to pilot the TSF?"

"You mean the infamous outcast of House Aoki?!"

"Thanks to his incompetent his younger sister had to take his place for his family!"

"You can say what whatever you like for now but there would be one day all of you that foolish enough to look down at my elder brother would pay for the crime you have committed! I will let all of you to taste the same treatment that my elder brother had suffered all these years!"

Again the girl in cadet uniform disappeared and an eishi in her White Coat uniform of Imperial royal Guard appeared on her left.

"Due to my hard work, I earned the title of Wind-Hime of Aoki myself when you are doing nothing for our family, elder brother!"

After the eishi in uniform disappeared, her position is replaced by an emotional unstable girl in her pilot suit of TSF.

"It can't be…It is impossible for elder brother to be the legendary Warlock the Steel Messiah….."

Then the eishi disappeared again and the little girl appeared at the first place, stands in front of Olivia again but spoke to her in a completely difference voice.

"Why are you angry? Are you jealous that your elder brother is greater than you can even imagine?" The little girl asked in her deep voice. "Or is it because you finally realized the truth that you never can follow the path of your elder brother when others are capable? Are you jealous and feel angry that someone else had more affection to your elder brother than yours? The supposed to be younger sister of him?"

"No, that's not truth…", Olivia intended to defend herself from the sin she had committed, since she is the one who ultimately betrayed her idea and the one that she made her oath to fight for long time ago.

"Then why are you feeling guilty", the little girl walk towards Olivia and said. "What are you afraid of? Is it so important for being called the title of Wind-Hime of Aoki and the most talented eishi from House Aoki when compare to the fact that our elder brother is always the one we want; someone that able to uphold the honor our family like our father and never being looked down as an outcast?"

"No, I am afraid that the caring and genial elder brother is no longer existed", Olivia replied honestly without any shield to protect herself. "I realized that he is being out of my touch when the time I discover the truth. By the time the fact revealed that he is never an outcast since the beginning I clearly realized that everything he done in front of us is nothing more than an act in order to fool the people around him. He became someone that I always want him to be but at the same time, I lose him as my elder brother forever…"

Looking at Olivia who had kneed down on the ground and crying, tears came through her eyes, the little girl could hear the whisper from her like a little girl who cried for the caring from her beloved elder brother instead of the once proud Wind-Hime of Aoki.

"I really don't care my elder brother is an outcast, I just want my genial and caring elder to come back!"

"Our elder brother is always caring and genial to us", the little girl put her hand on the shoulder of Olivia. "In fact, no matter he is being called the Outcast of House Aoki or Warlock the Steel Messiah; he is still the same elder brother to us and the son to our parents. It is a fact that no one can change, although he does choose his path that only he can walk upon in order to protect us and to ensure the survival of humanity. It is the path that he is willing to walk alone with no regret at no matter the cost."

"But that's too painful", Olivia spoke to the little girl in front of her and she is no long crying. "No one should walk upon such path alone and handle so much weight on his shoulder alone!"

"It is his decision after all", the little girl replied sadly. "In order to protect the wellbeing of those he held dear, he will continue his path alone until his ultimate objective is accomplish; even means to sacrifice his own happiness and everything he got so that happiness can be left to those he held dear."

"It is selfish", Olivia countered. "How can we feel happy when he is no long existed? Does he have ever considered the feeling from those he left behind after he sacrificed himself for so-called greater good? He had no right to force such feeling and believe on us!"

"So what is your truth wish", the little girl asked. "What is your desire, Olivia Aoki? The desire that not come from the Wind-Hime of House Aoki; not from the Second Lieutenant Olivia Aoki of Imperial Royal Guard but just a girl?"

Olivia closed her eyes and opened them again; showing no more confuses and her mind is no longer clouded by fear. "I want to walk besides him upon the path he had chosen, since we are family and nothing would change that!"

After hearing her words, the little girl smile warmly to Olivia and disappeared within the light again and another voice occurred behind Olivia. Standing up and turned around from her position, she found that an eishi in United Nation Force uniform is standing in front of her. However, instead of regular dark grey uniform, the one she wore is white uniform.

"If you choose to walk upon the path he had chosen, you have to sacrifice your own happiness and are you ready for that?"

"My elder brother had already sacrificed more than enough for us so it is the time for us to return his kindness and sacrifice", Olivia answered without regret and at the same time, shiny light appeared from Olivia and fill the darkness place with her shining light. "It is the reason for me to fight!"

"It's over!" Yuzuriha shouted in her war cry as she is going to attack Olivia's TSF with the long blade of her TSF. However, she is caught in surprise when her opponent is able to activate an irregular maneuver by using the long blade as a blocker to defend herself and took out the other long blade from the back of her TSF. Followed by the defense maneuver, Olivia change to offense position when she used both of her TSF long blades to disarm Yuzuriha's weapons consisted of 36mm auto cannon and long blade at the same time. In fact, Yuzuriha is barely able to escape before her TSF would be cut in several pieces by the practice long blade!

( Background Music: Unmei No Saki He From Gundam Age OST 2 )

"It's not over yet", Yuzuriha can see the face and heard her voice through the internal communication from the view screen; Olivia is no long confused and the aura surrounded her showed the strong decision that she made. It is no long a meaningless typhoon of destruction but instead, the strong wind that able to alter the future! "You ask me what am I fight for. My answer is I am fight for the path that my elder brother had been chosen, the path that ensures the wellbeing and survival of humanity from the threat of BETA!"

Followed by her words, everyone witnessed the duel found that Olivia's TSF is holding both long blades in its hand and using both of them during the offense at the same time with high speed maneuver.

"Using both long blades at the same time?" Aki asked. "Isn't that Colin's technique during the Battle of Kyoto when he beheaded countless of Fort class and other strains?"

"No, it is not the same technique used by Colin during the Battle of Kyoto", Shimako replied. "I believed that it is the hidden skill, the Wind Dancer, from Mrs Aoki, Colin and Second Lieutenant Aoki's mother's family instead of House Aoki."

"You are correct", Mana spoke to Yui and the others. "According to my father, the Wind Dancer is an extremely difficult skill and only a few members from Lady Aoki's family are able to master. So far during these years only one member is able to successfully master such skill and she is in fact, Lady Aoki, the mother of Second Lieutenant Aoki."

"Wait a minute, there is no way for the training purpose Zuikaku to implement such maneuver", Izumi reminded the people around her. "Besides the absent of the new OS system installed to our Takemikaduti, the lack of enhancement to the TSF, especially the joins would tore the TSF apart; not to mention the G-Force to too dangerous for the eishi to handle in long run."

"In fact, the only option left for Second Lieutenant Aoki is to end the duel as soon as possible", Shimako replied. "As long as Second Lieutenant Nekoi can wait and let her opponent's TSF to tore itself apart…"

As Izumi's opinion, Olivia clearly realized that using the skill of Wind Dancer in her current Zuikaku is actually a race against the time, since warning signals from all part of TSF showed that the Zuikaku is in its limited after she released the limiter for protecting the TSF from damage during irregular maneuver. However, during the duel, Olivia finally realized that her opponent is no longer Yuzuriha but herself. However, she made the decision that she would win the duel and enrolled the White Fang; so that she can get closer to his elder brother until the day she can walked beside him upon the path he walked.

"Finally you have not regret for your decision, Olivia", Yuzuriha spoke to her rival and friend seriously at the first time since the duel started. "From your aura, I saw no confuse but a strong decision for the path you have chosen; that is the Wind-Hime of Aoki that good enough for me to using everything I got! Be proud Olivia, in order to honor your skill of Wind Dancer, I would show you the skill for me to being called the Sword-Hime of Nekoi!"

Followed by her words, Yuzuriha directly dropped the 36mm auto cannon at her TSF back to the ground and put out the long blade and a combat knife; then advanced to her opponent in an extremely high speed after she also released the limited installed on her TSF. Meanwhile, Olivia accepted the challenge from her opponent and strike forward with both long blades in hands.

"What the hell, not only given up the advantage of using projective weapons but released the limiter as well", Aki said loudly when the two Zuikaku crossed their melee weapons and separate themselves before the next time to strike at each other. "Those two want to tear their TSF apart before the end of the duel?"

"Unlike the technique of Wind Dancer from Second Lieutenant Aoki that using both long blade for offense and defense at the same time, the technique of Sword Dancer from Second Lieutenant Nekoi is that the long blade is used for defense while the true offense is coming from the short blade, thus made it extremely deadly to close quarter combat when speed always become the element to decide either dead or alive", Mana replied when both Zuikaku prepared to defeat its opponent during the decision battle.

Inside the training ground, two Zuikaku launched themselves towards their opponent when their actions were no longer regular maneuver from TSF. Instead, they actions showed that both eishi had controlled their TSF so smoothly like a part of their bodies, resulted as it is no long the duel between two TSF but the personal duel between Olivia Aoki, the Wind-Hine of Aoki and Yuzuriha Nekoi, the Sword-Hime of Nekoi.

Claudia Carrier ( base on the Transport Aircraft design From Gunparade Orchestra White Chapter ) is the extremely heavy duty transport aircraft developed and constructed by Morgenroete, one of the corporations and heavy industrials to support the GalaRay Project implemented at Avalon Base. Compare to its regular counterpart that only capable to carried two TSFs at the same time with its supplies, the Claudia Carrier is capable to carry totally six TSFs with their supplies at the same time, thus capable to transport more weight without losing its speed. It is considered the main host of TSF transport when the threat of Laser class and Heavy Laser class BETA does not existed. Currently, a flight consist of four Claudia Carriers are given the assignment to transport the members and equipment of Imperial Royal Guard White Fang Squadron from the Imperial Royal Guard General Headquarter to the Avalon Base.

Abroad one of the Claudia Carriers, Olivia Aoki, Second Lieutenant and White Coat Eishi from Imperial Royal Guard and newly enrolled member of the squadron, call sign White Fang 6 is looking at the squadron emblem in her hands quietly when Yuzuriha Nekoi, Second Lieutenant and White Coat Eishi from Imperial Royal Guard and also newly enrolled member of the squadron, call sign White Fang 7 spoke to her happily.

"How do you feel, Olivia, since you are going to meet your legendary elder brother face to face and worked with him for a long time?"

"Nothing special", Olivia intended to lie. "It is our mission entrusted by Supreme Shogun Koubuin on behalf of the Emperor." In fact, Yui and the rest of the original members of White Fang decided that both Olivia and Yuzuriha had the right to acknowledge the truth mission after their enrollment.

"Nothing special? You should clearly realize that due to the position of your beloved elder brother and his value, more than enough opponents would be appeared?"

"I have made my decision to walk beside my elder brother the path that he chooses to walk upon and I care nothing as long as I can accomplished such objective", Olivia replied seriously when held the emblem tightly.

"So you are still native after all", Yuzuriha replied, since she believed that Olivia still haven't discovered the unwritten hidden mission in the scroll.

"How about you, Yuzuriha", Olivia asked. "Is it all right for you to being in here, since there are always better options available for your career?"

"I have told you before, no matter the outcome of the duel I will talk to Yui…Second Lieutenant Takamura to let me enroll the White Fang and the fact showed that there is no way for her to turned down two of the best eishis from our generation to request the enrollment for her squadron; not to mention that they clearly realized what we are capable during our duel", Yuzuriha said. "In fact, the only reason for Yui and the original members decided to recruit only one eishi to the unit instead of fill up the squadron in full number of seven eishis is because they are intended to train the newly enrollment eishi up to their standard as soon as possible for the mission required. However, either you or me are not the regular eishi that they have expected and we have mastered the skill, technique and completed the simulation and actual combat training faster than they expected. I would like to say they have taught us what your elder brother had taught them during their time in academy. Furthermore, I am interested to your elder brother and like to have a closer look to him."

"What are you saying", Olivia spoke to Yuzuriha seriously and the aura in black can be seen around her. "I would like to have further explanation!"

"You remember once I told you I can see the aura for a person", Yuzuriha explained to Olivia when lower her voice that only she can be heard. "It is true and I can tell you, normally no matter how emotional a person become, the aura around that person never can change to the point that I would never mistake someone else for that person with another one. It is the reason for the members of House Nekoi always being part of the anti-spy operations for the empire intelligence service; thus served as the empire's shadow watcher to ensure its wellbeing. Such power depended on person but currently, I am considered the strongest user and it is part of the reason for me to enroll the White Fang even you did not choose to enroll. Furthermore, I had met your elder brother once in the Imperial Royal Guard Academy before the Battle of Kyoto. At the time, the aura around him is so calm and genial like you always mentioned and he was sitting alone and looking at a projection photo, a family photo that including his parents and her younger sister. However, when he realized that he is being watched by someone the aura around him changed immediately to the point that the aura because so deadly that it is like…what should I say…..an extremely deadly sword that capable to kill its target without getting the blood on it. Believe me, Olivia, there are only a few people had the aura like your elder brother and for those can change the aura around them completely, you have to extremely careful when handling them unless you want to sign the death warranty. Nevertheless, you can say I am not a normal girl, since like other members from House Nekoi, I am attached to something that is dangerous."

"Yuzuriha…"

"However, you have to be careful, Olivia", Yuzuriha spoke to her seriously. "Maybe someday I will steal your beloved elder brother from you!"

Meanwhile abroad the Claudia Carrier that Yui, Kasusa and Shimako is presented; Shimako spoke to Yui when they can see the Avalon Base from the windows.

"It had been a while since the Battle of Kyoto. I wonder what the reaction is when Colin find out her younger sister had enrolled our squadron."

"I am looking forward to it", Yui replied. "However, I would like to remind you Shimako; it is never the reason for me to agree her enrollment in the first place!"

"Saying of change, when do you start to have long hair instead of your original short hair before the Battle of Kyoto", Kasusa asked. "You once tell us that you dislike long hair?"

"That's…"

"I know, it is because the words from Colin, right", Shimako answered the question before Yui can reply. "Cadet Takamura, it seemed that long hair is more suitable to you than your currently short hair. I remembered that it is actually the words from Colin and you started to have long hair since then!"

Yui tried her best in order to counter but she decided to remain silence, since she clearly realized no matter how she explained, her friends had already made the decision for themselves.

As the transport flight touched down at the Avalon Base, the members of White Fang Squadron had left the Claudia Carriers when the TSFs and their supplies are unloaded. As the squadron commander, Yui stopped in front of the United Nation Force command officer and saluted to him. However, his newly promoted rank had caught Yui in surprise.

"Second Lieutenant Takamura Yui, call sign White Fang 1 and squadron commander of Imperial royal Guard White Fang Squadron reported to….Commodore Bertram", Yui is fortunately enough to change her words before mistaken the rank of the command officer in front of her. "On behalf of the Imperial Royal Guard from Japan Empire, the White Fang had been enrolled to Project GalaRay started from this moment."

"Commodore Colin Z Bertram of United Nation Force, one of the Operation Directors of Project GalaRay and welcome to Avalon Base, Second Lieutenant Takamura", Colin replied and saluted to Yui formally. "It had been a while since the Battle of Kyoto. In fact, the Imperial Royal Guard uniform is suitable to you and I believed that your father would be proud of you."

"Colin…no Commodore Bertram, you know my father?" Yui asked when she is being caught in surprise again.

"He is a good man with a heart of gold but extremely stubborn when come to something that he believes is right and for justice. It is just like someone who is standing in front of me right now!" Colin replied.

Yui is speechless when Kasuma and Shimako arrived and both of them saluted to Colin.

"Second Lieutenant Yamashiro Kazusa, call sign White Fang 2 from Imperial royal Guard White Fang Squadron reported to duty, sir!"

"Second Lieutenant Kei Shimako, call sign White Fang 3 from Imperial royal Guard White Fang Squadron reported to duty, you're Excellency. It is my honor to enroll the Project GalaRay as one of its members"

"Commodore Colin Z Bertram of United Nation Force, one of the Operation Directors of Project GalaRay and welcome to Avalon Base, Second Lieutenant Yamashiro and Second Lieutenant Kei", Colin replied and saluted to them formally. "Your uniforms are suitable to both of you."

"Is it just what you have to say", Shimako asked. "I believe that besides our uniform, you should realize that something is different?"

"If you are saying about the long hair of Second Lieutenant Takamura, then it is not something that we have to mention about."

"What? Is it the only words you can say", as lively voice that full of spirit occurred in the air, Colin realized that Aki is walking towards their position with Izumi. "Do you realize that Yui has changed her hair from short to long because of your words? How can you be so heartless?"

"Aki, please behalf yourself, since we are in front of a commodore of United Nation Force!" Izumi immediately interfere her friend before she intended to do something foolish. "I am sorry that we haven't introduced ourselves properly!"

"Second Lieutenant Iwami Aki, call sign White Fang 4 from Imperial royal Guard White Fang Squadron reported to duty, sir!"

"Second Lieutenant Noto Izumi, call sign White Fang 5 from Imperial royal Guard White Fang Squadron reported to duty, you're Excellency, please forgive our actions earlier!"

"Like the rank of Operative Lieutenant Commander, the rank of Commodore is just a political cover for me to implement Project GalaRay, since I am one of its Operation Directors and hold authority of deputy commander of Avalon Base for offense operations", Colin replied calmly to all of his former students. "In unofficial hours it is okay for you to address my name directly when we are off duty. However, I still wonder what kind of punishment is suitable for your action earlier, since you have no idea about the means to respect senior command officer…"

"Do whatever you like", Aki countered. "However, don't you realize that it is your words that Yui had changed her hair?"

"It seems that I have forgotten about it. However, it is a waste if Second Lieutenant Takamura Yui cut her hair after our conversation", Colin replied with a genial smile on his face. "Are you okay with my answer?"

"It seemed that fooling around the minds of your former students can be considered as one of your hobbies, am I correct?" Yuzuriha spoke to Colin and saluted to him. "Second Lieutenant Yuzuriha Nekoi, call sign White Fang 7 from Imperial Royal Guard White Fang Squadron reported to duty, you're Excellency and I am looking forward to work with you."

"Commodore Colin Z Bertram of United Nation Force, one of the Operation Directors of Project GalaRay and welcome to Avalon Base, Second Lieutenant Nekoi", Colin replied and saluted to her formally. "It is actually a surprise to me for you to enroll the White Fang while you did have other better options. From your call sign number, I believe that there are at least one new eishi to enroll the White Fang."

"You are correct, you're Excellency or can I address you as Colin like the other members of White Fang? Off duty period of course." Yuzuriha replied and shouted to someone far away, "What's going on, White Fang 6, we are final here and are you going to be a coward? Come out immediately, since everyone is waiting!"

After Yuzuriha finished her words, Colin saw that a young girl in the White Coat uniform of Imperial Royal Guard walked towards them and stood in front of him.

"Second Lieutenant Olivia Aoki, call sign White Fang 6 from Imperial royal Guard White Fang Squadron reported to duty, Commodore Bertram." As the eishi spoke and saluted to him, she had hardened her face, thus no weakness is able to see from her emotion.

"Commodore Colin Z Bertram of United Nation Force, one of the Operation Directors of Project GalaRay and welcome to Avalon Base, Second Lieutenant Aoki", Colin replied and saluted to her formally.

"…."

"…."

"Colin, are you not feeling surprise that your younger sister had enrolled the White Fang?" Yui asked.

"As long as it is her own will to enroll and she had proved that she is suitable for the position and duties, then no one could question her decision", Colin replied. "Not to mention that I have conference for the judgment of Second Lieutenant Takamura."

"Like father, like son", Shimako spoke to herself when others can be heard..

"So that it", Olivia spoke to herself silently. "So far this is the closet position I can be placed next to my elder brother…the legendary Warlock of Steel Messiah. However, there would be one day that I can prove myself to be able to walk upon the path you have chosen beside you!"

"Furthermore, Second Lieutenant Aoki", Colin spoke to Olivia again when Yuzuriha saw that the aura started to change and become actually similar to the aura when the first time she met him in the Imperial Royal Guard Academy. "Welcome to Avalon Base; the frontier to ensure the survival of mankind and the never ending tomorrow of humanity. My beloved younger sister."

Tears dropped from her eyes and Olivia held her elder brother tightly. In fact, Olivia had already forgotten how long had actually passed since the last time she shared her time with her elder brother. "I am sorry….." In fact, there are a lot of incident that Olivia wished to talk to her elder brother like how she was being shouted by Ruri…

"I am supposing the one to apologize", Colin whispered to his younger sister kindly. "I believed that my action is able to protecting all of you from possible harm, since countless of enemies will be created due to my actions. However, I never realized that I am actually hurting all of you in another way. Please give me some time, once the time comes I will tell you and our parents everything…"

"I can wait no matter how long the time will be", Olivia replied to Colin but spoke to herself silently. "I need time to prepare myself in order to walk beside you."

"It seemed that even the dauntless Steel Messiah had a side that never showed to public", a new voice occurred in the air when Colin and the members of White Fang saw that a group of Imperial Royal Guard eishis, consist of Lieutenant Colonel Fuma Monou ( Orange Coat Eishi ) the Deputy Wing Commander, Major Subaru Sumeragi ( Orange Coat Eishi ), Major Major Seishirō Sakurazuka, ( Orange Coat Eishi ), Lieutenant Arashi Kishū ( Orange Coat Eishi ), Lieutenant Sorata Arisugawa ( White Coat Eishi ), Lieutenant Eishi Hokuto Sumeragi ( Orange Coat Eishi ), First Lieutenant Yūto Kigai ( Black Coat Eishi ), First Lieutenant Kusanagi Shiyūi ( Black Coat Eishi ), First Lieutenant Satsuki Yatōji ( White Coat Non-Combat Eishi ) CP Tactical Forecaster and Lieutenant Kotori Monou ( White Coat Non-Combat Eishi ) Command Post Communication Officer, are walking towards them under the leadership of a Red Coat Eishi.

( Background Music: Awake Zeorymar From SRW MX OST )

"Greeting, Kamui and everyone, how are you?" Yuzuriha spoke to the incoming groups of Imperial Royal Guard happily.

However, the rest of White Fang members are completely opposite.

"Why are they here", Olivia whispered when forced herself to stand in front of his elder brother when Yui and the members of White Fang stood in front of Olivia.

"As one of the five strongest Tactical Armor Wing TSF combat units from the Imperial Royal Guard, the 77 th Tactical Armor Wing "Kamui" cannot be deployed without the permission of Emperor and the agreement of five Grand Noble Houses", Shimako spoke to Yui immediately. "What is the reason for its assignment to Avalon Base?!"

In fact, the reason for Shimako to worry about the present of "Kamui" is because among the total number of TYPE-00 Takemikaduti TSFs that available from Imperial Royal Guard so, it consists of the largest number of such Third Generation TSFs included Type F, Type A and even Type C for Black Coat Eishi, since it is the first combat unit to deploy the Type C for actual combat when other top five combat units like "Rising Sun" and "Blue Flame" 's Black Coat Eishis still piloted the Zuikaku. Although only the most elite eishis like First Lieutenant Kigai and First Lieutenant Kusanagi Shiyūi are entrusted to Type C so far, others Black Coat Eishis are actually piloting the enhanced TYPE-82 Ex / F-4J Ex Kai Zuikaku like those piloted by Yui and the original members of White Fang before they piloted the TYPE-00 Takemikaduti TSF during the Battle of Kyoto. In short, Shimako clearly realized that like the enhanced TYPE-00 Takemikaduti compare to its original counterpart, the enhanced Zuikaku is no longer that same 1.5 Generation TSF like its regular counterpart but actually the 2.5 Generation TSF like the F-15E Strike Eagle in terms of speed, power and mobility. Furthermore, Imperial Royal Guard only started to enhance its regular Zuikaku after the Battle of Kyoto when high command had finally reached an agreement with Morgenroete, thus only a small number of Zuikaku are started and completed their enhancement. For the "Kamui" that deployed the largest number of TYPE-00 Takemikaduti and completely replaced its regular Zuikaku with TYPE-82 Ex / F-4J Ex Kai Zuikaku, it is currently one of the strongest TSF combat units within the Japan Empire and its objective for arrival to Avalon Base is very clear; to observe Colin for the interest of the empire and eliminated him if situation is necessary!

Looking at the defense position of White Fang, subordinates of Colonel Kamui Shirō decided to do the so-called "break the ice" activity for their leaders, since such action is never the youngest colonel for Imperial Royal Guard good at.

"It has been a while for us to see each other", Sorata is the first one to speak to Yuzuriha. "If my memory serves me right, the last time we meet each other is during the Battle of Kyoto."

"In fact, I am surprised that you haven't enrolled and reported to our tactical armor wing for duty", Kusanagi followed. "I guess the squadron formed by War-Himes of White Fang is more attractive to you than our 77 th Tactical Armor Wing."

"Not to mention that the Wind-Hime had enrolled and presented as well", the "Hidden Priestess of Ise Temple" clearly is spoken to Olivia. "Everyone know that the Wind-Hime of Aoki and the Sword-Hime of Nekoi fight against each other in an extremely violence duel in order to enroll the eishi position recruit for White Fang…"

"…and the result of the duel is a draw when both of your blade aimed at each other", Yūto replied before Olivia could answer the statement.

As Kamui walked forward, Olivia and the rest of White Fang members found that Colin advanced to his position at the same time before they can stop him. As a result, both of them are looking to each other and Yuzuriha can see the auras around both of them are never friendly.

"Colonel Kamui Shirō, Commander of Imperial Royal Guard 77 th Tactical Armor Wing, assigned to Avalon Base to enroll the GalaRay Project under the direct order of Supreme Shogun Koubuin on behalf of the Emperor and the agreement from five Grand Noble Houses." During his words, Kamui saluted to Colin formally.

"Commodore Colin Z Bertram of United Nation Force, one of the Operation Directors of Project GalaRay and welcome to Avalon Base, Colonel Kamui Shirō", Colin replied and saluted to him formally as well. "It is the honor of GalaRay Project that one of the strongest TSF units among the Imperial Royal Guard can be enrolled."

"The honor is ours", Kamui replied. "It is the honor of Imperial Royal Guard to fight beside the legendary Warlock the Steel Messiah. If you have enrolled the Imperial Royal Guard and served the Emperor and preserve the wellbeing of Japan Empire, you would be my command officer at this moment!"

"I choose the path to protect and preserved the wellbeing of those I held dear, not restricted to a single country", Colin replied coldly. "It is the path I choose to walk upon and I will never regret it!"

As the auras between Colin and Kamui are aggressive to the point that both sides ready to strike at each other, Yuzuriha saw that a silver aura interfere between both auras when three persons are walking towards their position.

"Come on, Colin, the Imperial Royal Guard 77 th Tactical Armor Wing "Kamui" and its commander "Executor of God" would be a great input to our GalaRay Project. In fact, we are allies that worked for a common goal, so there is no need to feel hostile to each other; although I clearly realized that the current situation is caused of the warrior nature of yours."

Instead of regular salute, the new comer held out his hand and introduces himself, "Brigadier General Shirogane Takeru. Like Colin I am one of the Operation Directors of GalaRay Project and welcome to Avalon Base."

"Colonel Kamui Shirō, Commander of Imperial Royal Guard 77 th Tactical Armor Wing, assigned to Avalon Base to enroll the GalaRay Project under the direct order of Supreme Shogun Koubuin on behalf of the Emperor and the agreement from five Grand Noble Houses." Kamui saluted and shaked hands with Takeru. "It is our honor to fight beside the Silver Savior on behalf of the empire."

"I agree, no fighting in here", a young girl with long red hair with a large yellow ribbon spoke to Colin and Kamui. Instead of the regular United Nation Force uniform in dark grey, she is wearing a white uniform which showed that she is either non-graduated cadet or personnel that related to GalaRay Project. "Greeting, I am Kagami Sumika, Acting Second Lieutenant and personal assistant to Takeru…Brigadier General Shirogane."

"Fighting…dislike", another young girl with silver hair and rabbit-like ribbons also spoke to the two persons that asking each other for a fight in front of their subordinates. Compare to Sumika, she is in a pocket size of regular United Nation Force uniform but instead of a skirt, she is wearing a dress and has the emblem of Alternative Four on her uniform shoulders. "I am Yashiro Kasumi…Acting Second Lieutenant and personal assistant to Takeru…Brigadier General Shirogane."

"That's enough", even Kotori believe that Kamui and Colin is going too far and stepped in between Colin and Kamui. "If both of you are looking for a duel, then go to somewhere less public and I would like to remind both of you, NO TSF because the childish behavior of yours would absolutely resulted as unnecessary additional workload for the maintenance crews!"

As the Warlock the Steel Messiah and Kamui the Executor of God looked at the harmless Kotori that standing between them, both of them eventually decide to stand down and the auras around them care no longer hostile to each other. It is because when Colin and Kamui is willing to take extremely measure to handle their enemies, no matter they are human or BETA; both of them seemed to have problem when handling harmless person like Kotori, Sumika and Yashiro.

"Oh, it seemed that we have quite a lot of visitors today, how about introduce them to us", a new voice occurred within the air when the members of White Fang and Kamui found that a group of four people led by a young girl with pick hair is walking towards them. In fact, all of them are caught in surprised for her present at this moment.

"Lady Lacus Clyne", the mysterious Songstress of Hope", Fuma spoke to the others. "Never expect that we would see her personally in here!"

"Hello everyone, I am Lacus Clyne", Lacus spoke to everyone friendly with a genial smile. "Welcome to the Avalon Base."

"Cagalli Yula Athha, nice to meet you!"

"Athrun Zala, nice to meet you."

"Kira Yamato, greeting to all of you."

In fact, all the members of White Fang and Kamui are speechless, since they have met no only the mysterious Songstress of Hope and the owner of Clyne Foundation; but also the Chief Executive Officer of Morgenroete that responsible for the enhancement and production of a large number of difference models of TSF around the world. Furthermore, the legendary Crimson Knight of Justice and the White Angel of Freedom.

Suddenly, the always calm and seldom to speak "Hidden Priestess of Ise Temple" walked forwards to Lacus and held out a note book and a pen; and spoke to the Songstress of Hope when her face is in red, something that even Kamui and other members in the tactical armor wing never seen before. "Lady Clyne…may I have your signature please?"

"Of course, Lady Kishū", Lacus replied and took the note book, then signed her name.

"That's it", Sorata said and took out his note book and pen and spoke to Lacus. "Can I have your signature as well, Lady Clyne?"

Followed by the action of Sorata, Hokuto, Kotori and the members of White Fang also took out their own items consist of compact disc, note book, photo etc to ask for Lacus's signature. Besides the signature of Lacus, Cagalli, Athrun, Kira, Takeru found themselves being asked for signature as well because of their status as legendary war heroes. Furthermore, Izumi even asked to take a photo with Athrun, since she was actually rescued by the Crimson Knight of Justice during the Battle of Kyoto. Such resulted eventually become a photo that included the important members of independence military organization "Terminal", Imperial Royal Guard 77 th Armor Tactical Wing "Kamui", Imperial Royal Guard Special Operation Squadron "White Fang", United Nation Force A-01 Special Task Force 01 Squadron "Valkyrie" and United Nation Force GalaRay Project.

Unknown to us at that moment, people called the incident of that day the First Gathering of United Counter Strike against BETA of Mankind and Project GalaRay had actually became the turning point of Earth Chronicles for humanity since the alien invasion occurred on Earth since A.D. 1973, April 19 th.

Second Lieutenant Takamura Yui commander of Imperial Royal Guard Special Operation Squadron "White Fang"

( Ending Theme: Life Goes On From

Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny 2 nd Ending Theme )

Vocals: Arisaka Mica

Lyrics: Arisaka Mica

Composition: Kajiura Yuki

Arrangements: Nishikawa Susumu & Kajiura Yuki

Every time when I look up at this space and time stained with tears

The ephemeral azure tightens my chest

If it's destiny, I'll turn the days that I kept fighting

To the end of sorrow into traces

Life Goes On, as long as

There is burning life

It seems that I'll even lose sight of my true self, nevertheless-

Life Goes On, I want to protect you

My heart was shattered

And eyes that knew true sorrow

Overflows in love

Flowers that bloom in winter color the foggy scenery

They are starting to sing that, "Strength is kindness"

For what, for who are you

Continuing to fight now?

Life Goes On, if we'll be reborn

And able to meet before we realize it

Then beyond this, I don't ever want to lose you again, but-

Life Goes On, as long as

We were born in this era

With my arms, with my chest, now I'll catch you

Believing in love

Life Goes On, as long as

There is burning life

I want to share light with you again someday

Life Goes On, I want to protect you

Ride my prayers on space and time

And eyes that knew true sorrow

Overflows in love…

( Background Music: Babylon 5 Season Four "No Surrender, No Retreat" Opening Theme )

"Our journey begin to prevent the total destruction of mankind, no matter is naturals or coordinators."

"However, our journey ended up within a world that humanity is facing absolute extinction by the alien invader known as BETA, the Beings of the Extra Terrestrial origin which is Adversary of human race."

"Although the fact clearly showed that it is not our war, as long as there are people that need our help at the twilight hours and it is within our power to help them, we are going to do the right thing in the name of humanity!"

"People once called me the Pink Songstress of Peace but in the new world, I am being called the Mysterious Songstress of Hope."

"People called me the Golden Goddess of Victory when I enrolled the war in order to fight for the never ending tomorrow of mankind."

"People called me the Crimson Knight of Justice and I choose to fight in order to protect those cannot protect themselves."

"As the White Angel of Freedom, I choose to fight in order to protect those I hold dear."

Next Chapter: PHASE 04 Terminal


	5. PHASE 04 Terminal

Muv Luv Alternative Chronicles The Final Conflict

Chapter 4 Terminal

( Opening Theme: Mobile Suit Gundam SeeD OP 4 Realize )

Cosmic Era, mankind has developed into two subspecies: Naturals, who reside on Earth and Coordinators, genetically enhanced humans capable of withstanding the rigors of space who inhabit orbital colonies.

During the Bloody Valentine War, begins in the neutral space colony Heliopolis, where secret development of advanced mobile suits for the Naturals' war effort is being conducted. The colony is attacked by ZAFT forces, military organization of the Coordinators, with the objective of stealing the new units known as Gundam. In the end, the colony is critically damaged in the ensuing fight. As Heliopolis disintegrates, the survivors board the newly commissioned Archangel, the prototype vessel of Archangel class General Propose Assault Battleship belonging to the OMNI, the Natural's military, and begin their journey to the Alliance base in Alaska. The Archangel arrives in Alaska but ZAFT launches a full scale attack on the base overpowering their enemies, resulted as the total destruction of the base in conclusion.

The Archangel flees to the neutral country of the Orb Union. After the neutral country is burnt by the OMNI attack force, the crews of Archangel and remnants of the Orb Military subsequently join the anti-war faction I PLANT to form the so-called Three Ships Alliance, with the common goal of ending the war between the Naturals and Coordinators. In the final battle, the OMNI intended to deploy nuclear weapons as its secret weapon to destroy the space colonies but is stopped by ZAFT's GENESIS, a super weapon designed to commit genocide on the Naturals. The Three Ship Alliance intervenes to defeat the OMNI's forces and destroy the GENESIS ending the battle but…

"Incoming laser beam of gamma radiation directly to us, it's the GENESIS!"

"Inform the Kusanagi and Archangel, change course and retreat from this sector immediately. Get us out of here!"

"It's too late; we are going to be hit…"

"…everyone…"

"Good Morning, Lacus…Morning, Lacus…"

Lacus awoke from her flashback during the battle that intended to destroy the GENESIS when Mr. Pink, her Pink Haro, awoke her followed by the greeting from its kinds.

"Good Morning, Mr. Pink and everyone, thanks for awake me in the morning."

Follow by her words, Mr. Pink jumped to Lacus when a beautiful voice occurred through the air.

"Good morning, Mrs. Yamato, may I ask is it suitable for me to reveal myself?"

"It's okay, Lady Reinforce, since I have already awaken", Lacus replied kindly. "However, I believe that currently it is more suitable to address me as Lacus instead of Mrs. Yamato, since Kira and me is not engaged to each other and married."

"However, there is a contact between you and Knight Yamato when he accepted the ring you entrusted to him during the suppose decision battle of yours", Reinforce revealed herself when the green light particles within the air combine together. "According to my knowledge and Colin's experience, such action is a promise to each other for a couple and in our point of view, you and Knight Yamato is engaged to each other and married as husband and wife. Although people always believe that time had to be taken in order for understanding each other, we are currently at war and such situation is considered to be a treasure; a blessing that allowed us to find the one that we held dear and worth fighting for and protected. Colin once told me it is the promise for him as well as his father to the family that allowed them to survive from the battle against the BETA…"

Lacus remained silence when listening to the statement of Reinforce. In fact, when the Archangel arrived to the Island of Tatsumiyajima, or so-called the Dragon Palace Island, after the Battle of Kyoto to pick up the GN-Drive Units that allowed the Eternal and Kusanagi to arrive to Earth safety, the living core of this island had already addressed her as Mrs. Yamato, Cagalli Yula Athha as Mrs, Zala, Murrue Ramius as Mrs. La Flaga and last but not least, Shiho Hahnenfuss as Mrs. Joule before they could introduce themselves to each other. Furthermore, to arrange the "should-be" couples into the same room when assign their homes on the island, although under the strongly objection from Cagalli, Reinforce eventually stepped down to arrange the couples into separate rooms but still in the same houses. However, Mu and Murrue as well as Andrew Waltfeld and Aisha had been arranged for the same room in their houses once the Eternal and Kusanagi arrived to the Island of Tatsumiyajima.

"….Knight Yamato had been awakened and he is currently waiting for you in the living room; or should I inform him to come and offer you a morning kiss as the way for a husband to awake his wife? Colin once told me that his father does always do this to her mother when she is awake from her sleep."

"I believe that it is better for me to change and prepare myself, then I will meet Kira in the living room before the conference called by Colin", Lacus spoke to Reinforce when got up from her bed, completely revealing her beautiful body even when her clothes are presented. "Please excuse me so that I can have the private time for preparation."

"Of course, Mrs. Yamato", Reinforce replied and started to disappear when the light particles dissolve within the thin air.

"Reinforce, would you mind to tell me what the reaction of others is?"

"Knight La Flaga and Lady La Flaga as well as Commander Waltfeld and Lady Waltfeld have no problem with their arrangement; I strongly believed that they are actually quite enjoying the time they are sharing together. For Knight Zala and Lady Zala as well as Knight Joule and Lady Joule, I would like to say that they are quite interesting couples to watch; even more entertaining than you and Knight Yamato." Reinforce replied kindly before disappeared completely and left the private time for Lacus to prepare herself for the incoming conference.

Lacus got up from her bed and took off her clothes before entered the bathroom to have a shower to clean up herself. After that, she put on a non-uniform style but still formal one piece white dress and said good-bye to all her Haros expect Mr. Pink that escorted her during the journey; then walked down the stairs to the living room where Kira in his new white and blue Terminal Armed Force uniform was waiting for her.

"Good Morning, Lacus", Kira spoke to his lover when stood up from his seat and ordered a cup of coffee from the automatic food replicator, "Your dress is suitable to you."

"Good Morning and thanks Kira", Lacus replied when she sat on her position and took the cup of coffee and drank it before it got cold. "Your uniform is looking good on you as well."

"Thanks Lacus", Kira replied. "Compare to Athrun and his friends, it is easier for me to accept the new uniform for us to reveal ourselves to the new world."

( Background Music: Oath From Soukyuu no Fafner OST 2 )

After Kira and Lacus finished their light breakfast, they left their houses and got on to a well design sport car in white. Like all the transport tools or military hardware on the island, the vehicle is powered by advanced battery instead of oil. As Kira was driving the car manually instead of using the automatic setting, Lacus looked out the window and saw the beautiful environment around the island. In fact, just looking at the island itself would never realized that the outside world was fighting a total war against the alien invader to this dimension; the battle never for victory but the survival of mankind against the BETA known as the Beings of the Extra Terrestrial origin which is Adversary of human race. In Colin's words, it is the last heaven for people in this world where they could live peacefully and forgot about the existence of BETA.

On the Island of Tatsumiyajima, there were no high towers constructed within the residential sector, thus created a beautiful environment for people to live and rest after a long day of work. It is also the sector consists of lake, forest, flower fields and the green environment was able to support a number of difference kinds of animals beside the population lived on the island. Although the two to three floors houses seemed to have traditional design like the one Kira and Lacus lived is in white, the materials used for these houses' construction were never regular materials. Instead, the house is able to withstand direct hit from infantry weapons like LAWS, 120mm main gun from tanks and even the regular 36mm auto cannon as well as 120mm assault cannon, thus made most of the conventional weapons useless. Furthermore, the BETA would found that it would be difficult to break these materials apart; since even a destroyer class advanced in its maximum speed would found that the wall of these buildings were able to withstand its impact and even not moving in an inch, thus the BETA can forget the Tank class and Grappler class. In short, the only way for the BETA to handle these houses were either summoned the giant Fort class to destroy them with its force plus its massive weight or the Heavy laser class to handle, since it would take too much time and energy for Laser class to break them apart like regular materials. Not to mention that the materials used to construct military facilities instead of the civilian's counterpart are stronger and more resistance to physical and beam damage.

As the journey of Kira and Lacus towards the command center continued, they had entered the non-military production sector where the Clyne Foundation was located and multiple number of automatic farms, and large scale food replicators could be seemed around the main building of Clyne Foundation as well as others automatic facilities for the production of medicines, clothes, shelters and other daily living items before these items would deliver to the hands of those needed around the world.

( Background Music: Bellum Infinitus, theme music From Supreme Commander OST )

Once their passed the non-military production sector, they had reached the military production sector that is considered to be the most important sector on the island. It consisted of the Morgenroete Incorporated Headquarter, its related automatic production facilities, industrial scale replicators to manufacture all kinds of weapons; started from the massive Tactical Surface Fighters to the smallest infantry pistols and combat knifes, research centers, the defense headquarter of the Island of Tatsumiyajima and last but not least, the base of operation for stationed Tactical Surface Fighter when the giant knights being housed and maintenance before dispatch for their duties.

Inside the automatic factories, countless number of Haros in their Karels are working twenty-four hours a day and seven days a week in three shifts almost non-stop to create the means for those who had the will to fight; the Karels are low-level thinking maintenance bots that work along with their partners, the Haros, and the island system living core Reinforce Eins as the workforce for the production, both for civilian and military purpose. In order to enhance the performance of the combine units of Haro and Karel, the production facilities are zero gravity environments, since they were designed to be adaptable in space and gravity environments for versatility in various situations. They have miniature thrusters for movement in zero-gravity environments and magnetic wheels to attach to any surface. They have small manipulating arms with welding tools that can cut and mend E-Carbon. When more complicated tasks are given (e.g., TSF repairs, system repairs), the Haros will dock and control with the Karels to complete the task. The upper part of their head has a spherical docking port for Haros to interface. The Karels themselves are only capable of completing a certain level of repairs and ultimately require a human engineer to complete the job. It is the reason for Reinforce Ein and later the engineers from the newly formed Terminal Armed Force are often supervising the Haros and Karels during their work. Due to their tireless nature, they often complete major repairs in a speedy manner that contributes to the survival of the Island of Tatsumiyajima and its defense force consist of totally three tactical armor wings of Tactical Surface Fighter, Mobile Missile Launchers, Mobile Disruptor Launchers, Mammoth Tank that armed with twin rail gun and heavy enough to crush the Destroyer class BETA, Predator Tank armed with a rail gun and more mobility than regular tank, Automatic Main Battle Tanks armed with either linear cannon or rail gun as their main weapons, Armor Personal Carriers and the fixed point defense missile launchers and turrets which are either equipped with beam launchers, linear cannon or rail guns, although the first line of defense for the Island of Tatsumiyajima is the extremely advanced and powerful GN-Particle technologies base Optical Camouflage that made the island seemed to be never existed in the world, although its currently location is closer to Japan than anyone could expect.

At the time when the vehicle of Kira and Lacus had passed through an element of two F-15EP Strike Eagle Plus TSFs that stood outside the military facility like the guards standing in front of the castle gate, both of the automatic TSFs installed with advance artifact intelligence saluted to both of them as their good will to the new members of the fortress mobile island. Although these automatic TSF units are under the command of Reinforce Ein under regular combat situation, their advance A.I. is able to choose the best course of actions for themselves during actual combat which included self-destruction with the S-11 SD Device as their last defiant for their duties, although if possible, their core will be dimensional transferred back to the Island of Tatsumiyajima and given a new physical body of TSF. F-15EP Strike Eagle Plus, the enhanced variant of regular F-15E Strike Eagle, the most powerful unit from the 2nd Generation TSF, is considered the currently main host of defense TSF to the Island of Tatsumiyajima.

As the journey of Kira and Lacus continued, an element consist of two EF-2000 II Typhoon II flied pass their vehicle in the sky. Like the F-15EP Strike Eagle Plus, the EF-2000 II Typhoon II is installed with advance artifact intelligence in its core and the element is part of the Autonomous Tactical Support Squadron "Tempest" that served as Colin's personal guards during his engagement against the BETA around the world. However, compare to the three tactical armor wings that assigned for the defense of Island of Tatsumiyajima as well as to serve as the hidden battalion for Colin to deploy if the situation is required, "Tempest" only consist of twelve units of EF-2000 II Typhoon II while its counterparts consist of totally one hundred and eight TSFs in each tactical armor wing:

"Dark Templar", the First Tactical Armor Wing consists of two types of TSFs: F-23-LPM Dark Templar x 36 units & F-15EP Strike Eagle Plus x 72 units

"Grey Paladin", the Second Tactical Armor Wing consists of two types of TSFs: TSF-TYPE-04 Siranui Second x 36 units & F-15EP Strike Eagle Plus x 72 units

"Shadow Knight", the Third Tactical Armor Wing consists of two types of TSFs: F-15SE II Silent Eagle II x 36 units & F-15EP Strike Eagle Plus x 72 units

Like the "Tempest", all the TSFs from the three tactical armor wing is in light grey armor with the emblem of golden cross within the war flag in crimson; such symbol represented their artifact intelligence's loyalty to their lord and would carry out his will at no matter the cost or situation!

Due to the extremely defense from the Island of Tatsumiyajima, Andrew once commended that it would be extremely difficult to capture the island by conventional means; even with the attack force from ZAFT (Zodiac Alliance of Freedom Treaty) during the all-out offense to Joint Supreme Headquarters Alaska, JOSH-A (pronounced Joshua) or the attack force of OMNI Enforcer (Oppose Militancy and Neutralize Invasion) during its invasion to Orb Union. One of the critical reason for such commend is because the TSF from the defense force is actually able to rival or even overpowered the regular mass production model mobile suit in one-to-one combat situation in the Earth environment; not to mention that the artifact intelligences abroad to the TSFs are capable of implement organized tactics and adopt the situation for the best course of action as individual as well as being well protected by ECCM ( Electronic Counter-Countermeasure ) or EPM ( Electronic Protective Measure ) to eliminate the effect negative of ECM ( Electronic Countermeasure ).

However, unknown to Andrew and the members from Three Ships Alliance, the Island of Tatsumiyajima and defense force is also well protected by several technologies that aimed to eliminate the negative effect from EMP ( Electromagnetic Pulse ) tactical weapon liked Gungnir during the offense of ZAFT to the OMNI Enforcer Pamma Spaceport include the Neutral-Jammer that prevent the abrupt pulse of electronic magnetic radiation usually results from certain types of high energy explosions, especially a nuclear explosion, or from a suddenly fluctuating magnetic fields. The resulting rapidly-changing electronic fields and magnetic fields may couple with electronical/electronic systems to produce damaging current and voltage surges as well as multiple layers of Electromagnetic Shielding and Counter EMP Barriers.

Besides the facilities that related to the Tactical Surface Fighter and the newly commissioned production line for Mobile Suits and Personal Armor Trooper, the successor of TSF after the battlefield of Human-BETA War is relocated from Earth to the Moon and final, the Mars; there are facilities and shipyards that currently enhancing the overall capabilities of Archangel, the Eternal and the Kusanagi with GN-Drive and its related technologies. In fact, there are two most important modules in the process; the installation of center core of their artifact intelligence that capable to project themselves as a hologram in order to directly interface with the command officers and their crews and to utilize the power of Trans-Am through their GN-Drive like the GN-F-23E PAV-0 Knight of Chaos Enhanced and the still under development GNZ-0000 Infinitia the Mirage Aggressor.

Like the other still under construction dimensional battleships powered by GN-Drive, the modification is to utilize the power of Trans-Am through their GN-Drives. Each ship herself does have a Trans-Am system, utilizing the pre-stored particles in its particle storage tanks; however it can be used only for a very brief period of time even with their own powered GN-Drives because of the massive energy requirement during the Trans-Am of the vessels. In fact, Colin is actually looking forward for the result when the Archangel released her mighty firepower with all her weapons when activated her Trans-Am during the incoming battle against the BETA invasion. Furthermore, he started to have the intention to build his own Archangel class General Purpose Assault Battleship and to see what kinds of firestorm from a fleet of these vessels can create. For the ship to maintain Trans-Am at extended time period(s), at least one unit powered by GN-Drive (and more) is needed to supply additional particles to power the vessel. The powered unit's particle generation can be redirected to temporarily improve the performance of any specific system (e.g. engines, GN Field etc.). It's unclear what the ship's particle output and tolerance are when utilizing such high GN particle energies, but the modification was designed to siphon GN particles from four GN-Drive powered units for maximum potential.

When utilizing Trans-Am, the ship's hull integrity, GN Field, speed, and weapons are temporarily enhanced. Trans-Am is used to help the ship return to space at incredible speeds and can repel powerful particle beams; Trans-Am power is still limited to the duration of the GN-Drive Powered unit's GN particle expenditure. Once Trans-Am deactivates on the powered unit, the ship's power return to normal or below parameters until recharged.

Besides the modification of Trans-Am function, the Optical Camouflage is an additional technologies refitted to the three vessels when it uses a holographic projection system that creates an illusionary image of its surroundings to avoid visual detection, a form of invisibility. The camouflage isn't a true invisibility cloak, rather, an advanced grid projection system to blend in its surroundings like a chameleon. The system was developed and installed into Island of Tatsumiyajima's TSF, PAT, MS, and ships, the fortress mobile island itself for infiltration and stealth purposes; however, the abilities of the camouflage differ between applications.

When performing missions that need a combat unit, a TSF, PAT or Gundam to be hidden, the optical camouflage blends the unit into its surroundings; however, the camouflage isn't perfect. The camouflage isn't an active cloaking field; it's only applicable when the unit is completely stationary. Should the unit move during cloak, the optical camouflage would unveil the unit to the naked eye, however, it may still avoid sensor detection. The optical camouflage is also capable of expanding its camouflage field. It is also able to cloak another units inches away from its position.

When it comes to large vessels instead of smaller size combat units, the system is only meant to avoid visual detection from visual sensors and observation satellites at far distances; not from close range. Upon close range observation, the camouflage is obvious to the naked eye as the holographic grid creates overlapping image folds at the edge of the camouflage. Even if a ship is completely stationary for absolute invisibility, it is still able to reveal itself should any particle weapons fire through the cloak.

For the protection to the Island of Tatsumiyajima, a massive camouflage system is created to cloak large pockets of space. In order to prevent visual detection, the entire island is cloaked and its field is expanded by unmeasured distances. Because the island is considered to stationary for most of the time, there are no over-lapping after-images. However, ships and patrol units moving in and out of the field can temporarily reveal the edge of the camouflage field. Overall, its technology played a crucial role in protecting the secrecy of Colin's hidden strength and affected the warfare to Human and BETA war for generations.

Furthermore, as part of the related technologies from GN-Drive, the GN Field is a defensive shielding technology full defensive coverage using condensed particle fields. The field is created by concentrating enough GN particles within a local area of space. The GN particles are shaped and focused into a spherical form for full defensive coverage over the unit(s); however, the field itself is not restricted to spherical forms. The field itself can wrap around any shape or size, so long as the necessary amount of particles can form around the surface it was generated/formed over. When the GN particles concentrate enough, the particles become dense enough to resist intense temperatures, physically repel and/or stop ballistic weapons and particle beams. Relative to the strength of the generated field, it can be weak enough for a ballistic shell to puncture through or directly repel and deflect beam or ballistic attacks. The strength of the field is reflected by the particle's color intensity. The brighter and thicker the particles over the unit, the stronger the field is.

While the field provides absolute defensive coverage, it can be penetrated by an opposing particle beam that is proportionally stronger than the field. The GN Field maintains a specific particle compression rate to sustain the field and particle beams of a specific strength relative to the field's compression rate can easily eliminate the field. In addition, repeated powerful beam attacks on a single section of the field may also cause the section to be penetrated. This suggests that GN Fields suffers cumulative damage/deterioration after each attack if the field cannot replenish GN Particle counts and maintain field's particle density fast enough.

However, the biggest weakness of GN Fields is their inability to stop solid-state blades that have been infused with GN particles themselves. In fact, GN particle-infused solid-state blades possess the capability to cancel out the defensive properties of the GN Field in the locale of the blade's point of contact and allow the blade to penetrate the opposing GN Field, regardless of field strength. If the point of contact is key to the field's structure, the entire field could potentially collapse and be negated altogether. Besides solid-state blades, other physical objects infused with GN particles are capable to forcing their way past a GN field if enough brute force is applied to the object as well, which takes time.

On the other hand, manipulate GN Fields for more offensive purposes. By controlling the formations of the field, it can be used as a focal point to fire more powerful particle beams. By firing behind a focused field, the destructive yield of a beam weapon can be doubled. In addition, the particles can be used as cutting weapons, similar to that of a GN-blades or GN-beam sabers. The particle field can become dense and narrow enough to cut through metal. The overall aspects of the technology were later shared with the United Nation Force to create more advanced Mobile Suits or Personal Armor Troopers during the Moon and Mars Chronicles.

While the more general defensive "GN Field" technology have existed ever since the days of the first GN-Drive powered Tactical Surface Fighters for usage in shields, the development of the "outer spherical" GN Field defense mechanism when defensive internal GN Fields are also experimented on for usage inside small parts of the armor to increase defensive capabilities. This technology called "GN Composite Armor" has become more standard defensive technology than the external spherical GN Field itself and became standard equipment for the TSF, PAT and MS units that powered by GN-Drive.

Once the modification is completed, all of three once space battleships are capable of operating in space, atmosphere, and sea at the same time. All of them have atmospheric re-entry capabilities and is capable of returning to space on their own. In addition, they are also submarines and capable of diving underwater for infiltration and stealth operations like the Interstellar Elf class Dimensional High Mobility Flagship and Guardian Angel class Dimensional High Mobility Battleships.

In addition, the "Lohengrin" Positron Blaster Cannon, the most powerful weapon of the Archangel-class (literally "Knight of Swan", named after Richard Wagner's opera of the same name), which are retractable and mounted inside the two front "legs" of the ship, directly below the hangars when Kusanagi and her sister Izumo class vessels also armed with them, had been enhanced and modified so that they are no longer environment unfriendly to Earth environment; thus allowed them to be used during the offense of BETA Hive or to rebel the large scale invasion of BETA. Furthermore, it is noted that the Interstellar Elf class and Guardian Angel class vessels also armed with twin "Lohengrin" Positron Blaster Cannon besides their primary weapon; the Gravity Buster Main Cannon.

Last but not least, the installation of center core of their artifact intelligence that capable to project them as a hologram in order to directly interface with the command officers and their crews like their sisters from Justice and Freedom; the hologram of Archangel who introduced herself as Starsya is an angel-like female being with two pairs of wing on her back and long golden hair to her feet. For Eternal, her figure looked actually like Euphemia li Britannia (the so-called Lacus's counterpart in Code Geass) in her military style royal uniform and introduced herself as Eupie; Kusanagi is like a tradition Japanese girl with black hair and her outfit is somehow similar to the Japan Empire Imperial Royal Guard and introduces herself as Guardina.

For Justice, her hologram introduce herself as Crimson Lotus and is a female knight figure in Terminal Armed Force Mobile Suit Pilot uniform with short crimson hair which is quite similar to Kallen Stadtfeld (the well-known ace pilot Crimson Lotus in Code Geass) by the front but actually the personality of Kallen Kouzuki who had a strong sense of royalty and believe in justice in her heart. On the other hand, the hologram of Freedom introduced herself as Angela and she looks like Shirley Fenette who had long orange hair with a pair of wings on her back and she is always genial and kind companion to her friends. Like Crimson Lotus, her outfit is the Terminal Armed Force Mobile Suit Pilot uniform.

Besides the said three vessels, there are several vessels that are currently under construction included:

Hiryu Kai class Dimensional Battleship "Hiryu" x 1

Interstellar Elf class High Mobility Dimensional Flagship "Interstellar Elf" x 1

Guardian Angel class High Mobility Dimensional Battleship x 3

Izumo class Space Battleship x 3; named as Kuramitsuha, Iwasaku & Sokowatatsumi

Noah class Ocean Fortress Carrier x 3 ( Base on the Takemikazuchi class Mobile Suit Carrier )

Regular Tactical Surface Fighter Armed Transport x 30; refitted with beam-coating surface armor, beam disrupter launchers and anti-BETA laser barrier generators.

Eventually, Kira and Lacus had reached the command center of the Island of Tatsumiyajima where the conference between the members of Three Ship Alliance and Colin would be implemented. As Kira and Lacus arrived to the conference room, they found that all the senior members of the newly formed Terminal Armed Force are presented when Commander Andrew "Andy" Waltfeld, the famous Desert Tiger, is drinking the coffee with his aide and lover Aisha and his second command, Martin DaCosta, sitting next to him in their new brown uniform; the only difference between their uniforms is that Andrew and Martin wears the white trousers when Aisha wears the brown skirt.

According to the uniform of Terminal Armed Force, Fleet Command Officer, Vessel Command Officer and Vessel Operating Officer wear the blue uniform instead of the brown uniform of ground force. However, since Andrew and his sub-ordinates are ground force from ZAFT before commanded the Eternal, they choose to wear the brown uniform instead and such situation also happened to Colonel Ledonir Kisaka who choose to wear the brown uniform instead of the regular blue uniform for command officer of a warship, although the fact clearly showed that he is the captain of Kusanagi. Chief Engineer Kojiro Murdoch also chooses the brown uniform over the blue one due to his personal reason.

Due to the reason mentioned above, Lieutenant Commander Murrue Ramius and Chief Engineer Erica Simmons are the only two members wearing the blue uniform with its shoulder part in black. Murrue wears the white skirt when Erica wears the white trousers. Due to the position of Erica is from the research and development section, she wear a white a white uniform greatcoat over her uniform.

For the mobile suit pilots like Mu La Flaga, Kira Yamato, Athrun Zala, Yzak Joule, Dearka Elsman, Nicol Amalfi, Jean Carry, Barry Ho and other male pilots abroad Kusanagi, they wear the uniform of white and shoulder part in blue and white trousers. One the other hand, Cagalli Yula Athha, Asagi Caldwell, Mayura Labatt, Juri Wu Nien, Shiho Hahnenfuss and other female pilots abroad Kusanagi, they wear the uniform in white and shoulder part in blue and blue skirt, although Cagalli and Shiho did complain about such situation but both of them decided to stand down wisely after their conversation with Reinforce Ein. ( Just wonder what kinds of conversation had occurred between them?! ) Like Erica, Shiho also wear a white uniform greatcoat over her uniform, since she did hold a position in the research and development section.

For Tolle Koenig, Miriallia Haw and other ship operators abroad Archangel and Kusanagi that currently working for their ships' modifications with the newly installed artifact intelligences, they wear the uniform of blue when blue trousers for male and blue skirt for female.

Besides the uniform types that had mentioned above, there are two more uniform types existed in the Terminal Armed Force; the Enforcer and Enlist Crewman.

For the Enforcer, its duty is like the ZAFT White Coat Officer and the mission or task force commander in OMNI Enforcer. Officer in such rank wear the uniform in grey when grey trousers for male and grey skirt for female.

For the Enlist Crewman to serve abroad the vessel which included the maintenance teams for the TSF, PAT or MS; they wear the uniform in light blue when the same color trousers for male and skirt for female.

Among the members presented for the conference, the wound on the face of Yzak and the loss of his eye and leg of Andrew had been given the advanced medical treatment from Dr. Yuri Valkyria, Chief Medical Officer from the Island of Tatsumiyajima and the head of its medical department. In fact, everyone is caught in surprised that when the first Time Yuri introduced herself, she clearly explained that she is a bio-android created for medical purpose instead of a human being.

At the time Lacus and Kira sat down to their position next to each other, the door opened and Colin entered the room in his grey uniform of United Nation Force.

"Good Morning and Greeting to everyone", Colin spoke to the rest of the members in the conference before he sat down on his seat at the front of the long rectangle table. "I know you have a lot of questions to ask but I would like to make several statements clear before the meeting; Lady Clyne, I would like you to take over the Clyne Foundation as its representative and Lady Athha, I would like you to take over the Morgenroete (its name is German for "dawn") Incorporated as its Chief Executive Officer, start from this moment immediately!"

"…."

After the shocking statement from Colin, everyone except from the speaker is totally caught in surprised. In fact, being arrived to the new world for a few months, members of the former Three Ship Alliance did realize that they are caught in the engagement between the Human Race in this dimension against the alien invader known as BETA. In order to make the situation worse, it is a losing but no surrender, no retreat battle for mankind, since the fact clearly showed that it is currently impossible to directly negotiate with the so-called Creator, the civilization that created the BETA in the first place for its planetary mining operation. Furthermore, the BETA never seemed the human race as well as itself as a life form; instead it seemed itself as a tool for its creator and the human race is nothing more than raw material to connect like the other resources existed on Earth. Because of their decision to interfere the Battle of Kyoto, members of Three Ship Alliance met the mysterious Colin Z Bertram who knew about their background; although it is supposed that they never met each other before. In fact, the existence of Clyne Foundation and Morgenroete Incorporated in this dimension and both of them played an important role in order to preserve the survival of mankind had already created a lot of questions to them; not to mention the Mysterious Songstress of Hope that is actually no one but Lacus before their arrival.

"I believe that before we agree such arrangement, it is better for Colin to explain the existence for both organization from the start", as the daughter of Siegel Clyne, former chairman of PLANT, Lacus is the first person to recover from the shocking statement because of her political training from her young age. "If possible, I would like to know the reason for me to address as the Mysterious Songstress of Hope and being well-known in this dimension; not only to civilians but to the high rank members from political and military field."

"In order to fight against the BETA for the survival of mankind, the human race supposed to unite under a common flag through mutant understanding", Colin replied. However, the truth is the human race is still fighting to each other for its own gained when the fact clearly showed that the BETA aimed for nothing but the extinction of mankind; there are people believe that it is better to escape from Earth instead of fighting the non-winning battle against the BETA, although only a few could be saved when most people would have no change but left to fight until their last breath. On the other hand, there are several groups of people doing illogical activities around the world just because its members never realized they are being used for the advantages of others. Furthermore, some people are doing something that under the name of greater good; they sacrificed the wellbeing of a few when the fact clearly showed that they don't have the right in the beginning. In order to handle these situation that cannot simply resolve by military measure, I established the Clyne Foundation by using the Island of Tatsumiyajima and to ensure the Clyne Foundation can become a hope for those who lost their homeland due to the BETA invasion and gathered their support instead of let them enrolled the wrong organization and ultimately resulted in undesired conclusion. For the idea for the Mysterious Songstress of Hope, it is a symbol of hope to encourage the people to live on and let them realized that there is always hope existed no matter how the difficult path ahead of us, since the fact clearly showed that during the darkness hour, mankind needed guide for its survival and besides the heroes at the forefront, it is important for someone to become a symbol to the civilians not restricted to a single country's needed but without the restriction of border. So far the idea had gone smoothly, especially after revealed yourself after the Battle of Kyoto; the name of Lacus Clyne is no longer being well-known for what she had done for the survival of humanity. Instead, you became a symbol of never give up the hope of survival and fight for a better tomorrow of mankind. I would like to explain something clear, the objective of create the Clyne Foundation is to save more lives in order to better prepare for the counter offense against BETA in the first place and I have no intention to become a savior myself. Due to this, I strongly believed that as the foundation representative, Lady Clyne will be a better option than me when you truly considered the wellbeing for the people in this dimension when you choose to enroll the war that is never yours in the beginning. In fact, if you choose to focus on your objective to return to your dimension, never care about the survival of mankind in this dimension and chose to do nothing during the Battle of Kyoto, I would arrange another smaller and hidden island for all of you to stay until the Earth Chronicles is over, if we did survive from the extinction of BETA then it is possible for me to create a similar situation that can spend you back to your dimension slightly before the time you are being shot by the GENESIS. I would like to further explain how I can do it later but I would like to explain the creation of Morgenroete Incorporated before. Compare to Clyne Foundation, the purpose of creating the Morgenroete Incorporated is extremely simple and easy to understand; to create the better means for those who had the will to fight. Due to this, Lady Athha should realize that the Morgenroete Incorporated had provided weapons to all the forefronts around the world through the E-Commerce Business Project Aegis Network for national needed to fight against large scale invasion of BETA and Raven Network for fast response actions when small scale of BETA invasion occurred from time to time. Furthermore, the newly production line for MBF-M1 M1 Astray had been commissioned and started to produce it as the main host of Terminal Armed Force's mobile suits."

"So what is actually your plan for the so-called Terminal Armed Force as our identity to introduce to the public", Andrew asked. "From what we seemed so far the public point of view believes that it is a cooperation special task force from Clyne Foundation and Morgenroete Incorporated."

"In fact, it is what I wanted the public to believe", Colin suddenly replied with a cold smile on his face. "It is because even there is nothing wrong for the actions from Clyne Foundation and Morgenroete Incorporated so far, several organizations from the shadow seemed both of them as their threats of interests and started to implement terrorist or military actions; depend on how you view the incident to both organizations. No critical damage occurred so far but the fact clearly showed that the goods cannot deliver to the hands of those needed in time, even the civilian conveyance consists of medicines, medical equipment's and shelters had been attacked and the goods had suffered critical damage; resulted as dispatch another conveyance for the delivery. Because of your introduction during the Battle of Kyoto, those cowards have realized that a special task force from Clyne Foundation and Morgenroete is officially formed and decided to resolve the problem once and for all, the rate of the conveyance being attacked had been reduced, since the Raven Network also agreed to dispatch its mercenary eishis for escort duties as well."

"So what is the actually size of the Terminal Armed Force", Mu asked. "Or should I ask what is the planning of yours from now on?"

"According to the plan, Archangel is assigned for the position of Terminal Armed Force's flagship when Eternal and Kusanagi would station at Island of Tatsumiyajima until further notices. Besides the flagship, the Terminal Armed Force consist of three Noah class Ocean Fortress Carriers, although like the three Izumo class Space Battleship that named as Kuramitsuha, Iwasaku and Sokowatatsumi, they are still under construction but I expected that the Noah class Ocean Fortress Carriers would be commissioned after the accomplishment of the GalaRay Project. For the three Izumo class Space Battleships refitted with GN-Drive related technologies and artifact intelligence like the Kusanagi, they are yours to command even after the means is available for all of you to return to your dimension. In short, instead of Three Ships Alliance that only consist of three ships; the Terminal Armed Force would at least have totally six warships to employ as well as enough number of Mobile Suits to stop the madness war between Naturals and Coordinators."

"Wait a moment", Murrue raised her hand and asked. "Are you saying you will entrust us additional battalion once we are able to return to our dimension?"

"It is the additional battalion that I can confirm so far", Colin replied calmly. "If everything implemented and accomplished according to my plans, I would like to entrust or provide more reinforcement to you, since the decision battle of yours would never be an easy task to accomplish when you have to fight both sides at the same time. Furthermore, I would not be surprised that people from this dimension may even like to enroll the journey of yours in order to prevent your war resulted as total destruction after you had offered the assistance their needed during the twilight hours. For the main host of Mobile Suit, I believe that the MPF-M1 M1 Astray is suitable for the task, since its performance is equal to the 3rd Generation TSF when the higher performance ZGMF-600 GuAIZ and multiple purposes MPF-M1S M1 Astray Striker are assigned as special force units. For the GAT-X series, it is better to consider them as experimental units for the 4th Generation TSF, not to mention the highest performance of Justice and Freedom to serve as the enforcers as well as the last resolve from the Terminal Armed Force. In fact, I would like to request the Archangel from Terminal Armed Force and her Mobile suit Squadron to enroll the GalaRay Project, since I am one of its operation directors."

"I believe that the enrollment is a good idea", Erica supported. "It is a good chance for us to see how the world's most advanced Tactical Surface Fighter's performance when compare to our mobile suits."

"I don't have objection either", Lacus replied. "Furthermore, I would like to take over the responsibilities of Clyne Foundation if I can help the survival of mankind in this world."

"Although I never completely trust you", Cagalli replied. "I take your offer and handle the Morgenroete Incorporated when you have to focus on GalaRay Project."

"You don't and better, never trust me in the beginning", Colin replied. "I strongly believe that my relation to the people around me is partnership that aimed to and accomplished the same objective, instead of friendship or others."

"How about the means for sending us back to our dimension that you have mentioned earlier", Shiho asked.

"According the story from yours, I believe that you are being caught within the accidentally formed dimensional disruption when the GENESIS cannon are firing. In fact, you should consider yourself very lucky, since all of you survive from the dimensional relocation in one piece. It is because even to my knowledge, it is still extremely difficult for the biological dimensional relocation and resulted as successful. On the other hand, non-biological dimensional relocation from one world to another is easier to be accomplished as well as less risk to occur during the process. In short, in order to create the similar condition it is necessary to build another GENESIS in this world, since I believe that the GENESIS is never designed as a weapons for mass destruction but a tool for long range deep space operation to enhance the speed of spaceship in the beginning. So instead of using it to accomplish fast-than-light space travel for spaceship, I just needed to modify its function to open a controllable dimensional gateway for you to return slightly before being shot at by the GENESIS. It is because if the time for you to return is not at the right time, Earth and PLANT would destroy each other if you arrived too late to stop the fire of GENESIS to Earth or the second wave of nuclear missile strike aimed to PLANT. On the other hand, if you return too early before the decision battle, the result clearly showed that you have returned to the wrong timeline and most likely encounter your other self when the two same persons existed in the same dimension. In conclusion, to calculate the correct timing to open the dimensional gateway is the first technical problem for us to resolve", Colin continues. "For the second technical problem, it is the large among of resources required and time to build that device at space. For me the resources and timing is the matter at this moment, since I have to focus the strength in order to remove the two BETA Hives located at Japan soil in these three years so that I can implement the next phase of my plan. Besides to build such a massive device like the GENESIS, I did have another option; the dimensional engine currently under development that small enough to install abroad your ships so that you can create your own dimensional gateway to return to your world. Although I know there is at least one organization existed that capable for dimensional travel from one world to another through the gateway known as dimensional ocean, it would be extremely trouble for me to contact them at this moment and resulted as more troubles than we are going to expect. In fact, it is questionable for me to believe that they are willing to share their dimensional travel technologies for free without asking anything for return. Not to mention we still had the first technical problem ahead for us even we can resolve the second technical problem."

Everyone remained silence after the explanation from Colin until Kira broke the silent environment inside the conference room.

"Colin, how do you known about us when we first encounter to each other during the Battle of Kyoto. Have you visited to our world before?"

"Like I mention before, it is still an extremely difficult task for me to accomplish the dimensional travel from one world to another until the development of dimensional engine is successful. I am here under the assistance of an old friend; a good for nothing middle age adult that wants me to accomplish a task for him when he said he has no way to do the job himself!" Colin replied slightly angry when the black aura can be seen around him like a devil. "In short, I never visit your world but I do realized what had happened in the parallel worlds of yours like Nicol and Tolle had been killed during the battle when you piloted the Strike and Athrun piloted the Aegis instead of able to survive when Nicol is sitting with us at this moment, or Aisha had been killed instead of survive from the battle when you fighting against the Desert Tiger; last but not least, Sai decided to leave the Archangel at Orb Union before the nation is siege by OMNI Enforcer attack force that is actually commanded by Muruta Azrael the leader of Blue Cosmos."

"In short, you know about the result of the decision battle between Earth and PLANT as well?" Athrun asked seriously.

"Like I always said, future never set in stone and it is the will of a person to decide the future that he or she is desired for", Colin replied calmly again. "For me, I desired a future that the existence and wellbeing of those I hold dear and aimed to protect will never threated by BETA. In order to accomplish such objective, I would not stop or rest until the BETA is completely removed from Earth, Moon and Mars where the first Contact for Mankind and BETA occurred."

After Colin finished his words, Reinforce suddenly appeared from the thin air and whispered several words in Colin's ear. He immediately stands up from his seat when Lacus clearly realized that the aura around him had changed so deadly to the point that he is going to do something extremely dangerous.

"Please excuse my leave for a moment", Colin spoke to everyone and walked out the conference room when Reinforce followed his path. After Colin takes out his I-Phone and spoke to someone for a few second, he enters the room again and instead of sat down in his position, Colin spoke to Murrue seriously. "Lieutenant Commander Ramius, I would like to request the assistance from Archangel for a rescue and destroy mission!"

"Good afternoon, I am Second Lieutenant Takamura from Imperial Royal Guard White Fang Squadron office at Avalon Base, how can I help you?"

"Second Lieutenant Takamura, I would like to request an emergency assistance from the White Fang Squadron as an ally instead of a senior command officer!"

"I am hearing…" Yui replied when Colin explained the situation to her.

"…I will contact Brigadier General Kouzuki and Brigadier General Shirogane for the deployment of Wing of White Fang, it would reduce the time for you to reach the destination. Again, thanks for your assistance, Second Lieutenant Takamura."

"I understand, please take care yourself as well", Yui cut the communication link of her I-Phone when the voice of Colin is no longer existed. She then input another number and spoke to the mobile phone again. "Attention, this is White Fang 1 to all member of the squadron, we have an emergency mission and would launch in the Wing of White Fang. All members gathered at the launching bay immediately!"

( Background Music: 36 - Main Theme - He thinks, therefore I am From Senritsu no Stratus OST )

"Good afternoon, Shirogane speaking, is there anything I can help you, Colin?"

"In fact, I did. Please inform Brigadier General Kouzuki that the squadron members of White Fang had my permission to launch in the Wing of White Fang and I would like you to arrange a living quarter for three persons in the base before I return."

"I understand but care to tell me the reason?"

"I would explain about the incident once I put an end to it."

"I see, be careful since you are an important element of the GalaRay Project!"

"Don't worry; I would not fall until the BETA is wiped out from the Solar System!"

In front of the GN-Drive powered Wing of White Fang ( Base on the design of AMP mobile command craft from Silent Mobius ) that is ready to launch, Yui is standing in front of her squadron and briefed them about the mission. Once the briefing is completed, the members of White Fang aboard the craft when Shimako is assigned as the craft command officer and Izumi are assigned as the craft pilot. In fact, the Wing of White Fang is one of the few GN-Drive powered units available so far and it is considered one of the secret units from GalaRay Project like the GN-F-23E PAV-0 Knight of Chaos Enhanced. During the emergency mission requested by Colin, Yui would personally lead the operation when Kazusa, Aki, Olivia and Yuzuriha would enroll under her command. However, Yuzuriha can see that the aura around Olivia is nothing more than a typhoon for destruction, although this time the typhoon had a target to destroy. Abroad the Wing of White Fang, Olivia remained completed in silence but everyone clearly realized that it is only the calm before the arrival of storm!

"Reinforce, please prepare for the launch of Tempest and tell them they have my permission to use the internal dimensional transporter. However, since the possible engagement may occur inside the city, they are restricted to regular TSF weapons only. Inform the Raven Network for its preparation as well."

"Should I arrange for the launch for Dark Templar as well, since the Grey Paladin is currently in active duty and the Shadow Knight is currently in standard condition?"

"It is still not the time to reveal their strength to public. Don't worry; I have self-confident that the eishis from Raven Network should be able to accomplish the mission objective."

After Colin finished his words, he entered the conference room again and started to cooperate his plan with the members of Terminal Armed Force.

At the same time, Reinforce returned to the command center immediately through dimensional relocation and gives the assignment to Raven Network so that suitable mercenary eishis would be assigned for the task given by her master. After that, she arrived to the location where the members of Autonomous Tactical Support Squadron "Tempest" are stationed when they are not called for duty. Reinforce appeared in front of the command unit, the EF-2000 II Typhoon II with the call sign Tempest 1 when the light around the place is switched on.

"Greeting, Lady Reinforce, how can I serve you?"

"Greeting to you as well, Tempest 1 and all the members of Tempest, I have an emergency mission from our master and the permission to use the internal dimensional transporter is given", Reinforce spoke to all twelve units of EF-2000 II Typhoon II standing in two lines at right and left side when the light appeared at their heads showed that their artifact intelligences are awaken and listen to the order from her master. After Reinforce briefed them about the mission objective, Tempest 2 replied and made the conclusion to others.

"In short, if those fools are actually foolish enough to deploy Tactical Surface Fighter inside the city, we are going to handle the situation and the survival of the hostile eishis is never for our consideration."

"Yes, it is the fact, although master never mentioned about it", at the time Reinforce replied, countless of combine units of Haro and Karel started their work and the regular TSF weapons are equipped to the units of Tempest. "If the situation is requiring, I will give the order to launch."

"Acknowledge" all the artifact intelligence device inside the EF-2000 II Typhoon II replied in union.

After Reinforce left, Tempest 2 spoke to Tempest 1 through the communication link in her female voice.

"You are worry, since we are restricted to regular TSF weapons and had our restriction to fight inside the city full of population when our opponents do not."

"Since we are going to fight inside the city and our opponents are TSFs, there would be no difference for us to equip with Second Generation TSF weapon instead of regular TSF weapons", Tempest 1 replied in his composed male voice. "As long as the opponent is below 3rd Generation TSF we will be fine, even our actions would be limited due to the surrounding environment. On the other hand…"

"It may be a problem to us if the opponent is 3rd Generation TSF like the YF-22 Raptor or SU-47 Berkut", Tempest 4 the seldom to speak artifact intelligence replied in his deep voice.

"No one will be foolish enough to send the state-of-the-art TSF in a no escape situation, since the city is protect by the Imperial Army Capital First Tactical Armor Wing as well as the TSF units from Imperial Royal Guard", Tempest 3 countered. "For the still in development SU-47, do you believe that it can be completed and put in actual duty without the technical assistance from our lord?"

"Never underestimate the possibilities from human race", Tempest 5 replied. "Our lord is one of the members from human race and his actions had always proved such statement is a fact."

"If such situation happened, even if it means to exchange the opponents down with our own, so be it and we would ensure the people that our lord held dear and promised to protect would never be harmed by anyone, no matter they are BETA or Human", Tempest 1 concluded their conversation and spoke to the members of his squadron. "All to the oath of Tempest!"

Although Colin had told Reinforce that it is not required for the "Dark Templar" to launch, Reinforce still arrived to the location where the First Tactical Armor Wing is stationed and is greeted by Dark Templar 1 immediately.

"Good afternoon, Lady Reinforce, how may I help you?"

After his question, Reinforce explained the situation of their master and his incoming operation to Dark Templar 1. "Even I clearly realized that I don't have the right to give you the order and it is against the will of our master, please prepare to launch if the situation is necessary."

"Personally, I am glad that we are given the right to make our own decision by our master instead of being a dummy like those mindless BETA strains". Instead of answer to Reinforce's request, Dark Templar 1 spoke to her in his statement. "As the sword and shield to enforce the will of our lord and protect those he held dear, we followed the path that he choose to walk upon alone even means he becomes the enemy of the entire world!"

Reinforce disappeared after hearing the statement of Dark Templar 1 and he spoke to his companions. "All of you are awaken and listening, don't you? Now get ready and if the order to launch is given to us, we have to ensure there is nothing left to the target!"

"Acknowledge, for the honor of the Steel Conqueror!" As the other artifact intelligences in the TSF units replied in union, countless of light appeared in their heads when countless of combine units of Haro and Karel started their work but instead of regular, or so-called First Generation, TSF weapons that equipped to Tempest, the Dark Templar is equipped with Second Generation TSF weapons that employed by TSF-TYPE-00 Takemikaduti of the White Fang Squadron or TSF-TYPE-04 Siranui Second of the Valkyria Squadron during the Battle of Kyoto. In their point of view, there is no difference between BETA and human target; as long as the opponents are the enemies of their lord, only the option of total destruction of their enemies is the path that the Dark Templars would be walked upon!

In the eyes of her classmates and friends, Ruri Hoshiro is always a quiet and genial girl that always being nice to other and never angry to anyone. Furthermore, she often offered her assistance in her power to others who needed. Due to this, she had a number of friends since she enrolled the primary school. Among her friends, some of them already decided to enroll either the Imperial Army Eishi Academy or the Imperial Royal Guard Academy after their graduation while Ruri seemed to be never decided her career yet. Usually, she would return home with her friends after school but today, after she said good-bye to her friends, she chooses to walk alone and her direction is never toward her home.

"It had been a few days since you and your men are observing me", Ruri spoke to her back in Russia language. "Why don't you show yourself?"

"Impressive as we expected, since you are the creation from our motherland after all", followed by his words, a number of people appeared as their leader spoke to Ruri. "I wonder the reason for you to remain silence and never talk to those around you, since you have clearly realized our existence?"

"They have nothing to do with us", Ruri turned around and watched the people came from her long forgotten past. "What do you want?!"

"Since you did realize our identities, you should realize the only option for you is to cooperate and come with us quietly, AL3…"

"The person you are going to mention is death and no longer existed back to the time at Asia Continent with the members of her family", Ruri harden her emotion and spoke to the leader in front of her. "My name is Ruri Hoshiro and that is all you have to know!"

"Non-sense, you are nothing more than a hardware from our motherland and it is your destiny to serve the need of our great country", the leader replied angrily. "Maybe we should take care the members of your so-called family first, then willing or not you are going to come with us…"

However, before the leader could finish his world, the streetlamps above his head exploded and the fragment of the said objects fell to the ground. At the same time, an automatic purchasing machine next to the leader exploded as well.

"You are going to tell me that if I choose to come with you peacefully, you will leave them alone?" Ruri said angrily to the point that she is releasing all the anger throughout her life besides the time she shouted to her elder sister because of what she said to her elder brother. "Don't lie to me! Since I clearly realized that you are going to removed them from existence in order to cover anything related to my disappearance!"

"You know, sometimes too clever is never a good thing in life", the leader said to his men. "Get her!"

As the men advance to the her position, Ruri is preparing to fully released her curse and sealed power to eliminate the nightmare from her past, even means that she had to sacrifice her life in the process. It is because like what she had mentioned, she is supposed to be death and no long within the world of living long time ago. However, fate offered her a chance to live in a new life that she never imagine since the date she born, thus able to live in a peaceful life and most important, people that really care her wellbeing as a human instead of being seemed as a piece of replaceable hardware; people that willing to take care of her as their own child when she is originally being born as child without parents at all! For Ruri, their wellbeing is actually more important to her own life and if it is her curse past that threaten their wellbeing, then she would eliminate her past in her own hand at no matter the cost, even means to get her hands with blood and using her life to exchange their safety and wellbeing in order to return for their kindness to her. It is a promise that she made with someone that she would live in the place of those could not and instead of betrayed the oath herself, she would fight for everything she got just like that person who choose to walked upon the path alone that he had chosen in order to protect those he hold dear!

However, when two of the unfriendly men reached her position and prepare to restrict her action by force and before Ruri can used her curse ability to shock and put both of them out of commissioned by controlling and enhanced the activities of the electric particles within the air, someone appeared in front of her and at the same time, she heard the painful cry from the two incoming men and then the sound of two bodies fell to the ground and then nothing can be heard; no even the breathing sound for the two men closed to her position.

"Are you all right", Ruri heard the protective voice that she is so used to hear, especially during the time she is having the nightmare from her past when awoke from sleeping with tears on her face.

"Shimako-Mother…Why are you here", Ruri spoke to the housewife of Aoki family in surprised when Shimako is wearing the Imperial Royal Guard White Coat Uniform instead of her civilian clothes and each hand is holding a blade with blood on it; she is shielding Ruri from all possible harm when Shimako spoke to Ruri before she switched her attention to the unfriendly visitors. "It is the duties of parents to protect their children when they cannot protect themselves, even it means to get both our hand dirty!"

"However, it is my battle that I need to get it over myself…", Ruri intended to counter but only stopped by her mother.

"Long time age there is a woman who believes that she can handle all the responsibilities as a mother but when the time comes, she finally realized that she cannot choose between the survival of her unborn daughter and her son in extremely young age. Eventually, her son made the decision in order to protect his mother and unborn young sister, resulted as being labeled as an outcast, even misunderstood by his young sister when he is no longer capable to carry out his duty for his family due to the wound he had suffered after the said incident. Due to this, the woman feeling angry to her since the incident and never able to let go until she discovered that her son is actually doing more than anyone can expect for the sake of humanity. Although she is angry because of being lie by the one she trusted as a family, she can finally let go of her sin and she made an oath that she would never allow the same mistakes occur again. Due to this, you don't need to get your hand with blood, since you are still too young for that and for your sake, I will handle these idiots that threaten your wellbeing!"

( Background Music: A Song of Storm and Fire )

After her statement to her daughter, Shimako Aoki spoke to the men ( still alive ) in front of her with an extremely cold smile of her face with Russia language. "So gentlemen, would you like to enlighten me that what do you want from my daughter!"

For the leader of the black ops group, they never expected that the Imperial Royal Guard would be enrolled for the current situation, since the intelligence only mentioned that the target is living with her so-called family when the only one related to military service is in the Imperial Army and held the rank of Technical Lieutenant and others are only civilians; not to mention that the woman in front of them is able to kill two of his well-trained men before they could react. As he raised his hand, his subordinates move forward and surrounded the woman with firearm in their hands when he moved backwards. However, before he can order his subordinates to fire and kill the woman in front of them. Something happen and the leader clearly realized that all the intelligence he had gathered so far is being thrown out of the window…

"It's here", Ruri spoke to her mother when she realized that something is advancing to their position in high speed and when she looked up to the sky, she can see that something is above them and the hostile group. As the unknown objective is flying above them, several people in the uniform of Imperial Royal Guard in white and led by their leader in orange uniform appeared from the thin air and launched their attack to the hostile group before they can aim their weapons to them.

Kasuma strike towards her first target once she jumped out from the Wing of White Fang when its Optical Camouflage is still activated. Since the blade she is currently using is actually the one that entrusted to her by Colin back to the time of Imperial royal Guard Academy, it is made by the same materials from the TSF TYPE-74 Long Blade THAT capable to cut a Tank class BETA in half. Due to this, even the black ops members are wearing personal protection equipment under their clothes, these PPE never able to save their lives as the first opponents of Kasuma had been actually being cut in half when several members closed to him would share the same unfortunately fate.

On the other hand, Aki is moving between the black ops members like a dancer and aimed her twin pistols to the position that cannot protect by her opponents' PPE. Some of them black ops members intended to replace their firearm with combat knife for close quarter combat; a correct decision for the currently situation but never able to carry out before became a lifeless body!

For Yui, she stands in front of Shimako Aoki and Ruri Hoshiro and never allowed any hostile personnel to get close to them. For those that being brave or foolish enough to try, she silenced them in one single strike from her blade, like the one used by Kasusa, until no one had the intention anymore.

Among the members of White Fang, Yuzuriha is properly the one that having no resistance or problem to end the life of a person, since the traditional teaching from House Nekoi always said that it is better to kill rather than to be killed. As one of the original candidates to enroll the Imperial Royal Guard 77 th Tactical Armor Wing "Kamui" ( eishis from Kamui is not only well-known for their killing art that extremely effective against BETA during the Battle of Kyoto but their skills against human targets or other TSFs as well ), Yuzuriha is dancing around the hostile group with a long blade and a short blade in both hand. As the dance of death from the Sword-Hime of House Nekoi is over, no one is left in the world of living besides the leader and his two subordinates that protecting his safety when Kasusa and Aki had neutralized their assigned targets as well.

"What are you two doing? Fire your…."

Before the leader can finish his order, he heard the sound of two bodies hitting the ground and when he turned around; he found that both of his subordinates are death when they are killed by the melee weapon instead of firearms. At the same time, he saw another Imperial Royal Guard Eishi is walking towards him with blades in her both hand. His first impression is that she looked actually similar to the woman that protecting the mission target at the first place, although she is younger. The second thing he discovered is that the eyes from the newly appeared Imperial Royal Guard in white coat; her eyes clearly showed that she is no longer looking at a living being but nothing more than the lifeless object to be destroyed.

"You can't get away", Olivia spoke to the leader when her voice showed no emotion. Furthermore, Yuzuriha realized that Olivia is more willing to release all her anger to the misfortune target that had the foolish intention to harm those she care like a typhoon of destruction focused on a single target. "Any will for you to say?"

For the leader, he clearly realized that something is extremely wrong about the mission, since a number of highly skills of professional trained eishis are part of the plan to protect the target; not to mention the unknown flying object above them. He takes out his combat knife and strike towards Olivia when she had no intention for him to leave in a single piece. However, when Olivia is countered her opponent with one of her blade and prepared to cut him in half with her other blade, the leader threw out an object from his other hand which forced Olivia to retreat and moved away from him. It is because the object is actually a small shockwave bomb and Olivia is forced to create a barrier made of wind element when crossed her blades to each other to defend herself from the follow-up offense from her opponents as well as the shockwave created during the bomb exploded at the same time.

However, unknown to Olivia, her opponent had no intention for counter but instead, he decided to escape when the chance is still available; something is extremely wrong here, since it is impossible for the mission target to be so well, or in other words, over protected by the elite section from the Imperial Royal Guard and he need to report such situation to his superior before too late…

"Coward…", Olivia spoke to herself and intended to hunt down the leader but is intercepted by Kei Shimako abroad the Wing of White Fang.

"You don't need to go after him, Olivia; since he cannot escape anyway." Shimako spoke to Olivia when the tactical view screen in front of her clearly showed that several newly appearance signals are closing towards the target…

Just as to prove her statement as a fact, the leader found that his escape path is being blocked by a wall of fire. At first he thought to himself that maybe some kinds of illusion or mind tricks but the feeling of being burnt by fire and the heat as well as his clothes being burnt is proving that the fire is real. Behind the wall created by fire, the leader can see an Imperial Royal Guard Orange Coat member who had crimson hair to her shoulder. Behind her there is one Imperial Royal Guard White Coat Eishi and a number of Black Coat Eishis.

As the leader intended to turn around, he found that an Imperial Royal Guard Red Coat Eishi is standing next to him when he had no idea how can someone getting so close to him without being discovered. Instead of being hit directly to the face, the leader saw that the Imperial Royal Guard held out his hand and immediately, the leader found him being hit by a strong wind and strike towards the wall behind him before he finally falls to the ground. He also sees the disappearance of the fire wall when the group of Imperial Royal Guard walked towards him.

"Good Evening", the Red Coat Eishi spoke to the leader in Russia language in an extremely cold voice. "May I ask what are you doing to my family?"

"I don't know anything, since I am just following orders…", the leader intended to defend himself and pretended that he knew nothing about the operation.

"Maybe he would be more willing to cooperate with us after losing an arm or a leg?" As the Imperial Royal Guard in Orange Coat spoke to the misfortune leader in Russia language as well, the leader clearly realized that the flame is never a trick but is actually summoned by the woman speaking to him when the fire is surrounding her right hand and she did not even feeling painful for being burnt!

"White Fang 1, I clearly realized that I don't have the right to give you an order but I would like your squadron to escort my wife and my daughter to the safety location", Seiichirō spoke to Yui after the leader of the black ops group is being watched by Karen and his subordinates unfriendly from the Imperial Royal Guard 105th Tactical Armor Wing "Zephyr", "Instead of a senior command officer, it is the request of a father and a husband. We are going to handle the rest from now on"

"Like father, like son", Yui thought to herself when she recalled the request from Colin to the White Fang Squadron. However, before she can reply, a new figure appeared and he had the intention to connect the sole survivor from the hands of members of Wing Fang and Zephyr.

"Good evening and greeting to everyone, I would like to take care the situation in here, since it is better for the professional to handle the rest and follow-up actions", a man with impeccable style walked towards the eishis and spoke to them when there had nothing but the aura of killing around them. "Originally, I believe that we can lay back and continue the observation before decide how to handle this black ops group. However, the fact clearly showed that we are almost too late to recover anything but lifeless bodies!" Followed by his words, a number of persons appeared in all kinds of clothes consist of policemen, factory workers, suppose housewives, high school students etc. "It seems that the reaction from the Imperial Royal Guard is faster than I even expected."

"Section Chief Yoroi Sakon", Yui spoke to herself silently, "One of the most trustworthy allies to Supreme Shogun Koubuin and one of the best intelligence specialists within the Japan Empire."

"How long does the Imperial Intelligence realize the existence of this black ops group", Shimako Aoki asked when her hands are no longer holding the blades which in the view of Sakon, it is absolutely a good sign for cooperation; since he had no intention to offense the once Female Fox of the Japan Empire in any possible ways when the fact clearly showed that she is never in good mood after she realized that her second daughter is being targeted by hostile group.

"Let said that the activities of this group loomed-to-horizon a few weeks ago from the shadow and we have no idea what they are actually targeting for and who is behind the screen", Sakon carefully replied when he clearly realized that the cute Ruri-ruri is extremely overprotective by her family members. However, he has to thank God that the most reckless and dangerous person is never here at the first place, although he did send his former students to handle the situation but for the result…let said that it is more violence than he even expected… "However, once they revealed themselves from the shadow we are able to find out other hidden groups that related to them. Cleaning operation had been implemented as we speak and we are going to handle this group within a few days, although the fact clearly showed that you have completed our assignment."

In order to encourage the unfriendly members from the Imperial Royal Guard to transfer the leader of the black ops group to the Imperial Intelligence, Sakon spoke to Seiichirō. "I believe that you should return home with your wife and daughters as a father before further arrangement, since it had been a long day and a father needs to present at home under such situation; since I am also a family man who is a husband as well as a father of my daughter."

Seiichirō admitted his defeated and let the subordinates of Sakon to take away the restricted leader, since he clearly realized that what is a husband and father supposed to do under the currently situation.

"Don't worry, we have more than enough ways to get the information we want and we are going to share with you as soon as the information is available for the attack to Ruri-ruri, although the subject's survival is never our consideration", Sakon spoke to Seiichirō. "Furthermore, I believe that it may be faster if Ruri-ruri is willing to tell you her hidden past that I strongly believe that it is the most important piece of information during this incident. In fact, I can foresee that someone is going to do something extremely crazy even in my own standard…"

For the fact that the family of Seiichirō Aoki and his wife Shimako Aoki is related to the Imperial Royal Guard is actually a shocking news to the people around them, since they only known that theiry eldest son is serving the Imperial Army and held the rank of Technical Lieutenant when they saw him returned home from his duty in his uniform when the other never wears any outfits related to the Imperial royal Guard. However, as the armor vehicles with the symbol of Imperial royal Guard stationed outside the house and the Black Coat Eishis are guarding the house like a fortress with firearms or melee weapons in their hands, the fact clearly showed that something must have happened; not to mention Seiichirō, Shimako and Olivia are all in the uniform of Imperial Royal Guard.

Inside the Aoki house, Ruri is sitting between Shimako and Olivia inside the living room when Seiichirō, Karen, Daisuke Saiki ( Seiichirō's nephew and the White Coat Member of Imperial Royal Guard ) are sitting at the other side. Kasusa, Aki, Kei Shimako, Izumi and Yuzuriha are either sitting or standing around the living room. For the Wing of White Fang, it is currently parking at the garden of the house when the Optical Camouflage is still activated

"If you don't want to talk about it, it is fine to us", as a father, Seiichirō broke the silence first. "Second Lieutenant Takamura, what is the arrangement from Operative Lieutenant Commander Bertram about this incident?" Unlike his wife, Seiichirō found that it is still difficult to address the legendary Warlock the Steel Messiah as his son.

"You're Excellency, please address me as Yui and I would like to inform you that Colin is no longer in the rank of Operative Lieutenant Commander but official Commodore in the United Nation Force", Yui replied.

"So our son had promoted to the same rank as yours, my love", Shimako spoke to her husband, "We should be proud of him, although I feel a little bit angry that he never told us about his promotion as well as absent at this moment. I wonder should I reactivate my rank in the Imperial Royal Guard as well, since even Olivia had become an official member of Imperial Royal Guard."

"Mother, I don't believe that it is a good idea, since we need someone to take care the wellbeing of Ruri", Olivia countered. "What would happen if something like today incident occurred again?"

"I am just joking", Shimako replied when she put her hand around the shoulder of Ruri and pushed her towards her position. "Right now the wellbeing of Ruri is in my first place."

"Let's us return to our original topic", Saiki spoke to everyone inside the living room. "What is the arrangement of Operative…Commodore Bertram for this incident?" Like Seiichirō, Saiki still found that it is actually unbelievable and hard to accept the idea for the once infamous Outcast of House Aoki is instead, Warlock the legendary Steel Messiah and rather addressed him as his identity as an outsider instead of someone from House Aoki.

"Commodore Bertram had requested the transfer of Mrs. Shimako and Ruri Hoshiro to the Avalon Base immediately before the entire incident is resolved, since he is implemented the said operation as we speak. In fact, he believe that if the root is still existed, there is no way for Ruri and her family to be safe and instead of enhance the security level as well as to further reveal the truth status to others, it is better for them to temporality relocate to Avalon Base when You're Excellency can join them when you are off duty from the Imperial Royal Guard."

"And the way of transport", Karen asked. "Are you going to use that classified craft of yours?"

"It would be the fastest and most security ways for relocation", Izumi replied. "The Wing of White Fang is entrusted to us by Colin in order to ensure the safety of his family!"

"I see, and then I believe that Shimako and Ruri should pick up what you need and reached Avalon Base before the morning", Seiichirō prepared to conclude their conversation but is intercepted by Ruri.

"Wait a moment", Ruri spoke to everyone inside the living room. "I would like to tell all of you a story, a story of a once nameless girl who is given born without her parents…"

( Background Music: Snow Rain From Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha A'S )

…Once upon a time, there is a little girl, a girl without the name and even does not have any parents in the beginning. The only family she can consider to have is the same kinds as her; girls that being created in order to serve the humanity in the name of greater goods. She saw her elder sisters assigned to away from the laboratory but never returned. Inside the laboratory, her creators only care if her abilities are suitable for actual field operation but nothing more. In short, the little girl and her kinds are treated as replaceable military hardware and eventually when she is considered to be old enough, she is enrolled the mission at the Asia Continent with her family in the MIG-31AN3 Plamya-Lisa TSF in order to find out the mindset of BETA during its offense. In the beginning, the plan is implemented smoothly but as the war continue, personal loss is suffered when the originally Battalion size TSF combat unit reduce to the Squadron size before the remaining TSFs are being wipe out by unexpected ambushed from Laser class and Heavy Laser class BETA; for those barely survived from the ambush is tore apart by the other strains when the little girl could clearly heard the horrible voices from her family and eishis of their TSF's cried for help before their last moment before being torn apart or eaten by BETA alive. Fortunately, the little girl's TSF is shot down by Laser class BETA and fell to the ground far away from the war zone where the TSF squadron met its ultimate fate; the little girl found that she is still alive but eishi of the TSF is dead and the TSF itself suffered critical damage to the point that even SOS signal is no long capable to send out. Furthermore, the girl realized that the base of their operation is currently under siege by BETA from the still functional communication device and the fact clearly showed that there would be no reinforcement, since the entire project itself is a secret operation and the regular forces stationed at the forefront had no idea about the base existence since the beginning.

A few days had passed since the squadron met it's ultimately fate and the little girl had given up all hope for survival when the cockpit of the damage TSF is opened from outside. The first impression for the nothing left little girl is that she can finally release from her curse fate, since it is most likely she would be eaten by BETA or tore apart like her family. She smiled to herself weakly and closed her eyes, ready to except her fate and join her family in heaven, if heaven did exist in the first place. However, moment had been passed and she found that instead of being eaten or tore apart by the BETA, it is a human looking at her, although she could not see his face clearly.

"Are you all right? Don't worry, I get you out immediately."

As the person intended to get the fragment-like little girl from her seat, his intention is rejected by her.

"Please don't do anything and let me die like the others, since everyone is dead and I don't have any means to live since the beginning…"

"You have", the stranger refused to accept her answer, "You will live in the place of your family!"

After that, he forcefully took the little girl out from the damage TSF in "Princess Carry" and brought her inside his TSF.

"Why you have to rescue me?" The little girl asked weakly. "There is nothing you can gain from me anyway."

"Do I really need a reason for helping someone if it is within my power to do so?" The stranger replied. "I really don't care if anything could gain from you or not. In fact, if you really want to return the kindness from me, live in the place of your family that cannot survive! Feel the happiness for them as well as the sadness; smile or cry on behalf of them when the time comes, helping others as long as it is within your power not only for yourself but in their places as well. Furthermore, never forget about them, since they are always living inside your heart!"

The little girl replied before start to fell asleep again because of her weak physical condition.

"Does heaven really exist?"

"Personally, I cannot answer your question but I still believe that there is a blessing place for the souls of those losing their lives in the hand of BETA can rest in peace."

"Thank you and who are you…"

"Colin Z Bertram, and your name?"

"AL3251219….."

"Forget about it! It is not a name at all. Let's see, I would like to give you a name…..How about the name of Ruri Hoshiro?"

"Ruri…Hoshiro…."

"It is a good name, isn't it?"

"…Thank you…" Before she could finish her words, the little girl fell asleep peacefully.

After the meeting to each other, the little girl realized that her rescuer is actually a member of secret project from the United Nation Force Alternative Four and had a cover identity as a technical officer in the rank of Second Lieutenant from the Japan Imperial Army. The little girl stayed with Colin since then until she is introduced to his assistant Reinforce Eins when the largest invasion from BETA occurred at the Asia Continent and he asked her to leave with Reinforce to the safe place, since the forefront become too dangerous to her safety. The little girl rejected the idea at first since she never want to lose someone that considered her family again but her rescuer did promise that no matter what had happened, he would survive and see her again.

After the largest engagement between Human Race and BETA at Asia Continent, her rescuer did keep his promise and introduce the little girl to his family, although the little girl clearly realized that her rescuer is keeping secret from his family as well. He told her that his action is all for the wellbeing of his family that he even value beyond his own life and he did not even care being misunderstood at all. He further explained that it is her own will to decide the path for her to walked upon and it is all right to keep her past as a secret, since it is never something that should be revealed to others. For her ability, Colin advises her to seal them at this moment and if it is her own choice to fight against BETA, she can make the choice when she is old enough to make her own choice.

"Every children being born should be blessed by the love from their parents, even a curse child like me. I believe that it is necessary for you to accept the blessing not only for yourself but your family that never have the chance." It is the statement from her rescuer to the little girl when he entrusted the well-being of her to the hands of his family.

In fact, unexpected to the little girl herself, he rescuer's family welcome her as one of them with open arms and given her the love from parents to their child that she should never have from the beginning. Everything is going smoothly when the little girl started to forget her past and accepted her new life.

"Don't say something like that to Colin, since you have no idea the weight he carried alone in order to fight for a better tomorrow of mankind!"

However, during one of the conversations between her and her elder sister, she addressed her rescuer as a coward that never able to carry out the family duty made her realized that it is the duty for those who had the power to taken more responsibilities than others. In short, the little girl finally realized that it is impossible for her to forget her forbidden past and live in a normal life like the others. Due to this, she started to prepare herself so that she can stand beside her rescuer upon the path he had chosen when the time come.

In conclusion, the little girl is glad that finally her rescuer's hidden identity is able to reveal, at least to those he held dear after the Battle of Kyoto. Furthermore, her elder sister is able to accept the fact of what her elder brother had become. Unfortunately, the little girl also realized that the ghost of her past final appeared and originally plan to resolve the matter in her own hand; only more realized that how her family really care about her wellbeing during the said incident.

"It is the story of a nameless little girl once known as AL325121986AD who lost her life at the Asia Continent forefront but being offered a new choice for living as Ruri Hoshiro", Ruri spoke to the others when tears come out from her eyes. "I am sorry that I have to keep it as a secret from all of you…"

After hearing what Ruri had experience in her short but painful life before her encountered with Colin, tears also come out from Izumi, Aki and even Kei Shimako; since they never expected a genial and kind girl like Ruri had suffered such cruel fate.

For Olivia, she finally realized that the true feeling of Ruri towards her elder brother is more than she even expected. Her elder brother actually is given a new life to someone, an act of a truly messiah to those he save. However, looking at the expression of Ruri at this moment and recalled the time that she completely lost her emotional control, Olivia did wonder what is the actually position of her elder brother inside the heart of Ruri.

Unknown to Olivia, a seed had been planted inside the heart of Ruri since the first time he met Colin and as the seed growth and ultimately into a flower; the result is never expected by Olivia.

"Project Alternative III", Seiichirō said when he harden his face and the fact clearly showed that he is extremely angry. "Never thought those selfish greedy psychopaths fascist and the first one to flee their country…leaving their people behind to the death is continuing such madness plan even after the project is officially shut down! You don't have to worry, Ruri, you have my words that your past would never leave the family of Aoki."

"Under the honor of Imperial Royal Guard, the forbidden past of yours would be forever hidden in the darkness", Yui spoke to Ruri on behalf of the members from White Fang Squadron.

"Furthermore, nothing would change the fact that you are my cute daughter", Shimako encouraged and offered her support to Ruri. "It is all you have to know but promise me that you never made the decision in your own hand if something is threatened to your wellbeing again!"

"Shimako-mother and everyone…thank you."

At last, Ruri is able to liberate from her past that being cursed, since the day she born and able to smile freely without any restriction. It is at this moment she remembered something that considered very important during the beginning of her new life as Ruri Hoshiro…

Flash Back:

"To live freely without any restriction from the past?"

The little girl asked her rescuer.

"Every life being born in the world is a blessing as long as the life had its own will to live. Furthermore, to live freely without the restriction from the past is what a person should live for his or her finest. Although it is something that already far beyond my reach in my current self, I believe you can still reach the goal in your lifetime. It may take time for you to learn but since you are still young and in the beginning of your life, I sincerely wished that you can find your answer when the time comes."

End of Flash Back

"I believe that I finally have the answer from you", Ruri whispered to herself silently. "The life I choose to live as Ruri Hoshiro in order to ensure the wellbeing of those I hold dear."

However, when the Wing of White Fang arrived to Avalon Base, Shimako Aoki and Ruri Hoshiro as well as the members of White Fang found that the one welcome their arrival is not the person they are expected.

"Greeting, I am Brigadier General Shirogane Takeru, one of the Operation Directors of GalaRay Project and welcome to Avalon Base, Mrs. Aoki and Little Lady Hoshiro."

"Greeting, I am Kagami Sumika, Acting Second Lieutenant and personal assistant to Brigadier General Shirogane, welcome to Avalon Base, Mrs. Aoki and Ruri-ruri."

"Greeting, I am Yashiro Kasumi…Acting Second Lieutenant and personal assistant to Brigadier General Shirogane, welcome to Avalon Base, Mrs. Aoki and…"

However, before Yashiro can finish her words, she is intercepted by Ruri.

"Trista Sestina! I am glad that you are still alive after you are taken away from the laboratory", Ruri holds the body of Yashiro genially as she speaks. "It is good to see you again!"

"You are AL3251219…"

"Ruri Hoshiro", Ruri speaks to Yashiro proudly like the time she introduced herself to the leader of the black ops group. "I am Ruri Hoshiro and this is the name that I am being proud of!"

For Ruri, may be it is her strong will that had projected part of her memories to Yashiro even she never realized it. Meanwhile, Yashiro can see the memory from Ruri when she met her rescuer, although it is only a flash but it is more than enough for her to understand the reason for AL325121986AD…one of the members from her family that feeling so proud about her new identity; it is something more than a name. Instead, it represented a new life and a new hope for the once creation of Project Alternative III.

"I see", Yashiro closed her eyes first but immediately opened them with a warm smile appearance on her face. "Please call me Yashiro Kasumi from now on, my dear sister, since it is the name that being blessed and I am proud of!"

"I see it's good to see you, Yashiro."

"It is nice to see that Yashiro is able to make a new friend in her age", Takeru said. "Mrs. Aoki and Little Lady Hoshiro, please follow Kagami and Yashiro so that they will lead both of you to your assign quarter during the time you stay in the Avalon Base."

"I see and I have to say thank you for your arrangement, You're Excellency", Shimako Aoki replied, "It is the honor for me to meet the legendary Odin the Silver Savior and the mission commander of United Nation Force A-01 Special Task Force."

"Not at all, since it is actually Colin's request from the beginning and I just help to make the arrangement after all. In fact, the honor is mine to meet you personal, Mrs. Aoki", Takeru spoke to the once Female Fox of the Japan Empire respectfully.

"Speaking of the said person, where is my son anyway", Shimako asked when the fact showed that she is actually a little bit disappointed for the absent of her son. "Is he too busy to welcome his mother and younger sister after his promotion?"

"That's right, where is Colin anyway?" Aki asked. "I thought that he would be presented in here after we accomplished the mission objective and order someone else to follow-up the said incident!"

"Actually, Colin tells me he is going to put an end to this incident", Takeru replied seriously to Colin's mother, younger sister as well as the members of White Fang Squadron. "He is going to put an end to it personally once and for all!"

After hearing the statement from Takeru, Shimako Aoki's face hardens when Ruri's eyes widen. Meanwhile, the members of White Fang clearly realized that someone or some people had just foolishly signed their death warrants; since the fact clearly showed that the asleep Lord of the Devil Lords had been awaken from his sleep and is in extremely bad mood, thus he is going to ensure those brave or foolish enough to awake him would meet the ultimate fate of doom!

Back to the time when Colin co-operated his plan with the members of Terminal Armed Force for his so-called rescue and destroy mission when the hologram for the target's location and its related data in projected from the long rectangle table inside the conference room. After his explanation, his listeners had been once again being shocked by his statement.

"In short, you are telling us that you are going to sneak into the hidden research facilities alone when the fact clearly showed that the target is actually a well-defense military base when its garrison consisted of TSF units for regular army", Andrew is the first one among the others to response. "Furthermore, to rescue the experimental subjects from the still operational Alternative III that supposed to be called off long time ago from the laboratory while eliminating any data related to the existence of Little Ruri as well as to destroy the entire research facilities, am I right? I have to say it is the most reckless plan that I even seen in my military career!"

"Reckless or not, it is something had to be done", Colin replied. "In fact, although these selfish greedy psychopaths' fascists are in the hit list of mine, I never seemed them as my primary targets in the beginning. In fact, the only reason for them to appear in my hit list is because the experimental subjects would be employed as the control devices for the TSF due to their abilities for able to scan the mind of the opponent's during the TSF engagement. In short, if you can foreseen the next move of your opponents, the fact clearly showed that you would always be upper hand during combat situation, thus resulted as the performance of the TSF you are piloting is superior than your opponents; an illusion to the eyes of others and it is only for the anti-TSF situation when the fact cleanly showed that it is completely useless when fighting against BETA. Furthermore, it is questionable for the control devices are part of the agreement for TSF to export to other nations when the buyers would eventually discovered that they are actually being cheated and fueled the situation of chaos between the human races. In my opinion, there is no difference between the US Army is focused its strength to enhance the anti-TSF abilities for its 3 rd Generation TSF when the USSR is mass producing the biological enhanced enishis to fill its army. Both of them are fine to me as long as they will ensure the survival of humanity, although personally I would never accept their idea in the beginning."

"However, what is the reason for you to decide to suddenly take actions against these selfish greedy psychopaths' fascists at this moment, not to mention in such an aggressive measure that would result as total destruction of the base?" Mu asked. "Furthermore, I would like to ask what you are going to do if the said experimental subjects refused to leave with you."

"For the first subject, let's said that they had somehow touched something that they should not be touched", Colin replied when his infamous devil smile appeared on his face. "For the second subject, since they are created to be a replaceable military hardware in the beginning and if it is their choice to become a weapon themselves, then there is no need for the so-called rescue operation anymore…"

"It would become a mission of nothing but total destruction", Ledonir spoke to Colin hostility. "You are planning to kill everyone in the base and to ensure no survivor, not even care they are military or non-military personnel; even they are just at the wrong place at the wrong time?"

"I rather choose to overkill than lesser killed and resulted as regret later", Colin said. "It is never necessary for you to agree with my decision, since it is the personal war of mine and you never have to get your hand dirty during the process, since I am the one who going to do it alone and I would never regret my decision no matter the outcome!"

"You are doing it all for the wellbeing of little Ruri and Little Yashiro, aren't you", Lacus replied when she harden her face. "In order to ensure their sisters, their supposed family and relatives, never become the weapon that is going to use against them or harm them in the future, you are going to take the matter into your own hands; even means you will be hated by them once they realized the truth."

"Being hated by them is better than looking at their lifeless bodies", Colin replied as well as concluded his statement. "As long as they can have a future waiting for them, there is not problem to me to get my hands dirty!"

However, when Colin is prepared to launch the operation by himself with the support of Reinforce after Archangel had arrived to the mission destination, he found that there are far more people to gather around the transports that used for rescue purpose than he even expected.

For the first group of people that came into his view is the Orb Union Commando Team abroad the Kusanagi and the leader is no one other than Colonel Ledonir Kisaka. Unlike the members in the command team in their gears for secret operation, he is in his Rambo clothing which clearly made him like a mercenary soldier instead of the command officer from the regular army. He also can see Barry Ho, the so-called Fist of God, are presented and is the second command of the commando team.

For the second group of people are the ground force warfare specialists from the Eternal. However, instead of command by Commander Andrew Waltfeld the famous Desert Tiger, leader of the group is his second command Martin DaCosta and like his subordinates, he is in his combat gears for secret operation.

In fact, Colin found that they are actually loading more than enough explosives that capable to blow up the entire base into heaven than he original planned to use for the mission. Furthermore, the firearms are capable to handle any opponents included the infantry anti-TSF weapons.

For the last group of people he can see is the Zala Team led by Athrun Zala and the teams members included Yzak Joule, Dearka Elsman, Nicol Amalfi and to his surprised, Shiho Hahnenfuss the sole female member from the team. Like the Martin DaCosta's and Ledonir Kisaka's commando team, they are in their combat gears for secret operation as well.

"Athrun, I would like to ask what happen in here", Colin asked. "According to the plan, I am supposed the one to sneak into base alone, since we are not going to force our way into the base by shooting at anyone we encounter."

"I believe that we are supposed the one that questionable the plan of yours", Andrew spoke to Colin when Aisha is besides him. "In my opinion, the best option is to storm and secure the base with one of your TSF Tactical Armor Wings and then implemented the rescue operation of yours; since the battalions of yours are considered never existed in the world and the base garrison would have no idea about the overwhelming attack force that sieges its base. Furthermore, I do believe that it is actually not a technical matter for you even if you want to takeover a country within a single night with your strength."

"It is completely difference for simply takeover a country by force or to rule it wisely for the wellbeing of its people", Colin spoke to the Desert Tiger seriously. "Unlike the dimension that I would be visited once I accomplished my objective in this dimension, the human race of this world is still possible to unite under the same flag by mutual understand instead of a sword. Due to this, I would rather eliminate the possible threat piece by piece instead of take out the root at once; since such action would actually create unnecessary chaos within the human race which is the last thing I would like to happen."

"However, is it possible for us to reason with the people in charge of the research facilities?" Lacus intended to reason with Colin when Kira is standing besides her before the incoming mission resulted as nothing but massacre. "In fact, not everyone in the facilities is responsible directly for the incident that threaten the life of little Ruri."

"As I expected as the Pink Songstress of Peace from PLANT that aimed for the peaceful coexistence between Natural and Coordinator, Lady Clyne", Colin replied with a bitter but without hostile smile on his face. "However, the only matter is the fact clearly showed that it is completely impossible for the fascists from the Blue Cosmos in their Motto "For the preservation of our blue and pure world" to accept the fact that coordinator is a human being like the natural, although their abilities had been enhanced by artifact means."

"Furthermore, I would like to provide some information for you about the Blue Cosmos, since this organization would be one of the greatest enemies of yours to your idea once you are able to return to your own dimension", Colin continued before Lacus and Kira can reply and suddenly, they found themselves being relocated to a place where a small and round table is in the center and three chairs is surrounding the table inside of inside the Archangel. Countless of view screen around the space and they showed all the incidents occurred at the Cosmic Era consist of the First Bloody Valentine War, the Second Bloody Valentine War, the Destruction of Heliopolis, the First Battle of Orb Union, the Second Battle of Orb Union, the Attack to JOSH-A ( Joint Supreme Headquarters Alaska ), the Massacre of Berlin etc. "Please have a seat and excuse me for relocate both of you to here from the Archangel without your permission, since the information is related to both of you and extremely not suitable to reveal to others."

"According to my knowledge from your world so far, Blue Cosmos is the most radical of the anti-Coordinator activist groups formed by resentful Naturals and is the dominant political force behind the Earth Alliance military, aka OMNI Enforcer, within the Cosmic Era. According to the Blue Cosmos ideology, genetic modification is a violation of the natural order, and all Coordinators must be exterminated for the preservation of our blue and pure world."

"Though the political opinions of the Earth Alliance senior leadership generally varied, the Atlantic Federation space forces leadership was primarily dominated by Blue Cosmos members, and after the elimination of a significant portion of the Eurasian military at the Battle of JOSH-A, Blue Cosmos controlled Alliance OMNI Enforcer and its space forces by default. After this point, the Alliance's war effort changed from one of conquest to one of genocide, a change that a Patrick Zala-led ZAFT was only too happy to emulate."

"Blue Cosmos is willing to manipulate the public with their logic and force people to share their hatred for Coordinators so they would have every Natural on Earth against the PLANTs. Blue Cosmos is also willing to eliminate anyone that would try to break away from them, or would only become a hindrance to them. Their ultimate goal is the destruction of the PLANTs and the total extermination of Coordinators."

"Blue Cosmos was originally an environmental pressure group, but after George Glenn revealed his secret in CE 15, they changed their emphasis to terrorizing and killing Coordinators. They especially desired the destruction of the Ultimate Coordinator, Kira Yamato. Many of the top echelon of Blue Cosmos, including its leader Muruta Azrael, are likely had to be killed during the closing battles at Jachin Due in order to prevent the total destruction of PLANT and the extinction of Coordinators."

"Unfortunately, this did not affect Blue Cosmos in any meaningful way from the parallel world I known for yours, since Cagalli Yula Athha's visit to ZAFT at the start C.E. 73 is due in large part to pressure on the Orb Union from the Atlantic Federation, which is still largely controlled by Blue Cosmos under the control of its new leader, Lord Djibril. In addition, there is growing evidence that Blue Cosmos may be nothing more than a catspaw for a shadowy military-industrial organization known only as LOGOS, which starts wars to stir up profits. However one LOGOS member, Matias Aducarf, betrayed his comrades and submitted information on LOGOS to Gilbert Dullindal, the new chairman of PLANT Supreme Council when the time of Lady Clyne and her supporters' absent at the political field of PLANT."

"After PLANT Chairman Gilbert Dullindal's speech, ZAFT launched a campaign to destroy LOGOS and Blue Cosmos once and for all. Many people on Earth also started to attack the homes of LOGOS members and many of them were either murdered or forced to flee. They made their unsuccessful last stand against ZAFT/Alliance forces attacking Heaven's Base, their headquarters in Iceland. After the battle, Lord Djibril (the last remaining known member) fled to the Orb Union and afterwards to the Daedalus lunar base. From there he attacked PLANT with the super weapon Requiem in order to destroy the PLANT Supreme Council, however when the Minerva ( General Purpose Assault Battleship base on the design of Archangel class ) attacked he was forced to flee on the Girty Lue ( Advanced design Archangel class for stealth operation, specially designed for Phantom Pain, the 81st Autonomous Mobile Group from the OMNI Enforcer ). But before he could escape the ship was shot down by Rey Za Burrel (a clone, just like his "other self" Rau Za Burrel, among the several clones of the powerful and mysterious Atlantic Federation politician, Al Da Flaga. He mentioned that he was the "predecessor" to Kira, of sorts; the profits Ulen Hibiki made from producing these clones were use to fund research into his Ultimate Coordinator project, which ultimately produced Kira. Like Rau, he also suffered from pain that requires medication, due to the shortening of telomeres, a section on either end of strands of the DNA in his cells. This shortening was related to many of the effects of aging. ), which also killed Djibril and thus the last remaining LOGOS member."

"Phantom Pain, a special forces unit organized by the OMNI Enforcer that operates under Logos, their official name is the 81st Autonomous Mobile Group of the OMNI Enforcer. Phantom Pain is created to provide the Blue Cosmos with organized military strength, composed mainly of the best handpicked Alliance personnel and equipment. When goods and staff are requested by Phantom Pain, the EA is expected to respond and accommodate without delay. This allows Phantom Pain to obtain much needed supplies, even though they fall only under the command of Logos and their representatives, and no others. Even with this arrangement, Phantom Pain remains shrouded in mystery among many Earth Alliance leaders.

Funded behind the scenes by the Blue Cosmos and utilizing technology illegal according to the Treaty of Junius, like the Mirage Colloid, their known assets include at least two Mirage Colloid-equipped battleships and a number of advanced Gundam class Mobile Suits like those three Advanced GAT-X series stationed abroad the Dominion as well as other mass production mobile suits from the OMNI Enforcer. Furthermore, I would like to give you a piece of advice: Beware for the Giant of Absolute Destruction that would introduce itself when burnt down the entire Berlin, massacre countless of military personnel and civilians from Berlin in the process", Colin harden himself and showed nothing but deep hate when he remember the image of a soldier from ZAFT intended to claim a scared natural little girl when both of them are burnt by the flame of inferno. "I truly wished that you can prevent such incident become a reality to your world, even it is not your intention that ultimately result as such conclusion."

"For Lady Clyne, the original of yours is actually similar to Kira. In my opinion, let say that both of you somehow share a similar fate when Kira is given born as the Ultimate Coordinator and you are one of the few survivors from the Project Songstress; the side project from the Ultimate Coordinator Project that aimed to create the guardians to coordinate the existence for naturals and coordinators before the children from both races can prepare themselves to coexist with other life forms from other civilizations. Unfortunately, the project shared the same fate as its Ultimate Coordinator's counter and is destroyed by the Blue Cosmos. Don't worry Lady Clyne, you are still the Loved Child from your parents, although you are born in the research facilities of the said project instead of regular medical facilities from PLANT."

During the statement of Colin to Lacus and Kira, the fact clearly showed that he does have a lot of disagreement towards the so-called Pink Songstress of Peace from PLANT because of their difference in believe and idea. Although it would take times, he clearly realized that their difference can eventually resolve in mutual understanding. Eventually, Kira and Lacus found them had returned to Archangel when Colin prepared to finish his statement.

"In conclusion, I would like to point out that the people in the research facilities either seem the children born from Alternative III as a piece of replaceable military hardware or some kinds of evil witches that able to scan others' mind, although it is actually truth due to their purpose for creation in the beginning", Colin finished his conversation to Kira and Lacus before spoke to the others again. "It is actually the reason for me to offer them a choice to choose before further actions are taken and it is the only reason for me to request the support of Archangel and the Terminal Armed Force. However, I would like to ask again, are you going to fight like Rambo, the extremely elite and alone warrior, to force your way in?"

"Compare to us, you are actually like the legendary mercenary soldier Snake and try to fight against the garrison of the entire military facilities consist of infantry, armor infantry and even tactical Surface fighter by you own?" Dearka challenged.

"In fact, I am interest for your intention to enroll the mission, Dearka?" Colin countered.

"The true is I would like to see what kind of beauty would be like when Ruri and Yashiro is growth up", Dearka replied. "I am quiet looking forward for that!"

"What?! Do you realized what you are saying, Dearka Elsman!" Yzak shouted. "You are an honorable member of ZAFT, not some kind of rogue!"

"Furthermore, I would like to remind you that the ability of mind scan is the most common skill for the children from Alternative III", Colin replied when a mysterious smile appearance on his face. "I am also looking forward for what kind of reaction from them after their scan your mind. It may be entertaining."

"In fact, Kira is going to serve as backup in order to provide support to operation team when it is intercepted by the garrison TSF during its escape", Lacus spoke to the others. "Cagalli, Lieutenant Carry and the M1 Astray Team currently stationed abroad the Archangel will be deployed if the situation is necessary."

"Compare to reveal them during this operation; I believe that it is better to launch the Knight of Chaos if the situation is required in order to prevent further conflict to international political situation at this moment ", Melody spoke to everyone when she appeared next to Colin from the thin air when green light particles combine together. In fact, everyone is completely caught in surprise when Melody appeared abroad the Archangel at the first time and introduced herself as the support artifact intelligence for her master's TSF.

"Furthermore, since the Raven Network had dispatched its mercenary eishis to cover our escape route, I believe that we can arrive to the gathering point and met Archangel when the Ravens ( common name for the mercenary eishis from Raven Network ) are able to ensure our escape safety", Colin replied and spoke to Melody.

"Please show us the mission target locations and their relative database; we need to modify the plan…"

"Yes, my master", Melody replied and a hologram map and several view screens appeared from the thin air when the members that enrolled the incoming mission gathered around the hologram for briefing about the update of their missions.

"Commodore Bertram", Starsya appeared next to Colin and spoke to him when everyone enrolled the mission is readied and abroad the three transports, "Lieutenant Commander Ramius would like to inform you that we have reached the destination and you are ready to launch!"

"I see, thank you Starsya", Colin replied and then spoke to all members before the mission started. "Being a fool means that we are going to consider the value of what we have done after the incident is over. So let's do what we have to do and return safe, good luck for everyone!"

After his words, the Archangel appeared at the ocean surface in the storm and under the commanded of Murrue, the battleship launched three transports from the two legs modules. Once the transports had launched from the Archangel, the mighty battleship returned to the deep ocean again until further message is received to pick up the operation members after their mission is accomplished.

Alternative III, the secret project once implemented by United Nation Force for the intention to communicate and mutual understanding between Human and BETA. However, the fact clearly showed that the project is no longer necessary to continue after realized that the BETA never seemed human race as a life form in the beginning and no difference as the materials and resources from Earth, thus the said project is abandoned and moved to the enhanced Alternative IV that aimed to create an effective fighting force with revolutionary advanced technologies to fight against the invasion of BETA under the flag of United Nation Force in order to preserve the wellbeing of humanity future.

Nevertheless, some of the remainders from the said project continued their research under the secret supported from several groups consist of politicians, high rank military officers, weapon dealers etc. Under the financial support from these hidden groups for their own interests, a secret research facility being well protected by its garrison included the tactical surface fighter deployed by the regular army is created at an isolation island near the Alaska, the current national soil of U.S.S.R. (Union of Soviet Socialist Republics). Due to the project fail to accomplish back to the time at Asia Continent, the aimed for currently Alternative III had been modified from the original objective to produce enhance eishis through artifact means and capable of foreseen the movement from their human's opponents, thus made them more effective when fighting against other TSF when enhanced their piloting skills by mind control and other related technologies from the last Project Alternative III at the same time.

"Good evening, Lieutenant", the soldiers guarded the gate of the facilities saluted the senior officer inside his vehicle and he returned his pass to him through the window.

"Good evening to you as well, private", the Lieutenant replied and his vehicle move inside the facilities.

As the said Lieutenant left his vehicle and before entered the research facilities, he disappeared within the air slowly and to sneak in the military facilities and planted a large number of enhanced explosives to the critical sectors included primary and secondary power generators, warehouses of TSFs, main battle tanks, armor infantries, armor personal vehicles, combat helicopters as well as defense facilities around the base. Once the setting it's completed, the said Lieutenant appeared from the thin air again and entered the research facilities. During the process, no one realized anythin difference except a number of paper boxes suddenly appeared from nowhere and disappeared again before anyone realized their existence.

Inside the research facilities, the said Lieutenant continued to passthrough several security level restriction sectors until he is no longer able to advance. In order to enter the reseach centre that require higher security level to enter, the said Lieutenant's changed from a young man to a middle age researcher, thus able to enter the restriction area where the children of still activated Alternative III are allowed to be gathered at the same time after a long day of training and experiment before they are allowed to rest before their next day of training and experiment again. As the said middle age researcher entered the room where all the young girls are located, he closed the door and locked it, thus ensure no one could futher enter the room and disabled the security camera at the same time. In the security control center, the operators can only see that the experiemental subjects are normal and nothing happened in the room and there is no one besides experimental subjects inside the room.

"Who are you…" one of the girls in elder age asked the said researcher and like her sisters, she had white and silver hair with the leangth to her shoulder. It is because unlike those they are able to scan the mind when the resulted is never positive, she found that nothing….absolutely nothing even when she intented to force her way into the siad researcher's mind but still nothing happen. Due to this, she immediately realized that the person in front of them actually had a mind barrier to protect himself from their further scaning.

Instead of answering her questions, several shield-like objectives appeared from the thin air in front of him and enlarged themselves from a small particle to a shield-like objective. Instead of a few number of these shields, totally thirty of them appeared in the air and advanced towards the girls inside the room before they could react. Unlike being crushed by the shields as they would expect, the shields pass through each of the girls like a water layer and all of them felt that all the negative things in their mind as well as their physical bodies had been removed during the process. For the first time for someone capable to block their mind scan as well as doing something that they can never explain and understand, fear is the only emotion from the girls at the moment.

"What do you want from us?" The same girl intended to harden herself and asked the researcher in front of them.

"Blocked words, memories rewrite, mind control and medical treatment to affect both mind and body", the researcher spoke to himself in extremely disappointment voice. "It seemed that something is always for the same no matter in difference world."

"What happen to us?" Some of the girls started to question each other when instead of being harmed, they soon realized that they felt their status are better than before; both in physical and mind condition.

"Let's said that I never expected those selfish greedy psychopaths' fascists are so low to the point that I should reconsider if their existence value is actually better than BETA", the said researcher said in extremely cold voice when his surface disappearance and revealed his true identity to the girls in front of him. "My name is Colin Z Bertram and I am going to offer a choice to all of you, escape from here and live for your finest until the end of your time or remain here and burn down with this facilities as ash. Now make up your decision, since we don't have much time to waste."

"What is the reason for us to trust you, since we cannot scan your mind anyway", one of the girls challenged, although the emotion of fear can be clearly seen from her face; the fear from the unknown.

"I strongly believe that if I let all of you to scan my mind seriously, all of you will turn into nothing more than a broken doll if you realize what I have been through", Colin replied. "However, I can let one of you to have a surface scan to my mind and from the words of your representative, you can decide to remain here or come with us for a better future. In my opinion, the choice between deaths or alive; a future of certain death end or an uncertain future for survival, it is not a difficult choice anyway!"

"Inia, what are you doing?" one of the girls that constantly seen hugging a teddy bear she named Misha walked to Colin and raised her hand to touch his face before the said elder girl can stop her. As she used her ability to read his though, tears started to come out from her eyes when she spoke to him.

"Is Trista and one of our sisters rescued by you being well outside?"

"If you are taking about Trista Sestina, she is addressed as Yashiro Kasumi and has a close relationship with Dr. Kouzuki Yuuko, the director of Project Alternative IV", Colin replied. "For the other girl you see, her name is Ruri Hoshiro and she is one of my younger sisters. All I can tell you at this point is that both of them have the rights to choose what they want to do and no one can force them to do something that they don't!"

"If we go to outside, can we have a life like them so we can live by our own will?"

Inia asked when Colin knee in front of Inia like a knight ( although Colin would never admitted that he is a knight in shining armor ) to the princess that he has the oath to protect.

"If it is the wish of yours to live in the lives that you chosen, then you have my words that as long as it is within my power, I would make your wishes become reality just like the promise between me and Ruri at no matter the cost."

Colin then stood up from the ground and spoke to all the girls in the room.

"However, if you choose to remain and become the one that would threaten the wellbeing of those I held dear, I would eliminate all of you in here and I would never regret my actions. Due to this, choose your path now!"

"Let's go, everyone", Inia spoke to all the girls inside the room included the elder girl that being the first one to speak to Colin. "I want to go outside to see what the meaning of life is, I want to meet Trista personally and talk to her about her life since she leaves. I want to meet the once nameless girls like us who can now introduce herself proud for her name!"

"Inia", the elder girl spoke to herself and then spoke to the others as well in order to show her support to Inia. "Let's go, everyone!"

As the girls started to leave the room when the elder girls carried their younger sisters in order to escape faster, Colin asked the elder girl who had the position of leader among the group.

"What is your name?"

"I am Cryska Barchenowa", the girl replied to him.

"Chief, the subjects haven't returned to their rooms yet!"

Looking at the view screen that show the girls from Project Alternative III are still inside the room, chief of research centre spoke to his subordinates.

"Get someone to bring those subjects back to their rooms; they will be punished for not following orders!"

"Acknowledge, sir", his subordinate replied and contact the security officers for their assignments.

However…

"Chief, the security officers said that the door is locked and it is impossible to open it from outside!"

"Open it from here, then."

"Negative, chief", the system is not responsible to our control from here!"

"Something is not right in here", the chief thought to himself when gave up his new order. "Tell the security officers to force their ways into the room!"

"Yes, chief", his subordinates replied and gave the new order to the security officers.

"Chief, the security officers said that no one is inside the room!"

"What! That's impossible; we see them just in front of us!"

"Chief, the security officers said that there is no one inside the room and they found a hidden route inside the room. It is believed that the subjects had been escaped from that route!"

"Reset the entire system, now!"

"Reset completed and we have the view inside the room…"

Inside the room, the fact clearly showed that the security officers had forced their way inside the room and a captain of the security team and two of his subordinates are inspecting the entrance of the hidden escape route…

"Alert the base and we cannot effort to let the subjects escape…" As the chief gave out his order, he through to himself in fear, "How can the security for our computer and network system being compromised, as someone had tried and successfully breached the 666 layers of our firewall while hacking into our system? Not to mention able to accessing several confidential data included the emergency escape route of the research centre!

"It seemed that those idiots finally realized that their so-called no-weakness and perfect security system had been compromised", Colin spoke to the other girls when they are on their way to escape from the emergency escape route for VIP and important personnel from the research facilities. "I wonder what will happen when they realized that their automatic defense systems had turned against them!"

"Colonel, chief of the research center inform us that the subjects had been escaped and request us to capture alive", one of the soldiers reported to the commander of the base.

"Fool, those idiots even cannot secure their own toys", the colonel replied, since he never had a good relation with the chief of research center. "Get your men to the research center before they escape to outside!"

Yes, sir!"

As the colonel's subordinate follow his order and led his men to the research center, they only realized that the anti-intruder weapons inside the research center and been turned against them and all the security officers in the facilities had been killed by those anti-intruder weapons. Furthermore, no response from the facility's staffs included the chief of research facility. Due to this, he immediately requested reinforcement from the colonel.

"Order the Armor Infantry to launch and forced their way into the research center", the colonel ordered when suddenly, explosion occurred around the base included primary and secondary power generators, warehouses of TSFs, main battle tanks, armor infantries, armor personal vehicles, combat helicopters, defense facilities and eventually, the command centre where the colonel and his staffs currently located; the colonel never had a chance to realize what had actually hit them before the command centre became a ruin of flame.

Escaping with a few non-combat personnel is never an easy task in the beginning, not to mention that the so-called non-combat personnel is consist of thirty girls including children that required carrying by their elder sisters. So far Colin is able to lead the children from Project Alternative III escape safety through the secret route without the interception from hostile security officers from the research centre or soldiers from the garrison thanked to Reinforce whose had taken control of all the anti-intruder facilities once the control centre is being wipe out during the explosion. However, since the anti-intruder facilities are only design for anti-infantry purpose, they are completely useless when facing against the heavily armed and well produced Armor Infantry that aimed to fight against the Soldier class, Warrior class and even Tank class BETA. Due to this, the squadron of Armor Infantry continued their advance towards their targets' position when Colin and his group finally reached the gathering location where Martin DaCosta and the commando team from Eternal had been waiting for them.

"DaCosta, get them to safety…."

However, before Colin can finish his words, the ceiling above them exploded and an Armor Infantry dropped to the ground and located in from of Inia...

"Inia…", Cryska rushed to the sisters that she cared the most among in the group and used her own body to shield Inia from the incoming dangerous, although she clearly realized that it is useless when compare to the strength from the hostile Armor Infantry…

"Get them to safety, do you hear me!" DaCosta and the members of his commando team eyes' widen when they saw Colin appeared in front of the two girls in less than a second and blocked the fist from the Armor Infantry with his hand, since they clearly realized that the strength of Armor Infantry is strong to the point that even coordinator never had a chance to block it like the actions from Colin in front of them. "Now go! Since more of them are coming!"

As DaCosta and the members of his commando team followed his order and escorted the girls to continue their escape, Cryska opened her eyes when she heard the words from Colin's and she felt that there is no impact to her as she would expect.

( Background Music: The Song of Fire and Storm )

"Impossible, how can a human blocked the strength from the powered armor?" as the controller from the Armor Infantry spoke to himself, Colin closed his eyes first but when they are opened against, their color changed from the originally black to crimson.

"It is never a mistake for a soldier to follow the order", Colin spoke to the Armor Infantry in his deep voice like an ancient being from the abyss. "However, when the matter had crossed the path of wellbeing for those I have my promise to protect and between theirs and your existence, my answer would be pretty obvious..."

As his statement continued, Colin held the arm of his opponent and then threw the giant power armor to another Armor Infantry that intended to attack him and the girls behind him with its auto cannon, thus crushed the same Armor Infantry towards the wall together. For the other two Armor Infantries that located next to each other and had the same intention, they found that Colin appeared besides them and a powerful kick from him sent the two Armor Infantries straight to the wall and unlike their comrades that able to recover from their strikes, both of them are being crushed completely and the power armor controllers had been killed at the same time. Cryska can see clearly that a crystal-like shield that they have seen before had appeared during the time of impact between Colin and his opponents but unlike those water-layers that made them felt better and enhanced the status of their minds and bodies; the one appeared in front of her and Inia is in an aggressive form that capable to crush and destroyed the two Armor Infantries at the same time.

"Fire!" as the command officer gave out his order, ten out of twelve Armor Infantries aimed their auto cannons towards the defenseless two girls instead of the aggressor and fired; thus countless of ammo and light weight missiles strike forward when Colin quickly relocated himself in front of Cryska and Inia and when both of his hands moved forwards, several crystal-like shields appeared in front of them and blocked at the incoming shellfire…

"…Impossible…Mon…Monster", as the smoke is cleared from their view, the remain members of Armor Infantries found that both the aggressor and the girls being protected by him are protected by some kinds of floating shield-like objectives in the air and before they can react, two crimson lances appeared in the hands of Colin and he immediately threw them towards his opponents. As the lancers strike through their misfortune targets, they exploded into fireballs when Colin advanced to his opponents; an extremely long blade appeared in his right hand from nowhere and just three single strikes, he cut the other three Armor Infantries into six pieces during the process and threw the blade towards another Armor Infantry like a lance; thus totally reduced the total number of the Armor Infantry Squadron from twelve to six, resulted as half of its original strength left.

Before the remaining Armor Infantries could recover from the shock, Colin made his move again when two light sabers appeared in his both hands. He strikes towards his remaining opponents when one of the sabers passed through the defense of the power armor and killed its controller at the same time when he threw the other one to another Armor Infantry; resulted as its targeted and pass through the controller's head, ending his life immediately and left nothing but a lifeless powered armor.

He continued to advance to his opponents in his movement like the God of Death when the remaining Armor Infantries shooting everything they got to him but he is still existed after the smoke is cleared; like a devil that prepared to release all its his might to the powerless insects in his eyes. As the two crimson light sabers being overpowered, crimson electric lightning can be seen, appeared in his hands again, he threw them towards their targets like the legendary Thunder God that released his mighty weapons to eliminate his opponents. As a result, only two Armor Infantries remained when their command officer had already been eliminated by Colin during his first strike. As his actions to conclude the engagement, Colin held out his both hand when this time no weapons appeared but instead, the remain Armor Infantries found themselves being forced to relocate from the ground to the air and started to being crushed by the gravity around them.

"Both of you better closed your eyes", Colin spoke to Cryska and Inia without looking at both of them. "It is never good for your health if you see the following situation…"

Cryska and Inia closed their eyes when the terrible inhuman sound appeared from the direction of Armor Infantries and Colin when closed his fists, resulted as the crushed and total destruction of the last two remaining Armor Infantries into nothing more than pieces of scrap that no one would be able to realize their original forms.

"Monster…." It is actually the only words from Cryska when she looked at Colin when he is standing in front of her and Inia after he finished his engagement with the hostile forces like a devil just finished its massacre to its opponent's army. Behind him, crimson flame and plenty number of scraps is existed but completely lifeless. However, Inia remained silence but somehow not being afraid of him.

"Monster…", Colin replied in a calm voice.

"….If become a monster can ensure the wellbeing for those I held dear, then I am more willing to exchange everything I got to become and for the strength from the monster that able to protect those I hold dear and I would never regret it, even if a second chance is given to me and I would made the same choice! So, should we go, since others are waiting for us?"

After his words, Colin held out his hands to Cryska and Inia, the legendary eishis later known as the Twin Goddesses of Scarlet or Idar 1 and Idar 2, in the United Nation Force A-01 Special Task Force Idar Squadron.

During the way for Martin and his commando team to escort the girls from Alternative III to escape, they have encountered a group of soldiers from the garrison outside the research centre and immediately both of the groups are shooting at each other. Under the tactical support from commando team led by Barry Ho, they are able to continue their escape when the Orb commando team took the task to secure their escape route. As the battle continue, the captain who's had the rank of major found himself facing Barry in hand-to-hand combat when their subordinates are shooting to each other.

At the time when Martin and his commando team as well as the girls from Alternative III made their ways to the gathering locations where vehicles are ready for their escape, they are ambushed by the garrison again and during the chaos situation, one of the little girls fell down on the ground but the soldiers of the garrison seemed to be feeling nothing when they continued to shoot at the completely defenseless girl who powerless to protect herself.

"Yzak and everyone, cover me", Shiho spoke to her teammates and advanced before even Athrun could stop her, shooting at the said soldiers and rushed to the little girl's rescue. "Are you all right, don't worry everything will be fine…" However, she is being shot at her back when Shiho shielded the little girl with her body.

"Are you…all right?" The girl asked in her worry voices. "Why are you had to do this…"

"I am all right thanks to the bullet-proof vest as well as the flak suit" Shiho replied with a warm smaile from her face. However, the little girl clearly realized that it is still painful for Shiho to suffer when the bullet hit her back multiple times. "Let's go!"

After her words, she held the little girl in her arms and ran towards her companions when rain of ammo continued aimed and shooting to her.

"Shiho, your idiot, for what reason always put yourself in dangerous?", Yzak spoke angrily when he continued to shoot at the base garrison. However, he realized that the support fire is too thin in order to cover Shiho's escape with the little girl in her arms. "Dearka, I need something more powerful!"

"You said you want something more powerful", Dearka replied. "How about this!"

After his words, Dearka gave his LAW ( Light Anti-tank Weapon System ) to his friends who is clearly worrying the safety of his love one. Immediately, Yzak aimed the said weapon towards the soldiers behind the path of Shiho. Furthermore, two members from the Orb commando team also realized the situation and aimed their own LAW towards the same group of enemy soldiers. Followed by the shot by Yzak, their weapons fired as well and the misfortune soldiers found that they are being blow up to heaven when the said weapons hit their position.

For the actions of Colonel Ledonir Kisaka, the fact clearly showed that he is actually the Rambo in reality; started from personally took out several patrol groups around the base by using combat knife alone, then blow up a number of guard towers with explosives or rocket launchers and eventually, shooting the enemies in front of him at this moment by using a modify and light weight auto cannon ( originally equipped at the Armor Infantry that Colin had been eliminated the entire squadron by his own ) when the girls from the Alternative III are escorted and get abroad the trucks for the operation team to escape.

"Shiho, are you hurt?" Yzak asked worry when Shiho put down the little girl in her arms.

"Don't worry, I am fine", Shiho replied. "You don't need to worry!"

"Please don't be reckless next time", Nicol spoke to the sole members in the team. "Not only Yzak, we are all worry to your safety as well."

"Nicol is right", Athrun spoke to her as well. "As long as there is better way to resolve the situation, it is not necessary to rush in and to put you in dangerous situation, since Colin had given the order clearly: No one is going to leave behind!"

"You know, you are actually think and act like Yzak", Dearka spoke to the so-called Mrs. Joule from Reinforce. "Always rush in the situation followed by your passion without caring your own safety; such situation makes yourselves a nice couple…"

"Shut up, your idiot!" Yzak and Shiho shouted to Dearka in union.

Back to the duel between Berry and his opponent, their battle started from shooting at each other from their firearms, to melee weapons of combat knife to anything that around them can be used as melee weapon and eventually, the personal martial arts fighting against military style combat art. As one of the ace pilots of Orb and the protector of Kusanagi, he originally pilots a MBF-M1A M1A Astray but is entrusted to a GAT-X105B Strike Blue by Colin after the Kusanagi arrived to the Island of Tatsumiyajima. He is a skilled pilot and also a martial arts master, with the nickname "God of Fist". Although he is an atheist, the word "Godless" is painted on his M1A Astray as well as his currently GAT-X105B Strike Blue when he is extremely shy with women.

As the battle continue, even the well protected gear wore by Berry had suffered damage when his opponent is no long in his military uniform when it is tears apart during the battle. However, since the victory or defeat between the hand-to-hand combat is never solely depended on force but the combination of heart, technique and body; being the martial arts master allowed Berry to see his opponent not from his eyes only but eyes within his heart and his body can automatically react and resulted for the best course of actions when his opponent attacked. As a result, after the extremely violence battle, Berry finished his opponent in a high-kick when both of them jumped to the air and the major from the garrison intended to finish him with his powerful fist. Berry aimed to his opponent's upper body and continued to step over him again and again until the final move that he kicked him away with all his strength and his opponent fell down to the ground. The major intended to get up but fail when at the same time; Berry realized that his team had claimed the victory from the battle as well. Like the believe of its nation, the Orb military is consist of naturals and coordinators and both races fought under the same flag and idea in order to create a world that naturals and coordinators can coexist together in peace. Looking at his companions that standing proud in front of him, Berry clearly realized that they may be far away from home but as long as they are members of Orb military, they would uphold the idea for their nation and continue to fight and to survive until the day they can return home and fulfill their duties. In fact, it is such idea made the Orb Military a powerful force that can rival the larger size OMNI Enforcer and more elite ZAFT in terms of both quantity and quality. It is also being supported by the idea to protect instead of destruction that made the smaller size commando team with few members to defeat the garrison with more soldiers consist of mercenary soldiers and regular soldiers that chose to retreat immediately once they realized that their leader is killed.

"Everyone", Berry spoke to his brothers and sisters in arm. "Let go, since everyone is waiting for us!"

"Colonel Kisaka, what is your status?"

"We have secure the girls you have rescued and prepare to leave once you have arrived", Ledonir said to Colin through the personal communication device when his subordinate gave him a heavy assault rifle to replace the overheat auto cannon when he continued to ensure no one is brave of foolish enough from the base garrison that had the intention to the attack the vehicles for them to escape when his subordinates are shooting at the incoming enemies with their own weapons. "What is your location?"

"I am almost arrived to your location", Colin replied when he is actually jumping from one rooftop to another when Inia and Cryska, although unwillingly, holds him tightly during their escape. "Get moving so that I can meet with you outside the base!"

"Understand", Ledonir finished his communication with Colin and then gave out the order. "Let's go, everyone. We are leaving!" After his words, the operation teams members abroad the three heavy duty military grade trucks and forced their way out of the base through its gate. At the time the operation team is outside the base, the members abroad the third truck saw that Colin jumped down from the sky with two girls in his arms. He landed on the ground first and jumped into the back of the third truck. Instead of directly landed into the truck in his front, he used his back as a barrier for touched down in order to prevent unnecessary harm to both girls.

"Are you all right, Commander?" One of the members from Orb commando team asked immediately and others assisted Inia and Cryska to get up from their position.

"I am all right", Colin get up and replied when he realized that a couple of military vehicles from the base is still after them. "Anything left so that we can handle our unwelcome visitors?"

"We still have some explosives left", a member from ZAFT commando team took out a box and showed the items inside to Colin. "Let's see, we have explosives made from OMNI Enforcer, Orb Military, ZAFT, Raven Network and also…"

"It should be enough", Colin took out the explosives inside the box and started to throw them one by one to the ground. He asked the same member from ZAFT commando team to give him the remote control but never pushed the button immediately. Instead, he let the lead hostile vehicles to pass through a few explosives that being placed on the ground in the beginning before pushed the button.

"Let's see how the firework would be like…"

Followed by his statement, the explosives on the ground exploded one by one and wipe out all the hostile vehicles from the base included the lead vehicle that blow up to heaven by the last piece of explosive made by the ZAFT.

"Colin, we have problem! Incoming TSFs from the base", Martin warned. "It must be the TSFs that on patrol when we destroyed their base of operations. We have to contact the Archangel immediately!"

"Not necessary", Colin replied calmly when he saw a shooting star in blue light far more faster than the hostile interceptors in terms of speed appeared and to ensure the operation team can escape safety without any harm from the war zone according to his plan! "He is here and our knight in shining armor just arrived on time!"

Being assigned for regular patrol in the storm is never a welcome task to the eishis of SU-27 Zhuravlik, a second-generation Soviet Tactical Surface Fighter developed by Sufoni. It is the first in a line of TSFs designed for greater staying power on field for longer operational times, and to work alongside the lighter but shorter-ranged MIG-series as part of the Soviets' "high-low" mix of TSF types. Named the "Crane" in Russian, the SU-27 is nothing like its graceful and fragile avian namesake, capable of bloody close-quarters decapitation of substantial number of BETA in a short period of time. Regular eishis from the base garrison employed SU-27 SK, the export variant of SU-27 in order to prevent any link to the U.S.S.R. regular army while the squadron commander employed the M2 variant, a technical demonstration machine and 2.5th Generation TSF developed with technology from the Grumman X-29, incorporating new developments such as waist-mounted thruster nozzles and aerodynamic improvements to its frame. As a stepping-stone to the development of the SU-37 Terminator, the SU-27 M2 suffered a reduced production rate for the regular army as a result, making it as a TSF of misfortune. Instead of serving the regular army, many of them are deployed by secret project under shadow like the a few numbers of them stationed in the base or the field of mercenary eishis in Raven Network; especially the mercenary eishis from U.S.S.R. or those usually worked or employed by the U.S.S.R. military. In conclusion, the high performance of the SU-27M2 is reflected in the SU-37 M2 variant.

In order to make the situation worse, the eishis from this flight consist of four SU-27 SK TSFs only realized that the base of operation as well as the command center is no longer existed after the storm is gone from the still operation communication link and the fact that none of the eishis had any idea who is in command during the extremely chaos situation. In fact, the only order they have so far is to intercept and destroyed the three trucks that carried the enemy that responsible for the total destruction of their base and the research facilities. As the four SU-27 SK TSFs discovered their targets through their radar and intended to intercept their enemies with their A-97 Assault Gun and prepared to fire, one of the SU-27 SK suddenly being shot down without warning and before the other eishis could even react, a TSF in blue armor appeared from the moon night above them and cut one of the three remaining SU-27 SK in half with its long sword; followed by several shots from its 36mm auto cannon, the two SU-27 SK crushed to the ground and put out of commissioned immediately.

"It's him, the Blue Death!"

As the reinforcement arrived to the war zone, the squadron commander found himself is facing no one but the Blue Death, one of the few highest rank mercenary eishis from the Raven Network, in his TSF-TYPE-96 Shooting Star in Blue Armor.

TSF-TYPE-96 Shooting Star, the Tactical Surface Fighter that developed by the classified experimental model TSF under the cooperation of Morgenroete Incorporated and Japan Empire Imperial Army back to the time of A.D. 1996 when the Imperial Army realized that it is necessary to develop and produce a more powerful TSF for elite combat unit after the development of TSF-TYPE-94 Shiranui. During the performance trials, there are a number of candidates enrolled the said project included the TSF-TYPE-94-1C Shiranui Type-1C, Test Type-02/F-15SEJ Gekkou, TSF-TYPE-98 Strike Raven, EF-2000 Typhoon and TSF-TYPE-96 Shooting Star. In conclusion, the TSF- TYPE-04 Shiranui Second becomes the choice for the Imperial Army after its outstanding performance during the Battle of Korean peninsula at A.D. 1998 when a number of them are employed by the United Nation Force A-01 Special Task Force Valkyrie Squadron. However, such result never stopped the development projects for the incoming 4th Generation TSF and the TSF-TYPE-96 Shooting Star is one of them. Being developed by hybrid technologies from Imperial Army and Morgenroete Incorporated, its specification is able to rival the TSF- TYPE-04 Shiranui Second in terms of speed, power and mobility. As a result, become a forbidden weapon when entrusted to capable hands even without the second generation TSF weapons. Compare to TSF- TYPE-04 Shiranui Second, the stealth capability of Shooting Star is made it a more ideal tool for secret and black operations like the one that it is currently implemented.

Before the squadron commander could give the order to his subordinates, the Blue Death made his move and advanced to the base garrison TSF squadron consist of one SU-27 M2 and eleven SU-27 SK in the speed of blue comet.

Point of view from the Raven, eishi of the call sign Blue Death:

For a mercenary eishi like myself, it is a traditional that war is always good for business; especially when crisis appeared with choices when BETA invasions appeared. In the beginning, the business market of mercenary is control by US PMCs, Primary Military Contractors, since its soil is so far never touched by BETA and became the safe heaven for people that loss their homelands in Asia and Europe Continents because of the BETA invasion. Being fueled by the desire to revenge the alien invader that takes away their hold dear or simply by the desire of adventure, fortune or fame; many people enrolled the mercenary eishis when the PMCs are sending its soldiers of fortune to the forefront as a means to control and prevented the BETA invasion to the US soil. Due to this, great fortune is created during the process when the owners of PMC co-operated with the high rank military and political personnel. For the mercenary eishis, they had to balance the risk and the gain for a mission and decided to accept or not; since it is the personal matter the survival of eishi and the PMCs never take the responsibilities. Besides the mission of fighting against the BETA, soldiers of fortune like us also accepted the task of fighting against other human opponents as well as missions that regular army never willing to implement; due to this, fighting is nothing but a daily business for us when some able to survive and awaited for other mission and some did not. In short, death or alive is an extremely normal business to us and we are nothing more that an expendable pawns to those people in their quest of power and fortune until the establishment of Raven Network, the country of mercenary soldiers without the restriction of national borders. Unlike the PMCs mercenary eishis that cannot accept the mission from other PMCs, even it is within their range of operation at that moment; the Raven Network released the most update in formations about the BETA activities twenty-four hours a day and seven days a week non-stop around the world and update the missions available to its members. For the register members of Raven Network, people called us Raven, we accepted the missions under our own judgment and as long as we followed its code of conduct, we have more benefits when compare to our counterparts in PMCs like a free and combat readiness, included weapons, fuels and exchange parts for maintenance, 1st Generation TSF model like F-4E Phantom, F-5F Freedom Fighter or F1 Defender ( F-5 counterpart produced by Morgenroete Incorporated ) is given to newly joined Raven as a gift of good will; although the TSF and its relate equipments can exchange into credits and exchanged for a 2nd Generation TSF like F2 Guardian ( F-16 Fighting Falcon counterpart produced by Morgenroete Incorporated ), F-15E Strike Eagle, SU-27 SK Zhuravlik or even EF-2000 Typhoon.

In addition, more supplies are available to us after the mission accomplished as a bonus like ammo, weapons, duels, exchange parts or cash. However, there is an absolutely rule in the Raven Network; never oppose the will of Warlock, the hidden but actual ruler of Raven Network, the King of Mercenary Soldiers and the Lord of Landless.

In the view of public, or from the political and military view, the name of Warlock the Steel Messiah means the symbol of undefeated for human race during its endless battle against the BETA. However, in the world of mercenary soldier and the world of underground, it had an additional meaning; the absolute order that never allow to be opposed or disobedience.

At first, no one really cared about the reason behind the establishment of Raven Network as long as we can enjoy more benefits from it, since the network never had an actual ruler or command structure like the its PMC counterparts but an alliance for common interest among the soldiers of fortune. However, during one of the largest mercenary groups that refused to accept his advice and accepted the mission to assassinate Professor Kouzuki Yuuko, founder of Project Alternative IV, from Alternative V supporters; the entire mercenary group is onslaught and eliminated by Warlock and he used their lifeless bodies as an examples to showed that the ultimate fate for those who opposed or disobedience his order. On the other hand, for those who answered his summon and followed his path he walked upon, during the largest engagement between human race and BETA at Asia Continent as well as Battle of Korean peninsula would be rewarded. In fact, after these two major battles, a number of independence eishis and small size mercenary groups who had enrolled these battles had joined together and eventually establishment Order of the Mirage Knight, the tactical armor wing that solely employed the F-15E Strike Eagle in white armor with the emblem of scarlet cross at the shoulder of its TSFs, the royal guards and enforcers from Warlock that enforced his will and maintained the order in the Raven Network. Besides Order of the Mirage Knight, there are several high rank mercenary eishis, including myself, existed in the Raven Network and are considered unofficial members from Order of the Mirage Knight by Warlock, since we are entrusted to more advance TSFs like the TSF-TYPE-96 Shooting Star or other 3rd Generation TSFs in order to accomplish special mission assigned by him.

Like our counterparts in PMC, it is common for retired Raven to enroll the training unit or become instructor for regular army or still active Raven to enroll the regular army. On the other hand, it is also common for eishi from regular army to become Raven because of personal reasons.

At first, the mission objective is to secure the escape route for the operation that destroyed the hidden facilities for the still activated Project Alternative III at the time I receive the mission directly through the email from Warlock. However, as I continue to observe the actions of the operation team, I started to wonder if it actually had the intention to capture the experimental subjects alive from the research centre when a number of girls in while and silver hair can be seen among the group. Furthermore, it is surprised to me that when one of the soldiers is willing to risk his own life to rescue and protect one of the said experimental subjects from the rain of ammo when his companions covered his back.

It is the time I finally realized that it is actually a rescue mission when the three trucks had forced their way out of the base through crushing the main gate and a number of SU-27 SK TSFs are going to intercept them.

"It is time for the Blue Death to connect the misfortune souls in the moonlight!"

( Background Music: Ace Attacker From Super Robot War OST )

"F***! What kinds of speed and maneuver is that…", the said eishi's SU-27 SK had been cut in half before he able to finish his words.

"Get away from me…your monster…", the said eishi's SU-27 SK's cockpit had been hit and the armor is passed through by the PE Knife…

"Die…your monster..." x 2 eishis in their SU-27 SK TSFs when both of them are shot down by 36mm auto cannon from their backs.

"It's fast and don't let it get close in distance to us…Help me…"

"No…Get away for me…Your Monster!..."

"Mayday…Mayday…Mayday…the target is right behind…not next to me…NO!"

"Impossible…how can he take out all of us in less than two minutes…", the squadron commander looked at the Blue Death standing in front of his critically damage SU-27 M2 when his TSF is helplessly laying on the ground. However, before the Blue Death can finish him once and for all, its eishi decided to retreat when the squadron commander realized that other TSFs from the base garrison is approaching their location. Nevertheless, the true reason for the Blue Death to withdraw from the war zone is never because of the reinforcement from the base garrison. Instead, it is a personal order from the Warlock.

"Myself and my allies have escaped to the safety location, thus there is no longer necessary to continue to engage the enemies from this point. My knights will secure your withdraw route and provide the means for you to leave the war zone as plan. Warlock out!"

For the ultimate fate of those SU-27 SK TSFs and their eishis, they found that they are being aimed at the cockpit and shot by the 120mm assault cannons. After all the hostile TSFs followed the TSF-TYPE-96 Shooting Star had been eliminated, its eishi found that a squadron of twelve F-15E Strike Eagle in white armor revealed themselves when the emblem of scarlet cross can be seemed from their shoulder armor.

"I am Mirage Knight 1 and greeting to Blue Destiny, our lord is pleased that you have accomplished the mission entrusted by him without error", the female leader from the Order of Mirage Knight spoke to the Blue Death calmly. "Our mission in here is over as well, so please come with us so that we can return to headquarter of Raven Network."

"People called me Blue Death instead of what you have called me", the eishi known as Blue Death replied in his voice without any emotion. "I am just a Raven, a freelance mercenary eishi that fight for survival; unlike you and your companions that served your loyalty to Warlock and enforced his will!"

"According to the database of Raven Network, the meaning of B.D. is Blue Destiny and more important, it is the call sign and title that given by our lord when the Blue Death is nothing more than a nick name from the outsiders", Mirage Knight 1 countered. "For those being given a title by our lord, the eishi is considered to be an unofficial or candidate to the order and there is nothing can change such fact since the Order of Mirage Knight revealed itself to the public! We can talk about this topic as long as you want after we leave the place. Let's go!"

Followed by statement, the twelve F-15E Strike Eagle turned around and left the island when the TSF-TYPE-96 Shooting Star followed their paths until all of them touchdown at the Daedalus class Super-Large-Scale Semi-Submersible Assault Landing Vessel "Mirage Noah". Besides served as a mobile base of operation for the Order, the ship's main feature was a collapsible ramp extending from the bow of the ship outward, designed to load the TSFs and then promptly sortie TSFs upon arrival at an enemy base during force landing operations. Due to her extremely large size ( same size as Noah class Ocean Fortress Carrier ) when compare to regular TSF carrier or refit aircraft carrier for carrying TSF, the Daedalus class vessel is capable to carry a battalion of 36 TSFs and their supplies at the same time. Her dimension is 488 meters in length and her structures consists of raised navigation bridge on port side and Operations Bridge on starboard side.

At the same time, members of combine Orb and ZAFT commando team and the girls rescued from the research facilities are abroad the three transports that approaching to the gather location where they would picked up by their companions.

"Something is coming", one of the girls spoke to the others in one of the transports when all of them found that a large objective is surfacing from the bottom of the ocean.

"What is that…" Cryska asked.

"Archangel class General Propose Assault Battleship Archangel", Colin replied calmly. "She is the flagship of the Terminal Armed Force and started from this moment, all of you will have a choice to choose your own future for your wellbeing!"

However, when Colin is talking to Cryska, he is actually communicate with Reinforce in his mind when she found out something unusual hidden inside the research center.

"Colin, as you have expected, the secondary target has been confirmed and currently located at the underground position of the research center."

"So they did somehow get their hands on it, I wonder it is import from the supporters of Project Alternative V or they have stolen the plan after all…"

"According to its specifications and design, I believe that it is still an experimental production and its power and effective range for destruction is limited, although it is similar to the complete version that currently under the production from the US Army."

"Reinforce, are we out of the range of harm if the secondary target is activated?"

"Archangel and Mirage Noah are currently out of range."

"I see; then do it!"

"…"

"Reinforce, you don't have to carry the sin, since I am the one that responsible for the decision and give out the order when you just simply follow it!"

"No, you are not, since we are partner in crime."

Followed by the decision from Colin and the action implemented by Reinforce, the island for the location of hidden research facilities and the military base disappeared within the darkness of misfortune when the half-sphere can be seen far away even from the position of Archangel and Mirage Noah. In short, the entire island is gone and never existed again.

"What had happened?" the Raven known as Blue Destiny spoke to Mirage Knight 1 when both of them are standing at the deck for TSFs to launch and witnessed the total destruction of their former mission targets in an unknown means. "Is it part of the mission plan from the Warlock?"

"I believe that the answer for your question is Yes or No", Mirage Knight 1, once known as Irisdina Bernhard and currently the famous Golden Witch in Raven Network, replied. "According to the original plan from our lord, it is part of our mission to storm and destroy the entire research facilities and military base after the join operation from our lord and Terminal Armed Force is accomplished. However, at the last moment the operation is called off by Lady Reinforce, personal assistant to our lord and his representative to Order of the Mirage Knight. Instead of destroyed the targets through conventional means as our original plan, Lady Reinforce informed us that our lord had discovered something unusual is hidden at the underground facility from the target and decided to activate it to see its actual result after the Mirage Noah is out of its range. From the view in here I strongly believe that the said device may be an experimental non-conventional weapon."

As the Raven known as Blue Destiny remained in silence for his response, the Golden Witch spoke to him again. "Please remember that the offer from our lord is still effective and he is looking forward for your official enrollment to Order of the Mirage Knight. Have a good day, Knight Blue Destiny." After his words, Mirage Knight 1 left the position when the other eishi is still looking at the direction that once the mission targets are located.

Meanwhile, everyone at the bridge of Archangel is shocked by the unexpected situation occurred before that after the sensor showed that the island is no longer existed after the half-sphere of darkness disappeared when the transports from the operation team are entering the ship through the legs-like module. Immediately, Lacus rushed out from the bridge and ran to the mobile suit launching bay where Colin and others are currently located. Her emotionless eyes clearly showed that she is in SeeD mode when Kira caught up with her and discovered that Lacus is not in her normal calm self.

"What had happened, Lacus?"

"…it is wrong…he had no right to do it like that…"

At the mobile suit launching bay where the girls from Project Alternative III and the members of operation team are unloaded from their transports where Yuri and the medical staffs from the Terminal are presented for further medical inspection in order to ensure no more negative effectives would be occurred to the girls in their incoming future, Colin had received the communication from Takeru that the mission of White Fang Squadron had been accomplished and his mother and Ruri is currently located at Avalon Base and they had been placed under the protection of Yui and the members of White Fang Squadron as well as the members of Valkyrie Squadron.

He saw Lacus is walking directly to him when Kira is escorting her. Without any words from her, Lacus stopped in front of him and hit Colin's face so hard that at that moment, everyone is focused on them after their heard the sound from their direction.

"Have you really realized what have you done?" Lacus spoke to, or should be said, shouted to him in her extremely anger voices. "Do you really believe that you have the right to judge for the lives of others?"

"Compare to the April Fool Day Crisis and its related incidents resulted as the death of countless of non-military personnel because of the energy crisis, I believe that the total destruction of the target is acceptable" Colin replied after he is hit by Lacus in his face. "Furthermore, I would allow those people to live longer if they haven't created the forbidden device in the first place. All I did is to activate that device in order to see the result, although I have to say it is far less powerful than its complete variant."

"But what is the device you are talking about?" Kira asked when Lacus is speechless because of Colin's statement to her about the incident during the beginning of the Bloody Valentine War.

"I will tell you about the finding from the research facilities later; it is because you did have the right to know for the better understanding of this world. However, we have something more important to handle at this moment and I would like to introduce the girls from the research facilities to all of you…"

Inside the restaurant of Archangel, the girls from Project Alternative III are gathering when Colin, Lacus, Cagalli, Kira, Athrun, Yzak, Dearka, Nicol and Shiho are presented. For Dearka, although he actually had no negative intention, Cryska and other elder girls did narrow their eyes and 'gave him an unfriendly look' when they looked at him. Meanwhile, the little girl rescued by Shiho never wants to leave her side after their arrival to Archangel. For this reason, Athrun and the others discovered the female side of Shiho that never showed in front of them as a member of ZAFT. In Dearka's words, Shiho's female side is an ideal housewife and mother figure but Yazk immediately told him to shut up. For the girls, their outfits are no long the clothing from the research facilities. Instead, all of them are in the light blue uniform for Terminal Armed Force Crewmen without the rank emblem attached to the uniform.

"Greeting to everyone, I would like to introduce Lacus Clyne, representative of Clyne Foundation and the Mysterious Songstress of Hope. Cagalli Yula Athha, Chief Executive Officer of Morgenroete Incorporated and the Golden Goddess of Victory. Kira Yamato the White Angel of Freedom, Athrun Zara the Crimson Knight of Justice, Yzak Joule the White Knight, Dearka Elsman the Heavy Gunner of Firestorm, Nicol Amalfi the Battlefield Musician and Shiho Hahnenfuss the Lady Housenka" (Balsam) to all of you. Because of your ability, I believe that some of you may find yourselves looking at something that cannot be explained, like the battle occurred in space and space colonies located in space. In fact, it is because like others from the Terminal Armed Force, they are not from this dimension but another; a parallel universe that BETA never existed but instead, a war between the regular human race 'Natural' and the enhanced human race 'Coordinator'. Before they can find a way to return to their own dimension to interfere the decision battle between the two human races and prevent the result of the battle becomes the ultimate destruction for both races, they will assist the mankind in this dimension to fight for our survival from the invasion of BETA. I believe that since all of you have realized that they never have the same mindsets from the people in our world, you are responsible to keep the above information as a secret in order to prevent more unnecessary chaos occurred", Colin spoke to the girls in front of them. "For myself, I am Commodore Colin Z Bertram, one of the executive members of United Nation Force Project Alternative IV and one of the operation directors of United Nation Force Project GalaRay."

"What will happen to us from now on?" Cryska asked on behalf of her sisters.

"If we are in a world without the threat of BETA, I would recommend all of you to seal your abilities and live and enjoy the life as a normal person in your finesse to the end of time". Colin replied. "However, since we all clearly realized that our world is overrun by BETA and the supposed united human race is still fighting to each other for its own gained. Due to this, I would recommend all of you to train and get used to use your own abilities for protecting yourself from any possible harm. For some of your that still require cared as a child and too young for living in a independence lives, you can stay in Island of Tatsumiyajima, also known as Dragon Palace Island, to learn the necessary skills and adept the life for adult before you can make your decision for your incoming future. For some of you that are old enough to take care yourselves, you can stay in the Island of Tatsumiyajima to take care your younger sisters while there are more than enough positions from Clyne Foundation and Morgenroete Incorporated to enroll so that you can prepared and have a normal life after the Earth is liberated from the threat of BETA. Personally, I believe that it is the best course of actions to all of you. Don't worry, even you are at the hidden Island of Tatsumiyajima from the eyes of public, you can still able to learn what is actually happening in the outside world."

Colin looked at the girls in front of him before he spoke to them again. "For some of you still want to remain contact to the outside world, I did have an option open. As you known, one of your sisters is currently working as an assistant to Dr. Kouzuki Yuuko, the director of Project Alternative IV. For the incoming GalaRay Project, I would like to recruit a number of assistants for counter intelligence purpose to rebel the unwelcome members that enrolled the project for their own gained. In short, this position is a counter intelligence sensor and what you have to do is reported to several key members of the project, included the United Nation Force and Terminal Armed Force, about your findings and we will take care and handle the rest when you will remain behind the screen. I clearly understand that some of you may believe that such position had no difference from what the modified Project Alternative III is aimed and forced all of you to accept. However, I would like to make one thing very clear: to enroll or not is completely up to your free will and I have no intention to force any of you to cooperate with me just because I have rescued you from the research facilities and able to control your future from now on!

"What can we gained if some of us choose to enroll the position that you offer?" Cryska asked again on behalf of her sisters in elder age.

"For those who choose to enroll the position under your free will, you will be assigned to the key position of the Project GalaRay, Project Alternative IV and even the incoming Alternative VI once the Earth Chronicles is over if you decide to remain in military service ", Colin replied in his deep and self-confidence voice. "Furthermore, you are able to know the true reason for BETA invasion to Solar System and other information hidden from the public point of view! You will have plenty of time to make your decisions after the Archangel arrives to the Island of Tatsumiyajima and before her journey to the Avalon Base, the location the GalaRay Project is implanted. I sincerely hope that all of you will make the right decision that follow by the guide of your heart and you would never regret the decision you had made."

Meanwhile, Reinforce informed the members of "Tempest" that Colin had accomplished the mission objective and is currently returned to Island of Tatsumiyajima abroad the Archangel. Although the members of "Tempest" are glad that their lord is safe as they had expected, the fact clearly showed that some of its members are a little bit disappointed about the result, since it is no longer necessary for them to dispatch.

"It's seemed that we have to wait until the official implement of Project GalaRay in order to meet the members of the Japan Empire Imperial Royal Guard White Fang Squadron", Tempest 3 spoke to his companions after all of them received the "Suppose to be good news" from Reinforce. "In fact, I am looking forward to meet them personally."

"However, for my understanding, what you really wanted to fight against them in full force without any restriction in their TSF- TYPE-00 Takemikaduti", Tempest 12 replied in her serious but cute voice. "It is because they are the students from our lord after all!"

"Not to mention that you are actually looking forward to see the reactions from the Imperial Japan Mainland Defense Force First Tactical Armor Wing and the Imperial Royal Guard when both of them found that hostile TSFs are located at the capital and creating damage to the city that they are responsible to protect and defend", Tempest 11 replied as well.

"Last but not least, how the misfortunate TSFs ended up in the hands of the wrathful Imperial Japan Mainland Defense Force and Imperial Royal Guard", Tempest 10 concluded the statement in her female voice.

"Ladies", Tempest 3 countered. "For my knowledge, you are supposed the ones that actually had the question for the abilities of those War-Himes from White Fang Squadron. It is because they have taken our duties during the Battle of Kyoto…"

"Shut Up!" The artifact intelligence of Tempest 10, Tempest 11 and Tempest 12 replied and shouted to Tempest 3 together before the poor artifact intelligence could finish his words.

"All right, girls talk is enough and should be ended up in here", the always calm and composed Tempest 2 spoke to her younger sister. "Like Tempest 3 had mentioned, sooner or later we will face not only the White Fang Squadron but other elite TSF units from around the world; so let us to ensure ourselves would be prepared like the rest of our companions when the time comes."

"So the beginning of GalaRay Project would be the beginning of everything, am I correct?" Tempest 4 said.

"It is the absolute truth that nothing can be changed", finally Tempest 1 spoke to his companions in the squadron. "Soon everything will be begun and the truth strength of our lord would be revealed to the world…"

Meanwhile, the "Dark Templar" also received the news that they are no longer required to launch after the said target had been destroyed by unknown non-conversational weapons.

"I have to admit and give credit to the Raven and Order of the Mirage Knight that they did a good job after all", Dark Templar 3 spoke to the tactical armor wing command unit in his deep voice. "In fact, they provided that they have the honor to fight beside our lord like the Silver Savior and his Valkyries."

"Furthermore, once the Project GalaRay is implement, we are going to act as aggressor units to the elite TSF units from around the world", Dark Templar 2 spoke to Dark Templar 1. "However, the truth and ultimate objective from the said project is to create an unite TSF forces that able to accomplished the incoming siege of BETA Yokohama Hive, better known as Target A-22, through more conversational means."

"In fact, either the accomplishment of Project GalaRay or the siege of Target A-22 is only the beginning of our lord's plan in order to succeed his ultimate objective. It is our duties to ensure that his will would be enforced no matter whom is our opponents that brave or foolish to stand in the path our lord choose to walk upon!"

Dark Templar 1 concludes his statement to his companions in the "Dark Templar" Tactical Armor Wing that take over the duty of Shadow Knight in Stand-By conduction when the Shadow Knight had been assigned to the defense of Island of Tatsumiyajima.

For Grey Paladin, the Second Tactical Armor Wing had been called off from its duties after the eight hours shift for maintenance and rest before its next duty's shift, of course the artifact intelligence of their TSFs did have their own entertainments like a normal humans like communicated with each other's not limited to their own tactical armor wing but others article intelligences in the Island of Tatsumiyajima as well as internet exploration for downloading all kinds of materials like data, music, songs, movies and amines etc.

It had been a week since the Archangel had returned to Island of Tatsumiyajima and the girls from the former Project Alternative III had been assigned to their new homes. Under the arrangement of Reinforce, elder girls are given the responsible to take care their younger sister when the little girl rescued by Shiho had been somehow assigned to the house of Yzak and Shiho; thus became a situation that is entertaining to watch in Reinforce personal opinion. Lacus, Cagalli, Murrue and Aisha also take their time to take care these children when they are available from their work.

Inside the house of Scarlet Sisters, Cryska awoke from her sleep and found that Inia is sleeping so peacefully when hugging a teddy bear she named Misha. In fact, it seemed that she is somehow having a nice dream instead of nightmare after arrived to the Island of Tatsumiyajima and like her other sisters, she is given a choice to learn what is a human life supposed to be instead of being seemed as a monster or a piece of replaceable military hardware. Looking at the smile from her face, Cryska is glad that they have made the correct decision during Colin's offer. In fact, she still remembers his words after witnessed part of his true power back to the research facilities:

…If become a monster can ensure the wellbeing for those I held dear, then I am more willing to exchange everything I got to become and for the strength from the monster that able to protect those I hold dear…

Looking at the peaceful face from Inia again, Cryska had strengthen her decision and left the bedroom after she changed into the United Nation Force uniform silently without awaking Inia, although there are uniform of Terminal Armed Force and citizen clothing inside the cupboard. As she walked down to the living room, left the house to get the vehicle parking in front of the house, Cryska found that Reinforce had been appeared through the thin air when the light particles joined together in the night.

"Good evening, Lady Barchenowa, may I ask where you like are to this late hour?"

"Lady Reinforce…"

"You know that there will be no turned back once you made such decision", the living core of Island of Tatsumiyajima spoke to the Cryska seriously. "In exchange for power beyond human, you have to pay for the price of your own happiness and wellbeing. Is it really worth to pay for such a heavy price?"

Cryska looked at Reinforce silently, since she clearly realized that no matter is Reinforce, Melody, Yuri or other artifact intelligence of Tactical Surface Fighters at Island of Tatsumiyajima, they are more than creations for their purpose but an independence living entity like a human.

For this reason, even Shiho found that it is actually a wonder when communicate with the extremely advance artifact intelligence; In fact, she felt that it is like having a conversation with experience soldiers or commanders and they always have their own way of thinking and opinion to handle difference situation that even outrun the human.

For Cryska and her sisters from the former Project Alternative III, their existence had provided that it is never a dream or fantasy to find your own way and the meaning of existence no matter what is the purpose for your creation in the beginning. Furthermore, the members of the Island of Tatsumiyajima had so many difference mindsets that Cryska and her sisters never expected to be experienced since there are created in the research facilities.

"I want to protect and to ensure the happiness of Inia, since I always seemed her wellbeing before mine", Cryska replied in her deep voice and harden her resolve. "However, I clearly realized that I can never do it with my current abilities, that why if exchange my own happiness and wellbeing can accomplished such objective, I am willing to exchange them for greater strength so that I would not feel regret because I am powerless to protect Inia when the time comes!"

"I see, you really is an idiot, Lady Barchenowa", Reinforce replied and at the same time, an element of TSFs from "Grey Paladin" consist of one TSF-TYPE-04 Siranui Second and one F-15EP Strike Eagle Plus touched down next to them in silence mode in order to provide the awaken of the people around.

"Good evening, Lady Barchenowa, may I ask what are you doing at this late hour", the artifact intelligence of Grey Paladin 13 spoke to Cryska politely, since he realized that biological unit like her required resting period during the life cycle. "Greeting, Lady Reinforce, how may we serve you at this hour?"

"Lady Barchenowa would like to have a personal appointment with our master", Reinforce replied. "I would inform our master about her intention and I would like you to escort her to the headquarter."

"It is our honor for your assignment", Grey Paladin 13 and Grey Paladin 45 kneed down in front of Reinforce and Cryska when Grey Paladin held out its hand and opened his cockpit. "Please get inside and you don't have to worry, Lady Barchenowa. As long as we are not in combat situation, it is safe to travel with us even without your eishi suit."

"This is Grey Paladin 45 to patrol element 45, we have received the assignment from Lady Reinforce to escort Lady Barchenowa to headquarter, please cover our patrol route before we accomplished the said mission objective and returned for patrol duties!" As Grey Paladin 13 is letting Crysta to get into his cockpit, the F-15EP Strike Eagle Plus requested the temporality replacement of their original duties from the nearby patrol element.

"This is patrol element 45 of Grey Paladin 35 and Grey Paladin 90, we have accepted your request and would take over your patrol duties", the TSF-TYPE-04 Siranui Second known as Grey Paladin 35 replied. "Please go ahead, over!"

"Acknowledge", after his words, the patrol element 13 liftoff from the ground and flying towards the direction of headquarter. After the patrol element had left, Reinforce found that Inia had been actually awakened and looking at the direction of the patrol element 13 under the beautiful moon night.

Colin is looking at the ocean through the curtain wall from his office at the Island of Tatsumiyajima headquarter. It is a beautiful moon night and able to calm down even the most aggressive entity like his current self.

"Reinforce had informed me you had something to say to me", Colin spoke to the visitor even without turning her back. "So What Do You Want?"

Crysta remained silence and kneed down behind Colin with her face down without looking at him, since she clearly realized that since Colin had been expected her arrival from Reinforce; she would informed her intention to her master as well.

Five minutes had passed and in order to end the silent treatment once and for all, Colin turned around and walked towards Crysta. Under the beautiful moon light, Colin had to admit that the beauty of Crysta and her sisters in her similar age from the former Project Alternative III is a wonder that their beauty are beyond most of the human and they are not only attractive to men but women as well. From this point, Colin had to admit the point of view from Dearka, that besides the purpose for their creation in the first place, they are considered to be a treasure for collection. In short, even Colin himself had to admit that Crysta and her sisters is attractive plaything if he is under a more regular situation without the existence of BETA.

"I am clearly realized the intention of yours from Reinforce", Colin replied in his infamous mysterious smile on his face. "You did remember you call me nothing but a monster after you have witnessed how can I actually did when I am not in good mood. What is the reason for you to exchange a contract with a devil for the power you don't suppose to have in the first place?"

"You said that if become a monster can ensure the wellbeing for those you held dear, then you are willing to exchange everything you got to become and for the strength from the monster that able to protect those you hold dear and you would never regret it, even if a second chance is given to you and you would made the same choice", Crysta replied with her face down without looking at the devil of her. "I also have something that I always want to protect and value beyond on own life, happiness and wellbeing. I desire power beyond the current of mind so that I would never feel regret of powerless when the time comes."

"Even it is never what the person that you want to protect and value beyond your own really wants?" Colin replied when looking at Crysta kneed in front of him. "You know that once you accept the contract and gained the power you desire, there is no turning back but to walk upon the path of inferno; not to mention you have to place yourself beside a devil forever until the end of your time!"

"If it is the price for the wellbeing of those I hold dear, then I have no regret no matter what is the price I have to pay for!" Crysta replied in her harden voice. "No matter how far I have to pay for the price!"

"You know, it is very foolish for those who sacrificed their happiness and wellbeing to others", Colin countered. "However, personally I have nothing to against it and I do not dislike such a fool either."

After his words, Colin stepped back and spoke to Crysta in a voice that he only revealed to a few personnel that he is absolutely trusted like an emperor to summon his knight.

"You may raise, Knight Crysta Barchenowa!"

As Crysta stood up from her position, she found that a crystal-like fragment is floating in the air above Colin's right hand and immediately, the said objective moved forward in speed of light and somehow entered, dissolved inside and became one her body. A strange feeling occurred to her physical body and her mind at the same time that Crysta is actually difficult to explain. Being still questionable for what had Colin had done to her, Crysta heard the voice of Colin's again.

"It is the seed of power that you are desired for. I am looking forward to see the ultimate result if you can master the said power under your own will or on the other hands, being controlled by the power instead", Colin narrowed his eyes and spoke to his newly appointed knight.

"Furthermore, there is one more thing that you have misunderstood; you are not having a contract with a devil but instead, the absolute ruler of all the Devil Lords!"

One of the most positive and never expected result to Colin before the Archangel returned to Avalon Base from the Island of Tatsumiyajima is that the girls from former Project Alternative III finally realized that Dearka did not have any hostile intention to them; even he clearly realized that they are able to scan his mind if they wanted to. Being hidden his true self by his playboy personality, Crysta and her other sisters in elder age realized that the said Heavy Gunner of Firestorm is in fact, a professional soldier that always aimed to get his job done and would implement any possible means to ensure the wellbeing for those he holds dear consist of friends, companions and family members; something that actually feel impressive to them, although they also warned and advised their younger sister too young in age never had the intention of scanning his mind because of something of M-Rate. Nevertheless, Colin still believe that it is impressive to him that one of the girls who voluntary to enroll the position of counter intelligence service in Avalon Base is actually started to have a close relationship with Dearka. Although he would never admit it in public and to other persons, he did sincerely wish that they can have a positive future at least in this dimension; although it is still questionable if she is eventually willing to leave this dimension behind and go to the dimension with Dearka where the conflict between Natural and Coordinator existed instead of BETA and Human Race.

Among the thirty girls from the former Project Alternative III, thirteen of them are voluntary to enroll the Project GalaRay as its counter intelligence service members included Crysta, Inia, the one that currently had a close relationship with Dearka and the little girl that refused to leave Shiho's side. For the girls to remain in Island of Tatsumiyajima are either too young to take care themselves or decided to remain and take care their younger sister when either enrolled the Terminal Armed Force, Clyne Foundation or Morgenroete Incorporated. For those who chose to enroll the Project GalaRay, Colin had several positions available for them except the little girl closed to Shiho, although he believed that she is actually wise enough to act as Shiho's assistant like Yashiro Kasumi to the Female Fox of Eastern Region or Odin the Silver Savior.

By the time the Archangel finally reached the Avalon Base, Colin found that a number of people are presented at the location where the massive battleship touched down at her shipyard. He immediately saw his mother, Shimako Aoki, and his two sisters, Olivia Aoki and Ruri Hoshiro. Among his family members, Colin discovered that his mother is smiling too peaceful to him.

"Welcome back, Commodore Colin Z Bertram, it seemed that you have done something quite reckless and very dangerous again?"

Instead of a question, Colin realized that it is actually a statement from his mother and whatever she is using such calm voice to speak to someone, she is in an extremely bad mood and he had expected she would hit him in his face again.

"Shirogane Takeru, how damn you betray me", Colin spoke to himself in his mind when the fact clearly showed that he is actually sweat dropping behind his head. "No one tell you to have a big month and talk to them about what I am going to do to put this incident to an end once and for all!"

Odin the Silver Savior simply shaking his head besides Kagami Sumika and Yashiro Kasumi and replied in an innocent voice as he had actually read the mind of Colin.

"You are the one, who is talking in here; don't you realize who your mother is? I have said nothing about what you are going to do but to put an end to this incident once and for all and she immediately have a good picture in her mind. Furthermore, you never told me the once Female Fox of the Japan Empire is your mother but instead, you told me that she is a retired eishi and currently working at the house as a normal housewife? I am suppose the one to complain about the error information that given by you when you asked me to arrange for their stay in the base!"

However, his mother following statement did surprise Colin.

"However, I don't have any right to say anything about your action. It is because either I, your father, Olivia and even Ruri had done something extremely reckless and dangerous to ensure each other wellbeing. As the one who actually give a new life to Ruri, your action is understandable, no matter how dangerous that you have been implemented." Shimako Aoki spoke to her son in a more care voice. "Furthermore, congratulation for your promotion to your currently rank, since your rank is the same as your father."

"I originally plan to inform all of you personally if the incident related to Ruri never existed", Colin explained. "However, I decided to take care that incident once and for all in order to ensure the wellbeing of all of you. Furthermore, I would like to congratulate the promotion of father and for Olivia to become an official eishi and a member of Imperial Royal Guard. I hope that it is never too late for me to make it for you Olivia, since I have to apologize that I am never presented at your graduation ceremony and the House Aoki gathering for your graduation and I…clearly realized that you are very disappointed about it."

"It's all right, elder brother, it is never too late for us, since there is always enough time for us", Olivia replied when pushed Ruri in front of Colin. "Ruri-ruri is the one who had been through a lot of weight during the incident and she always looking forward for your present around her"

Colin kneed down in front of Ruri so that the much shorter Ruri and looked at his face directly.

"I am sorry that I am too careless to allow such incident to happen, I should take out the root directly earlier so that no necessary harm would occur to you."

"You don't need to apologize, since I am able to find the answer from your question long time age thanked to the incident", Ruri replied with a genial smile on her face. "From now on, I am going to live in my live that under the guide of my heart to the finest and never allow the past to restrict my future, no matter what is going to happen!"

"I am glad that you finally have the answer of yours", Colin replied when put his hand on her head gently.

However, Colin never expected that the answer for Ruri is something he could never imagine until much later…

"Second Lieutenant Takamura, Second Lieutenant Yamashiro, Second Lieutenant Kei, Second Lieutenant Iwami, Second Lieutenant Noto and Second Lieutenant Nekoi", Colin officially addressed the members of White Fang Squadron one by one. "I have to thank for the assistance that beyond the call of your original duty in the incident not as a senior command officer from United Nation Force but as an ally for ensure the safety of Colin Aoki's family members and prevent them from possible harm."

"The honor is ours", replied by Yui on behalf of the members of White Fang Squadron. "It is our honor to prove that we are able to fight beside Warlock the Steel Messiah not only at the forefront against BETA; but able to provide the require support to him when he need to protect those he hold dear."

Followed by the action from Yui, Kazusa, Shimako, Aki, Izumi and Yuzuriha bowed to Colin respectfully.

"However, Colin, since you are going to make up the congratulation for Olivia to become an official eishi and a member of Imperial Royal Guard, are you going to make up our graduation and the establishment of White Fang Squadron as well", Kei Shimako spoke to Colin when he clearly realized that the same smiling from his mother occurred on her face; a meaningful smile to enforce someone to obey without question to turn down.

"Since in both cases, you have carried a lot of weight to us and without your present, no one can ensure the ultimate result would be like!"

"I believe that I can make the arrangement…", Colin started to worry what is going to happen if Olivia, Ruri and other members of the White Fang Squadron is able to completely copy and mastered such meaningful smile to enforce someone to obey without question to turn down. Although he realized that he is able to resist such smile ( although not completely ), he is in fact felt worrying for the others…

Meanwhile, Inia had run down from the Archangel before Crysta could stop her and immediately, she walked towards Yashiro and stopped in front of her.

"Trista…or should I address you as Yashiro from now on", Inia suddenly felt worry, since she had no idea how to address her related sister after she is free from the cursed no longer existed Project Alternative III.

"Others are used to call me as Yashiro Kasumi, it is a name that I am being proud of like Ruri Hoshiro over there", Yashiro replied gently. "However, you can still call me Sestina if you want to, Inia."

After her words, Yashiro held the body of Inia gently. "It is good to see you again."

"Anyway, care to introduce your new friends to us", Shimako Aoki spoke to her son again when she saw a number of girls in the uniform of United Nation Force with white and silver hair walked down from the Archangel and one of them stopped slightly behind his son. Her action clearly showed that she is waiting for the further instruction from him as his subordinate.

"I would like to introduce Operative Ensign Crysta Barchenowa, command officer of Project GalaRay Counter Intelligence Service", Colin spoke to the people around him included his mother and the members of White Fang Squadron. "Others are the members of Project GalaRay Counter Intelligence Service and they would be assigned to difference position in the project."

"I am Operative Ensign Crysta Barchenowa and it is my honor to meet the Female Fox of Japan Empire personally", Crysta stepped forward and saluted to Shimako Aoki.

"It is nice to meet you too, although I am more willing to be addressed as Mrs. Aoki instead of such title."

"As you wish, Mrs. Aoki"

After her conversation to Colin's mother, Crysta switched her attention to Yui in her Imperial Royal Guard orange uniform.

"Second Lieutenant Takamura Yui, call sign White Fang 1 and the squadron commander of Imperial Royal Guard White Fang Squadron", Colin introduced the character of Yui in order to prevent Crysta had the intention to scan her mind.

"I am Operative Ensign Crysta Barchenowa and it is my honor to meet the students of Warlock the Steel Messiah that performed bravely and honorable during the Battle of Kyoto." Instead of saluted to her, Crysta held out her hand.

"My name is Takamura Yui, Second Lieutenant of Imperial Royal Guard and commander White Fang Squadron. I am looking forward to work with you during the implement of Project GalaRay", Yui held out her hand as well and shake hands with Cystra; only realized that the eyes of Cystra are narrowed before their hands are separated to each other.

"In fact, I am also looking forward to see where your loyalty is actually laid when the time comes!"

Yui is actually being caught in surprised from Crysta's statement when Yuzuriha could see an aura of cold temperature of the northern terra is released from the newly introduced girl with white and silver hair and such aura is absolutely unfriendly.

Unknown to all of us at that moment, the arrival of the members of Project GalaRay Counter Intelligence Service is just the beginning to reveal a far more larger hidden conflict that beyond our imagination; the conflict that never occurred between the human race and BETA but instead, a far more deadly shadow war for human races against each other.

Second Lieutenant Yuzuriha Nekoi, member of Imperial Royal Guard Special External Operation Squadron "White Fang"

( Ending Theme: Honoo no Tobira "Gate of Flame" From Mobile Suit Gundam SeeD Destiny By Fiction Juntion YUUKA )

( Background Music: From YouTube Video "Ultimate Defense of the Imperial Capital" )

Imperial Japan Mainland Defense Force 5121 Tactical Surface Fighter Squadron, it is one of the re- establish TSF squadrons for the purpose of ultimate defense of Kyoto after the original squadron is completely wipe out during BETA make landfall in Kyushu at A.D. 1998; sparking the Invasion of Japan after the Korean peninsula falls, giving BETA full control of continental Asia aside from a small section of eastern Russia.

Established by a few number of the original squadron survivors and newly graduated eishis from the training facility, the 5121 Squadron is considered a misfit TSF combat unit; consist of inexperience eishis with problematic personnel and employed the hybrid military doctrine from US Army, United Nation Force and Imperial Army instead of the regular military doctrine from the Imperial Army alone. Furthermore, the squadron deployed the lesser number of TSF-TYPE-89 / F-15J Kagerou instead of TSF-TYPE-77 / F-4J Gekisin that deployed by regular TSF combat unit ( TSF- TYPE-94 Siranui is still only available for Imperial Japan Mainland Defense Force elite TSF combat units like the First Tactical Armor Wing commanded by Brigadier General Shuukaku ) during the Battle of Kyoto.

As one of Imperial Japan Mainland Defense Force TSF combat units that able to survive from the inferno during the Battle of Kyoto, squadron enhancement is implementing after the Imperial Capital is further relocated from Tokyo to Sendai. Meanwhile, a technical lieutenant is dispatch from the Imperial Army General Headquarter to assist the process of enhancement to 5121 Squadron…

Next Chapter: PHASE 05 Crossroad of Destiny


	6. PHASE 05 Crossroad of Destiny

Muv Luv Alternative Chronicles The Final Conflict

Chapter 5 Crossroad of Destiny

( Opening Theme: Soukyuu of Angela from Soukyuu no Fafner The Movie - Heaven and Earth )

( Background Music: From YouTube Video "Ultimate Defense of the Imperial Capital" )

A.D. 1998, the ultimate battle for defending Kyoto, the Capital of Japan Empire…

"First Lieutenant Zengyo of 5121 Squadron Command Post to all units, we have order from the Join CP ( Command Post ) of TSFs from Kyoto Defense Force General Headquarter. BETA had been broke through our first layer of defense line and is currently heading toward the Capital, all unit prepare to engage and remember, survive no matter what situation and come back alive to fight for another day; Good hunt for everyone!"

"Shikon 1 Second Lieutenant Kariya, the 5121 Squadron had received the mission objective from CP clearly. Don't worry, First Lieutenant Zengyo; although this is considered our first actual combat against BETA, it would never be our last one!"

"Shikon 2 Second Lieutenant Tasiro to everyone, let show the BETA what is the 5121 Squadron is made of!"

"Shikon 3 Second Lieutenant Setoguchi Takayuki have received the order clearly, since I still have more than enough date with girls to complete before being killed by those alien anyway…"

"That's Dirty!" As the eishi of Shikon 5, Second Lieutenant Mibuya Mio spoke to Takayuki from the public communication link before replied to CP. "Shikon 5 have received the order clearly."

"Shikon 4 Second Lieutenant Takigawa Youhei to the CP, always full of spirit! Let's go and kick the ass of those alien invaders!"

"Shikon 6 Second Lieutenant Wakamiya Yasumitsu to Tadataka. Don't worry because we are going to watch their back, right, Shikon 7?"

"Let's do what we have to do!" Shikon 7, the seldom to speak Second Lieutenant Kuruso Gingo spoke to his companions.

"Shikon 8 Second Lieutenant Shibamura Mai, ready for engagement!"

"Shikon 9 Second Lieutenant Hayami Atsushi, let's go everyone and return together, since it is our promise to Nonomi!"

After their statement and promise to each other, the Imperial Japan Mainland Defense Force 5121 Squadron "Shikon" consisted of nine units of TYPE-89 / F-15J Kagerou armed and advanced towards the incoming BETA when the members of CP are silently blessing for their safety return.

"You are still worry about them?" Lieutenant Tosaka Keigo and the deputy commander spoke to Tadataka, his command officer and best friend as well as one of the few survivors from the original 5121 Squadron during BETA make landfall in Kyushu at A.D. 1998, "Since the fact clearly showed that the current condition at the forefront is even worse than Kyushu."

"It is the fact we are able to foresee and the reason for us to reestablish the 5121 Squadron in the beginning by using what even means we have to", Technical Lieutenant Hara Motoko and the Chief Engineer Officer spoke to Keigo on behalf of Tadataka. "Even it means being called an astray from the point of view in Imperial Army or Imperial Royal Guard!"

"Class Representative, Shikon 3 had reported that they have made contact with the BETA battle group consists of…what! That's impossible; Takayuki said that he had confirmed that Laser class BETA is present in the enemy formation!" Second Lieutenant Tashiro Kaori the CP Chief Communication Officer and the Squadron Supply Officer reported to Tadataka immediately. "I repeat, Laser class BETA had confirmed in the BETA formation!"

"Second Lieutenant Mori, please inform the Join CP ( Command Post ) of TSFs from Kyoto Defense Force General Headquarter that 5121 Squadron had been confirmed that Laser class BETA are presented in the BETA formation and requested the support of "Metallic Particle Cloud" immediately, since other friendly units out there would be nothing but a sitting duck once the Laser class begin to launch their assault to our companions out there!"

"Acknownledge", Second Lieutenant Mori Seika, member of CP as well as TSF maintenance team, replied and implemented her duties immediately.

"Second Lieutenant Tosaka, inform all the friendly TSF in the battlefield about our finding and warned them about the existence of Laser class BETA, especially the reinforcements from other bases that currently in the air! We can't let them being shot down by BETA before they carried out their duties!"

"Understand", after her reply, Second Lieutenant Tosaka Maki, also member of CP as well as TSF maintenance team immediately contact and warned all the friendly TSF units in the battlefield about the existence of Laser class BETA before the official warning is given out by the Join CP ( Command Post ) of TSFs from Kyoto Defense Force General Headquarter.

"Second Lieutenant Moe, is there any friendly TSF units close to the 5121 Squadron so that we can coordinate a battle plan to rebel and eliminate the threat of the Laser class BETA?" Tadataka asked the member of CP as well as the Squadron Medical Officer.

"Negative, the friendly units close to the position of 5121 Squadron are either had been eliminated by BETA or too busy to fight for their own survival!"

"Class Representative, Shikon 3 had reported that the Laser class BETA started to powered up their laser and a few number of Heavy Laser class BETA are presented in the BETA battle group and being shielded by the Fort class!" Kaori reported to Tadataka immediately. "Takayuki believe that it is only for the matter of time before the Heavy Laser class started to release its laser…Wait, Shikon 1 Kariya is requesting for further instruction!"

"It seemed that the nightmare finally occurred again", Keigo spoke to Tadataka seriously. "It is just like the situation in BETA make landfall in Kyushu…"

"Inform Shikon 1 the 5121 Squadron is going to take out the Heavy Laser class and Laser class BETA by using hit-and-run tactics", Tadataka harden his resolve as his fist from both hand held in tightly. "We can't let the nightmare from Kyushu from occurring again…"

"However, it is still too dangerous and impossible for the 5121 Squadron to carry out such mission alone when the fact clearly showed that our eishis out there is going to face the overwhelming number of BETA that protecting the Laser class and Heavy Laser class strains", Motoko countered. "Should we at least wait for the reinforcement from the United Nation Force, since it is impossible for them to do nothing when the Kyoto is siege by BETA."

"Unfortunately, it seemed that the government had no intention to let the United Nation Force to interfere no matter at what situation this time", Keigo replied. "Even the United States of America Naval Seventh Fleet closed to Kyoto is allowed for limited tactical support and assists the citizens to relocate to safety location only!"

"Those foolish politicians", Motoko replied in her seldom but extremely angry voice. "Do they realized that we need all the help we can get to handle our currently situation! It is not the time of talking about the proud…"

"Nevertheless, we still need to do what we have to…and it is most likely the mission that only can accomplish by Squadron 5121 at such twilight hours when others cannot. Moe, open the communication link directly to the Join CP ( Command Post ) of TSFs from Kyoto Defense Force General Headquarter and IWS Yamato ( Flagship of the Imperial United Naval ), I am going to talk to both sides at the same time in order to carry out the mission plan as soon as possible, since I would never allow the nightmare from Kyushu occurred again and as their commander, there is no way for me to allow them to follow the same ultimate fate as our past! Kaori, inform the eishis of 5121 Squadron that we are going to clean up the Laser class and Heavy Laser class BETA before they become a threat to our companions!"

"Acknowledge", as the members of CP had focused on their duties, Tadataka looked at the tactical view screens that showing the current position of Squadron 5121 and its opponents. As the communication link to the Join CP ( Command Post ) of TSFs from Kyoto Defense Force General Headquarter and IWS Yamato is available, he saluted to the command officers in the view screens and proposed his battle plan; it is the things that had to be done by a survivor in order to prevent others to spare the same ultimately fate…

Back to the forefront where the 5121 Squadron is currently assigned and fighting against the incoming wave of BETA; thanked to the better mobility of TSF-TYPE-89 / F-15J Kagerou over the TSF-TYPE-77 / F-4J Gekisin and the deployment of hybrid military doctrine from US Army, United Nation Force and Imperial Army instead of the regular military doctrine from the Imperial Army alone, so far the squadron remain in full number instead of the total destruction of the entire TSF combat unit liked a number of its misfortunate companions, although their supplies, include fuel and ammo, had reduced to half because of the multiple number of engagement against the BETA.

"First Lieutenant Zengyo of 5121 Squadron Command Post to all units, we are going to launch the last operation in the battlefield before returned to base for resupply. Under the support from the Imperial United Naval, the 5121 Squadron is going to eliminate the Laser class and Heavy Laser class BETA before they are going to shut down our air support. I know that it is an extremely dangerous mission but under the current situation, 5121 Squadron is the only one capable to do it in order to protect our companions during the battle for the defense of Kyoto. Furthermore, the Join CP ( Command Post ) of TSFs from Kyoto Defense Force General Headquarter and the Imperial United Naval had their fully support to us during this operation! So let us accomplish something that others cannot and make the impossible into possible! Good Luck to everyone!"

"Shikon 1 to CP on behalf of all eishis of 5121 Squadron, we have received the order clearly and we would carry out what we have to", Kariya spoke and saluted to Tadataka and the members of CP from the view screen when the CP members can see the eishis inside their TSFs. "For the never ending tomorrow of humanity, all TSFs from 5121 Squadron "Shikon", advance in Arrow Formation!"

"Acknowledge", all the eishis of 5121 Squadron replied in union.

"For the Never Ending Tomorrow of Humanity!"

( Background Music: Mobile Suit IGLOO Theme "Advance" )

As the command officers silently witnessed the departure of 5121 Squadron, the CP members pray for their can return without harm. For Tadataka, he does hope that miracle can be happened again, since anyone being part of the ultimate battle of Kyoto would absolutely need it!

( Background Music: Vol. 1 Track 18 From Muv-Luv Alternative OST )

"Out of my way, your monster!" Mio shouted in her war cry when her Kagerou used its TYPE-74 Long Blade to strike and cut a Grappler class BETA in half.

"Sorry, we are hurry so just lay down and death, alien invaders." Takayuki spoke to himself when he aimed the 120mm Assault Cannon to the joins of a Fort class legs and fired; resulted as it crushed on the ground due to its massive weight and eliminated a number of other strains located under it; included a number of Laser class BETA before they can fully charge and fire their laser in full power.

"Get out of my way!" Youhei shouted and released a storm of ammo from the 36mm Auto Cannon in both hands of his Kagerou towards a large group of Tank class BETA and as a result, his targets became nothing but red liquid state materials

For Wakamiya Yasumitsu and Kuruso Gingo, they are looking at the backs of their younger brothers and sisters in armed carefully and prevented them from ambushed by BETA, especially the Destroyer class and Grappler class from the underground. Both of their TSFs are armed with TYPE-74 Long Blade and 36mm Auto Cannon and they are the silence escorts to their companions during their engagement against BETA.

For Kariya and Tasiro, both of them are currently trying to break through the formation of BETA battle group in order to eliminate the well protected Laser class and Heavy Laser class after the promise fire support from the Imperial United Naval and ground force arrived on time. However, the BETA seemed to understand and realized the intention of 5121 Squadron and continued to deploy / sacrifice the Destroyer class and Grappler class strains as the expendable shields to slow down the speed and available space for the TSFs to maneuver. Due to this, so far there is still a distance between the 5121 Squadron and its primary targets before the effective firing range is available for them.

"Shikon 2 to Shikon 1, there is no way we can accomplish the mission objective if the situation continue", Tasiro spoke to Kariya when her Kagerou had eliminated three Grappler class BETA at once during contact. "We need to create a path for someone to force his or her way in to eliminate the primary targets, since we have little time left!"

"I know but there is no way for me to send someone inside the formation of BETA and the one being assigned such task never had the chance to return!" Kariya countered when his Kagerou released a storm of ammo from its 36mm Auto Cannon; effectively disabled and eliminated a number of Destroyer class and Grappler class BETA. "Like I told you before the mission, No one is going to leave behind!"

"Shikon 8 to Shikon 1, request the permission to act as an independence unit", Mai spoke to Kariya after she eliminated a Destroyer class BETA from its back with the TYPE-74 Long Blade. "According to our current situation, the action formal of BETA is clearly used to rebel group assault like our current size but would be less effective when their opponents are small units. Due to this, I suggested that we can created the path by own hand. Don't worry, there will be enough time for me to get out of there..."

"Negative, there is no way for you to survive from the inside the formation of BETA!"

"But we need to do something about that! If the situation continues there is nothing can be change…"

"Shikon 9 to Shikon 1, Shikon 8 is not the one that carries out the task alone, since the minimum operation size of TSF is an element consist of two TSFs", Atsushi spoke to his companions as well as Tadataka located at the CP. "If the path that we are going to choose and walk upon never existed in the first place, we created our own path by our own means. What do you think about it, Class Representative?"

Keigo and the others looked at Tadataka silently before he made the decision.

"First Lieutenant Zengyo of 5121 Squadron Command Post to all units, you have my permission and fully support to implement the plan from Shikon 8 but under one condition, come back alive no matter the cost. I leave the field command to you Kariya and I would further coordinate the support you need."

As the communication between the CP and TSFs is over, Motoko whispered to Tadataka. "It is still risky for them to implement such operation…"

"Compare to us in the past, they have chosen their own path in order to accomplish the best result when we don't have a chance and too late to alter the outcome", Tadataka finally put down his glasses from his face. "Let's us pray for the success of theirs!"

"Shikon 1 to all eishis of 5121 Squadron, we are going to force our way towards the formation of BETA after the firepower support from the Imperial United Naval and ground force, then create a path for Shikon 8 and Shikon 9 to eliminate the primary targets and defend it before they can finish their assignment as well as we are out of ammo and weapons. After that, we are going to run as fast as we can and return to base for resupply, any problem or opinion?"

"It seemed that it is actually too simple from your standard", Yasumitsu replied. "It is just too simple to implement and understand!"

"In fact, we don't have other option either; since time is never on our side!" Kariya replied. "If there is no more question, Shikon 8 and Shikon 9 would directly attack the primary targets so isolated the unnecessary targets and save the ammo for the right time to use. Furthermore, time is critical element for our plan to success so ensure you are watching the back of each other. So is everyone ready?"

Instead of saying anything to Kariya, the eishis of 5121 Squadron saluted to their field commander.

"I see, then 5121 Squadron "Shikon", Mission Started!"

In order to create the path for Mai and Atsushi to eliminate the Laser class and Heavy class BETA located at the well defense formation, the Flight led by Shikon 2 Tasiro, consist of Shikon 5 Mio, Shikon 6 Yasumitsu and Shikon 7 Gingo had cut and eliminated a number of Grappler class, Destroyer class and even Fort class strain that brave ( or foolish ) enough to stand in their way when the Flight led by Shikon 1 Kariya, consist of Shikon 3 Takayuki and Shikon 4 Youhei released the storm of ammo from their 36mm Auto Cannon and 120mm Assault Cannon to eliminate any possible threats at the path of Shikon 8 Mai and Shikon 9 Atsushi and covering every vector from Tasiro's Flight.

As the path is created, Mai and Atsushi advance and prevent any possible contact from the BETA until their reached their destination…where the Laser class and Heavy Laser class BETA is located.

"Hayami, let's do it!"

"I understand", followed by their statement to each other, the Kagerou aimed their weapons towards the targets and fire all the ammo they had; successfully eliminated the Laser class BETA with 36mm Auto Cannon and Heavy Laser class BETA with 120mm Assault Cannon. Once the dual maneuver like a dance of Death to BETA is completed, there is no more primary targets existed in the sight of Mai and Atsushi.

"Let's go, everyone is waiting for us!"

"Shikon 8 to Shikon 1 and CP, primary objective had been accomplished; I repeat, primary objective had been accomplished!" Mai spoke to Kariya when her Kagerou as well as Atsushi's TSF passed through their companions in full speed.

"Shikon 1 to all units of 5121 Squadron, we are moving out from the battlefield immediately."

"Acknowledge…" Followed by his order, the members of 5121 Squadron prepared to move out from the war zone. However, a destroyer class BETA suddenly appearance and Mio was caught off guard, thus suffered a direct hit from the Destroyer class and fell to the ground. Before her Kagerou could stand up by its own, a number of Grappler class advance to its position and intended to tear the TSF apart…

At that moment, everyone had prepared for the worst, since there was no one could rescue Mio in time instead of witnessed the loss of their friend's life in front of their eyes.

"Stop…", Atsushi shouted loudly from the Kagerou while he clearly knew that such behavior was useless for her rescue.

"I guess that's it…" Mio through to herself when silently expected her ultimate fate, since she clearly realized that it was too late for anyone to help her at that moment and prepared to activate the SD-11 Self Destruction Device…If she had to go down to the world of death, she never accept to go down alone…she would bring those alien invaders with her…

…suddenly, Mio remembered something that she seemed to be forgotten long time ago...

…the dual tale of famous Wind-Hime of House Aoki and the infamous Outcast of House Aoki…

….Moi wonders what is their currently lives are…

…too bad she doesn't have the chance to find out in this life...

( Background Music: We are Celestial Being! From Celestial Being Extra Tracks )

However, just before the Grappler class BETA could destroy Mio's Kagerou and killed her; a storm of crimson particles beam appeared from the sky and destroyed all the BETA strains that surrounded the fallen Tactical Surface Fighter. Shortly after the storm of particle beam, an unknown TSF in black armor advent from the sky; armed with long sword, released the misfortunate crimson light, in its both hands and the Black Knight of Absolute Destruction started to destroy any possible threats around the disable Kagerou until 5121 Squadron could break through the BETA formation and forced their way to Mio's location. As the first TSF to arrive the location of Mio's unit, Atsushi still held its guard to the unknown TSF when intended to find out Mio's condition immediately. On the other hand, Kariya and Mai believed that it is better to identify the unknown TSF before further action.

"I am Shikon 1 Second Lieutenant Kariya and field commander of 5121 Squadron "Shikon" of Imperial Japan Mainland Defense Force, thanks for the rescue of our companion from the BETA during the critical hours. May I ask which TSF units that you are belonged to?"

Kariya is final able to make communication to the unknown TSF after it finished its onslaught to the BETA around the Mio's Kagerou when the last BETA strain is being exterminated and no more BETA is in the world of living within its range of destruction!

"Operative Lieutenant Commander Bertram from United Nation Force Project Alternative IV, call sign Warlock", as the view screen showed no image but the letter of voice communication ONLY, Kariya clearly realized that the eishi from the United Nation Force is from some kinds of inexistence operation and from his rank of Operative Lieutenant Commander, it is better to ask nothing but to let him do whatever he sees fit under their current situation.

"I am quite impressive for the performance from the reestablishment of 5121 Squadron after its original counterpart is completely wipe out during BETA make landfall in Kyushu", the mysterious eishi spoke to Kariya again. "Since you can accomplish the total destruction of the entire Laser class and Heavy Laser class BETA in a well defense battle group formation with limit resources…I am looking forward to see all of you again…the Knights gathered by the path of Blue Destiny…I would like to advise you to leave the war zone from now and return later, since the status of 5121 Squadron is no longer capable to fight after the battle you have been through."

At the same time Kariya saw the unclassified TSF from United Nation Force turned around and advent to the sector that the incoming BETA battle groups existed, he found that several friendly IFF but unknown TSFs appeared and stood around the United Nation Force TSF. From their IFF and TSFs color, the members of 5121 Squadron realized that they are TSFs from Imperial Royal Guard. However, no one can realize their TSFs, since the fact clearly showed that they are never the regular TST-TYPE-82/F-4J Kai Zuikaku.

"Lieutenant Tosaka from CP to Shikon 1, is everyone all right? Please response immediately!"

"Shikon 1 to CP, Shikon 5 had been a close call but everyone is all right thanked to the interfere of United Nation Force, over."

"First Lieutenant Zengyo to Shikon 1, it is good to hear that all of you are all right; return to base and for resupply immediately and again, good job to all of you."

"Acknowledge, Shikon 1 to all eishis of 5121 Squadron, let's go!"

"Acknowledge", as the members of 5121 Squadron replied in union and leaving the war zone for now, Mio still remember she did hear the voice of someone in her mind when she had given up the hope for survival and prepared to activate the SD-11 Self Destruction Device….

…Never Give Up The Hope Until Your Last Breathe….

After 5121 Squadron arrived to the forefront resupply base, its Kagerou are being supplied and maintenance by the members of maintenance teams. Meanwhile, Kariya and Tasiro are summoned to the CP and given their reports to Tadataka and Keigo during the last part of their operation. For the eishis, they are having medical inspection by the Chief Medical Officer; especially Mio since she is almost being killed during the battle. After the medical inspection, the eishis are currently having a rest before the maintenance of their TSFs is completed.

"Warlock from the United Nation Force Project Alternative IV, are you sure we are talking about the same eishi of the legendary Steel Messiah in here?" Keigo asked, "From what we known so far, the high command had no intention to request the military support from UN."

"However, even the unclassified TSF from the United Nation Force is in black armor instead of the regular blue and had no symbol to show its identity, the way it fight against the BETA is nothing but frightening and destruction", Tasiro replied. "It did match the rumor from eishis that able to survive and return from the Asia Continent forefront to tell the tales; the Black Knight of Absolute Destruction that left no BETA alive upon his path no matter where it appeared in the battlefield."

"Not to mention that he is not fighting alone like the tales we heard so far but actually supported by a number of unknown TSFs from the Imperial Royal Guard", Kariya supported. "I believe that those are the next generation TSFs designed for the Imperial Royal Guard that the rumors are talking about in the beginning of this year. Compare to the regular Zuikaku, those TSFs in Imperial Royal Guard color armor are completely in difference level to the point that it is questionable for the entire 5121 Squadron of Kagerou is able to fighting against one of them and survive; since their speed and mobility are clearly superior when compare to our TSFs."

"Compare to the Silver Savior that led the United Nation Force Project Alternative IV A-01 Special Task Force that commonly supported by the 01 Squadron "Valkyrie", Warlock is well known as a lone warrior and one-man-army that always fight against overwhelming BETA in the war zone, although rumors did mention that there are several TSF combat units that supporting his operation around the world", Tadataka made the statement to his subordinates as well as companions. "However, it is still beyond my imagination that the Warlock is actually working with the Imperial Royal Guard…"

"First Lieutenant Zengyo, we have received the news from Join CP ( Command Post ) of TSFs from Kyoto Defense Force General Headquarter, it seemed that it had confirmed Warlock the legendary Steel Messiah is currently fighting against the BETA in Kyoto with the Imperial Royal Guard White Fang Squadron", as the operator that currently stationed at the CP, Kaori reported the newly update information to the commander of 5121 Squadron. "Furthermore, all the Imperial Japan Mainland Defense Force TSF units had been ordered to launch once they are ready, since the counter-offense would be spearheaded by First Tactical Armor Wing commanded by Brigadier General Shuukaku."

"So the high command finally willing to accept the military support from the United Nation Force", Motoko joined the conversation after she heard the report from Kaori. "Not to mention that the UN Force did dispatch one of its best eishis to us when the time we needed…Furthermore, the resupply and maintenance for our Kagerou had been completed and all of them is ready to launch as we speak. Our eishis are also ready to launch as well and they are currently inside their TSFs waiting for further order!"

As Motoki is reporting to Tadataka, Seika, Maki and Moe are returned to their position in CP after their duties of maintenance of TSFs and medical inspection of eishis. In less than a minute, Maki had received another update information from the Join CP ( Command Post ) of TSFs from Kyoto Defense Force General Headquarter and she reported Tadataka immediately. "Class Representative, we have confirmed that the United Nation Force A-01 Special Task Force had been deployed in the Kyoto and it's led by the Odin and the Valkyrie Squadron! It had taken over the defense sector of Defender Squadron and currently defending the sector from three incoming BETA battle groups!"

"So the Silver Savior is finally in here as we speak", Keigo replied. "It is just like the situation in Kyushu repeat itself again; since the Twin Swords of the Project Alternative IV is deployed at the same time!"

"At least this time we will have a fighting chance instead of just withdraw from the war zone", Tadataka spoke to Keigo and Motoko before he is given the order to Seika. "Inform the 5121 Squadron to launch immediately!"

"Acknowledge, this is 5121 Squadron CP to all eishis, prepare to launch immediately. I repeat, prepare to launch immediately!"

"Acknowledge, Shikon 1 to CP on behalf of all TSF of 5121 Squadron, we are ready to go as we speak!"

As everyone is waiting for the final order for launch from Tadataka, he gave out the order clearly. "Imperial Japan Mainland Defense Force 5121 Tactical Surface Fighter Squadron "Shikon", all TSFs launch!"

"Acknowledge", the eishis replied in union when the fully repair, maintenance and resupply TSFs advanced to the war zone of Battle of Kyoto once again

"Class Representative, we have another update report from the Join CP ( Command Post ) of TSFs from Kyoto Defense Force General Headquarter, an unknown but friendly flying battleship and her TSF squadron is currently supporting the Imperial Royal Guard 105th Tactical Armor Group "Zephyr" during its engagement with BETA battle group!", the used to calm and composed Moe reported to Tadataka in her unusual and the voice that clearly showed that it is being caught in surprised.

"Flying battleship?" What are you talking about?" Keigo replied. "There is no way for a naval battleship to be able to fly in the sky?"

"From the report from Zephyr 1, the unclassified flying battleship is able to wipe out the entire well defense BETA battle group consist of Laser class and Heavy Laser class strains from employed a simple "Alpha Strike" offense to her targets with all the weapons abroad", Moe replied as she continue looked at the view screen in front of her. "Furthermore, the fact clearly showed that the battleship and her TSFs are all armed with beam weapons!"

"Beam weapons, the same weapons that used by the TSFs of Odin and Warlock?" Motoko replied in her exciting voice. "So besides the Second Generation TSF weapons, it is possible and never a dream to mass production beam weapons for 3 rd Generation TSFs?"

"It seemed that hope is finally on our side", Keigo spoke to everyone in the CP. "It seemed that the Imperial Royal Guard decided to make its more as well, since I just received the news that all its remaining TSFs stationed around the Supreme Shogun Castle had been launched under the leadership of Supreme Shogun Koubuin herslf!"

"So even Supreme Shogun Koubuin decides to join the Battle of Kyoto herself, it is in fact beyond my imagination and I believe that most people would never expect her decision." Tadataka replied. "How about the current situation of our eishis out there?"

"Shikon 1 reported that they just intercepted and eliminated a group of BETA consist of Tank class, Grappler class and Destroyer class strains", Maki replied.

"Class Representative, new order from Join CP ( Command Post ) of TSFs from Kyoto Defense Force General Headquarter, 5121 Squadron is going to coordinate the attack with the Defender Squadron to eliminate the BETA battle group at sector B101!" Kaori reported to Tadataka shortlt after the report from Maki.

"Report to the Join CP ( Command Post ) of TSFs from Kyoto Defense Force General Headquarter, 5121 Squadron had received the order clearly and will coordinate our attack with Defender Squadron immediately!"

"Acknowledge", Kaori replied. "This is forefront CP of 5121 Squadron; we have received the order clearly and will coordinate our attack with Defender Squadron, Over!"

As the war for survival of mankind continued, the CP of 5121 Squadron had received the report of an unclassified large BETA strain appeared in the Battle of Kyoto and releasing large number of BETA reinforcement to the war zone where it is located. However, before the TSFs of 5121 Squadron is able to relocate themselves to the said sector and assisted the offense with their companions to the BETA, its eishis had witnessed the light that powerful enough to eliminate the entire unknown large BETA strain and turned the darkness night into day of brighten light; it is the brighten light represented either the beginning of hope live again or the final countdown of destruction.

"This is CP to all eishis of 5121 Squadron, Join CP ( Command Post ) of TSFs from Kyoto Defense Force General Headquarter had confirmed that the BETA is retreating", Kaori spoke to the eishis located at forefront. "I repeated, it is confirmed that the BETA is retreating!

"First Lieutenant Zengyo to all eishis of 5121 Squadron, mission accomplished and returns to base…Good Job to everyone and congratulation for the survival of all of you from the first actual combat against BETA."

"Great, it is finally over…" Takayuki spoke to himself after received the order from CP.

"See everyone, we did it! We did kick the ass of those alien invaders…." Youhei said in his exciting voice.

"Shikon 9 Hayami to CP, please informs Nonomi that we all have uphold our promise with her, since I believe that she would be very worry about us!"

"Shikon 1 to CP and Class Representative, order received clearly and we are now going home", Kariya made the statement for the communication between the eishis and the embers of CP. "Imperial Japan Mainland Defense Force 5121 Tactical Surface Fighter Squadron "Shikon", mission accomplished and is now returning to base. Let's go, everyone!"

"Acknowledge!"

( Background Music: Gunparade March OP "Shinjitsu no Tobira (Door of Truth)" by Yoko Ishida )

Two weeks after the Battle of Kyoto…

As one of Imperial Japan Mainland Defense Force TSF combat units that able to survive from the inferno during the Battle of Kyoto, squadron enhancement is implementing after the Imperial Capital is further relocated from Tokyo to Sendai.

Meanwhile, a Technical lieutenant is dispatch from the Imperial Japan Mainland Defense Force General Headquarter to assist the process of enhancement to 5121 Squadron "Shikon"…

….Imperial Japan Mainland Defense Force 5121 Tactical Surface Fighter Squadron "Shikon", it is one of the re-establish TSF squadrons for the purpose of ultimate defense of Kyoto after the original squadron is completely wipe out during BETA make landfall in Kyushu at A.D. 1998; sparking the Invasion of Japan after the Korean peninsula falls, giving BETA full control of continental Asia aside from a small section of eastern Russia.

Established by a few number of the original squadron survivors and newly graduated eishis from the training facility, the 5121 Squadron is considered a misfit TSF combat unit; consist of inexperience eishis with problematic personnel and employed the hybrid military doctrine from US Army, United Nation Force and Imperial Army instead of the regular military doctrine from the Imperial Army alone. Furthermore, the squadron deployed the lesser number of TSF-TYPE-89 / F-15J Kagerou instead of TSF-TYPE-77 / F-4J Gekisin that deployed by regular TSF combat unit ( TSF- TYPE-94 Siranui is still only available for Imperial Japan Mainland Defense Force elite TSF combat units like the First Tactical Armor Wing commanded by Brigadier General Shuukaku ) during the Battle of Kyoto…

"Good morning, everyone", Haruka, the general class Instructor of 5121 Squadron spoke to its members. "Today I would like to introduce a new member to all of you. His name is Colin Aoki and he is from the Imperial Japan Mainland Defense Force. Colin, would you mind introduce yourself to the class?"

After the words from Haruka, the newly introduced instructor entered the classroom and stood in front of the class. He is wearing a pair of glasses and the official uniform of Imperial Japan Mainland Defense Force. He saluted to all the members of 5121 Squadron when he introduced himself.

"I am Technical Lieutenant Colin Aoki from the Imperial Japan Mainland Defense Force Advance Tactical Surface Fighter Design Bureau. I am being assigned to 5121 Squadron for its enhancement in order to prepare for the incoming BETA invasion. It is nice to meet all of you and it is my honor to be assigned to 5121 Squadron as one of its members during my assignment. I am looking forward to work with all of you."

After Colin finished his introduction and put down his hand, he looked at the direction that one of his known eishis and childhood friends is currently sitting at her seat. Before she could stand up and reply, Youhei raised his hand from his seat and spoke to the supposing senior officer by directly addressed his name.

"Colin, what kind of enhancements are going to implement to our squadron…"

"Takigawa, I know that you are exciting but remember to know your place", Instructor Hisamoi Sakaue, the Tactical & Actual Combat class Instructor of 5121 Squadron, broke his silence. "Remember that Technical Lieutenant Bertram is still one rank above you so at least showed some respect as an eishi!"

"It is all right, Instructor Hisamoi. Because of the background of 5121 Squadron, I am okay to be addressed by others by name", Colin replied with a warm smile on his face. "For the question of yours, the enhancements for 5121 Squadron include the upgrade of your Kagerou in hardware and parts so that their performance can improve to the standard of F-15E Strike Eagle in terms of power, speed and mobility, since the current Kagerou is only equal to F-15C Eagle in terms of performance. Furthermore, you are going to be introduced and trained to use the XM3, a new general production TSF Operating System based on the prototype OS and computer processor upgrades developed by the project team led by Dr. Kouzuki Yuuko and Operative Lieutenant Commander Shirogane Takeru from the United Nation Force Project Alternative IV. It allows Eishi to perform movements and maneuvers that are usually impossible due to the restrictions placed on the TSF to prevent damage (by providing the option to circumvent automated posturing or reactions such as falling, boosting, or landing recovery; a technique referred to as "canceling"). Additionally, it records posturing commands the Eishi tends to favor, compares them against thought patterns normally recorded by the Eishi's armored suit, and automatically selects and executes statistically suitable commands from this data set (analogous to video game adaptive "combos"). This integrates with the standard TSF data link such that, in addition to sharing regular telemetry and communications, TSFs within a squad now sync their posturing analysis; effectively sharing combo's as well as individual Eishi mannerisms."

"In short, you are talking about the miracle OS which can make anyone into a skilled pilot from the rumor we have heard about", Seika replied.

"Unfortunately, it is just the misconception", Colin replied. "This is an exaggeration; all XM3 does is allow more freedom and ease of movement. It does however make TSFs much easier to operate, according to Professor Kouzuki (presumably referring to its accumulating and automating a library of posturing recorded by other users, while still managing to increase the sensitivity of the TSF's Pilot Systems for finer movement control). In short, it could be compared to a functional predictive text feature long sought after in word processing devices: analyzing a user's habits to speed up text entry, overwrite mistakes while maintaining the option for manual override, and syncing with other devices to expand its accumulated library of textual data. It will not however, automatically make the user an instant Shakespeare. Any more question about the enhancement so far?"

"..."

"Good, last by not least, we have the most update simulation training program provide by the United Nation Force Project Alternative IV A-01 Special Task Force so please expect that the incoming simulation training is never like what you have been through so far", Colin suddenly have a mysterious smile appeared on his face, although such smile disappeared almost immediately. "However, since all of you have been through and able to survive from the inferno during the Battle of Kyoto, I did believe that everything should be fine when the time comes. As I mentioned before, I am looking forward to work with all of you."

After his introduction, Colin walked to his seat at the back of the classroom and sat down when Haruka started the class. In fact, due to the emergency situation during its reestablishment before the Battle of Kyoto, most of its eishi are still high school students that required their education; although they had actually graduated from their eishi and military training. Due to this, its members still wear the squadron original white uniform with the emblem of Buta, the mysterious fat cat once lived in Shokei Female High School but currently living with the members of 5121 Squadron; instead of the regular uniform of Imperial Japan Mainland Defense Force. Similar the course is not necessary for him anyway, Colin opened his laptop and within its view screen, it displayed the data of the currently 5121 Squadron members:

First Lieutenant Tadataka Zengyo is the Squadron Commander and Class Leader / Representative of 5121 Squadron. Other than that, he is a number of mission commanders that actually entrusted the power to command and coordinate the make-up battalion formed by totally three squadrons after the permission from the Imperial Japan Mainland Defense Force General Headquarter is given. Being a retired eishi and one of the few survivors from the former 5121 Squadron "Shikon" when it was wipe out by BETA during it make landfall in Kyushu at A.D. 1998; his new position for the reestablished squadron required him to remain calm in any situation and decisive action. In order to carry out the squadron's assignments effectively, he must always remember that his decisions will affect the precious lives of his subordinates. His personal connection with Countess, aka Commander that oversaw 5121 Squadron's stationed sector with a number of other newly formed squadrons in headquarter allowed him to requested and deployed 2nd Generation TSF-TYPE-89 / F-15J Kagerou in his squadron instead of regular 1st Generation TSF-TYPE-77 / F-4J Gekisin. Rumor suggested that Tadataka had broken off his personal relationship with Technical Lieutenant Motoko Hara so that he could focus to fulfill his duty. Although Tadataka and Motoko are still close friend and companion to each other, the fact clearly showed that it is not necessary to call off their relationship. In short, everyone within the squadron believes that Tadataka and Motoko is a couple to each other. If one day the threat of BETA is over and no longer existed at least to Earth, they should be together and married.

Lieutenant Keigo Tosaka is the Deputy Commander of 5121 Squadron. As the heir of Tosaka Corporation, Keigo is from a rich family and it's rumored that he was born with a bar of gold. However, he signed up himself for military duty because of personal reason and its one of the survivors from the Battle of Kyushu. Unlike Tadataka, Keigo is never an official eishi in the original squadron but a supply officer because of his family interferes. However, during the twilight hours at the Battle of Kyushu, Keigo piloted a repaired TSF-TYPE-77 / F-4J Gekisin in order to protect the base personnel from a group of Tank class BETA when its original eishi had suffered critical injure and could no longer performed her duties. He is Tadataka's talented right hand man and used his family connection and wealth to support the reestablishment of 5121 Squadron from the shadow. During the movie "The Wicked Witch and the Last Kingdom" which performed during the Eighteenth Shokei Female High School Cultural Festival before its currently relocation to Sendai from Kyushu, Keigo played the role of the Prince that aim to protect the princess that lost her kingdom to the power of evil and destruction; somehow became the prophesy for his action during the final moment during the Battle of Kyushu.

Technical Lieutenant Motoko Hara is the Chief Engineering Officer of 5121 Squadron and she is also a retired eishi from the original 5121 Squadron. Although it might sound rather weird, but if anyone thinks of 5121 Squadron as a group of apes, Class Leader Zengyo is the male boss and Chief Hara is the female ape that leads the female enclave. Basically, she is their beautiful leader. The female enclave simply means there's no guy in the maintenance group, although the fact clearly showed that her team is short-staffed and resulted as the entire team end up pulling all-nighters all the time. Her personal connection with quartermaster allowed her to install the parts from the TSF- TYPE-94 Siranui and F-15E Strike Eagle to the Kagerou; resulted as the highly modifications and performances for the TSFs when compare to their original counterpart. Everyone within the flight believes that Tadataka and Motoki is a couple and should be together. She played the role of the Queen in the movie. It is strongly suggested that never attempted to stand on her wrong side unless you actually have a death wish.

Technical Second Lieutenant Seika Mori is one of the engineering officers within the maintenance group. She followed Motoki around liked a little puppy. She liked machine, included TSF, and always believed that if you love your machines, they always return and give you results that you are wished for. Seika is a hard worker and an ideal person to work with.

Technical Second Lieutenant Maki Tanabe is another engineering officer from the maintenance group. Being born under the unlucky star, Maki's tram got into an accident, she was hospitalize and reported to reestablishment 5121 Squadron two months later than the original date. Maki had a hidden feeling toward Keigo after she met him before the accident. Furthermore, her affection to him had been strengthen after she realized that he is the nameless eishi that piloted the TSF-TYPE-77 / F-4J Gekisin when the original 5121 Squadron base of operation and Shokei Female High School was siege by the BETA during the Battle of Kyushu.

Although she was used to be an unlucky girl, Maki did have a few days of luck when she is somehow being chosen by fate when she played the role of the Princess in movie. Unfortunately, her luck disappeared and her bad luck returned to her after a few days. Nevertheless, Maki never depressed by her unlucky and always believe that tomorrow will be a better day.

Second Lieutenant Kariya, call sign Shikon 1, is one of the few eishis that able to survive from the inferno of Kyushu as his first actual combat against BETA after graduated from the training facility. He is considered an open mind person that able to adopt the irregular situation occurred at battlefield and such talent did save the lives of his as well as his companions. Being the field of commander of 5121 Squadron TSF units at the forefront, however, Kariya had no love of war and always considered the survival of his teammates to be his primary objectives. He is the Storm Vanguard of the 5121 Squadron.

Second Lieutenant Tasiro, call sign Shikon 2, is also one of the few eishis that able to survive from the inferno of Kyushu as her first actual combat against BETA after graduated from the training facility. Compare to the calm and composed Kariya, Tasiro is a person that always followed the guided of her heart and would disobey the order from her command officer as long as the result would serve for the greater good. Nevertheless, she is a few persons that Kariya can entrust his back in the battlefield and rumors had suggested that a triangle relationship is occurring between her, Kariya and Second Lieutenant Tashiro Kaori. She is the Strike Vanguard of the 5121 Squadron.

Second Lieutenant Takayuki Setoguchi, call sign Shikon 3, is a well-known playboy and always carried his notebook with girls' in formations. Although he tried to introduce himself with such imagine, it is believe that he is actually afraid of developed a personal relationship with someone seriously due to the war against BETA and the unknown dangerous of being an eishi. In fact, that's no way for us to know we will survive or not once we stepped into the battlefield. He also did not have long term planning for his future. He is the Impact Guard and sniper of 5121 Squadron. He played the role of the King in the movie. It is believe that Setoguchi is a former Raven before he joined the 5121 Squadron before the Battle of Kyoto.

Second Lieutenant Youhei Takigawa, call sign Shikon 4, is a hot-headed, straight forward person who showed his passion when the 5121 squadron is given the impossible mission that only its members could accomplish, although such mission is in fact, extremely dangerous. He always dreamed to become a hero and he served as the Rush Guard of the flight. However, it is questionable for Youhei still want to become a hero if he realized the price he had to pay for. In short, someone had to give up his / her own happiness for others happiness in order to become a hero. Although Youhei sometimes acted nothing but an idiot, he is someone that can be trusted in the battlefield.

Second Lieutenant Mio Mibuya, call sign Shikon 5, mastered in swordsmanship when her marksmanship is known as the worst among the eishis in 5121 Squadron. In fact, her independence action without considering of others always got herself into dangerous situation. So far as I know, she almost got herself killed two times since she join the squadron; the first time was left behind during the firepower support from the Imperial United Naval before Second Lieutenant Shibamura Mai officially transferred to 5121 Squadron and the second time during the Battle of Kyoto. In fact, it is better for her to learn how to co-operate with others before she got herself killed again.

Being a member of House Mibuya, she is a stubborn person and held the belief of traditional woman. Because Mio is also a priestess from the Mibuya Temple, her spiritual power allowed her to detect evil intentions that exist within range; such talent would allow her to keep herself as well as her companions. Although her personality is quite opposite to Takayuki and minor conflicts always occurred between them, Mio is able to see the true Takayuki instead of his false imagine. Mio is the Strike Vanguard and Rush Guard of the flight.

Second Lieutenant Yasumitsu Wakamiya , call sign Shikon 6, is originally a member of infantry regiment that guarded the 5121 Squadron's base of operation. After survived from the inferno at Kyushu, he joined the reestablish 5121 Squadron as an eishis under the request of Tadataka. He acted on duty as commando as well as physical training instructor for the other eishis. He is a great man who has passion and pride toward his duties.

Second Lieutenant Gingo Kuruso, call sign Shikon 7, is originally a member of infantry regiment that guarded the 5121 Squadron's base of operation. After survived from the inferno at Kyushu, he joined the reestablish 5121 Squadron as an eishis under the request of Tadataka. He acted on duty as commando as well as physical training instructor for the other eishis. He is a great man who has passion and pride toward his duties. Compare to Yasumitsu, Gingo is seldom to speak. It is because for unknown reason, taking too much would make Gingo felt sick. Gingo played the role of Evil Witch in the movie.

Second Lieutenant Mai Shibamura, call sign Shikon 8, as the transfer student who joined the 5121 Squadron, Mai is the most balance eishis among the forwards. Although she started to get along with the other members, sometimes she becomes depressed and moody. For unknown reason, there is a rival ship between her and Second Lieutenant Mibuya Mio. Mai is the daughter of Shibamura Group's Chairman but the relationship between father and daughter is not in good condition. When an underclass student approached and attempted to develop a relationship with Second Lieutenant Hayami Atsushi, Mai was somehow affected, although she claimed that Atsushi had nothing to do with her besides professional partnership as companion. Nevertheless, she was actually pleased that Atsushi's incident was eventually ended up as a misunderstanding.

Second Lieutenant Atsushi Hayami, call sign Shikon 9, is usually indecisive but when it comes to combat, he's quite proficient in the operation of his TSF. He's also making progress in cooperating with Mai Shibamura. However, lately he seems to be preoccupied with something else. In order to improve their condition, Tadataka and Motoko had given advises to Atsushi and Mai, although the result is not considered to be successful. It was eventually when Nonomi, the little angel who came into rescue. Seeing Atsushi and Mai together and Nonomi was holding both of their hands between them and the happy smile that appeared from the bottom of Nonomi's heart, such a family-like picture proved that the operation of 5121 Squadron is going relative well. Though we may have some problems, time will eventually heal them. Their relationship is somehow between close friend and love couple. In the movie, Atsushi and Mai played the role of servant and maid while their relationship was husband and wife.

However, it seemed that he is actually hiding something from the others; since he joined the 5121 Squadron shortly before the Battle of Kyoto slightly before Mai. Furthermore, his talent is never adapting to the situation of battlefield like Kariya but instead, change the situation of the battlefield into what he wanted…

Second Lieutenant Kaori ( Katau ) Tashiro is the Accounting, Supply and Chief Command Post Officer all-role-in-one of 5121 Squadron. She handles everything from accounting to running errands and claims that she's some kind of general purpose caretaker. Kaori is supposedly born in Kumamoto but speaks in the Kansai dialect, always with high spirit and full of energy.

Field, aka Acting Warrant Officer Nonomi Higashihara is the mysterious existence in the 5121 Squadron. Her truth purpose is unknown so far but it is believe that she actually assisting Technical Lieutenant Motoko Hara during her project to enhance the performance of TSF-TYPE-89 / F-15J Kagerou; especially the modification of the OS systems. In fact, a child in her age in the military seems rather strange but she reduces the friction in the squadron. Nomoni played the role of the fairy in the movie.

Instructor Hisamoi Sakaue is the Tactical & Actual Combat class Instructor of 5121 Squadron. Honestly, no one would think that he was in the military from his demeanor. However, he's probably an old fox despite his appearance. Further data for him is unfortunately, unavailable but it is believe that he is actually a retired eishi and one of the few survivors from the first generation eishis of Imperial Japan Mainland Defense Force that had the actual combat experience of fighting against the BETA.

Instructor Haruka Yoshino is a civilian and the General class Instructor of 5121 Squadron. Probably because of her personality, students called her Haruka. In fact, she doesn't look older than the members of 5121 Squadron at all and she is the mother figure of Nonomi.

Buta is the mysterious fat cat lived in the relocated Shokei Female High School as well as the base of 5121 Squadron He is always calm and showed others a smile of mysterious and wisdom from his face. I just wonder what the meaning of that is.

At the same time when Colin finished review of members from 5121 Squadron, the course is over when Haruka called off the class. Kaori immediately introduced herself and spoke to Colin about the arrangement of his quarter. However…

"Mio, you are going to escort Colin to his assigned quarter!"

"But, why me? It is suppose your job and if you are not available, just ask Hayami to do it!" Being suddenly appointed for such assignment, Moi immediately stands yp from her seat and countered.

"Class Representative had entrusted the task to me and I need all the boys for the arrangement of Colin's welcome party at dinner time", Kaori replied forcefully. "Since everyone have been assigned for difference tasks, you are going to do it whatever you like it or not!"

As a result, the Priestess of Mibuya Temple found herself leading the newly introduced Technical Lieutenant to his assigned quarter.

"…"

"…."

"What long do you want to remain the silence treatment like we never know each other, Aoki?"

"It had been a while for us to see each other and congratulation for your survival from the Battle of Kyoto."

"How about Olivia, I heard that she had been assigned to your father's tactical armor group before the Battle of Kyoto?"

"Second Lieutenant Aoki is fine and able to survive from the Eight Minutes of Death during the inferno in Kyoto, although Colonel Aoki did advise her to transfer to other TSF units in order to develop her skills and gained more experience for her career as an eishi."

"Still address the family members of yours from a third person's point of view? You haven't changed since you have moved out from your family."

"Change is necessary for anyone as long as we desired for survival."

"Then enlighten me, what the hell for you to act as an outsider to those who deeply care the wellbeing about you?!'

"It is the way I have chosen to protect the wellbeing of them from any possible harm!"

"Are you saying get yourself harm when shielding Olivia from possible harm with yourself like long time ago? You clearly realized that it is never something she wanted from the beginning?"

"It is the path I have chosen to walk upon and I would never regret it no matter the outcome!"

"I see…if this is actually what you wanted", Mio replied angrily to him and tightened her fists when they arrived to Colin's assigned quarter. "You are a fool Colin Aoki…" After her statement, Mio left Colin alone but she never realized that the members of CP led by Kaori is listening the entire conversations between herself and the Technical Lieutenant.

At the dinner time welcome party, members of 5121 Squadron introduced themselves to Colin; especially the maintenance team led by Technical Lieutenant Motoko Hara when he is going to work with during his assignment to 5121 Squadron. However, during the introduction of eishis from the squadron, the introduction of Mio to him is too formal to the point that everyone could realize that the aura around her is never friendly.

After the welcome party, Colin returned to his assigned quarter and opened his laptop on his desk. He found that he had an email from the Euro Front and when he decoded, opened and read the email, he found that the email is actually send by Operative Colonel Reila Malkal; Commander of European Union Force W-0 Tactical Surface Fighter Special Operation Combat Unit; Code Name: Athena.

…since the war with BETA began, the Executive Council of European Union started to recruit a unit of non-EU citizens to fight in the front line, to prevent more casualties and deaths being inflicted on their troops. The population that lost their homeland to the hand of BETA was recruited by the EU with the condition that they and their families would be granted EU citizenship if they join the military…

…The existence of this unit is unknown to the public and EU members and scientists are tasked at supervising them, while they participate in suicide missions that often send pilots to their deaths in the beginning. However…

Looking at the photo from the view screen when Reila Malkal is sitting in the middle when her Knight of One Operative Major Akito Hyuga standing behind her followed other eishis included Operative First Lieutenant Ryo Sayama, Operative Second Lieutenant Ayano Kosaka, Operative Second Lieutenant Yukiya Naruse etc but also included Colonel Oscar Hamel, Captain of the W-0 Mobile Base of Operation "Castle of Wyvern" and Operative Major Klaus Warwick the chief of staff of "W-0" Athena.

On the other hand, besides her in the front included:

Dr. Sophie Randall is a civilian brain science expert who was recruited from the private sector to work with the military group, "W-0" Athena.

Operative Lieutenant Klaus Warwick is Reila Malkal's aide-de-camp,

Operative Technical First Lieutenant Anna Clement is a genius scientist and one of the developers of "Alexander.", the enhance variant of EF-2000 Typhoon for melee and close quarter combat that specially designed and deployed by "W-0" Athena. She is also childhood friend of Reila Malkal.

Operative Second Lieutenant Hilda Fagan is an assistant to Anna Clement. She calls Anna "boss" during their conversations.

Operative Second Lieutenant Chloe Winkel is an assistant to Anna Clement. She accompanies for the military operation of "W-0" Athena.

Operative Second Lieutenant Sarah Danes is an Operator working with "W-0" Athena. She has a businesslike attitude towards her work.

Operative Second Lieutenant Ferilli Paltrow is one of Sophie Randall's subordinates and co-workers from the Private Sector.

Operative Second Lieutenant Olivia Lowell is an Operator who works for "W-0" Athena. Unlike Chloe Winkel and Hilda Fagan, she was originally in the European Union Army.

Operative Second Lieutenant Kate Novak is a medical subordinate trained under Sophie Randall.

Looking at the photo, Colin started to recall his memories from the past when the first time he met the newly promoted Lieutenant Colonel Reila Malkal and Lieutenant Akito Hyuga…

…Back to the time of A.D.1995 Paris, Capital of European Union…

After the unpleased incident occurred at the party for the celebration of Narva operation, Lieutenant Colonel Reila Malkal and Lieutenant Akito Hyuga are currently located outside when both of them are sitting at the same table. After Reila explained her relationship of being adopted into the Family Malkal when she lost her parents and with the intention to marry her off to their youngest son Johann Malkal; the same person that offense her publicly during the party when he publicly addressed Reila as his mistress without any respect at all until Akito stepped in and threat to kill him with a blade.

"So he is your brother, and your fiancée?" Akito replied with a mysterious smile on his face. "What a happy-go-lucky bunch, since they have time to compare bloodlines and wealth."

"Lieutenant Hyuga…"

"But if you don't like it", Akito took a glass of wine from the waiter that he summoned and raised the glass towards the moon in the sky. "…Should I erase it for you…That whole world…" He then drink the wine when a more mysterious and dangerous smile on his face that totally caught the attention of Reila.

"I am totally agree with your idea…Lieutenant Hyuga…the Knight of "Hannibal's Ghost", a new voice suddenly appeared in front of Reila and Akito when both of them found that a young man in United Nation Force black uniform instead of regular grey appeared in front of them and sitting at the same table. "In order to create a new and more important; a better world, it is necessary to destroy the old world in order to accomplish such objective!"

In front of him, a battle of red wine is being placed on the table from nowhere as well as a glass of red wind is presented for each of them. Being military personnel Reila and Akito immediately stood up from their seats and entered defense position themselves.

"Relax, if I am your enemy, what's the point of sitting in front of both of you so openly without any defense", the newcomer pick up the glass of wine in front of him and drink it when Reila and Akito sat down on their seats.

"Good, so both of you understand that I have no hostile intention and I believe that it's time for business. However, I have to congratulate for your promotion and being appointed as the commander of W-0 Unit, Lieutenant Colonel Reila Malkal as well as the survival of yours, Lieutenant Akito Hyuga. In fact, thanked to the incapable of Commander Anou, the military operation of yours known as Operation Alpha with the objective of rescuing the surrounded 132nd Regiment in Narva by BETA ultimate resulted as disaster…You have done what you can, since you did confronted Anou over his last minute decision to use the members of W-0 for suicide attacks and finally removed Anou from his command position. Besides, you are not the only one that has the feeling to take the responsibilities…"

"Enough talk, what do you want?" Akito countered and prepared to engaged the unknown person if he had the intention to do something foolish.

"As I have expected, Lieutenant Hyuga", the person in front of them replied. "All I have to say that due to the personal loss of W-0 from Operation Alpha, its size for actual combat had been reduced to Flight from Battalion even with the hardware is readied for action, since it would take times to recruit and trained the required eishis for the task."

After his statement, the unknown person put down a letter in front of Reila. "Give this letter to General Smilas and he will transfer the supplies under my name to W-0, you can seem them as gifts of good will but there is nothing I can do about the matter of manpower…"

Before the unknown person can finish his words, a group of bodyguards in black suits advanced to them under the leadership of no one but Johann Malkal.

"I come to return what you did to me in the party", Johann spoke to Akito angrily. "You have to pay for it!"

"Johann, you are going too far", Reila stands up from her seat and spoke to Johann in her cold voice. "You clearly realized that causing trouble in here would create negative imagine for Family Malkal!"

"Shut up Relia and know your place, since someone being adopted by Family Malkal and a plaything of mine had no right to speak under the current situation", Johann countered. "Or maybe you are interest in this lowly Japanese?"

"Johann, you…"

Before Reila could implement any further actions, Akito stands up from his seat and the same smile of mysterious and dangerous appeared on his face again. "You said that I have to pay for my action earlier, how about we resolve this incident once and for all?"

"Your lowly creature…Get…"

( Background Music: Stoning from The Big O OST )

However, before Johann could finish his words, it is intercepted by the laughing voice of the unknown person sitting at the table; it is the voice of an extremely evil laughing that could rival the one from Akito…

"Oh! It seemed that I have actually done nothing but wasting my time in this party", the unknown person stands up from his seat and spoke to Johann with the mysterious smile on face. "Under the recommendation from General Smilas, I come here to see if the Family Malkal can be a valuable ally of mine in European Union for my future plan…I originally believe that his recommendation is correct after I saw Lieutenant Colonel Reila Malkal in action. However, after I had witnessed the incident in the party and realized what her actual connection with Family Malkal is, I believe that the conclusion of mine is below the mean of disappointment."

"So who are you actually, another lowly creature that Reila is interested? Fine, I can take care both of you once and for all!"

"Can I seem the offense from yours as declaration of war to me", the stranger replied with an even more aggressive smile on his face. "I accept such declaration of war and from now on…"

"What is happening in here, Johann and Relia", one of their elder brothers arrived and spoke to both of them before the stranger could finish his statement.

"It is good to see you at this moment, Mr. Malkal", the stranger replied in the place of Johann and Relia. "Please inform your father that our conversation for further cooperation in the further is no longer existed, since I have just accepting the declaration of war from Family Malkal. As my respect to my opponents, I will use whatever means within my power to defeat them and erase their existence from the world." The stranger held out his right arm in front of him and closed his hand tightly when he finished his words.

"Mr…But the opinion of Johann never represented the will of Family Malkal", the elder brother of Johann and Relia intended to explain, reasoned and resolved the crisis caused by his foolish younger brother before too late. However...

"As a member of Family Malkal, his statement carries more than enough weight for such declaration", the stranger clearly showed that he refused to accept the explanation from the Family Malkal when suddenly a large object appeared in the sky and touched down on the ground behind him. Akito immediately stands in front of Reila and shielded her from possible dangerous and escaped with her if necessary when the bodyguards of Family Malkal surrounded Johann and his elder brothers. It is because what they saw is nothing but an unknown Tactical Surface Fighter with auto cannon in its both hand and they are aimed to nowhere but Johann and his men.

"It is always the one with a bigger gun can talk louder, no matter the time and no matter the place", the stranger spoke to the members of Family Malkal in his extremely cold voice. "I believe that I have sent too much time in here and I have seen more than enough, please excuse my leave tonight and continue to enjoy your party; have a nice evening Gentlemen of Family Malkal because the next time we meet each other, the ultimate result would never be pleasure!"

Reila listened to the stranger's statement carefully, since it is impossible for a lone TSF suddenly appeared at the capital without any interception from the locate defense force. In short, there are two possibilities: the first one is that the stranger had the self-confidence to defeat all the interceptors from the capital defense TSF units by his own and forced his way out or he had the permission from the ruling council as well as the high command of military so that he can travel his way directly into the capital by his TSF legally. In fact, the second possibility is more worry to Reila when compare to the first one; since the unknown person clearly showed that he had the connection with General Smilas as well as enough political interfere power to direct and openly challenge the position of Family Malkal and its allies!

"Wait a moment", Reila asked when the stranger finished his statement to the Family Malkal and turned around; prepare to abroad his unknown TSF when Johann and his men are being gunpoint by the TSF's auto cannons. "Just who are you?"

"Just address me as Warlock for now, Lieutenant Colonel Reila Malkal", the stranger turned around and replied. "Lieutenant Hyuga…the Knight of "Hannibal's Ghost", I am looking forward to meet you again in the battlefield!"

After his words, the stranger entered his TSF and it flew to the night sky before it completely disappeared within the thin air.

Since then, the Family of Malkal began to lose its ground to its opponents from political and military fields; started from the ECTSF ( European Combat Tactical Surface Fighter ) Program that resulted as the development of EF-2000 Typhoon as the 3rd Generation and main host TSF of European Union Force besides the Rafale. Although its members remained their wealthy lives when their incomes are not affected in the surface, it is slowly losing its interfere power to both field to the point that when people still showed their respect to the family in the surface, no one in the society of nobles really care about having any business partnership with it. It is because for those allied themselves with Family Malkal in their quests for power would face the ultimately fate of destruction but the Malkal would somehow remain unharmed. Due to this, the name of Malkals became a forbidden word and is being isolated from society of nobles. In short, no one really wants anything to do with the Malkals and rumors had suggested that the family is somehow cursed by the devil.

However, there is an exception when Reila Malkal continued to promote to higher rank and position in the European Union Force and able to enlarge the "W-0" Athena from the original Flight size to the Wing size TSF combat unit under the support of General Smilas and the mysterious associates hidden within her shadow.

In fact, "W-0" Athena is considered the counterpart of United Nation Force Project Alternative IV A-01 Special Task Force, Japan Empire Imperial Royal Guard 77th Tactical Armor Wing "Kamui" or Raven Network Order of the Mirage Knight in European Union Force. It is an extremely elite TSF special force capable to accomplish mission objectives that regular force never had a single change to success and is known as one of the top five TSF combat units of European Union Force besides the Federal Republic of Germany Army's ( United Nations Force European Region Army ) 44th Tactical Armor Battalion "Cerberus" and the French Army 13th Regiment "Dragoons".

After several numbers of conflicts, either on the surface or hidden in the shadow, Reila had secured her position ( thanks to the show of force from"W-0" Athena and rumor among the noble society had actually believe that the "W-0" Athena became her personal guards after she is appointed as its commander ), made her name and stood her own ground for enough interfere power for political and military to the point that her arrange marriage to Family Malkal had been called off by its head of family.

Nevertheless, rumor had suggested that such arrangement is the price for Family Malkal to pay for and in exchange for its return to the society of nobles…

Return to the time of a week after the Japan Empire's Capital is relocated from Tokyo to Sendai:

Not far away from the newly constructed supreme shotgun castle, there are two persons standing under a tree and watched the castle silently. Although both of them had been there for almost an hour, one of them still decided to leave when a voice appeared in the air.

"After an hour of consideration and you only decide to leave? Why are you here at the first place?"

As the girl turned around to face the voice when her protector immediately stood in front of her, they only found that someone they known too well ( or maybe not ) is standing right in front of them.

"I cannot do that, since it would be a political problem for elder sister if someone sees my present…"

"I can understand the reason for your choice to withdraw even it is actually the best chance to meet your twin elder sister face to face since both of you are forced to separate from each other because of some foolish believes of tradition…in fact, personally I don't believe that there are curse that worse than the mankind face the absolute extinction by BETA. However, what's the point for you to agree with her decision, Shirogane?" It is not the first time for you to meet the Supreme Shogun Koubuin personally and you clearly realized that what the true wish for your hime is!"

"Hime…what are you talking about…"

Being completely isolated the complaint from the girl in blue hair, the third newly appearance person continued to ask the famous Silver Savior to do something extremely non-sense and illegal.

"Look at the fact, the castle is possible for us to break-in and then leave before anyone could realize what had actually happened only because it is not completed yet! Since the castle is going to serve as the General Headquarter of the Imperial Royal Guard, it would be guarded and protected by TSFs besides regular security personnel. In short, no one would be interested to hunt down by the wrathful members of Imperial Royal Guard after being discovered within its restriction zone. Furthermore, it is the oath of yours to fulfill the wish of those you hold dear…or you are going to eat your own words after all…"

"Stop it and please don't put such weight and responsible to the shoulder of Takeru", the girl stepped forward in front of her knight and spoke to the said person. "It is my own decision and has nothing to do with anyone…"

Continue to isolate the girl's statement; he continued to speak to Shirogane.

"You have two options in here; you can either carry the hime of yours in the "Princess Carry" style and escort her to the destination that she wished for", the said person had the intention to finish the conversation once and for all. "Or I would just take and throw her inside the bedroom of Supreme Shogun Koubuin; short and simple."

Instead of replying his statement in words, the Silver Savior gently held his beloved hime with his both arm in"Princess Carry" style before she could complaint.

"Let's go and lead the way", the Silver Savior replied seriously to the said person but gently to his hime in his arms. "Please hold me tight, Meiya; since we are going to our destination through the rooftop!"

( Background Music: Dragon Fight from Legend of the Dragon Kings )

"Rooftop but how…."

Before Meiya could finish her question, she found that Shirogane and the said person had jumped up to the rooftops from the ground and continued to advance to their destination in the sky; when she could see the members of Imperial Royal Guard are located in their position for guard or patrol duties.

""Do you know the location of our destination?" The Silver Savior asked.

"Of course", the said person known as Warlock and Colin to Takeru and Meiya replied proudly. "Since the Supreme Shotgun Castle is one of my creations after all!"

Inside the shogun's private quarter, a young girl is reading a book on the wooden table. She stood up from her chair and spoke to the open windows.

"Who are you? Identify yourself!"

A young girl was being pushed forward and spoke to the other girl within the shogun's quarter.

"Elder sister, it's me, Meiya."

"Meiya, what are you…..how can you get in here from the first place without the alert of security?"

However, before Meiya could continue her words to her beloved twin elder sister, someone is being kicked into the room and when the said person got up from the floor immediately, he kneed in front of Yuuhi, lowed his head and spoke to her respectfully.

"Please forgive my action of interfere, your highness; since I am going to leave immediately…"

"Please raise and stay, Sir Shirogane; it is my honor to see you again in a more personal situation after what had you done for the empire and our people and so far", Yuuhi held both of the hands from Meiya with her own tightly and is smiling gently to the Silver Savior. "Furthermore, thank you for bringing Meiya to me again…Sir Takeru!"

"!"

Both Takeru and Meiya are caught in total surprised when their heard the words from Yuuhi, since she supposed not to address Takeru in such way unless…

"It is good to see both of you again and I would like to say, Meiya is not the only one to have the memory from the last loop", Yuuhi offered a place for Takeru to sit ( or kneed actually ) when Meiya is sitting beside her around the table. "I believe that we had a lot to talk about, both official and private. However, I believe that there is another person with you during your journey to here?"

"If you are talking about Coin, he jumped down and left after he kicked me into the room", Takeru replied calm but still a little bit angry for his ally's childish action when answered the question from Yuuhi. At the same time, he looked at the almost identity twin carefully.

In fact, Yuuhi and Meiya were twin sisters from House Koubuin. However, since the elder council of House Koubuin believes that the appearance of two heiresses would only result as internal conflict and ultimate destruction to the Five Grand Noble House systems which secretly governed the country since the beginning of empire history, Meiya was forced to separate from Yuuhi and raised by House Hitsurugi, the sub-house of House Koubuin. Suddenly, five shadows appeared behind the twin sisters and kneed down respectfully, although the fact clearly showed that they are also surprised for the present of Silver Savior.

"Tsukuyomi?"

"Yes your highness. We have to apology because the intruder that entered the restriction zone had escaped. We have awakened any punishment given by yours." First Lieutenant Tsukuyomi Maya replied on behalf of her twin young sister Lieutenant Tsukuyomi Mana and her three subordinates Second Lieutenant Kamiyo Tatsumi, Second Lieutenant Tomoe Yukino and Second Lieutenant Ebisu Minagi; although the three of them are also known as three idiots to Takeru in the parallel world without the invasion of BETA.

"You don't need to say something like that. If someone could arrival here with my younger sister without alerting the security from Imperial Royal Guard and escape from you, the current leader of shotakon ninja, and the members of 19th Independence Guard Flight when all of you are fighting together, he is either a messenger from Heaven or devil from Hell. If he really wants to harm me or Meiya at the first place, no one could stop him in time."

"We will find out the intruder and make him paid for his action."

"Not necessary, since the one you are looking for is no one but a one-man-army that capable to hold the entire battle group of BETA alone on the line", Yuuhi replied in the voice of supreme shogun Koubuin. "You can leave and I required some primary time with my younger sister and Sir Takeru. Please contact House Hitsurugi that my younger sister and Sir Takeru would be guests of mine tonight!"

"Your Highness, but…" Maya intended to reason with Yuuhi for what is going to happen about such arrangement became public when Mana and her three subordinates somehow did not feel surprised by instead; felt happy and welcome as well as support the decision from her highness!

"You have my words as an order from Supreme Shogun Koubuin acting on behalf of the emperor", the voice from Yuuhi became cold and dangerous. "I am not asking for your opinion about it; instead I am ordering you to follow it, is that clear?!"

"As your wish, your highness!"

"Good to hear that from you, First Lieutenant Tsukuyomi. Now please excuse us, since I need some private moment for myself and to my guests."

After the ninja leader and the members of 19th Imdepedence Guard Fight disappeared from air, Yuuhi spoke to Meiya and Takeru again. "Let's we begin, since we will have more than enough conversation for tonight…"

Meanwhile, Colin wondered the reason for his totally illogical action earlier. Originally, he just wanted to create a chance of twin sisters' reunion and introduction of Odin the Silver Savior to Yuuhi in a more personal level by kicked him inside her quarter but leaving without his identity discovered by others. Unfortunately, Colin ended up ran into an engagement with the present leader of shotakon ninja as well as the members of 19th Independence Guard Flight at the same time! Although he did end up in similar situation in his former loops during this incident, it is still a surprise to him when he found that he had to fight against five of them in melee combat at the same time in order to escape in a single piece. Being women for their young age, they did give Colin quite a bit trouble but still a challenge fight for their skills and group tactics against a single opponent ( Unlike the White Angel of Freedom, Colin did have hardship for disarm or disable his opponents instead of eliminate them ); since there is no reason for him to eliminate their existence under the current situation. In fact, Colin would like to enjoy the fight more in normal situation but as long as he is still in the dressed uniform of United Nation Force, it would be troublesome if his identity was being found…

"Who are you?" Just after Colin had landed on the ground from the top of a tree, he heard a voice in front of him. The owner of the voice was a young girl in traditional Japanese clothing which means she was either related to the Five Grand Noble Houses or Imperial Royal Guard. In fact, she showed no fear to him, although Colin should be a stranger to her, especially at the mid-night.

Instead of answered her question, Colin jumped up and hidden himself behind the tree when another two person approached to their location. Both of them wore the orange uniform of Imperial Royal Guard when the male eishi had the rank of major and the female eishi had the rank of lieutenant.

"It's good that you are safe, Kaguya. It's dangerous to walk around in the mid-night, although the area is secured and restricted by the Imperial Royal Guard. It's someone here with you?"

"No, I am alone", the young girl who was being addressed as Kaguya replied. "I am apology to let both of you worry, Subaru and Hokuto. Please escort me to my quarter and may I ask, something had happened?"

"It seemed that someone is either brave or foolish enough to have enough courage to break-in the Supreme Shogun Castle for unknown intention and the members of Imperial Royal Guard that safeguard the castle is searching for the intruder as we speak", Hokuto replied before her younger brother, the head of House Sumeragi in military service, could reply. "However…it seems that you are happy for something, Kaguya. Care to talk about it?"

"Do you believe in fateful encounter, Subaru and Hokuto?" Kaguya replied with a mysterious smile on her face that suppose never appeared her age and physique.

After they left, Colin left the Imperial Royal Guard restriction zone immediately. Fortunately, for someone liked the Kaguya, the mistress of House Sumeragi and representative of Sumeragi Concern; a large conglomerate founded by the Sumeragi House, she would only focus her attention at elite members of Imperial Royal Guard and Imperial Japan Mainland Defense Force…Despite her age and physique, she possesses a strong will and is highly influential amongst the Five Grand Noble Houses and Supreme Shogun Koubuin. She is named after Kaguya, the main character of what is considered to be the oldest Japanese folktale.

Colin originally believe that she is going to forget a nameless officer from United Nation Force in the next day…but the fact had proved that it is absolutely a mistakes afterward.

A few days after the incident occurred at the Supreme Shogun Castle and the establishment of Imperial Royal Guard Special External Operation Squadron "White Fang", Yui had been invited by Kaguya for a personal visit as a friend, since both of them known each other since their childhood. Being led and followed the maid, Yui entered the room where Kaguya is presented and sitting next to the round wooden table on her chair. She asked the servant to offer a seat for Yui to sit down when Yui bowed to Kaguya respectfully.

"It had been a while for us to see each other and it is my honor to being invited, mistress Sumeragi", Yui spoke to Kaguya before she sat down on the chair when the maid offered her a cup of green tea and placed the cup on the table.

"First of all I seem and invited you as a friend so no formal address in here", Kaguya replied with a gentle smile on her face. "In fact, congratulation for your survival during the Battle of Kyoto and being appointed as the squadron commander of newly formed White Fang. I have to apologize that I cannot present during the establishment because of my duty on behalf of the emperor."

"You don't have to mistress…."

"…Kaguya…"

"But…."

"…Kaguya…" x 2

Under the aura of unseen pressure from the mistress of House Sumeragi, Yui finally decided to give up and addressed her friend by her name even in her a strict character.

"Kaguya, you don't have to; since anyone would realize that nothing is more important to carry out the duty on behalf of the emperor from anything as long as we are members from Imperial Royal Guard and the Five Grand Noble Houses."

"I see, so Yui have you received the truth mission of White Fang from her highness?"

"I have."

"Care to tell me what is the mission objective is about…as a friend?"

"…."

"Anyone besides you know about the truth mission from her highness?"

"Second Lieutenant Iwami Aki, Second Lieutenant Noto Izumi, Second Lieutenant Kai Shimako and Second Lieutenant Yamashiro Kazusa know about the mission as well", Yui replied. "However, I never agreed their decision…."

"However, it is their decision after all", Kaguya replied happily after Yui is addressing her name like her friends in the White Fang Squadron. "Under such situation, you have no right to against their decision, although you are the squadron commander. Furthermore, care to tell me more about the legendary eishi, Warlock the Steel Messiah? It is because after the Battle of Kyoto, I can only see him from far away before he left with the Archangel."

During their conversation, Yui explained how their encounter Colin at the first time inside the Imperial Royal Guard Academy and only realized that he is the instructor of their class on the next day. Furthermore, how his shocking education during his first class and then followed by his extremely abnormal methods of training that resulted as the most fear and infamous devil instructor in the academy, although he did provide them with materials, consist of all the skills, techniques and knowledge for them to be more effective to fight against BETA and how to survive from the battle, that beyond the provision from the academy regular training. However, the most shocking discovery for them about him is when the time he revealed parts of his plan to them which included the development and production of the 3rd Generation TSF TYPE-00 Takemikaduti Series to the Imperial Royal Guard in order to replace the aged TYPE-82 / F-4J Kai Zuikaku and the development and production of the 3rd Generation TSF TYPE-04 Shiranui Second to his allies; later known as the United Nation Force A-01 Special Task Force Valkyrie Squadron of Alternative Four Project. Furthermore, he had already foreseen the Battle of Kyoto and its result one year ago even before the Korean peninsula falls. From this point, Yui and her friends clearly realized that he is no longer a regular lieutenant from the United Nation Force. However, after the encounter with the unknown TSFs known as ZGMF-X09A Justice and ZGMF-X10A Freedom from the flying battleship Archangel, Yui and her friends had no idea about the identity of Colin anymore; since he actually held the rank and authority for Operative Lieutenant Commander from Alternative Four Project, his knowledge about the unknown reinforcement from the Archangel and eventually, his truth character of Warlock, the legend Steel Messiah from the Asia Continent forefront. Last but not least, he is related to House Aoki, one of the noble houses from the Imperial Royal Guard.

Nevertheless, Yui did keep part of her connection with Colin as a secret to anyone, since it is an offer from Colin that Yui agreed to accept and kept it as a secret for her life as long as she lived.

"Do you know what the people in Five Grand Noble Houses and Imperial Royal Guard are now thinking of you, Yui?" After hearing the more personally story of the legendary Warlock, Kaguya replied in her mysterious smile that made Yui sweat drop. "It seemed that you never realized the value of yours after the Battle of Kyoto."

"The value of mine…what are you talking about Kaguya?"

"It seemed that you are so native after all", Kaguya put her hand on her forehead. "Look, being a newly graduated Second Lieutenant from the Imperial Royal Guard Academy is never something strange and has enough weight to catch the attention from people in position like mine. However, being appointed as the commander by her highness personally on behalf of the emperor as the newly established squadron at the same time is never something normal; not to mention the said squadron is given the honor to fight beside the Warlock during the Battle of Kyoto and being entrusted the most advanced and powerful Tactical Surface Fighters from her highness on behalf of the emperor."

"The honor should be ours, since it is the offer from Colin…Operative Lieutenant Commander Bertram to us so that we can fight beside him during the Battle of Kyoto!"

"Colin…I see; so this is the actually situation", Kaguya used her hand to cover her mouth when she heard the reply from Yui. In fact, for unknown reason, her action made Yui quite uncomfortable. "However, we all known that among the students that personally instructed and trained by the Legendary Warlock, Second Lieutenant Takamura Yui is the leader of the group and its considered the second person that had a close connection with the Steel Messiah besides her highness than anyone from the empire; a much closer connection than those who hold more power in the Five Grand Noble Houses and Imperial Royal Guard!"

"But that's never the case, Colin did value his connection with his family members beyond anything…or I should say, the same value to her high highness but never mine!" Yui still remember she turned down the offer from him with her friends to join his organization in order to service their royalty to the empire and the Imperial Royal Guard. Nevertheless, Colin still seemed them as his companions during the war for mankind survival against the extinction from BETA. In fact, Colin didn't care where their royalty laid as long as they had the common goal to fight for the Never Ending Tomorrow of Humanity!

"Colin…again, it is the second time you have addressed the legendary Steel Messiah in so personal level, I wonder what is going to happen and people will talk about it if they know such situation", Kaguya put down her cup of tea after she drank it. "No matter what you are going to explain, people still looked at the fact that the members of White Fang Squadron did fight besides the legendary Steel Messiah during the Battle of Kyoto. Unlike the other Twin Swords from the United Nation Force Project Alternative IV A-01 Special Task Force, Odin the Silver Savior, that always fight besides the 01 Valkyrie Squadron in the battlefield; Warlock is always fight alone even in the worst and completely outnumber situation. Nevertheless, rumor did suggested that there are several TSF combat units that actually supporting his operations around the world. Furthermore, I would like to remind you that the person known as Colin Z Bertram never had any relative family members in the official record in our world! For all the reasons mentioned about, rumor suggested that besides her highness, Second Lieutenant Takamura Yui is actually another liaison from the empire to the Warlock that he is willing to accept personally but no one else! In fact, rumors had suggested that some people in higher positions started to worry and fear for your existence because of your possible interfere to the ultimate decision of Warlock! For other rumors that are less serious but more interesting to me…are you one of his harems like the other members of White Fang, Yui? Please answer my question honestly as a friend!"

"What…what are you talking about, Kaguya?" Yui fell down from her seat when the color of her face turned red and replied. "Like what you have mentioned, it is just rumor and never be truth! Besides, Colin is too focusing on his path and accomplished his ultimate objective for the survival of mankind to the point that he had no intention for any romantic relationship with anyone!"

"It is the third time for you the address the name of Warlock in personal level", Kaguya spoke to herself silently and enjoyed the view in front of her when Yui fell to the ground. She spoke to her again after Yui sat down on her seat again. "Is it the truth, Yui? For my knowledge, men always had their physical need from women; especially for the true hero that enjoys physical pleasures like Warlock and it is actually surprised to me that he doesn't have a harem for him to release his stress. It is because it is imaginable and expectable that he is one of the persons that carried the heaviest weight on his shoulder in our world. Or are you saying he had no interest to women but…"

"No way… Colin said that he is actually a normal man!"

"Then I would recommend you to secure your own position in his harem, Yui", after toying the mind of her childhood friend with strict character enough, Kaguya spoke to Yui in her serious and business voice as the mistress of House Sumeragi. "Because of him being one of the most powerful men in our world, Colin…please excuses and allows me to address the name of Warlock in a more personal level, more than enough people would like to create collection with him once he revealed himself to public; since it is impossible to fight against the BETA in planetary scale without the interfere of political business in our world. Although personally I never agree to use a person as a tool to accomplish the mission objective for greater good; it is still one of the most effective way and I am no surprised that some people are planning something like that as we speak…Not to mention that the people had such idea is not restricted to the empire!"

Yui is freeze and speechless after hearing the statement from Kaguya, since her never thought about such situation even after she received the hidden or truth mission of the White Fang Squadron from Supreme Shogun Koubuin. In fact, although Kaguya and Yui are in the same age, their mindset is totally difference and the mindset of Kaguya is actually similar to Kei Shimako. For Yui, she had no intention for any personal gain besides serving her best for the wellbeing of the empire and its people by following the path of a member of the Imperial Royal Guard.

Looking at the action from her friends, Kaguya believe that their conversation should be concluded in here, since it is quite late in the day when she summoned one of the maids in the house. "I believe that you have to take your time to reconsidered your position from now on, Yui; since your current position besides Colin can be either considered a blessing or a curse, depend how the view of yourself and the view from other people. As a friend, it is my advice and I hope that you are well prepared for the incoming challenge as an adult; since being a member from Five Grand Noble Houses and Imperial Royal Guard in our age means that we never have the chance to experience the life of a normal girl from the beginning! However, it is important for us to find our own happiness if possible so that we never feel regret for our lives!"

As Kaguya saw her Yui got into the vehicle that arranged by her to take her friend home, she spoke to herself when the vehicle left in her view. "You still never realize the weight of your shoulder when the time comes, Yui; the responsible and the choice of yours can alter the incoming future of empire…no, the entire world during the incoming future when everything has to be started…"

Back to the present timeline of Imperial Japan Mainland Defense Force 5121 Squadron:

Looking at the totally nine units of TSF-TYPE-89 / F-15J Kagerou that had just completed their upgrade operation in front of her, Motoko had to admit that it is a wonder in her point of view. It is because even with her connection to the quartermaster, it is still impossible for her to get all the require spare parts and supplies to complete all the TSFs upgrade at the same and short period of time thanked to the connection from Colin's hidden associates. Furthermore, the bonus supplies currently located at the base are able to support the 5121 Squadron for enhance operations for three years! Combine the combat abilities for the TSF-TYPE-89 / F-15J Kagerou that completely equal to the F-15E Strike Eagle in term of speed, mobility and power, Motoko had the self-confidence that their newly upgrade TSFs would be more than enough to handle regular BETA battle group as well as any TSF opponents as long as they are not 3rd Generation TSF like those advanced TSFs deployed by the Imperial Royal Guard or United Nation Force Project Alternative IV A-01 Special Task Force 01 Valkyrie Squadron.

Meanwhile, the eishis from the 5121 Squadron had suffered the inferno training from the newly introduced simulation training provided by United Nation Force Project Alternative IV A-01 Special Task Force as well as the new OS known as XM-3. Similar to those eishis that used the newly introduced OS instead of the one they used to, the eishis from 5121 Squadron either fell down and their TSFs hit the ground hard or their TSFs being torn apart during the simulation training to the point that it would became nothing but a worst night for the maintenance team to repair and get the damage TSFs to be operational again and again. Fortunately, in his point of view, there is no drawback to anyone as long as the eishis only torn apart their TSFs in the simulators. In fact, the performance of 5121 Squadron's eishis are much better than several cadets from Imperial Royal Guard Academy during their training. Furthermore, no one had the strength left to complain anything because they have to master and got used to the extremely high mobility and abnormal maneuver introduced by the United Nation Force Project Alternative IV A-01 Special Task Force!

After almost two month of suffering in the inferno, the eishis eventually could master all the skills introduced by the United Nation Force Project Alternative IV A-01 Special Task Force and able to accomplish even the seem-to-be most extreme combat situation against multiple waves of BETA invasion. However…

"Playtime is over", Colin spoke to the members of Command Post and the Command Officers of 5121 Squadron when he changed the simulation program without informed the eishis inside the simulators. "Let the truth war for survival and no rules of engagement begin!"

After the program had been changed by Colin, the eishis inside the simulator found themselves facing the situation when the unknown large strain that once appeared at the last stage in Battle of Kyoto appeared and released a large number of BETA reinforcement. As being surrounded by overwhelming hostile forces, the formation of 5121 Squadron had been torn apart followed the destruction of its eishis; even Kariya known as Shikon 1 had tried his best and did what he had to, he is eventually killed by a Fort class strains after his Kagerou is destroyed. In conclusion, Mai is the last one for being destroyed by BETA before the simulation ended; it is because Atsushi had shielded and protected her with his own TSF. Furthermore, Colin discovered that Atsushi is the eishi that able to adept the suddenly change of situation occurred in the war zone and his performance is considered the best one among the 5121 Squadron after he changed the program.

"What the hell had happen?" Once came out from the simulator, Tasiro asked the members of CO that responsible for the training program in the simulators. "We never expect such situation is part of the training…"

"Always expect the unexpected in the battlefield, especially when your opponents are the BETA strains that never considered the loss of its own kind as long as they can tear us apart", Colin replied in the place of the members of CP. "Learn to adept the situation in the reality is always the key for survival during the war against BETA and I would recommend all of you to return to your simulators; since this is only the beginning for the enhanced training!"

"You are enjoying it, don't you", Youhei spoke to Colin in his extremely angry voice. "You are enjoying to see us how we are suffering from the training arranged by yours…just because you cannot become an eishi for yourself, the Outcast of…"

However, before Youhei could finish his words, someone hit his face extremely hard in order to stop his nothing but foolish actions. For everyone surprised, even to Colin, the one that took such an extremely action is no one other than the always calm and composed Mio.

"Behave and respect yourself as an eishi of 5121 Squadron and a member of Imperial Japan Mainland Defense Force", it is the only words that Mio is willing to speak to Youhei in her extreme aggressive voice. "I know that you are an idiot but still…at least showed some respect to your senior officer and there is something that you supposed never say about it; especially you have no idea about the story behind!"

"Both of you stand down immediate and it is an order", Tadataka spoke to Mio and Youhei in order to call off their actions. "It seemed that everyone had done enough today so I would like to call off the remaining training today and as the commander of 5121 Squadron, I would like to rearrange the training tomorrow, do you have any opinion about it, Technical Lieutenant Aoki?"

"I have no problem with it."

"Good, then dismiss everyone but Mio and Youhei, come to my office after you get yourself clean up; since there is something that I would like to ask both of you personally!"

At the rooftop of the 5121 Squadron base, Colin is looking at the dawn in the sky when someone walked towards him from behind.

"According from our finding, it seemed that someone had email the information of your background and your relationship with the House Aoki to Youhei a few days ago", Mio replied. "Class Representative had ordered a background check to all the personnel might relate to the incident after the arrival of yours but so far nothing irregular had been discovered."

"I believe that First Lieutenant Zengyo should call off the investigation, since it is a waste of time and manpower because it is never a secret for my assignment to 5121 Squadron. However, I did feel surprised that someone is willing to waste the time for causing me trouble during my assignment here."

"Any idea for the one that used Takigawa as the pawn for his or her own gain?"

"Who knows, since there are more than enough people that believe me do not have the right to carry the surname of House Aoki."

"And you are still feeling alright with it?"

"As long as it would ensure no harm would come to my family, I am okay with it before the time comes. However, although I have to say thank you for your action earlier; you really don't have to do it anyway."

"Listen, Colin Aoki, I do what I did because I would like to hit the face of that idiot hard a long time ago; it is not for your sake in any means so don't misunderstand my intention!"

"I see…"

"I am Instructor Sakaue to all members of 5121 Squadron; we have order from the Imperial Japan Mainland Defense Force General Headquarter that multiple number of BETA battle groups appeared and 5121 Squadron is given order to launch! I repeat, all members of 5121 Squadron, prepare to launch!"

"Let's go, Mio, we talk about the rest after the operation is over!"

…Above the sky of the battlefield…

"This is CV Alpha 5 and CV Alpha 6. T minus sixty seconds until we pass above the target."

"This is General Headquarter, Acknowledged."

"Weather of destination is snowing. Visibility level….two. Starting enemy scanner."

"All units do a final check on the situation. Only small targets have been confirmed in mission area D-50 so far." As the deputy commander, Keigo gave out the order to all the eishis inside their Tactical Surface Fighters.

"Storm Vanguard will be Shikon 1 Kariya."

"Strike Vanguard will be Shikon 2 Tasiro and Shikon 8 Shibamura"

"Gun Sweeper will by Shikon 4 Takigawa"

"Gun Interceptor will be Shikon 6 Wakamiya"

"Rush Guard will be Shikon 5 Mibyura and Shikon 9 Hayami."

"Impact Guard will be Shikon 3 Setoguchi and Shikon 7 Kuruso."

"Please wait for a moment", Mio spoke to Keigo through the communicator. "Shikon 5 requests to be position of Strike Vanguard!"

"Request denied", Tadataka replied. If you wish to be the Strike Vanguard, work on your marksmanship."

"This is CV Alpha 5 and CV Alpha 6! Beginning descent."

"Roger"

In the battlefield, TYPE-90 Main Battle Tank and mobile missile platforms fired their main guns and missiles from long range until the new order was update from general headquarter.

"All infiltration units close in. Engineer corps, cease cover fire."

After received the new order, the tanks and mobile missile platforms began to fall back from their offense positions.

"Release the TSFs" Tadataka gave out the order.

"Roger", Keigo replied. "Locked disarmed. Shikon 1 Green, Shikon 2 Green, Shikon 3 Green, Shikon 4 Green, Shikon 5 Green, Shikon 6 Green, Shikon 7, Green, Shikon 8 Green, Shikon 9 Green. All Unit are Green. Five, Four, Three, Two One…Launch!" After his words, totally nine units of fully armed TSF-TYPE-89 / F-15J Kagerou were launched from CV Alpha 5 and CV Alpha 6 and landed on the ground which covered by snow in white. At the moment of launch, Colin's voice somehow appeared in Mio's mind before leaving the rooftop, "Make sure you come back alive, no matter what happen during the battle!"

"So this is the only words that you would like to say to me after all these years?", Mio spoke to herself silently but chose to focus and threw herself to the incoming battle.

After all the TSFs were launched from their Carrier Vessel, the giant air carrier relocated its position above the"Metallic Particle Cloud" in order to prevent the possible threat from Laser class and Heavt Laser class BETA.

"The snow is just horrible. This suck!" Youhei spoke to the other eishis of 5121 Squadron.

"The scanners aren't working well because of the heavy snow. Maximum setting is about seventy to eighty." Followed by Youhei, Setoguchi spoke to the others.

"Everyone, let's move." Kariya replied.

"Okay" Youhei replied.

As the 5121 Squadron was moving forwards, explosion could be heard within the battlefield. Mio's Kagerou turned its direction and armed its TYPE-87 36mm Auto Cannon. In fact, the nightmare from her last battle still somehow affected her performance.

"Mibuya-san, calm down. It's just the other Flights or Squadrons attacking." Atsushi spoke to Mio again in order to calm her down. In fact, Colin secretly asked Atsushi to keep an eye on Mio if possible. It was because it is impossible for her close to die experience could not recover immediately.

"I know that!" Mio replied.

"Hey now, get a grip of yourself!" Youhei spoke to Mio, although his originally intention was to reduce the friction at this moment. "Getting shot by an ally won't be fully."

"If you don't like bullets…", Mio spoke to Youhei while unfold the TYPE 74 Long Blade at the Mount Pylon. "How about my blade instead?" Although Mio never spoke out the follow sentence, her silent threat is good enough for Youhei and made his Kagerou to step backward.

"Help me, Setoguchi!"

Although Youhei was calling for help, Setoguchi was instead, more willing to see how the hot-headed idiot being "took care" by the ice maiden. However, it seemed that before they could search and destroyed the BETA, their opponents came to search for them instead.

"Here they come! 3 o'clock!" Setoguchi warned his teammates when the alert was on; radar showed that a group of Tank class BETA was moving towards their direction.

Mio was the first one to fire her rifle but she missed. At the same time, a large number of Tank class strains and a number of Grappler class stains had the intention to surround the 5121 Squadron.

"I missed"

"They moved to 8 o'clock!" Tasiro gave out her warning while Atsushi, Mai and Youhei's Kagerou are moved to the counter position and attacked the incoming Grappler class BETA strains.

"Hayami, Shibamura, above you!" A small group of Tank class BETA attempted to jump from a nearby building towards the two Kagerou when Setoguchi were giving out his warning. Mai responded in firing both rifle of her TSF's 36mm Auto Cannon in both hand; resulted as the total elimination of hostile forces. When the TSFs of 5121 Squadron were fighting the overwhelming number of BETA strains, a single Tank class strain silently approached Setoguchi's Kagerou. It jumped over and intended to assault the said TSF from the sky but is unfortunately; shot down by the sniper of 5121 Squadron but its blood still covered the said TSF. During the impact, Setoguchi upgraded their present situation to the command post as well as general headquarter from the forefront.

"This is Imperial Japan Mainland Defense Force 5121Squadron; we have made contact to the enemy. I repeated! This is 5121Squadron; we have made contact to the enemy."

Back to the battlefield which the 5121 Squadron was fighting for their lives, Mio had suffered a direct hit from a Destroyer class strain and it attempted to finish its job by crushing the said TSF with its front armor.

"Dodge it, Mibuya-san", shouted Atsushi.

Mio's Kagerou barely escaped the assault from her opponent and the Destroyer class strain crushed inside the building of her former position. Atsushi's Kagerou armed its 36mm Auto Cannon at the back of the Destroyer class strain and fire a number of ammo towards its back and killed it.

"First wave has been destroyed. Corresponding units will begin refueling."

As the order was given out, a number of ground vehicles which carried the Type 87 mobile support cargo arrived to the refuel points and began to refuel the TSFs with the supplies after their engagement with the BETA, included weapons, ammo, missiles etc. from their cargoes.

"Enemy main force has split up into two and has gathered behind 5121Squadron", Followed by the words of a female combat control operator in the Command Centre, the other female combat control operator reported to their commander that oversaw the operation, aka Countess and she finally ordered the employment of the newly introduced secret weapon from the Imperial United Naval Sixth Fleet.

"Confirmed the launch of S-11 Special Tactical Shells from the Imperial United Naval Sixth Fleet.", Keigo spoke to Tadataka immediately once he was updated by Command Centre of General Headquarter.

"All TSFs will break through the enemy's detachment corps. After that, please evacuate from the city immediately."

"We can't do that so easily", Setoguchi complained to Tadataka when he was fighting for his lives with Mio and Youhei as a group. Atsushi and Mai had broken off the formation in order to assistance allies that called for immediately reinforcement. Before their separation, Atsushi asked Setoguchi and Takigawa to keep an eye on Mio without her knowledge.

Flash-Back before the employment of S-11 Special Tactical Shells from the Imperial United Naval Sixth Fleet is given by the General Headquarter.

"So, the boring Colin asked you to keep Mibuya out of trouble, right? Never expected such a poker face liked him would interest in ice maiden", Setoguchi spoke to Atsushi before he and Mai's Kagerou are separated from the squadron.

"Just keep an eye on her without her knowledge", Mai spoke to Setoguchi. "Colin actually told me he would absolutely put Mibuya into reserve assignment if he was in Tadataka's place."

"Get it", Takigawa replied. "Don't worry, we take care the rest! In fact, I never expected that she would hit my face so hard…it seemed that I have said something very foolish…"

"What are you talking about?" Mio asked.

"Nothing important", Atsushi replied. "Shibamura-san, let go."

…End of Flash-Back…

"You don't have time to complain", Tadataka replied. "There is a river two thousand meters to the east. Please use it as trench."

So, the war between the TSFs and the BETA continued while the Imperial United Naval Sixth Fleet prepared to release its secret weapons. Everyone within the war zone was fighting for their lives so that they could live for another day.

Inside the cafeteria of 5121Squadron, the cook, Haruka and Nonomi was baring a cake for the incoming Christmas party.

"This one's barked perfectly", the cook said. "How are you doing, Nonomi?"

Nonomi only replied in smile while doing her job.

"That looks great, Good Job!"

"Why don't you taste it?" Nonomi asked.

"Let's see", the cook said.

"Yummy ( Taste Good ) ?"

"This is really good, you did great!"

"So, both of them…I understand. All right." Hisamoi put down the phone while a shadow disappeared outside his office.

Meanwhile, abroad the CV Alpha Five, Youhei hit the control panel of his TSF angrily while Takayuki and Mio remain in silence.

Flash-Back Part 01.

"5121 Squadron has defeated seventy percent of Tank class BETA strains." One of the combat control operators reported to her commander, aka Countess within the command center.

"Incoming message from the IWS Ikaruga ( Yamato class Battleship and the Flagship of Sixth Fleet ), the SD-11 Special Tactical Shells are ready to be fire as we speak and they can fire the new weapons once they have our order!"

"All flights and squadrons in deployment begin withdrawing." Countess gave out her order. "I repeat, all flights and squadron in deployment begin withdrawing."

"Roger", Tadataka replied. "5121 Squadron will now begin to pull out. All TSF units, operation completed and immediately withdraws from the area."

"Roger" After its forefront eishis responded in union, 5121 Squadron began to withdraw from war zone.

"Mibuya, hurry, we have to go!" Youhei spoke to Mio when he eliminated a number of Grappler class BETA strains with his TSF's 36mm Auto cannon.

"I know that", Mio replied after she cut another Grappler class strain in half with the TYPE-74 Long Blade

"All TSF units of 5121 Squadron have begun to pull out." Keigo said.

"SD-11 Special Tactical Shells reached their targets in five, four, three, two, one…"

At the moment when the said weapons hit the ground, they destroyed all the BETA strains, even the giant Fort class, in a second and continued to wipe out all the remaining strains in the war zone. However, something is not normal occurred after the BETA is supposed to be wiping out by the SD-11 Special Tactical Shells…

"Communication has been restored. Here's the visual."

After witnessed what had actually happened within the war zone, only fear could be found from the face of Countess as well as those who saw the unbelievable fact inside the command center.

Meanwhile, 5121 Squadron was readied to leave the war zone and returned to base while the TSFs were locked into the transport cargo. After the heat of battle, none of the TSFs were in good condition for combat readiness.

"Hey, do you think Hayami and Shibamura are okay?" Youhei asked, since there was still no sign for the arrival of their Kagerou.

"I don't think there's anything to worry about", Takayuki laid back and said. "Besides, the BETA is all wipe out by the said SD-11 Special Tactical Shells already from the Sixth Fleet."

"You're right…"

"Something is wrong", Mio spoke to herself. As a priestess from House / Temple Mibuya, Mio still felt the existence of evil aura within the war zone. "It can't be…"

"What do you mean?" Tadataka was questioning Countess seriously. "The BETA is not extinct?"

"We have just confirmed the existence of an unknown large strain that started to release the BETA reinforcement to the war zone; we believe that it is the same strain that appeared at the final stage in Battle of Kyoto. As for now, 8313 Squadron is fighting back. However, we've determined that currently engaging the enemy is impossible before the Sixth Fleet is able to get the supply of next shipment of SD-11 Special Tactical Shells as we speak. So, all flights and squadrons are withdrawing temporarily. After the Sixth Fleet reloading the SD-11 Special Tactical Shells, we will attack them again. 5121 Squadron must leave the area immediately." After her final words, the communication from Countess was over, leaving an empty view screen for Tadataka.

Although both Tadataka and Keigo were unwilling to follow such order, they had to follow as long as they are soldiers from the Imperial Japan Mainland Defense Force.

"Have we been able to communicate with Shikon 8 and Shikon 9 yet?"

"Shikon 8 and Shikon 9 please responded", Kaori attempted to contact Mai and Atsushi. "Can you hear me, Shibamura and Hayami?"

"I'm sorry. I couldn't dodge fast enough."

"Don't worry about it."

"…8313 Squadron…in battle…with the BETA…Dawn it…They're multiply in…This is endless…request emergency reinforcement…"

"Something's wrong", Atsushi spoke to Mai. "Our allies are still fighting. We have to help them!"

"Yes." After Mai made her decision, the element of Kagerou entered the war zone again without the knowledge of withdrawing order.

From the tactical view screen, Tadataka discovered that Shikon 8 and Shikon 9 are moving forward in order to rescue the friendly forces which fighting the newly appeared BETA reinforcement.

"Shikon 8 and Shikon 9 had changed its course."

"Shikon 8 and Shikon 9, comes back. Shikon 8 and Shikon 9…Shikon 8 and Shikon 9" Unfortunately, it seemed that the communication system of both Kagerou had somehow suffered damage from the battle and there was no way to contact them at this moment.

"Class Leader", Youhei said. "Hayami and Shibamura aren't returned yet."

"Are they out cruising or what?" Setoguchi followed.

"Our flight will end the operation as of now."

"What does that mean…" Setoguchi asked.

"5121 Squadron is returning to base."

"What are you talking about? Hayami and Shibamura are not back yet!"

"Shikon 8 and Shikon 9 had changed its course and are moving towards the enemy group."

"What enemy group you are talking about?" Tasiro asked. "The operation was successful, wasn't it?"

"Class Leader", Mio asked carefully and she wished from the bottom of her heart that her answer would never become a reality. "BETA is still existed within the war zone. Am I right?"

"Mibuya, you've correct. Just a few minutes ago, the appearance of an unknown large strain was confirmed like the one that appeared during the final stage in the Battle of Kyoto and released a large number of BETA reinforcement to the war zone as we speak."

"What?"

"Do they know about this?"

"We have no communication with Shikon 8 and Shikon 9 at this moment."

"Then we go get them ourselves!"

"That is not allowed. With the appearance of the unknown large strain, the BETA is creating a second formation. Taking into the account the damage to our TSFs, the remaining ammunition on board and the relation of our offensive power in comparison to the enemy's, I can't allow you to return to the front line. As order, 5121 Squadron will withdraw immediately."

"Your serious…" Mio spoke to Tadataka in her coldest voice even existed. "Aren't you?"

"At this point, that's the best thing to do. We can't afford to lose anyone else.

"How can I possibly accept that", even the always calm and composed Kariya said in a deep voice with extremely anger. Mio was almost lost her life just a few weeks ago and now they had to leave Hayami and Shibamura behind? "I have made an oath that I would never leave anyone behind no matter what is the situation when I accepted the position of forefront commander of 5121 Squadron and take the responsible for the lives of all my subordinates. Are you telling me to eat my own words, First Lieutenant Tadataka Zengyo?!"

"Tosaka, please release the lock! Release it!"

"Class Leader…"

"5121 Squadron is pulling out."

"5121 Squadron will now withdraw."

After the final words of Keigo, CV Alpha 5 and 6 took off from the ground with its unwilling to leave TSF eishis. Inside his Kagerou, Youhei hit the view screen that showed the image of Tadataka hardly before it's disappeared. "No" was the only word he could speak while Setoguchi and Mibuya remained silence.

End of Flash-Back Part 01.

Meanwhile, two Kagerou are located at the dark forest in the war zone. Inside, Mai slowly awoke and realized that Atsushi was looking at her.

"What happened?" was the first words and through from her mind and soon she realized that her leg was hurt.

"You don't remember?" Atsushi asked.

Flash-Back Part 02.

Mai and Atsushi attempted to rescue the 8313 Squadron from the BETA. Unfortunately, their Kagerou resulted as surrounded by a large number of BETA instead.

"Hayami, two o'clock!"

"Roger!"

Although their Kagerou attempted to intercept the large number of incoming Tank class and Grappler class BETA with their weapons, a few number of Destroyer class strains are about to survive thanked to their extremely hard forward armor and once their crushed to their target, and successfully created enough damage to overwhelm the protection offer to the two TSFs.

End of Flash-Back Part 02.

"How long was I pass out?" Mai asked.

"A little over an hour."

"Why are you whispering? Are there BETA, around?"

"Yes. I explain the situation later. First, we need to get you some medication. Try not to move for now. It might taste funny since there's medication mixed into it. I think you'll feel a little better after you drink it."

Mai drank the mixed liquid and from her reaction, anyone knew that it was taste very bad except someone with an empty-headed.

"Better?"

"Can't you tell from face!?"

"We're alone in the crowd of BETA. The unknown large strain is probably nearby."

"How can you tell without looking?"

"Here… It looks like the unknown large strain expels a special high density gas."

"How many hours will the filter of our eishi armor suit last?"

"About twelve hours."

Don't be optimistic…I want to hear a realistic number."

"With this gas density…probably four hours at the most. In actuality, a little over three hours."

"It's impossible to send out an SOS signal." Mai laid back and said. "It's taking at least six hours to reorganize the next offense and the reload of SD-11 Special Tactical Shells for the Sixth Fleet. That's zero chance of survival. Don't look so down. Why don't you tell me a funny story or something, poyayan, aka empty-headed?"

"Shibamura-san…This situation maybe really bad…but there's still hope for survival."

"Can you do magic?"

"We're going to get out and run through the army of Soldier class and Warrior class BETA", Atsushi spoke to Mai seriously.

"What a surprise to hear your joke…A real surprise….I'm a little sleepy…"

After Mai felt asleep peacefully, Atsushi gathered the first aid kit and the tape from Nonomi before he left their Kagerou with Mai on his back. "If we could survive, we would recover both of you later", Atsushi spoke to the silence giant knight in snow before leaving.

Back to the cafeteria where most of the members of 5121 Squadron were presented after CV Alpha 5 and CV Alpha 6 returned to base. Shortly after some of the plates were broken, Youhei hit Tadataka's face so hard to the point that not only Tadataka's glasses were flew away and broke, his face also hunt from the same hit.

"Stop it, you idiot!" Takayuki and Mio managed to stop Youhei's anger by holding him from further attack to Tadataka. "Calm down!"

"Let's me go, Setoguchi and Mibuya!" Touhei said angrily. "I'm going to slug him one more time! Let go of me! Let go of me!"

Eventually, the chaos situation ended when Nonomi began to cry out loudly.

"That's enough, your idiot", Mio spoke to Youhei when Nomoni began to cry. "Everyone feel the same way when it happened. You are not the only who feel anger and worry about that! If Colin is here right now, he would tell you to shut up, stop your meaningless berserk that does nothing more than making Nonomi's cry!"

After her words, everyone remain silence within the kitchen. Where the hell is Colin when everyone was gathered in the same place?

Shortly after Atsushi and Mai departure from their disable TSF, they met a few number of Soldier class and Warrior class strains on their ways. They opened their fearsome eyes and approached their targets with sound of horror.

"You will let us pass through…" a strange and mysterious voice came from Atsushi when his hair and eyes color changed from original black to blue. Meanwhile, all the BETA strains around them had been freeze and did not move in inch and allowed Atsushi to walk pass them without any harm. Everything seemed to be okay and they were safe until…

"It can't be true…It can't be…"

Flash-Back Part 03.

Mai's memories before she enlisted in military service.

"…I will repeat this again…What follows are the names of those killed in combat against the BETA…in the Tsushima-Izuhara district. 7784 Flight, Masami Urushihara, age eighteen…"

"That's not true…" A much younger Mai spoke to herself in horror.

"Shunichi Miyai…"

"It can't be true…It can't be…"

At the Academic Advisor's Officer:

"You want to be in the military?"

"I've passed the necessary tests."

"I'm aware of that, Shibamura, but…with your family background; you don't have to enlist the military service. You don't have to go…"

"I want to fight", said a determination Mai. "I want to become a TSF pilot and fight the BETA!"

End of Flash-Back 03.

At the end of Mai's memories, the said BETA began to awake and attacked their targets again. Atsushi ran as fast as he could until he reached the Secondary Dam Centre Control Office. Entered it and shut the door. He continued his way after locked the door while one of the Warrior class strains hit the door hardly but could not enter. After they reach the control office where a heater was presented, Atsushi attempted to contact outside with the telephone. Unfortunately, due to the warfare earlier, the phone line and relate facilities were destroyed, thus contact was not available. He finally expected the fact and put down the phone.

"Damn it." Atsushi spoke to himself while Mai still asleep, was lying peacefully on the ground.

Back to Instructor Sakaue's office.

Haruka had made a cup of green tea for Hisamoi. "You shouldn't have such a dark expression on your face. You have to look brave in front of the kids."

"I know…"

"We have to go fight again soon, right?"

"Our Squadron has been released from duty…because we're two machines short now. I've already notified everybody."

"I see…"

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to bring down your spirits."

Back to the Secondary Dam Centre Control Office, Atsushi was collecting material for heater when the BETA surrounded the building. However, they are freeze again and did not realize the existence of Atsushi at all.

Mai woke up when Atsushi returned to the Secondary Dam Centre Control Office and his hair and eyes are returned to normal color in black.

"Would you cold? I wish we had a blanket or something…I couldn't find any."

"Where are we?"

"It looks like a control facility for the dam."

"Control facility?"

"Yeah…I guessing that they control the floodgates from here."

"What happen to the BETA?"

"There are plenty of them roaming just outside."

"We got here on foot?"

"Yeah."

"My Dad…My father once told me a long time ago…There are many people who survived with nothing more than a single gas mask, even though they were surrounded by BETA."

"That story about a monk surviving, right? It's probably an urban legend."

"All the survivors said the same thing. BETA attack humans in response to their fear and hate; they all say they survived because they removed fear and hate from the bottom of their hearts. Everybody did it differently… Some tried to empty their minds, and some repeated their prayers to God. The only one who survived aside from monks was sleeping children."

"Is that why you drugged me and put me to sleep?"

"I apologize about that."

"I'm simply amazed. So, what kind of prayer did you chant?"

"Not a prayer, but a fairy tale." Atsushi opened the heater's door and put some of the books he found inside as material for burning as his words continued.

"Fairy Tale?"

"Yeah. One of the ones I heard when I was little. Is that weird?"

"No, that sounds like you. A fairy tale…I don't think I could…" Mai continued her words as the materials continued to burn inside the heater. "It'd be impossible to take my fear and hate towards BETA away from me. I dreamt about the past when I was on your back. Did the BETA react?"

"Yes."

"I'm not surprised. I must've been full of hate."

"Someone you knew got killed by BETA? I'm sorry for asking something private. I mean…I don't mean to…I'm sorry. Forget I said that."

"He was an upper classman in the middle school I went to", Mai wasn't mind the words from Atsushi. "He was two years older than me. I'm not saying I had a crush on him or anything like that. I just respected him a lot. He was killed in combat in Tsushima three years ago."

"He was also an eishi?"

"Isn't it ironic? The person I trusted the most died in a machine developed by my father's company. You probably suspected it, right? About my family…The chairman of Shibamura Group is my father."

"It sounds like you don't like your Dad." Atsushi put more materials inside the heater in order to keep it remain functional.

"You might even say I hate him. He's the scum of the Earth."

"However, the population of Japan is still able to exist instead of wipe out by the BETA because the Shibamura Group developed…"

"…New weapons?" The voice's Mai changed from level to extremely aggressive. "A weapon that sacrificed kids like Nonomi and never put in actual combat because of technical matter and they have to live with it, their entire lives! You don't know about Nonomi Higashihara?"

Atsushi closed his eyes and replied. "The PBE, also known as Gravity Bomb or Dimensional Bomb, requires a person with a special ability in order to activate. Unfortunately, there aren't enough of those people normally. So they decided to use genetic engineering to create more of them. They gathered orphans from around the world and had operation done on them at the Shibamura Group's research facility. Those children gained the special power but the side effects halted their growth permanently. The children were existed for such purpose but their bodies and souls have remained as immature as a child's. However, as the project never put in actual combat when something terrible wrong had happened during the development and result as the completely elimination of the research facility from its existence. Due to this, the project is abandoned since it is something that cannot be controlled by mankind's current technologies…"

"After the said project is abandoned, Nonomi is fortunately enough to end up in 5121 Squadron while the other less fortunate…Thanks to the Shibamura Group's crime of saving the future of humanity all these miserable children are going to be eight years old forever."

"I know what you're saying, but…Nomoni didn't think she's miserable. I'm sure she sometimes cries because she's sad but I don't think she considers herself to be unhappy. I really mean it. Shibamura-san, there's no need for you to feel responsible towards Nomoni or the other children."

Back to the female quarters living room where Nomoni was asleep in Motoko's arms. Tashiro and Seika were sitting while Maki was standing and looking outside the window.

"No dispatch signal means the TSF is damage, right?" Seika said.

"I am afraid so", Motoko replied.

"I wonder how long their purification filters will last." Maki spoke to the others.

"Stop it, already", Tashiro said loudly. "Think about things like that will only drives you crazy."

Takayuki was walking by himself along in the playground. It was already at night, thus no one was there.

"That's suck", he spoke to himself. "First, that poker face asked Hayami to keep an eye on the ice maiden. Then, I was asked to keep an eye on her. Instead of her, Shibamura and Hayami ended up missing in action. Furthermore, I had to prevent that berserk hot-headed idiot from killing the Class Leader and the poker face was not where to be found. What a bad day for me!"

If there was something could be worse than that, it was Takayuki's words were heard by someone else.

"What do you means to keep an eye on me, Setoguchi?"

"That's suck", Takayuki turned around and found that Mibuya appeared from nowhere but a shadow behind him.

"Nothing important", Takayuki attempted to put his best mask of playboy looks on his face. "It nothing related to you, Mibuya."

"That doesn't work on me", Mio replied coldly without any smile from her face. "I give you one more chance to tell me what actually you are talking about or else…" Mio continued her words when held her wooden blade tightly and stepped forwards.

"That's it", Takayuki spoke to himself and decided to tell anything her knew to Mio; instead of face the wrath from fearsome ice maiden. "Look, the poker face, aka Colin asked Hayami to keep an eye on you so that you don't get yourself kill in the battle. Before we separated, they asked me and Takigawa to do the same thing. That's all I know. You can try to ask Colin personally but he was nowhere to be founded at this moment."

Mio put down her blade after Takayuki's explanation. She was going to have a very long conversation with Colin. "What are you doing in here?"

"Just walking. How about you? Self-Practice again?"

"None of your business."

"As expect from the ice maiden."

"What did you say?" Mio held up her blade and pointed to Takayuki again.

"Nothing, really nothing. How about has a walk together?"

Surprised to Takayuki, Mio agreed his suggestion and they walked together. Both of them remained silence until they met Youhei who was throwing a baseball to the wall which a picture of BETA is drawn on it. After several caught, he could not caught the baseball and it ended up in Mio's position. She picked up the baseball when Takayuki spoke to Youhei. "I don't care about the guy. But it's against my philosophy to desert a lady. I'm going to pick up a girl, want to come? We take the TSFs." Meanwhile, Mio remained silence but eventually, she threw the baseball back to its owner.

"Volunteering for more combat duty?" Youhei said when he caught the baseball.

"Of course not", Takayuki said. "We're just going to pick up a girl."

After his words, the three eishis left the playground together.

Meanwhile, inside Instructor Sakaue's office, Haruka was presented there when Tadataka, Keigo and Kariya requested to meet the combat instructor together.

"It's impossible to be in charge of an offense operation against BETA with a single squadron never in full its full size."

"If we request a join operation with another flights and squadrons I believe that it'd work."

"If we're going to put in for double combat duty we have to clear it with everyone."

"Of course."

"Instructor Sakaue", followed Haruka's words, Tasiro, Youhei, Takayuki, Moi, Yasumitsu and Gingo entered the office together.

"We've come here to have a request!" Youhei saluted and spoke to Hisamoi.

"I understand."

"?!" Without any word, it was the only thing appeared from the face of the eishis.

"It's written all over your face. Call the maintenance group, ASAP!"

"Maintenance for all TSFs completed!" Hara's voice occurred from the speaker.

"No problems defected on all Kagerou", Seika followed.

"We're ready for deployment at any time." Maki said.

"Nonomi is ready for an outing, too."

"So, that how it is", Kaori said. "You're a bunch of big idiots, volunteering to work on Christmas Day! Fall in!"

Back to the screen of Atsushi and Mai.

"That's all I found. They're for civilians. We have to use one at a time and throw them away afterward."

"The filter of our eishi armor suit is only good for another hour. Even if we used all these gas masks, they'd only sustain us until morning.

"If the reinforcement doesn't come", Atsushi found a book from the cupboard and looked into it. "I believe that we should try getting out of here ourselves."

"Okay. I'll leave it up to you."

"What?"

"Thanks to you, I'm still alive. With this leg, I'll get in your way. Please, just leave me behind."

"Shibamura-san!" Atsushi spoke to her seriously. "You're not getting in my way. Besides, I really don't want to leave you."

"I'm sorry!"

"It's seemed that what Colin told me earlier was true", Atsushi spoke to Mai in a caring and gentle voice. "No matter is you or Mibuya-san was someone to keep an eye on."

"What is the meaning of that?"

"You should ask him directly."

Above the war zone, the carrier aircrafts which belonged to 5121, 8331 and 8337 Squadron etc were arrived and was going to begin the counter offense operation against the BETA in the war zone.

"Attention, 5121, 8331 and 8337 Squdron. We are currently flying over Tomochi Township", Tadataka spoke to the make-up battalion as its mission commander. "Thirty minutes to the target area."

"Hey, Class Leader", Youhei spoke to Tadataka. "I'm sorry I lost my temper at the cafeteria. Sorry I hit you."

"Save the apologies until after you've done your duty and gotten back alive."

"I take it back, then! I hit you because I really wanted to! And besides, it makes me feel really good!"

"Its pitch dark, we can't see anything!" Being held up by Motoko to the windows abroad CV Alpha 6, Nomoni said.

"I know."

"I wish we could see where Atsushi and Mai are."

"Yean, I know."

Back to the battlefield where the BETA and mankind entered the second phase of their conflict, the 8331 and 8337 Squadron had made contact with the BETA vanguard. Unlike 5121 Squadron, they are deployed the TSF-TYPE-77 / F-4J Gekisin instead of TSF-TYPE-89 / F-15J Kagerou. As the 8331 and 8337 Squadron acted as decoys and led the BETA to the open area where the Imperial United Naval Sixth Fleet and the newly arrival Fifth Fleet ( served as the escort of Transports carried the S-11 Special Tactical Shells ) can aim and fired the weapon of mass destruction that capable to wipe out a number of BETA at the same time, even being intercepted by the infamous Laser class and Heavy Laser class strains as long as its location is above the target in range when it had proved its effectiveness during the preview battle.; 5121 Squadron force its way into the BETA occupation territory in order to rescue its companions that forced to leave behind enemy line from the preview engagement.

Back to the path towards the most possible location of Mai and Atsushi, Moi had already cut a number of Grappler class BTEA that brave ( or foolish ) enough to stand in her way with the long blade and when Takayuki and Youhei fired a storm of ammo from their 36mm Auto Cannon and 120mm Assault Cannon at the BETA formation; eliminated every strains of BETA on their ways.

As the Imperial United Naval Fifth and Sixth Fleet finally released their hell of fire to the BETA located at open area, the firestorm destroyed at the targets in its range of destruction; even the best defense Fort class strains cannot escape the fate of destruction until the extinction of all BETA in the war zone is confirmed. For those strains that capable to survive from the fire storm are eliminated by TSFs one after another.

"We have confirmed the extinction of all BETA in the war zone", Keigo reported to the commander of 5121 Squadron sitting next to him.

"This is Setoguchi, we've found the Kagerou of Hayami and Shibamura!"

"How about Hayami and Shibamura?" Tadataka asked when Youhei was checking inside their Kagerou.

"The two appear to have escaped. There are footprints heading towards the dam."

On their way of search and rescue, Yasumitsu and Gingo were traveling on their TSFs.

"The water level is way up, what's going on?"

"We are looking for Hayami and Shibamura."

"You don't have to remind me."

Suddenly, the sound of "Jingle Bells" could be heard around the area.

"Go where "Jingle Bells" is coming from!" Nomoni said, "Their probably there!"

When Yasumitsu and Gingo arrived to the location where the tape of "Jingle Bells" was playing, they found a note left by their friends. It wrote: Headed downstream. Hayami and Shibamura. 4 A.M.

"They're the ones who opened the floodgate of the dam."

Abroad the escape boat, Hayami and Shibamura took off their gas masks after the realized that the gas density is rapidly decreasing and eventually the air was suitable for human to breathe with the masks.

"Hayami…" Mai spoke to Atsushi with a friendly and native smile. "Thanks."

Finally, the long night was over. As darkness was replaced by sun light, Hayami and Shibamura exchanged their smile to each other. Hayami stood up from his position when they were discovered by their friends.

"Attention, all members of 5121 Squadron", Keigo informed others abroad the CV Alpha 5. "We have located both Hayami and Shibamura. Both of them seemed to be in good spirits."

"We will now rescue them with the TSF, Tadataka give out his order. "Kariya, gather the 5121 Squadron at the location of Hayami and Shibamura. Two of the TSFs are going to use as the transport for eishis and the other four TSFs are going to transport the two disable TSFs to safety location before the CV Alpha 5 and Alpha 6 can transport all of you back to the base. Be caution for any remaining BETA in the war, since we still receive small scale engagement between friendly force and BETA."

"Shikon 1 to the CP of 5121 Squadron, order had been received clearly and please waits for our arrival at the gathering point!"

However, something extremely wrong is going to happen when the eishis of 5121 Squadron reached the location of Hayami and Shibamura. Among them, Mio seemed to the first and only one that realized the aura around the war zone is no longer the same after the supposed total destruction of BETA. In fact, the aura around them is actually the same to her when the unknown large BETA stain appeared from the underground and released extremely large number of BETA reinforcement to the battlefield. Being led and followed by her basis reaction as a priestess from the Temple of Mibuya and an eishi from the Imperial Japan Mainland Defense Force, the TYPE-74 Long Blade originally attached at the Mount Pylon located at the back of her Kagerou is in its armed while it is held by the TSF's both hand.

"Mibuya, what are you doing? Sensor showed that there is no sign of BETA in range." Youhei asked but his question is immediately countered by the Priestess of Temple Mibuya.

"It's coming…"

Before Mio could finish her words, an extremely strong earthquake occurred the terra is shaking to the point that it had been torn apart when the unknown large strain appeared from the underground again. Although it's still have a distance from the location of 5121 Squadron, its eishis could see it extremely massive size that showed them the truth meaning of depress of reality. After realized the extremely large but unknown strain appeared again, the Imperial United Naval Fifth and Sixth Fleet deployed whatever they got, consisted of remaining SD-11 Special Tactical Shells, regular main gun shells and sea-to-ground missiles, to hit the said BETA strain in full force. However, even without the laser interception from Laser class and Heavy Laser class strain…

"Confirm of all offense from the Fifth and Sixth Fleet had been hit the target…however, target still exist!"

"It seemed that even the secret weapon from the Imperial United Naval is not even powerful enough to create any damage to the unknown BETA strains." Motoko spoke to herself abroad the CV Alpha 6 when Nonomi is holding her tightly, since she is worrying about the safety of the eishis from 5121 Squadron in the war zone that closed to the giant beast.

"This is First Lieutenant Zengyo, Mission Commander of the combine battalion of 5121, 8331 and 8337 Squadron, withdraw from the war zone immediately", Tadataka had hardened his decision when he gave out his order. "Our current situation is no longer capable to counter the offense for the newly appearance BETA reinforcement; as the mission commander, I am announced a total retreat for all force at the frontline before the arrival of our reinforcement. Tosaka, order the 5121 Squadron to move out from their location immediately, since they are going to surround by BETA once its vanguard is able to reach its location in less than ten minutes…"

"Class Representative, are you saying we are going to run away even those alien invaders are right in full of us?" Youhei asked angrily. "It is never something that we are supposed to do…"

"Then what are you suggest we are going to do next, launch an offense to the unknown large strain under the current situation of ours and then sacrificed ourselves for accomplish nothing!", Tadataka shouted to the said idiot in his extremely angrily voice that caught the attention of everyone in the newly established forefront Join Command Post of Imperial Japan Mainland Defense Force after the CV Alpha 5 and CV Alpha 6 had touched down to the down. "Second Lieutenant Kariya, get the 5121 Squadron out there immediately even without the disable TSFs, since I value the survival of our eishis over the military hardware! No more further explanation and carry out the order at once…"

However, before Tadataka could finish his order, the situation in the war zone started to change when the balance of war is no longer existed and fell to the side of BETA…

"Class Representative, the unknown strain started to release some kind of gas to the war zone and somehow had enhanced the speed of BETA offense", Seika reported to Tadataka immediately when the view screen showed that a large number of BETA is advancing to the location of 5121 Squadron and is going to almost surrounding them if its eishis cannot get out of there in five minutes.

"So instead of a simple large in size and for transport purpose as a too well defense carrier, it is a tactical support unit to BETA as well", Motori arrived to the CP with Nonomi. "Had the General Headquarter finally realized that the currently situation is out of control and called for the reinforcement from United Nation Force stationed at Japan soil and the Imperial Royal Guard?"

Back to the location of 5121Squadron, its eishis can see the incoming BETA is advancing towards them faster than everyone could expect from all direction. Mai had been assigned to Moi's Kagerou when Atsushi is assigned to Youhei's TSF so that all the eishis can retreat from the forefront when the two units of disable Kagerou are forced to leave behind.

"…too close and too many…"

"What are you doing, Hayami? Hurry, we have to go!"

"…even with the two units of Kagerou to use as decay and aimed with the activated S-11 Self Destruction Device, it is still never enough time for the 5121 Squadron to retreat unharmed under its currently situation…."

"Hayami, are you listening? We have to go now?"

"…Eventually, more have to stay behind and sacrificed themselves in order to let a few to leave and being saved…if nothing can be done at all…"

As the 5121 Squadron is really to leave the war zone as soon as possible, suddenly a lonely Re-entry Shell is being dropped from the Earth orbit and appeared in the sky above them. As the said Re-entry Shell broke apart in the sky and revealed a TSF in blue armor when it is touched down in front of Atsushi. Before the eishis of 5121 Squadron can realized what had actually happened for the unknown TSF appeared at this time and at this place, Atsushi turned around from Youhei's Kagerou after he looked at his friends around him for one more time before walked towards the newly appeared TSF in blue armor.

"…Dream is never something of eternality, there is time dream would be over and it's time to awake to face the reality…

"Shikon 1 to Shikon 9, what are you doing, come back!"

Kariya spoke to Atsushi immediately when he saw him entered the unknown TSF and the TSF turned around to face the direction of incoming BETA after it is fully activated by its eishi.

"Shikon…Blue Death of Raven Network to Shikon 1 of 5121 Squadron", Atsushi spoke to Kariya in a deep voices that no one can realize when their conversation can be heard through the public communication link of 5121 Squadron when the members in CP can hear as well. "In order to ensure the survival of all the eishis from 5121 Squadron, I am going to act as the decay so that all of you can escape before being surrounded and overwhelmed by the BETA!"

"Wait a minutes, Hayami; what are you talking about? Mai spoke to Atsushi immediately after she heard his conversation with Kariya; to Mai, the Atsushi presented in front of her is never the empty-headed but gentle person that she used to know. Instead, it is a voice that showed nothing but emptiness and someone that live through the life as a faker that both of his hand never able to hold or gain anything.

"It is the time for you to go before too late", Atsushi…spoke to his friends and companions when the TSF-TYPE-96 Shooting Star turned its back toward to the Kagerou of 5121 Squadron and prepared to launch itself towards the incoming BETA battle group. However, his action is intercepted by Mai again.

"Answer my question, Hayami! Are you saying the time you have spared with all of us so far is just nothing more than lies? How can you done something like that to us?"

"Atsushi Hayami is a researcher from a secret research facility who had been killed almost ten years ago when the said facility is attacked and destroyed by the project opponents", the current Atsushi replied calmly. "I took his identity and live in a life of a faker after I escape from the facility. Since then, I lived as a freelance mercenary until I joined the Raven Network and became one of its Ravens. However, throughout the life of mine, I never have a place to call home until First Lieutenant Zengyo Tadataka recruited me to join the 5121 Squadron during its reestablishment and offered me a place to stay; a place for me to call home when I meet all of you…it is in fact, like a dream to me…"

( Background Music: Flame of Life From Muv Luv Alternative OST )

A smile showed nothing but sadness appeared from the faker's face when he talked about his hidden past to all his friends and companions, "However, such dream never last forever and it is the time for me to face the reality and if it is within my power to ensure the survival for all of you under our current situation, I believe that it is the ultimate fate that I would chose to accept…"

"First Lieutenant Zengyo, thank you again for offering a stranger like me for a place that I can truly called home…"

"Shibamura, you are going to grow up and become a fine woman…so Never let the anger or hate from the past to cloud your judgment; find out the meaning for you to living for instead of dying for during the war for the survival of mankind…"

"Kariya, please ensure the eishis of 5121 Squadron would be able to survive from this battle and fight for another day; don't waste the final defiant of mine for nothing…."

Inside the Command Post, tears are falling out from the eyes of its operators when Tadataka clearly realized that the words from Atsushi is nothing but the final farewell for those he had held dear and value beyond his own life…it is a journey that once Atsushi…the nameless Raven known as Death Death departure, there would be no turning back and it is nothing more than a simple ticket towards the inferno with none of the hope of survival!

"For all the members of 5121 Squadron, thank you for allowing a faker like me to experience what is life supposed to be for a human and please forgive that I never shared my past with all of you when you are sharing yours to me; since the past of mine never had anything that I am going to feel being proud of when compare to yours…"

"For Nonomi, I am sorry that I can no longer uphold my promise to spend the Christmas Eve with you and the others together…"

As the conclusion of his statement, Atsushi…the Blue Death advanced towards the incoming and overwhelming BETA forces in full speed before anyone from the 5121 Squadron could interfere him again.

"…Please Come Back, Hayami! Don't do it…I beg you…"

Inside the Command Centre, the only sound can be heard is the crying voice from Nonomi when no one can say anything.

As the TSF-TYPE-96 Shooting Star in blue armor made contact with the vanguard of BETA, all members from the 5121 Squadron, either the eishis in the forefront can see the engagement between Hayami, or the nameless Raven that introduced himself as Blue Death, and the BETA through the monitor of their Kagerou or the command officers as well as the operators in the command post can see through the situation in the war zone from the tactical view screen that that the vanguard of BETA had been eliminated at an unbelievable speed as the TSF-TYPE-96 Shooting Star piloted by its eishi had no intention to stand back no matter how many strains are deployed against it! During the extremely violence engagement between the lone Blue Knight and the countless of BETA that aimed to tear it apart, the TSF-TYPE-96 Shooting Star continued to fight against the incoming and countless wave of BETA when its moved around the battlefield like a blue comet; showing the skills that far beyond the imagination of 5121 Squadron's members.

…what is the reason for you to fight…

As the hopeless battle continued, the nameless Raven recalled his fallen comrades during his life as a mercenary…

…unlike us, you don't have a place to call home…

…you don't have any family…

…you do not have anyone to protect….

….then why are you still fighting for….

….and what actually you are fighting for….

…even you are alone….

…why….

( Background Music: Oath From Soukyuu no Fafner OST 2 )

"…I fight for those I hold dear and teach me the truth meaning of living as a human instead of a weapon", the faker made his declaration as he answered the questions from the ghosts of his fallen comrades that no longer within the world of living. "I fight for a better future for their wellbeing and survival…it is because it is something I wanted and desired instead of I have to by following any orders from anyone! It is the path that I would choose to walk upon and I have no regret about the decision of mine no matter what is the ultimate outcome…because I am existed in here in this moment!"

Followed by his ultimate declaration, the Blue Death completely employed his strength of curse to the finest when the members of 5121 Squadron realized that something strange had been happened to the BETA…"

"Class Representative, all BETA in the war zone had changed its course and are advancing towards the location of Hayami", Maki reported to Tadataka immediately when the tactical view screen showed that the BETA had stopped their advanced to the newly formed defense line of Imperial Japan Mainland Defense Force. "Instead, the BETA is gathering around Hayami as we speak!"

"Shikon 1 to CP, the BETA had changed its course and gathering around Hayami instead of continued advancing to our position! We are moving out from the war zone immediately…."

"What are you saying Kariya, are you saying that we are leaving Hayami behind?" Tasiro replied angrily before Kariya could finish his words.

"I have my promise with Hayami that I would ensure the survival of all of you during this battle and I have no intention to break my promise with him no matter you are willing or not!" Kariya countered in his extremely anger voice that everyone can clearly realized that he is actually being angered to himself; angered to himself because of his powerless to rescue one of his companions and friends. Instead, he had to watch for the sacrificed from his friend and companion personally when it is the only way to ensure the survival of other eishis from 5121 Squadron from a hopeless battle with no chance of survival under their current situation. "You can feel anger or hate me if it is all you want. However, as the field commander of 5121 Squadron, I am giving the order of retreat from the battlefield immediately and have NO intention to waste what Hayami had done so far to us so that we can live on and fight for another day like what he is wished for!"

After his statement, all of the Kagerou of 5121 Squadron had been activated and forced their way out of the inferno that created by BETA. Because of Hayami acted as the decay and somehow able to gather the attention of the BETA in the war zone, 5121 Squadron had encountered far less resistance when their broke through the interception from BETA and in conclusion, able to reach the newly established forefront base before friendly reinforcement can be arrived.

"Hayami!"

Mai shouted the name of Atsushi loudly to the point that everyone can be heard clearly from the public communication link before the view of the battle between the lonely Blue Knight and overwhelming number of BETA disappearance from her view.

After reached the newly established forefront base when the reinforcements from Imperial Japan Mainland Defense Force, United Nation Force and Imperial Royal Guard are gathering in order to begin the counter-offense, the eishis of 5121 Squadron had been released from its duty for the incoming operation; since their status are no longer suitable for operation even after their TSFs are able to implement the minor field maintenance. However, there is no way for its members to accept such decision from the General Headquarter as a fact and prepared to bring back their being left behind friend and companion alive; as long as they known that he is still fighting and would carried out the operation themselves even means it is going to disobey the order! Under the leadership of Motoko, the maintenance team had tried their best to ensure the Kagerou can be readied for actual combat again with the help of the eishis; even the fact clearly showed that there is never enough ammo and fuel to all the TSFs at the same time because the 5121 Squadron is never considered being part of the incoming operation.

"You know, it is very foolish for those who sacrificed their own happiness and wellbeing to others", a voice appeared in the air and spoke to Mai when she is assisting the maintenance team to repair the damage Kagerou so that they are ready to deploy as soon as possible. "Especially living in a life that never belonged to himself from the beginning!"

"The time we are sparing with Hayami is never fake or just a dream, it is something that we all hold dear in our heart", Mai replied to the owner of his words in an extremely cold voice. "I will never…let me repeat once more…never forget you if you have any intention to offense his name again, Colin Aoki!"

"What I want to say is that what you are going to do is pointless, since you are going to disobey order to rescue someone who is going to die anyway; it is impossible for you to reach his location on time before too late", Colin replied in his logic and calm voice. "Is it worthy for all of you to give up everything all of you have accomplished so far just to do something so emotional and meaningless…"

"I can feel it…Atsushi is still alive and fighting as we speak", Mai put both of her hands in front of her body like a prayer. "I…no, we are going to get him back alive and then kick some common sense in to his empty-headed…it is something that we have to do under the guided of our heart and there would be no regret from all of us…"

As the words of Mai continued, members of 5121 Squadron started to gather around her and Colin position and one after another, they stood next or behind Mai to support her decision.

"I guess it is something that you can never understand as the Outcast of House Aoki, isn't it", Youhei spoke to Colin loudly. "For someone like you never willing to face the fact and do you're finest to overcome the hardship of yours; it is something that you would never able to understand at all!"

"Takigawa, do you realized what you are talking about?" Mio immediately spoke to the said idiot because it is something that never should be mentioned in the public, although it is her point of view to Colin as well. However, the reaction of Colin and his following actions are totally caught the surprise of members from 5121 Squadron.

( Background Music: Alternative Opening Theme of Asura Cryin' Second Season )

"Something that I never able to understand at all?!" Colin challenged when the aura around him suddenly changed from gentle to the tempest of destruction from the darkness abyss that beyond anyone could imagine;

"Personally I have nothing to against such believe and I do not dislike such a fool either; it is because I am actually such a fool since long time ago…"

Following his statement, his shadow on the ground behind him started to enlarge and an objective had been materialized and raised from the shadow and among the members of 5121 Squadron, Mio is the one that being caught in the most surprised when she is completely speechless at that moment. It is because the objective is nothing more than a Tactical Surface Fighter in darker than black armor and the one that rescued her life during the Battle of Kyoto! At the same time, the green particles appeared from nowhere in the thin air surrounded the newly appeared TSF and Colin joined together and resulted as the appearance of a young girl in long crimson hair behind Colin. However, Colin is caught in surprise that his change of uniform is never the United Nation Force that he had been expected from the uniform of Imperial Japan Mainland Defense Force as well as the one wore by Melody. Instead, he found that Melody is in a black and golden uniform similar to the one worn by members of Imperial Royal Guard and for himself, he is in a newly design black and golden uniform that represented him as the supreme commander of his hidden dimensional forces that never revealed to public yet with an extra black overcoat above his uniform. However, the most shocking situation to the members of 5121 Squadron is that after the fully appeared of the TSF behind them, Melody had kneed down to the ground like a knight being summoned by her king and awaiting for his absolute order:

"I am honor to be summoned by your highness at this moment at this place", Melody spoke to Colin when her face is still towards the ground but her voice with strong resolve can be heard by the members of 5121 Squadron clearly. "Let us followed the path that chosen by and only your highness can walk upon so that your ultimate wish can become reality!"

"If my memory serves me correctly, I never ask you to address me in such title, especially in the public under the current situation!" Colin never looked back and replied to Melody when he still looking at the members of 5121 Squadron in front of them.

"However, the fact clearly showed that even Knight Blue Destiny, one of the few knight candidates that handpicked from yours, valued the lives and wellbeing of his friends and companions, beyond his own and at the same time, they are ready to do whatever they have to in order to repay his kindness. Such determination and the strong will to fight for protection is always what you are looking for, isn't it, your highness?"

Mai and the other members of 5121 Squadron can see a mysterious smile that they never saw before appeared on Colin's face after he heard the words from the girl that kneed behind him. He held out his right hand in front of him and then closed his fist tightly. "For those who desired to fight for protection and a better tomorrow should be rewards for the means to fight as long as the will is always existed!"

Followed by his declaration, totally eight Re-entry Shells appeared in the sky from Earth orbit and once they are separated in the air, they revealed the cargo that they are carrying are totally eight units of TSFs and the members of 5121 Squadron found that these TSFs are actually the same model that piloted by their friend and companion that still currently fighting behind the enemy line at this moment after all of them touched down to the ground; although all of them are in grey armor instead of blue.

"These..." Mai is completely speechless when she saw these newly arrived TSFs advert from the sky when her thought is intercepted by Colin's voice.

"TSF-TYPE-96 LPM Shooting Star Limited Production Model, it is based on the enhanced experimental model that currently piloted by Second Lieutenant Hayami at this moment", Colin further explain to the eishis of 5121 Squadron about their new swords. "Being equipped with Advanced Mount Pylon and Second Generation TSF weapons that you have been trained to use during simulation training, each of the Shooting Star carried enough firepower and its strength would allow all of you to accomplish what you are desired; they are yours to command, thus showed your determination to me through your action during the incoming battle!"

"But how and where can you get these TSFs?" Youhei replied in his shocking voice. "It is impossible for…"

"…someone that able to provide such resources at this moment as the Outcast of House Aoki", Colin replied in his voice of proud and supreme, the voice that so used to for command position and his status beyond anyone, "Colin Aoki is one of my front but there are many fronts that people known about me; you may know one of my other front as Warlock, the so-called legendary eishis of yours as the Steel Messiah!"

Followed by Colin's words, another twelve re-entry shells broke apart in the sky and revealed twelve units of EF-2000 II Typhoon II before they touched down on the ground at the same time behind Colin's TSF in black armor. Followed by its command unit, the TSFs kneed down on the ground like Melody one-by-one and such actions had caught the attention of those close to 5121 Squadron position, no matter the military personnel are from which organization in the base!

"Tempest 1 on behalf of all TSF from Tempest Squadron, we are here to answer your summon to us under the Oath of Tempest, My Lord", as the members of 5121 Squadron are totally being caught in even more surprised by the words from Tempest 1. "Guide us towards the path you have chosen to walk upon yourself but no others are able for Victory, Glory, Honor and Never Ending Tomorrow that you are desired!"

"All for the Steel Conqueror!" Behind Tempest 1, the rest of the Tempest Squadron TSFs replied in union and their oath in voice of thunder had caught the attention of everyone at the forefront base.

"How about the unknown large strain that currently supporting the BETA invasion as we speak", Tadataka stepped forward and spoke to the Colin before Mio could have a chance to question what had happened to the once infamous Outcast of House Aoki since the last time they see each other. As the commander of 5121 Squadron, Tadataka clearly realized that the gentle Technical Lieutenant from the Imperial Japan Mainland Defense Force is actually nothing more than an encounter suit for Colin to hide its truth character; the legendary Warlock Steel Messiah that had the strength to enforce his will of steel!

"Are you going to eliminate it just like the same way you did back to the time in Kyoto?"

"It is one of the options, however this time I would like to use another mean to accomplish the objective. Instead of depend on the strength of others, I believe that it is better to try and depend on the strength from your own; since I have already entrusted the mean for victory to Second Lieutenant Hayami when he received his TSF", Colin spoke to Tadataka when he walked past him and stopped in front of Higashihara. Melody is no long kneed down on the ground when Colin is looking at the eternal child when Motoki stepped forward and is guarding her like a lioness to her child.

"What do you want from Nonomi", even she had lost her ability as a eishi after the BETA make landfall in Kyushu at A.D. 1998, Colin could still see the fire from the eyes of Motoki and her strong will to protect those she hold dear; no matter the opponent is him or BETA.

"Nonomi, you once told me that although you cannot fight like the others, you are willing to do whatever you can to help your friends and companions; since you never want to see the sadness from their faces again", Colin spoke to the eternal child in a voice of determination and then out of everyone expected, kneed in front of her. "Are you willing to use the curse power that you are entrusted since you are born; the misfortune power from the view of others that you never want or choice to have from the beginning in order to make a difference at this twilight hour; to create a miracle that no one but yourself can accomplish for the sake of those you hold dear and willing to protect at all cost, the fairy that holds the key to unlock the final miracle of victory?"

The faker had no idea how long the time had passed since he engaged the overwhelming BETA in the battlefield; when he is completely surrounded by all kinds of BETA strains in the inferno with no way to escape!

He had no intention to count how many BETA strains he had eliminated during the hopeless fight against the alien invaders, since it is meaningless to count anyway.

For the faker, the longer he can fight and gather the attention of BETA in the war zone, his friends and companions would have a better chance to escape with less resistance from the alien invader. It is the reason for him to continue to fight in a hopeless battle with no change of survival. However, he chose this place as he final place to rest for eternal as long as the friends and companions that he holds dear and valued beyond his own survival can be saved.

In fact, when he saw from the sensors that the 5121 Squadron had been successfully retreated to the newly established forefront base of Imperial Japan Mainland Defense Force without losing one of its TSFs, the faker known that he had accomplished his ultimate mission objective and he no longer had anything to loss! Due to this, the objective remains for the faker is simple: to eliminate as many BETA strain as possible before his death.

Standing at the mountain created by the lifeless body from countless of BETA; the lone Blue Knight had no sense of fear or hate but to fight for his last breathe before he met his ultimate fate of total destruction!

The faker had to thank for the one that arranged for the orbital drop and delivery of its personal TSF when the time he need its present. However, he had no intention to let his friends and companions behind to exchange his own survival like the planning from the one who arranged the delivery of his TSF. Instead, he would be the one to be sacrificed so that many can be saved!

Back to the reality, even being armed to the teeth with the Second Generation TSF weapons and abilities of TSF-TYPE-96 Shooting Star, the fact clearly the BETA is still at the upper hand with its overwhelming number when the Blue Knight had no more ammo in its auto canons, his swords are broken and there is no weapon left for it but two High-Frequency PE Knight that their offense strength had been reduced to regular PE Knight after the internal batteries used up all their power available. However, there is no fear from the faker even when four Fort class strains advancing to him at the same time from all directions….

Unlike the Silver Savior or the Steel Messiah, the faker had no intention to secure or ensure the survival of the entire human race; he only desired the survival for those he holds dear; secure a place for them to live for a better tomorrow…such little and simple wish had enough reason for him to fight for…even such cost is the existence of himself!

However, before the faker either could recklessly launched his offense to the incoming Fort class strains or activated the S-11 Device of his TSF to wipe out a good number of BETA that currently located around him, the Fort class strain in front of him is shot by a number of ammo from the 120mm Railgun and fell to the ground; eliminated the strains that located under its giant body at the same time. For the one behind him had been hit directly and eliminated by three long range missiles. For the on his right, its right legs had been cut off and separated by its body when a storm of ammo from the 36mm Advanced Auto cannon covered its entire body; killed it and the strains carried by the Fort class at the same time and finally, the one on his left is beheaded by a High-Frequency Long Blade when its head is completely separated from its body before fell to the ground.

( Background Music: Vol. 1 Track 18 From Muv-Luv Alternative OST )

"Sorry for the waiting, Shikon 9", Setoguchi spoke to Atsushi when other Shooting Star in grey armor surround the Blue Knight that its original blue armor had been colored by the blood from BETA. "But the chevaliers are arrived to save the day!"

Followed by the words from Shikon 3, the faker can see that totally eight units of TSF-TYPE-96 Shooting Star appeared in the battlefield and started to eliminate all the strains surrounding him in less than a few minutes by employing the organized tactics under the command of Shikon 1.

"Shikon 1 to all eishis of 5121 Squadron, formation circle 1 and protect Shikon 9 at all cost! Never let any BETA get close to him!"

"Acknowledge!" Followed by their replied in union, the faker can only see that that his friends and companions fighting against the incoming sworn of BETA bravely and aggressively in their new TSFs that replaced their Kagerou when the view screen appeared and showed the face of no one but Shibamura in her extremely angry mood.

"…why is everyone here…" the faker spoke to himself when his thought is intercepted by the voice of Mai.

"Atsushi, Your Idiot! What the hell do you think you are doing? Trying to be a hero by sacrificed the lives of yours for our sake?! What a joke you are trying to make in here? Do you believe that we are going to live with the result after your sacrifice for all of us…" The faker continued to face the bombardment from Shibamura until the next view screen appeared and showed the face of Higashihara as well as her figure of wearing in a pocket size eishi armor suit.

"Nonomi, what are you doing in here! It is dangerous and what are you thinking about, Mai? To bring Nonomi to the war zone…"

"Nonomi want to help, Nonomi want to protect everyone by coming to here", the eternal child replied in her childish but a voice of strong resolve. "If Atsushi cannot come back by his own, then Nonomi is going to bring back Atsushi to uphold our promise with everyone!"

"…Nonomi…"

"Shikon 7 to Shikon 9, take this from me so that we can continue to fight and end this battle together", the seldom to speak Gingo handover one of his TSF auto cannons to Hayami. Due to the additional weapons that capable to be carried by the Advanced Mount Pylon, the eishis of 5121 Squadron is able to resupply the weapons of their friend and companions in the war zone; even the Jump Units full of fuels for the next round of battle for the Blue Knight.

"Shikon 5 to Shikon 9, take my auto cannons as well, since my skill of melee combat with blade is better than my marksmanship", Mio spoke to Hayami when Setoguchi offered his blade to his former companion in the Raven Network. "Here you go, pretender, since a blade is less useful for a sniper when compare to a gun. In fact, you had fooled us all by your encounter suit just like Colin!"

Being accepted by the offer from his friends and companions of 5121 Squadron, the faker…Hayami found that it is never something he could understand after his TSF is capable to fight again…all because of the powers from his friend and companions after they wipe out the BETA battle group that surrounding them.

"Shikon 1 to Shikon 9, we may not be as skillful and experience as you during the actual combat as an individual", Kariya made his statement before the final operation to end this seemed-to-be-endless battle once and for all. "But together, we are going to make impossible into possible not by fighting to our own death but for survival in order to create a better future….it is also the prime directive as well as the squadron No. 1 rule for the 5121 Squadron during its reestablishment by First Lieutenant Zengyo: to live and fight for a better tomorrow for ourselves as well as those we hold dear!"

"…everyone…" the faker is speechless when the view screen from someone else besides the members of 5121 Squadron showed up. It is the face of Colin in his custom eishi armor suit that unlike the regular design from Imperial Japan Mainland Defense Force; its design it's totally difference when it does not seemed to have the protection of regular eishi armor suit. However, once the person in the view screen spoke to him, he realized the truth character of Colin immediately…

"It seemed that the replies from your companions are never the one that you would expect", Colin spoke to the faker in his mysterious smile. Instead of accept yourself sacrifice so they can be saved, they return in full force and never care if they would be punished or losing their lives during the process; just in order to bring you home alive. You should be honored, Knight Blue Destiny…or should I addressed you as Second Lieutenant Hayami Atsushi from the Japan Empire Imperial Japan Mainland Defense Force 5121 Squadron?"

"Warlock…the Steel Messiah, the King of Mercenary Soldier and the Lord of Landless", the faker countered angrily. "Is it all according to the plan of yours?"

"Let's say that it is the stubborn and the will of steel of your companions that had impressed me to the point that I am pleased to offer the means to fight to them as long as they have the will to fight; no matter what hardship would be encountered during the incoming future!" Colin replied in his voice of domination. "We are going to eliminate the Carrier class BETA, the so-called unknown large strain being named by Imperial Japan Mainland Defense Force so far, and you are going to accomplish such objective instead of me this time. It is because the Knight had the mean and the Fairy had to key to unlock it so that the situation can be resolve!"

"…You are talking about the PBE, the forbidden abandon project from the past…" Hayami replied when he inspected the S-11 Self Destruction Device from his TSF and found that it is a pocket variant of PBE compare to its original design. "So it is the reason for Nonomi to be here as well…"

"An enhanced and modified PBE that capable to be used as missile warhead, an ammo from heavy assault cannon or used as grenade for TSF once it is activating", Colin replied. "Our plan is simple, throw the PBE inside the Carrier class BETA and retreat as fast as possible, since compare to its thick and well defense outer layer of armor that capable to rebel even the direct hit of multiple S-11 Special Tactical Shells, that based on the design of enhanced the regular S-11 Self Destruction Device from the TSF for greater power and range for destruction, the Carrier class BETA's inter armor is too thin to the point that even a simple S-11 Self Destruction Device can destroyed it from within; not to mention the result from the far more powerful PBE even in its current size. I have to admit that it is never a mistake to develop the S-11 Special Tactical Shells in the first place; the only problem is how do you going to use it and from the current situation so far, someone had used it…unwisely to adopt the situation."

At the same time Colin had concluded his statement, the 5121 Squadron located at the forefront saw the arrival of Colin's TSF, the GN-23 PAV-0 E Knight of Chaos Enhanced in darker than black armor and powered by unknown power sources that released unknown green light particles from its back its escort squadron; the Tempest Squadron consists of twelve units EF-2000 II Typhoon II that besides armed in regular Second Generation TSF weapons, they are armed with TYPE-02 RG Squadron Support Railgun and even EML-99M Electromagnetic Induction Launchers!

"First Lieutenant Zengyo to all eishis of 5121 Squadron, the General Headquarter had agreed the mission to destroy the Carrier class BETA and under the support of Operative Lieutenant Commander Bertram from United Nation Force Project Alternative IV A-01 Special task Force and the special tactical support squadron Tempest, we are going to implement the said operation when the friendly forces would draw the BETA away from the Carrier class BETA so that we can destroy it! Tadataka spoke to its friends and companions before the final operation in this battle is going to start. "Le's us end the battle once and for all this time!"

"Shikon 1 to Shikon 8, you are going to pair with Shikon 9 as the flight to implement the PBE battle plan when the rest of us would escort both of you to the destination", Kariya given his final order to all the eishis of the 5121 squadron as well after the statement from Tadataka. "Let's do it…..no, let's accomplished what we had to do together! 5121 Squadron, Final Mission Start!"

"Acknowledge!" ( all eishis of 5121 Squadron morale increased to Maximum! )

Followed by the replies from its eishis, the 5121 Squadron advanced towards its destination where the Carrier class BETA is located when Colin…Warlock and his Knights of Tempest followed their path in order to end this battle in this hour in this place!

(Background Music: Calling By Aki Misato )

Ayamine Shuukaku, Lieutenant General of Imperial Japan Mainland Defense Force is supposed to be a happy man. As the commander of First Tactical Armor Wing, one of the most elite and strongest TSF combat units among the Imperial Army and Imperial Royal Guard in Japan Empire, since his promotion from Brigadier General to his current rank after the Battle of Kyoto as someone had been foreseen. For the members of Imperial Army, he is an ideal soldier that always served for the best interest of the empire and when came to personal lives, he had a gentle and caring wife to care his home and daughter when he is serving the empire during its war against BETA.

However, he did worry for his daughter, Ayamine Kei, is growing up as a tomboy instead of a traditional Nadesico. In fact, he did feel regret to change her way of living at the time Kei is old enough to ask for his father for military training as a soldier and Shuukaku had never awaken the ultimate result and agreed to it. Furthermore, after Korean peninsula falls at the year of A.D 1998, he had discovered that Kei had hardened her resolve to become an eishi for her future career to the point that instead of joining the Imperial Japan Mainland Defense Force ( since Shuukaku would absolutely disagree with her decision when she is still too young for her decision ); she had secretly enrolled the United Nation Force stationed at the empire soil as a volunteer and being accepted as one of the eishi candidates to the A-01 Special Task Force; the special TSF force that given the mission to implement United Nation Top Secret Project Alternative IV and the most elite and powerful TSF combat unit for the United Nation Force to offer!

In fact, Shuukaku and his wife found that their daughter seemed to be looked upon someone when she chose the path that she would walked upon in her future; the future that aimed to protect the survival of mankind from the extinction of BETA!

For his career to serve and safeguard the wellbeing of the Japan Empire being the commander of First Tactical Armor Wing is considered the greatest honor that someone could accept from the emperor and the supreme shotgun in the position of Imperial Japan Mainland Defense Force. It is because the First Tactical Armor Wing is also considered the flag TSF combat unit to the Imperial Japan Mainland Defense Force and its commander is entrusted far more authority than other armor tactical wing commanders even in the same rank. In fact, being entrusted the command of the First Tactical Armor Wing before and during the Battle of Kyoto under the fully support of Supreme Shogun Koubuin; even after his actions during Korean peninsula falls had showed to the public that Ayamine Shuukaku is one of most trustworthy allies to House Koubuin, the currently leader of the Five Grand Noble Houses that assisted the emperor to rule the Japan Empire!

However, it is never something that Shuukaku would have expected when he realized that he is actually fighting at the same front with not only for the wellbeing of Japan Empire; not only for the survival of people from the empire soil but ultimately the people known as the same species around the world with some of the most resourceful and powerful people even existed;

Started from the Imperial Prime Minister Sakaki; long time of friends and ally of Shuukaku in his life to serve the wellbeing of the Japan Empire.

Section Chief Yoroi Sakon the competent spy for the Intelligence Bureau of the Imperial Ministry of Home Affairs and always did the dirtiest works for the wellbeing of the Japan Empire.

Professor Kouzuki Yuuko, better known as the Female Fox of Eastern Region, the mastermind and former of the Project Alternative IV.

Operative Major Iwaya Eiji the famous and well known legendary eishi oversees the operation of Imperial Japan Mainland Defense Force Zero Tactical Armor Squadron and actually has a sense of humor and doesn't take everything with YAMATO DAMASHII or serious business; could almost qualify as a miracle, given the typical makeup of the Imperial Army and Imperial Royal Guard.

Countess, one of his closet and most trustworthy allies in the Imperial Japan Mainland Defense Force and one its senior command officers.

Brigadier General Seiichirō Aoki, the Wind General and commander of Imperial Royal Guard 105th Tactical Armor Group "Zephyr".

General Scarlet, the Crimson Grand Shogun and commander of Imperial Royal Guard 1st Tactical Armor Wing "Rising Sun".

Shimako Aoki, wife of Seiichirō Aoki the well-known respected and feared Female Fox of the Empire.

Tamase Genjousai, the Undersecretary General of the United Nation.

Brigadier General Paul Radhabinod the commander responsible for all the operation for United Nation Force stationed at the Japan Empire soil except the A-01 Special Task Force.

Koubuin Yuuhi, the Supreme Shogun of Japan Empire and the mistress of House Yuuhi among the Five Grand Noble Houses.

General Smilas, from the European Union Force at Euro Front.

Operative Colonel Reila Malkal the commander of Special TSF Operation Force "W-0" Athena.

The mysterious Golden Witch, commander of the "Order of the Mirage Knight", the largest and most elite TSF combat unit from the Raven Network.

Princess Marina Ismail the Monarch of United Kingdom of Flaim at the Middle East forefront.

Lacus Clyne the mysterious Songstress of Hope and representative of Clyne Foundation.

Cagalli Yula Athha the Golden Goddess of Victory and CEO of Morgenroete Incorporated.

Captain Murrue Ramius the Mistress of Indestructible Air Fortress and the command officer of Archangel class General-Purpose Assault Battleship Archangel, flagship of Terminal Armed Force.

Colonel Andrew "Andy" Waltfeld the Desert Tiger and commander of all Terminal Armed Force except the special operation force known as Faith.

Captain Mu La Flaga the man that make impossible into possible and the executive officer of all Terminal Armed Force Mobile Suit and Tactical Surface Fighter Combat Unit except Faith.

Colonel Ledonir Kisaka the commander of Terminal Armed Force Internal Security Force that responsible for the protection of Clyne Foundation and Morgenroete Incorporated.

Technical Colonel Erica Simmons responsible for the development of advanced Mobile Suit, Personal Armor Trooper, Tactical Surface Fighter and next generations TSF weapons for the Terminal Armed Force.

Operative First Lieutenant Athrun Zala the Crimson Knight of Justice and member of Terminal Armed Force Special Operation Force Faith, also known as Faith 1.

Operative First Lieutenant Kira Yamato the White Angel of Freedom, member of Faith, known as Faith 2 when the existence of his and Athrun is considered one of the few eishis that capable to rival the legendary Odin the Silver Savior and Warlock the Steel Messiah in terms of personal skills of an eishi and their experience for fighting against the seemed-to-be unstoppable alien invasion around the world.

Sister Margaret, a nun after retired from her career as an eishi and also the Principal of West Genetics academy, one of the international civilian eishis and other related personnel for the war of Mankind survival against the BETA invasion training facilities besides the East Genetics located at Japan soil, the primary training facilities for the candidates of United Nation Force Project Alternative IV A-01 Special task Force Pandara Squadron and Templar Squadron.

Operative First Lieutenant Kazuha Aoi, commander of United Nation Force Project Alternative IV A-01 Special task Force Pandara Squadron and rumor had suggested that she is one of the handpicked students personally instructed and trained by the legendary Warlock and is currently considered one of the strongest eishis in the world.

Tabane Shinonono Technical Colonel from United Nation Force and one of the masterminds for the development of next generation Tactical Surface Fighter and advanced weapons at the incoming Project GalaRay

First Lieutenant Chifuyu Orimura, Imperial Royal Guard White Coat Eishi and one of the strongest TSF eishis in active service in Japan Empire as well as around the world.

Operative Second Lieutenant Laura Bodewig commander of European Union Force Schwarzer Hase (German for "Black Rabbit") Special Tactical Surface Fighter Operation Squadron

( Background Music: Born of Hero From Record of Loddess War, the Chronicles of Heroic Knight )

Instead of under the relation of leader and follower, all these people worked together as companions in order to accomplish their ultimate common goal: to fight for the Never Ending Tomorrow of Mankind under the same flag; the flag of the war council that established by two young but mysterious legendary heroes that being entrusted for the ultimate fate of mankind in their hands; the Twin Swords from the United Nation Force Project Alternative IV A-00, Command and Executive Special Operation Unit of A-01 Special Operation Task Force, they are known as Odin the Silver Savor as the knight in shining armor for ultimate salvation and Warlock the Steel Messiah as the knight in darker than black armor from the deepest abyss for total destruction!

In fact, the beginning of their legends is actually related to the German Democratic Republic's 666th TSF Squadron Schwarzesmarken (Black Marks), a special-forces unit of the NVA's ( Nationale Volksarmee/People's National Army ) Special Composite Air Group Hannibal stationed at Cottbus Base, deployed in the defense of the Oder-Neisse line. Operating mostly MiG-21s and a MiG-21PF assigned to their commander, Captain Irisdina Bernhard, they are often deployed as Lux and Magnus Lux interdictors; their mission is laserjagd in German, the "Laser Hunter".

Since the eradication of the BETA's laser strains is important to the NVA as a whole; the loss of Laser class and Heavy Laser class strains cover means that the BETA can be easily eradicated with artillery and aerial bomber cover, and the 666th often has to race against time even as the fortifications of the Oder-Neisse line wear down with every assault. For every second the BETA retain their anti-air capabilities, artillery and bombers cannot deploy without wasting manpower, resources, and ammunition, and the infantry and armor units on the frontlines are forced to weather relentless waves of BETA without crucial fire support. As such, the 666th give their main orders the topmost priority; it is common practice for them to ignore allied distress calls that will result in deviation from their original mission, even if only for a short moment. Nevertheless, the squadron's infamous track record of ignoring assistance requests has earned them many unflattering nicknames amongst the NVA.

During one of its missions, the 666th is being surrounded by overwhelming number of BETA strains and its eishis had no change of escape after its members forced their way inside a well defense formation at an enhanced BETA battle Group that consist not only Laser class but Heavy Laser class strains as well! As all hope seemed-to-be-lost for its eishis for survival when it is impossible to dispatch reinforcement to the 666th location…

( Background Music: ( Background Music: Fight! From Super Robot War Z2 World Reborn OST )

…two unknown TSFs adverted from the sky from nowhere and started to eliminate the BETA enhanced battle group that surrounded the 666th from the center of its formation. Among both TSF that powered by unknown sources when released green light particles from their backs, the TSF in white and silver armor fought like a white knight in shining armor and protect the members of 666th from any possible harm from BETA in the war zone when it is armed with an auto cannon that released storm of red particle beam instead of regular 36mm ammo on its right hand and the blade that released the shining light of itself and capable to beheaded the Fort class and cut the Destroyer class strain from its front armor in a single strike on its left hand. On the other hand, the TSF in darker than black armor from the deepest abyss holding the long sword that released the misfortune light of destruction from itself in its both hand and aggressively attacked and eliminated the most dangerous strain in the war zone started from the Heavy Laser class, then the Laser class and finally the Fort class strain when the fact clearly showed that he never seemed and considered other strain like Grappler class Destroyer class and the Tank class strains are a threat to him. Instead, the eishi piloted the black TSF seemed those BETA strains as nothing but an insect to be stepped on and killed as long as he liked! Although the BETA strains tried to torn the two newly appeared unknown TSFs apart with their overwhelming number when the Laser class and Heavy Laser class released their lasers to shoot at their targets even never in full power, the lasers only hit their images and in returned, the two TSFs just appeared in front of, next or behind them and eliminated all of them in a flash before move to another targets.

During the battle, besides the members of 666th, members from the West Germany Army 51st Tactical Armored Battalion "Huckebein" like Second Lieutenant Kirke Steinhoff, later promoted to the rank of Commander at A.D. 1998, had witnessed the unbelievable fact that only an element of two TSF is capable to wipe out the entire BETA offense force when the locate defense force never had a chance to accomplish such objective. At the final hour of the battle, all the survivors from the said engagement to BETA could see both mysterious TSF released large number of light particles around the war zone when the armor of them changed from their original color to crimson as their speed were enhanced to the point that their movement were like a flash when they continued their extermination to the BETA until there is no a simple BETA strain left alive in the war zone! Furthermore, the survivors had reported that they seemed to be able to hear the thought of others as well as their declaration for the protection of mankind not by races or the need of individual country from the two mysterious eishis in their TSF developed by extremely advanced technologies far beyond the imagination of anyone! As the battle is final over, the two TSFs faced to each other when held their blade and long sword in front of them like to declare their oath to each other in the sky. After that, they left the battlefield at opposite direction and since then, reports had been confirmed that the unknown classified TSF in while and silver armor continued to appear at the forefront of Asia Continent, Russia Continent and Southern East's forefront when the its counterpart in darker than black armor continued its war to the Euro Front ( both Eastern and Western ) and Middle East's forefront as a one-man-army during the major battles occurred at the said war zones.

Both of their identities remained secret until the greatest battle occurred at the Asia Continent forefront occurred when the defense force of mankind stationed there faced the total extinction from the BETA offense. During the twilight hours, the Black Knight appeared in the battlefield and introduced himself public as Warlock, Operative Lieutenant from the United Nation Force Project Alternative IV. In fact, instead of any beautiful but useless speech, the mysterious eishi used his action to encourage the survivors to follow the path that he is walked upon by holding the offense of BETA by himself alone during the battle! In conclusion, the survivors from the defense force is able to force the BETA to retreat under the command from him because of the supplies directly arrived to the war zone by orbital drop from Earth orbit and the reinforcement arrived to the inferno under the command of Warlock; thus started the legendary of Steel Messiah.

Later, when Korean peninsula falls at the year of A.D 1998 and the United Nation Force Defense General Headquarter located at the region is going to meet its ultimate fate of destruction because of what Shuukaku believed to be the right thing to do for never abandoning the civilians and let them being left behind; the TSF in while and silver armor appeared again to save the day but not only as an one-man-army; instead, it is the commander unit of United Nation Force Project Alternative IV A-01 Special Task Force, the ace and most elite and powerful TSF combat unit from the United Nation Force can offer, the full wing size tactical armor unit that consist of 2.5 Generation TSF like F-15E Strike Eagle or F-2 Guardian and 3rd Generation Tactical Surface Fighter TYPE-04 Shiranui Second from the 01 Valkyrie and 02 Paladin Squadron that armed with 2nd Generation TSF weapons. As the mission commander during the battle at Korean peninsula, the mysterious eishi introduced himself as Odin, later known as Operative Lieutenant Commander Shirogane Takeru, and under his leadership and his action, countless of lives of military or non-military personnel had been saved and relocated to safety locations even there is no way to prevent the fall of Korean peninsula; thus stared the legendary of Silver Savior and the Blue Valkyries.

By the time BETA make landfall in Kyushu at A.D. 1998, as the imperial government refuses to authorize the use of nukes or G-bombs, the forefront of Japan Empire would suffer unnecessary personnel loss in great number during the invasion of BETA when the imperial government refused the official military support the United Nation Force and the US Army stationed at the empire soil. In fact, Undersecretary General of the United Nation Tamase Genjousai recalled his conversation to Odin at that time and informed him the final decision for the imperial government. However…"

"Undersecretary General Tamase, please inform the imperial government", the member of A-00 besides Odin and the Iron Maiden spoke to him with the mysterious smile on his face that Genjousai would never forget in his entire life. "A-01 Special Task Force is going to interfere and assist the defense for the Battle of Kyushu, no matter the imperial government had the permission for our operation or not; since we are going to do it anyway when the foundation of A-01 is to special handle and resolve these kinds of situation. In short, irregular situation had to handle and resolved by irregular means….Have a Good Day, Undersecretary General, since we are looking forwards for your negotiation with the imperial government!"

In conclusion, no matter how much complaint from the imperial government afterwards, the fact clearly showed that again, more people had been saved because of the interfere of A-01 during the Battle of Kyushu and a much stronger defense can be able to establish during the ultimate defense of Kyoto.

Eventually, the A-01 that being supported by the United Nation Force Orbital Diver Corp. during the Battle of Kyoto interfere the battle again with its ally; the Terminal Armed Force that deployed extremely advanced technologies and weapons like an actually flying battleship in the sky and 3rd Generation TSFs, aka Mobile Suits, that armed with mass production beam weapons similar to those used by Odin and Warlock's personal TSFs. During the final moment of the battle, the unknown large strains that appeared from the underground and released large number of BETA reinforcement to the war zone is destroyed by the combine force of United Nation Force Project Alternative IV A-00, Terminal Armed Force and Imperial Royal Guard White Fang Squadron.

It is the reason for Shuukaku is in extremely bad mood when he received the news from Countess, one of his closet and most trustworthy allies in the Imperial Japan Mainland Defense Force that someone from the high command is willing to hidden the truth for the unknown large BETA strain's appearance not only once but twice during the battle just because the over self-confident from the so-called secret weapon and never requested any reinforcements until the situation is out of control! In fact, he clearly realized that the longer for the BETA to solid its formation for offense, the more difficult and is going to take far more and longer time to defeat them as well as far more personal loss than necessary; it is the lesson he had learnt through the loss of his companions during the time he assigned to Korean peninsula! Not to mention the so-called secret weapon had no effect to the unknown large strain that somehow capable to enhanced the performance of other BETA strains in the war zone by released unknown gas!

Under his order, his most trustworthy subordinates, Lieutenant Colonel Sagiri Naoya and his aide First Lieutenant Komaki Sayoko had been launched as the deputy commander of First Tactical Armor Wing on his behave; since the only thing for Shuukaku to regret after his promotion to the rank of Lieutenant General is stay behind and took over the command of the newly established forefront base from First Lieutenant Zengyo Tadataka of 5121 Squadron, the mission commander from the preview battle until the unknown large BETA strain appeared for the second time during the battle. At the time he stepped down from his transport, the only words he could hear afar is…

"…All for the Steel Conqueror!" From the direction of the oath that can be heard by everyone in the forefront base, Shuukaku could see the TSF that it is never possible for him to forget since the time of Korean peninsula; the Black Knight in its darker than black armor followed by twelve units of EF-2000 II Typhoon II that kneed behind it. In front of them are totally eight units of TSF-TYPE-96 Shooting Star in their grey armor. As the commander of First Tactical Armor Wing, Shuukaku had heard from Operative Major Iwaya Eiji that because of its mission required, the Imperial Japan Mainland Defense Force Zero Tactical Armor Squadron would deployed either Test Type-02/F-15SEJ Gekkou or TSF-TYPE-96 Shooting Star as its TSF instead of regular TSF-TYPE-04 Shiranui Second in order to support the incoming operation to A-01 as well as other more convert operations that value the purpose of stealth and anti-TSF capacities over the regular need of a TSF.

Due to this, Shuukaku is not surprised that when First Lieutenant Zengyo and the supposed released from actual duties 5121 Squadron because of their status is no longer capable to fight after the preview battle requested to join the incoming offense to BETA not only to recruit their companions that chose to leave behind to hold off the BETA in order to let the other eishis to escape; but also proposed the plan for 5121 Squadron to act as a special operation squadron to eliminate the existence of the unknown large strain in the war zone in order to weaken the BETA capabilities when the main host of the newly formed combine force under his command at the base can eliminate the rest of BETA; thus ended this battle as soon as possible. Under normal conduction, the plan purposed by Tadataka is nothing more than reckless and crazy, thus never would be agree by Shuukaku or his staffs but when Operative Lieutenant Commander Colin Z Bertram, also known as Warlock the Steel Messiah from the United Nation Force Project Alternative IV A-01 Special Task Force arrived to the command center in his uniform of United Nation Force with Tadataka, he clearly realized that the Black Knight is going to take the matter into his own hand even Shuukaku is supposed to be the overall commander for this operation! In fact, Colin showed his fully support to the plan of Tadataka and is going to personally support the operation of 5121 Squadron in its new TSFs as well as the Tempest Squadron directly under his command! Furthermore, although the A-01 is officially known as a full wing of TSF unit; rumor had suggested that there are more than one tactical armor wing besides the Tempest Squadron ( when the Tempest Squadron is NEVER officially existed in the structure of A-01 ) that provided the required tactical support to Warlock during its war to BETA as an one-many-army around the world!

Shuukaku known that either Tadataka or Colin is going to do something that had little chance to success. However, if someone did had the means required to make the most reckless and impossible task into the reality, then someone to implement for such action is never a fool but someone able to accomplish what he or she desired in the will of steel! Unfortunately, the Warlock smiling in front of him is never considered to be a fool and for those foolish enough to laugh at him had been sending to the grave as their ultimate fate! He still remember his conversation with Brigadier General Paul Radhabinod that because of the interfere of Warlock, the United Nation Force Orbit Diver Corp is able to enlarge its size to three times over its original and all its TSFs had been replaced by 2.5th Generation Strike Eagle in Blue Armor. In return, the Warlock asked for the support from the Orbit Diver Corp to A-01 if the operation is required when the commanders of the Orbit Diver Corp and its eishis are more than happy to accept such requests, since the technologies provided by Warlock like the enhanced Re-entry Shells and TSF armor with beam-coating layer had greatly improved the survival rate of its eishis during the orbital drop operations around the world! As a result, Tadataka had become one of the staffs to Shuukaku during the operation when the combine force started to implement its counter-offense to the invasion from BETA in the formation double wing 5.

As the spearhead of the said operation, the First Tactical Armor Wing from Imperial Japan Mainland Defense Force is advancing to the incoming BETA battle groups in the formation double wing 5 followed by other friendly TSF units from the combine force. It is also entrusted the mission objective to support the 5121 Squadron and the Tempest Squadron during their mission to eliminate the primary threat of the unknown large strain…currently being update and named as Carrier class BETA from Operative Lieutenant Bertram during the briefing to all eishis involved for the said mission. However, when the eishis of First Tactical Armor Wing arrived to the said war zone, they only saw the totally onslaught to the BETA from their companions when they witnessed the Rush Guard and Blast Guard from the Tempest Squadron had released the firestorm to the BETA formation with their EML-99M Electromagnetic Induction Launchers; resulted as the total destruction of the well defense formation of BETA when the light of misfortunate and destruction torn the formation apart in front of the Carrier class BETA. After the EML-99M Electromagnetic Induction Launchers are run out of ammo, they never stopped but replaced the tactical weapon of mass destruction with their TYPE-02 RG Squadron Support Railgun in order to hurt down more valuable targets started from Heavy Laser class, followed by Laser class and then the Fort class. For the Grappler class, Destroyer class and even the weakest Tank class in their point of view, their let the EF-2000 II Typhoon II in the position of Gun Sweeper or Gun Interceptor armed with 36mm Advanced Auto Cannons or 120mm Railgun to handle those less valuable targets in order to reduce the usage of their weapons ammo!

"….I feel great, since Maximum Power, Maximum Destruction is always the truth and absolute rule from the battlefield…" Tempest 10 spoke to the members of the Third Flight in Tempest Squadron consist of Tempest 9, Tempest 11 and Tempest 12.

"…I wonder when will our lord allow us to deploy the pocket size "Lohengrin" Positron Blaster Cannon originally from the Archangel class Battleship that instead of the EML-99M Electromagnetic Induction Launchers", Tempest 12 replied. "Honestly, I would like to equipped the GN-Mega Launcher as the replacement, since it is actually more impressive when it showed its power of total destruction when dominate the entire battlefield!"

"I would like to get my hand on those beam weapons used by our allies from the Terminal Armed Force", Tempest 11 replied in her more calmly voice. "It is because the regular beam weapons like their beam rifle are more easily and faster to produce in meaningful number for us to equip and use in actual combat."

"Well, I believe that ladies' talk is enough in here", Tempest 9 replied. "Let's do what we have to and showed our lord that what we are made of as his highness royal guards when compare to those war-himes from the Imperial royal Guard White Fang Squadron!"

"Acknowledge, Elder Sister!" As the three TSFs replied in union, they followed the lead of Tempest 9 and hunt down whatever dangerous targets available in the war zone.

Meanwhile, the EF-2000 II Typhoon II in the position of Gun Sweeper or Gun Interceptor eliminated the Grappler class ( welcome them with storm of ammo from 36mm Advanced Auto Cannons ) and the Destroyer class ( quick kill and finish them by using 120mm Railgun to shot at them from their front ) like sweeping the dust from the floor. For Tank class strain? Well, they are considered targets that nothing but a waste of ammo in the point of view from the EF-2000 II Typhoon II. It is because during the high speed maneuver from their movement around the battle, the High-Frequency Blade Sheath at their forehands and legs are more than enough to turn the Tank class strains into nothing but red liquid after the TSF of Tempest Squadron torn them apart alive by simply crushed on them!

For the position of Storm Vanguard and Strike Vanguard in the Tempest Squadron included Tempest 1, Tempest 2, Tempest 3 and Tempest 4, they had replaced their auto cannons or railgun with melee weapons like CIWS-2B-HF High-Frequency Long Blade for Tempest 1, the High-Frequency Falcate Sword for Tempest 2, BWS-8-HF Flugelberte (Blade Weapon System TYPE 8) High-Frequency Combat Ax and the massive BWS-3-HF High-Frequency Great Sword (Blade Weapon System TYPE 3), also known as Fort Slayer when it displayed its skill by beheaded a Fort class in a single strike in front of Sayoko and then, continued to hunt down its next prey like a berserker when Tempest 3 torn apart any strain that unfortunately enough that stood on its path of destruction by the High-Frequency Combat Ax in its both hand. For Tempest 1 and Tempest 2, their combine tactics as an element can be considered a beautiful but deadly dance to the BETA that witnessed their performance and the tickets being paid by the BETA strains are nothing but their own lives. As the Dance of Death is over, the number of BETA around the 5121 Squadron had been greatly reduced to the point that the PBE operation could be implementing with far less resistance.

Meanwhile, the Black Knight of Total Destruction continued its onslaught to the BETA strains located around him. Even being enhanced by the gas released from the Carrier class strain, the BETA being hunt down by the Knight of Chaos alone never stand a change and lived long enough for a fight; instead, they are being hurt down one-by-one until no more living strain is existed within the range of destruction before Colin decided to move to next war zone…only realized that the Tempest Squadron had finished the cleanup operation when he saw the last existing Fort class BETA being beheaded and torn apart alive by Tempest 3 and Tempest 4 together,

"Is it only me or do you believe that the Knights of Tempest are fighting a little bit too aggressive that they suppose to", the Warlock asked the Witch with crimson long hair that currently sitting on his knees on top of his body. "Furthermore, I do want to question the intention of yours under the current situation, Melody; although I have no problem with your action after all."

"I believe that the knights of your highness out there is tried to make up their disappointment for being absented at the Battle of Kyoto and their opponents are misfortunate enough in the wrong place at the wrong time and presented themselves in front of the wrong people", Melody replied with a gentle smile on her face. "For your second question your highness, it is something more personal. It is because I can foresee that eventually there is going to be a person that you are going to value beyond everyone, including us, under our same situation so I would like to do this before the appearance of that person; or maybe persons. It is a little and selfish wish of mine that resulted for my currently action. Please forgive me if it causes you any discomfort or trouble, your highness."

In fact, Colin could feel the sadness from her voice at the end of their conversation.

"It would never happen, since I have no intention to…"

"Please don't say something like that", Melody replied when put one of her fingers to the month of her beloved master and his highness no matter what is the path he is going to choose and walk upon. "Future never set in stone, it is the words from you remember and when the time comes, you should find the happiness for yourself and everyone, including me, Reinforce as well as all the knights that served their loyalty to you but no one else as their only lord, would stand and support you for your decision no matter what is the outcome. Please let us stay besides you and leave a position for us even the time comes!"

"Melody…we talk about this later after the battle is over", Colin replied seriously in his voice. "Is the GN-Mega Launcher Full Burst Mode ready to launch? I am going to create a path so that our companions can accomplish their ultimate objective if they cannot!"

"Everything is ready as we speak", Melody replied and even put her face closer to Colin and kissed his forehead. "Everything is under the will of yours!"

After her words, the armor of Colin's TSF, the GN-F-23 PAV-0 E Knight of Chaos, changed from black to crimson and released the extremely powerful GN-Particle Burst that wipe out all the BETA strain existed in front of the Carrier class BETA from the sky after it entered Trans-AM mode.

"Let's do it, Nonomi!"

"I will do it…in order to protect those I hold dear…it is the only way for me to repay their kindness..."

Followed by the declaration from the eternal child in her strong resolve, the PBE at the right hand of Blue Knight started to activate as the final lock can be only unlocked by those who had the special DNA structure like Nonomi and her kinds. In her mind, she could see the device had been released from its final seal and awaken; thus ready to release its forbidden power to the world!

"PBE had been activate successfully", Atsushi spoke to Mai as the Blue Knight had received the curse but also blessing gift to defeat the great evil. "Let's go!"

After his words, the Blue Knight advanced to the Carrier class BETA within any weapon besides the PBE device and he entrusted his life to the hand of Mai that acted as his escort as well as his companions from the 5121 Squadron. As the Blue Knight reached his ultimate destination, he threw the PBE inside the Carrier class BETA from its mouth when the Carrier class BETA somehow could realize the incoming dangerous; thus closed its mouth and prepared to retreat from the war zone.

"Want to go back to the underground like the last time", Atsushi shouted from the deepest part from his soul when he released the safely limiter and further enhanced the speed of the Shooting Star. "Too Late….because I will never allow you to come back and harm those I hold dear again!"

In conclusion, the Carrier class BETA bites the arm of Blue Knight when the PBE is located inside its month and it had no intention to open its month again.

"So you want the arm of mine so much?" Atsushi shouted as he forcefully pull out the arm of his TSF and resulted as broken it apart. "I have no intention to stay with you anyway, since I have promised to return to those willing to entrust their lives to me as well as I hold dear and value upon my life!"

After the Blue Knight had been free from the Carrier class BETA and confirmed that the PBE is able to relocate inside the Carrier class BETA, the Join CP at the forefront base immediately recalled all its forces at the war zone. At the same time the combine force is able to retreat from the war zone, the PBE activated inside the Carrier class BETA and created a micro black hole inside it; not only torn apart and destroyed itself from inside but also destroying anything within its range of destruction before the artifact black hole lost its function and disappeared in the thin air, leaving absolutely nothing but the silence world without a single life in the war zone where the Carrier class BETA met its ultimate fate of destruction!

"Youe Excellency, we have confirmed that the primary target had been destroyed as well as other BETA strains as well as no more further reinforcement from the BETA. Mission objective had been accomplished" Keigo reported to Shuukaku as well Tadataka. "All the friendly forces are returning to base as we speak!"

"Good Job, everyone", Shuukaku spoke to everyone in the command post. "I leave the afterwards to your command, First Lieutenant Zengyo. It is the honor of mine to be able to fight beside you and your squadron as companion. Congratulation for the success of your plan and I am looking forward to work with you for the incoming future!"

"The honor are yours and I am to thank for your fully support during the operation", Tadataka bowed to Shuukaku and his action is followed by all the members of 5121 Squadron inside the command center.

"First Lieutenant Zengyo, the fact clearly showed that you have companions that willing to support you even in the most extreme situation", Shuukaku replied after he saw the action taken by the members of 5121 Squadron. "I have a feeling that we will meet each other very soon."

After his words, Shuukaku left the command center with his staffs when Keigo spoke to Tadataka "Class leader, Merry Christmas"

"Merry Christmas to you as well, Tosaka", Tadataka replied. "Please take care the rest in here on my behalf and Hara, let go and it is the time for us to welcome our hero home!"

After the Blue Knight had kneed on the ground when its eishi met his friends and companions, the first thing of Atsushi who no longer had the blue hair and blue eyes to encounter is to hit by Mai in his face Very hard and the sound could be heard by the members of 5121 Squadron around them clearly.

"You're Idiot! What is the reason for you to throw any your life so easily? Have you thought after the feeling of mine and do you believe that I can forgive myself after you sacrifice your life for us? I never want to lose someone that it's important to me anymore!"

Being held by Mai tightly, Atsushi is willing to listen to Mai's words as long as she wished. Furthermore, he replied silently as he held the body of Mai gentle in his arms. Such situation is going to become eternal until Nonomi somehow felt jealous and spoke to Atsushi.

"Hayami, Nonomi want to be holding Hayami above the ground!"

After separate by Mai, Atsushi held up Nonomi from the ground like her request.

"Welcome back, Hayami", after her words, Nonomi kissed the forehead of Atsushi and spoke to him gently when her action had caught everyone totally out of surprise. "Thank you for keeping our promise."

"Welcome back, Shikon 9", Kariya put his hand on his friend and companion's shoulder. "However, the truth is I want to hit you from the face in order to kick some common sense into your empty-head, Hayami."

"Why don't you just simply say Welcome Back to Hayami", Tasiro countered. "It is good to see you again, Hayami!"

"Welcome Back, Hayami!"

"Welcome Back, Hayami! Please don't let us worry anymore!"

"Welcome back! Second Lieutenant Hayami", after allowing the eishis and CP members of 5121 Squadron to express their welcome to Atsushi in their own ways, Tadataka spoke to him gently when he held out his right hand. "I would like to ask for your enrollment to 5121 Squadron again; not as an order from a commander but a request from a friend and companion!"

"I am Hayami Atsushi and I am honor to accept your offer", after returned Nonomi to the ground, Atsushi held out his right hand and shake hands with Tadataka.

"Then once again, welcome to Imperial Japan Mainland Defense Force 5121 Tactical Surface Fighter Squadron "Shikon", Second Lieutenant Hayami Atsushi."

"It seemed that you have chosen the path that you are going to walk upon with your friends and companions", Colin's voice appeared in the thin area when the members of 5121 Squadron turned around, they found that Colin's TSF is standing at the end when the EF-2000 II Typhoon II stands in two lines when raised their long swords towards the sky and crossed to each other; resulted as a make-shift hallway when Colin walked towards them in his irregular black and golden uniform when Melody followed him slightly from behind.

"Is it the ultimate choice that guided by your heart?"

"Start from today, the Raven known as B.D. is no longer existed", the once but no longer faker counter to the question from the hidden but actually leader of Raven Network. "I am Second Lieutenant Hayami Atsushi, Shikon 9 from Imperial Japan Mainland Defense Force 5121 Tactical Surface Fighter Squadron Shikon!"

"I see, as long as we are fighting for the same ultimate goal, I really don't care where your royalty lay is", Colin replied as her turned around and prepared to leave. "However, I have a feeling that we are going to meet each other again in the battlefield…Second Lieutenant Hayami Atsushi!"

"Wait a minute, Colin A….Operative Lieutenant Commander Bertram", Mio spoke to Colin before he turned around from the members of 5121 Squadron. "Are you really the Colin that I used to know since the last time we see each other? How about Olivia? Does she know about the truth character of yours as well?"

"Olivia and my father known the truth after the Battle of Kyoto when my mother somehow know about this before; as long as you know her actual character you should be awaken that such result is expectable", Colin turned around and walked to Mio when spoke to her. "Long time ago when an elder brother tried to protect her younger sister from being possible harmed by other children by using its body as a shield; a girl taught him the best way to protect those he holds dear is to beat up those children so that they would never foolish enough to have any intention to try again by her own action. In fact, I just followed the teaching of her nowadays in order to protect those I hold dear…although it means to be overkill to the view of others when the situation is required."

Mio remained silence when Colin continued their conversation.

"In conclusion, I am glad that I am able to make it on time during the Battle of Kyoto…Oh, I almost forget", Colin spoke to Mio when Melody approached them with a brunch of flowers in her hand. Colin picked up the flower and handover it to his childhood friend. "It seemed that I cannot uphold the promise for enroll the Christmas Party with you and other members of 5121 Squadron. However, as Colin Aoki, I would like to say Merry Christmas and Happy Birthday to you, Mio!"

Before Mio could reply, Colin turned around and walked to his TSF with Melody; then take off to the sky followed by the Tempest Squadron.

During the Christmas and New Year's holidays, Tadataka, Keigo, Yasumitsu and Gingo remained in the base of 5121 Squadron for something they called "Advance Training". Kariya and Tasiro chose to leave the base and visited their friends and former companions separately. Motoko, Seika and Kaori sent their holidays in snow maintain and started in the local hotel. Mio returned to Mibuya Temple because she was one of its priestesses and is required to help as family service during the New Year period. Youhei and Maki returned to their home and sent the holidays with their families. Takayuki was dating his more than one girl-friend during the finest hours; at least that was what he called. Nonomi sent her holidays in Haruka's home while Hisamoi had visited the grave of Akane. Buta was, as always, doing what he used to and gave the others its same look. For Atsushi and Mai, they decided to stay and share their time together during the New Year.

For Colin, he put down his pen and walked to the window at his quarter located at the Avalon Base. He wonders what will happen during the incoming year. Is it a year of hope, a year of sadness or a year that fill with blood and tears? However, one thing is clear to the point that he would allow those he held dear and aimed to protect to suffer any sadness again; since it is the only reason for his existence in this moment in this world!

( Background Music: Gunparade March ED Masumi Harada - In Beyond Darkness )

"This is CV Alpha 5, lead TSF air carrier of Imperial Japan Mainland Defense Force 5121 Tactical Surface Fighter Squadron to the Avalon Base Air Control, request permission for touch down. Repeat, this is CV Alpha 5 of Imperial Japan Mainland Defense Force 5121 Tactical Surface Fighter Squadron to the Avalon Base Air Control, request permission for touch down."

"Copy that, CV Alpha 5; this is Avalon Base Air Control. You have permission to touch down and please follow our instruction…"

"Finally, it is the date that we are waiting for, Class Leader", Keigo spoke to Tadataka next to him.

"After landing, load out the TSF and let the maintenance group to check all TSFs today. Tomorrow will be the big day for all of us."

"Motoko-san, I see a lot of TSFs", Nomoni spoke to Motori excitingly. Besides her, Youhei was in his so-called excitement mode when he discovered that a group of thirty-six TSF-TYPE-94 Siranui was moving in high speed in double wing 5 formations.

Kariya said to Youhei and Nonomi after he looked out of the window. "I see, even the Imperial Army Fuji Tactical Surface Fighter Training Group is being enrolled for the Project GalaRay."

Abroad the CV Alpha 5 and other three TSF air carriers, all the members of 5121 Flight were presented in their dressed uniform of Imperial Japan Mainland Defense Force.

Shortly after the CV Alpha 5 and other TSF air carriers landed on the ground, the TSFs were loaded out and is going to install at 5121 Squadron's assigned sector in the Avalon Base.

As the members of 5121 Squadron arrived to the ground from the air carriers and currently gathered around its commander, Tadataka found that someone had been expected their arrival and walked towards them. Immediately, he stepped forward and saluted to the said United Nation Force officer.

"I am Operative Major Tadataka Zengyo of Imperial Japan Mainland Defense Force 5121 Tactical Surface Fighter Squadron. It is our honor to being enrolled to the Project GalaRay, Your Excellency!"

Followed by his action, the members of 5121 Squadron saluted to someone they seemed to know but may be not formally; since the fact clearly showed that he held the rank to be addressed as Your Excellency!

"Commodore Colin Z Bertram of United Nation Force, one of the Operation Directors of Project GalaRay and welcome to Avalon Base, Operative Major Zengyo and everyone from 5121 Squadron", Colin replied and saluted to him formally. "It seemed that I have to thank Lieutenant General Ayamine for his recommendation so that 5121 Squadron is able to enroll the Project GalaRay on time and it is actually the honor of mine for your enrollment in here."

After Colin and Tadataka shake hands with each other, the members of 5121 Squadron saw two young girls with silver and white hair in United Nation Uniform approached to their location and both of them stopped slightly behind Colin for his further instruction. Nevertheless, the elder girl did narrow her eyes when the eye contact between her and Setoguchi occurred.

"I would like to introduce Operative Ensign Crysta Barchenowa and Operative Ensign Inia Sestina; they are coordinators of Project GalaRay."

"I am Operative Ensign Crysta Barchenowa, it is my honor to meet the members of 5121 Squadron that able to value the lives of their friends and companions beyond their own!" However, the fact never changed she did narrow her eyes again when looked at Atsushi; it is not the same meaning to the sniper of 5121 Squadron but something more personal…

Furthermore, when Crysta looked at Nonomi without any hostile intention, the eternal child still somehow feel the aura of cold temperature of the northern terra is released from her and immediately shielded herself behind Hayami. In fact, her reaction immediately caused the hostile aura between Mai and Crysta…

"Hello, my name is Inia Sestina and this my friend Misha", Trista kneed down in front of Nonomi before anyone can realize and holding a teddy bear in front of the eternal child. "Hello, my name is Misha and what is your name? You know the elder sister of Inia seemed to be cold at first but she is actually a gentle and caring person once you know each other better. Can I be friend with you like Inia?"

In conclusion, Nonomi is able to smile again as Inia continue to speak on behalf of Misha in her childish voice. Both parties are able to return to their original conversation before separated for their own path. Before leaving, Crysta did give a mysterious look to Mio before she left with Colin and Inia.

All the chess pieces are finally gathered at the same place at the same time in order to implement what had to be done at no matter the cost!

It is the truth beginning of everything as well as the end of everything.

It is only the beginning of Hope Lives Again or the Ultimate Countdown of Destruction

What is the ultimate fate awaiting for Humanity?

Is it the Blessing of Hope?

Or the Curse known as Sadness?

Or the result of nothing but fill with blood and tears?

( Ending Theme: Sayonara no Toki Kurai Hohoen de of Angela from Soukyuu no Fafner The Movie - Heaven and Earth )

Next Chapter: PHASE 06 Project GalaRay Part I the Gathering

( Background Music: C:line Emphatic – Revellion ( Full Version ) Lyrics )

As the Project GalaRay is officially implemented and announced to the public, eishis from around the world are being summoned and gathered at the Avalon Base in order to prepare and to ensure the combine force would be readied for the incoming siege of BETA Yokohama Hive, also known A-22 Target…

( Never forever... You know it's true... )

( Never forever... You know it's true... )

United Nation Force Project Alternative IV A-01 Special Task Force

( Believe my minds... You know it's true... )

( I guess you know... Welcome to my world )

( Never forever... You know it's true...)

United Nation Force Project GalaRay Infinite Stratos Experiment Flight

United Nation Force Project GalaRay Argos Test Flight

United Nation Force Project GalaRay Tactical Support Squadron "Tempest"

( tooku kasunda kaerubeki basho )

( kokoro ni dakishime chikau sono ai de )

Japan Empire Imperial Royal Guard 77th Tactical Armor Wing "Kamui"

Japan Empire Imperial Royal Guard Special Eternal Operation Squadron "White Fang"

Imperial Japan Mainland Defense Force Zero Tactical Armor Squadron

Imperial Japan Mainland Defense Force 5121 Tactical Surface Fighter Squadron "Shikon"

Imperial Japan Mainland Defense Force Fuji Tactical Surface Fighter Training Group

Imperial Japan Mainland Defense Force Autonomous Operation Squadron "Wardog"

( moeru kuchibiru ni fureteru kakera wo te ni shita hitomi no naka )

( kirisaita yami no hate ni anata wo nokoshite )

( tatoeba kono mi ga uchite mo nigirishimeta saigo no unmei )

( awaku hakanaku kurikaesu shinjitsu motomete )

United States of America Army 65th Combat Training Battalion "Infinities"

United States of America Army 66th Tactical Armored Battalion "Hunter"

United States of America Marine Corps' VMF-318 Squadron "Black Knives"

( tadayou koe otozureta toki de ima )

( chirabaru tameiki iroaseru )

Far East Soviet Army's 3rd Army, 18th Division, 211th Tactical Armored Battalion "Zhar"

( kanashimi ni kieru kizuato kakusenai namida no yokogao )

( sagashiteta kotae no arika itsuwari no yakusoku )

( yasashikute mune ni kuzureru tashika na utsukushii kizuna ni )

( anata ga iu ikusen no shinjitsu ga kono te ni )

Unified Front of China Bao-Feng Test Flight

( Never forever... You know it's true... )

( Never forever... You know it's true... )

Federal Republic of Germany Army's Special TSF Operation Squadron "Schwarzer" Hase (German for "Black Rabbit")

European Union Force 2512 Tactical Armor Squadron "Excalibur" ( Golden Sword of Promised Victory )

European Union Force 8972nd Tactical Armor Wing "Glory Knights"

( tooku kasunda kaerubeki basho )

( kokoro ni dakishime chikau sono ai de )

United Kingdom of Flaim First Royal Armor Wing "Desert Eagle" 9th Squadron

( hoho ni furete anata no yubi de )

( koboreru namida ni kuchizukete mo )

( mugen ni hibiku setsunasa wa kese wa shinai to )

Terminal Armed Force Experimental Squadron "Stargazer"

( moeru kuchibiru ni fureteru kakera wo te ni shita hitomi no naka )

( kirisaita yami no hate ni anata wo nokoshite )

( tatoeba kono mi ga uchite mo nigirishimeta saigo no unmei )

( awaku hakanaku kurikaesu shinjitsu motomete )

Raven Network Tactical Armor Wing "Order of the Mirage Knight"

( anata ga iu ikusen no shinjitsu ga kono te ni )

As the path of countless individual crossed to each other, what is going to be the final outcome? Who is going to be the ally and who is going to be enemy? Only time can make the decision…

( Never forever... You know it's true... )

( Never forever... You know it's true... )


	7. PHASE 06 Project GalaRay Part I

Muv Luv Alternative Chronicles The Final Conflict

( Background Music: Babylon 5 Season 3 Theme: Shadow War )

Operation Tempest, taken place in A.D. 1995 November as the effort of a combined European force using the brand new production EF-2000 Typhoon Tactical Surface Fighters in order to create a foot hold into Europe by retaking parts of Italy from BETA control; it is believed to be the best hope for mankind as the first step to reclaim its soil from the alien invaders…but it failed...

( By the voice of Monica Giacosa after the failed of Operation Tempest )

During the Human and BETA War, Project GalaRay had become something greater….Our last, best hope for victory.

( By the voice of Yang Wenli in his memoir of Earth Chronicles, the Final Conflict. )

The Year is A.D.1998. ( By the voice of Takamura Yui )

The Place: Avalon Base. ( By the voice of Shirogane Takeru )

Starring….

( Scene 1 the camera view is going to start from an overview to the Avalon Base which is an large scale fortress city built with extremely advance technologies from the sky in shining day until the view is further focused to the command center where countless of operators are working in their stations when the staffs are standing around a round table like view screen that showing the tactical and strategically situation of Human and BETA War around the world; to wait for the decision of their command officer so that they can implement the following actions when the camera view is finally focused on their commander )

Code Name: A-00 Alpha Shirogane Takeru Commodore in rank and Mission Commander of United Nation Force Project Alternative IV Executive Special Task Force VF-A01 and Operation Director of Project GalaRay.

( Scene 2 changed to an office inside the Avalon Base but instead of the beautiful shining day, it is the night of thunder lightning with heavy rain fell outside the window when a figure standing next to a large but unusual giant western chessboard consist of white, black, red and other chess pieces in difference color when each kind of chesses had their own ground. He picked up the king chess piece and move it towards the territories of red chess pieces ahead from the rest of the black chesses when the camera revealed his identity )

Code Name: A-00 Beta Colin Z Bertram Commodore in rank and Mission Commander of United Nation Force Project Alternative IV Executive Special Task Force VF-A01 and Operation Director of Project GalaRay.

( Scene 3 showed an officer with long brown hair in the uniform of United Nation Force is teaching a number of eishi candidates inside a large classroom as their instructor when the view scene behind her is showing all kind of materials related to Human and BETA War to all her students; the last scene would be close to the said instructor's face )

Code Name: A-00 Gamma Jinguuji Marimo Major in rank Chief Instructor and Deputy Mission Commander of United Nation Force Project Alternative IV Executive Special Task Force VF-A01.

( Scene 4 Again back to the night time of Avalon Base, a female officer with long purple hair in her United Nation Force uniform is sitting on her chair next to her desk when she wears an extra laboratory overcoat in white over her uniform. At the view screen of her laptop showed the information of experimental TSFs and their related advance weapons. As the camera view close to her face )

Dr. Kouzuki Yuuko Commodore in rank, founder of United Nation Force Project Alternative IV and its Executive Special Task Force VF-A01 as well as Deputy Commander of Avalon Base.

( Scene 5 changed to the command center again when a young girl with long red hair with a large yellow ribbon is working in her station. However, instead of wearing the regular United Nation Force uniform in dark grey like other operators, she is wearing a cadet uniform in white with the emblem of Project Alternative IV in the shoulders, as the camera view closed in to her )

Code Name: A-00 Delta I Kagami Sumika Acting Second Lieutenant in rank and coordinator of United Nation Force Project Alternative IV.

( Scene 6 is a little girl with silver hair and rabbit-like ribbons is working on the maintenance of a Tactical Surface Fighter in white silver armor standing in front of her. She is in a pocket size of regular United Nation Force uniform but instead of a skirt, she is wearing a dress and has the emblem of Alternative Four on her uniform shoulders when supervising the Haros and Karels during their work in zero gravity environments. As she is floating in the air like a fairy of snow, the camera view show her face )

Code Name: A-00 Delta II Yashiro Kasumi Acting Second Lieutenant in rank and coordinator of United Nation Force Project Alternative IV.

( Scene 7 Shirogane Takeru is no longer inside the command center but under the beautiful blue sky in the Avalon Base when the TSF-TYPE-04 Shiranui Second from the VF-A01 Special Task Force 01 Valkyrie Squadron is being launched from the Avalon Base. He is alone in the beginning but no longer; as Sumika and Kasumi is running towards him when holding their hands together and followed by Kouzuki Yuuko, Jinguuji Marimo and Colin Z Bertram. As Sumika and Kasumi holds his body tightly, Takeru had hardened his resolve to protect those he holds dear as well as to ensure the survival of mankind when Yuuko, Marimo and Colin had showed him their support in order to accomplish the same ultimate goal. )

( Scene 8 showed that Shirogane Takeru, Colin Z Bertram, Kouzuki Yuuko, Jinguuji Marimo, Kagami Sumika and Yashiro Kasumi are standing together above the ground that showed the emblem of Project GalaRay but there are more than enough space for the other incoming characters to be presented as the story continue. )

Monica Giacosa, Lieutenant in rank Eishi of Italian Army Rain Dancers Prima donna ( A.D. 1995 ).

Yang Wenli, Major General in rank, Commander of United States America 13th Enhanced Tactical Armor Wing "Hyperion" ( A.D. 1998 ).

Takamura Yui, Second Lieutenant in rank, Commander of Japan Empire Imperial Royal Guard Special External Operation Squadron "White Fang" ( A.D. 1998 ).

PHASE 06 Project GalaRay Part I = The Gathering

( Opening Theme: C:line Emphatic – Revellion ( Full Version ) Lyrics )

( Background Music: Anthem to Freedom, Freedom of the People; Free Planets Alliance National Anthem from Legend of the Galaxy Heroes )

( Liberty stands for freedom )

( Oh hail the flag that set us free )

( Standing righteous symbolic of strength )

( Our hope for freedom to be )

( My friends, not so far away )

(Rules will reunite hand in hand )

( Oh hail! Liberty bell! )

( True freedom for all men )

( Fighting hard for the future )

( The promise of a better day for tomorrow )

( We drink from the cup, the wine we fought for today )

( My friends let us sing a song sing along, ring a bell, of liberty! )

( Oh hail! Liberty bell! True freedom for all men )

Edwards Air Force Base is a United States Air Force base located on the border of Kern County, Los Angeles County, and San Bernardino County, California, in the Antelope Valley. It is 6 nautical miles (11 km; 6.9 mi) southwest of the central business district of North Edwards, California and 7 miles (11 km) due east of Rosamond.

Designated as the Air Force Test Center (AFTC), Edwards is home to the United States of America 412th Test Wing, the United States Air Force Test Pilot School as well as the base to implement the so-called Top Gun Program, the new operational base of 65th Combat Training Battalion "Infinities" and 66th Tactical Armored Battalion "Hunter" before their assignment to the Avalon Base located at the Special Administrative Zone of United Nation Force, Space Force Orbital Diver Corp and NASA's Dryden Flight Research Center. It is operated and maintained by the 95th Air Base Wing as a part of the Air Force Materiel Command. Almost every United States military aircraft and tactical Surface Fighters since the 1950s has been at least partially tested at Edwards, and it has been the site of many aviation breakthroughs.

The base is next to Rogers Dry Lake, an endorheic desert salt pan whose hard dry lake surface provides a natural extension to Edwards' runways. This large landing area, combined with excellent year-round weather, makes the base perfect for flight testing. The lake is a National Historic Landmark. Units of Edward Air Force Base included:

United States of America Air Force 95th Air Base Wing

The 95th Air Base Wing is the host wing for Edwards Air Force Base, Calif. - the 2nd largest base in the Air Force. The wing oversees base day-to-day operations and provides support for over 10,000 military, federal civilian and contract personnel assigned to a 470-square-mile (1,200 km2) installation.

The 412th Test Wing plans, conducts, analyzes, and reports on all flight and ground testing of aircraft, weapons systems, software and components as well as modeling and simulation for the U.S. Air Force. There are three core components for this mission: flying operations, maintenance, and engineering;

412th Test Management Group

416th Flight Test Squadron: F-15E Strike Eagle, F-16XL Fighting Falcon and F-18E Super Hornet

418th Flight Test Squadron: Tankers and Transporters

419th Flight Test Squadron: Tactical Air Bombers

445th Flight Test Squadron: Test Ops

There are vast arrays of organizations at Edwards that do not fall under the 95th Air Base Wing or the 412th Test Wing. These are called Associate Units. These units do everything from providing an on-base grocery store to testing state-of-the-art Tactical Surface Fighters.

65th Combat Training Battalion "Infinities"

Based at Nellis Army Base in Nevada; upon the adoption of the F-22A Raptor, this unit is made the parent unit of the Infinities Special Combat Training Group tasked with creation of a stealth weapons combat manual. Infinities are currently the only active unit to fly the F-22A Raptor EMD Phase 2, with its distinct dark blue radar-absorptive paint. Prior to this its Strike Eagle aggressor squadron became famous for being painted in Soviet Army colors, receiving the nickname "Flankers".

Originally, Eishis of Infinites that piloted the F-22A Raptor are planned to attend Project PROMINENCE at the United Nations Force Yukon Base. However, due to the appearance of unknown but extremely advanced Tactical Surface Fighters at the Battle of Kyoto from Japan Empire as well as from the newly formed Terminal Armed Force, the Infinities are relocated to Edward Air Force Base as part of the Special Task Force to assigned to Project GalaRay implement at Avalon Base. It's currently members included First Lieutenant Natasha Fairs ( Infinitiy-0, the Command Post Communication Officer in surface but better known as the Silver Gospel among the eishis ), First Lieutenant Rick Sven (Infinity-1), Lieutenant Keith Blazer (Infinity-2), Second Lieutenant Leon Kuze (Infinity-3), Second Lieutenant Guylos McCloud (Infinity-4), Second Lieutenant Sharon Heim (Infinity-5).

In fact, the Infinities is so far the best and most advanced TSF actual combat unit that the United States of America Army can offer

66th Tactical Armored Battalion "Hunter"

Originally based out of Anderson Base in the Territory of Guam, is a first-strike group currently operating F-15E Strike Eagles; always seen under the capable leadership of US Army First Lieutenant Alfred Walken (Hunter-1) and his aide Second Lieutenant Irma Thesleff (Hunter-2). It is the main host for the US Army Special Task Force dispatch to Avalon Base and enrolled the Project GalaRay.

13th Enhanced Tactical Armor Wing "Hyperion",

Under the command of By Major General Yang Wenli, the Hyperion is in charge for the external defense of Euro Front and support to the European Union Force during its war against BETA. Besides the regular TSF unit, the Hyperion is well known for the attachment of Rosenritter Regiment, a feared assault unit in the army due to its deployment of customized F-15E Strike Eagle that specially in melee and close quarter combat to adopt the requirement of Euro Front. In fact, its current and also the 13th Commander, Colonel Walter von Schönkopf, had been requested more than once to replace the Rosenritter's TSF from F-15E Strike Eagle to EF-2000 Typhoon instead of F-22A Raptor. Furthermore, rumors had suggested that he is one of the more outspoken members of the Hyperion, especially when it comes to Yang taking over the current corrupt government that secretly supported the implement of Project Alternative V.

However, it is never part of the Special Task Force assigned to Project GalaRay due to its mission at Euro Front.

United States of America Marine Corps' VMF-318 Squadron "Black Knives"

Stationed abroad the US Naval Gerald R. Ford TSF Carrier class John F. Kennedy (CVN-79), the flag carrier of the carrier group as well as the flagship of the Special Task Force assigned to Project GalaRay. Its currently TSF of choice is the newly introduction F-18E Super Hornet.

Being summoned by General Dwight Greenhill, Colonel Bridges arrived to the base from his office of Project ATSF ( Advanced Tactical Surface Fighter ). As one of the senior staffs worked under Lieutenant General Ben Brugg during the said project, he clearly realized the truth reason for the choice of YF-22 over YF-23 is because the political ramifications of the mass destruction weapons like nuke or similar secret weapon under production and is going to usage during the incoming Siege of Hive A-22 for policy making. However, as one of the being named heroes after his survival from the inferno at Asia Continent forefront like Karen Kasumi, one of his friends that is currently serving in the Japan Empire Imperial Royal Guard as an Orange Coat Eishi, he clearly realized that reminded silence and low profile is going to be the best way to secure his own safety as well as those related to him like his wife and his son. Due to this, he showed no objection or any mean when reassigned for a desk job away from the forefront or to face the reality of the ultimate result of Project ATSF in the surface. However, as one of the survivors from the said inferno at Asia Continent forefront and had personally witnessed the miracle from the nameless eishi known as Warlock the Steel Messiah, Colonel Bridges clearly realized that such conclusion is going to come back and harm the country one day; to make the country to pay a great price beyond anyone could imagine in order to make up for its choice; a price that so great to the point that no one is going to take the responsible and the blame from it!

Under the lead of a female staff from the base, Colonel Bridges entered the conference room where a number of military officers are sitting at the rectangle table. In front of him, General Dwight Greenhill ( Chief of Staff of the Join Chief of Staff Department ) is sitting in the middle. Sitting on his right side is Major General Yang Wenli ( Commander of United States America 13th Enhanced Tactical Armor Wing "Hyperion" as one of the senior commanders responsible for the national external defense against the BETA when the "Hyperion" is stationed at Euro Front to supported the European Union Force ) and next to him is Lieutenant Frederica Greenhill ( the aide of Yang Wenli and daughter of Dwight Greenhill ). Sitting on his left is Technical Lieutenant General Leonard Testarossa, well known as Mr. Silver or Silver Fox, and his younger sister Technical Colonel Teletha Tessa Testarossa, well known as Goddess of Mithril; both of them are the hidden but actual core members of Project ATSF that ultimately resulted as the creation of YF-22 and YF-23; although rumors had suggested that due to the introduction of advance TSFs that capable to rival the YF-22 and YF-23 in terms of combat performance, the suppose most advance and powerful TSF among the world, the Project ATSF had been reactivated in order to develop the 4th Generation TSF that is even more advanced than the YF-22 and YF-23 and the members of House Testarossa are the lead figures for the said project. Standing behind Leonard and Teletha is the twin sister of Xia; Operative Second Lieutenant Xia Yu Fan ( elder sister with long black hair is the bodyguard of Leonard and Xia Yu Lan, younger sister with short black hair is the bodyguard of Teletha ); both of them are skillful eishis as well as feared assassins for their young age.

"Please have a seat, Colonel Bridges", Dwight spoke to him in a friendly tone after he dismissed the female staff. "Welcome to join us."

"It is my honor for being invited, Your Excellency!" Colonel Bridges replied and saluted to General Greenhill before he chose to sit "wisely" next to Frederica instead of at the same side of two dangerous assassins and the people that they are protected.

"Since you are here, I believe that we can get started but first, let's us have a look at this", Dwight operated the keyboard in front of him when the light in the conference room switch off and the large view screen in front of them activated. "It is the record from Naval Seventh Fleet Tactical Surface Fighter Squadron VF-103 Jolly Rogers during the Battle of Kyoto…"

In the view screen, Colonel Bridges can see the entire battle group of BETA consist of Laser class, Heavy Laser class and Fort class etc are being massacred by six TSFs in less than ten minutes; an unknown model in black armor while the other five TSFs seemed to be the same model but one in orange armor while the other four in white armor.

He can see the first unknown TSF in white armor used its long blade and strike towards a Destroyer class from its front; a supposed to be useless assault because of the extremely tough frontal armor of its class. However, the result is the white TSF isn't just cut the Destroyer class in half when it rushed towards her TSF, but also cut a Grappler class that too closed to the Destroyer class and eliminated a large number of Tank class located around them at the same time!

After the action from the unknown white TSF, Colonel Bridges can see a TSF in orange armor executed the high speed maneuver far beyond the regular maneuver of TSF and with the long blade in her TSF's right hand and the 36mm auto cannon in its left hand, it moving between the Destroyer class and Grappler class and destroyed them within seconds when the Tank class BETA are being kicked around over and over again.

After it's continued to advance and eliminated all the escorts that protecting the Laser class BETA, another unknown TSF in white armor aimed both of its 36mm auto cannons to Laser class strain and their ammo stormed the location of the Laser class existed, turning them into nothing but liquid.

However, the most shocking discovery for Colonel Bridges is that when the Heavy Laser class and Laser class strain aimed their laser to the unknown TSFs, the third unknown TSF in white armor had launch several missiles from its missile containers on its shoulder. However, instead of intercept the lasers, they exploded in the air before the contact and released a cloud of anti-beam particles that capable to reduce the damage of the lasers to minimum to the point that as long as the said particles is still effective in the area, it is considered to be secured from the harm of Heavy Laser class and Laser class strains! From the view screen, he can see as the lasers from the Laser class and Heavy Laser class made contact with the light particles, they separated and reduced to weaker lasers when fourth unknown TSF in white armor aimed its 120mm assault cannon and killing every Heavy Laser class and Laser class in range during the time they needed to recharge their lasers.

During the engagement, the unknown TSF in orange armor is believed to be the command unit of its counterparts in white armor. However, it is clearly not the command unit of the TSF Striker Force in the point of view from Colonel Bridges when the unknown TSF in darker than black armor appeared in the view screen. It is the Black Knight of Absolutely Destruction that made its official introduction at the major and largest engagement during the Human-BETA War in the Asia Continent A.D. 1996; the inferno that showed mankind nothing but the truth and absolute terror of BETA! Being armed with both hands with long swords that released the crimson light of misfortune, the TSF in black armor moved like a phantom and each time it strike to a Fort class, it first aimed for the BETA's legs, then beheaded the giant and kicked it around; then moved to next target after one and other until no more Fort class is existed. After that, it changed its targets to the Heavy Laser class when the BETA fired their lasers to it, only realized that they only hit its image and once closed in, the swords cut the Heavy Laser class in pieces as well as the Destroyer class and Grappler class besides them. In fact, the dance of death continue to repeat itself until no more BETA can be found in range, since the Tank class is nothing but being crushed or stepped on by the black TSF. In conclusion, the lone TSF's rate of total destruction is even more effective than the other five TSFs together, although the other five TSFs are also effective in their own killing counts.

Under the leadership of the black TSF in arrow formation, the other five unknown TSFs continued to fight and eliminated the overwhelming number of BETA until the war zone is clear from the existence of BETA but the mountains created by countless of BETA corpses.

"Call sign Warlock from United Nation Force and with me is the White Fang Squadron from Imperial Royal Guard. We have neutralized the BETA in this sector and would continue to act as an independence squadron until the end of this battle. VF-103 Jolly Rogers you can contact the Kyoto Defense Force General Headquarter for further instruction!"

As the final message from eishi of the unknown model TSF to Jolly Roger 1 is over, the record ended when the light returned to the conference room.

"From the communication record of Jolly Roger 1, we have confirmed that the eishi from the unknown black TSF is Operative Lieutenant Commander Colin Z Bertram from the United Nation Force Top Secret Project Alternative IV Executive TSF Unit A-01 Special Task Force Command Special Operation Flight; better known as A-00 from the CIA ( Central Intelligence Agency ) who had promoted to official rank of Commodore as one of the Operation Directors of Project GalaRay that is going to implemented at Avalon Base, a special administrative zone under the authority of United Nation Force in the soil of Japan Empire", Dwight spoke to all the companions in front of him. "However, we have no idea about the unknown TSF that fighting besides him during the Battle of Kyoto and we would like to hear your opinion about them as well as about the Warlock. No need to worry because no matter what had you said, the words of your NEVER leave this room."

"Permission for speaking freeing sir, the opinion of mine can be seemed as either good news or bad news under our current situation; depending we are going to be ally or enemy of Warlock during the incoming future", Colonel Bridges replied in his serious tone. "But first lets us started from the unknown TSF that in the color of Imperial Royal Guard from the Japan Empire. Although they seemed to be never anything like the TSF-TYPE-82 / F-4J Kai Zuikaku, its design still share something common and similar to the said TSF because of the requirements from the Imperial Royal Guard that aimed for more maneuverable, bearing weaponized armor and/or parts for greater combat potential against the BETA during the development of its next generation TSF. However, I still have to say compare to what we would expect, the unknown TSF is far more powerful and advance when compare to the original prototype of TSF-TYPE-00 Takemikaduti like the TSF-TYPE-04 Shiranui Second from the A-01 compare to the TSF-TYPE-94 Shiranui! In short, ladies and gentlemen, I have a bad news to all of you; since there are already two types of TSFs that capable to rival out YF-22 and YF-23 in terms of combat performance, either for anti-BETA or anti-TSF purpose! Furthermore, the weapons those unknown TSF…or I would like to addressed them as the enhanced variant or Takemikaduti Second are equipped are never regular TSF weapons in the beginning. I am afraid my conclusion is that Warlock is being enrolled the development of these new TSF are based on the design of TSF-TYPE-00 Takemikaduti and enhanced them with the same technologies from TSF-TYPE-04 Shiranui Second! In my opinion, these TSFs combat performance, especially for melee combat, is already over our YF-22 and only the YF-23 had a chance for a fair fight; only after given the same enhancements and same class of weapons!"

"For Warlock, so far his TSF had nothing to change from the surface but his skill clearly had been improved greatly since the last time his appeared at the Asia Continent forefront", Colonel Bridges continued. "In fact, I am no surprised by such situation; since he is always fighting at the forefront almost non-stop that I am seriously considered if he is actually a regular human instead of some kind of cyborg or Biological TSF Control Devicer from the Project Alternative IV and so far the only eishi that can rival his record is Odin the Silver Savior that introduced himself during the Korean peninsula falls at A.D. 1998, the other Twin Sword from Project Alternative IV besides the Warlock. However, what had worried about me is that like Odin that being supported by the Valkyries during his war for the survival of mankind, the used to be one man army Warlock had gained his own official support unit when the fact for our record showed that the support unit from the Imperial Royal Guard can execute his command smoothly without any mistakes during the battle; not to mention the skills of their eishis are somehow similar to the skills from Warlock; although they are still far away from his legacy but still, their performance is more than enough to be assigned as an autonomous TSF combat unit for special operations that their requirement is far beyond regular TSF combat unit like…for example, to hunt down the Heavy Laser class and Laser class strains inside a well defense BETA formation and capable to come out unharmed after the said mission objective is accomplished. In fact, the so-called White Fang Squadron from the Imperial Royal Guard somehow proved itself as a well-trained TSF combat unit under the command of Warlock when compare to the make-shift emergency reinforcement under his command back to the time of the Asia Continent. I am afraid instead of a one man army, Warlock had gained his own force to command and would become far more destructive to its opponents when he is able to handle multiple of fronts at the same time; since the fact clearly showed that Warlock is far more deadly when come to tactics and strategies than anyone, especially he never reconsidered the means as long as he can accomplish his ultimate objectives!"

"I have to agree for the opinion of Colonel Bridges", Yang Wenli spoke to the others after the said colonel finished his statement. "Back to the final hour of unsuccessful Operation Tempest in A.D.1995, the major reason for us to able to rescue the surrounded European Union Force located at Italy is because Warlock had interfere and somehow able to gain the command of the remaining forces there and organized a far better tactical retreated after the Headquarter for the said operation is destroyed by BETA! During the process, rumor had suggested that a squadron of European Union Force TSF is selected by Warlock personally and served as his tactical support unit for the most extreme mission in order to cover the escape route of the surviving force! It is actually foolish to underestimate the abilities of Warlock as a commander to oversee large scale operation; since he showed no weakness to his opponent no matter in what situation."

"In fact, according to the reports from CIA, it is believe that Operative Lieutenant Commander Bertram is actually the mastermind behind the battle of Korean peninsula, followed by Kyushu and eventually Kyoto", Frederica spoke to the others after Yang Wenli finished his statement. "During these major battles, it is strongly believed that he had the major and backup plans for the incoming battles readied and entrusted the execution to the command officers responsible and oversaw the battles like Brigadier General Paul Radhabinod. In fact, his plan to so details to the point that backup plans are always readied to support or enhance the primary plan if unexpected situation occur to the point that even without the enrollment of him, the plan can be accomplished in conclusion; although more personnel loss may be occurred and the time is going to take longer for accomplished the mission objective without his present."

"Compare to the consideration of his abilities for overseeing large scale of operation and his talent to train more skillful eishis for forefront command duties; we are more concerted about the development of the 3rd Generation TSF that capable to rival our YF-22A and YF-23 in terms of performance", Leonard shared his opinion as the representative of the technical department of the army. "No to mention the mass production beam weapons that employed by the Terminal Armed Force for actual combat had clearly showed the fact that we are no longer in the edge of weapons development among the world and it is never a welcome situation to us. In fact, I have to agree with the opinion from Colonel Bridges that we need more advanced weapons to equip our state-of-the-art TSFs. Due to this, the second phase of ATSF had been implemented as we speak and instead of just reactivate the abandoned YF-23 project; we are going to develop the 4th Generation TSF ahead of other nations this time. However, in terms of technical matter, we lack the require material to get the said project started but the incoming project implemented at Avalon Base is going to give us a break through as well as a kick start."

"Project GalaRay, one of the major support projects from Project Alternative IV, aimed for the enhancement of Tactical Surface Fighter's performances by introduction of 2nd and 3rd Generation TSF weapons, new materials for anti-beam armor and TSF frames, XM3 the revolution OS for TSF as well as new tactics and strategies to fight against BETA more effectively and to ensure the higher survival rate of eishis to all the country around the world", Teletha spoke to the others after his statement. "Logically, it is nothing but foolish to release such valuable data for free to other country without asking anything for return but the fact clearly showed that it is actually what the said project is aimed for. As elder bro…Technical General Testarossa had mentioned we need the data from the Project GalaRay to start our own advance Project ATSF in order to develop the 4th Generation TSF and our own advance weapons…at least we need to start the project ahead of other countries if we want to maintain our country's current position in the world."

"It is the reason for your present in here, Colonel Bridges", Dwight spoke to the said colonel in an official tone as his command officer. "A special task force is formed in order to enroll the Project GalaRay that is going to implement at Avalon Base, the special administrative zone under the authority of United Nation Force in the soil of Japan Empire; the main host of the task force is going to be the 66th Tactical Armored Battalion "Hunter" that currently stationed at Edward Air Force Base, plus the Raptor Experiment Flight from 65th Combat Training Battalion "Infinities" that had been assigned here before its incoming mission to the Avalon Base. Furthermore, Marine Corps' VMF-318 Squadron "Black Knives" stationed abroad US Naval Gerald R. Ford TSF Carrier class John F. Kennedy (CVN-79) and its carrier group is going to serve as the reserve force if the situation is required. I would like to assign you as the commander of the newly formed special task force if you have no objection, since I believe that such assignment is more suitable to you instead of another desk job or working as a flight instructor in the training facilities."

"Permission to say freely, sir; is it going to part of my job for aggressive intelligence gathering", Colonel Bridges replied in his seriously voice. "It is because I have absolutely NO intention for getting at the wrong side of Warlock; since it is expectable that the result is never something we are going to desire!"

"You don't need to worry, Colonel Bridges", Leonard replied in his calm voice, too compose in Colonel Bridge's point of view, "I believe that the CIA would handle the job by its own as well as take the responsibilities for anything that is going to happen' even it means to get at the wrong side of Warlock. Due to this, I believe that as long as you just do your job for managing the special task force in order, it should be fine for us as long as we can get the data we want. It is because the data we need is never something for secret when the said project is willing to share them to the countries as long as they are willing to enroll. In fact, I don't believe that anyone would be foolish enough to refuse such offer; although its truth intention is still unclear to us."

"Furthermore, in order to speed up the enhancement of the existing F-22 Raptor and other TSFs from our force during the Project GalaRay, I am going to enroll the special task force personally, undercover of course", Teletha spoke to Colonel Bridges after the statement from her elder brother. "It is because nothing is better that than to see the fact by your own eyes!"

"However, I would like to say it is never a good idea for your enrollment to the project in such a low profile without proper protection", Colonel Bridges countered. "As the Project GalaRay is going to implement at Avalon Base, the special administrative zone under the authority of United Nation Force in the soil of Japan Empire, it is expectable for the base to become nothing but an extremely violently shadow war with no rule of engagement and it is impossible for our nation to afford to lose someone in your status. If it is your wish to enroll the said project, then it is better for you to official enrolled…."

"Colonel Bridges, I remembered back to the time I am still in the academy, my instructor had taught me something that I believe that I would never forget in my life: the further you put yourself as a command officer far away from the forefront, the further you isolate yourself from the troops that going to follow you command", Teletha replied when her right hand played with her long silver hair and revealed the mysterious smile that actually similar to her elder brother. "Being a junior technical officer as my cover would allow me to get the first hand data and information so that we can enhance our existing TSFs as soon as possible and immediately discover the technical problems that we are going to encounter during the actual combat instead wasting unnecessary and valuable time for reading reports and judged the results only by the book but not the fact! For my personal safety and protection, I never said that I am going to enroll the project alone, am I correct, Yu Lan?"

Instead of replying in any words, the younger sister from the Twin Sister Xia stepped forward next to the Goddess of Mithril and gives an extremely dangerous look, like a cold dagger, to Colonel Bridges

"Besides, I do have self-confidence to entrust the life of my younger sister into to your hand Colonel Bridges", Mr. Silver spoke to Colonel Bridges. "It is because I strongly believe that you can someone that capable for the task. Furthermore, if the incoming situation is going to develop according to our plan, the special task force is going to be our main host stationed at the eastern forefront at the Japan soil before further counter-offense to the Asia Continent can be implemented in the future."

"In fact, part of the reason for me to enroll the Project GalaRay in undercover operation is to get a closer and more personal view to the legendary Twin Swords of Project Alternative IV", Teletha continued her conversation. "It is nothing but like a girl's fantasy for her intention to meet the legendary heroes in their knight armors."

"If you don't have any objection, I would like to entrust the command of newly established Special Task Force Overflag to your hand, Colonel Bridges", Dwight spoke to him when he concluded the statement. "In fact, since it is going to be a long time oversea assignment, I believe that it is better for you to bring your wife with you during this mission as the Overflag are readied to departure as we speak. I have put my faith on you so don't let me disappointed, do you understand our meaning? "

"I clearly understand sir and it is my honor to accept the incoming assignment as the commander of Special Task Force Overflag", Colonel Bridges stands up from his seat and saluted to Dwight. "I am going to give all my might in order to accomplish the objectives of Overflag!"

"It is good for us to hear such declaration of yours, Colonel Bridges", Teletha spoke to the good colonel with an innocent smile on her face. "By the way, how is Yuuya doing? It seemed that the last time I heard from him is before his reassignment from the Project ATSF to the United Nation Force?"

"Actually, my son is…"

Back to the time a few weeks before the conference being held at Edward Air Force Base…

( Background Music: Megalith -Agnus Dei- from Ace Combat 4 Shattered Skies OST )

"It seemed that there is no way for us to alter your decision, Second Lieutenant Bridges", First Lieutenant Rick Sven spoke to his subordinate on behalf of the rest of eishis from the infinities. "However, we would like to know the truth reason behind your transfer to United Nation Force after Project ATSF; although we are realized that you are in fact, feel disappointment about the result."

"First Lieutenant Sven is right", Second Lieutenant Leon Kuze supported the commander of the infinities. "Yuuya, we are supposed to be a team and even we are given the Raptor instead of Black Widow II, we are supposed to be the best TSF unit in the army! You don't have to request a transfer from the army to the United Nation Force in order to show your disappointment to the top brass!"

"I have to agree that I am quite disappointment for the decision from the top brass about the ultimate result of the Project ATSF", Yuuya spoke to his companions when taking out a letter from his pocket from his jacket and showed them the letter. "However, it is never the major reason for me to request the transfer. In fact, it is an invite that impossible for me to turn down!"

It is a short but well written letter; to invite Yuuya to enroll the incoming Project GalaRay at Avalon base. However, his companions are totally caught in surprise that the name of Warlock is being signed in the letter.

"So it is the invite from the legendary Steel Messiah that you choose over us", Sharon spoke to Yuuya in her disappointment tone. "But I guess there is no other way, since no eishi is going to turn down such offer by fighting besides the one of the living legends existing in our world; especially the time when heroes are needed to protect the mankind from the extinction of BETA!"

"It isn't for glory or fame for me to accept the offer", Yuuya replied in his serious tone. "I want to accept the offer in order to return his action for saving the life of my father back to the Asia Continent forefront, since all of you should realize what had happened at the inferno from the few survivors that able to return and tell the tale! Without his interfere, my father will be died instead of returning home alive and being addressed as a hero! My father always tells me that including him, the eishis able to survive from the inferno are never the heroes but the nameless Steel Messiah that stood alone in the forefront no matter how overwhelming the BETA number was; he used his action to encourage everyone in the war zone to fight on until the BETA was no longer able to advance and continued its offense like it always did! Furthermore, we may be the best in the army but there are better people out there like the Valkyries and other eishis from the VF-A01 Special Task Force from the United Nation Force. I want to fight besides them as companions; to improve myself so that I can become someone better than my current self in order to protect the future of mankind like my father that I always looked upon as a hero!"

"So you want to become stronger than your current self?" Keith replied in his agree tone. "It is good to see that the rookie finally become a true man and warrior!"

"An invite from Warlock is also a challenge at the same time of extreme battles; I guess it is the path that you have chosen and is going to walk upon no matter what kind of hardship you are going to encounter and have to overcome during the incoming future", Guylos spoke to his friend and companion. "However, I believe in fate that we are going to cross our path again in the future!"

"Guylos is right", Vincent Lowell the top mechanic spoke to the members of infinities. He is also one of the handpick members from the US Army to enroll the Project GalaRay under the name of Dr. Kouzuki Yuuko and he decided to accept the offer along with Yuuya to the Avalon Base. He is Yuuya's first friend and understands him very well. "Fate is something that no one can foresee or expected. If it is fate that decided to put us together, there is nothing can stand against her will, I means the beautiful goddess known as fate!"

"In fact, the next time we meet is going to be the time that determine who is the truth top gun, Leon", Yuuya challenged. "It is the time that to determine who are the better one among us!"

"I see, I am going to look forward to it", Leon replied when saluted to his rival, friend as well as brother-in-arm all rule in one. "Good luck and stay alive until we meet again!"

"So do everyone, my companions from the infinities", Yuuya saluted back and spoke to his friends and companions. "Good Luck to all of you until we meet again in the future!"

At the same for Yuuya to reply, the rest of infinities' eishis saluted to him as well until Yuuya and Vincent turned around and headed to the air transport that is going to transport them to the Avalon Base located at the Japan soil.

"Father, I am going to see the legend that you have seen before myself", Yuuya hardened his resolve and spoke to himself silently. "I am going to become someone that better than my current self in order to fight beside the legend in order to preserve and protect the future of mankind from the extinction of BETA!"

( Background Music: Basil Poledouris / Crimson Tide theme from Movie The Hunt of Red October )

At the same time, Union of Soviet Socialist Republics Armed Force General Headquarter located at the cold soil of Alaska, inside the Advanced Tactical Surface Fighter Design and Research Facilities…

Standing in front of Lieutenant General Kim is the frame of an experimental TSF that base on the improve design of SU-37 Terminator. Once it is completed and put in even limited production, this new TSF is going to become the vanguard for the people of USSR to reclaim their loss homeland from the BETA. Behind him, his subordinate stopped behind and saluted to him.

"Colonel Sergei Smirnov reported to duty, Your Excellency!"

"Good to see you as well, my friend", Lieutenant General Kim replied to one of his most trustworthy brother-in-arms. Being well known as the Wild Bear of Russia, Sergei is a well-known hero as well as a skillful eishi and experience commander all-role-in-one since he survived from the inferno back to the time at Asia Continent. "High command had made the decision to enroll the Project GalaRay and agreed the terms from Warlock as long as we can enhance our current TSF performance to the maximum as well as the completion of SU-47E Berkut (Беркут) plus the data of advance TSF weapons!"

"I see, so this is the decision of high command after all", Sergei replied calmly to his command officer; since it is something that he can expect after he received the need-to-know information from Lieutenant General Kim a few weeks ago. In fact, there is no way and impossible for the high command to turn down the offer from Warlock, since the price had to be paid is nothing where compare to what is going to gained eventually; although the Wild Bear of Russia would never agree such measure in order to accomplish the ultimate objectives for so-called greater good for the motherland.

"High command had agreed my terms to enroll the Project GalaRay and the force assigned to the Avalon Base is going to consist of 3rd Army, 18th Division, 211th Tactical Armored Battalion Zhar commanded by Major Fikatsia Latrova and yours 150th Tactical Armor Battalion Wild Bear. I know that your son is currently serving under your command as an eishi and I would like to assign your wife as the chief supply officer when you are going to take the command of the combine force; any problem?"

"No, Sir", Sergei replied. "It is my honor to accept this mission for the wellbeing of our motherland!"

"Good to hear that, my friend; since what are we going to accomplish from the Project GalaRay is critical to our future for survival, especially for our brothers and sisters-in-arm that currently fighting in the forefront", Lieutenant General Kim turned around when Sergei found that another officer had approached them. He stopped and saluted to both of them before introduced himself.

"First Lieutenant Jerzy Sandek reported to duty, sir!" Jerzy spoke to the two senior officers in front of him.

"Good timing, First Lieutenant Sandek", Lieutenant General Kim spoke to the new coming. "Colonel Smirnov, I like to introduce your second command during your mission to the Avalon Base; meet First Lieutenant Sandek, he has trained a fair number of pilots during his career besides a skillful and experience eishi for himself. He is also going to be the chief technological officer of the task force known as Red October and I am looking forwards to see the result from your mission as well as from the high command. Do I make my words clear?"

"Yes, Your Excellency!" Both Sergei and Jerzy replied in union and saluted to Lieutenant General Kim.

"Good to hear that, now get ready and as soon as the Red October is ready to go, the sooner the better!" Lieutenant General Kim replied to his two subordinates before dismissed them for their further actions to prepare the incoming Project GalaRay implemented at Avalon Base.

Back to the current time when a week before the final execution of Project GalaRay in the Avalon Base…

"Look Saika, we have arrived to the Avalon Base!" Second Lieutenant Cecilia Alcott, former member of European Union's armed forces 2512 Tactical Armor Squadron "Excalibur" ( Sword of Promised Victory ) from the United Kingdom after she accepted the offer from Technical Colonel Tabane Shinonono to enroll the experimental squadron under her command, spoke to her friend abroad the air transport that are currently over the base that is going to implement the Project GalaRay. "It is the place for the last best hope for the survival of mankind from the alien invaders!"

( Back ground Music: Log In from Movie Avalon of Kenji Kawai )

Saika looked out from the window next to her seat and saw the Avalon Base from the sky. Unlike the Yukon Base for the Advanced Tactical Surface Fighter/Technology and Research Project ( popularly known as Project Prominence ) and primary served the need of military purpose; the design of Avalon Base is similar to the Dover Base that currently serves as the home base of the JA44 Cerberus Battalion and a base of the United Nations' 1st Army.

( Dover Base is located at Kent, England and overlooking the northernmost tip of France, it was built upon the remains of the old Dover Castle that was destroyed in combat against the BETA in 1985. While effort has been made to make its exterior resemble its namesake, the interior of Dover Base boasts state-of-the-art facilities. The rebuilt Dover Base symbolizes the successful Defense of Britain and the defiance of the European people against the BETA threat and currently serves as the home base of the JA44 Zerberus Bataillon and a base of the United Nations' 1st Army.

Apart from being a frontline base tasked to provide early-warning capabilities against BETA incursions, combat operations by the JA44 against the BETA on the European mainland are also launched from here. Plans are also being considered to use the base as a staging point for large-scale operations involving the retaking of the European mainland. )

Being surrounded by green landscaping plus the state-of-the-art facilities, the Avalon Base is actually design as an armed-to-the-teeth fortress but its truth strength is hidden by its beautiful environment like the legendary blessing and holy ground of Avalon. At the centre of the hexagram within the two circles is the sky tower towards the unlimited sky that served as the command centre and oversees the other facilities in the base like a king to oversee his followers under the shining day.

At the same time, Saika can see a squadron of Tactical Surface Fighter had been launched from the Avalon Base. Instead of regular TSFs from the United Nation Force, she can see that they are the TSF-TYPE-04 Shiranui Second in blue armor with the emblem of Goddess of War that holds the sword of protection in her both hand when they flied pass the air transports; they are the legendary Valkyrie that fought besides the Silver Savior in the frontier for mankind survival from the BETA extinction!

"First Lieutenant Eterna Flail of Excalibur 1 to all members of Excalibur, we have arrived to Avalon Base", a calm and composed voice appeared through the communication link inside all the air transports from the European Union Force 2512 Tactical Armor Squadron "Excalibur" ( Sword of Promised Victory ). "All hands, salute to the Valkyries to show our respect for their selfless and honorable actions for the protection of mankind!"

At the same time when Saika and Cecilia as well as other members of Excalibur saluted to the members of VF-A01 Special Task Force 01 Squadron inside their TSFs, a voice of confidence appeared within the thin air through the communication link as the reply for their actions.

"This is First Lieutanant Isumi Michiru, Valkyrie 1 of VF-A01 Special Task Force 01 Valkyrie Squadron, welcome to the Avalon Base; the war maidens that being entrusted the Sword of Promised Victory", Isumi spoke to the companions from the Euro Front. "Welcome to the last best hope for the victory of mankind over the extinction of BETA under the Oath of Valkyries!"

"…Achieve your mission with all your might…."

"…Despair not until your last breath…" 

"…Never give up and do your best to rescue the lives of your companions…"

"…All for the never ending tomorrow of humanity…"

Followed by the words from their squadron commander, the War Maidens in blue armor replied the oath of theirs in union as the means to welcome the war maidens that being entrusted the Sword of Promised Victory from the European Union Force at Euro Front.

Meanwhile, at the Operation Director Office of Commodore Bertram at Avalon Base Command Centre located at the surface tower.

"First Lieutenant Ibrahim Doğulu reported to duty, sir!"

Colin turned around from the curtain wall and looked at the former commander for the 94th's first squadron, second flight of 94th Tactical Armor Battalion "Cobra". Due to the loss of many subordinates on the European front, such experience had made the first priority of Ibrahim to the safety of the subordinates under his command. It is in fact, the major reason for him to be handpicked and chosen by Colin for his new position in Project GalaRay after his transfer from Project Prominence at Yukon Base after his assignment for serving as the chief development pilot for the F-15ACTV Active Eagle is over.

"It is good to see that you have chosen to accept my offer and present in here, the Hero of Rhodes", Colin replied to the hero of Middle Eastern refugees for his actions during the Battle of Rhodes in A.D. 1993. "I am appointing you as flight commander of the Argos Test Flight when I have personally handpicked its members. I am looking forward to see the ultimate result from the Argos Test Flight at the end of Project GalaRay so never let me disappointed!"

Instead of reply in regular means between command officer and his subordinate in the United Nation Force, the Turkish First Lieutenant kneed down on the ground like a knight to his king when Colin narrowed his eyes. "It is my greatest honor to accept and executed the will of yours in all my might, Your Highness!"

"It seemed that you have made a mistake in here, First Lieutenant Doğulu", Colin replied in his cold tone. "Instead of me, the one you supposed to address as Her Highness should be Princess Marina Ismail the Monarch of United Kingdom of Flaim at the Middle East forefront, am I correct?!"

"However, there is nothing to change the fact that you are being addressed as the King of Mercenary, the King of Desert as well as the Lord of Landless by countless of people around the world, My Lord", Ibrahim remained in his position and never let his face to raise and looked at the Steel Messiah directly. "No matter what is the status you think about you, you still hold the position of a king to many people, including me, because of what had you done for the wellbeing of mankind so far!"

"I see, if it is what you believe in", Colin softened his tone and spoke to the desert knight kneed in front of him. "You may raise, Knight Ibrahim Doğulu, the Hero of Rhodes and Great Warrior from the Middle East forefront!"

"Yes, Your Highness", after his words, Ibrahim stands up from the ground and awaited for the further order from the Lord of Landless.

"Due to the faith that I have put on the Argos Test Flight, I am appointing an observer and liaison to the flight in order to assist you and acting on my behalf when the time comes" Colin said to the Desert Knight when someone entered the office.

"You are…" Ibrahim turned around and saw the new comer in the uniform of United Nation Force and is speechless when she saluted to the Desert Knight and the Lord of Landless …

"She is going to be my shadow placed in the Argos Test Flight, First Lieutenant Doğulu. Please take care of her on my behalf."

Meanwhile, at the place where the air transports of Federal Republic of Germany Army's Special TSF Operation Squadron "Schwarzer" Hase (German for "Black Rabbit") are being touched down and its twelve units of EF-2000 Typhoon is loading out from the transports, its squadron commander is saluting to the command officers from the Project GalaRay with her second command.

"Operative Second Lieutenant Laura Bodewig, call sign Schwarzer Hase 1, report to Avalon Base and it is our honor to being enrolled to the Project GalaRay, Instructor!"

"Operative Second Lieutenant Clarissa Harfouch, call sign Schwarzer Hase 2, report to Avalon Base and it is our honor to being enrolled to the Project GalaRay, Operative First Lieutenant Chifuyu Orimura!"

"Operative First Lieutenant Chifuyu Orimura, flight commander of United Nation Force Project GalaRay Experimental Flight Infinite Stratos", Chifuyu replied and saluted to her former student as well as her second command in her grey United Nation Force uniform instead of the Imperial Royal Guard eishi white coat that she used to wear before her temporality reassignment under the request of her childhood friend and mad scientist…"Welcome to Avalon Base, Operative Second Lieutenant Bodewig and Operative Second Lieutenant Harfouch…"

"So you are the one that is going to provide the tactical support to my children during the Project GalaRay? Nice to meet you and by the way, I forget to introduce myself; I am Tabane Shinonono, Technical Colonel in rank of United Nation Force and the brilliant founder of Experimental Flight Infinite Stratos!"

However, the fact clearly showed that Laura and Clarissa is both sweat dropping behind their heads when a pocket size orbital re-entry pod in the share of a carrot for human size suddenly dropped from the sky and revealed the rather eccentric and acts childishly mad scientist with the metal bunny ears on her head and in the dress from the Alice the Wonderland. In order to prevent her from further interfere for the current situation; Chifuyu hit her head so hard to the point that Tabane feel to the ground immediately.

"Behave yourself Tabane!"

"It's hurt…Chifuyu…."

"Operative Lieutenant Maya Yamada, deputy flight commander of Experimental Flight Infinite Stratos, welcome to Avalon Base", before the situation is out of control again, Maya decided to step in and resolved it on behalf of her two friends.

"It is good to see the arrival of yours, Laura", a new voice appeared when the commander and her second command saw an eishi in the uniform of United Nation Force arrived with his companion. "It had been a while since the last time we see each other."

"It is good to see you as well Ichika…Operative Second Lieutenant Orimura as well as congratulated for your promotion to official rank of eishi; the same as you Operative Second Lieutenant Shinonono", Laura spoke to her companions back to the time when Chifuyu is temporality reassigned to the Euro Front as an instructor of TSF actual combat training with the legendary Warlock.

"It is good to see you as well, Operative Second Lieutenant Bodewig", as the younger sister of Tabane, Houki has a very long ponytail and harbors strong feelings for Ichika when the fact clearly showed that she tends to get jealous when other girls are around him; resulted as the friendly rivalry to Laura in the past as well as presented, since she always believe that only the strongest girl among them had the right to stand beside her beloved Ichika.

"Hello, Ichika!" Before the eishi of TSF known as Byakushiki can react, he found that a girl in the uniform of United China Front threw herself to him and held him tightly. "It is good to see you living well since the last time we saw each other. Have you eaten well?'

"Ling Yin?" Ichika spoke to the girl in his hand when he is actually a little surprise for the present of his childhood friend at the moment. "What are you doing in here?"

"To enroll the Project GalaRay as a member of Experimental Flight Infinite Stratos of course", Ling Yin replied in her innocent voice when showed her affection in front of everyone. In fact, she never care the aura around Houki had changed from cold to the point of dangerous that the aura around her is black. "Remember, I am Operative Second Lieutenant Ling Yin Huang now…"

However, before Ling Yin can further showed her affection in front of everyone one and Houki is somehow holding a wooden blade in her hand from nowhere and smiling extremely evilly ( where the hell of Houki's wooden blade is from in the beginning ?! ), her head is hit by the flight commander of Infinite Stratos in order to call off her actions.

"Stop or fight me face-to-face, either in melee combat or in TSF", the elder Orimura warned in her serious tone.

"Elder sister Chifuyu…" Ling Yin immediately fall back for tactical retreat, since for unknown reason, her relation with the elder Orimura is like a mouse to a cat when she is extremely afraid of her since the time she is still a child. However…

"Its flight commander Orimura", Chifuyu hit the head of Ling Yin with an I-Pod very hard to the point that followed by Tabane, she fell to the ground straight ahead! ( again, where the hell of the I-Pod is come from?! )

"So, you are the Knight Byakushiki ( White Expressions ) and you are his companion; the Princess Knight Akatsubaki ( Red Camellia ) that rumor are talking about at the time of Battle of Kyoto?"

"You are…"

Before Ichika can finish his words, he found that a girl in long and beautiful golden hair in the uniform of European Union Force is walking towards their position in her aura of upper class noble in European Society. Besides her, her companion with ponytail and but instead of a skirt, she is wearing a pair of trousers and surrounded by an aura full of lively energy.

"Operative Second Lieutenant Cecilia Alcott and member of Experimental Flight Infinite Stratos at your serve, the knights that walked upon and followed the legendary War-Hime from the Eastern Region, Operative Second Lieutenant Orimura and Operative Second Lieutenant Shinonono." Cecilia spoke to Ichika and Houki before she kneed down in front of Chifuyu respectfully.

"It is the honor of mine to finally meet you face-to-face and placed under your command in the Experimental Flight Infinite Stratos, Operative First Lieutenant Orimura the legendary War-Hime from the Eastern Region. Thank you for saving the life of my father at the battlefield in Euro Front!"

"Operative Second Lieutenant Charlotte Dunois and member of Experimental Flight Infinite Stratos and it is also my honor to be placed under your command", followed by the action of Cecilia, Charlotte kneed down on the ground as well. "Thank you for saving the life of mine and my mother back to the time at Euro Front!"

"In fact, it is actually someone else that saving the lives of those you hold dear from the past instead of me", Chifuyu spoke to the girls kneed in front of her in a more caring and gentle tone. "You don't have to…"

"But there is no way to change the fact that you are fighting besides that person during the time we need", Charlotte countered in her serious voice. "Your action had showed us and encourages us to choose and walked upon the path to protect the humanity from the extinction of BETA. In fact, there is no way for us…it is impossible for us to forget the nameless irregular TSF unit consist of eishis and their TSFs from around the world under his call of duty and gathered at the Euro Front during the most darkness and twilight hours when all hope is lost! Instead of fame or the need of individual or a single country; they are gathered at the same place at the same time under the same flag when the people pray for a miracle to happen for salvation; instead of aimed for the total destruction of BETA at no matter the cost, they aimed for the survival of mankind for the never ending tomorrow and no matter how difficult the battle ahead of them, its eishis continued to fight on and never give up the hope until their last breathe!"

As the words from Charlotte continued, the aura around the members of Experimental Flight Infinite Stratos had become serious to the point that even the childishly mad scientist had dropped her playful encounter suit and showed the emotion of calm and composed from her face.

"Please raise, Operative Second Lieutenant Alcott and Operative Second Lieutenant Dunois, since the path that we have chosen to walked upon is going to be nothing but inferno but still, we have to fight on no matter what is going to happen even it is no way for us to see the ultimately result of our actions", Chifuyu replied in her caring voice when she recalled the time by chosen the path that she is currently walked upon. "Welcome to Avalon Base, the last best hope for the survival of mankind and the never ending tomorrow for our next generation!"

"Yes, My Lady!" Followed their words, Cecilia and Charlotte stands up from the ground when other members of Experimental Flight Infinite Stratos saluted to them; at the same time, Chifuyu and the others realized that Tabane is no longer in her funning Alice clothing but instead, in the uniform of United Nation Force plus a laboratory white overcoat over her body.

( Background Music: Renewed Strength and Justice From Gundam SeeD OST )

"In order to walked upon the path of inferno in order to ensure hope is still exist for our future, it is necessary to entrust those have the will to fight with the means to fight", Tabane declared in her calmed, deep and composed voice like a Goddess that pass down her will to the people that pray for a miracle when several TSFs advanced and touched down around the members of Experimental Flight Infinite Stratos led by the TSF-TYPE-00A Takemikaduti A in white armor; followed by YF-23 Black Widow II PAV-1 ISC Custom Byakushiki ( White Expressions ) in white armor and YF-23 Black Widow II PAV-2 ISC Custom Akatsubaki ( Red Camellia ) in red armor and other four special customize TSFs for Maya, Cecilia, Lingyin and Charlotte. "My children…I am going to entrusted their fate to the hand of yours…they are going to become the swords of renewed strength and justice of yours for the salvation of mankind under the Oath of Infinite Stratos!"

At the same time, at the mission briefing room of newly established Argos Test Flight...

"Greeting to everyone, I am First Lieutenant Ibrahim Doğulu, the flight commander of Argos Test Flight and your command officer", Ibrahim spoke to his subordinates from difference countries that personally handpicked by Colin. "First of all, welcome to Avalon Base to enroll the Project GalaRay and the Argos Test Flight is one of the Tactical Surface Fighter development units of United Nations Force Operation Test and Evaluation Command located in here. It is going to serve as the test unit for the Phoenix Initiative and XFJ Project as part of Project GalaRay. As you see, we are a truly multi-national unit, with members from at least eight different countries and I strongly believe that as long as we are able to work together, we are able to produce positive result at the end of Project GalaRay!"

Sitting at the back at the mission briefing room, Yuuya discovered that all the members of Argos Test Flight had their own professional in their fields and all the eishis had more than enough skill and experience to stand their own ground in the flight:

Flight Commander First Lieutenant Ibrahim Doğulu, a Turkish First Lieutenant formerly of the 94th Tactical Armor Battalion "Cobra" after his former assignment to serve as the chief development pilot for the F-15 ACTV Active Eagle at Project Prominence located at United Nations' Yukon Base in Alaska.

It is believe that due to the loss of many subordinates on the European front, making his first priority the safety of his pilots.

A hero of Middle Eastern refugees, he is also known as the "Hero of Rhodes" for his actions during the Battle of Rhodes in 1993 as part of the 94th. There, he served as the commander for the 94th's first squadron, second flight.

Second Lieutenant Tarisa Manandal, Nepalese Army Second Lieutenant participating in the XFJ Plan as a test pilot. Her ethnic background as a Ghurka is well known for its bravery and fighting spirit. This nature is also reflected in TSF piloting by a preference for melee combat. Prior to participating in Project Prominence she carried out trials of the F-5G in the Andaman Islands.

Second Lieutenant Valerio Giacosa, Italian TSF pilot and the brother of Monica Giacosa; currently Major in rank and commander Rain Dancers Prima Donna at Euro Front.

Although he is known as a pervert by his teammates and usually seen as an easygoing man, he has an immense hatred towards the BETA for destroying his country and killing his friends and family, showing a different side when engaging the BETA.

Second Lieutenant Stella Bremer, when piloting a TSF, she focuses on firing accuracy and therefore does well in sniping roles. It can be assumed that she is familiar the unique tactics employed by Swedish TSF and used the Gun Sweeper load out.

In short, all the eishis from the Argos Test Flight loss their homeland to the hand of BATA and the fact clearly showed that nothing is better than any awards to them if it is never a dream but a reality to reclaim the rightfully theirs from the hand of alien invaders. Yuuya spoke to himself silently when through about the situation of his friend as well as himself.

Maintenance Crew Sergeant Vincent Lowell, a top mechanic and his first friend back to the time of Project ATSF and understands him very well.

Last by not least, Second Lieutenant Yuuya Bridges from the US 2nd Army and former test pilot from Project ATSF, known as Ghost 3 for Raptor or Phantom 3 for Black Widow II. Being second generation Japanese-American, he is being famous or gained much notoriety depended on the point of view for being able to pilot experimental TSF craft which were considered to be nearly inoperable in their current stages besides being the son of a war hero from the inferno at Asia Continent.

"In order to accomplish our test flight multiple objectives during the implement of Project GalaRay, I would like to introduce our Chief of Development to all of you, please come in."

Followed by the words from Ibrahim, Yuuya can see a young girl in the uniform of United Nation Force entered the room from the door with long while silver hair and has a cold attitude to others.

"Operative Ensign Cryska Barchenowa, call sign Idar 1, I am assigned to the Argos Test Flight as its Chief of Development and I am looking forward to work with you in order to accomplish its objectives during the implement of Project GalaRay."

"Operative Ensign? It seemed that the rumor is truth after all", Tarisa spoke to no one when put both of her hand behind her hand when Valerio decided to have a better look to the beauty. "It seemed that even the legendary Warlock is able to make mistake to the point that he is going to assign someone good-for-nothing besides a pretty face to our flight?!"

"That's too much, Tarisa", Stella immediately tried to prevent her teammate from saying something foolish. "You shouldn't say something like that! Especially in front of the person you are talking about!"

However, it seemed that Tarisa continue to isolate her advice and had no intention to back off. "What's wrong with it? I am not the only one talking about it anyway; since everyone in the base is really taking about the how the Warlock is forming his own harem by recruiting female officers, either by force or other means, as the playthings on his bed and in return, assigns them to the so-called key positions in the Project GalaRay…."

However, since Tarisa is too focused her words to Stella when she turned her head around, she never realized that Cryska had advanced to her seat with a cold smile on her face. In fact, if Second Lieutenant Yuzuriha Nekoi from the Imperial Royal Guard White Fang Squadron is presented at this moment, her best course of action would be kept herself as far as the Goddess of Northern Terra if possible and friendly reminded others to do the same by following her action; since the aura surrounded Cryska had changed from the cold temperature of the northern terra to the ice storm of destruction before Ibrahim can even prevented her further action. It is because as an experience warrior, Ibrahim realized that Crysta is actually like an iceberg when the first time she is being introduced by the Steel Messiah; since an iceberg is beautiful from a faraway distance but becomes extremely dangerous when you get close to it. Furthermore, due to the aura around them when they are together, he believed that the relation between Colin and Crysta is beyond requkar command officer and subordinate in the United Nation Force but instead, the relation between the king who lead and the knight that follow which is somehow similar to him as a knight of desert to follow the path walked upon by the king of desert!

As a result…

….Tarisa found herself being hit at the face extremely hard to the point that she had fell to the ground from her seat when Yuuya and the others can see the right hand of Crysta holding straight in the air.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Tarisa shouted to her offender angrily and prepared to attack her directly if her action is never restricted by Valerio and Stella. "Let me go, Valerio and Stella, I am going to show this plaything the Argos Test Flight is never a place for her to stay!"

"Calm down, Tarisa", Valerio spoke to his friend seriously when whispered next to her ear. "If the rumor is actually truth about Operative Ensign Barchenowa had the connection with Commodore Bertram, she can kick you out from the flight directly or worse, suggest a suicide mission for you to Warlock so that you can get yourself killed legally during the implement of Project GalaRay…"

"I am afraid or you may feel disappointed that such situation is never going to happen, since his Excellency has his faith to the Argos Test Flight and seemed its members as valuable resources to accomplish the ultimate objective during the implement of Project GalaRay. In short, there is no way for him to allow any negative situation to occur and the reason for me to be assigned to Argos Test Flight is to manage and resolve any problem that we are going to encounter as the Program GalaRay implement on his behalf, either in legal or illegal means", Crysta explained the reason for her assignment to the members of Argos Test Flight in her cold tone like a cold metal dagger. "However, since I am being entrusted the faith from his Excellency to ensure we can produce enough positive result in limited time before the end of Project GalaRay, I would like to correct or reeducated the childish mind of yours before the official launch of Project GalaRay in the next week, Second Lieutenant Tarisa Manandal!"

"But what are you going to do in order to resolve your difference with Second Lieutenant Manandal?" Ibrahim asked.

"It is simple; we are going to have a TSF actual combat exercise in the training ground two hours later before the sunset; since Second Lieutenant Manandal is selected as the pilot of the F-15 ACTV Active Eagle", Crysta further explained her suggestion with the more dangerous smile from her face. "If I lose the duel, I am going to resign my post from the Argos Test Flight. Otherwise…I will stay and you will have no further question about my instruction during the implement of Project GalaRay; since my authority is come from his Excellency instead of myself. Do you clear?!"

"Of course, I am going to show you what a real fight is going to be!"

"I believe that we should take our time for the preparation before the duel. Sergeant Lowell, I would like to request you assist to prepare my TSF as well as served as the purpose as a neutral witness that my TSF is using the same OS like the rest of TSF of Argos Test Flight and the TSF itself had nothing special or enhancement." Crysta spoke to Vincent before she spoke to Ibrahim again. "Permission for dismiss of mine as well as Sergeant Lowell!"

"You have my permission, Operative Ensign Barchenowa", Ibrahim replied and spoke to the other members of Argos Test Flight. "All of you can dismiss and we are going to meet again at the training ground at the said time!"

Due to the incident inside the mission briefing room, Yuuya and the other members of Argos Test Flight found themselves located at the open training sector at Avalon Base two hours later when Tarisa is readied inside her F-15 ACTV Active Eagle; an enhance variant for speed and mobility over the regular F-15E Strike Eagle.

"I wonder what kind of TSF that is going to pilot by Operative Ensign Barchenowa", Valerio spoke to Tarisa through the communication link. "If the rumor is truth about her relation with Warlock, it is not surprise and expectable that she is going to pilot a TSF-TYPE-04 Shiranui Second or an EF-2000 Typhoon, since it is believes that Warlock is being involved during the development of these two models of Tactical Surface Fighter."

"If it is the case, then Tarisa is going to have a hard time even with her Active Eagle", Stella replied. "In fact, I have a feeling that Operative Ensign Barchenowa is actually more dangerous that she seemed-to-be."

"It doesn't matter what model or how advance her TSF is going to be", Tarisa countered in her proud voice. "I will show her by reality that a good-for-nothing but a pretty face like her had no place in the Argos Test Flight..."

"Then I am going to look forward to your performance, Second Lieutenant Manandal", the image of Crysta appeared in the view screen in front of Tarisa as well as the members of Argos Test Flight when their flight commander joined the group. "Let's the duel begin so that we can resolve our difference as soon as possible!"

However, everyone from the Argos Test Flight is totally being caught in surprise after they discovered the TSF of Crysta is actually a…

...TSF-TYPE-97 Fubuki in blue armor…a technically weaker TSF in terms of power and mobility when compare to the F-15ACTV Active Eagle!

"So, should we dance?" After her declaration of duel, Crysta advanced towards the position of Tarisa's Active Eagle.

"Condition Start!" As the first person to recover from the shock, Ibrahim gave out the order so the duel between Tarisa and Crysta is started.

( Background Music: Danger Zone Lyrics By Kenny Loggins from Movie Top Gun )

( Revvin' up your engine )

( Listen to her howlin' roar )

( Metal under tension )

( Beggin' you to touch and go )

( Highway to the Danger Zone )

( Ride into the Danger Zone )

"Come on, stay still and let me shoot you down, you're good-for-nothing but a pretty face", Tarisa spoke to herself when she tried to lock on her target and fire, although the ammo fire from the 36mm Auto Cannon is paint ammo instead of its counterpart that used for actual combat.

( Headin' into twilight )

( Spreadin' out her wings tonight )

( She got you jumpin' off the track )

( And shovin' into overdrive )

( Highway to the Danger Zone )

( I'll take you )

( Right into the Danger Zone )

In the beginning, Tarisa had gotten the upper hand over Crysta due to the difference of capability between the Active Eagle and Fubuki as everyone would have expected. However, as the high speed battle continued, she found that every time she is going to kick the ass of that plaything, the Fubuk is able to escape by executing some kinds of irregular maneuver to prevent critical damage for the kill.

( You'll never say hello to you )

( Until you get it on the red line overload )

( You'll never know what you can do )

( Until you get it up as high as you can go )

However, as such condition continued to repeat itself again and again, Tarisa started to lose her patience and resulted as error started to occur in her maneuver that showed by the action from her Active Eagle.

( Out along the edges )

( Always where I burn to be )

( The further on the edge )

( The hotter the intensity )

"What are you doing, Tarisa?" Valerio spoke to his friend inside the Active Eagle, "Cool down! You are going to crush to the ground if you continued to execute your current maneuver!"

"Shut up, it is just a Fubuki design for training instead of actual combat purpose", Tarisa replied angrily. "I am going to take her down no matter what!"

( Highway to the Danger Zone )

( Gonna take you )

( Right into the Danger Zone )

"However, it seemed that Operative Ensign Barchenowa had gotten used for the tactics and maneuver from Tarisa and realized how to counter them effectively", Stella spoke to Yuuya. "On the other hand, Tarisa is too focusing on offense to the point that she never had the intention to study her opponent to adjust or improve her own performance!"

( Highway to the Danger Zone )

"In fact, it seemed that after able to learn and adopt the tactics and maneuver, Operative Ensign Barchenowa had the intention to see the bottom line of her opponent", before Yuuya can reply from looking at the view screen seriously. He heard a new voice appeared in the thin air when the members of Argos Test Flight turned around, they found that a group of six eishi in white coat from Japan Empire Imperial Royal Guard standing behind them under the leadership of their commander in orange coat. "She is going to continue such action until she found that there is nothing for her to learn from her opponent!"

"Second Lieutenant Yuuya Bridages from United Nation Force Argos Test Flight", Yuuya introduced himself and saluted to the members of Imperial Royal Guard in front of him. "May I ask who are you?"

"Oh, I have to apologize for interfere", one of the eishi from the Imperial Royal Guard in white coat replied. "I am Second Lieutenant Kei Shimako, call sign White Fang 3 from Imperial royal Guard White Fang Squadron; Nice to meet you, Second Lieutenant Bridges"

"Second Lieutenant Takamura Yui, call sign White Fang 1 and squadron commander of Imperial royal Guard White Fang Squadron; Nice to meet you as well, Second Lieutenant Bridges"

Followed by the introduction of their squadron commander, the members of White Fang Squadron introduced themselves to the members of Argos Test Flight when Yui and her friends clearly showed that it is their honor to meet Ibrahim, the Hero of Rhodes, personally.

"Imperial Royal Guard White Fang Squadron; you are the Oni-Himes of Warlock that the rumor are talking about?' Valerio asked his action carefully unlike his usual self as a pervert because rumor had suggested that the Oni-Himes of Warlock are beautiful girls in their own terms but also extremely dangerous even without their state-of-the-art TSF- TYPE-00 Takemikazuchi if someone is unfortunately enough to get in their wrong sides.

"So you are the Princess Knights of Warlock that we are talking about", a well-known voice appeared in the thin area again before Yui and her friends can reply to Valerio question. "Furthermore, Yuuya, it seemed that fate had reunion us again much sooner than we can expect!"

"Guylos, what are you doing in here?"

"All the best TSF combat units are gathering at the Avalon Base before the official launch of Project GalaRay next week as we speak", First Lieutenant Rick Sven replied to his former subordinate. "Under the command of Colonel Bridges, the members of Infinities in here are part of the special task force Overflag to assign to Avalon Base to enroll the Project GalaRay on behalf of the US Army."

"It seemed that the time to decide the better one among us is sooner than we can expect, Yuuya", Leon spoke to his friendly rival. "I am going to look forward to it!"

"Either do I", Yuuya replied and spoke to himself. "Never expected father is here as well…"

"However, are these girl scouts really the Princess Knights of Warlock that the rumor is talking about?" Keith spoke to Yui and her friends loudly in front of them. "It seemed that they are more likely to be his playthings like the rumor we heard before…I wonder what is their performance on the bed; is it better for me to ask the so-called legendary Warlock personally?!"

( P.S.: ^_^! And let the Steel Messiah tear himself apart alive! )

"Stop that, Keith", Sharon tried to stop his words before further misunderstanding occurred between the members of Infinity and White Fang. Unfortunately, it is already too late and damage had been done...

"What are you talking about?" Second Lieutenant Iwami Aki, call sign White Fang 4, stepped forward followed by Second Lieutenant Yamashiro Kazusa, call sign White Fang 2 and the aura surrounded both of them are never friendly when Second Lieutenant Yuzuriha Nekoi, call sign White Fang 7 is smiling evilly and ready for further actions required to reeducate the American eishi that clearly had offense the name of White Fang; no matter what is his truth intention. "If what you are looking for is nothing but a fight, then go ahead and I don't care it is going to be personal melee combat or in the TSF!"

As an adult and experience warrior, the only reply from Keith for Aki's challenge is: "I rather see your skill on the bed but I guess a tomboy like you would never understand until you have experience it…"

As her friends and companions are going to take the matter into their own hand by teaching a good lesson to the said American eishi in order to reeducate him once and for all, Yui remembered her conversation with Kaguya earlier and decided to resolve the current situation before it is out of control. In fact, it is not the first time for such situation to occur after the establishment of White Fang Squadron and Yui believed that it would never be the last either.

"65th Combat Training Battalion "Infinities" from the US Army, based at Nellis Army Base in Nevada; upon the adoption of the F-22A Raptor, this unit is made the parent unit of the Infinities Special Combat Training Group tasked with creation of a stealth weapons combat manual. Infinities are currently the only active unit to fly the F-22A Raptor EMD Phase 2, with its distinct dark blue radar-absorptive paint. Commodore Bertram had warned us ahead that any TSF below the generation of third stand no change against the Raptor as its rate of destruction is one-to-seven; it means that a single Raptor is capable to take out seven TSF in regular army before it can be destroy and the well-trained and experience Infinities is going to be one of the most dangerous to us during the actual combat exercise in Project GalaRay", Yui raised her hand to prevent her friends from further action when she stepped forward in front of the members of Infinities; she spoke to the direction of Keith in her unusual calm and composed voice ( from the point of her friends and companions' ) that clearly showed that she is in fact extremely angry. "However, since your words not only insulted us but the name of Imperial Royal Guard but most important; the name of Commodore Bertram that offered his assistance but asking nothing for return to us at the time we need at the twilight hours. Under normal situation we are going to take such matter into our own hand as long as you are located at the Japan Empire soil. However, due to the location of Avalon Base is at the Special Administrative Zone under the authority of United Nation Force, we are not going to take any action in this moment but instead; my friends and me being addressed as Oni-Himes or Princess Knights of Warlock had officially accepted the challenge from the Infinities and we are going to resolve the incident today once and for all when the time comes!"

Followed by her statements; the members of White Fang stands beside their squadron commander to show their support when Yui continue her words.

"We fight besides the Warlock during the Battle of Kyoto where we are still considered to be inexperience but ultimately, we survival from the inferno and become better and better when we continue to defend the empire soil from the BETA until today. In fact, you are not the first one to question our position since the date I am appointed as the squadron commander of White Fang and being entrusted to its duties to serve the wellbeing of the Japan Empire. Furthermore, to protect the people we hold dear from any possible threats!" Yui close her eyes and recalled the time since herself and her friends had met the mysterious Warlock as well as what had been learnt from him not by his words but his actions and opened her eyes again; showing the strong resolve that totally beyond her age. "It is impossible for us to protect those we holds dear just shielding them from the incoming dangerous forever; thus we are going to protect those we holds dear by taking out the root that threaten the welling for those we promise to protect. In fact, our way to resolve the rumor is short and simple; to crush the root of rumor and the people taking about it to the point once and for all!"

"As the member of Japan Empire Imperial Royal Guard White Fang Squadron, we uphold the oath to protect those we hold dear and the wellbeing of the empire and never allow their name being insulted by anyone!"

Followed by the declaration of Yui, the rest of the members from White Fang Squadron replied their oath in union.

Yuuya is totally caught in surprise from the reaction of White Fang Squadron, since they are willing to challenge his former companions from the Infinities, the combination of the best eishis and best TSFs, from the US Army can offer and he clearly realized that nothing is going to stop them if they are going to an all-out-offense with no rules of engagement; no to mentioned the hidden ace of ace, the mysterious and legendary Silver Gospel, is never revealed to the public yet when Yuuya believe that it is unlikely for her to absent for the Project GalaRay. Yuuya started to consider if it is always the oath for those standing beside the Warlock and Odin that always guided them to do something beyond logic; first Operative Ensign Barchenowa for piloting a weaker Fubuki to challenge an Active Eagle face-to-face just because Tarisa had said something foolish in his point of view and now Second Lieutenant Takamura Yui and other Oni-Himes from the Imperial Royal Guard are challenging the Infinites in a duel of no rules of engagement.! It is because rumor had suggested that the Valkyries are also extremely protective to each other to the point that if you upset one of their members, the entire squadron of Valkyries are coming after you in full force before the more dangerous Odin and Warlock is going to take the matter into their own hands!

For First Lieutenant Rick Sven, although he clearly realized that his long time friend Lieutenant Keith Blazer had no negative offense to the members of White Fang Squadron but instead, tried to see their truth color under their surface by playing the rule of bad cap in the famous "Good Cap and Bad Cap Situation", he believe that they had gotten more than they wanted when the members of White Fang Squadron seemed the action from Keith as an offense to something they hold dear and value beyond their own and is going to response such challenge in full force. Seeing the fire and the will of steel from not only the squadron leader but her companions as well, Rick discovered that it is something that common to be found at the eishis that fighting at the forefront of Human-BETA Wars; the fact of sadness that forced to growth up before their age in order to fulfill the desire for survival! Like what had mentioned by the squadron commander, they walked through the path of inferno for survival and chose to continue walked upon the path of serving the wellbeing of the future generation of mankind until their last breathe! As a few members that allowed seeing the need-to-know data, included the record from Naval Seventh Fleet Tactical Surface Fighter Squadron VF-103 Jolly Rogers during the Battle of Kyoto, he clearly realized that those next generation TSF for Imperial Royal Guard is extremely dangerous in their own terms when compare to their Raptor. It is because when the Raptor is extremely dangerous to its prey because of its advance stealth capabilities and mobility during anti-TSF combat situation, those TSF from the Imperial Royal Guard are extremely dangerous when come to melee combat since even their bodies are being weaponized into the perfect weapon and capable to tear a TSF apart once they are in range without other weapons. In fact, such situation is extremely dangerous to regular TSF that design and eishis trained for anti-BETA purpose, since it is never recommend engaging the alien invader in close quarter combat unless the last resolve; especially in the regular military doctrine from US Army! In fact, under such combination of powerful TSF and its eishis that looking beyond their path of present but to the future, Rick is already able to foreseen and picture the image of the Dance of Death performed by Oni-Himes of Warlock in the fire with their blades!

In fact, the aura of conflict between the Infinities and the White Fang seemed to be eternal until the words from Valerio that caught everyone attention.

"Tarisa, get the hell out of there! Operative Ensign Barchenowa is going to shoot at you if the situation continued!"

"Shut up, don't you think I don't know about that", Tarisa countered angrily. "What's kind of strange maneuver is that?!"

In the view screen, all the eishis located in front of it never believed what is happening in front of their eyes.

"Impossible…."

"How can a Fubuki overpowering an Active Eagle?!"

"No way…."

It is because in front of them, the prey had become the hunter when the original hunter had become her prey….

( Background Music: Ace Combat 5 The Unsung War Sacred Song "Razgriz" Lyrics English Translation )

( When history changes greatly )

( Razgriz reveals itself )

( First as an evil demon )

( With its power )

( The demon brings death to the earth )

( Then it dies )

"Where the hell is she?!" Tarisa spoke to herself angrily when she tried to prevent her Active Eagle is being shot at by the Fubuki on her back when the warning signal continue to inform her that she is being lock-on by her opponent.

On the other hand, Crysta looked at her prey without any emotion at all….no hate…no feeling of excitement...just nothing more than a target to destroy until it reached her breaking point. Her Fubuki continued to move like her body and maneuver behind her opponent, aimed the auto cannon to her target but let her escape as long as she can.

( When history Changes greatly )

( Razgriz Reveals itself )

( First as an evil Demon )

( When its sleep ends )

( History changes greatly )

( Razgriz reveals itself )

( As a great hero )

( Razgriz rises again )

"Is it some kind of modified TSF that Operative Ensign Barchenowa is currently piloting instead of regular Fubuki", Stella asked. "Since rumor had suggested that either Odin or Warlock had more than enough experimental TSFs that never put in officially production?"

"Or may be some kinds of new OS system for the Fubuki?" Sharon replied. "It is totally beyond our imagination that a Fubuki can execute such maneuver."

"I am afraid Operative Ensign Barchenowa is using the same OS setting as ours as well as her TSF is nothing more than a regular Fubuki", Vincent appeared behind the group and revealed the shocking truth. "Operative Ensign Barchenowa clearly realized that she is never in her best condition when using the Fubuki in its regular OS setting but in order to resolve her difference with Tarisa in a fair fight, she is willing to take the challenge in a disadvantage situation!"

"But how…"

"That is impossible…."

"It is beyond our imagination that Operative Ensign Barchenowa is willing to take such extreme measure and pushed herself to the corner where she had nowhere to step back in order to fight against your subordinate in all her might, First Lieutenant Doğulu", Yuzuriha spoke to Ibrahim in response in her deep and serious voice as the Sword-Hime of House Nekoi. "Would you might tell us what had happened between your subordinate and the Goddess from Northern Terra that caused the current situation in front of us?"

"Actually…", After Ibrahim explained the incident occurred at the mission briefing room, Yui and her friends had darkened their face when sweats are dropping behind their heads when one of the supposed to be most calmed, composed and cool-headed War-Himes of White Fang is going to do something extremely reckless...if her intention is never found out by the female fox / General of Wisdom of the squadron.

"Olivia, May I asked where are you going and what are you going to do?" Shimako spoke to the Wind-Himes of House Aoki calmly with a gentle smile on her face when … she is actually restricting the action of Olivia with Izumi together by force!

"Let me go! Shimoko and Izumi", Olivia intended to free herself from the restriction from her friends and companions. "I am going to make that b**** to regret what she had said to the point that I am going to tear her Active Eagle apart…"

"But…it is impossible to tear a TSF with your own hand!" Izumi sweat drop behind her head and tried her best to calm down the berserk Wind-Himes of House Aoki when the aura surrounded Olivia had become the storm of destruction. "Please calm down Olivia, please..."

However, it seemed that her intention is completely useless but in fact; further fueled the anger and desire of total destruction from Olivia.

"Then I am going to use my own TSF-TYPE-00A Takemikaduti Type A", Olivia countered loudly in her voice when Shimoko and Izumi can actually feel the strong wind blowing around her body. "I don't even need any auto cannon, just two long blades are more than enough of me to teach that B**** to at least used her supposed useless brain before saying anything!"

"As you see", it is actually for anyone to surprise that Aki is the one to reply to Ibrahim, since Shimoko and Izumi are too busy in order to prevent the intention of Olivia to interfere the duel in the training ground and ultimately resulted as a chaos situation of a three sides battle in no rule of engagement! "Similar to our companion in here, Operative Ensign Barchenowa can be considered as a zealot to Commodore Bertram and the path he walked upon, thus I believe that it is better for you to pray for the survival of your subordinate, First Lieutenant Doğulu."

"I have to agree with the point of view from Second Lieutenant Iwami", Kazusa supported the opinion of Aki. "It is because the fact clearly showed that Operative Ensign Barchenowa is fighting your subordinate in her full force; better known as her term of maximum power, maximum destruction in order to ensure Second Lieutenant Manandal, is never going to be a fool to repeat her mistake again!"

In fact, even Yui did worry about the fate of Tarisa and pray for her survival as well; since she realized that Crysta had a much closer relation to Colin than they seemed-to-be on the surface!

"She is strong", Yuuya through to himself when he tightened his fists when a smile appeared on his face; it is the desire of his warrior spirit for fighting against a stronger and worth opponent! He is going to have far more to learn than he even expected for accept the offer from Warlock and to enroll the Project GalaRay

( When history changes greatly )

( Razgriz reveals itself )

( First as an evil demon )

( With its power )

( The demon brings death to the earth )

( Then it dies )

Besides the members of Argos Test Flight, White Fang Squadron and Infinities, there is other people from their own organizations and parties that currently witnessing the duel when the Active Eagle is being hunted and continuing its escape from the Fubuki.

"It is never expected that one of our strongest and best creations, although its design is never perfect for mass production, is being pushed to the corner by a technically weaker Fubuki like this. It is never a mistake for me to choose to be here after all!"

"Tel…Tessa, may be it is something totally difference when it is only looked like a Fubuki from surface", Technical Second Lieutenant Xia Yu Lan spoke to the person that she had her oath to protect beyond her own life. "Should I take action to interfere the duel with my TSF to force the Fubuki to reveal its truth identity?"

"Not necessary", Tessa replied with a smile on her face. "No one is foolish enough to waste the valuable resources to build a TSF that base on a weaker frame design, since its performance is never going to be the finest because of the restriction of the original frame design no matter how to enhance it. It is the same to the OS either, since even with the enhancement from the Operation By Light, a 2nd Generation TSF never reached the same level of a truth 3rd Generation TSF due to the limited from the original frame design! In conclusion, it is the element of eishi that resulted as the current situation. I believe that when the time comes, we are going to test the ability of the eishi in Fubuki under proper condition during the implement of Project GalaRay together."

"I understand, my lady!"

"So, it is the truth color of those Princess Knights that able to stand proudly beside the legendary Warlock the Steel Messiah…Interesting….Very Interesting indeed…"

( When history Changes greatly )

( Razgriz Reveals itself )

( First as an evil Demon )

( When its sleep ends )

"What do you think about the situation in front of us, Saika", First Lieutenant Eterna Flail, call sign Excalibur 1 and squadron leader of the European Union Force 2512 Tactical Armor Squadron "Excalibur" ( Sword of Promised Victory ), spoke to her newly enrolled subordinate that replaced the position of Cecilia Alcott after she accepted the offer to enroll the United Nation Force Experimental Flight Infinite Stratos.

"The eishi of the Fubuki is strong; far stronger than her opponent in the Active Eagle", Saika closed her eyes when she replied to her squadron commander as well as her companions from the Excalibur. "I can feel her strong will to uphold her promise to those she value beyond the life of her own!"

"So I guess the rumor is truth after all", Eterna spoke to herself as well as her subordinates. "For those able to stand beside Odin or Warlock in their path is never allowed to be insulted no matter under what situation!"

( History changes greatly )

( Razgriz reveals itself )

( As a great hero )

( Razgriz rises again )

"She is strong…the eishi of that Fubuki." Yzak spoke to Shiho beside him when the little girl from the former Project Alternative III is holding both of their hands and looking at the duel in front of them through the view screen seriously.

"I have to agree, since she is able to turn the table against a technically stronger TSF in term of speed and mobility", Shiho replied.

"Well, I guess it is better never getting to the wrong side of her, am I right, my dear?" Dearka asked her girl-friend that currently holding his arm tightly.

"Among us, elder sister Crysta has the strongest desire to protect those she hold dear beyond her own even we are still in the research facilities from the no longer existed Project Alternative III", Operative Ensign Neol Barchenowa ( one of the survivors from the Project Alternative III and volunteers to enroll the Project GalaRay as its member of Counter Intelligence Service when being offered a surface cover position like her sisters at the Avalon Base ) replied sadly. "Even after we are released from the curse, her desire to protect us beyond her own still exist and even growth stronger to the point that she is currently the strongest one among us!"

"Crysta Barchenowa, is she the one served as the leader of Project GalaRay Counter Intelligence Service?" Cagalli asked the Crimson Knight of Justice standing next to her.

"According to the experience of Asagi, Mayura and Juri, she is able to have a fair fight to each of them in a M1 Astray even just using a regular 2nd Generation TSF without any enhancement from this world!"

"It is the strength from her heart that makes the impossible into possible", Lacus spoke to her White Angel of Freedom standing next to her.

"I am totally agreed with you, Lacus." Kira replied on his caring tone when he looked at the view screen.

"Hayami, she is strong, the eishi from Fubuki", Mai spoke to the Knight of Blue Destiny besides her. "Is it the strength for those that choose to follow the path that person walked upon?"

"Everyone can gain such strength, even we are not walked upon the same path as that person", Atsushi replied in his gentle voice. "As long as we are fighting for those we hold dear and promise to protect, we can gain the same strength to our own!"

For Mio, she looked at the view screen silently and both of her fists closed tightly; recalling her memories during the preview battle before the 5121 Squadron assigned to Avalon Base and how those knights that seemed her childhood friend as their king when completely entrusted their loyalty to him but no one else!

( When history Changes greatly )

( Razgriz Reveals itself )

( First as an evil Demon )

( When its sleep ends )

"Mamoru, I can feel a great power from the eishi of the Fubuki even in here", Usagi spoke to her Prince of Earth standing next to her when both of them are surrounded by their inter and outer guardians.

"People from this dimenion is strong even facing the extinction from their enemy", Mamoru replied to her Princess of Lunar when holding her hands in front of her tightly. "It is the reason for us to help them to safeguard their future even this is not our world! Is it right, everyone?"

"Of course!"

"Even this is not our own world; it is still our responsibilities to fight and protect those who cannot protect themselves!"

"Under the Oath of Silver Millennium, we are all under the command of yours no matter where and how far we have to go!"

( History changes greatly )

( Razgriz reveals itself )

( As a great hero )

( Razgriz rises again )

Back to the duel between the Active Eagle and Fubuki in the sky, Crysta decided to end it; since she had seen enough for the skill and technique from Tarisa.

"Let's put an end to it, Second Lieutenant Manandal". Crysta made her declaration openly in the communication network and let her opponent prepare for her final offense to end the duel. "You done well so far but it is still not good enough…"

"What…."

Followed by her declaration, the Fubuki advanced to the Active Eagle straight ahead in an unbelievable speed like a flash and appeared only a few inches behind its target. Tarisa response by taking out the PE Knife of her Active Eagle and turned around in order to strike her opponent in almost zone distance; only realized that the TYPE-74 Long Blade from her opponent strike to her TSF directly when such strength forced the Active Eagle to crush on the ground. Before Tarisa can get up by her own from the ground, a storm of ammo is adverting from the sky and fill the armor of Active Eagle in paint; resulting as her defeated when the TSF computer system informed her that her Active Eagle is no longer capable for combat and being destroyed if the duel is an actual combat for dead of alive situation.

"What a coward, you are using something like a Fubuki to fool us around; aren't you", Tarisa shouted to her opponent after both of them are on the ground when the Fubuki is kneeing behind Crysta.

"I am afraid Operative Ensign Barchenowa is using the same OS setting as ours as well as her TSF is nothing more than a regular Fubuki. In fact, she clearly realized that she is never in her best condition when using the Fubuki in its regular OS setting but in order to resolve her difference with you in a fair fight, she is willing to take the challenge in a disadvantage situation as long as you are able to drop your prejudgement in order to allow us to work together as a team!"

Tarisa is being shocked by the truth from Vincent when Crysta walked next to her and whispered something in her ear….Her face turned white and showed nothing but terror beyond her own imagination when her companions from Argos Test Flight gathered around her to check her condition.

"It is all right for you to feel defeated or powerless and I am always welcome for your action to reclaim the victory if it is what you are desired. However, if you are foolish enough to offend the name of his Excellency or those he holds dear, I am ensured that next time my sword is going to aim at the position of yours inside your TSF or shower your TSF with ammo for actual combat; since a quick kill from 120mm Assault Cannon to your place is never enough for you to pay for the crime you have committed. Remember the advice from mine; since death is only the best salvation for you if you crossed the line of mine again, my good companion!"

"Crysta, welcome home", Yuuya and his companions can see a younger girl holding a teddy bear in front her in her both hand. "You did great out there!"

"Thank you, Inia", Crysta touched the head of her beloved young sister with her hand gently. "Let's go home!"

However, before she left the training ground with Inia, an extremely cold and dangerous smile occurred on her face when she faced the direction of Yui as well as the members of Infinities.

"It is a declaration as well as a challenge to you, Yui", Shimako spoke to her friend when Crysta and Inia is leaving the training ground. "A challenge for the position besides Commodore Bertram to all of us!"

"I clearly realized that", Yui replied in her strong resolve. "It is never my intention to fight but I am not going to run away from it either!"

"Good to hear that from you, Yui", Kazusa supported. "We are going to show her that what is the Oni-Himes are made of!"

On the other head, the members of Infinites had received an extremely clear message from the mysterious and beautiful but extremely dangerous eishi of the Fubuki:

"Next time it is your term to pay for the crime that you have committed!"

Sitting inside his office located at the surface tower at night, Colin had received the report from Crysta about her action and the incoming operations for the Argos Test Flight. He decided to leave its operation to her hand; since he had entrusted the responsibilities to her shoulder…

"However, care to enlighten me that the purpose for you to present in this world", Colin asked the newly appearance female officer in the uniform of United Nation Force from nowhere that standing in front of him at this moment. "First Lieutenant Setsuna Meioh….the Eternal Guardian of Time and Space!"

( Ending Theme: Forever Scene From the Legend of the Dragon Kings ) / 永遠の風景-ERI(創竜伝 ED ) 

Compare to the opening in amine, the members of A-00 Special Unit is appeared in art picture at the ending when more characters are going to enroll as the story continued.

( 愛いとしい人よ )  
>( 風に向かって )<br>( その髪なびくままに何かに耐えている ) 

( Scene 1 Colin Z Bertram is sitting on his chair next to his desk inside his office, looking the scene of Avalon Base from the command center on the surface through the curtain wall from a high place under the shining day when a pair of glasses of his is located on the desk. )

( 人は誰でも孤獨だけれど )  
>( それでも助け合える )<br>( 誰かを愛してる ) 

( Scene 2 Kagami Sumika is sitting on the chair when gently repairing a coat as the upper part of the uniform of United Nation Force with knitting needle and filament; properly belonged to Shirogane Takeru )

( 見上げる空の彼方にも )  
>( 希望はあふれているよ )<br>( いつでも君の味方 )

( 大丈夫 信じていて )

( Scene 3 Yashiro Kasumi is playing with a group of Haro in difference color . )

( 愛いとしい人よ )  
>( 闇の迷路に迷ってしまったなら )<br>( 私に逢いに來て ) 

( Scene 4 Jinguuji Marimo is walking along the hallway and holding a book in her right hand when a group of eishi candidates saluted to her from both sides. )

( 人は誰でも戸惑うけれど )  
>( 再び歩き出せる勇気を持っている )<br>( 見上げる星の數ほどに ) 

( Scene 5 Kouzuki Yuuko is having a conference with the senior staffs under her command in the Avalon Base for Project GalaRay when listening the reports from her staffs. )

( 切ない想いもあるね )  
>( いつでも君の味方 )<br>( 大丈夫 信じていて )

( Scene 6 Shirogane Takeru is looking at his personal Tactical Surface Fighter, the GN-TSF-TYPE-04C Siranui Second Custom Knight of Silver Wing in white silver armor, under the shining sky when it is kneeing on the ground like a knight. )

( 見上げる空の彼方にも )  
>( 希望はあふれているよ )<br>( いつでも君の味方 )  
>( 大丈夫 forever more... ) <p>

( Scene 7 Being led by Colin, Takeru followed his way when Sumika is holding his right arm and Kasumi is holding his left arm; followed by Marimo and Yuuko when they are talking to each other; there is more than enough place for the other incoming characters to be presented as the story continue. )

( 見上げる星の數ほどに )  
>( 切ない想いもあるね )<br>( いつでも君の味方 )  
>( 大丈夫 信じていて )<p>

Next Chapter: PHASE 06 Project GalaRay Part II The Incoming of Shadow

Inside the secret garden of Avalon Base is a flower field that covered the entire area. Saika is sitting at the wooden chair and reading a book when she realized that someone is walking towards her location.

( Background Music: Take My Breath Away Lyrics By Jessica Simpson - from Movie Top Gun )

( Watching every motion )

( In my foolish lover's game )

( On this endless ocean )

( Finally lovers know no shame )

( Turning and returning )

( To some secret place and time )

( Watching in slow motion )

( As you turn around and say )

"Greeting, my name is Saika S Farnese, Lieutenant from the European Union Force; may I ask who are you?"

( Take my breath away )

( Take my breath away )

"Technical Lieutenant Colin Aoki from the Imperial Japan Mainland Defense Force. It is nice to meet you, Lieutenant Farnese." The said Technical Lieutenant salute and reply to her.

( Watching I keep waiting )

( Still anticipating love )

( Never hesitating )

( To become the fated ones )

( Turning and returning )

( Watching in slow motion )


	8. PHASE 07 GalaRay Project Part II

Muv Luv Alternative Chronicles The Final Conflict

PHASE 07 GalaRay Project Part II = The Incoming of Shadow

From the previous of GalaRay Project Part I = The Gathering:

"In short, even with the defeated of Shadow Galactica and the ultimate evolution of Silver Moon Crystal from its original form, it is still a long way to go for Usagi Tsukino to take up her position as the Neo-Queen Serenity as given the title "Sovereign of Earth"; the queen regnant of a new Silver Millennium called Crystal Tokyo which is going to exist in the 30th Century in her dimension", Colin spoke to the Eternal Guardian of Time and Space standing in front of him in her uniform of United Nation Force. "I believe that in my point of view, her present with her guardians in this world can be considered the final trial to see if she is ready to take up such responsibilities or otherwise; defeating the ultimate evil entities like Chaos as a hero is one thing but to ensure as well as managed the wellbeing of people under your ruling is another. It is because the ultimate threat of our existence is never from the outside forces but our own kinds…I am going to make the necessary arrangement as long as your princess never stands as an opponent to the path I am walked upon. Is such agreement okay for you?'

"I am glad that we have a mutual understanding between us, Commodore Bertam…the Dark Aggressor", Setsuna replied to Colin in her serious tone. "I am going to inform the prince and the princess for our further actions in this world!"

"May I ask is it better for you to visit the Silver Savior and request his assistance instead of me, since the fact clearly showed that we have the same authority…as least under current situation and your princess is going to have a better and easier partnership with the knight in shining armor instead of the monster in front of you?"

"If the prince and the princess had to take up their responsibilities as the further leaders of the new Silver Millennium, they are going to learnt how to handle the dark side of humanity and no one is going to have the darker side than you when you have no intention to against them as long as they never stands as the opponents to the path you walked upon", the Eternal Guardian of Time and Space replied. "Besides, no one can guarantee if the BETA invasion is going to occur at our dimension or not and when the time comes, the prince and princess are going to need far more assistance than their world can provide in order to prevent the worst possible situation like the one in this dimension at this moment!"

"In conclusion, if we can find out the actual way to end the threats of BETA once and for all in this dimension; it is most likely a better precaution can be done for the new Silver Millennium from the threat of BETA and the Creator", Colin stood up from his seat and walked to the large scale and unusual western chessboard next to his desk. "Although I never agree the native and innocent believe of true love and justice from your princess, I have no intention to see another world being ruined by the BETA. Sailor Pluto…the Princess of Planet Pluto and the Guardian of Silver Millennium, you have my promise that if BETA did arrive to the dimension of where the new Silver Millennium is going to exist and threaten the existence of Crystal Tokyo, I will be there and to ensure a better precaution is available to the new Silver Millennium!"

Instead of reply in her words, Setsuna slightly bow to Colin with her right hand in front of her body to show her respect to the dark messiah that had sacrificed his own happiness in order to create a better future for those he hold dear and aimed to protect instead of regular salute of United Nation Force. After that, a gateway appeared from the thin air behind her and she stepped in; then disappeared from Colin's office. Shortly after her departure, a new figure appeared inside the office behind Colin through her dimensional gateway and she kneed down to the ground, waiting for further instruction for her beloved master.

"Are you summoning my serve, my master?"

"You can forget such formal greeting, Reinforce", Colin spoke to one of his most trustworthy companions on his endless quest. "Like I have said before, I seem everyone fighting beside me as my equal companions instead of followers."

"As knights, we followed the leadership of yours, my master", Reinforce replied when she raised her head to the direction of Colin. "It is so simple and natural; you are our king and as your knights, we followed the path you walked upon till the end of time!"

In order to change the subject, Colin turned around, walked to the position of Reinforce and hold out his right hand to ask his companion to stand up and face to him directly.

"Please inform General Smilas that I want their present in the Avalon Base as soon as possible", Colin spoke to Reinforce with the infamous mysterious smile on his face. "The present of them are going to make the situation more….interesting and entertaining!"

"Do you believe that it is actually a good idea", his companion replied in her worry tone. "Although the fact clearly showed that they are an extremely strong additional force to the GalaRay Project, they presented at this moment is going to make the situation nothing but more chaos than it already have!"

"I believe that it is never something that we are going to consider", Colin replied. "It is someone else problem and I am going to enjoy and see the further development after their arrival to here!"

**( BGM: Babylon 5 Season 3 Theme: Shadow War )**

It was the nightmare and absolute terror to mankind – twenty five years since the beginning of Human and BETA War after Objective 1, the Kashgar Hive, lands on Earth at 19th April A.D. 1973.

( By the voice of Kouzuki Yuuko )

The GalaRay Project is a dream given form. Its goal: to ensure the survival of human race from the extinction of BETA through creating a united defense force for the mankind ultimate protection under a single flag with revolution advanced technologies, new tactic and strategies against the alien invader.

( By the voice of Jinguuji Marimo )

It's a port of call. ( By the voice of Usagi Tsukino )

Home away from home. ( By the voice of Mamoru Chiba )

For diplomats, ( By the voice of Isumi Michiru )

Hustlers. ( By the voice of Hayase Mitsuki )

Entrepreneurs, ( By the voice of Suzumiya Haruka )

And wanderers. ( By the voice of Munakata Misae )

Eishis, other military personnel from difference field of specialties and civilians related to the said project from around the world wrapped in the Special Administrative Zone under the political and military authority from the United Nation Force within the soil of Japan Empire… all alone in the night.

( By the voice of Kagami Sumika )

It can be a dangerous place, but it's our last best hope for the survival of mankind as the time is running out before the total extinction of our beloved ones.

( By the voice of Hayase Mitsuki )

It is the tale of the fortressed city of United Nation Force that being created in order to execute the GalaRay Project from the first place as its reason of existence through the river of time.

( By the voice of Yashiro Kasumi )

The Year is A.D.1998. ( By the voice of Saika S Farnese )

The name of the place is Avalon Base. ( By the voice of Colin Z Bertram )

Starring….

( Scene 1 the camera view is going to start from an overview to the Avalon Base which is an large scale fortress city built with extremely advance technologies from the sky in shining day until the view is further focused to the command center where countless of operators are working in their stations when the staffs are standing around a round table like view screen that showing the tactical and strategically situation of Human and BETA War around the world; to wait for the decision of their command officer so that they can implement the following actions when the camera view is finally focused on their commander )

Code Name: A-00 Alpha Shirogane Takeru Commodore in rank and Mission Commander of United Nation Force Project Alternative IV Executive Special Task Force VF-A01 and Operation Director of GalaRay Project.

( Scene 2 changed to an office inside the Avalon Base but instead of the beautiful shining day, it is the night of thunder lightning with heavy rain fell outside the window when a figure standing next to a large but unusual giant western chessboard consist of white, black, red and other chess pieces in difference color when each kind of chesses had their own ground. He picked up the king chess piece and move it towards the territories of red chess pieces ahead from the rest of the black chesses when the camera revealed his identity )

Code Name: A-00 Beta Colin Z Bertram Commodore in rank and Mission Commander of United Nation Force Project Alternative IV Executive Special Task Force VF-A01 and Operation Director of GalaRay Project.

( Scene 3 showed an officer with long brown hair in the uniform of United Nation Force is teaching a number of eishi candidates inside a large classroom as their instructor when the view scene behind her is showing all kind of materials related to Human and BETA War to all her students; the last scene would be close to the said instructor's face )

Code Name: A-00 Gamma Jinguuji Marimo Major in rank Chief Instructor and Deputy Mission Commander of United Nation Force Project Alternative IV Executive Special Task Force VF-A01.

( Scene 4 Again back to the night time of Avalon Base, a female officer with long purple hair in her United Nation Force uniform is sitting on her chair next to her desk when she wears an extra laboratory overcoat in white over her uniform. At the view screen of her laptop showed the information of experimental TSFs and their related advance weapons. As the camera view close to her face )

Dr. Kouzuki Yuuko Commodore in rank, founder of United Nation Force Project Alternative IV and its Executive Special Task Force VF-A01 as well as Deputy Commander of Avalon Base.

( Scene 5 changed to the command center again when a young girl with long red hair with a large yellow ribbon is working in her station. However, instead of wearing the regular United Nation Force uniform in dark grey like other operators, she is wearing a cadet uniform in white with the emblem of Project Alternative IV in the shoulders, as the camera view closed in to her )

Code Name: A-00 Delta I Kagami Sumika Acting Second Lieutenant in rank and coordinator of United Nation Force Project Alternative IV.

( Scene 6 is a little girl with silver hair and rabbit-like ribbons is working on the maintenance of a Tactical Surface Fighter in white silver armor standing in front of her. She is in a pocket size of regular United Nation Force uniform but instead of a skirt, she is wearing a dress and has the emblem of Alternative Four on her uniform shoulders when supervising the Haros and Karels during their work in zero gravity environments. As she is floating in the air like a fairy of snow, the camera view show her face )

Code Name: A-00 Delta II Yashiro Kasumi Acting Second Lieutenant in rank and coordinator of United Nation Force Project Alternative IV.

( Scene 7 inside the mission briefing room, a female squadron commander with short and brown hair in the uniform of United Nation Force is briefing the mission information and objectives to her subordinates and companions when the camera view close to her )

Code Name: Valkyrie 1 Isumi Michiru First Lieutenant in rank and squadron commander of Nation Force Project Alternative IV Executive Special Task Force VF-A01 Special Task Force 01 Squadron "Valkyries"

( Scene 8 show a Command Post operator with beautiful long orange hair is working in her station in order to support her companions that currently fighting against the invasion of BETA at the forefront by updating the tactical situation in the war zone to them when the camera view close to her )

Code Name: Valkyrie Temple Suzumiya Haruka First Lieutenant in rank and Command Post operator of Nation Force Project Alternative IV Executive Special Task Force VF-A01 Special Task Force 01 Squadron "Valkyries"

( Scene 9 show an eishi had entered her TSF, the blessing TSF-TYPE-04 Shiranui Second in blue armor with the emblem of Goddess of War that holds the sword of protection in her both hand, and prepared to launch from the Avalon Base to engage the incoming invasion of BETA when all system are operational when the camera view close to her )

Code Name: Valkyrie 2 Hayase Mitsuki First Lieutenant in rank and flight commander of Nation Force Project Alternative IV Executive Special Task Force VF-A01 Special Task Force 01 Squadron "Valkyries"

( Scene 10 show someone misfortune enough is being hit in his face directly and broke the round table behind him before fell to the ground by a woman with short and brown hair in her uniform of United Nation Force during a bar fight; most likely for someone foolish enough to insult her partner or the younger companions in her squadron, end of story when the camera view close to her face )

Code Name: Valkyrie 3 Munakata Misae First Lieutenant in rank and flight commander of Nation Force Project Alternative IV Executive Special Task Force VF-A01 Special Task Force 01 Squadron "Valkyries"

( Scene 11 show that a female eishi with long and beautiful green hair and in the uniform of United Nation Force is looking at the actually same unusual large scale western chessboard located inside Colin office when she picked up of one the white chess pieces that represent herself when the camera view close to her face )

Code Name: Valkyrie 4 Kazama Touko Second Lieutenant in rank and members of Nation Force Project Alternative IV Executive Special Task Force VF-A01 Special Task Force 01 Squadron "Valkyries"

( Scene 12 show an eishi with short and blue hair in the uniform of United Nation Force is walking inside the Avalon Base when saying hello to her friends and companions when the camera view close to her face )

Code Name: Valkyrie 6 Kashiwagi Haruko Second Lieutenant in rank and members of Nation Force Project Alternative IV Executive Special Task Force VF-A01 Special Task Force 01 Squadron "Valkyries"

( Scene 13 show that a group of eishis are walking side-by-side in their uniform of United Nation Force under the lead of their leader with short and orange hair."

Code Name: Valkyrie 5 Suzumiya Akane Second Lieutenant in rank and members of Nation Force Project Alternative IV Executive Special Task Force VF-A01 Special Task Force 01 Squadron "Valkyries"

Code Name: Valkyrie 7 Tsukiji Tae Second Lieutenant in rank and members of Nation Force Project Alternative IV Executive Special Task Force VF-A01 Special Task Force 01 Squadron "Valkyries"

Code Name: Valkyrie 8 Takahara Second Lieutenant in rank and members of Nation Force Project Alternative IV Executive Special Task Force VF-A01 Special Task Force 01 Squadron "Valkyries"

Code Name: Valkyrie 9 Asakura Second Lieutenant in rank and members of Nation Force Project Alternative IV Executive Special Task Force VF-A01 Special Task Force 01 Squadron "Valkyries"

( Scene 14 showed that Shirogane Takeru, Colin Z Bertram, Kouzuki Yuuko, Jinguuji Marimo, Kagami Sumika and Yashiro Kasumi are standing together above the ground that showed the emblem of Project GalaRay when the legendary Valkyries consist of Isumi Michiru, ( Hayase Mitsuki & Suzumiya Haruka ), ( Munakata Misae & Kazama Touko ), Kashiwagi Haruko, ( Suzumiya Akane & Tsukiji Tae ), Takahara and Asakura have joined the picture surrounding the core members of GalaRay Project but there are more than enough space for the other incoming characters to be presented as the story continue. )

Mamoru Chiba, Lieutenant Commander in rank and commander of United Nation Force Avalon Base Special Defense TSF Squadron "Silver Millennium"

Usagi Tsukino, Lieutenant in rank and member of United Nation Force Avalon Base Special Defense TSF Squadron "Silver Millennium"

Saika S Farnese, Lieutenant in rank and member of European Union Force 2512 Tactical Armor Squadron "Excalibur" ( Sword of Promised Victory )

PHASE 07 GalaRay Project Part II = The Incoming of Shadow

**( Opening Theme: C:line Emphatic – Revellion ( Full Version ) Lyrics )**

Inside the main hall of the surface command tower of Avalon Base, the fortress city that the place of GalaRay is being executed, countless of eishis and other military and civilian personnel related to the said project around the world is currently gathering there and standing in line. In front of them is Brigadier General Paul Radhabinod, the appointed commander by the United Nation Council under the agreement with the Empire of Japan. It is because he is responsible for all the operation for United Nation Force currently stationed at the Japan Empire soil plus being entrusted as the political leader of the Special Administrative Zone placed under the authority of United Nation Council within the Japan soil; since the Avalon Base is served as the General Headquarter of its incoming operations at Eastern Front.

"Greeting and welcome to the Avalon Base, my friends and companions from around the world who had the same determination to fight for the Never Ending Tomorrow of Mankind. I am Brigadier General Paul Radhabinod, commander of the United Nation Force Avalon Base", Brigadier General Radhabinod spoke to all the people in front of him at the stage that capable to oversee the entire great hall from his position. "It had been over twenty years since the alien invaders arrived to Earth and so far, mankind had been forced to remain in defense position when our homeland continued to fallen to the hand of our mutual enemy! However, enough is enough and it is the time for us to stand unite and fight together for the common goal; to fight for the wellbeing of those we hold dear and promise to protect! Avalon Base is created for the final execution of GalaRay Project in order to open a new possibility for us to end this war once and for all by the employment of revolution advanced technologies, new tactic and strategies against the alien invader and people around the word is going to look forward for our success as long as we can fight side-by-side and accomplished the ultimate objective of ours; to reclaim what is rightfully ours from the hand of BETA since the beginning!"

After his statement, Brigadier General Radhabinod stepped down for the stage when a young woman with long purple hair and wearing a white laboratory over her uniform of United Nation Force stepped up to the stage. Her speech started after she oversaw the people in the great hall from her position.

"Greeting ladies and gentlemen, I am Dr. Kouzuki Yuuko", she spoke to the people in front of her in an extremely cold voice. "I am Commodore in rank but served as Deputy Commander of Avalon Base. I am also the founder of United Nation Force Project Alternative IV and one of the three Operation Directors of the GalaRay Project implemented at Avalon Base as we speak. In order to make everything short and simple, GalaRay Project is our last best hope for the mankind ultimate salvation from the incoming fate of extinction and I have no intention to let the project fall apart! I am looking forward to see the best performance from all of you in order to accomplish the ultimate objectives of GalaRay Project: to ensure the Never Ending Tomorrow of Mankind!"

Followed by her statement, Dr. Kouzuki Yuuko left the stage and a young man stepped forward to the stage and looked around the people in the great hall before he began his speech.

"Greeting to everyone that being entrusted the future of mankind and the planet of Earth for present in here at this moment, I am Commodore Shirogane Takeru and Mission Commander of United Nation Force Project Alternative IV Executive Special Task Force VF-A01 and one of the Operation Directors of GalaRay Project!"

"So young…. is he the legend that the rumor is talking about…"

"Impossible! He is the eishi known as Odin, the legendary Silver Savior?!"

"He is just the same age as us? How can he become a legend in such a young age?!"

"It must be a joke, isn't it; there is no way for him to accomplish what the rumor had taking about?!"

Takeru held out his right hand to the people in front of him in order to make them calm down; unlike Brigadier General Paul Radhabinod or Dr. Kouzuki Yuuko, the truth identity of Odin the Silver Savior is classified and never revealed to public until this moment and he is not surprised that a lot of people are actually being caught in total surprise.

**( BGM: Crash From Muv-Luv Alternative OST Vol.1 )**

"I know that many of you are not going to accept who I am because of my age. However, my actions since the time I enrolled the Human and BETA War had spoken for myself and proved that it is never a dream to defeat BETA as long as we have the will to fight and protect those we hold dear together", Takeru put down his hand and continued his speech when the great hall became silence again. "I believe that some people are going to say that I am able to stand in here and speak to all of you because I am being addressed as a hero. However, I am standing in here at this moment to tell all of you the truth that all of you need to know! Anyone who is able to put his or her life in the line to ensure the survival of mankind from the extinction of BETA is the truth hero during the war and it is the fact that never changed no matter where he or she come form; either his or her status in the society! In fact, we are all here for a same purpose to live on and fight for our love one and those we care about their wellbeing! I am going to ask all of you a question; are you willing to fight beside me and together, we fight for the survival of our race and the Never Ending Tomorrow of Mankind? To create the ultimate miracle by our own hand? To ensure our further generation can remember and never forget what had we done today so that our tales can be passed down to our next generation as long as human race never faced the ultimate fate of extinction at the hand of BETA?"

"…Achieve your mission with all your might…."

…from somewhere inside the main hall, the Oath of Valkyries, the legendary war maidens holding the sword in her each hand in order to serve as the ultimate protectors of mankind, can be heard by the people gathering there when someone started to speak to no one but an oath to harden his or her decision for being in here at this moment in order to preserve a better future for those their hold dear….

…Despair not until your last breath…"

….for those had been actually witnessed the selfness actions from Odin and his Valkyries during the past had recalled their memories during the twilight hours they needed and fate never abandon them by offered them to see the miracle in front of them so that they can become a miracle for the others when someone pray for the salvation…

"….Never gives up and does your best to rescue the lives of your companions…"

….as the Silver Savior and his War Maidens had invited those they rescued to walk upon the path of salvation in order to save more lives during the twilight hours of human race….

"….All for the never ending tomorrow of humanity…"

….there is no way for them to turn back and turned down their invitation in order to create a brighter future for their love one….

"I am willing to fight with you no matter how far and here you go, Silver Savior", one of the eishis in the uniform of United Nation Force shouted loudly to the point that everyone around him can hear his declaration. "BETA had taken everything from us, our friends, our family, our homeland, I am going to fight beside you as long as I can protect those I hold dear and become a protector for those who cannot protect themselves!

"We are in", another eishi in the uniform of Imperial Japan Mainland Defense Force showed his support to the Silver Savior. "By your action during the Battle of Kyoto, you have inspirited us to follow the path you walked upon to ensure the survival of mankind and it is never a fantasy to defeat the BETA. My companions and I are going to fight beside you so that we can create a better future for our next generation!"

"Count us in too", the eishis from the Consolidation of South-East Asian Nation showed their support. "Without the interfere of you and the United Nation Force, our homeland is going to siege and ruined by those alien invader long time ago! We are going to fight with you so that our homeland is no longer being threatened by BETA!"

"Me too…" one of the eishis from the European Union Force said. "I am going to fight with you so that one day we can reclaim our homeland from the BETA!"

"Let's go and fight them together for the sake of our motherland!" A number of Eishis from Union Soviet Socialist Republics Armed Force replied in union.

"Let's show those alien invaders what human race is making of!" an eishi from the Unified Front of China raised her fist into the air.

"Fight! Fight! Fight!"

"Long Live For Humanity!" A number of eishis from the United States of America Army replied in union.

"All to the Never Ending Tomorrow of Mankind!"

At the final moment, the people answered the questions from the Silver Savior either in their own way or in their own languages; resulted as the voice of thunder storm that could be heard around the Avalon Base; the signs and portents for the beginning of strike back for mankind to BETA since thirty years ago after the absolute terror of first contact at Mars between the two civilizations!

After the introductive section, all parties enrolled to GalaRay Project found that they are actually being bombarded by the knowledge of revolution advanced technologies, newly development of more effective tactic and strategies for engaging BETA and increase the survival rate of eishis. In fact, due to the large number of eishis, military and technical personnel being enrolled to the said project, the Avalon Base is like an academy city for education purpose beside a fortress city for its original military purpose. Furthermore, the state-of-the-art research and production facilities inside the base made the Avalon one of the most advance base of Tactical Surface Fighter development and its relate technologies when the fact clearly showed that the base is somehow capable to manufacture state-of-the-art Tactical Surface Fighters by using its own resources.

Although it is never a mistake and illogical choice for experience eishi to become an instructor to share his or her actual combat experience to the less experience eishis in order to ensure they can live long enough to fight for another day; not every instructor being assigned for such duty are gentle and using the traditional method of teaching like Major Jinguuji Marimo but instead, the infamous shocking education method similar to the Devil Instructor from the Imperial Royal Guard Academy before the Battle of Kyoto. However, the reaction for her students is never something she is able to expect….

"I am Operative Lieutenant Maya Yamada, deputy flight commander of United Nation Force Experimental Flight Infinite Stratos as well as the assistance instructor for the eishi training course of yours during the GalaRay Project, nice to meet all of you!" Maya is introducing herself to all the eishis inside the mission briefing room at the stage in her custom made white and green uniform from the United Nation Force Prohect GalaRay Experimental Flight Infinite Stratos when Ichike is actually sitting in front of her.

"This is much harder than I expected", Ichika through to himself when he can clearly feel the pressure from the eishis around sitting around him; although his position is considered well defense when his teammates of Infinite Stratos and commander of Federal Republic of Germany Army's Special TSF Operation Squadron "Schwarzer" Hase ( German for "Black Rabbit" ) are sitting around him in a well defense formation.

"Now, let move to the self-introduction", Maya continued to speak to other eishis inside the room. "Erm…we are going to according to numerical order of the attendance list…"

"Operative Second Lieutenant Orimura…Operative Second Lieutenant Ichika Orimura…."

"Yeah…Yes!"

"Erm, I am sorry for speak too loud", Maya spoke to Ichika when most of the eishis for him to encounter the first time are laughing without hostile intention when his teammates show a gentle smile from their face. "However, having started from the letter A, we have move on to the letter O; would you like to introduce yourself! Can you?!"

"Erm, you don't have to apologize so much", Ichika replied to Maya and turned around to face the rest of the eishis insdie the mission briefing room and saluted to all of them as he spoke. "I am Ichika Orimura, Operative Second Lieutenant of United Nation Force Experimental Squadron Infinite Stratos; Pleased to meet all of you."

It is a short and simple statement in his point of view but the fact clearly showed that the eishis in front of him expected more from his introduction instead of what he had prepared to say but it seemed that his teammates and friends are looking forward for what is going to happen next and had not intention to provide any means of tactical support to him.

"Oh, no; I can't stay quiet like this", Ichika through to himself. "Or else I'll be known as the gloom guy!"

Taking a deep breathes, Ichika spoke to the eishis in front of him again but what he is going to be disappointed to most of the eishis inside the room. "That's it!"

After his statement, many of the eishis that looking forward to his further introduction fell to the ground.

"Ehh what, was that bad?" Ichika spoke to no one special when a woman in formal black business suit approved to him from his back and hit his head hard from the top.

"It is hurt…Chifuyu-nee", Ichika tirned around and realized that the woman that hit his head is no one else but her elder sister Chifuyu Orimura in her formal black business suit instead of the regular uniform of United Nation Force…but his reward is being hit at the head again!

"It's Instructor Orimura during the training program", the elder Orimura replied before turned to the direction of her best friend as well as her assistance instructor and deputy commander.

"Instructor Orimura, how the meeting?"

"It is actually more useful than I ever expected, Yamada-kun; especially with the present of Warlock", Chifuyu replied. "I am sorry for make you to greet the class!"

"Why is Chifuyu-nee here?" Ichika thought to himself when his teammates and Laura carried the same question in their mind. At the same time, Chifuyu had stepped up to the stage and replaced the position of Maya after she stepped down and stands in front of the eishis in the room.

**( BGM: Briefing From Muv-Luv Alternative OST Vol.1 )**

"Folks, I am Operative First Lieutenant Chifuyu Orimura, flight commander of United Nation Force Experimental Flight Infinite Stratos as well as the actual combat instructor for the eishi training program of yours", the elder Orimura spoke to all the eishis inside the large mission briefing room in her serious tone as the legendary War-Hime of Eastern Region. "You may believe that you have become official eishi and able to survive from the Eight Minutes of Death so what is the point for being inside a classroom like some kind of inexperience cadets? I am telling all of you that my assignment in here is to ensure all of you are able to survive from the incoming inferno when the counter-offense operations to reclaim our soil from the hand of BETA once the GalaRay Project had accomplished its ultimate objective!"

Followed by her statement, it is the reaction of zealot and excitement from the eishis inside the room…

"Chifuyu-sama….it's the real Chifuyu…."

"It is her….the legendary War-Hime of Eastern Region…I am so touching..."

"I fight for the choice to enroll the Project GalaRay because I admired you Onee-sama…."

"I am willing to die without any regret if it is for the sake of Onee-sama…."

After received such replies from all the female eishis inside the room except the members of Experimental Flight Infinite Stratos, the elder Orimura put her right hand behind her head as the sign of defeated.

"It is really quite a sight to see so many idiots gathered at my class every time I am being assigned as an instructor", Chifuyu recalled her past when she is assigned as the instructor of Imperial Japan Mainland Defense Force, Imperial Royal Guard, European Union Force and United Nation Force. "Are they all coming because of myself being the instructor of the class?!"

"Onee-sama…please scolds and abuses me more…"

( As most of the eishis inside the room replied in union in their zealot mode, the viewers can see the scene is actually shocking violently when multiple voices showed nothing but extremely exciting are coming out from the said mission briefing room. )

"…But at the same time be nice too…."

"…And train us so that we don't act up…."

"So Chifuyu-nee so being assigned as the instructor for our training group", Ichika spoke to himself when it is actually a surprise to him that his elder sister is so famous among the world of eishi; since the elder Orimura never talk about her over sea operations in her past before he became an official eishi during the Battle of Kyoto when his teammates and Laura remained in silence.

"So you fail to even make a simple greeting?", Chifuyu spoke to her younger brother when put her hands in front of her together; a sign to further 'educate' Ichika due to him being an idiot in front of other eishis.

"Erm, Chifuyu-nee, I'm…." Ichika is actually sweat drop behind his head and had the intention for tactical retreat but…he still forgets to address her elder sister in front of other eishis properly. As a result….

"Call me Instructor Chifuyu!" Ichika found that his elder sister appeared in front of her like a flash and forcefully push his head straight to his desk and spoke to him in her voice like a cold dagger!

"Yes, Instructor Orimura", Ichika finally designed to wisely admit his defeat and do what his elder sister seemed-to-be-pleased. However, such situation also reveals his relationship with the legendary War-Hime of Eastern Region!

"Eh? Operative Second Lieutenant Orimura is Chifuyu-sama younger brother", one of the eishis spoke to her companion next to her ear. "Is he the Knight Byakushiki ( White Expressions ) during the Battle of Kyoto that the rumor is talking about? The one that fight beside the legendary War-Hime of Eastern Region during the twilight hour?"

"Be quiet", before the conversation between the two eishis can an openly discussion, Chifuyu decided to call it off in order to introduce the training course from GalaRay Project.

"I'll your people memorize the knowledge of how to be more effective to use your Tactical Surface Fighter in the next six months. After that its hand-on, you should let the advance maneuvers sink into your body within a month", Chifuyu spoke to the eishis presented in front of her from the stage. "Okay, if you agree, answer me. If you don't, still answer me!"

"Yes!" After her statement, the eishis in front of her replied in union when stand up from their seat and saluted to her. Chifuyu acknowledged their respect to her and told them to sit down and continued the self-introduction to each other.

"Operative Second Houki Shinonono from the United Nation Force Prohect GalaRay Experimental Flight Infinite Stratos", Houki stands up from her position and placed herself beside Ichika. Instead of the pure white custom uniform of the Knight Byakushiki ( White Expressions ), her custom uniform of Infinite Stratos is in white and red. "I am also Princess Knight Akatsubaki ( Red Camellia ) that you are talking about before the arrival of Operative Lieutenant Yamada; the companion of Knight Byakushiki during the Battle of Kyoto!"

Followed by the introduction of Houki, Ling Yin stand up and moved to the side of Ichika as well. In fact, she is no long in her uniform of Unified Front of China but instead; the custom make uniform of United Nation Force Prohect GalaRay Experimental Flight Infinite Stratos in white and pink color when she introduced herself to other eishis with an aggressive smile from her face!

"Operative Second Lieutenant Ling Yin Huang from the Infinite Stratos like Operative Second Shinonono and Operative Second Orimura, pleased to meet all of you!"

"Operative Second Lieutenant Cecilia Alcott, I am also from Infinite Stratos", for unknown reason, Cecilia also leaves her seat and stopped beside Ichika in her white and blue custom uniform of United Nation Force Project GalaRay Experimental Flight Infinite Stratos. "I am pleased to meet you!"

"Operative Second Lieutenant Charlotte Dunois, also from Infinite Stratos", followed by Cecilia, Charlotte also appeared besides Ichika in her white and orange custom uniform of United Nation Force Project GalaRay Experimental Flight Infinite Stratos. "I am looking forward to work with all of you."

"Operative Second Lieutenant Laura Bodewig, commander of Federal Republic of Germany Army's Special TSF Operation Squadron "Schwarzer" Hase ( German for "Black Rabbit" )", as Laura completed her statement, the other eishis found that the members of "Black Rabbit" are standing around the eishis of Infinite Stratos under the lead of their commander! In fact, such situation had sent quite a powerful message to the other eishis in the training group!

On the other hand, when Maya seemed-to-be most harmless members from the Infinite Stratos, the eishis from the training group under the instruction of Chifuyu later realized that she is also an extremely experience and skillful eishi for medium-to-long range battle and able to defeat an entire squadron of twelve units of 2.5th Generation TSF in her single F-15E Strike Eagle.

In conclusion, Ichika is the only male eishi at the training group under the instruction of his elder sister; the legendary War-Hime of Eastern Region; a quite strange and jealous situation for the other male eishis in the Avalon Base when they found that there is/are always a member of Infinite Stratos or Black Rabbit as his escorts twenty-four hours a day and seven days a week! Of course it is just a rumor instead of the fact but it is still considered harmless when compare to some of the most hostile rumors that aimed to someone else.

Inside the secret garden of Avalon Base is a large scale flower field that covered the entire area; being located at the core of the base from its surface and underground module, the secret garden is actually created by the state-of-the-art replicators and four dimensional image projectors and able to reflect the actual weather and timing at the fortress city, although the secret garden supposed never reflect the bad weather above the Avalon Base due to the programming. It is the ultimate lost heaven for the populations of Everdistant Utopia where people can temporality forget the existence of BETA and its war to extinct the human race. In fact, not everyone is being allowed for their arrival to most mysterious place in the fortress city; only those somehow being chosen is allow visiting the secret garden when the time comes. In conclusion, some people always found that they are able to arrive to the hidden place of fairy tales even they have no intention to do so; or otherwise, never able to reach the Everdistant Utopia no matter how hard they tried. Due to this, the fact clearly showed that the secret garden existence is more like an unexplainable fairy tale instead of part of the Avalon Base that existed in the reality!

However, for the situation of Saika, it seemed that she is considered one of those being chosen by fate and allow to visit the secret garden as its regular guest as long as she wanted to find a place for herself to calm down and put her mind together; since like her companions from the European Union's armed forces 2512 Tactical Armor Squadron "Excalibur" ( Sword of Promised Victory ) and other members of their Tactical Surface Fighter Units that enrolled the GalaRay Project on behalf of their nations or organizations, being enrolled to the GalaRay Project can be considered a blessing as well as curse to the same time depend on the personal view from others. For the part of blessing, anyone enrolled the GalaRay Project is being entrusted the best means to prepare themselves and fight for the survival of humanity with the state-of-the-art technologies from the Tactical Surface Fighter and its relate weapons, revolution training for piloting technique and to learn how to adopt XM3, the standard OS for all the TSFs developed and modified during the said project. Furthermore, the never heard about by public and for your eyes only database of the mysterious BETA as well as new tactic and strategies created to fight against the alien invaders far more effectively than any military doctrine ever seem before! In her point of view, Saika is truly gladly that she had enrolled the Galaxy Project under the encourage of Cecilia so that she is able to witnessed so many miracles in front of her eyes at the same time.

Nevertheless, the downsides are actually nothing but a disaster for Saika and other members that had enrolled the GalaRay Project. It is because they have to throw everything they had learned and experience as well as believe of theirs since they are being part of the Human and BETA War out of the airlock! It is because started from the revolution OS for TSF known as XM3, it is somehow never the same as the regular OS that they have used to after they become an official eishis. It is because the fact clearly showed that by using difference OS, the same eishi can perform far more superior than he or she used to when compare the performance of the regular OS for the same TSF. Furthermore, the actual combat exercise between the Active Eagle and the Fubuki before the official launch of Project GalaRay a week ago clearly showed that an eishi that able to master and use the skill from the revolution military doctrine properly is able to using a technologically weaker lighter and less powerful TSF to defeat its more powerful opponent during the engagement of TSF against another; not to mentioned such irregular maneuvers are more difficult to target by the Laser class and Heavy Laser class BETA strain and to ensure the better survival rate of eishi during the engagement with the most dangerous targets since the BETA introduced these two strains during the war and effectively shut down the air superior of the human race. Furthermore, the newly introduced tactic and strategy knowledge are forcing the even most brilliant commanders to seriously to reconsider to return to the academy for reeducation when the suppose experience eishis are nothing but like inexperience cadets when comes to actual combat exercise to the legendary Odin the Silver Savior and the Valkyries but their worst nightmare during the simulation training are the introduction of aggressor TSF combat units known as Dark Templar, Grey Paladin, Shadow Knight and Tempest. Compare to the simulation battle against them, the usually overwhelming number of BETA is no longer the worst nightmare for the eishis enrolled the GalaRay Project when the fact clearly showed that each of these aggressor units are forbidden opponents for their own right during the anti-TSF combat situation! Saika clearly remembered that during one of her squadron simulation battle with the Tempest, the entire "Excalibur" last no longer than five minutes before meeting the ultimate fate of total destruction once the contact occurred when both squadron are using the same type of TSF, the EF-2000 Typhoon! In fact, the eishis from the Tempest is able to move their TSF as part of their body under their will and their maneuvers are totally beyond anyone from her squadron could imagine and expected included First Lieutenant Eterna Flail, call sign Excalibur 1 and the squadron leader of Excalibur. In conclusion, the Excalibur started to adopt the tactic and strategies as well as the piloting skills from its simulation training opponent; since the eishis from the Tempest are truly the master of how to put their TSFs into the finest performance….However, are the Tempest as well as other aggressor units from the simulation battle are only existed in the simulation instead of the reality?! The more for Saika to thank about such topic, the more she started to seriously reconsider her idea. Furthermore, as the three big one from the GalaRay Project, Commodore Shirogane Takeru and Dr. Kouzuki Yuuko had introduced themselves to the public during the launch of the said project. However, the last big one Commodore Colin Z Bertram never make his introduction yet!

Compare to the legendary Silver Savior being well known by the eishis in the Far East Russia, Asia and Eastern Front as a hero of hope and salvation, the nameless one-man-army in his TSF in darker than black armor is more well known by the eishis from Euro, Africa and Middle East Front when the lone warrior is given the nick name of Black Knight, Knight of Nightmare, Knight of Berserker etc. due to his reckless and far beyond logical choice of action by fighting against the overwhelming number of BETA alone until the war zone is clear from the existence of all BETA strains and leaving the mountains created by countless of BETA corpses. It short, due to the political maneuvers, he is being viewed as a dangerous individual and an double edge sword that never belonged to any military organization until the establishment of Raven Network when he is known as the mysterious commander of I.S.A.F. ( Independence States Alliance Force ); the voluntary eishi organization without border at the Euro Front before the entire Europe Continent is lost to BETA but countless of non-military personnel is being saved during the process at the same time. However, his appeared at the final stage of the failed Tempest Operation had successfully rescued and saved the lives of the remaining task force that supposed to meet their ultimate fate of doom when its General Headquarter at the fore front is siege and wipe out by the BETA and being surrounded by the overwhelming number of alien invader. It is the time he handpicked a squadron of twelve eishis that piloted their EF-2000 Typhoon to become his tactical support squadron and together, the lone warrior and his newly formed knight order acted as decoy so that the survivors of the task force is able to break through the formation of BETA and reached the gathering point and retreated to United Kingdom safety under the tactical support of United States of America 13th Tactical Armor Wing "Hyperion" and other ally forces. Although the lone Black Knight and his followers are all believe to be M.I.A. ( Missing In Action ) after the failed Operation Tempest; the truth is his phantom always existed as well as his followers as they continued to fight at the forefront when those powerless to protect themselves are willing to exchange for a miracle for everything they had and ultimately; able to being addressed honorably as the Steel Messiah after he is able to prevent the largest disaster to mankind even occurred at Asia Front after the loss of Europe Continent. In fact, rumor had suggested that besides the surviving members of I.S.A.F. ( Independence States Alliance Force ) since the failed of Europe Continent, the twelve units of EF-2000 Typhoon is among the reinforcements formed by Ravens and other mercenaries summoned by him during the twilight hours and it is the time that he revealed himself as the executive member of Project Alternative IV and held the rank of Operative Lieutenant in the United Nation Force. Since then, the nameless warrior is known as the Warlock to the world and his name is both respected by the eishis around the world. It is because he is always position himself ahead from the others to enter the war zone but the last one to stay behind during the war of fighting against the BETA. However, he is also feared by the politicians because of his reckless actions by deadly force in order to get the job done and his status of the lord of landless in the world; when no one have the actual idea for what is going to happen if one day he made his ultimate decision to summon his followers around the world and to establish his own kingdom; an extremely powerful kingdom to the point that is able to unite the entire human race into the single flag in order to ensure the survival of mankind from the extinction of BETA under his absolute domination!

**( BGM: Army Of The King From Fate/Zero OST 2 )**

It is the time that Saika truly realized that the seemed-to-be-lone warrior and one-man-army is never fighting alone but instead; supported by countless of followers during his quest to ensure the survival of mankind. Started from the Knight of Tempest, followed by the Order of Mirage Knight from Raven Network under the leadership of the mysterious Golden Witch; one of the few handpicked personal knights by the Warlock himself, then the Oni-Himes of Eastern Region from the Empire of Japan Imperial Royal Guard during the Battle of Kyoto and eventually, the Witch of the Northern Terra when rumor had suggested that one of its members is actually the eishi of the Fubuki a few days ago and the reason for the duel to begin is because the eishi of the Active Eagle had said something foolish to insult the name of Warlock and as his knight, the Witch of the Northern Terra is using all her might to teach the said eishi the crime she had committed and to ensure she is never going to repeat such mistake again in her entire life by ensuring the total defeated of her opponent in the public! Saika started to consider the idea if Order of Tempest Knight is more than existence in the simulation training program but instead, the eishis….personal knights of the Warlock that existed in the reality like the Dark Templar, Grey Paladin and Shadow Knight. In fact, such idea did fear her after she witnessed the way they fight personally; either as allies or opponents. During the battle, all of them are forbidden and unstoppable forces of their own when compare to the regular eishis in the army and only the best of the best eishis and their state-of-the-art TSFs is able to survive from their onslaught and when they are fighting against the BETA, it is nothing more than a show of force of extremely violent battle and absolute destruction to their opponents that even the experience eishis that able to survive from the multiple number of engagement in actual combat had to tighten their fists as the witnessed the battle! In short, Saika can picture the scene that the Warlock in his darker than black armor TSF walked pass his knights standing at the two sides in line before he led them to the battlefield where the great battle is going to occur when they are going to fight like zealots and never rest as long as he is present in the war zone! It is the reality that no one can isolate because of the number of his knights and armies when combine the skills and powers their have into the equation! Saika is actually feeling worry that if such situation had indeed become reality, the only one that can rival his absolute power is the Silver Savior, his Valkyries and his Army of Light or Terminal Armed Force formed by the Lacus Clyne the mysterious Songstress of Hope, Cagalli Yula Athha the Golden Goddess of Victory, Operative First Lieutenant Athrun Zala the Crimson Knight of Justice and Operative First Lieutenant Kira Yamato the White Angel of Freedom but no others….at least not even the currently supposed to be most powerful country in the world can stop him and his peerless/unmatched/unstoppable armies when its soil is never being touched by the alien invader so far since the Human and BETA War occurred over thirty years ago during the undesired first contact for both races back to the time at Mars.

"What is I thinking and even worrying about", Saika spoke to herself when she is being caught within the consideration of the mysterious Warlock that never official introduce himself to those who enrolled the GalaRay Project at the day of the said project is launched like the Silver Savior and the Witch of Eastern Region. "He is someone that so far beyond my reach and compare to him. I…."

In fact, since her arrival to the Avalon Base; Saika had a strange feeling for being watched from somewhere. It is not actually the aura of hostile that aimed to harm her but instead, the aura of happy but also sadness at the same time from someone who always watches above her from a far distance. Furthermore, it is strange that at the same time, the Avalon Base gave her a truly feeling for being home when even compare to her House Farnese mansion back to the United Kingdom.

In order to clean her mind for further thought of the image of the mysterious Warlock that caught her attention even before she became an official eishi herself; Saika started to sing a song in the secret garden when the environment around her showed that it is the night time at the Avalon Base; a song that taught by her beloved but no longer alive mother back to the time of her short-lived period that able to be with her parents before both of them are killed in a terrorist incident and she is barely survived from the same incident because of being shielded and protected by the last defiant and ultimate strength of her partners.

**( Saika Insert Song 1: Hoshi ga Kanaderu Monogatari / The Story that the Stars Sing Lyrics From Mai Otome OST ) **

( Original & Romaji Lyrics / English Translation )

( mezame wo matsu kuni no mukashi no hanashi / Let us offer up to the light that resides in our hearts, )

( sasagemashou mune ni yadoru hikari / a old tale of a country awaiting its awakening... )

( hoshi ni harukibou ashita ga mieru / Our wishes become stars, which can see tomorrow... )

( ai suru hito yo mattete okure / My love, please wait for me... )

Since Saika had closed her eyes and so focus when saying the song, she never realized that countless of light particles had gathered around her and filled the once empty space of the secret garden like the fairy that lived in the blessing place are welcome her present for being in here by flying around her.

( kokoro no mado ni tatsu sadame no yokogao / The profile of my destined one is standing in my mind's eye... )

( tomoshimashou yume wo mamoru hikari / Let us ignite hte light which protects our dreams... )

( hoshi wa tada hitori erabe to tsugeru / The stars inform me to choose only one... )

( ai suru hito ga watashi wo yobeba kawaru / If the person I love calls me, I will change... )

In fact, at the time Saika is singing the song she found that she is surrounded by an aura of calm and gentle like she is in the hands of her beloved partners back to the time when she is still an innocent little child and never realized someone is watching her from behind a tree nearly when the person had no hostile intention to her. He just stands there silently and closes his eyes so that the song from the Songstress in front of her can calm his mind before he returned to the reality from the land of fantasy.

( uruwashiku tachimau kegare naki hane / Let us shoulder the light of the priestess's life )

( seoimashou miko no inochi no hikari / upon our gracefully dancing wings of purity... )

( hoshi ni naru tame ni umarete wa naranu / Go to sleep in the arms of the one you love, )

( ai suru hito ni dakarete nemur / who in order for you to become a star, should not have been born. )

As the song is finally ended, Saika opened her eyes and the environment in the secret garden returns to normal when the light particles disappeared and showed nothing but the beautiful but empty night. However, she did found that something is no long the same from her behind….

"Good evening, is someone there?" Saika turned around and talked the position when she felt someone is there. She found that the said position is somehow reconsidering to make him appearance or just leave silently before he made his decision by walking out from behind the tree; he is in the same uniform of Imperial Japan Mainland Defense Force like the first time they met each other in the secret garden.

"I have to apologize for interfere of mine, Lieutenant Farnese", the said Technical Lieutenant replied. "It is a beautiful song that I found myself being caught in your attention before I can realize it."

"Thank you", Saika slightly bowed herself to the person in front of her at this moment. "I am glad that you are enjoying the song of mine as a listener, since I am never a good singer in the beginning; however, by doing so did able to calm mind so that I can feel better!"

"I believe that it is a beautiful song indeed", Colin spoke to Saika. "Care to walk together before we need to return to our own quarters?'

"Is it an invite?" Saika replied with a gentle smile occurred on her face.

"As long as you are willing to be invited, Lieutenant Farnese", Colin spoke to the beautiful girl with long and beautiful blue hair and golden eyes in her uniform of Europe Union Force when they started to walk along the path side-by-side. "In fact, you have a beautiful voice and able to calm others when you are singing."

"If you are talking about the voice that able to calm the most painful person suffered in depression, it is the voice of Lady Clyne that is going to come to the mind of everyone", Saika replied. "I am also once one of those people suffered in depression and the encouragement from her did help me overcome the hardship from my past. Because of this reason, I started to sing and hope that one day my song can encourage those who needed; even I never expect to be as great and become someone like the mysterious Songstress of Hope myself."

"You already did", Colin spoke to himself in his heart but never revealed such words to Saika. "You know, you have a similar spiritual form inside you like the mysterious Songstress of Hope. A spiritual form that aimed for the mutual understanding of peaceful coexistence for each other but never afraid to pick up weapons in order to protect those you hold dear!"

"A similar spiritual form like Lady Clyne, how can it be", Saika shake her head and stopped when replied in her sadness tone. "How can someone like me is able to compare with the mysterious Songstress of Hope?"

"You don't need to look down yourself at this moment because some day you are going to realize that everyone had their own strength when the time comes", Colin turned around and face to Saika. "It is the tales for those I met during my life so far."

"I see, thanks for your encouragement", Saika is able to calm down after she heard the words from someone she considered to be a friend since the first time they met each other. "Anyway, Colin, have you meet Commodore Bertram personally, since he never introduced himself to us during the launch of GalaRay Project and rumor had suggested that only a few people in the Avalon Base is able to see him face to face."

"Being interested to the legendary Knight of Devil that fighting at the Euro and Middle East Front when the more famous Silver Savior is fighting at the Far East Russia, Asia and Eastern Front?" Colin replied. "In fact, I did meet his Excellency once and he is never a social person and leader figure like Commodore Shirogane to begin with. Instead, he is more willing to place himself within those he fights beside as companion instead of being a leader. Due to this, I am not going to surprise that Commodore Bertram is actually presented at the launch of GalaRay Project a few days ago among us who enrolled the said project from around the world; properly in his cover identity in the uniform of United Nation Force."

"But what is the reason for him to do that...for the currently status of him?" Saika asked when the fact showed that the person they are talking about is considered one of the most powerful persons in the world.

"Who know, since his Excellency is someone illogical enough to the point that if he see someone who is worth to be challenge in a simulation battle of TSF, he is going to enter the simulator and challenge his opponent or opponents without any reconsideration or borrowed an operational TSF to do the same thing if it is the situation using the real TSF instead of simulator. Furthermore, to inspect and help to improve the skill of a technical officer or the maintenance team of TSF from his own knowledge and resource as one of the Operation Directors of GalaRay Project if he found that the said TSF is being well maintenance and is able enhance from the field to the point that it is beyond their suppose performance in their original design." Colin replied but suddenly darkened his face when Saika can realize that the aura around him had been changed from gentle to sadness. "May be it is the way that his Excellency want to show others or reminded himself he is still a human after all…since we already had more than enough rumors around the Avalon Base that he is never a human from our race in the beginning…."

"Colin…."

Although Saika had the intention to find out the meaning behind the statement of her friend, the alert around the base for unclassified invaders to appear at the said moment prevent her to continue her intention when warning had been showed at the artifact sky above the secret garden.

"….Condition Red to all standby military personnel, unknown HSST ( stands for High Speed Surface Transport and capable to carried two re-entry shells that contains one TSF for each shell ) without authorization had passed through the sector under the authority of Avalon Base and totally four re-entry shells had been identified for their advert to our base! All standby military personnel return to the station immediate! I repeat, this is the emergency order from the Avalon Base General Headquarter and it is not drill! All military personnel reported to their station immediately…."

"An attack from our own race at this hour?" Saika spoke to herself in her unbelievable tone, since there is no way for her to believe that human race is still fighting against its own kind under the current situation when the greater and mutual enemy is presented in front of them. However, the first thing came to her mind is to report to her station in her squadron and prepared to launch to intercept the invaders if the situation is required; it is actually the first thing that came to her mind in order to protect her new home from any possible threats, no matter the threats are BETA or hostile organizations from human race!

"I have to go! See you later, Colin!" Saika spoke to her friend and rushed to the exit of the secret garden and returned to the reality for her duties as an exishi. In fact, she expected Colin to leave the secret garden as well from the exit at the opposite side of her. However, the truth is her friend never left the secret garden but instead; looking up at the artifact sky that had projected the night sky above the Avalon Base when the image showed that the re-entry shells had been broken apart and showed the identities of the invaders...

"So, they are finally in here", Colin changed his tone to someone that Saika is never going to realize and spoke to himself. "I am looking forward for the incidents that are going to occur….the Eternal Guardian of Time and Space!"

**( BGM: Hajimari ga Yue from Mobile Suit Gundam SeeD Destiny OST )**

Inside the command center of the Avalon Base, countless of operators and coordinators from off duties are returning to their stations when the staffs are gathering around the round tactical three dimensional projectors showing the current situation at the Avalon Base. As the center of them is Brigadier General Paul Radhabinod and next to him in the right are Commodore Kouzuki Yuuko and Irina Pyatkh, from Poland and newly promoted to the rank of First Lieutenant in United Nations Force and served as the Avalon Base Chief Communication Officer as well as the secretary of Yuuko. On his left is Comodore Shirogane Takeru, Major Jinguuji Marimo followed by First Lieutenant Isumi Michiru. Kagami Sumika is working in her station next to First Lieutenant Suzumiya Haruka and Yashiro Kasumi. In front of them, the tactical protector showed that a flight of four Tactical Surface Fighters had been released from their re-entry shell from the HSST and forced their way from the sky in order to touch down on the Avalon Base when a squadron of F-4N Phantom, upgraded model to extend Phantom lifespan, from the Shield Warrior, one of the TSF combat units of the garrison is heading to way to intercept the invaders.

F-4N Phantom, while outwardly identical to the F-4E, the F-4N is a proof-of-concept TSF produced by Morgenroete Incorporated when similar enhancement project is executed by Mitsuhishi Heavy Industries in A.D. 2001 to the TSF-TYPE-77Ex / F-4JEx Gekishin from the original design TSF-TYPE-77/F-4J Gekishin in order to extend its lifespan in the Imperial Japan Mainland Defense Force. Equipped with the Block 215 Plan, XM3 operating system, and third-generation Operation By Light avionics, its combat performance in internal trials is approximately equal to 2.5th generation TSFs. However, such situation still has depended on the performance of its eishis and the opponent it going to face….

"Your Excellency, we have emergency incoming communication from the Shield Warrior 1", one of the staffs spoke to Brigadier General Radhabinod. "He had confirmed that the unknown force in the size of a flight is….EF-2000 Typhoon! Your Excellency, we just lose the contact with Shield Warrior Squadron…."

From the tactical projectors, Brigadier General Radhabinod and those around him can see that the entire squadron of F-4N Phantom had been wiped out by the offenders in less than three minutes!

….during the engagement between the Shield Warrior Squadron and the unknown Flight consist of EF-2000 Typhoon…

"This is United Nation Force Avalon Base Garrison Shield Warrior Squadron to unknown TSF unit; you have entered the Special Administrative Zone of United Nation without authorization; state your intention or stand down immediately. I repeat state your intention and stand down immediately or we will force to fire!" As the commander of his squadron, Shield Warrior 1 tried to communicate with the incoming unknown TSFs in order to prevent unnecessary crossfire. "I repeat, this is your last warning! If you refuse to comply we will force to fire!"

Compare to Shield Warrior 1 that communicating to the unknown flight consist of four units of EF-2000 Typhoon, the flight commander remained silence and showed no emotion inside his EF-2000 Typhoon, since a helmet covered his head and his face as part of his eishi armor suit. Unlike regular design eishi armor suit, the one wore by the faceless flight commander and his companions are actually like the one used by Imperial Japan Mainland Defense Force 5121 Squadron "Shikon" but instead of dark green, they are in dark grey and its design is actually aimed for the enhancement of eishi's combat abilities when engaging Infantry type of BETA or even Tank class strain in close quarter combat.

"Mission Started!"

After his order, the four units of EF-2000 Typhoon further enhanced their speed and advancing towards the intercept point of Shield Warrior!

"Shield Warrior 1 to all units, we have confirmed the incoming unknown TSF flight is hostile. I repeat the unknown TSF had been confirmed as hostile; All unit fire at will!"

Followed by the commander's order, the twelve units of F-4N Phantom from the Shield Warrior aimed their 36mm Auto Cannons and fire to the incoming TSFs; only realized their opponents are totally four units of EF-2000 Typhoon when their speed and maneuvers are totally beyond imagination!

"What the hell are those Typhoons are doing in here?!"

"Stay focus; don't let them get to Avalon Base!"

"They are fast….what kind of maneuver is that?!"

As the F-4N Phantom continue to fire at the incoming EF-2000 Typhoons, their opponents moved like the names they are being addressed and continued to advance and once they are in range for close quarter combat with their melee weapons, they used them immediately and as a result, the said location became their field of onslaught when the F-4N Phantom are too close to each other and being disable one by one; most of them are being disabled when the head, arms or legs of their TSFs are destroyed by the Typhoon's CIWS-2B Long Blade, Falcate Sword or BWS-8 Flugelberte ( Blade Weapon System TYPE 8 ) Melee Halberd, the others are being disable by their opponents' blades located at the forearms, shoulders or legs when the Typhoon actually crushed to their opponents in their extremely high speed. In conclusion, not a single shot is fire from the Typhoons but the Phantoms of Shield Warrior Squadron is completely wiped out by its opponents.

"Impossible…how can just four Typhoons wipe us out in just three minutes….", Shield Warrior 1 looked at the four units of Typhoon continued to advance to the base once all the Phantom are no long a threat to their operation. "But why they are just disabling us instead of…."

"Knight of Terra 1 to all Knights, report for your status!"

"Knight of Terra 2, status normal."

"Knight of Terra 3, always ready!"

"Knight of Terra 4, all system normal!"

"Knight of Terra 1 to all Knights, advance to our destination!"

"Acknowledge!"

Flash Back of Knight of Terra 1 before the assignment to Avalon Base from European Union Force General Headquarter...

"It is good to see all of you to be here, the Knight of Terra and Guardians of the Euro Front", General Smilas spoke to the four of the most skillful and experience eishis that the European Union Force in front of him; each of them is actually an-one-man-squadron that capable to rival the entire squadron of regular eishis in term of combat performance. Being entrusted the most advanced EF-2000 Typhoon TSF units, the Knight of Terra is one of the best TSF combat units that the European Union Force can offer.

"It is actually our honor to be summoned by yours, your Excellency", Major Europa replied and saluted to General Smilas. As the flight commander of Knight of Terra and known as Knight of Terra 1 as his call sign, he had short and silver hair. He is also tall and well-build plus his handsome face but always surrounded by the cold aura. Being born from one of the most powerful houses in the noble society, many people believed and expected that he is going to follow the family tradition to learn and run the family business in the political field. Instead, he enrolled the military service as his career and once he is promoted to the rank enough for him to establish his own command, he formed the Knight of Terra Special TSF Operation Flight with three of his most trustworthy friends and companions and is currently considered one of the top ten eishis from the European Union Force

Followed by his action, his three companions also saluted to General Smilas when Major Europa found that Operative Colonel Reila Malkal, Commander of European Union Force W-0 Tactical Surface Fighter Special Operation Combat Unit; Code Name: Athena is sitting aside and having a cup of tea on the table when her Knight of One Operative Major Akito Hyuga better known as the Knight of "Hannibal's Ghost", one of the strongest eishis from the European Union Force, is standing behind her.

Next to Major Europa is Lieutenant Atlantic, call sign Knight of Terra 2 and the mastermind of tactics and strategies behind the Special TSF Operation Flight. As one of the upper class noble family in Europe Continent like House Europa, his family line had a long tradition of art and medical field. Due to this, he also holds a doctor degree for medical and voluntary to work in the hospital as a doctor funded by Clyne Foundation at United Kingdom when he is not in military service. Compare to Major Europa, Lieutenant Atlantic is a kind and gentle person in general by if anyone is foolish enough to get to his wrong side; then god blessed the said the person because he is going to make the said person suffered from worse than the death itself! He is a childhood friend of Major Europa and enrolled the military career at the same time. He is also the sniper of the team and extremely skillful for using the TYPE-02 Squadron Support Cannon for long-range mobility sniper operation.

Lieutenant Odyssey, call sign Knight of Terra 3 and served as the forward of the Special TSF Operation Flight, is an extremely skillful and experience master of melee and close quarter combat and well-known for his skills for able to use two or the same kinds of melee weapon at the same time during actual combat situation. In fact, when the regular military doctrine for eishi never recommended the melee or close quarter combat to fight against BETA because of its overwhelming number; Lieutenant Odyssey is able to fighting against the alien invader more effectively when come to such situation and is well-known as Berserker in the European Union Force because of his techniques and skills. However, in general he is a cool-headed person and a well-respected instructor to the cadets in the Genetics Academy located at United Kingdom when he is not being called for duty. Lieutenant Odyssey is come from a medium class noble family and his family had a long time tradition of following the code of knighthood.

Last but not least is Lieutenant Prometheus, the medium range combat specialist and gunner of the Special TSF Operation Flight, call sign Knight of Terra 4. Although he is still a cooled headed and composed person, he is properly the first one among the flight to either join or start a bar fight if the chance is available for a good fight! He is also come from a medium class noble family and his family had a long time tradition of military service. However, Lieutenant Prometheus had his personal reason to enroll the military besides following the tradition of his family when he is also the most passion member from the flight and always followed the guide of his heart instead of logic. Although he had no religious believe, he always takes his time to work in the orphanages funded by church or Clyne Foundation and taken care the children who lost their partners during the Human and BETA Wars when he is not being called for duty. In fact, in the view from the children there, Lieutenant Prometheus is a gentle and caring elder brother to all of them to look upon.

"Gentlemen, the reason for all of you being called to here is because under the request from several individuals, you are going to enroll the GalaRay Project that currently implement at Avalon Base." General Smilas. "I understand that it is quite hurried but if possible, I would like all of you to get ready and get there as soon as possible. It is because there is a mission for the Knight of Terra before your arrival to Avalon Base."

"Permission to speak freely, your Excellency" Lieutenant Atlantic spoke to General Smilas on behalf of his commander and companions. "For our understanding, we already have 2512th Tactical Armor Squadron "Excalibur" ( Sword of Promised Victory ) and Federal Republic of Germany Army's Special TSF Operation Squadron "Schwarzer" Hase ( German for "Black Rabbit" ) are currently enrolling the GalaRay Project as we speak. Furthermore, the 8972nd Tactical Armor Wing "Glory Knights" are on its way to the Avalon Base to further reinforce the European Union Force stationed there. Is it necessary for us to enroll the GalaRay Project as well? It is because our presented at Euro Front should be more important at this moment?"

"I understand the reason for you to feel concern about", General Smilas replied. "It is also the major reason for Federal Republic of Germany Army's 44th Tactical Armor Battalion Cerberus and Special TSF Operation Force "W-0" Athena never enrolled the GalaRay Project in the first place to ensure the Euro Front had enough strength to counter whatever the BETA is going to throw at us. Furthermore, it is actually the invitation from what should I say…should I say a friend of yours?"

As General Smilas finished his statement with a smile on his face, he put a letter on the table and showed it to the members from Knight of Terra. Followed by their commander, the three lieutenants moved forward when Major Europa picked up the letter and read it carefully; although it is only short letter of invitation but it also include the incoming assignment to the Knight of Terra and the one who actually invited them.

"Since you are going to get there as soon as possible, two HSST had been prepared for launch as we speak so as your EF-2000 Typhoon is all combat readiness", Operative Colonel Reila Malkal put down her cup of tea on the table in front of her. "For other supply matter and the support personnel of yours are going to arrive to Avalon Base through more conventional means once you get there. Good luck to all of you because I have a feeling that the person we are talking about did have the intention to invite all of you in his chessboard, although as usual his intention is never clear and explainable to us."

"Operative Colonel Malkal, it is an honor to all of us for being blessed by the Golden Empress", being led by Major Europa, his subordinates and companions saluted to her from their current position in front of General Smilas. "As the supposed Knight of Zero over all of us in terms of absolute power at the Euro Front, he did have the authority to order us around as long as we are considered necessary and valuable chess pieces in the giant western chessboard of his; not to mention he clearly showed us what is the truth meaning of strength during the war for mankind survival."

"Your Excellency, the Knight of Terra has accepted the mission officially and to enroll the GalaRay Project as part of the special task forces to Avalon Base on behalf of the European Union Force", Major Europa then saluted to General Smilas with his companions. "We are going to be there in order to ensure the success of GalaRay Project when the time comes!"

"Good to hear that, Major. I am looking forward to see the performance of all of you", General Smilas replied and after that, Major Europa and his companions left his office before Operative Colonel Malkal left with Operative Major Akito Hyuga together later.

General Smilas lay back to his chair and thought about the situation of Reila and Major Europa as well as his companions. It is no longer a secret that Reika had a much closer relationship with Operative Major Hyuga than anyone else and rumor suggested that several members from W-0 also had a close relationship to the Knight of "Hannibal's Ghost" at the same time! On the other hand, the society status of Major Europa and his companions and their background as heroes supposed to earn them a number of admirers but so far the fact clearly showed that all of them are still single and had no relationship with anyone. Rumor suggested that it is because they intended to focus on the war for the sake of humanity and put their personal needs behind before the Earth is liberated from BETA. Others suggested that their family had been arranged their future wives to them when the status and background of their future wives are suitable for their own in the noble society. For the rest….let said that those are rumor that never supposed to mention in front of them. However, as a long time old friend to the current family head of House Europe, House Atlantic, House Odyssey and House Prometheus at the same time and a few number of individuals that realized the truth behind these rumors, it is not the first time for General Smilas to hear the complaint from his friends that how their sons never had a romantic relationship with someone and he had expected that as long as the Knight Of Terra's members remained single, it is never going to be the last one he is going to and had to listen either.

"May be they can finally find someone they can spend their lives with them as couples from the GalaRay Project", General Smilas suddenly thought to himself. "However, it seems that such idea is nothing but beyond logic, although it is the best way to resolve the entire problem from my old friends once and for all!"

However, the ultimate result for the problem of General Smilas is never something that he can be expected but it is another story…

End of Flash Back and returned to current timeline…

**( BGM: Code 911 From Muv-Luv Alternative OST Vol.1 )**

"Heavy Knight Squadron, signal loss!"

"Armor Knight Squadron, please response…!"

"Steel Guardian Squadron, contact loss!"

"Your Excellency, the unknown hostile TSF flight had broken through the first defense line and continue advancing to our position", one of the female operators turned around from her station and reported to Brigadier General Radhabinod.

"Your Excellency, Ranger Squadron and Iron Talon Squadron ( both squadron are made up of F-16D Fighting Falcon, also known as the Block 52 upgrade from the original design; several improvements to the TSF have been made, least of which are an enlargement of its frame in the shoulder blocks and lower leg sections, improving its operational time ) had been eliminated by the unknown hostile TSF flight", another female operator reported the status of the forefront to Brigadier General Radhabinod. "We also lose contact to the security flights close to the hostile force location!"

"It is only a matter of time for our unwelcome guests to break through our first layer of defense line if the situation continues", Yuuko spoke to Brigadier General Radhabinod. "Do we have anyone that is more capable to intercept those Typhoons before they are going to break through our second layer of defense line, since we may need to request the support of other friendly units enrolled the GalaRay Project before further damage can be done?"

"Order the Aquila Squadron from the 6th Orbital Diver Corps to dispatch and intercept the hostile force", Brigadier General Radhabinod gave out the new instruction after he realized that the regular garrison for the Avalon Base never stands a single change against the unknown hostile flight. "Inform Aquila 1 ( Call sign of First Lieutenant Henri Gischen ) that the Aquila Squadron is going to hold off the hostile force before reinforcement can be arrived to their position! Commodore Shirogane, please prepare the VFA-01 Special Task Force to dispatch in order to support the Aquila Squadron!"

"01 Valkyries Squadron is ready to launch as we speak", Isumi saluted and reported to Brigadier General Radhabinod after Takeru gave her the permission for the launch of her squadron before she left the command center when Mother Goose 1 ( Call sign of Rina Terveaux, Nationality: Assumed French, a full Lieutenant and operator for the Aquila Squadron ) inform the further instruction to First Lieutenant Gischen.

"Your Excellency, Imperial Royal Guard White Fang Squadron requests to launch in order to intercept the unknown hostile force", one of the operators reported to Brigadier General Radhabinod.

"Inform White Fang 1 to remain in standby condition until further notices", Brigadier General Radhabinod gave out his order. "It is our base and we are going to defend it with our strength so let out guests to enroll the GalaRay Project stay calm and remain in standby at this moment."

"Acknowledge, Your Excellency!"

**( BGM:** **Assault Landing From Muv-Luv Alternative OST Vol.2 )**

"Aquila 1 to all member of Aquila Squadron, we are going to hold off the hostile force before further reinforcement can arrive to our position", Henri spoke to his companions. "Keep our distance from them and don't let them get into the range of melee combat, since our companions that had failed to engage them before had showed us that those Typhoons are extremely dangerous when come to melee combat! All units circle around that so we can but the time we need!"

"Acknowledge!"

"Good, let show those Typhoons how the how a fight is supposed to be!"

Looking at the newly arrival squadron of F-15E Strike Eagle in blue armor but played a completely difference tactic by circling around them and kept their distance in medium-long range instead of close in for interception; Major Europa realized that someone at least with actual combat experience had taken over the field command when the said commander clearly realized the between of strength and weakness between the Strike Eagle and Typhoon. In fact, his tactic showed that his intention for buying time for more reinforcement to arrive. However, he had no intention to let his opponent to be succeeded…

"Knight of Terra 1 to all units", Major Europa given out his next instruction. "All weapon free and we are going to show the United Nation Force what is the warrior from the Euro Front is like!"

As he given out his order, the four Typhoons had taken out their TYPE-02 Squadron Support Cannon and fired; effectively put four of the twelve units of Strike Eagle out of commissioned.

"Damn! Aquila 4 to Aquila 1, they got me!" The eishi with the call sign Aquila 4 reported to Henri when the head of his Strike Eagle is destroyed by the ammo from TYPE-02 Squadron Support Cannon and forced to break off the formation. Meanwhile, the same situation occurred to another three units of Strike Eagle from the Aquila Squadron as well!"

"High Mobility Maneuver Snipers", Henri cursed to himself. In fact, those Typhoons kept using melee combat so far didn't mean that their eishis are never good in medium-to-long range combat. Instead, they are good at mobile sniper techniques when four more units of Strike Eagle from the remaining eight are put out of commissioned at the said moment. "Aquila 1 to all remains units, close in distance and we are going to hold them off as long as we can; since reinforcement is on their way!"

"Acknowledge!"

"So you are going to ask for a dog fight on personal level", Major Europa spoke to himself when he saw the led Strike Eagle threw away its rifle which is out of ammo and put out the PF Combat Knife in its hand. "Not a bad idea under your current situation….but the fact is such resist is futile!"

As part of the tactical support battalion from the United Nation Force to the VF-A01 Special Task Force, the Aquila Squadron last much longer before all the TSF is being disable except Aquila 1 when compare to other opponents that intended but failed to engage hostile fight made up of four Typhoons.

"Damn! I am the only one left", Henri spoke to himself when he found that his is the only one left from the Aquila Squadron when the lead Typhoon from the hostile flight is aimed for the kill! However, he had no intention to give up when his opponent strike toward him. "However…It is not over yet!"

However, before the impact of his Strike Eagle and his opponent's Typhoon, a storm of ammo had been showered to the entire Typhoons' position and forced them to further retreat from their former positions.

**( BGM: Ai no senshi Lyrics Invert Song from Sailormoon R OST )**

"Reinforcement…so they final arrive…" Henri spoke to himself when he saw a number of difference model TSFs but somehow belonged to the same squadron, since all of them have the same emblem of Silver Millennium on their left shoulder besides the United Nation Force, arrived to the war zone. Immediately, the engagement restarted again but this time the eishis of the Typhoons found that their opponents are no longer the same when compare to those they have countered so far!

"Silver Millennium 1 to all units, we are going to operate in element while Silver Millennium 2 is with me!" Lieutenant Commander Mamoru Chiba gave out the command from his TSF-TYPE-04 Shiranui Second. "Silver Millennium 3 is with Silver Millennium 4, Silver Millennium 5 is with Silver Millennium 6, Silver Millennium 8 is with Silver Millennium 9. Are you all copy?"

"Silver Millennium 2 to Silver Millennium 1, acknowledge!" Lieutenant Usagi Tsukino replied in her TSF-TYPE-04 Shiranui Second.

"Silver Millennium 3 to Silver Millennium 1, acknowledge!" Second Lieutenant Ami Mizuno replied in her F-15E Strike Eagle.

"Silver Millennium 4 to Silver Millennium 1, order have been received clearly", Second Lieutenant Rei Hino replied in her F-15E Strike Eagle. "Silver Millennium 2, ensure you never get any trouble to Silver Millennium 1"

"Of course I am NOT!" Usagi replied in her TSF angrily.

"Silver Millennium 5 to Silver Millennium 1, copy that", Second Lieutenant Makoto Kino replied in her F-15E Strike Eagle.

"Silver Millennium 6 to Silver Millennium 1, order received", Second Lieutenant Minako Aino replied in her F-15E Strike Eagle.

"Silver Millennium 7…this is command post to all units of Silver Millennium. Please be careful out there!" Second Lieutenant Hotaru Tomoe spoke to all the members of Silver Millennium through the communication link.

"Silver Millennium 8 to CP, no need to worry; since we are going to return safety together!" Second Lieutenant Haruka Tenoh replied in her Rafale Custom.

"Silver Millennium 9 to CP and Silver Millennium 1, let's do it!" Second Lieutenant Michiru Kaioh replied in her Rafale Custom.

"Silver Millennium 10 to all units of Silver Millennium", First Lieutenant Setsuna Meioh from the Command Post spoke to her companions at the forefront. "Engage the hostile force according to our plan; reinforcement is coming!"

Meanwhile, Luna and Artemis in their human forms are working at the Command Post stations with Hotaru when the view screen in front of them showed that the Silver Millennium is currently engaging the hostile flight. Because the Silver Millennium Squadron is currently in regular patrol duty during the invasion from the hostile flight, it is able to launch before being ordered by the Avalon Base General Headquarter; through only eight TSFs from the original ten is able to launch at the said time because the TSFs of Hotaru and Setsuna are still under maintenance and not readied for actual combat.

"Damn, they are good", Lieutenant Prometheus cursed to himself when he is actually sandwiched by the two Strike Eagles with the emblem of Jupiter and Venus on their right shoulder. "Too good for the regular eishis from the United Nation Force! By the way, what's the hell for the Strike Eagles to equip with CIWS-2B Long Blade?!"

"Stop complaining and stay focus, any idea for us to get the hell of such situation?!" Lieutenant Odyssey replied when he is being hammered by the two Rafale Customs at the same time. "Unlike those we had encountered before, these eishis have excellence teamwork and know how to work together to their best as a team." In fact, he had already thrown away his TYPE-02 Squadron Support Cannon and his Typhoon is currently using the BWS-8 Flugelberte ( Blade Weapon System TYPE 8 ) Melee Halberd in its both hands.

"For our best option, we need to break through their defense and force our way into the location of the Command Centre", Lieutenant Atlantic suggested to his companions when he is being forced into an endless shooting war with Strike Eagles with the emblem of Mercury and Mars on their right shoulder. "Isolate them is the best option for us to accomplish the mission objective. However, I believe that no one is going to run away from a good fight!"

"It is actually my intention indeed", Major Europa replied with a smile on his face when his Typhoon is crossing sword with TSF-TYPE-04 Shiranui Second that has the emblem of Earth on its right shoulder but forced to fall back when the TSF-TYPE-04 Shiranui Second with the emblem of Lunar on its right shoulder is showering it with storm of ammo from 36mm Auto Cannon. "It seemed that we have final encounter the striker TSF combat unit from the GalaRay Project. I wonder are they from VFA-01 Special Task Force or those capable to stand beside the Silver Savior or that person!"

"So the decision is made?" Lieutenant Odyssey asked but his question is more likely to be a statement.

"I guess it is time for a real fight to begin!" Lieutenant Prometheus followed.

"In order to show our respect to these eishis, we are going to fight with all our might!" Lieutenant Atlantic spoke to his companions.

"All to the Oath from the Knight of Terra!" Major Europa made the statement when his Typhoon further increased its speed and advanced to his opponent…the lead TSF unit of Silver Millennium Squadron.

"His fast!" Makoto spoke to herself when she is cross firing with her opponent with Minako.

"He is good too, since he is able to handle both of us at the same time", the guardian of love replied.

"Damn, he is strong just like the berserker!" Haruka spoke to her partner when being pushed back by the brutal force from her opponent.

"To be actually, someone with the strength of a berserker but a calm mind to master such strength", Michiru replied when fired a storm of ammo towards her target.

"Damn, what kinds of maneuvers is that", Rei complained when she is being shot at by her opponent.

"Be careful, Rei", Ami tried to calm her mind when she is being shot at by the same opponent's ammo as well. "Our opponent can somehow foresee our next move and maneuvers…we need to…Rei, get out of there, since the Typhoon is aiming at you as we speak!"

"I can't, if I break off from the formation now you are the one being shot at!" Rei countered.

"But…."

However, before their opponent can either shot at them, the Typhoon is being pushed back when a storm of ammo from 36mm Auto Cannon almost hit its position.

"First Lieutenant Gischen of Aquila 1 to Silver Millennium 3 and Silver Millennium 4, how may I service?" Henri spoke to the reinforcement in trouble after he is able to recover usable weapons from his companions that had been disabled. He then looked at the Typhoon in front of him and spoke to himself. "Look, I have no idea who you guys are but if you think that you can just walk in the Avalon Base without permission, then…over my death body!"

It is once again the cross sword between Mamoru's Shiranui Second and his opponent's Typhoon when both TSF are using the same weapon, the CIWS-2B Long Blade in their both hands, when strike to each other. However, unlike the preview engagement, his opponent had no intention to fall back but instead, continued to advance forward and his target is no one but Usagi's Shiranui Second that supporting him.

"Usagi, get out of there!" Mamoru shouted to Usagi through the communication link but it seemed that it is still too late…

"Checkmate!" Major Europa spoke to himself and aimed for the kill…

"…" Usagi is totally caught in surprise that there is no way for her to do anything in time…

"No, you don't!"

In front of Usagi, she found that a custom F-15E Strike Eagle in blue armor suddenly appeared and stands between her and the Typhoon. Being armed with its both hands with CIWS-2B Long Sword, the custom F-15E Strike Eagle intercepted and pushed back the Typhoon and challenged its eishi for a knight duel through the public communication link.

"I am Lieutenant Lancelot du Lac, Knight of the Lake from the Special Task Force Overflag on behalf of the US Army", the said eishi said in his deep and composed voice. "I don't care who you are or what your intention is. However, as long as your intention is to offense the Avalon Base; the last best hope for the survival of mankind. I would never allow it!"

**( Remark: All copy rights of Lieutenant Lancelot du Lac and his action in the story, call sign Knight of the Lake, from the Special Task Force Overflag enrolled the all-out-engagement in his YF-19S "Excalibur", an experimental variant based from F-15E Strike Eagle for the enhancement of close quarter combat capabilities in Project ATSF for the data gathering purpose of construction of YF-23 Black Widow PAV-1 Spider and YF-23 Black Widow PAV-2 Phantom belonged to Author YF-19S "Excalibur" )**

"A custom Strike Eagle for melee combat from Rosenritter Regiment from US Army 13th Enhanced Tactical Armor Wing "Hyperion", Major Europa looked at his newly appeared challenger in the shining blue armor carefully when realized that the said custom Strike Eagle had been refitted with shoulder, forearm and leg blades that similar to his Typhoon. "No, it is the experimental variant based from F-15E Strike Eagle for the enhancement of close quarter combat capabilities in Project ATSF for the data gathering purpose of construction of YF-23 Black Widow PAV-1 Spider and YF-23 Black Widow PAV-2 Phantom that the rumor are talking about; the YF-19S Excalibur!"

In response and honored the challenge of his opponent, Major Europa's Typhoon raised one of its long sword in front of itself like a knight when the YF-19S Excalibur is executing the same action before the two knights advanced and strike to each other again with the strength of steel and metal at high speed and mobility melee combat!

**( BGM: Valkyries From Muv-Luv Alternative OST Vol.2 )**

As the engagements in long night continue, it is finally the arrival of daybreak when the shinning sun is loomed-to-the-horizon and the Knight of Terra is being surrounded by more reinforcements from the Avalon Base included the VFA-01 Special Task Force 01 Valkyries Squadron. However, the Knight of Terra had no intention to fall back and retreat even under such situation; Instead…

"Look, what a great view we have in here!" Lieutenant Prometheus spoke to his companions.

"Let's see, we have Odin's Valkyries, Warlock's Oni-Himes, and the squadron that gave us a hard time before more than enough reinforcements from the Avalon Base is gathering around us." Lieutenant Odyssey replied.

"At least it is still not the worst situation for us to fight against either the Silver Savior or the Steel Messiah at the same time." Lieutenant Atlantic suggested.

"In that case", Major Europa closed his eyes first but reopens them and showed his resolve. "It is time for the truth fight to start!"

"For the Oath from the Knight of Terra!"

After his companions replied in union, the four Typhoons advanced to the garrison of Avalon Base when the Silver Millennium Squadron somehow made its move ahead of other TSF units from the Avalon Base. It is the actual moment when the impact is created by the Knight of Terra and the Silver Millennium…

"Time Up! This is Commodore Bertram to all the defense force of Avalon Base and Knight of Terra, stand down at once." Like the thunder from the heaven, his voice appeared in the air around the Avalon Base and caught the attention of everyone in the war zone during the all-out-engagement for the survival of finest. "I am not going to repeat myself twice; all TSF units stand down at once and all personnel in the base are stand down from combat condition!"

Under his voice of absolute order and let no space for objection or other opinion to be chosen to his opponents or companions, either the Knight of Terra or the Silver Millennium chosen to stand down wisely instead of facing the legendary Warlock in combat situation. Unlike the peaceful Silver Savior, the Steel Messiah is well-known among the world of eishi and either being famous or infamous due to the point of view from others that he is willing to use extreme means to show that he is serious and means business like fighting and defeated the entire tactical armor wing of 3rd Generation TSFs by his own as an one-man-army!

After returned to the place where their TSFs are being stored and maintenance, the members of Silver Millennium Squadron found that the four units of Typhoon from the Knight of Terra are standing opposite to their TSFs when their eishis arrived to the ground from their TSFs. Instead of wearing the regular eishi armor suit of United Nation Force, Usagi found that the members from the Knight of Terra are wearing custom eishi armor suits in dark grey with an additional helmet covered their heads and their faces like the members of Imperial Japan Mainland Defense Force 5121 Tactical Surface Fighter Squadron "Shikon" and Raven Network Tactical Armor Wing "Order of the Mirage Knight", although the one wore by eishis from "Shikon" is dark green and the one wore by eishis from"Order of the Mirage Knight" is mirage white. On the other hand, while the eishi armor suits of Silver Millennium Squadron is still the base design from the United Nation Force, the color is being costumed for the users; for example, the one currently wore by her and Mamoru somehow showed that their statuses are slightly senior to the rest of other members. Furthermore, when the basis and major color of their eishi armor suits is white, the sub color represented their identities and their powers are based on with the symbols from their planet represented can be seen from the suit. Due to this, Major Europa clearly realized the special position of the couple in front of him and his companions when surrounding by their protectors in an unfriendly aura towards himself and the Knight of Terra's members.

"Greeting, I am Major Kunzite Europa, call sign Knight of Terra 1 and flight commander of Knight of Terra from the European Union Force", Kunzite removed his helmet from his face and spoke to the members of Silver Millennium Squadron in front of him. "Although we are under the direct order from Commodore Bertram to act as aggressor unit to test the strength for the Avalon Base defense during the preview battle; it is our own free will to see and test the strength for those we are going to work with after we enrolled the GalaRay Project on behalf of our nation. I have to say so far we are never feeling disappointment at all."

As he continued to speak to the members of Silver Millennium Squadron, his companions removed their helmets as well and revealed their identities one by one.

"Greeting to all of you, my name is Nephrite Atlantic and Lieutenant in rank, call sign Knight of Terra 2 and I am looking forward to work with you during the GalaRay Project."

"Lieutenant Zoisite Odyssey, call sign Knight of Terra 3, it is my honor to work with all of you during the GalaRay Project."

"Lieutenant Jadeite Prometheus, call sign Knight of Terra 4, it is good to know that we are going to fight besides someone we can be trusted during the GalaRay Project."

However, at the time when the members of Knight of Terra are introducing themselves, their found that excepts the eishis with the symbols of four outer planets in the Solar System; others eishis with the symbols of inter planets in the Solar System showed the emotion of totally being caught in surprised; their eyes widen to that point that their emotion showed that they have seen someone supposed to be death long time ago!

"That's…impossible…" even the supposed calmed and composed Ami thought to herself when both of her hand covered her month.

"But…how…." Minako narrowed her eyes when spoke to herself silently.

"But….they supposed to be dead long time ago…." Makoto's face showed that she is totally being caught in surprise when she is completely speechless.

"….And now they are just standing in front of us at this moment; being alive and well?!" Rei whispered in her heart. "What kind of joke is this?!"

"It can't be….", Usagi whispered to herself and holds the arm of her beloved one tightly.

"…." Mamoru also remained silence when recalled his memories from the preview battle. No wonder the way the Knight of Terra fighting is so similar and well-known to him when he looked at the reborn or parallel existence of his four generals. As the strongest warriors from the Earth Kingdom back to the ancient time when the Silver Millennium still exist, they have honored, carried their traditions and responsibilities to fight and protect the planet and its people from any possible threat like the way they used to be!

After the members of Silver Millennium Squadron introduced themselves in returned and separated their paths, Jadeite and Zoisite are being assigned to handle the field follow up operations when Kunzite and Nephrite remained in their newly assigned office in the Avalon Base.

"Something in your mind, Nephrite?"

"Not really."

"I have to say you are too silence for normal situation", Kunzite spoke to his friend. "Especially after we have met the members of Silver Millennium face to face when I have to agree the reaction from some of its members to us is a bit too unusual."

"At least I have to say the reaction from theirs is never something we are going to expect or positive at any means" Nephrite replied. "In fact, something known as fear and unsecure to us can be felt by some of its members, even they have the intention to hide them at all cost in front of us!"

"In short, what is actually in your mind?"

"I remember a long time ago, you ask me for my decision to enroll the military service as an eishi instead of following my family tradition of art and medical field?"

"Of course, it is back to the time when I enrolled the academy as an eishi but found you at the same place. It is because the fact clearly showed that you are supposed to attend to the art or medical university instead!"

"As the mankind is facing the final countdown of its extinction, I am supposed to be a doctor to save more lives instead of walking upon the path of an artist as the said moment. However, since I am a child, I had a dream."

"A dream?"

"In the dream, I am located in an unknown place where I can see the Earth itself when looking at someone far away at the same time. Then the dream changed when I found that I am always fighting beside someone against some kind of unknown monsters."

"Monsters? Are you talking about BETA?"

"Something looks difference but those entities had no question for their hostile intention to the people that I have to protect in my dream. Then the dream changed again when something extremely wrong had happened."

"Something extremely wrong?"

"We are fighting against each other as an enemy when…she is forced and being caught within her duties and personal matter…the dream end when both of our swords strike to each other at the same time when I am able to survive but she did not…the last scene I can see is she is still smiling gently before her last breathe but I never able to remember what she is look like."

"But how the dream had any relation for your decision to enroll the military service as an eishi instead of a doctor?"

"I have a feeling that if I choose to stay behind and work as a doctor, someday I am going to regard my decision. Meanwhile, I have a feeling that as long as I chose to walk upon the path of an eishi at the twilight hours under our current situation, I can prevent the mistakes that had happened in the dream or may be…to find out the said person that I failed to protect during our former lives."

"But what are you going to do if you can really find out the identity of the said person?"

"I am going to apologize…and ask for her forgiveness."

"You are thinking about too much that always push yourself into the corner", Kunzite spoke to his friend seriously; although he clearly realized that his kind and gentle friend is serious about his oath! "As the brain from the Knight of Terra, I believe that you better put such thought aside during our enrollment to GalaRay Project. In fact, it is expectable that what kinds of responsibilities from that person is going to put on our shoulder; since the reward for a good job is a more difficult task. Don't think about too much and get some rest. I see you tomorrow."

After his friend left the office and he is alone, Kunzite stood up from his seat and looked at the Avalon Base through the curtain wall. However, from the reflection from the curtain wall; what Kunzite really saw is the image of someone with long and beautiful golden hair and carried the duties as body double and shadow to her princess that she had her oath to protect beyond her own life and wellbeing….

At the same time, Colin made his statement to all the senior command staffs inside the command center after he felt that he had seemed enough and decided to call off the counter invasion exercise for the Avalon Base.

"In conclusion, totally a full tactical armor wing from our base garrison is being wipe out during the engagement in less than sixty minutes and more TSFs had been disabled and resulted as out of action before TSF units supposed for the enrollment of GalaRay Project decided to interfere the situation; not to mention that the opponents to the garrison is just four units of Typhoon. It seemed that there are more than enough places for the garrison to improve and enhanced its performance as long as the garrison wants to prove that it is suitable for its duties and tasks. Or maybe we should get someone else up to the standard to carry out the tasks instead?"

"But the opponents are special operation flights that far beyond the standard performance of regular eishis", Major Luke Luzart, one of the staffs of Brigadier General Radhabinod, countered. "There is no way for the garrison to…"

"To handle opponents like them", Colin narrowed his eyes when his voice became nothing but dangerous and aggressive at the same time. "If the garrison cannot handle just four TSFs and require the assistance from our guests that enroll the GalaRay Project, then how can we expect it can carry out its suppose duties when a well-planned and organized assault to the Avalon Base is launched by hostile force with its own intention or a full scale assault from BETA?! The garrison of Avalon Base is supposed to be one of the best and finest from the United Nation Force can offer, isn't it?! If they are never as capable as it seemed, then it is better to get someone far more suitable for the job and replaced those cannot as we speak!"

"Please calm down, Commodore Bertram", Brigadier General Radhabinod spoke to Colin in order to prevent him from crushing Major Luke Luzart straight to the ground. "As the commander of Avalon Base, the problem from its garrison is part of my responsibilities. Due to the situation from preview battle, I am going to enhance the garrison performance to ensure the security of the base and to ensure that it is really to handle anything that is going to happen. "However, I still have to remind you that you should at least inform us ahead for such exercise to be implemented."

"So that the garrison can have a better preparation? I don't see something like this is going to change the result anyway." Colin replied and prepared to leave the command center. "I guess I leave the rest to all of you to further discuss, especially Commodore Shirogane; since you are being entrusted to the authority for the defense operations as long as they are related to GalaRay Project. Have a good day Ladies and Gentlemen, since I have an incoming show to watch."

"You are the one that summon the Knight of Terra to the Avalon Base and act as aggressor unit in the preview exercise before its officially enrollment to GalaRay Project, isn't it", the Female Fox of Eastern Region spoke to Warlock before he is able to leave the command center and instead of a question, the fact showed that it is clearly a statement.

"…" Instead of replied in any words, the infamous smile from the face of Colin had more than enough means to answer the said question before he left the command center.

"A bar fight at Ms. Duclert's place?", Colin asked Crysta who is standing in front of him inside his office several hours later at the same day when the Knight of Terra arrived to Avalon Base. "I believe that those personnel arrested by MP ( Military Police ) is responsible to start the fight and what is the request from Ms. Duclert?"

"Ms. Duclert's said that as long as her restaurant is able to back in business as soon as possible she had no further requested", Crysta spoke to Colin when lowered her head. "I am sorry that Snowflakes and Amethyst had been involved and is actually the cause of the bar fight…"

"Just do whatever it takes to ensure her restaurant is able to back in business as soon as possible", Colin intercepted the words from Crysta before she could continue. "Tell me, what had actually happened?"

"Actually…"

**( BGM: Fly Me to the Moon Lyrics )**

( Fly me to the moon )

( Let me play among the stars )

( Let me see what spring is like )

( On a, Jupiter and Mars )

( In other words, hold my hand )

( In other words, baby, kiss me )

Everdistant Utopia is the restaurant owned and managed by Natalie Duclert and being famous for a gathering place among the eishi due to its comfortable aura and the good taste of its food. Furthermore, it is a few places that allow for the provision of products like beers and wines legally in the Avalon Base.

( Fill my heart with song )

( And let me sing for ever more )

( You are all I long for )

( All I worship and adore )

( In other words, please be true )

( In other words, I love you )

In fact, something new had been added to the restaurant at night when a songstress and a piano player with the trademark of beautiful white silver hair are performing together at the stage at the same time with their beautiful voice and piano technique.

It is an extremely beautiful combination for Natalie when she accidentally met the said songstress in the middle of a moon light. Meanwhile, she found that one of her customers who had the same color of hair like the songstress always stopped by from time to time to play the piano that Natalie placed in her restaurant for entertaining purpose besides a gentle young man from the Terminal Armed Force!

( Fill my heart with song )

( Let me sing for ever more )

( You are all I long for )

( All I worship and adore )

After realized that she is so lucky enough to have three special persons as her regular customers from time to time, Natalie had brought them together and the result is beyond her imagination! Not limited to eishis but other military personnel or even civilians in the Avalon Base come to the restaurant to see the performance for either the songstress or the piano players.

However, it seemed that today is not the right time to hold such performance when a number of drunken foreign soldiers are actually inside her restaurant…

"Guys, look what we have in here…" One of the drunken foreign soldiers, Lieutenant Billy Blaze, spoke to his companions.

"Those white and silver hair….are those two the "Warlock dolls" that the rumors are talking about?" His companions stand up and walked towards the two young girls in the uniform of United Nation Force after his words when both of them had stepped down from the stage after their performance.

"I wonder how the performance of theirs in the bed…"

As a result, the songstress and the piano player from the no longer existed Project Alternative III found themselves being surrounded by eight drunken foreign soldiers and they had no intention to let them go unharmed before further actions are taken…

"Hello, beauties. Care to have some fun tonight?"

"Don't worry, we are going to take care both of you…."

When one of the drunken foreign soldiers tried to put his hand on the shoulder of the younger girl who played the piano during the performance earlier, he found that his hand is being hit by the songstress when the fact showed that she is elder in age when compare to the piano player; she pull her younger sister behind her and looked at the drunken foreign soldiers like a cold dagger!

"Damn you, you are just plaything of Warlock…" Lieutenant Billy Blaze intended to further put his hand to the elder girl but is intercepted by a new appeared arm and resulted being pushed back from his position. Meanwhile, an eishi in his United State of America Army uniform appeared in front of the two girls with white and silver hair and shielded them from possible dangerous when Natalie took the chance to get them to safety location when a fight is going to occur in the restaurant…

"What's wrong with you? Try to play hero? Do you realize that they are just Warlock's properties and nothing more than the dolls of his playthings in bed?" Second Lieutenant Billy Blaze countered in his angry voice.

"If you are still value your status as a soldier and honor the value of uniform you are wearing, then I suggest you better back off before thing become ugly." The said eishi in the rank of lieutenant replied in his deep and composed voice. "I have no intention to play hero in the bar but instead; at the frontier of Human and BETA Wars. However, seeing someone harassing a girl and applies rude to them just boiling my blood fast…"

"You are from America, aren't you", one of the drunken foreign soldiers countered. "You just know how to sit back and talk beautiful but useless speech! Unlike us, you never lost something important like your homeland to the BETA; you can continue to talk such B***shift as long as you like just because of your nationality!"

"Nationality? What are you talking about?" The said lieutenant replied when narrowed his eyes and the aura around him becomes dangerous. "There is no such nationality especially in a situation like this. We are peoples of the Earth and that sound enough for me! Do you believe border and lines actually exists? No, such thing is just human illusion to separate us each other with their own selfish egos. If you don't believe me just go out there with the HSST and see it for yourself; are there any lines and borders in the Earth? We can't never win this war alone that's why we need to joint our forces together and I am very grateful such places like Avalon Base is exist as the last best hope for the survival of mankind!"

"Enough talk, your F***ing American", as the final statement is made from another drunken foreign soldier, all hell is loomed-to-horizon when the bar became noting but a battlefield of melee combat with no rules of engagement!

**( BGM: I Need a Hero (Lyrics) From Bonnie Tyler )**

( Where have all the good men gone and where are all the gods? )

( Where's the streetwise Hercules to fight the rising odds? )

( Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed? )

It is supposed to be a fight of one against eight from the start. However, as one of the drunken foreign soldiers from the group had the intention to the head of the said lieutenant at his head from behind him with an empty bottle, he is directly hit at the face and flying within the thin air before his ultimate touch down on the ground when his weight broke one of the round tables inside the bar apart!

( Late at night I toss and I turn and I dream of what I need. )

( I need a hero. I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night. )

( He's gotta be strong and he's gotta be fast. )

"Thanks! You are…."

"Lieutenant Dearka Elsman from the Terminal Armed Force", the said reinforcement replied.

"Lieutenant Lancelot du Lac from US Army Special Task Force Overflag welcomes to join the club!"

( And he's gotta be fresh from the fight. )

( I need a hero. )

( I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light. )

( He's gotta be sure and it's gotta be soon. )

Another drunken foreign soldier had the intention to pick up a chair as a weapon in order to fight against the Knight of the Lake but a group of eishis from the Imperial Japan Mainland Defense Force prevented his further intention by pushed him on the ground by their weight under their bodies!

( And he's gotta be larger than life! )

( Larger than life. )

( Somewhere after midnight in my wildest fantasy. )

"Greeting, Lieutenant Lancelot du Lac, I am Operative Second Lieutenant Setoguchi Takayuki from the Imperial Japan Mainland Defense Force 5121 Squadron Shikon and those are my friends and companions, Operative Second Lieutenant Takigawa Youhei, Operative Second Lieutenant Wakamiya Yasumitsu and Operative Second Lieutenant Kuruso Gingo", Setoguchi spoke to the Knight of the Lake when he kicked another drunken foreign soldier that started the bar fight. "Care to let us a piece of action in the fight?"

( Somewhere just beyond my reach there's someone reaching back for me. )

( Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat. )

"Welcome to join the club", Lieutenant du Lac replied when one of the drunken foreign soldiers switched his attention to other members of Terminal Armed Force that located at the restaurant at the same time, although they have no intention to join the bar fight until….

"You over there, Yes I am talking about you Woman, you are with them aren't you? Another plaything in bed?!"

As the said drunken foreign soldier suddenly advanced to Shiho Hahnenfuss and had the intention to hit her in the face, Shiho had prepared to take whatever necessary actions to defend her but before she could react...

( It's gonna take a superman to sweep me off my feet. )

( I need a hero. )

( I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night. )

( He's gotta be strong and he's gotta be fast. )

"No, you don't", followed by his words, Yzak Joule went berserk and hit the face of the said drunken foreign soldier really hard to the point that he fell down and laid on the ground and never able to get up by himself again! At the same time, Nicol Amalfi also had enough for these drunken foreign soldiers because of their insults to his friends and decided to join the bar fight when one of the friends from those drunken foreign soldiers advanced to his position. Followed by his action, Asagi Caldwell and Mayura Labatt from the M1S Astray Striker Team joined the fight as well when more and more people are being involved to the bar fight, no matter they are willing or not!

As Lieutenant du Lac is fighting against three opponents at the same time, his fourth opponent intended to attack him from the back but ultimately, he is being kicked over into the air by one of the most feared Valkyries from the VF-A01 Special Task Force 01 Squadron.

( And he's gotta be fresh from the fight. )

( I need a hero. )

( I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light. )

( He's gotta be sure and it's gotta be soon. )

"Hello, Casper, it had been a while since the last time we see each other", First Lieutenant Munakata Misae ( Valkyrie 3 ) spoke to Lieutenant du Lac when they are being surrounded by four hostile new comers when they are back to back to each other. "Or should I address you as Knight of the Lake as your current title?"

"Either title is good for me", the sole survivor of JTF 141 Squadron during the ultimate defense battle of Pearl of Eastern Region replied. "However, I never expected that the first time for us to fight besides each other is not fighting against our supposed mutual enemies but these idiots at a bar fight!"

"Well, always expected the unexpected", the Valkyrie replied when she put her opponents out of commissioned with her round house kick in his face!

"I guessed that is the truth anyway", the Knight of the Lake replied when a hostile group tried to overwhelm him with their number. However, the said group of soldiers and eishis found themselves being ambushed and sandwiched by the members of Argos Test Flight led by the Yuuya and the members of 65th Combat Training Battalion Infinities led by Leon.

"Are you all right? Lieutenant du Lac", Yuuya and Leon spoke to their companions from Overflag when others are fighting against the hostile said group, even Stella and Sharon are being enrolled when they kicked their opponents out of commissioned. For Tarisa, she had no love of those with the trademark of white silver hair like the chief of development from the Argos Test Flight that threated to end her life in the worst possible ways totally beyond her limited imagination if she is foolish enough to do something again still enroll the fight because it is a good fight! Not to mention Valerio, Vincent, Keith and Guylos had already picked and fighting against their opponents, although the fact clearly showed that it is no more important for the reason for them to enroll the said bar fight anymore!

( And he's gotta be larger than life. )

( I need a hero. )

( I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night. )

( Up where the mountains meet the heavens above. )

"Oh, it is good to see both of you here, Yuuya and Leon", Lieutenant du Lac replied with his bitter smile on his face. "Although I would like to say it is better to pick those BETA strains as our opponents instead of these fools in front of us, welcome to join the club!"

( Out where the lightning splits the sea. )

( I could swear there is someone somewhere watching me. )

( Through the wind and the chill and the rain. )

( And the storm and the flood )

At the bar sector which still had a distance to the place where the big bar fight is happening, two officers are sitting there and each of them had a glass of wine in their hands.

"No intention to join the fight over there?"

"Not interest."

"That's rare; I kindly believe that you are the first one to join the fight."

"A fight for no proposes at all, what a waste of time!"

"I guess you are right, but what's the point of those two from the Silver Millennium is going to get themselves into?"

( I can feel his approach like a fire in my blood. )

( I need a hero. )

( I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night. )

( He's gotta be strong and he's gotta be fast. )

After realized that the female eishi that he met earlier is being surrounded by two hostile soldiers and one of them is going to hit her head from her behind with a bottle of wine, the Knight of Terra 4 picked up a bottle of wine and stormed to the said person's location; hit his head with the bottle in his hand hard and before the female eishi with long and black hair can reply for his action, he hit the other hostile soldier straight in his face so hard that the misfortune soldier fell to the ground directly!

( And he's gotta be fresh from the fight. )

( I need a hero. )

( I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light. )

( He's gotta be sure and it's gotta be soon )

Looking at the actions from Jadeite and found that another member from the Silver Millennium with very long ponytail and brown hair is being surrounded by four hostile soldiers at the same time; Zoisite shakes his head and finished his glass of wine; then left his seat and joined the fight by kicked out those four idiots like a flash. It is time for the berserker to get some actions!

( And he's gotta be larger than life. )

( I need a hero. )

( I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night. )

"We are sorry, Natalie", Snowflakes Barchenowa spoke to the owner of Everdistant Utopia. "It is our responsibilities that result as the current situation." Like her other sisters that voluntary to enroll the GalaRay Project, Snowflakes is one of the members from the Counter Intelligence Service; although on the surface they are introduced as the coordinators of GalaRay Project

"We are sorry, Ms. Duclert", Amethyst Sestina also spoke to the owner of Everdistant Utopia. "I guess it is never a good idea for us to involve ourselves too publicly after all…"

"It is never the case and please put those on", Natalie countered and handover two safety helmets to her friends in front of her when three of them are actually hidden behind the bar when tables, chairs and ever human-like objects are being threw and flied around in the air. "Look, I am glad that both of you have accepted my suggestion and are willing to perform in the stage with your skills, since I always want the performance from someone like yours can be held in the Everdistant Utopia; a place that people can enjoy themselves, even just temporality, before returned to the reality that we are fighting a war of no surrender, no retreat! Furthermore, do you believe that you can, or should I said, are you willing to live under the shadow for the rest of your lives? Especially when both of you are still young and had more than enough time to learn and enjoy the time of what is the meaning of lives are? For the payment to put the restaurant back to business I am going to ask the command officers of those drunken idiots to pay for them plus I am going to put their names in the black list so that they are no longer welcome in here. In fact, if their command officers are not willing to pay; I believe that Commodore Bertram is more willing to connect the said money on behalf of mine."

Natalie Duclert looked at her friends seriously in front of her and what she is going to say is something that her friends are never going to expect after all.

"But most important, I would never allow both of you and your sisters to be harmed by those idiots no matter under what situation in my place, under the oath to his highness!"

The eyes of Snowflakes and Amethyst both widened after the Witches from the Northern Terra heard such declaration from their friends. From this moment, both of them cleanly realized the person they known as Natalie Duclert is more than just the owner of restaurant Everdistant Utopia but someone much greater...

Looking at Lieutenant Lancelot du Lac standing in front of him inside his officer when the fact clearly showed that he is one of the said people being enrolled during the bar fight; a great fight that almost tore the entire Everdistant Utopia apart from inside.

"It is good to see that you have chosen to accept my offer and present in here, the Hero from Pearl of Eastern Region and Knight of the Lake! I am Commodore Colin Z Bertram, one of the Operation Directors of GalaRay Project", a mysterious smile actually appeared on the face of Warlock. "Welcome to the Avalon Base, the last best hope for the survival of mankind over the extinction of BETA!"

"Such an honor to serve under your wings your Excellency!" Lancelot the Knight of Lake put his right arm in front of him and slightly bowed to the Lord of Landless to show his response; an action of his currently status that between the command officer / his subordinate and the king who lead / the knight that follow.

"In fact, I am looking forward to see where is the ultimate loyalty of yours is going to lie!"

"My loyalty just for so the sun can rises in every people's heart to welcoming a peaceful new day with smiles and hopes!"

"I see, then I am going to look forward to see the ultimate result and the destination you can reach when you walked upon the path you have chosen", Colin replied in his calm and composed voice from the abyss before one of the few number of handpicked candidates for his knight order left his office.

Flash Back For Lieutenant Lancelot du Lac from Third Person Point of View:

Being a few survivors from Southeast Asia War Front as a member of Join Task Force (JTF) 141 squadron during its ultimate assignment in Hong Kong, Second Lieutenant du Lac is specialist with TSF type F-16C Fighting Falcon and got call sign "Casper" because his guerrilla combat style and speed maneuver when goes foe to foe with another TSF. He got heavily wounded when BETA swarming the city and wipe out all of his companion in JTF 141 squadron one by one when they try to defend the Hong Kong city in a hopeless battle from BETA expansion. Desperate with the situation because the Command Center already fall he choose to remain stand alone and mostly act as a bait in order to give time for civilians convoy to breakthrough BETA's encirclement. Even his TSF is barely wrecked but as long it can still move and shooting he used it until the last breath. His TSF was down after withstanding BETA swarming for more than 23 minutes but something miracle did happened. Before a Fort-class strain stomp his TSF and claim his life; the said fort-class head is being cut off by a shining blade and killed it in the process. Even nearly unconscious due to lose too much blood he still can hear someone shouting in his ear via headset link that say:

"Odin to Casper of (JTF) 141 squadron, can you hear me? I repeat, this is A-00 Odin from United Nation Force A-01 Special Task Force to Casper of (JTF) 141 squadron, are you alright?"

"Odin…the Silver Savior….so the reinforcement finally arrives? How the civilians? Are they safe? Have they arrived to the safety location?!"

"Yes, the civilians' convoy is all safety thanks to the actions of yours, Second Lieutenant", the Silver Savior spoke to the hero in front of him inside his broken F-16C respectfully. "You've done a great job beyond the call of duty and get some rest. We are going to handle this mess from now on with the other reinforcements from the United Nation Force, the Consolidation of South-East Asian Nation Force and Unified Front of China Armed Force."

As Second Lieutenant du Lac slowly became unconscious because of losing too much blood during the preview battle, he can still heard the communication between the legendary Silver Savor and his Valkyries; the war maidens in their blue armor with the twin swords in their hands,

"Valkyrie 4 and Valkyrie 5 take Second Lieutenant du Lac to the safety point, he require medical treatment A.S.A.P. and deserved to be treated as a hero!"

"Understood!", Second Lieutenant Kazama Touko ( Valkyrie 4 ) and Second Lieutenant Suzumiya Akane ( Valkyrie 5) replied in union.

"Valkyrie 1 and Valkyrie 3 are going to clean up sector 107!"

"Acknowledge!" First Lieutenant Isumi Michiru ( Valkyrie-1 ) and First Lieutenant Munakata Misae ( Valkyrie-3 ) replied together after they have received the order from the mission commander of VF-A01 Special Task Force.

"Valkyrie 2 is with me to defend this sector and this is Odin to Valkyrie Temple, informs Operative First Lieutenant Jinguuji to execute the battle plan as we speak. It is the BETA Hunting Time!"

"Understand this is Valkyrie Temple to Odin and all Valkyries, good hunt!" First Lieutenant Suzumiya Haruka replied before her further communication with First Lieutenant Jinguuji in order to coordinate the counter offense in the Pearl of Eastern Region with other ally forces. "How about Operative Lieutenant Commander Bertram? Is it okay for us to let him fight alone without any reinforcement?"

"Do you believe that it is really necessary for him to have reinforcement in his current situation?" Takeru spoke to the command post operator of Valkyries Squadron sweat drop behind his head when he looked at the tactical view screen in his personal GN-Drive powered GN-TSF-TYPE-04C Siranui Second Custom Knight of Silver Wing in white silver armor; from there, he can see the Black Knight of Absolute Destruction continued to advance and eliminated any BETA strains that misfortune enough to locate at the wrong place at the wrong time in front of the wrong person; especially the said person had a really bad mood at this moment and even all the BETA strains currently located at the war zone is never enough for him to release all his anger and the desire for total destruction!

"I believe that we better leave him alone and let him do whatever he sees fit for the operation! Odin Out"

"Where am I…." At the time Second Lieutenant du Lac conscious and opened his eyes, he found himself in a hospital room and greeted by someone. Looking from her uniform and the rank he immediately realized that the young woman in front of him is one of the figures that hold far more authority than her rank supposed to be within the US Army. "You are…."

"I am Technical Colonel Teletha Tessa Testarossa", before he can sit up and future saluted to the senior officer in front of him, the young woman introduced her ahead when Second Lieutenant du Lac also discovered that a young girl in junior rank is standing behind the young woman that currently sitting next to his bed. "How do you feel, Casper…or should I address you as the Hero of Pearl from Eastern Region from now on?"

"How about others?" Second Lieutenant du Lac asked about the ultimate fate of his former squadron, although somehow he had expected the answer.

"Join Task Force (JTF) 141 squadron is completely wipe out by BETA during the preview battle and you are the sole survivor, Second Lieutenant du Lac", Teletha replied. "I am sorry but it is still a fact we all have to accept, no matter we are willing or not!"

"It is all right, since I should realized that", Second Lieutenant du Lac closed his eyes for a moment to pay his final respect and farewell to his companions and friends from the Join Task Force (JTF) 141 squadron. It is something that all of them had been expected as their ultimate fate when they signed up the career as an eishi and piloted the Tactical Surface Fighters at the forefront of Human and BETA War. "So is it supposed to be my greatest honor to be visited by the Goddess of Mithril?"

"As the Hero of Pearl from Eastern Region, the honor is mine to see you personally after realized your actions of call beyond duty during the twilight hour; you can choose to run and escape to safety location for batter defense and higher survival rate by abandoned the civilians' convoy but instead; you choose to remain stand alone and mostly act as a bait in order to give time for civilians convoy to breakthrough BETA's encirclement. Even your TSF is barely wrecked but as long it can still move and shooting you used it until the last breath", the Goddess of Mithril replied in her deep and composed voice. "In fact, even Odin and Warlock seemed you as a hero and wanted to meet you face to face in another day after your recovery. Besides the reason to visit a true hero during the twilight hours, I have checked the records from your Fighting Falcon after it is recovered. I have to say that the performance of your TSF is completely beyond what we believe an F-16C is supposed to be capable of; although it is sad to say that it had suffered critical damage to the point that over ninety percent of parts and armors had to be replaced. Not to mention the frame itself is no longer operational and need to replace as well."

"I see, too bad that my Fighting Falcon is out of commissioned; I have to say my partner is a good machine for its purpose", Second Lieutenant du Lac replied calmly on the surface but Teletha clearly realized that deep inside his heart he is saying something totally difference.

"For my purpose in here as Technical Colonel Testarossa, I am offering a post to you to enroll the incoming Project ATSF as chief development pilot for one of its experimental TSF and I have no intention for any objection", the Goddess of Mithril spoke to Second Lieutenant du Lac in her voice of strong resolve that made he immediately put her picture with her elder brother Technical Lieutenant General Leonard Testarossa, well known as Mr. Silver or Silver Fox, together. "I believe that I have taken you more than enough time so far and I believe that you better get some rest. As I mentioned before, I am looking forward to you enrollment to Project ATSF, have a good day, Lieutenant du Lac!"

After her final statement, the Goddess of Mithril stood up from her seat and left the room with her subordinates.

"Like elder brother, Like younger sister", the unofficial but still newly promoted lieutenant from Indonesia spoke to himself. "Both of them are being so forceful to others as long as it is something they seemed fit for their desired and rumor suggested that Odin and Warlock somehow got their attention to the Goddess of Mithril?! God blessed them all…"

After his recovery, Lieutenant du Lac enrolled the Project ATSF as one of its chief development pilot and found he standing in front of a highly custom F-15E Strike Eagle in blue armor for melee and close-quarter-combat when additional blades can be found at the said TSF's shoulders, forearms and legs like those TSF units deployed by Rosenritter Regiment attached to 13th Enhanced Tactical Armor Wing Hyperion.

"This is…"

"YF-19S Excalibur, an experimental variant of F-15E Strike Eagle for the enhancement of close quarter combat capabilities in Project ATSF, builds for collection of actual combat data before the official development of Plan YF-23; the 3rd Generation for the US Army that aimed for the overwhelming close quarter combat capabilities from Warlock under our current technologies base on their data since their appearance in the Human and BETA war", Teletha spoke to the newly promoted lieutenant from behind with Xia Yu Lan. "I have entrusted the Excalibur into your hand and I am looking forward for the result; I hope it is a correct decision and I never have to regret it, Knight of the Lake!"

"You don't", Lieutenant du Lac saluted to the Goddess of Mithril that entrusted the renew sword of strength and justice to him as well as given his renew title as a knight instead of just an eishi. "You have my words that you are going to have the result beyond your expected, Technical Colonel Testarossa."

Lieutenant du Lac continued to serve as the chief development pilot of YF-19S Excalibur even after the development of YF-23 Black Widow II as well as YF-22 Raptor; the 3rd Generation for the US Army that aimed the high speed mobility and medium-to-long range combat capabilities from Odin under the current technologies base on their data since their appearance in the Human and BETA war. He also acted as aggressor unit to the two prototypes 3rd Generation TSF as well as served as their test pilot when limited production model of them is available for more experiments for actual combat. In fact, he clearly realized that the Raptor and Black Widow II are totally two difference kinds of TSF for difference purpose in the beginning and feeling quite disappointment for the ultimate result of Project ATSF when the Raptor is being chosen over the Black Widow II. Furthermore, it is believe that the prototypes and limited production units of YF-23 had been transferred from the US Army to the United Nation Force Project Alternative IV under some kinds of secret agreement before Lieutenant du Lac got an invitation message from Raven Network agent to join the incoming GalaRay Project executed at United Nation Force Avalon Base. Although it is considered one of the greatest honors for an eishi to be invited and fight beside Warlock, the legend of "Steel Messiah"; Lieutenant du Lac is already recruited by US SOCOM to serve under Colonel Bridges as one of his most trustworthy subordinates at the same time.

Before he made the decision to turn down such offer from the Raven Network agent, Lieutenant du Lac found himself being assigned as a member of newly formed special task force Overflag to enroll the GalaRay Project on behalf of the US Army under the command of Colonel Bridges. During the enrollment of GalaRay Project, he continued to act as the chief development pilot of YF-19S Excalibur but he is actually being caught in surprise that the Goddess of Mithril and her guardian are also members of Overflag under cover identities…

Being the Avalon Base Chief Communication Officer as well as the secretary of its deputy commander, First Lieutenant Irina Pyatkh did have an extra assignment to serve as temporality aide to Commodore Bertram. Unlike other senior command officer, Colin never has an official aide for such position due to unknown reason but instead; borrow someone available from others as long as the said temporality aide is available for the tasks.

For this reason, First Lieutenant Pyatkh found that she had to return the dinner on the plate that she is currently holding to the restaurant of the base, since his temporality command officer had no intention to waste any food. At the time she returned the food to the caretaker, she spoke to the First Lieutenant with a smile on her face.

"Not again. Does the temporality command officer of yours believe that the term of lunch is equal to dinner anyway?"

"It can't be helped", First Lieutenant Pyatkh replied. "His Excellency believes that since he still has the lunch in his office, he can eat it as his dinner so there is no need for additional dishes to serve as dinner. Have a good evening, caretaker."

After First Lieutenant Pyatkh left the restaurant, the caretaker returned to her original job before interfere by the First Lieutenant. However, her assistance is again required by another person in the uniform of an Imperial Royal Guard White Coat Eishi. After turned around from her workstation, the caretaker found that the said eishi holds the rank of Second Lieutenant and had long and beautiful brown hair.

"How can I help you at this hour, Second Lieutenant?"

"May I have a set of dinner, please? To go!"

It is already the late night at the Avalon Base, although minimum number of manpower is still requiring for the daily operation of the fortress city. Colin is actually taking the night shift as the base deputy commander, although he chose to work in his office instead of overseeing the base situation in the command center. On his desk, there are a number of files there when multiple number of view screen appeared in the thin air around him. Next to his desk is the workstation and desk for the aide assigned to him. However, since he does not have any official aide from the beginning, it is currently empty and used as a table for storing the large number of documents that require his signature for approval, data files in hardcopy and blueprints for TSF and advanced weapons development etc.; resulted as a small mountain inside his office. Opposite to the workstation for his aide is a large but unusual giant western chessboard consists of white, black, red and other chess pieces in difference color when each kind of chesses had their own ground.

"Come in", as the door of office opened, Colin spoke to the person entered his office when he is signing the document in front of him on the desk.

"First Lieutenant Pyatkh, I believe that I have said clearly there is no need for extra dinner, since my lunch is still in here and I can eat it as my dinner…."

"Then you better eat it right now, although I believe that the lunch of yours is already cold and need to be re-heated before you can eat them as your dinner!"

In the case of Second Lieutenant Olivia Aoki, call sign White Fang 6:

Hearing the anger voice from someone except First Lieutenant Pyatkh than he is expected, Colin looked up and found that his younger sister is speaking to him when put down the dinner in her hand on his desk. "Due to this, you are going to eat the dinner first before you are going to finish the lunch of yours as well! Now stopped whatever you are doing and eat properly!"

"Second Lieutenant Aoki, do you realized that you have stepped over your border…."

"I don't care anything about the rank or others; as long as you are my elder brother and we are family and it is what I really care about!"

Colin is speechless when he actually saw the image of his mother, the feared and respected Empress Fox of Nine Tails to the Japan Empire, behind his beloved younger sister and he clearly realized that if he refused to follow the advice from her; then Olivia is going to storm out of his office angrily and returned in full force consist of powerful reinforcements – his mother and his other younger sister, denshi no yousei ( the Electronic Spirit/Fairy ), in order to ensure he eats well and more important, eating on time!

In order to prevent such situation became reality, Colin put down his work and started to eat the dinner from Olivia when his stubborn younger sister re-heated the lunch he left over and put in front of him again.

"Eat!"

"But I have already eaten the dinner…."

"It is never a good thing to waste any food, Eat it!"

"But….."

"EAT !"

At the same time when the supposed fearless Warlock is forced to eat his dinner under the careful monitored from his younger sister, Olivia wasted no time and started to clean up the mess at the empty aide workstation.

"Elder Brother, why don't you assigned someone to assist you as an aide like other senior command officers in the base like Brigadier General Radhabinod or Dr. Kouzuki", the younger Aoki asked her elder brother. "Even Commodore Shirogane has the fairies of fire and snow to assist him as his aides."

"Compare to others, I would like to handle such matter in personal level", Colin replied. "It may take times but sometime it is better for me to look at the picture from its original without be filtered by others. No offense speaking but due to the difference point of view, something important to me maybe considered useless to the view of others."

"Then at least assigned someone to assist you for some basis administration work like other senior command officers", as the Wind-Hime of House Aoki countered, Olivia continued her work to clean up the mess in front of her at the workstation for her elder brother's aide that never officially existed from the beginning.

"I have, since I have asked and borrowed First Lieutenant Pyatkh and First Lieutenant Suzumiya from their command officers from time to time as long as they are available for the tasks", Colin replied to his younger sister only found that…she had asleep on the workstation.

"Olivia", Colin walked over to the aide station and found that his younger sister had actually fell asleep after she is able to clean up the mess in the said workstation when all documents and files had been separated and put in order.

"…Z…Z….Z…."

"Olivia, wake up and return to your quarter, you are going to get a cold if you are sleeping like this!"

"…Elder Brother…You are so means…."

"What kind of strange dream you are actually having at this moment", Colin sweat drops ^-^! and spoke to his asleep younger sister. However, instead of let her slept like this in the workstation; Colin carried her in his armies like a princess and relocated her to sleep inside the single personal bedroom inside his office. In fact, the large chair inside his office can served as a single person bed if necessary; since it is never a secret and commonly known that Colin used to rest in his office instead of his own quarter in the Avalon Base most of the time. Beside the separate bed room module, there is a bathroom and a changing room served as part of his personal office inside the command tower.

After put down his younger sister on the bed and covered her body with a warm quilt after took off her boots ( part of her Imperial Royal Guard uniform ), Colin took a moment to look at his growth up younger sister that have carried the beauty from their mother. He wondered how long it had been since he left his family behind in this loop in order to start his own plan for the counter offense to BETA and its master; the Creator when his beloved younger sister has been growth up from a child to fine girl like her current self.

"It must be hard for her to reach the same standard of Yui and others in such a short period of time", Colin spoke to himself silently when he clearly realized that his stubborn young sister should be tired after her assignment from the White Fang Squadron. Like other TSF units that enrolled the GalaRay Project on behalf of their countries around the world, the White Fang Squadron had been experienced the most extreme training program that far beyond any regular eishi can be imagined. Furthermore, unlike the original members of White Fang Squadron that had been accepted their enhancement before the Battle of Kyoto as part of their contracts to him, Olivia had to work extremely hard to get to their standard as soon as possible after she is accepted as one of its newly enrolled members by the others; although the fact showed that her own hidden strength is also one of the key reasons for her to being addressed honorably as one of the War-Himes of White Fang among the eishis from Imperial Royal Guard and Imperial Japan Mainland Defense Force

"Have a nice dream, Olivia", Colin spoke to his beloved younger sister before returned to his workstation and restarted his overnight work again.

In the next morning, Olivia finally awoke from her sleep and found them she is sleeping on a bed instead of the workstation next to her elder brother's desk.

"I have…fell asleep…but how?"

Immediately, Olivia put on her boots and walked out of the bedroom, only realized that his elder brother is making a cup of coffee from the food replicator inside his office.

"Good morning, Second Lieutenant Aoki, how do you feel?"

"Good morning, Elder…Your Excellency", Olivia immediately saluted to her elder brother that actually holds the rank of Commodore in the United Nation Force, since she still remember followed by her passion instead of logic, she stormed into her elder brother office angrily and forced him to finished his lunch and dinner at the same time. "I have to apologize for the action of stepping over my border last night…."

"If you want to say next is you have prepared yourself for any punishment, then I believe that you can forget about it", Colin handover the hot coffee in his hand to his younger sister. "It is because if I did foolish enough to give you any punishment due to the situation last night, I am sure that the first one I am going to meet today is no one but the feared Female Fox of the Japan Empire; although in my point of view, nothing is more enjoyable and entertaining than seeing someone misfortune enough to be face the wrath from her, I have no intention to be such volunteer for such entertainment! Furthermore, thanks to your assistance, I am able to clean up the mountain of paper works on the aide workstation. You can get yourself a cleanup shower in the bathroom and the changing room should have all the uniform you need to change; don't even had any strange thinking or idea in your mind, since such arrangement is actually prepared and arranged by First Lieutenant Pyatkh and First Lieutenant Suzumiya for the other temporality aides during their assignment to me. After that, please handover those documents to their receivers or you can handover them to their aides if the said receiver is not available to receive them. By the way, some of the documents are received by Second Lieutenant Takamura…."

After received the multiple number of tasks from one of the Operation Directors of GalaRay Project, Second Lieutenant Olivia Aoki left the Commodore Bertram office later with a large number of files, documents and blueprints in her both hands….

Colin took a deep breath after Olivia left his office. Although it is a fact that he borrowed First Lieutenant Pyatkh and First Lieutenant Suzumiya from their command officers from time to time, he did ensure they are capable to return to their quarter and rest properly before they fell asleep inside his office; or at least able to enter the bedroom and take the rest by themselves without his assistance like the last night with Olivia. For the case of Kagami Sumika and Yashiro Kasumi, he actually gave Takeru a wakeup call and informed him to bring his princesses back to their home from his office no matter how late at night! In fact, Colin really didn't care if the said fire fairy and snow fairy ended up in the bedroom of the Silver Savior even they are sleeping together or not!

For his currently situation, since his younger sister had her own assignment to accomplish as the member of Imperial Royal Guard, it seemed that such situation last night is never going to occur as long as he called off the lunch and dinner delivery as part of the temporality aide assignment…and everything should be fine….

…or supposed to be fine until Colin found that the Sword-Hime of House Nekoi is currently standing in front of him with the dinner in her hand!

In the case of Second Lieutenant Yuzuriha Nekoi, call sign White Fang 7:

"Second Lieutenant Nekoi, is it some kind of assignment from Second Lieutenant Takamura for you to be here?"

"I really hope so but Second Lieutenant Takamura is never going to assign such order to us", Yuzuriha replied to Colin with a smile on his face. "Instead, it is the request from one of my best friends and I don't believe that it is a wise decision to turn down her request after her assignment in here last night. So in order to make everything simple, please finish the dinner on time, okay, Your Excellency!"

In fact, Colin can actually see the ear on her head and the tail behind her from a little dog when her reaction showed that Second Lieutenant Nekoi is in extremely good mood under their current situation before she turned around and started to clean up the paper works and countless of files at the aide workstation like Olivia last night.

"Second Lieutenant Nekoi, why don't you state your truth intention to be in here?" Colin countered when he is eating his dinner, since he clearly realized the Sword-Hime of House Nekoi is never going to leave his office as long as he is not finished his dinner.

"Your Excellency, you are asking the question to Second Lieutenant Yuzuriha Nekoi from the Imperial Royal Guard White Fang Squadron?"

"Or to the next heiress of House Nekoi", Colin replied. "My question is to both characters of yours."

Yuzuriha put down the work in her hand and turned her face to Colin, revealed the mysterious smile that represented herself as the feared Sword-Hime of House Nekoi, "Like I mention before, I am here to ensure someone eat well and on time under the request of my friend from the White Fang Squadron, since she had been assigned for other necessary duties. On the other hand, what are you looking for to accomplish after the threat of BETA is gone? Colin Z Bertram….the Dark Aggressor that never existed in this world from the beginning?"

"I believe that it is still too early to ensure we can wipe out the BETA located in Earth in a short period of time", Colin replied in a deep and composed voice. "I have to say under such situation, I don't have any plan so far if we can final eliminate the threat from BETA once and for all in the Solar System. Like you have mentioned, the existence known as Colin Z Bertram never existed in this world in the beginning so nothing is going to happen either if such existence disappeared within the thin air."

"Is it the truth intention of yours", the Sword-Hime of House Nekoi challenged. "I can understand and it is foreseeable that either the Silver Savior or the Witch of Eastern Region is going to step down from their stages once the BETA is no longer a threat to humanity. However, you on the other hand, are totally another matter!"

"What make you say something like that, since the fact clearly showed that the Silver Savior have the same authority as mine…as least under the current situation. What make you believe that I am difference from the Silver Savior for the path I am going to choose after the BETA is defeated?" Colin challenged the Sword-Hime of House Nekoi in his character of Warlock, the entity known as Dark Aggressor to the next heiress of House Nekoi and its currently most powerful ability user.

"The silver aura around the Silver Savior is always calm and gentle expect the time of fighting against the BETA", Yuzuriha replied. "On the other hand, the dark aura around the Dark Aggressor is calm and gentle but such aura is actually nothing but the calm before the storm of destruction, no matter his opponent is human or BETA!"

"…." Colin remained in silence when Yuzuriha continued her statement.

"Unlike the peaceful Silver Savior, the Dark Aggressor is always really to strike in deadly force as long as its opponents existed and it cared nothing during the process as long as it can ultimately eliminate its opponents' existence…what?!"

Before Sword-Hime of House Nekoi can finish her statement, Yuzuriha realized that Colin is actually standing next to her when he whispered something into her ear…

"You are impressive as I have expected, the Sword-Hime of House Nekoi. However, sometimes knowing too much you shouldn't is never good for your health", the Dark Aggressor spoke to Yuzuriha in his deep voice from the darkest abyss. "Nevertheless, as a member from House Nekoi, it is the duty of yours to the Japan Empire when the hidden threat is needed to eliminate from the root before it loomed-to-the-horizon and I am totally agreed with such idea. Due to this, I can tell you so that you can pass out such message on behalf of mine to those who want the answer to determinate if I am going to become the enemy of the Japan Empire or not!"

Yuzuriha sweats drop in absolutely feared when listening to the whisper from the darkest and deepest abyss beyond her own imagination, although she tried her best to hide it and remained calm on the surface.

"As long as those I hold dear and promise to protect never being threat or harm by the Japan Empire, I had no intention for interfere its affair no matter what had happened as long as such line never being crossed and stepped over. Otherwise, as opponent to be destroyed, human race and BETA had no difference in my point of view. In short, I bring glory and honor to my allies but nothing more than total destruction to my enemies. Is that clear for you?"

"I…understand…clearly…"

"Good, then I expected that you are going to pass my message to those who need it as an advice before their further actions", Colin's tone changed back to normal when he separated himself from Yuzuriha. "By the way, the faces like the one you are currently had never suit you in the beginning; why don't you forget our preview conversation like it never happened?"

After his words, Colin returned to his workstation when Yuzuriha continued her cleanup operation until she finally finished the task. However, instead of returned to her quarter as Colin's expected…

"Your Excellency, would you mind if I borrow the bedroom of yours tonight, since the night of Avalon Base is quiet dangerous for a weak girl like me."

"A weak girl? You are saying the Sword-Hime of House Nekoi is a weak girl? You are saying someone who capable to take out a number of well-trained assassins in a flash is a weak girl?!" Colin complained in his mind but he did realize that under regular situation, it is only a waste of time to change his opponent's idea and he had no intention to further threat the friend of his younger sister again under unnecessary situation. "Do whatever you like as long as you don't interfere my work!"

"Understand", Yuzuriha replied in her playful tone and got her into the changing room and bathroom. After she finished her shower, she entered the bed room instead of going to the bed directly, she spoke to Colin at the door and when Colin looked at her direction, he found that the said Second Lieutenant wore nothing, even her underwear, but only the quilt covered her body.

"Since I am not Second Lieutenant Aoki, you can do that if it is what you want." Yuzuriha spoke to Colin with a smile on her face when her face is extremely red like an apple.

"Second Lieutenant Nekoi, don't you realize that you are actually playing with fire", Colin countered.

"Or may be because I am not your type?!" Yuzuriha challenged.

"You better get some rest because according to my knowledge, tomorrow is going to be a busy day for the White Fang Squadron and I have no intention to receive any incident report because of one of the said squadron eishis is lack of rest", Colin replied. "At least in my place, you can get some rest without worrying anything like your status in House Nekoi or the duties to the Japan Empire, since something like those means nothing to me!"

Yuzuriha remained silence after she heard the statement from Colin and in returned, she fell down to the bed and rest peacefully until the next day she woke up in the morning when Colin offered a cup of hot milk tea to her; since Colin realized Yuzuriha like sweet things from his young sister and the fact showed that milk tea with sugar is a much better choice to the Sword-Hime of House Nekoi as her first drink in the morning instead of coffee.

After that, Yuzuriha received the multiple numbers of tasks from one of the Operation Directors of GalaRay Project and left the Commodore Bertram office later with a large number of files, documents and blueprints in her both hands….

Due to the examples of his younger sister and her friends and rivalry all role in one, Colin is not feeling surprised anymore when Second Lieutenant Noto Izumi is currently standing in front of her in a gentle smile when his dinner is in her hand again.

In the case of Second Lieutenant Noto Izumi, call sign White Fang 5:

"Your Excellency, it is dinner time and your dinner is ready."

"Thank You, Second Lieutenant Noto. You can leave the dinner in here…", Colin replied to the most unlikely eishi from her surface character as well as suppose be the most normal girl among the White Fang Squadron but before he can talk to her so that she can leave his office…but Izumi sat down at the aide workstation and started her work there; only Colin realized that she had fell asleep in the said workstation later in the mid-night.

"….Z….Z…..Z…."

"Second Lieutenant Noto, wake up and return to your quarter, you are going to get a cold if you are sleeping like this!"

"…Sorry…I cannot eat anymore…."

"I wonder what kind of strange dream you are having right now, at least not a nightmare I guess", Colin sweat drops again ^_^! and spoke to the asleep beauty and Colin carried her in his armies like a princess and relocated her to sleep inside the single personal bedroom inside his office. After put down the said Second Lieutenant on the bed and covered her body with a warm quilt, took off her boots and her glasses, Colin leave the bed room immediately and continue his overnight paper works. "It is still a close call…"

In the next morning, Izumi woke up from her sleep and repeating to apologize to Colin for her fell asleep at the workstation inside his office, although the fact clearly showed that the cleanup operation is once again being completed by the said member of White Fang Squadron before she fell asleep.

In the case of Second Lieutenant Iwami Aki, call sign White Fang 4:

"…."

"….."

"Your Excellency, are you thinking the reason for me to being in here instead of someone else that more like an attractive female figure like Shimako or Yui?"

Instead of a question, it is clearly a statement from Second Lieutenant Iwami Aki.

"Actually I am thinking is it a job that you are willing to accept by yourself", Colin takes a deep breath and replied seriously. "According to my knowledge, you never good at paper work even back to the time in the academy."

"Don't be so sure and look down on me from the surface", Aki countered. "I have taken times to improve such skill since I have graduated from the academy!"

In fact, Aki did prove herself to Colin when she managed to clean up the mess located at the aide workstation in order one by one, although her rate for such operation is slight slower than others.

"Colin, may I ask you something….more personally?"

"Depend for the question of yours?"

"What kind of girl does a boy is going to like?"

Colin is caught in a little bit of surprise when he heard the question from Aki.

"Why do you ask something like that?"

"Something foolish isn't it", Aki replied when a bitten smile occurred on her face. "Among us, others always treat the members of White Fang Squadron with the respect of their gender but not me; since I am always being treated as a tomboy anyway."

"So final we have someone to think about personal relationship with opposite gender", Colin replied. "Honestly, you have asked the wrong person for counseling and instead of me, I believe that you better ask Kei or Nekoi; since it is most likely they can give you better advice on the said subject. However, if you are asking for my opinion, I can say that you are a fine girl and don't need to force yourself to change into someone that is never your truth self in the beginning. Let's say that when the time comes you are going to find the other half of yours that you are going to send the rest of your life with willing."

"I am actually surprise Colin. It is because I never expected the legendary Steel Messiah is going to say something like this. By the way, do you have a lover?"

"Steel Messiah or not I am still a human being. For your second question, it is already long time ago and as personal issue, I believe that it is not a good subject to talk about it" Colin replied and thought to himself. "Yes, it is a long time ago…too long anyway…"

"…Z…Z….Z…"

"NOT AGAIN…" ^_^!

In the next morning….

"Good morning, Your Excellency, may I ask how did I end up in the bedroom?"

"You don't remember, you have fell asleep in the workstation and I have to carry you to the bed with my both arms like a princess, how do you feel anyway?"

"Like a princess?! You are talking about of way of Princess Carrying?!"

"What else do you think I can do about the situation of yours in the mid-night, contact Yui and asked her to take care the situation?"

The face of Second Lieutenant Iwami Aki is totally in red during the following day after she left Colin's office with a large number of files, documents and blueprints in her both hands….

In the case of Second Lieutenant Kei Shimako, call sign White Fang 3:

Looking at Second Lieutenant Kei Shimako in front of him is actually quite an experience to Colin when he can see the ears and tail from a fox from her; although in his point of view she is still consider to be a female fox with a single tail instead of the feared empress fox of nine tails. After she put the dinner on his table and finished the cleanup operation at the aide workstation as soon as possible, Shimako started to put out some of her belongings from her suitcase and Colin found that it is the entire set of equipment for hand makes traditional tea. As a result, Colin found that after his dinner, he had a cup of well make traditional tea and something else sweet to eat as bonus.

"Anything you want to talk about?" Realizing that there is nothing for free in the world, Colin broke the silence and spoke to the small fox from House Kei sitting in front of her.

"Does your Excellency have any relationship with someone special", as the mastermind behind the White Fang Squadron, Shimako wasted no time but straight to the point.

"If you are talking about those kinds of relationship of personal affair, I have to say I don't and have no intention under the current situation; not to mention such question is personal and I have to remind you that you have stepped over your border, Second Lieutenant Kei Shimako!"

"I have to apologize for my preview question if it did insult you, your Excellency", Shimako slightly bowed to Colin from her position. "However, what I really like to ask is what your point of view is for the relation of marriage and the family matter? Is it necessary to put the mutual interest of the two families before the feeling of the said couple?"

"If you are talking about what can both family gained after the marriage of the said couple, then you can forget about it. It is because we are talking about the marriage of the couple instead of the advantages to their families during the process", Colin replied in his resolve of steel. "As long as the couple is willing to give up everything they have in order to stay together; no one had any right to say or act anything to them. In short, my opinion about the question of yours in simple; as long as the couple themselves are willing to share and exchange what they have in the same place, as long as they can upkeep such oath to each other, nothing is going to be more important than that!"

"I believe that the statement of yours had answered the question from mine", Shimako replied and spoke to Colin. "Thank you for taking the times of yours and if you don't mind, I would like to borrow the bedroom of yours tonight."

"Permission accepted and has a good evening, Second Lieutenant Kei!"

After Shimako had finished her showering and entered the bed room, however, Colin found that the door of the bedroom supposed to be closed but it didn't during the long night…

In conclusion, nothing special happened until the next morning where Second Lieutenant Kei got up from the bed when a well-made hot coffee is waiting for her from Colin as a thank you gift for her assistance during the night!

In the case of Second Lieutenant Yamashiro Kazusa, call sign White Fang 2:

"Your Excellency, it is time for dinner!"

Looking at Second Lieutenant Yamashiro Kazusa in front of him, Colin is totally speechless. It is because after she finished the cleanup operation at the aide workstation, she kneed on the ground and closed her eyes when her blade is locating next to her position.

"Care to tell me what is in your mind at this moment?" Colin asked while Kazusa opened her eyes.

"I am just thinking, a lot have happened since the time of academy when we encountered each other", Kazusa replied. "I always wonder what the alternative is if we never encounter each other during that day."

"It is in fact, an interesting question to not only us but others as well", Colin replied when put down his glass from his face to the desk in front of him. "In fact, there is one thing I can make sure. If some of you have joined my dimensional force as one of my knights instead of Imperial Royal Guard, you are no long working together as a team and some of you are properly piloting another model of TSF instead of your currently TSF-TYPE-00 Takemikaduti."

"Shimako had mentioned something like that before", Kazusa replied. "However, at least no one had the feeling of regard after the decision we had made at that time."

"It is good to hear that and I am looking forward the ultimate conclusion for the path you and your companions had chosen to walk upon."

Kazusa stands up from her position in front of the workstation after she heard the reply from her former instructor back to the time of being an inexperience cadet in the Imperial Royal Guard Academy. "Remember the time I challenge you for a duel but ultimately defeated by you even before the duel can be started? I would like to have a rematch this time!" Followed by her words, she walked to the center of the office with the actually same blade entrusted by Colin in her hand since everything…Yes, at the moment when everything is started…

"Since you have clearly realized the weight and the actual meaning by using a blade, I accepted your challenge of rematch", Colin stands up from his workstation and walked to the position of Kazusa when a sword made of black metal is materialized from the thin air and appeared in his right hand. "Are you ready?!" 

"Duel Started!" / "Duel Started!"

After the declaration of duel, both duelers advanced to their opponents in their full force when the aura surrounded both of them are nothing but storm of fire and steel!

In the case of Second Lieutenant Takamura Yui, call sign White Fang 1:

"If my memory served me correctly, today is supposed to be Sunday and everyone except the require manpower of the Avalon Base is off duty and is allow to do whatever they like", Colin looked at the leader of his former students currently standing in front of him in her orange coat uniform. "Care to tell me the purpose for your present in here, Second Lieutenant Takamura Yui of the Imperial Royal Guard White Fang Squadron?"

"Under the request of Second Lieutenant Aoki, I am here to ensure her elder brother to eat on time", Yui replied in her official tone. "Furthermore, to ensure all the paper work for the said person is able to complete on time instead of become a mountain made of files, documents and blueprints etc."

"Then I would like to confirm one issue", Colin narrowed his eyes and replied. "For the present of members from White Fang Squadron in my office in these few days, is it the order from yours?"

"Negative, I have no idea about such issue", Yui countered. "In fact, the times for their present in your office is actually non-office hour for the White Fang Squadron and I don't have right to even question the purpose of their actions, even I am the squadron commander!"

"In short, even I would like to use my authority as the Commodore of United Nation Force to order you to leave my office at once; you are not going to cooperate unless I contacted the MP to escort you out of my office; am I right?"

"Compare to the risk of being escorted by the Military Police, I am afraid the combine wrath from the Nine Tails Empress Fox of Japan Empire, the Wind-Hime of House Aoki and denshi no yousei ( the Electronic Spirit/Fairy ) is going to be a greater evil for me to handle and I would like to wisely chose the lesser evil instead."

"I see, do whatever you like but ensure you never overwork yourself", Colin finally admitted his defeated after he realized that her younger sister had informed his situation to their mother and their mother decided to request the assistance from Yui and the other members from the White Fang. "The last incident report I would like to receive is the entire squadron is out of operation because its commander had overworked herself!"

"Acknowledge, Your Excellency!" Yui saluted to Colin before she started her work in the supposed workstation for his aide. In fact, Colin discovered that the said workstation started to modify by the members of White Fang Squadron during the time they worked in there and as a result, more personal items that showed the personality of its users can be found at there and no long as empty as it used to be.

After Yui sat down in the workstation and working in her operation to clean up the mess at the workstation, Colin finished his dinner and focused on his work again. However, when he looked at the direction of Yui during her work, Colin recalled the memories back to the time he is requested and then assigned to work with Lieutenant Takamura and Lieutenant Iwaya Eiji as their assistant when both of them are the chief development eishi of TSF-TYPE-82 / F-4J Kei Zuikaku, the first generation Tactical Surface Fighter that design for the requirement of Imperial Royal Guard over the combat abilities of TSF-TYPE-77 / F-4J Gekisin from the Imperial Japan Mainland Defense Force in the past. In the present, however, it is her daughter that followed the path of her father and worked with him on behalf of the Japan Empire to follow the legacy of House Takamura during the process of development the third generation Tactical Surface Fighter for Imperial Royal Guard ( TSF-TYPE-00 Takemikaduti is the second generation for Imperial Royal Guard ) and the fourth generation Tactical Surface Fighter for the Imperial Japan Mainland Defense Force ( TSF-TYPE-94 Siranui is actually 2.5 generation TSF and TSF-TYPE-04 Siranui Second is third generation TSF for Imperial Japan Mainland Defense Force ).

"In short, this is what we call the meaning of Destiny?" Colin spoke to himself silently and continued his work until to the late hours in the middle of the night. When the time he finally finished all his work, he found that Yui had already fallen asleep in the workstation after the mountain consist of files, documents and blueprints is no long existed and all of them are separated and put in order.

"…Z…Z….Z…"

Colin shook his head and smiled when he discovered that the daughter of his pass away friend is actually in the condition of deep sleep and he had no intention to awake her. Like the way he treated with his younger sister and members of her squadron, Colin carefully picked up Yui and carried her with his both arms by using the so-called "Princess Carry" method and relocated her to the bed; took off her boots and put the quilt covered her body to ensure that she never got a cold in the next morning. However, when Colin prepared to leave the bedroom, he is surprised that his arm is held by Yui tightly when he heard the voice of…

"…Father…don't go…Please…come back…"

Colin's face hardened when he heard the voice from Yui and the tears that dropped from her eyes. He held up his other hand when the small light particle appeared at one of his fingers. Colin touched the forehead of Yui when the light particle entered the body of Yui and then disappeared. Immediately, Yui fell into a deep sleep when the tears are no longer came from her eyes. Colin stands up from his position and left the bedroom after the said action is done. However, he turned around to see Yui again before he closed the door of the bedroom. To him, it is already too late to change the past that had already happened in this loop; what Colin can do at this moment is to at least prevent the nightmare to return and harmed the daughter of his friend that no longer existed within the world of living.

"It is really a close call this time", Colin fell down on his seat when used his right hand to cover his face. In fact, Colin actually found that Yui is attractive in her own way when looking at her face; although such beauty and attractive is never the same as Crysta. Furthermore, Colin felt anger to himself that he actually had the intention to take advantage of Yui's weak situation!

"What am I thinking about?" Colin spoke to himself. "Second Lieutenant Takamura is the daughter of Lieutenant Colonel Takamura and she is one of my many companions to aim for the ultimate accomplishment of our common objectives! I guess it is time for me to get some BETA hunting…"

( for the purpose of stress release to Dark Aggressor; God blessed the said BETA battle groups in multiple numbers; since the fate of total destruction as soon as possible is actually their best salvation to heaven if heaven did willing to receive their souls!

P.S.:

Did BETA strains have souls or spirits like Human race? It is actually quite an interesting question to be asked and answered… )

Because of the assistance from the squadron members of White Fang in this week, Colin is able to finish all the require work at the said moment and he decided to take a break and have a rest before the arrival of the next morning. During the time he rest, he stated to recall the memories when the time he worked with Yui's father…

Flash Back Period Part I:

"Good morning, Lieutenant Takamura. I am Technical Second Lieutenant Colin Aoki and being assigned to the development project of TSF-TYPE-82 / F-4J Kai Zuikaku. It is my honor to work with you."

"Aoki?! I have no offense but due to the rumor flying around in here, is it better for you to relocate yourself as far as you can from the Imperial Royal Guard instead of being in here when everyone is looking at you in a negative ways."

"I clearly understand the concern of yours but I believe that compare to the view of others to me, my assignment in here carried more weight than my personal issue!"

"I see, if it is what you wish for. I am Lieutenant Takamura, chief development eishi of the Project TSF-TYPE-82 / F-4J Kai Zuikaku. Welcome to join us!"

"And once again, the honor is mine."

Flash Back Period Part II:

"Congratulation for the victory during the DACT ( the Join Operation of Actual Combat Exercise held in the soil of Japan Empire at the said time for eishis around the world ), Lieutenant Takamura. You are now being addressed as legendary eishi like Lieutenant Iwaya Eiji, since the TSF-TYPE-82 / F-4J Kei Zuikaku had actually defeated the F-15C Eagle from the US Army!"

"Is it really what you want to talk about, Technical Second Lieutenant Aoki? Both of us clearly realized that the only reason for us to able to win and defeated the Americans this time is because melee and close-quarter-combat is never something consider to be required for the regular military doctrine to the US Eishis during the anti-BETA combat tactics! In short, we have totally caught them in surprised but overall the Eagle is still faster and more mobility when compare to our Zuikaku! Not to mention that melee or close quarter combat is never recommended during actual combat situation because of the overwhelming number BETA strains! In fact, you may able to fool others but as the chief development eishi for the Zuikaku, I clearly realized that all of modifications for the TSF and the OS so far are all base on the actual direction of Eagle in order to improve the survival rate of eishi during actual combat situation. In short, if you cannot fight or win, at least you can escape and survive to fight for another day!"

Flash Back Period Part III:

"First Lieutenant Takamura, that is insane! How can the high command assign the so-called Next Generation Actual Combat Experimental Squadron of yours to the Asia Continent Forefront without well-planning preparation at all?!"

"Unfortunately, Technical Second Lieutenant Aoki, we need the actual combat data to develop our national production 3rd Generation TSF in order to prepare the incoming offense of BETA to the empire soil; since we clearly realized that our current TSF-TYPE-82 / F-4J Kei Zuikaku and TSF-TYPE-77 / F-4J Gekisin are never enough for the task when the time comes!"

"But what about the F-15J Kagerou? It is the fact that it can further enhanced to 3rd Generation TSF with the actual combat data we had from the Asia and Euro Front! It is no reason for us to take such a risky operation in order to accomplish such objectives!"

"Unfortunately, the supporters for the national production 3rd Generation TSF are never going to agree with your idea; although in my opinion, it is the fastest and safety means to accomplish the ultimate objectives we desired. However, as a member of Imperial Japan Mainland Defense Force, I am going to fulfill my duties for the well-being of the empire…"

"That's B***shift! Someone is sending you to your own death in the hand of BETA! How about the wellbeing of your wife and your daughter?!"

"Colin…you…" First Lieutenant Takamura is actually being caught in the surprise from the outburst of his used to be calmed and composed subordinate when his anger is far beyond his age and experience he supposed to be and had for his current status. "In order to ensure their safety and well-being, I have to ensure the empire is ready for the incoming BETA offense when the time comes. It is the path I choose to walk upon in order to fulfill my duties to the empire as a member of Imperial Japan Mainland Defense Force, the path I choose to walk upon to safeguard the wellbeing of my wife and daughter as a husband and a father!"

"I guess there is no way for me to change your mind. Isn't it, my friend? However, don't try to get yourself kill at any means because a death person never able to protect anyone; no matter how he care about them at all!"

It is actually the last time for Colin to speak to the father of Yui when he is still alive before his assignment of no return to the Asia Continent Forefront….

"Master, it had been thirty minutes since the signal of Imperial Japan Mainland Defense Force Next Generation Actual Combat Experimental Squadron commanded by First Lieutenant Takamura is totally lost!" Melody, the artifact intelligence of Colin personal GN-Drive powered Tactical Surface Fighter, GN-F-23 PAV-0 Knight of Chaos, spoke to her master in her calm and composed voice. "It may be too late for us to…."

"I know that, Melody. I clearly have known that but I…."

"Master, we are closing to the war zone where the last sign of the said squadron is existed…."

From the view screen of his TSF, Colin can see what the remaining situation after the engagement of his friend's squadron of TSF-TYPE-77 / F-4J Gekisin and the BETA battle ground in the war zone: all the Knights of Steel had been swarmed by overwhelming number of BETA strain and being tore apart but there is no sign of his friend's TSF unit! Instead, a large hole on the ground can be found when what seemed-to-be the remaining parts of a TSF-TYPE-77 / F-4J Gekisin are located everywhere with the flesh and biological parts of BETA strains; a clearly sign of S-11 SD Device had been employed by the said eishi before his TSF is overwhelmed by BETA and acted as his last defiant before the signal of his friend's TSF is lost forever in the world of living…"

"Takamura, Your liar! Is this the best course of action you can do after you have promised your wife and your daughter that you are going to return home safe after the assignment of yours in the Asia Front?!" Colin cursed his friend…or may be actually cursing the decision of him angrily. "Do you ever think of the feeling for those you care but being left behind!"

"Warning, incoming of multiple number of BETA battle groups consist of Heavy Laser class, Laser class and Fort class strains", Melody remained his master. "Should we retreat from the war zone immediately?"

**( BGM: Honoo no Tobira / Door of Flames by FictionJunction YUUKA / Yuuka Nanri, Insert Song of Gundam SeeD Destiny )**

( kizutsuita yubi de akatsuki no DOOR wo hiraku yo / I will open the door of daybreak with my wounded fingers, )

( ashita wo kono te de erabitoru to kimeta kara / Because these hands are the ones that will decide tomorrow. )

( kaze yo ima tsuyoku / The strong wind is blowing, )

( kono mi ni matotta homura wo sasaete / Fanning up the blaze that surrounds my body. )

"Negative", Colin had his resolved when the overwhelming number of BETA battle groups continued to advanced towards his position like the endless ocean of blood and at the same time, he recalled his short period of friendship with his friends that no longer existed in the world. "Fully activated the GN-Drive and all restrictions release, I am going to show my friend at the heaven, if the said blessing place did exist in the first place, the path that I am going to choose and walk upon from now on and the battle in here is going to become his Requiem so that he can at least rest in peace!"

( tobira no mukou e / Pass through the door. )

( yasashii te wo furikazashite / Holding up your gentle hands, )

( namida wo ubau yo / You steal my tears, )

( mouichido ai wo shinjiru tame ni / So I can trust love once more. )

( chiisaku matataku / It is a light that sees someone off. )

( are wa dare wo okuru hikari / That tiny twinkle, )

( sora ni saku hana wo kodomotachi wa yubisashite / The children point at the flowers blooming in the skies. )

"Acknowledge, GN-Drive fully activated and all restriction is override by the authority of Dark Aggressor", Melody replied. "May the force be with you and all the power to your will!"

"So let's go and do it together, Melody", Colin looked at the incoming wave of BETA battle group when the CIWS-2-GD GN Sword in the both hand of his TSF is releasing the crimson light of destruction. "It is time for us to open the forbidden Door of Flames in order to let the BETA to realize the truth terror of total destruction!"

( kieta chihei eto / I'm taking off on a search for the seeds of hope, )

( kibou no tane wo sagashini tobitatsu / Towards the vanished horizon. )

( sugiyuku yuunagi / The passing evening calm, )

( kanashimi yo ima wa shizuka ni / As sorrow turns into tranquility, )

( watashi wo mimamotte / I watch over. )

( itsuka mata furusato e kaeru / Perhaps I will return to my hometown someday. )

( sono hi made / Until that day comes... )

After his statement, the Knight of Chaos in darker than black armor advanced to the ocean created by countless of BETA….

It had been almost an hour since the forefront base of United Nation Force lost the contact to the Imperial Japan Mainland Defense Force Next Generation Actual Combat Experimental Squadron. Due to this, a squadron of F-4E Phantom from the United Nation Force is dispatch to investigate the reason for its disappearance when several more squadron of TSF combat units from other countries are launched in order to defend the soil of human race from the incoming BETA invasion. However, as the first squadron to arrive to the said war zone, the eishis from the United Nation Force found that they are actually looking at the so-called Painting of Hell when they saw the last surviving Fort class BETA strain being grounded when it's supposed most powerful weapon, the 50 meter long tentacle attached to its rear end, is pushed by an unknown TSF by brutal force and landed on the ground by its back when its opponent raised one of its sword that releasing the crimson misfortunate of light and beheaded it no matter how the giant Fort class intended to resist! Ending the entire engagement when the corpses of all kinds of BETA strains are located everywhere in the war zone and several mountains can be seemed within the war zone when they are actually made of the countless corpses of BETA strains.

"Nightmare….it is absolutely a nightmare…"

( nageki no daichi ni akai ame wa furisosogu / Red rain pours down on the lamenting earth. )

( kaze no naku koe wa kurai honoo wo aotte / The cry of the wind stirs up dark flames. )

( sore wa tooi yakusoku / That's a distant promise, )

( natsukashii koe / That familiar voice, )

( furueru mune wo douka sasaete / Please let it calm my trembling chest. )

( my dear... / my dear... )

The squadron commander of the United Nation Force spoke to himself when he can clearly saw the crimson, bloody and madness aura surrounded the Black Knight of Absolute Destruction when it completed its onslaught to the alien invaders and turned around to see the new comers. Before the United Nation Force could further contact the black knight and identified its character, it took off from the ground and flied towards the sky when the mysterious green light particles are released from its back and disappeared within the crimson sky before anyone in the war zone can do anything to intercept its action. Since then, the mysterious dark aggressor had appeared at the war zone around the world during the Human and BETA War and introduces the truth terror and meaning of absolutely destruction to BETA as well as to human race as well. It is the time a few years before the legendary Silver Savior and feared Dark Aggressor to crossed the path of each other and further introduce themselves to the world publicly.

( honoo no tobira e / Towards the door of flames, )

( yasashii te wo furikazashite / Holding up your gentle hands, )

( ashita wo ubau yo / You take away tomorrow. )

( mouichido ai wo shiritai, kokoro kara / I want to know love once more, love from the heart. )

( ima hiraku / It opens now, )

( unmei no sora / The skies of destiny. )

Back to the current time, Yui awoke from her sleep and found that instead of located at the workstation; she is lying on a bed and covered by a warm quilt when her boots are being taken off at the same time.

"I fell asleep after I finished cleaning up the mess at the workstation….but how did I end up in here", Yui spoke to herself and immediately; she checked her clothing and realized that they are in the same place before she fell asleep. Although she is glad that Colin never took advantage from such situation like the way he treat to her companions, a part of her mind somehow felt a little bit of disappointment when she recalled how negative for his action during their similar situation in his office!

"What did I thinking anyway", Yui shook her head in order to prevent herself from any unnecessary thought. "I am here because I want to at least make sure he eat well and on time as well as assist him for some administration work; nothing more than that."

After she got up from the bed, Yui found that the temperature of the air conditioner is lower than she used to and in order to prevent herself to get a cold, she used the quilt to cover her body after put on her boots and left the bedroom. It is actually a surprising to her that the legendary Steel Messiah is currently sitting in his seat behind the workstation and fell asleep to the point that he isn't going to wake up when she is standing next to him.

"It is actually unbelievable to others that the legendary Steel Messiah well-known for his reckless and power of total destruction can be so innocent and calm during his sleep", Yui thought to herself when she bowed and getting her face much closer to the said Commodore in rank of the United Nation Force. "I wonder what kinds of dream you are having right now; can the dream is something far away from the battlefield?"

"Good morning, Your Excellency, I have brought you the breakfast….and what the hell you are actually thinking you are doing, Second Lieutenant Takamura Yui?!"

By the time Yui turned around, she found that Crysta is looking at her like a cold dagger and the cold aura from the Northern Terra is releasing from her like a massive ice storm!"

Colin found that he is somehow located at a peaceful and quiet white flower field at night but there is no moon or stars in the sky when the time seemed-to-be-stop and the actual said moment is going to be eternal until he suddenly saw half of the flower field is burnt by the flame of life when a war-hime in traditional Japanese female clothes arrived and the other half of the flower field is freeze by the absolutely zero temperature that released from an ice witch in a one-piece purple long dress. As their aura continue to strike to each other, the war-hime pull out her blade from nowhere when the ice witch summoned her lance before they strike to each other in melee combat….

"Good morning, Second Lieutenant Takamura and Operative Ensign Barchenowa", Colin opened his eyes and found that both Yui and Crysta is somehow looking at each other when the extreme unfriendly aura is surrounding both of them like a storm of total destruction; He could see the fire from the eyes of Yui and while Crysta is smiling to her opponent in her infamous cold and dangerous smile. Furthermore, he found that his breakfast, included the suppose hot coffee, is being freeze and covered by ice on the surface!

"May I ask what had happened in here?!"

It is the lunch hour and currently Yui is sitting in the public restaurant ran by the Avalon Base administration after the unpleased encounter with Crysta in the morning after both of them agreed to stand down and left the office of Commodore Bertram in peace before further misunderstanding and conflict occur before the barely awaken Commodore when he had no idea what was going on in the first place! Her companions from the White Fang Squadron had arrived to the table and sat down one-by-one followed by others.

"It is really a disaster, Yui", Shimako spoke to her friends with a mysterious smile on her face. "Not to mention there is nothing happened at the long night and being caught by the Goddess from Northern Terra in the morning at the same time."

"In fact, the news of you and Operative Ensign Barchenowa leaving the office of Commodore Bertram at the same time is flying around the Avalon Base at the moment we speak", Kazusa replied. "In fact, I am not going to surprise that strange rumor is going to be heard very soon, although there is no way for us to believe that because the action of his Excellency had proved everything!"

"However, I am afraid not everyone is thinking about that like us", Izumi spoke to her companions in her worry tone when a group of foreign eishis and soldiers sat down on their seats and started to talk able the rumors that they have heard this morning…

"Have you heard the newest rumor for Commodore Bertram that never made his introduction to us at the date when the GalaRay Project is officially launched?"

"You are talking about the rumor that besides to keep those attractive dolls as the plaything of himself at night on his bed, he had new playthings to play with?"

"And those playthings are no one but from the Japan Empire Imperial Royal Guard, they are from the squadron known as White Fang if I remember correctly!"

"I wonder what is their performance in bed when compare to the Warlock's dolls?"

"I guess it is the price from the Imperial Royal Guard to exchange the service of Warlock to assist the development of its most advances TSF. Not a bad idea for greater good if they are willing to pay for such price and Warlock is willing to accept it as the payment of his service…."

"Hold it, Olivia and Aki, if we doing something aggressive in here there is nothing we can accomplish but to further fuel the rumor", Yui warned her companions before their intention to act followed by their passion. "I understand that both of you are extremely hostile to them because of their actions as we speak but we are going to further create problem to Colin if we make the wrong move in here."

"Look over there, the eishi in orange coat, she is the one came from Warlock officer with one of his dolls", an eishi from the said group, Lieutenant Ernst Jager, spoke to his friends when he stood up from his position when others followed. He walked to Yui and stands behind her and said. "So you are one of the newly additional playthings to Warlock and I believe that the companions of you are not better than you in anyway. Care to come with us and see if we are better in performance at night when compare to the Warlock?"

"…." Yui remained in silence but her companions cleanly realized that she is ready to strike in deadly force in response when the aura surrounded her is nothing but a firestorm ready to be realeased…

"I am talking to you, Your B****! Can't you hear me?!" Lieutenant Ernst Jager said angrily.

Lieutenant Ernst Jager intended to put his hand on Yui shoulder and before anything is going to hell in the said place when the squadron members of White Fang is going to react in their own means…

"Let's me go…."

Yui heard the painful cry from Lieutenant Ernst Jager and when she turned around, she saw that someone in the rank of Commodore from the United Nation Force is holding the said eishi's arm to his back in brutal force and when he intended to strike back with his other hand, he had been hit straight to the face and flied towards the wall until his body hit the said object in his hard way before he fell to the ground. Lieutenant Ernst Jager tried to stand up and called his friend to fight the person that hit him in the face, only realized that his friends are saluted to the said person in fear before a number of Military Police armed with their rifles arrived to the restaurant under the leadership of Major Jinguuji Marimo.

"It seemed that the rumor flying around the Avalon Base had become a little bit too far than its supposed to be", Colin spoke to the group of soldiers and eishis that had their intention to insult the member of White Fang Squadron as well as the Japan Empire Imperial Royal Guard publicly in his infamous mysterious smiling on his face. "You should be glad that as long as you are valuable resource for the success of GalaRay Project, I am going to ensure the usage of yours to the best place instead of just kick you out from the Avalon Base directly. Major Jinguuji, I leave this mess to you and the Military Police to handle and I am expecting a reasonable incident report on the table in my office next morning; since the means I am going to handle this incident myself is never something you are going to agree with in any means!"

"I understand, Your Excellency", Marimo replied when saluted to Colin with the rest of the Military Police standing behind her, since all of them clearly realized the said Commodore in front of them is used to handle his matter in extreme and irregular means. After that, the MPs under her command arrested the said group of soldiers and eishis for further investigation when Colin turned to the direction of Yui and her companions.

"As one of the Operation Directors from the GalaRay Project and one of the senior command officers of the Avalon Base, I have to apologize for the insult from those soldiers and eishis to all of you as well as to the Japan Empire Imperial Royal Guard", Colin slightly bowed to the squadron members of White Fang. "Please accept the apologize of mine on their behalf, since the last issue we want to see from the GalaRay Project is that we are going to aim and shot at each other before we can have a chance to shoot at our mutual enemies. Please exercise me so that I can start to further clean up the unnecessary rumor around the Avalon Base. Have a good day, the War-Himes of White Fang from the Japan Empire Imperial Royal Guard."

After his statement, Colin left the restaurant and summoned a conference that included a number of senior members for the armed force of difference nations that currently stationed at Avalon Base during their enrollment to GalaRay Project.

Colonel Bridges sat down next to First Lieutenant Rick Sven and First Lieutenant Alfred Walken when he saw the present of Brigadier General Paul Radhabinod as well as other senior command officers from the nations that enrolled the GalaRay Project like Colonel Sergei Smirnov, Major Fikatsia Latrova and Colonel Kamui Shirō. Besides that he saw a face that he is going to never forget in his life, the legendary Warlock that well-known as the Steel Messiah and one of the currently Operation Directors of GalaRay Project when he stands up from his position is spoke to everyone in the conference.

"Greeting to all of you, I am Commodore Colin Z Bertram and one of the Operation Directors of GalaRay Project", Colin spoke to all the persons being invited to the meeting. "Although I never made a properly self-introduction during the official launch of GalaRay Project, I have to say I feel quite disappointment for some interesting rumors that currently floating around the Avalon Base and I have no intention to let such rumor continued to exist. Due to this, I am going to request the assistance from of all of you in here to ensure rumor is going to disappear as soon as possible. Brigadier General Radhabinod is going to take the matter into his own means but for the armies that currently stationed at the Avalon Base under the command of yours are actually beyond his authority. In fact, the supposed to be meaningless rumor had become a threat to the execution of GalaRay Project had forced me to directly interfere after it had already resulted as the total destruction of a civilian property inside Avalon Base a few days ago as well as an all-out engagement when a group of soldiers and eishis insulted another groups publicly in the afternoon in the worst possible way we can imagine. Please remember, as Commodore Bertram I did have to follow regulations but for the nameless eishi known as Warlock, he doesn't have to so I am looking forward for the positive result for your actions. Have a good day, Ladies and Gentlemen!"

After Colin left the conference, Brigadier General Radhabinod spoke to the rest of the members presented in the meeting. "I believe that all of you should realized that Commodore Bertram is never in his good mood under his current situation and even I have to agree that the rumor in the Avalon Base to getting too far in my personal standard. Please ensure the rumor is going to silence as soon as possible, since no one actually going to have the idea for his possible action when the nameless Warlock is going to execute in his own means, although the fact clearly showed that the ultimate result is never something we are going to desire!"

Colonel Bridges remained silence during the statement from the chief commander of Avalon Base. He clearly realized that something had to be done in Overflag in order to silence the rumor as soon as possible for greater good; since the last thing he wanted is an anti-TSF actual combat exercise with live ammo for actual combat and no rules of engagement when the opponents are no one but Warlock and his personal knights in zealot mode!

It had been a long day for Yui since the incident in the morning as well as in the afternoon. It is already the night time in Avalon Base when she is currently walking alone; not a supposed to be good idea even in the high security and well protection base…

"It had been a while since you are looking far away and behind the shadow since the afternoon", Yui spoke to no one around her. "Is it better for you to introduce yourself and your purpose for being in here at this moment?"

After her words, a number of shadows appeared around her and all of them are covering in black clothes with the masks on their faces to hide their actual identities. All of them have weapons, melee and close quarter combat weapons specially designed for assassin, in their hands when their leader spoke to their targets in his deep and terror voice.

"Takamura Yui, by selling your soul to the foreign evil like your father, you are a traitor to the empire, face the extinction from heaven!"

**( BGM: A Song of Storm and Fire )**

"My father had put his life in the line for the wellbeing of Japan Empire until his last breathe at the forefront of Human-BETA Wars. For cowards that hidden within the shadow like you had no right to talk and even insulted his name from the beginning", Yui put out her emblem of White Fang from her uniform and she held it tightly in her right head in her orange coat eishi uniform of Imperial Royal Guard. The emblem started to shine and the warm light slowly released from it and covered her location. When the light disappeared, the assassins found that their target is no longer unarmed but instead, hold a shining blade on her right hand after she released it from the its protector located at her left hand. "I choose to walk upon the path as a member of the Japan Empire Imperial Royal Guard to protect the well-being of its soil and the lives of its population; those I hold dear and promise to protect beyond my own!"

"By sleeping with the foreign evil, you are being corrupted by the said evil so thus, death!"

However, when the assassins advanced towards their target together at the same time, one of them is being hit by an arrow and fell to the ground when never able to wake up again.

"What?!"

The leader of the said assassin group looked at the high place where the arrow is shooting from and found that a white coat eishi in her uniform is there when the moonlight revealed her identity; with the long bow and the arrow that really to shot for the kill if his group had the intention for further actions to their targets! The archer had long and brown hair and is wearing a pair of glasses on her face.

"It seemed that the night of Avalon Base is dangerous and the best course of action for weak girls like us is to stay in the bedroom of Warlock, one of the safest locations in the Avalon Base because of being protected by one of the strongest and most powerful human beings in our world", another playful voice appeared behind the assassins when another white coat eishi with short black hair in her uniform walked out from the shadow. She had two blades on her hands, one regular long blade on her left hand and one short blade on her right hand!

"The Sword-Himes of House Nekoi, how can you join the path of astray…"

Before the leader of the assassin group could finish his statement, the Sword-Himes of House Nekoi suddenly advanced from her position towards one of the less prepared assassins and strike in deadly force; then killed him in a flash when standing beside his corpse when revealing the infamous smile of her title in the House Nekoi.

"Path of astray…it is quite an interesting statement but….House Nekoi is already well-known as the existence of astray since the beginning of the empire history!"

Another deadly cry resulted as the forever silence to another unfortunate assassin caught the attention of the leader when he saw the famous Wind-Hime of House Aoki standing next to the corpse after the performance of her deadly skills of Wind Dancer.

"How cans even the Wind-Hime of House Aoki fallen to the hand of foreign evil…."

However, before the leader can finish his words, he found that he is forced to engage the dance of death from the Wind-Hime of House Aoki….

"Foreign evil, how damn you insult his Excellency in such means", the wind dancers replied in her deadly tone. "No one had any right to insult his name after what he had done to the empire for its survival but asking nothing in return!"

One of the assassins intended to assist their leader but only resulted as being gun down by the gun dancer when she suddenly appeared next to him.

"I guess you should look after yourself first before the others!"

"In fact, the biggest mistake that you have committed is that the title of Oni-Himes of Eastern Region is not only represented the target of yours but to all of us, although our squadron commander did have a closer relationship to Warlock than all of us when she is selected as our leader for special purpose", the Female Fox of House Kei introduced herself when the metal fans made for killing purpose are in her both hand. "As the ultimate gift to all of you to the hell, let me tell you one thing; our leader is one of two persons within the Empire that can ultimately affect the decision of the legendary Steel Messiah. So, let started your journey to the world of afterlife, should we?" At the end of her statement, she used one of her fans to cover the lower part of her face but her intention is clear to the assassins!

"And let me remained you once again, Takamura", another white coat eishi with long black hair introduced herself to the unwelcome guest by standing beside Yui when she had a blade in her hand and always ready for action. "You are never alone so never just carried all the weight by your own shoulder like the so-called foreign evil that our unwelcome guests are talking about. However, we did own our lives to the said person during the past and we are going to handle those fools that insulted his name in our own means. Are you ready for some action, our leader of the Oni-Himes of Eastern Region?"

"Everyone let us finish this once and for all the daybreak; since we still have our mission during the incoming future!"

Like a signature, the statement of Yui started the duel in the darkness night when the Oni-Himes of Eastern Region launched their counter oppose to the assassins; it is a battle that is never going to exist in official record in the Avalon Base but there are actually witnesses that watched the dance of death in the mid-night from afar…

Looking at the fight between the Princess Knights of Warlock in Eastern Region and the unknown hostile assassin group is actually entertaining to Tessa when she is currently located inside the YF-22 Raptor YF, Unit 2 of the Raptor prototype, after it had been modified into a double seat model from its original design to serve as the mobile command post unit at the forefront when it is currently piloted by Fan Yu Lan.

"Impressive…the Eastern Princess Knights of Warlock are not only good at piloting a TSF after all but personal combat as well, I wonder is it the common interest for people like my elder brother, Odin or Warlock to collect skillful and powerful women in their own terms in their harem?"

"Is it okay for us to watch like this, Tessa?"

"The security of Avalon Base is not run by some kind of fools and if my guess is correct, the Warlock is looking at the situation as he we speak and the only reason for him to choose not interfere as well as let others to do so is because he had totally self-confidence that his Oni-Himes of Eastern Region can take care themselves in this situation!"

"I see…"

"How about you, Yu Lan, do you like to test the skill of yours to one of them?"

"In one-to-one situation, my answer is yes but I never have a chance against them in the situation of multiple number engagements; unless we are going to fight against them with my elder sister as well as our other sisters from the Silver Fallen Angel, either in the case of TSF or personal combat!"

"I see and let me discuss this with my elder brother later to see if such situation can be arranged, since I cleanly realized that you are actually looking forward to it even your poker face showed nothing at all!"

Tessa replied to her protector when the duel of the night is finally over; all of the assassins had been eliminated in the war zone and NO damage to the Oni-Himes of Eastern Region at all when the moonlight revealed the ultimate result from the Dance of Death performed by them!

"Tessa, you are…the worst…"

In the morning when golden shining light of the sun finally arrived to the Avalon Base from the sky and the darkness of long night is no longer existed, the members of White Fang is currently located inside the office of Commodore Bertram. Inside his office, all of them are standing behind their squadron commander in orange coat uniform in a line when owner of the said office spoke to them in his seat behind his workstation.

"The incident in the last night is currently being investigated by Brigadier General Radhabinod and his staffs that he can be trusted as we speak. Due to this, I would like request the White Fang Squadron to keep this incident in a low profile and only report to those individuals that have the authority to know about it; since the last thing we want to get our hand on is to send of an official request to the Imperial Government so that it can explain the reason behind a group of unknown and well-trained assassins for their skills to appear inside the Avalon Base without permission. Not to mentioned their intention is to assassinate one of the members from the Imperial Royal Guard when the skills they had displayed had clearly showed that where they came from and worked for at the same time! Any question for such decision from the Avalon Base High Command and its administrative department?"

"Negative, Your Excellency", as the squadron commander, Yui replied on behalf of the White Fang.

"Good, then you can dismiss...However, Second Lieutenant Takamura, please stay since I have something to further discuss with you."

"Please have a seat", Colin spoke to Yui after the rest of the members of White Fang is no longer inside his office. "From the face of yours, it seemed that you are still thinking about the reason for your father is being labeled as a traitor to the Japan Empire even though he had put his life to the well-being of the empire ahead of his personal needed in his last breath, am I right, Second Lieutenant Takamura?"

"I really don't understand how those people the assassins are worked for can possible label my father as a traitor of the empire", Yui replied sadly when lowered her head and her hair at the forehead had covered the upper part of her face. "Everything he had worked and done for is all for the well-being of the empire and our people…"

"In fact, Lieutenant Colonel Takamura did fulfill his duties to the empire as a member of Imperial Japan Mainland Defense Force and being offered the position of Black Coat Eishi in the Imperial Royal Guard after the commissioned of TSF-TYPE-82 / F-4J Kai Zuikaku. However, he chose to turn down such offer and remained his service at the Imperial Japan Mainland Defense Force so that he can secure the safety of the empire soil before the arrival of disaster from BETA from the Asia Front. Unfortunately, it is where the problem had occurred between us and those zealots that believed and supported idea of the pure national development and production of the 3rd Generation TSF."

"You mean the TSF-TYPE-94 Shiranui, Your Excellency?"

"TSF-TYPE-94 Shiranui is actually the result from the combine design of TSF-TYPE-77/F-4J Gekishin and TSF-TYPE-89/F-15J Kagerou; no offense but its design is actually the 2.5th Generation TSF like the F-15E Strike Eagle instead of its so-called 3rd Generation TSF when compare to EF-2000 Typhoon, SU-37 Terminator or F-22 Raptor in terms of all kinds of performance included strength, speed and mobility. In fact, even the supposed enhanced and limited production model of TSF-TYPE-94-1C Shiranui Type C is nothing but an extremely unbalance TSF design until the introduction of TSF-TYPE-04 Shiranui Second from the Project Alternative IV when its design completely solved all the technical problems from the original design of TSF-TYPE-94 Shiranui so that its complete variant can be considered a truth 3rd Generation TSF like its counterparts from other nations. However, such arrangement is never our original plan to begin with and it is also the time when we separate our path; I mean the direction of further TSF development for me and your father."

"I don't understand what you are talking about", Yui replied. "What is the meaning of the difference path chosen by Your Excellency and my father?"

"In the beginning of regular military doctrine for anti-BETA tactics, we started from long-range firepower support and air strike before the ground force move in the war zone and take the decision kill. However, the introduction of Heavy Laser class and Laser class strains had weakened the effectiveness of such tactics and the TSF is forced to take up the role to eliminate those two classes of long-range BETA strains before they become the high level threats during the war of human race against BETA. It is the time when your father, your uncle and me clearly realized that the design of TSF-TYPE-77/F-4J Gekishin or TSF-TYPE-82/F-4J Kai Zuikaku never able to execute the new maneuvers and new tactics against BETA effectively when the TSFs are being used as decoy first in order to lead the BETA into the war zone we wanted them to be when surrounded and bombardment them with superior firepower from all direction; meanwhile the TSFs are turned around and acted as the strike force to eliminate those two long-range BETA strains when they are too busy to intercept the hellfire dropped from their heads! In short, instead of the heavy armed infantry that lacks of speed and mobility, the ranger and rider are more suitable to take up the new roles in such thining operations when its TSF model is introduced by the US Army!"

"You are talking about the F-15C Eagle and the F-16A Fighting Falcon, aren't you?"

"For the option of your father, he chose to take up the command of the so-called Next Generation Actual Combat Experimental Squadron; an ill-equipped TSF combat units of TSF-TYPE-77/F-4J Gekishin to Asia Front in order to gather the require actual combat data to develop the TSF-TYPE-94 Shiranui which is supported by those idiots as well as zealots that believed and supported the idea of pure national development and production of the 3rd Generation TSF without the interfere from foreign countries. On the other hand, I chose to enhance the existing design of TSF-TYPE-89/F-15J Kagerou base on the actual combat data from Asia and Euro Front to the standard of F-15E Strike Eagle, also known as F-15J II Kagerou Second, and eventually, the production of TSF- TYPE-02/F-15SEJ Gekkou and the F2 Guardian and F2B Aggressor, base of the slightly lighter weight and cheaper to product as well as maintenance F-16C Fighting Falcon, in order to replace the position of large number of TSF-TYPE-77/F-4J Gekishin that forced to remain in active service because of the time and resource required to replace all of them with more advance TSF units like TSF-TYPE-94 Shiranui! As you have expected, the idea of mine had been turned down by the Imperial Japan Mainland Defense Force because of those idiots and zealots! However, the worst situation is that in order to get the data they needed for the development of TSF-TYPE-94 Shiranui as soon as possible, they used their powers in the high command so that the Next Generation Actual Combat Experimental Squadron commanded by your father is assigned to the Asia Front with ill-equipment and never being well-prepared as a long run operation since the beginning! In my point of view, I can tell you that someone behind the screen somehow afraid if he is willing and officially supported my plan instead of the ill-prepare development plan of TSF-TYPE-94 Shiranui, his or their proud is going to be insulted, thus they sent him to the forefront and if he never survived from there, it is better in their opinion! On the other hand, I did understand the truth reason for his action after all in order to protect the wellbeing of his wife and daughter from any possible harm from the unseen enemies that always ready to strike at those he care if your father becomes a threat to their interests!"

"I can't believe it…you are lying, aren't you?" Yui replied in shock when both of her hands covered her month in her unbelievable tone. "How can they do something like these when we are facing the extinction of BETA?"

"It is your own freedom to choose to believe and accept or not, since I just like to tell you the truth about the reason for your father as well as my friend for being labeled as a traitor in the view from those idiots and zealots", Colin continued before he dropped a more powerful bombshell to his former student and the daughter of his friend.

**( BGM: Ever Let The Stars Fall Down From Most Wondrous Battle OSTs )**

"However, it is never a good idea to uncover the identities for those idiots or zealots that send your father to his death in the hand of BETA, since they are all too powerful for you to handle alone and you are going to get nothing but endanger the life of yours as well as those you cared if you chose to uncover their identities for revenge. In fact, if you are so edge for revenge, I am pleased to inform you that you have a good target right in front of you at this moment!"

"What are you talking about, Colin", Yui stands up from her seat and replied after being totally caught in surprise. "What is the meaning of your words?"

"In order to make everything short and understandable to you under your current situation, my answer is simple; I cleanly realized that once your father is being assigned to the Asia Front under his situation at that time, he never had a chance to return to the soil of Japan", Colin replied calmly and the infamous mysterious smile once again occurred on his face when the blade of Yui had come out of nowhere and aimed to his throat in her hand. "He is an extremely stubborn person to the point that there is no way to change his mind once he made the decision of his own and I don't have the intention to stop his further action either as long as he is believed in his own justice and doing the right thing! In conclusion, he did never return like he had promised to you as well as your mother!"

"Why don't you doing anything?" Yui shouted to the one in front of her angrily; so anger to the point that she had almost reached her breaking point. "Why don't you do something about it when you have the power to make a difference?!"

"Then what are you suppose me to do at that time if you are in my place, Second Lieutenant Takamura?" Colin challenged in his bitter smile. "I even didn't have a sizable force to command and never able to protect those I hold dear and beyond my own lives from the enemies that hidden within the shadow! What am I supposed to do under such situation; care to enlighten you for your opinion?!

The blade belonged to Yui dissolved in light particles in the thin air when her anger as well as her will to kill is no longer existed when she fell down to her seat; since the truth about the death of her father is too much for her to handle alone. However, Colin had no intention to let her back off and rest….

"Due to the incident last night, I believe that those idiots and zealots hidden within the shadow had finally switched their attention to you, since my interfere to the development of TSF-TYPE-04 Shiranui Second and TSF-TYPE-00 Takemikazuchi had already created enough insulted to the proud of those fashions of pure national production of TSF and able to affected them in negative means for their interest. Furthermore, as the Imperial Japan Mainland Defense Force is willing to accept the input and production of TSF- TYPE-02/F-15SEJ Gekkou, TSF-TYPE-96 Shooting Star, F2 Guardian and F-2B Aggressor as its incoming main host of TSF units instead of the still in development models from those zealot believers of pure national production of TSF, they believe that someone is acting as my representative when able to and have enough interfere to the Imperial Japan Mainland Defense Force under the support of my allies; thus further enhanced my interfere to the said organization through my correction and at the same time, weaken their position from all direction. Although I used to believe that their actions should be more logic and never executed at least in the Avalon Base, I guess I have made a mistake after all!"

"…." Yui is speechless when she heard the replied from her former academy instructor and a friend that had been worked with her passed away father at the same time. In fact, she had no idea what he is talking about for the current situation but somehow she can recall her memories that both of her childhood friends, Kei Shimako and Kaguya Sumeragi, the mistress of House Sumeragi and representative of Sumeragi Concern, had said something similar to her during their preview conversations for her newly status that she never realized herself!

"In order to prevent further incidents to occur, I believe that the best way is to reassign the White Fang Squadron from GalaRay Project. No need to worry, since you are going to have all the data from GalaRay Project ahead that is able to ultimately result as the development and production of the next generation of TSFs for the Imperial Japan Mainland Defense Force and the Imperial Royal Guard…."

However, before Colin can finish his statement as his believe for the best solution for Yui's current situation, he is intercepted by her when Yui put both of her hands on the workstation in front of him.

"Colin, how damn you kick us out from the GalaRay Project after what we have done for?!" Yui replied so angrily to the point that she is actually shouting at the said Commodore and her voice can be heard from outside the office; an action that she never expect she is going to act under her normal condition. "Is it because we are just plaything of you like the rumor had mentioned? Is it just because we are never as powerful as yours when compare to you so that you can treat us like useless tools and throw away us when we are no longer needed?! Answer me, Colin Z Bertram?!"

"I have no such intention", Colin replied when hardened his face and his right fist that had been placed on the workstation in front of Yui and he had no intention to calm her down first. "First of all, Second Lieutenant Takamura, I don't consider such arrangement is to throw your squadron out from the GalaRay Project as you have mentioned. It is because the ultimate objective for the said project is to ensure revolution advanced technologies, new tactic and strategies against the alien invade can be shared around the world in equal terms so that the human race is going to have a better chance of survival over the incoming extinction of BETA. In short, the White Fang is going to accomplish such objectives ahead from the others and I don't believe even her highness, Supreme Shogun Koubuin Yuuhi, is going to have any problem with that as long as such result is available. I believe that you understand the meaning of mine so I am not going to get myself too deep for the actual relation between the White Fang and House Koubuin. Furthermore, we both clearly realized that the only reason for those zealots to further speed up their operation, even to the point of nothing to lose, in the Avalon Base is because of the rumor in the air. After the assassins are being completely wipe out during the incident occurred at last night, they can realize that someone is actually supporting you during the assassination and even those idiots can realize that the rest of White Fang is behind and supporting you during the process! If such situation continues to develop, you are not only endangering yourself but those around you as well and I have no intention for such mistakes to occur again after the death of your father!"

"Do you really believe that reassigned us from the GalaRay Project is going to be the best solution to us under the current situation?" Yui countered when tears fell down from her eyes and dropped on the workstation in front of the Steel Messiah that had hardened his resolve no matter what is going to happen. "How can you just forced your believe to all of us even it is never something we wanted; I thought that even our strength is never something that able to compare to yours, at least we can fight besides you in order to accomplish our common objective! How can you do this to all of us?!"

"Same here, Second Lieutenant Takamura", Colin countered. "How can you speak on half of your companions when you are never the same individual and existence as them? How do you know about their feeling and how are they actually wished for after the said incident?"

Yui is being caught off her guard from the response of Colin and remained in silence, since the fact showed that she had no right to speak on behalf of her companions about the decision from Colin. However, before she fell down on her seat powerlessly and forced to accept the seemed-to-be most logical solution from the Warlock, miracle did occur when her companions stormed into the office together angrily like when aura of the storm of Sakura is surrounding all of them!

**( BGM: You Are My King Part I from Fate/Zero OST 2 )**

"Of course Yui…Second Lieutenant Takamura can speak on our behalf against your decision, Your Excellency", Kazusa put her hand on the shoulder of Yui in order to show her support and replied in her voice of strong resolve as a samurai from the Japan Empire. "You are saying that such believe of yours is the best solution for our current situation but we have to remind you, we never agreed that such solution is the best course of action for us in the first place!"

"Second Lieutenant Yamashiro…" Yui replied weakly after she found that she is supported by Kazusa and followed by Shimako.

"I believe that you have actually made a very serious mistake in here, your Excellency", the always calmed and composed Nadesico like Shimako rarely spoke to Colin in her serious voice. "For the intention of yours, you are not only forcing your own believe to Second Lieutenant Takamura alone but to all of us because the title of the War-Himes of White Fang is not and never limited to Second Lieutenant Takamura alone but to all of us as well!"

Followed by the words of her, Shimako held out her right arm in front of Yui and said: "As the member of Imperial Royal Guard, we fight for the honor of the emperor and served as the blade and the shield to the soil of Japan Empire!"

"Under the leadership of Supreme Shogun Koubuin, we served as the blade and the shield of the people of Japan Empire on behalf of the Five Grand Noble Houses that assisted the ruling of the emperor!" Kazusa followed and put her hand on top of Shimako.

"To ensure the well-being of the empire and its people future!" Aki followed when put her hand on top of Kazusa.

"To safeguard the empire and its people's safety from any possible threats, even at the darkest hours!" Izumi followed when put her hand on top of Aki.

"To ensure the empire soil can be blessed by the shining light from the rising sun from the eastern region!" Olivia followed when put her hand on top of Izumi.

"No matter what the hardship we are going to encounter during the unknown future", Yuzuriha followed when put her hand on top of Olivia.

"We stand together and aimed to protect those we hold dear and promise to protect", being supported and encouraged by of her companions that are standing behind her, Yui strengthened her voice and followed when put her hand on top of Yuzuriha.

"All to the Oath to the emblem of White Fang!"

At the time Yui and her companions replied in union for their oath together as members of White Fang Squadron, Colin admitted that he did make a mistake that he had underestimated the situation; since the specialty of its members as well as its background since the Battle of Kyoto made the White Fang an irregular TSF unit among the Imperial Royal Guard and its members are far more unite than most of its counterparts currently existed. In fact, one of the reasons for the White Fang is feared from others because similar to the Valkyries and the Ice Witch of Northern Terra, the rest of its members are going to after those foolish enough to insult one of their own in full force together! Colin somehow had a bad feeling that he is going to be the one that being after during the current situation!

"My Poor Yui, your face is in a mess", Shimako immediately spoke to her friend when moving Yui to the aide workstation with Kazusa. "But don't worry because I am going to fix it!"

"Elder brother, you are the worst!" Olivia narrowed her eyes and spoke to Colin.

"It is the worst thing for a man to make a girl cry no matter what is the reason behind it!" Aki supported.

"It is unforgivable and should be faced the punishment from heaven!" Izumi spoke to Colin followed by the statement from Aki.

"Not to mention we are tired of you to act as a fake saint", Yuzuriha spoke to Colin when revealed her infamous smile of the Sword-Hime of House Nekoi. "In fact, don't you realize that you are actually harming us for our self-confidence as a woman when you showed no interest to all of us evens we are actually inviting you? It is because unlike the gentle Silver Savior, the reckless Steel Messiah is well-known for his action of conquering its opponents in full force; no matter his opponents is BETA, hostile organizations that stand on his way or something more personal!"

"It seemed that you still haven't learned your lesson after all", Colin shook his head and replied. "Not to mention that no matter how I looking at you, you are still teenage girl instead of adult woman!"

At the same time, Colin thought to himself; "It is strange but I do have a feeling that they become more difficult to handle since the mission related to Ruri. Is it because they often visited mother and Ruri after both of them are relocated to Avalon Base? I wonder is it because I have introduced the wrong person to them?"

In fact, Colin's mother had gotten herself a "Part Time" job in the Avalon Base while Ruri is currently studying in the training facilities as a Command Post operator / communication officer besides regular education with other children close to her age when their parents are working in the Avalon Base, either as military or civilian supportive personnel.

"It is quite an insult to all of us", finally Yui finished her cleanup under the assistance of her companions and Colin realized that she is able to calm down and returned to her normal self. "I am here to ask you the preview question once again on behalf of myself as well as my companions of White Fang, Colin Z Bertram. What are we actually to you?!"

"All of you are my companions in order to accomplish the mutual ultimate objective", Colin admitted his defeated and replied. "However, it is because I cannot afford to lose the present of yours during the incoming future that forced me to reassign all of you from GalaRay Project under the current situation; since nothing is going to be more meaningless for the career of an eishi when losing his or her life during the internal conflicts of human race instead of in the frontier of Human-BETA War!"

"Do you really believe that those zealots are going to leave me alone and I can make peace with them after I have realized the truth behind my father's death as well as like the rumor had mentioned I have sent the night with you", Yui countered. "In reality no matter what are we going to do, those zealots already seemed me and my companions standing at your side; since they have the assassins after me anyway!"

"Furthermore, Yui, it is going to be a problem for our mission if we are being kicked out from the GalaRay Project!" Kazusa spoke to her squadron commander beside her.

"Like I have mentioned before, as long as you have the data from the GalaRay Project, the mission objectives of your assignment here is accomplished", Colin countered. "I don't believe that it is actually a problem if you can accomplish the mission of yours ahead of others!"

"It seemed that Your Excellency still has no idea for our purpose in here besides enroll the GalaRay Project like the other TSF combat units on behalf of their nations", Shimako spoke to Yui next to her. "It is going to be difficult for us to explain the reason for the White Fang to be reassigned from the GalaRay Project to her highness!"

"Second Lieutenant Noto, I believe the time has come and once our decision is made, there will be no turning back", Yuzuriha spoke to Izumi seriously. "You can quit when the chance is still available."

"We have come to this point so far and you are asking me to quit?!", Izumi looked at Yuzuriha angrily when she recalled the memory of her dream that seeing a growth Yui had hardening her resolve to follow her family's legacy of TSF development and improve Japan's chance of survival and later dispatched to over sea at Yukon Base as the Imperial Japanese attendant of the so-called XFJ Plan alone when those she once cared are no longer existed. "I can give you a clear answer right now, the Sword-Hime of House Nekoi. I am in and there is no way for me to quit now!"

"I see…so everyone had made up their mind", Yuzuriha spoke to Yui. "Then I guess it is time to do it; although it is sooner than I ever expected since I know about the truth mission that we are being entrusted by her highness!"

"Nevertheless, we turned down the offer from the Warlock in the past in order to serve our loyalty to the Imperial Royal Guard", Shimako replied. "However, the fact is our path is actually crossed to each other again much sooner and never the means that we are ever expected!"

"Mission being entrusted by the current Supreme Shogun Koubuin Yuuhi on behalf of the emperor", Colin thought to himself when he somehow had a bad feeling for the incoming action of Yui and her companions!

After taking a deep breath, Yui stands in front of her companions when others stand behind her and followed by her action, the members of White Fang lowered their heads and kneed down on the ground together in front of the legendary Steel Messiah one after another!

"Yui and all of you, don't you realize the meaning of your currently action! Stand up immediately!" Colin stands up from his seat and walks to the position in front of the leader of the so-called War-Himes of White Fang when his voice is like a thunder from the sky. In fact, there are supposed four types of situations that are going to be reasonable explanation for the action from Yui and her companions:

Condition One: To show their respect to the Emperor of the Japan Empire because of their status as member of Imperial Royal Guard.

Condition Two: To show their respect to the Master or Mistress of the Five Grand Nobles Houses under the Emperor for his leadership and ruling to the Japan Empire because of their status as member of Imperial Royal Guard included the current mistress of House Koubuin, the Supreme Shogun Koubuin Yuuhi.

Condition Three: ( Newly Additional Condition ) To show their respect to Odin the Silver Savior as an eishi because of his selfless actions to preserve the wellbeing of the Japan Empire and its people future from the extinction of BETA. Furthermore, it is because of his relationship with Supreme Shogun Koubuin Yuuhi and her other self because of their status as member of Imperial Royal Guard.

Condition Four: Colin never wanted to consider such possibilities no matter in what situation….

"You are supposed to knee and lowered your head to the Emperor, the Supreme Shogun and the heads of Five Grand Nobles Houses but no one else unless someone that you are willing to entrust the lives of yours to his or her hand, where is the proud of all of you being the Imperial Royal Guard have gone to?!"

**( BGM: You Are My King Part II from Fate/Zero OST 2 )**

"Your Excellency, as the squadron commander of Imperial Royal Guard Special External Operation Squadron White Fang served directly under the will of her highness, Supreme Shogun Koubuin Yuuhi, on behalf of the Emperor of Japan Empire, Operative Second Lieutenant Takamura Yui in front of you at this moment with the rest of my companions are served as the hidden ambassadors to the Steel Messiah to deliver the will from her highness when we are being entrusted with such mission!" Yui replied to Colin in his serious tone when her companions remained completely in silence.

"Then care to enlighten me, what is Supreme Shogun Koubuin want to do with me, since she already has the Silver Savior on her side", Colin challenged when he clearly realized that what is the actually meaning for any military personnel to carry the responsibilities of Operative Rank in the shoulder; since himself and his companions during the war have more than enough examples. "The all mighty Silver Savior should be enough to handle the entire incoming and possible situations occur to the empire so what is the reason for the White Fang to be assigned to Avalon Base besides the enrollment of GalaRay Project?"

"The shining golden sun dominate the day when the cold silver moon dominate the night; light and darkness coexistence at the same time when sometime the path of light is never enough to resolve all the situation; it is the time when irregular situation had to be resolved with irregular means, even the means are to make a contact with a greater evil", Yui replied. "We are here to deliver a message to the Steel Messiah on behalf on her highness for an offer of alliance; as long as the strength of yours is willing to preserve the wellbeing of the empire soil and our people future and prevent both of them from the harm of BETA and other possible threats, the White Fang is willing to serve as the blade of your will during the path you walked upon and we are all to your command when you see fit as long as you are willing to accept the terms of the alliance!"

Colin is actually freeze after he heard the declaration from Yui when her companions, included his younger sister, showed no reaction at all when the fact showed that they have accepted such assignment by their own will! In fact, he actually can see the image of Yuuhi from her back when he heard the declaration from Yui.

"Do you really have the actual idea of what yourself have gotten into", Colin replied angrily. "What is the action from all of you when the interest of mine and the empire crossed their path and result as conflict to each other?"

"Solution is always available to all of us to ensure our actions never damage the interest of yours as well as the empire by our own hands at the same time when the time comes", Yui replied in her calm and composed voice. "We are all here to wait for your decision to the offer from our highness, Your Excellency!"

Colin shook his head after Yui end her statement, he used to believe that he is the biggest fool in the world because the path he chose to walk upon in this loop. However, he found that the Silver Savior is actually another fool that chose to walk upon his path in a hard way instead of leaving everything behind and restarted his loop with the parallel existence of those he holds dear in a peaceful world without the existence of BETA. In fact, he found that Yuuhi is actually another fool that had prepared to sacrifice her own wellbeing as well as others who are willing to follow and walk upon her path as the price to exchange the wellbeing of the empire and its people's future if it is the only means to accomplish such objective!

"Even means the opponent for you to make a contract is never the knight in shining armor but instead, the devil from the deepest and darkness abyss", Colin thought to himself as he had to admitted that he had actually underestimated the current Supreme Shogun that is quite brave for someone her young age to take up her responsibilities for the Japan Empire and its people, although the memories from her last loop did strengthen her resolve to become a better person for such being entrusted for such title and once the joint project of Food Processing Plant from the Imperial Government and Clyne Foundation is worked, every government is going to duplicate such project for themselves. In fact, Colin believes that Yuuhi is pretty cunning when she had the intention to hit two birds with a single stone; to increase the food productivity for the empire needed and at the same time, improving Japan's relation with the other countries around the world when the reality showed that there are a few people out there rather put the resources for better use in their point of view!

Colin is somehow being caught off guard by the offer from Yuuhi when she had put everything into the equation, for those he had connection in the past, in the present and even from the unseen future, together at the same place in order to prevent him and his strength to become the enemy of the empire! It is because unlike the Silver Savior, he doesn't have a strong connection to the empire and has the responsibilities for its wellbeing in the first place!

"Do you have any idea for the present of Kamui in the Avalon Base beside the enrollment of GalaRay Project on behalf of the Imperial Royal Guard?"

"We have no idea, since only the eishis being entrusted such responsibilities know what they have to do when the time comes!" Yui replied again.

"Even means aimed the blade of yours to each other throats as the companion of Imperial royal Guard before the final decision is come from the Supreme Shogun on behalf of the Emperor?"

"It is correct!" Yui replied in her voice of strong resolve. "It is actually what we are going to do as long as you are willing to uphold the promise of yours!"

"Takamura Yui, I used to believe that you are at least wiser than the stubborn father of yours but the fact show that it is a mistake after all", Colin replied when the aura around him changed to the storm made of fire and steel. "You are even a bigger fool when compare to your father; do you believe that it is actual what he want for you to throw yourself in the situation that you supposed not to as well as for the companions of yours to walked upon the same path?!"

"It is too late for us to leave our mission behind and regard for our decision", Yui opened her eyes when raised her head to face the Warlock in front of her when her action is followed by the War-Himes of White Fang. "It is the path that we have chosen and walk upon by our own will and all of us had no intention to fall back no matter what had happened!"

"I understand, then I believe that it is the time for you to realize what you are really making the contract with", followed by his statement, the environment in the office change to elsewhere started from the position where Colin is standing and after the brighten light that strong enough to shut down the sight of Yui and her companions, they found that all of them are being relocated elsewhere instead of in the office they are supposed to be after all of them is able to regain their sight…

**( BGM: Unlimited Blade Works: Infinite Creation of Swords from Fate/Stay Night OST )**

"A reality marble…..but that is supposed to be impossible…." Olivia spoke to her companions after she found that she is located at a plain of nothing but countless of swords and other melee weapons like blades or lances located at the ground like the grave stones under the crimson sky with her companions.

"A reality marble, creating the projection for the use's mind, a grand forbidden magic that violates the reality…" Even Yuzuriha is speechless when she touched the sword located next to her carefully. "I heard my grandmother ( the current hidden but actual mistress of House Nekoi ) told me once about such situation but I used to believe that it is more likely to be a fairy tale instead of…Yui, look out! What are you going to do to her, Colin Z Bertram?!"

However, before the Sword-Hime of House Nekoi can finish her words, she found that a sword made of dark metal is materialized from the thin air and appeared in the right hand of Colin when he aimed to the right shoulder of Yui from above in front of her but stopped above her shoulder before the rest of War-Himes of White Fang can react.

"Is it the royalty for you to the duties of Imperial Royal Guard and for the mission entrusted by the Supreme Shogun on behalf of the emperor that guided you to take no action of defense when the fact showed that I am going to cut your arm apart and separated it from your body forever or is it your faith to trust me that I am never going to harm you no matter under what situation", Colin asked his former student as well as the daughter of his former friend that currently kneed in front of him when both of his eyes are narrowed.

In fact, Yui had no idea how to answer such question from the feared devil that the Supreme Shogun had the intention to ally with like the legendary Silver Savior; when it is likely to be her duties and responsibilities to force her without any action to defend herself, somehow a part of her is willing to entrust her fate to the person in front of her!

"However, it don't matter to me anymore", Colin spoke to Yui and her companions behind her when he stepped back from his former position and the sword made of dark metal disappeared within the thin air like it never existed in the first place. "Welcome to my world, the world of emptiness but the existence of unlimited of swords!"

"I accepted the alliance offer by the Supreme Shogun Koubuin Yuuhi on behalf of the Emperor for the wellbeing of the Japan Empire and its people as long as those I hold dear and promise to protect and value beyond my own life never harmed by the Empire in any possible means", Colin made his declaration when his clothes changed from the uniform of United Nation Force to the one that he wore back to the time of introducing his character as Warlock instead of the technical lieutenant they used to know to the members of Shikon; the Imperial Japan Mainland Defense Force 5121 Tactical Surface Fighter Squadron. "In exchange for such contract to become effectively as the time we speak, I accept the blades of yours to enforce my will when I walk upon the path I have chosen until both of us are able to fulfill the labors of the said contact when it ( the said contract ) is no long need to be existed!"

"Your Excellency, you have our oath on behalf of her highness and the emperor that we, the blades of White Fang from the Japan Empire Imperial Royal Guard, are being placed at your command as you seems fit as long as you are willing to follow and executed the said contact for the wellbeing of the empire and our people!" Yui replied when she finished her statement on behalf of her companions and Supreme Shogun Koubuin Yuuhi.

Meanwhile, Yuzuriha suddenly felt that a totally difference aura appeared in the reality marble of the mysterious Warlock; it is an aura of ice storm from the Northern Terra when a group of twelve people advancing to the position of them from Colin's back. All of them worn the white and purple uniform that looked like the Imperial Royal Guard wore by the squadron members of White Fang but had a more western design instead of their eastern counterpart. All of them had the same trademark; the white and silver hair and the aura of cold temperature is releasing from all of them before they stopped behind the Warlock and kneed down on the ground one by one and the symbol of their squadron can be seemed at their shoulder….

"United Nation Force Project Alternative IV Idar Squadron", Shimako spoke to her companions in her low voice. "Its members is also known as the coordinators of GalaRay Project in the surface but actually served as the Counter Intelligence Service Unit under the shadow of Commodore Bertram as well as an unofficial existence squadron in the VF-A01 Special Task Force."

"Even being addressed as Warlock's dolls and his playthings in the rumor, they are actually somehow feared by others when rumors said that each of them is capable to employ some kinds of supernatural power that caused them being addressed as witches in the realty", Izumi continued. "Better known as Ice Witch or Witch from the Northern Terra in the Avalon Base!"

"Your highness, the Witch of Northern Terra are here to answer your summon", as the lead witch of her sister in Idar Squadron, Crysta lowered her head when she spoke to Colin when Inia Sestina, known as Idar 2, is kneeing next to her ahead from her other sisters.

"I am tired of waiting for the accomplishment of the cleaning operations that currently implemented in the Avalon Base and I am afraid I have to borrow the strength of yours to further speed up the said operation, since defense tactics is never something I am good at!" Colin spoke to Crysta and her sisters when he turned around to face them personally.

"Your will is the path for ours to walk upon and follow till the end of time!" Crysta replied on behalf of her sister in Idar Squadron also known as Witch from the Northern Terra.

"Good to hear that from yours, I guess it is the time for all of us to return to the reality!"

After his statement, Yui found that the entire plain is covered by brighten light again and when the light is gone, she found that she is standing in front of the workstation of the even more mysterious Warlock with supernatural power that beyond her imagination when her companions of White Fang Squadron is standing in line at the side of the aide workstation. Meanwhile, standing next to her is no one but Operative Ensign Crysta Barchenowa and her sisters from Idar Squadron is standing in front of the unusual giant western chessboard in their regular uniform of United Nation Force!

"I have to make something clear in advance", it is actually a surprise for Yui and Colin that Crysta is the one to open the conversation when she turned to the direction of Yui and held out her right hand. "We never trust you but as long as his excellency is willing to put his faith to you and your companions, we are going to try and work with you in order to ensure the ultimate accomplish of his objectives!"

Being entrusted by her companions for the responsibilities as the leader of the War-Himes of White Fang, Yui strengthened herself and shake hand with the lead Witch of Northern Terra. "As long as his Excellency is willing to upkeep his promise to the Japan Empire and our people, we are his blades to enforce his will when he sees fit!"

Colin looked at the War-Himes of Fire and the Witch of Northern Terra when they are shaking their hand to each other, he shook his head again and somehow had a strange feeling that it is a mistake for him to accept the offer of alliance from Yuuhi. In fact, he did have a feeling that it is a trap set up by the current Supreme Shogun when he had no chance but to step in!

However, the fact is fate never allow the time for Warlock to reconsider or regard his decision after all. It is because an incident occurred shortly after had forced him to introduce himself to all the people in the Avalon Base not by his speech but through his reckless and extremely violence actions as the feared Dark Aggressor!

In order to enhance the overall defense capability of Avalon Base after the counter invasion exercise a few days ago carried out by European Union Force Special TSF Operation Flight "Knight of Terra" as the aggressor unit under the invitation from Commodore Bertram before its official enrollment to GalaRay Project, all the TSF units enrolled the GalaRay Project on behalf their nations had been reorganized as the newly commissioned GalaRay Project Special Task Force when its responsibilities is being entrusted and fallen to the shoulder of Commodore Shirogane Takeru, the legendary Odin the Silver Savior and the mission commander of VF-A01 Special Task Force. Under his command, the newly formed GalaRay Project Special Task Force Command consist of the original members of their Command Post plus extra manpower from the United Nation Force. As the actual force that is aimed to accomplish the ultimate and truth objective of GalaRay Project ( the Shining Blade to open the path for salvation of mankind during the darkness hours in the words of Warlock ), its current assignment besides the said project is to serve as extra defense force of the Special Administrative Zone of the United Nation Force, thus being assigned the patrol and counter offense mission. In fact, compare to the simulation training when force to engage the hopeless overwhelming number of BETA forces during the battle in the open area or the close quarter hive invasion or extremely elite TSF opponents as well as facing the VF-A01 Special Task Force that acted as the aggressor unit during the actual combat exercise, the newly assignments to the eishis that enrolled the GalaRay Project are nothing more than their time for relaxation for their call of duties!

Secondary to Commodore Shirogane Takeru, the GalaRay Project Special Task Force is currently commanded by Colonel Bridges ( Freedom Fighter of the Asia Front ) of US Army Special Task Force Overflag, Colonel Sergei Smirnov ( Wild Bear of Russia ) of Union of Soviet Socialist Republics Armed Force Special Task Force Red October, Colonel Kamui Shirō ( Executor of God ) of Japan Empire Imperial Royal Guard 77th Tactical Armor Wing Kamui, Colonel Andrew "Andy" Waltfeld ( Desert Tiger ) of Terminal Armed Force and Major Jinguuji Marimo ( A-00 Gamma the Mad / War Dog, the War Maiden of Steel ) of United Nation Force A-00 Special Strategies and Tactical Command and Execution Flight served as the deputy command under the Silver Savior and share the same and equal authority for the new formed Special Task Force. Meanwhile, although Commodore Bertram is being appointed as the chief of staff of the said special task force but its responsibilities are actually fallen to the shoulder of selected individuals that being appointed as the members of the join staff conference consisted of First Lieutenant Natasha Fairs ( Infinitiy-0 but better known as the Silver Gospel among the eishis ), First Lieutenant Rick Sven (Infinity-1), First Lieutenant Alfred Walken ( Hunter-1 ) from of US Army Special Task Force Overflag, First Lieutenant Jerzy Sandek and Major Fikatsia Latrova of Union of Soviet Socialist Republics Armed Force Special Task Force Red October, First Lieutenant Eterna Flail ( Excalibur 1 ) of European Union Force 2512 Tactical Armor Squadron Excalibur ( Sword of Promised Victory ), First Lieutenant Ibrahim Doğulu of United Nation Force Argos Test Flight, Operative First Lieutenant Chifuyu Orimura of United Nation Force Experimental Flight Infinite Stratos, Operative Major Tadataka Zengyo of Imperial Japan Mainland Defense Force 5121 Tactical Surface Fighter Squadron Shikon, Operative Major Iwaya Eiji of Imperial Japan Mainland Defense Force Zero Tactical Armor Squadron etc.; but last but least, the newly assigned First Lieutenant Shimako Aoki, currently promoted to the position of orange coat Eishi, as the advisor of Japan Empire Imperial Royal Guard White Fang Squadron under the direct order of Koubuin Yuuhi, the Supreme Shogun of Japan Empire and the mistress of House Koubuin among the Five Grand Noble Houses, on behalf of the Emperor after he agreed the terms of alliance just a few days ago. Furthermore, most of the time he never presented for the said conference but instead assigned Operative Ensign Crysta Barchenowa to be act as his representative on his behalf. Furthermore, it is never irregular situation for cadets still in training is being assigned to the workstations in the command center when Acting Ensign Ruri Hoshiro, currently worked as the Command Post Operator of Imperial Royal Guard White Fang, and Operative Second Lieutenant Yashiro Kasumi ( A-00 Delta II the Fairy of ice Crystal or Snow Fairy ) had already broken the record of the youngest age of volunteer enrolled the GalaRay Project since the enrollment of Acting Second Lieutenant Phoebe Theodorakis of Argos Test Flight.

In fact, Colin used to wonder what kind of "Part Time Job" his mother had signed herself into after she and Ruri decided to relocate to Avalon Base even Ruri is no longer considered to be threated after whatever remains of the Project Alternative III is completed removed from their existence. He is in fact, totally being caught in surprised, that she is being assigned as the caretaker and adviser to the White Fang under the arrangement of Yuuhi. He wonders what kind of situation is going to occur as the ultimate result!

Flash Back of Shimako Aoki during her summoned by Koubuin Yuuhi:

"It had been a while for us to see each other face-to-face and please raise your head, there is no need for you to knee in front of me under our current situation", Yuuhi spoke to her aunt in the White Coat Eishi uniform of Imperial Royal Guard. "It is because we are family and there is no one else in here."

"Your highness, started from the day I have chosen to carry the surname of Aoki and cut the relationship of mine to House Koubuin, I am no longer your aunt but your loyal servant to serve the empire and its people for your duties on behalf of the emperor", the Empress Fox of Nine Tails to the Japan Empire replied when lowered her head. "It is the decision that I am never going to feel regret for my life!"

"I have to say…you are stubborn and non-sense", Yuuhi replied in her voice of anger that even had shaken the mind of Shimako. "No matter what had happened in the past, you are still my aunt and one of the family members of mine that I am holding most dear like Meiya, since it is actually someone we know to teach me that no matter how the time change something still remain the same! Please raise and have a seat, since I have something important to request your service to the empire and its people and don't force me to use my authority of my status to order you to do so!"

Shimako raised and sitting ( actually kneeing ) opposite to Yuuhi inside her bedroom. In fact, it is to her surprised that the current Supreme Shogun to summon her from the Avalon Base and under the escort of 19th Independence Guard Flight during her way to the newly commissioned Supreme Shogun Castle that also served as the General Headquarter of Imperial Royal Guard.

"Aunt Shimako, I would like you to reactivate your status as the member of Imperial Royal Guard as we speak, since Operative Second Lieutenant Takamura Yui informed me that she is forced to reveal the truth mission of White Fang sooner than I ever expected when Warlock had agreed the terms of our alliance to safeguard the empire and our people future", Yuuhi explained in tone for her character as the Supreme Shogun of the Japan Empire. "I believe that you have heard the…quite non-sense rumor in the Avalon Base where someone within the shadow decided to make their move and in order to prevent something happened and endanger to Operative Second Lieutenant Takamura Yui, Warlock originally planned to reassign the White Fang from the GalaRay Project when ensured it can accomplish its surface objective until Operative Second Lieutenant Takamura Yui revealed the truth mission of White Fang to him."

"So he just do it again", Shimako replied when hardened her face. "He believes that his solution is the best and most logical at all so he never considered the feeling of others and just forced such decision upon them!"

"I believe it is the case and I have to say he even used the most extremely means to force Operative Second Lieutenant Takamura Yui to accept his solution", Yuuhi replied. "However, the past is the past and as long as she had chosen her path with her companions in order to serve their finest to the empire and its people, I believe that it is our responsibilities for given them the best support we can and I want you to assist them for the best you can; especially for those unseen dangerous hidden within the shadow!"

"I understand clearly and I am going to accept the mission from yours out only as a member of Imperial Royal Guard but a mother to my children!" Shimako replied to Yuuhi in her voice of strong resolve. "However, I still feel quite disappointed that Warlock is willing to treat a nice girl like Operative Second Lieutenant Takamura Yui in such a hard way; although I can realize that it is from his good intention to protect her from those hidden conflicts that she supposed no to be touched and know about them if she still want to walk upon the path of a regular member of Imperial Royal Guard! In my opinion, I have no problem to welcome her in open arm as a new member of my family if it is for the wellbeing of my son!"

"Aunt Shimako, isn't that you are going too far for the intention to have the grandchildren of yours?" Yuuhi sweat drop and lower her voice when spoke to her aunt. "In fact, there is one thing I am going to ask you honestly not as the Supreme Shogun of Japan Empire but a family. If a day you are going to choose for your responsibilities for the empire and its people against the wellbeing of someone, what is your ultimate decision?"

"My answer would be pretty obvious, Your Excellency", the Empress Fox of Nine Tails to the Japan Empire replied when narrowed her eyes. "Without the existence and interfere of someone in the past it is impossible for me to existence at this moment as well as my two cute daughters in the first place!"

End of Flash Back of Shimako Aoki

Back to the current timeline inside the Command Centre of GalaRay Project Special Task Force that is coexisted with the United Nation Force Avalon Base Command Centre, Commodore Shirogane Takeru is currently overseeing the operation on behalf of Brigadier General Paul Radhabinod when a lot number of operators for difference duties are working in their stations when the three dimension tactical projector located in front of him and the view screens in the thin air showing the most update situation of the Avalon Base as well as location of its defense TSF units; some of them had been completed their assignment and are returning to base when others had been ordered to launch to take over the duties of their companions.

"Garuda 1 reported that Garuda ( Flying Tiger ) Test Flight ( composed of F-18E Super Hornet and on behalf of Consolidation of South-East Asian Nation Armed Force ) had completed its patrol duty at DS 013 and currently returning to base, Over!"

"Acknowledge, this is GalaRay Command to Garuda 1, welcome back to the Avalon Base!"

"The is GalaRay Command to Bao-Feng ( Storm ) Test Flight, you have been assigned to the patrol route of PR 023 and ready to launch as soon as possible!"

"Bao-Feng 1 to GalaRay Command", Cui Yifei, flight commander and newly promoted Second Lieutenant from Unified Front of China replied in her J-10X ( enhanced variant for speed, mobility and melee combat abilities over regular J-10; 3rd Generation main host TSF of Unified Front of China ), replied. "Bao-Feng Test Flight is ready to launch any time!"

"Schwarzer Hase 1 to GalaRay Command, mission objective accomplished at DS 033", Operative Second Lieutenant Laura Bodewig, squadron commander of Federal Republic of Germany Army's Special TSF Operation Squadron "Schwarzer" Hase (German for "Black Rabbit"), reported to the Command Center inside her EF-2000 Typhoon. "Schwarzer Hase Squadron is now returning to base, over!"

"Acknowledge, we will inform the Infinite Stratos Experimental Flight to launch in order to take over the assignment of yours!"

"Shikon 1 to GalaRay Command", Operative Second Lieutenant Kariya, Imperial Japan Mainland Defense Force 5121 Tactical Surface Fighter Squadron Shikon, also reported to the GalaRay Command inside his TSF-TYPE-96 LPM Shooting Star Limited Production Model. "Sector clear and nothing irregular happened, we are also returning to base!"

"Acknowledge and welcome back, Shikon 1", Operative Second Lieutenant Tashiro Kaori replied to the field commander of Shikon in her station. "We see all of you later!"

As one of the TSF units from the newly established GalaRay Project Special Task Force, a patrol element consists of two units of EF-2000 Typhoon is currently executing its assignment before it can return to base. However, something unusual is looming-to-horizon when the sector assigned to the said element suddenly covered by extremely powerful storm of Electronic Counter Measures created by artifact means without any warning ahead and as a result…

"Your Excellency, unusual means of Electronic Counter Measures had been occurred at Defense Sector 131 and we have lost our contact with the patrol element inside the said defense sector", as the Command Post officer of European Union Force 2512 Tactical Armor Squadron "Excalibur" ( Sword of Promised Victory ), Second Lieutenant La Mira Luna; call sign Excalibur Temple, reported to Takeru immediately when she is actually turning around from her station in order to face the commander of Project GalaRay Special Task Force personally when the fact clearly showed that she is worrying about the fate of her companions and friends at the same time that had lost contact with the Avalon Base.

**( Background Music: Tenka Fubu from Oda Nobuna No Yabo OST )**

"First Lieutenant Suzumiya, activated the ECCM ( Electronic Counter Counter-Measures ) of the Avalon Base to remove the currently exciting hostile ECM situation at DS 131. Excalibur Temple informs to Excalibur 1 that the Excalibur Squadron is being called off from its current assignment in order to investigate the unusual situation at the said defense sector. Second Lieutenant Haw, please inform the M1S Astray Striker Flight from Terminal Armed Force's Stargazer Experimental Squadron to launch as well in order to support the Excalibur if the situation is required. Sumika, inform the VF-A01 Special Task Force 09 Pandaras Squadron to launch as well!"

"Acknowledge", Miriallia replied from her station. "M1S Astray Striker Flight is really to launch as we speak!"

"Excalibur 1 to GalaRay Command, the Excalibur Squadron had received the order clearly and is currently heading to DS 131!" First Lieutenant Eterna Flail replied through the communication link when gathering her squadron at the same time.

"Pandara 1 to GalaRay Command, 09 Pandaras Squadron is ready to launch as we speak", Operative First Lieutenant Kazuha Aoi reported to Sumika through the communication link. "Just give us the permission to go!"

As the multiple tasks of emergency arrangement is implemented as his speak, Takeru turned around and spoke to the person standing behind him. "Is it okay for you when our arrangement seemed fit so far to handle our current situation…."

He only found that the one supposed to be there is no long existed….

In the hallway outside the command center, a phantom like entity had been moving like a flash when no one can identify the said person's identity.

"Such feeling…it can't be truth….it is the same feeling just like that time before….so long ago…."

Back to the situation of the patrol element from the Excalibur…..

"It is bad, Saika", Second Lieutenant Maria Owens call sign Excalibur 8 spoke to her companion in her worry tone. "We just lose the contact with the Avalon Base and now we are being outnumber…."

"Calm down, Maria, just remember what the Knight of Tempest and the Knight of Terra can do with its EF-2000 Typhoon when we are using the actually same TSF units as them", Saika encouraged her companion and friend. "Our opponents are nothing more than twelve units unmanned F-4E Phantom and the SD-11 Self Destruction Device is their own means of melee combat when our speed and mobility can clearly outrun them! Just fighting what we supposed to and we can get out from here, we are going to be fine once we left the ECM affective sector!"

Maria calmed herself down after she had heard the encouragement from Saika and recalled the memory of her first mission after graduated from the academy and assigned to Excalibur even before the enrollment of Saika; it is when the time the Excalibur Squadron found itself forced to engage the overwhelming number of BETA. At the time the Excalibar Squadron is going to face its ultimate fate, the arrival of Knight of Terra had displayed its eishis superior skills that able to perform their EF-2000 Typhoon units in 150% combat capabilities and resulted as the total destruction of the said BETA offense! Not to mention the tale of the Knight of Tempest that fighting besides the legendary Warlock during the final hour of Operation Tempest at 1995 A.D.

By fighting besides her companion together, Maria is finally able to take out the last hostile F-4E Phantom without being damaged from its SD-11.

"Night Eagle 12 to Night Eagle 1, all the dummy had been taken out and no damage to the target!"

"Night Eagle 1 to Night Eagle 5 and Night Eagle 9, plan 1 is failed and move to plan 2!"

"Saika, incoming hostile TSF units; multiple number of F-16C Fighting Falcon! Saika, can you read me…." Maria intended to contact her companion but only realized that her companion can only replied her through the lighting signal from her TSF; since something wrong had been happened to the communication system of Saika's EF-2000.

Meanwhile, Saika found that something happened to her TSF's communication device when it is the worst timing for such situation to occur when the newly appearance hostile TSF units are manned F-16C Fighter Falcon in black armor by experience eishis and the longer for her and Maria to be restricted in here, the less chance for them to survive. Furthermore, she somehow realized that the unknown hostile TSFs are actually after her since the beginning. Due to this, she had an idea….

After received the message from Saika, Maria had no intention to leave her companion behind to face the enemies alone but it is too late for her to change the idea of her companion when Saika strike towards the hostile group of seven Fighting Falcons and drew them away from the position of Maria, thus ensure she is about to escape to call for reinforcement and at the same time, kept those F-16C busy enough to put their focus to her. It is because Saika clearly realized that kept them on bay is the best opinion she had under the outnumber situation….

However, her Typhoon is eventually being shot down by the enemy's sniper when she is being sandwiched by two Fighting Falcons at the same time from the front and the back and such damage is able to immobile TSF as well as resulted for her slowly fell to unconscious.

"Am I going to die…." Saika spoke to herself when she saw the Fighting Falcon advanced to her position and prepare to finish its job by aiming the rifle to where she is located inside her disable TSF. At the same time, Saika started to recall her memories from the past: the time she shared with her parents before their ultimate fate, the faces of her companions after she enrolled the Excalibur in order to replace the position of Cecilia Alcott under her encouragement and last but not lease, the always kind and gentle technical lieutenant from Imperial Japan Mainland Defense Force that she treated and valued as a close friend after she arrived to the Avalon Base when tears comes out from her eyes, since there is something she did want to speak to him on a more personal level…" I am sorry, everyone…."

As Saika started to become unconscious and prepare to accept her ultimate fate, her pray is being answered by someone but instead of the knight in shining armor or the angel from the heaven, it is the devil dragon from the darkness abyss to answer her summon and before she fallen to the darkness, the last image she saw is the arrival of another unknown TSFs in darker than black armor that cut the said Fighting Falcon in half from the top and stood in front of her like a devil dragon that protecting its most valuable treasure!

"Night Eagle 9 to Night Eagle 1, the target is being disabled and we are moving the final phase of our plan. However, what a waste since the target is quite a beauty", the said mercenary eishis speak to his leader in his playful tone. "Can we have the target by ourselves and have some fun with her before showing her corpse to our employer to provide that we have accomplished our mission?"

"Negative, we have to follow the code of conduct as long as we want to live long enough in the world of mercenary", Night Eagle 1 replied. "Now just finish what we have to do and let's get out of here, since the target's companion is on its way with the reinforcement from Avalon Base!"

"…."

"Night Eagle 9, can you read me?"

"…."

"Night Eagle 9, can you read me?!"

"Night Eagle 4 to Night Eagle 1, no contact to Night Eagle 12!"

"Night Eagle 3 to Night Eagle 1, we have lost contact with Night Eagle 5 as well as the others in the said area!"

"Night Eagle 1 to all units, follow my lead", as the four units of SU-27 SK Zhuravlik Export Variant advancing to the location where their companions are supposed to be existed a minutes ago, the mercenary eishi known as Night Eagle 1 somehow had a bad feeling about it….

As the Knight of Chaos advanced to the location when the Warlock had the feeling that he is actually summoned by someone; someone that he is going to hold dear and value beyond his own life when his TSF that moving like a comet in the heavy rainfall and thunder lightning, he found a black F-16C Fighting Falcon is laying on the ground and aimed with a customized 120mm sniper rifle for TSF when it fired its ammo; an unwelcome situation to him and thus, the Knight of Chaos advert from the sky when its GN-Sword strike to the cockpit of the said TSF, killing its eishi before he could react and continued his journey when the misfortune F-16C turned into a fireball.

However, the worst is yet to come when the sign of the EF-2000 Typhoon belonged to the said person he desired but failed to protect from the past is being aimed at the cockpit by another F-16C Fighting Falcon in black armor when it showed no hostile to shoot…..

**( BGM: Flame of Life From Muv-Luv Alternative OST Vol.1 )**

He saw nothing and hears nothing else when he recalled the time he shared with the said person in this loop after their meet each other in the secret garden. He remembered the time of happiness when he is finally able to see her smile of happiness instead of sadness again this time. Then he saw her stands in front of him smiling but when he is finally able to reach her, her body is being torn apart and nothing left beside her blood on his both hand. It is the time when the Gate of Hell is ultimately opened and the devil dragon had released all its restriction from the seal once and for all and really to release the final flame of absolute destruction to the world...it is actually the same time from the forbidden past when the once regular human had become the mysterious entity that currently existed in the encounter suit of Colin Z Bertram!

**( BGM: Dark Prison Orchestra Version from Super Robot War Original, the Lord of Elemental OST )**

"….Can we have the target by ourselves and have some fun with her before showing her corpse to our employer to provided that we have accomplished our mission?" Night Eagle 9 is speaking his leader when he suddenly heard the cry of fear from his teammates. He turned around and found that all the TSFs of his teammates that supposed standing around his position is no more and all of them are being tore apart or cut in half from the top and all of them are aimed to the cockpit, the perfect means to ensure no survivors during the engagement when he realized that he is going to share their ultimate fate as the last thing he can see is the crimson misfortune light of absolute destruction in front of his eyes….

Night Eagle 1 is in total horror after he arrived to the war zone, even being an experience mercenary eishi for years. His companions included Night Eagle 5 to Night Eagle 12 is no longer existed as the only thing still activate in front of him and his subordinates are the mysterious and dangerous TSF in darker-than-black armor when it is surrounded by the crimson aura of madness, desire of total destruction and anger to the point that the monster in front of them is never able to fulfill its needed after the destruction it had caused when it put its attention to the new comer!

Even before Night Eagle 1 is able to give out his order, his subordinates aimed and fired to the unknown TSF in front of them; only resulted as the destruction of the SU-27 SK Zhuravlik Export Variant belonged to Night Eagle 4 when its cockpit is strike by the long sword from the unknown TSF directly when immediately, Night Eagle 3 shared the same ultimate fate as Night Eagle 4.

Night Eagle 2 intended to hit the unknown TSF in close range with its TSF's rifle when the long sword of his opponent is still located at the SU-27 SK Zhuravlik Export Variant belonged to Night Eagle 3. However, the unknown TSF took out the handle of the long sword and Night Eagle 2 is being caught in surprised that its weapon is actually nothing but a beam saber in crimson when his opponent advance to his position and forced the said weapon into the cockpit of his TSF.

Night Eagle 1 is shocked by the Hell in front of him when the logical side of him is telling him to get out of here when he still has the chance to do so! However, the passion side of him is telling him to follow the mercenary code of conduct and revenge for his brother-in-arms. In conclusion, he advanced when the TSF belonged to Night Eagle 2 fell to the ground!

Instead of using anyone weapons, the Black Knight of Absolute Destruction held the head of his opponent at the time of impact to each other and destroyed it by brutal force. At the time Night Eagle 1 is still try to find out what had happened to his TSF, the last image for he life is that the hand of his opponent's TSF had forced its way into the cockpit where he is current located and the crimson light shining so beautiful but dangerous….

After finally able to reunion with the rest of her sisters of Excalibur Squadron, Maria had released the safety limiter of her Typhoon to exchange for a faster speed to arrive to Saika's location where she is actually ahead from Excalibur 1 First Lieutenant Eterna Flail. Another eishi that taken the same action of Maria and also located ahead of the squadron commander of Excalibur Squadron is Second Lieutenant Rachel Ransom, call sign Excalibur 10, and she seemed and looked upon Saika as her beloved and gentle elder sister. In fact, Maria is never going to forgive herself if anything did happen to Saika….

It is the reason for her to stand in front of the disable Typhoon belonged to Saika with Rachel and aimed their weapons to the unknown TSF when it started to advance to the position of their companions after its performance of how to tear apart a TSF with nothing but its hands in brutal force and whatever left for something like a TSF in the war zone had clearly showed what it had done before the arrival of Excalibur Squadron! As Maria and Rachael prepared to fire their weapons when the unknown TSF continued to advance to the position of Saika's TSF, they received an emergency communication from their squadron commander.

"Hold you fire, Excalibur 8 and Excalibur 10, both of you are aiming at a friendly unit!"

"Negative, how can we believe that something like this is a friendly unit after what it had done?" Rachel countered.

"Just check the IFF at once, both of you are forbidden and never allow aiming at the TSF in front of you! It is an order and stand down immediately"

"IFF signal showed that the identity of the TSF in front of us is GN-F-23 PAV-0 E….Knight of Chaos Enhanced belong to….the eishi call sign Warlock!" Maria replied in her shocking voice after she realized the eishi in from of them. "It can't be truth; we are actually aiming at the Knight of Zero at Euro Front, Rachael!"

Before Rachael could reply, the Knight of Chaos had passed the two Typhoons and kneed next to the disable TSF when its cockpit opened and revealed the said eishi in front of the members of Excalibur Squadron.

"No way, he doesn't even wear the eishi armor suit during the preview engagement", Lieutenant Ellis Claude call sign Excalibur 2, spoke to her companions in shock when they discovered the unbelievable truth.

Like the knight being realized for the arrival of his lord, the disable Typhoon on the ground activated itself when the cockpit is released from its body; allowed the Warlock to catch its eishi on time before she fell to the ground. Being located at the right hand of his TSF, he checked the condition of the said eishi from the Typhoon within his arms to ensure her wound is never critical before he touched down to the ground.

"Excalibur 2 and Excalibur 3, you have the command", Eterna spoke to her companions when she left her TSF when even without her order; Maria and Rachael had do the same under their own will!

"Acknowledge", Lieutenant Ellis Claude replied.

"Don't worry, we are going to take care whatever come to us started from this moment", Lieutenant Elfriede Shultz, call sign Excalibur 3 replied.

Originally, Eterna planned to introduce herself and her companions in the military formal greeting of European Union Force. However, she decided to knee in front of the Knight of Zero, the supreme knight beyond all knight at Euro Front, in the knight formal greeting when Maria and Rachael followed her action by lowered their head. It is because unlike the gentle Silver King of Wisdom from the Eastern Region, the reckless Steel Conqueror of Western Region is more willing to use whatever the most effective means ( but NEVER the most peaceful means ) to accomplish his kingship, even means to destroy the entire old world in order to create a better one to replace its existence if the ultimate result is for greater good! Furthermore, the aura currently around him showed that he is never friendly; especially the aura of aggression from his crimson eyes!

**( BGM: You Are My King Part I from Fate/Zero OST 2 )**

"First Lieutenant Eterna Flail, call sign Excalibur 1 and squadron commander of European Union Force 2512 Tactical Armor Squadron "Excalibur" ( Sword of Promised Victory ), it is our honor to meet you personally when you have rescue the life of our friend and companion at the time we need, Your Excellency!"

"Please raise your head, Knight Eterna Flail", although the fact clearly showed that Eterna is never a knight that served under his name, Colin decide to address her title when she is willing to introduce herself as well as her companion in the knight formal greeting. "Care to introduce those fools that had the means to aim at me a few minutes ago? To fight someone you have no change for survival?"

"I am Second Lieutenant Maria Owens, call sign Excalibur 8", Maria replied when raised her head. "I have no regret for my decision as long as I can protect my friends no matter what is the outcome!"

Second Lieutenant Rachel Ransom, call sign Excalibur 10", Rachel replied when raised her head as well. "Nothing is absolute and future never set in stone, we are going to survive as long as my companions and I stand united no matter what is the situation we are going to face!"

**( BGM: You Are My King Part II from Fate/Zero OST 2 )**

"Interesting and…impressive indeed", the being addressed as the King of all Knights at the Euro Front replied in his infamous mysterious as well as dangerous smile. "Knight Eterna Flail, I am going to reassigned two of your companions from their original assignments in order to ensure the well protection of the one I hold dear during her way of medical treatment as well as her time of recovery, started from this moment when they are going to serve as my escorts during I transported Second Lieutenant Saika S Farnese back to the base for medical treatment!"

Instead of an order from Commodore Bertram of the United Nation Force, Eterna clearly realized that she is actually accepting such order from the superior knight of Euro Front under his authority among the eishi and she know that countless of eishis around the world is going to answer his summon and raised their swords for him to show their loyalty when the time comes; no matter what are the social status or countries they are from and served their loyalty to him but no one else!

"For the mission of Excalibur Squadron, you are going to secure the sector for further investigation before the arrival of the investigation party from the Avalon Base, although I don't believe that its investigators are going to have a lot to look after!"

"Is it better for us to look for survivors from those TSF units before the arrival of the investigation party", Eterna replied. "It is better for the investigation party to have someone to question and investigated instead of none,"

"It is a logical option but…." Colin replied when the smile on his face disappeared and nothing is being left but the aura of death. "Taking prisoners alive is never my option!"

Eterna is speechless for the replied from Warlock when she saw the arrival of a squadron of twelve TSF-TYPE-02/F-15SEJ Gekkou; all of them had the emblem of Pandaras, 09 Squadron of United Nation Force VF-A01 Special Task Force, known as the best anti-TSF units among the said special task force like the 01 Valkyries Squadron.

"Pandara 1 to Warlock on behalf of 09 Pandaras Squadron, How can we service after there is no hostile target for us to neutralize?" Operative First Lieutenant Kazuha Aoi spoke to Colin through the external speaker of her TSF.

"Operative First Lieutenant Aoi, you are going to escort the disable Typhoon back to base for repair and further investigation", Colin replied when he requested Eterna and her companions to rise from the ground. "I believe that Lieutenant Kay Nimrod is going to have a hard time for herself because I believe that someone worked under her is actually taking the responsible for damaging the Typhoon of Second Lieutenant Saika S Farnese in order to result as the currently situation!"

"It is impossible", Eterna countered immediately, how can someone works for the Excalibur Squadron wants one of its eishis to be killed in action!

"Let said that we leave the follow up actions to the investigation party, since the recovery of Second Lieutenant Saika S Farnese is the most important consideration to all of us", Colin replied when he returned to his TSF and prepared to leave when he told Maria and Rachael to follow his action but his voice changed to cold and dangerous again. "You have my words that those related to this incident is going to pay for their crimes they had committed sooner or later and keep in mind that death is going to be their best salvation!"

As the time Maria and Rachael arrived to the location where the TSF units of VFA-00 and VFA-01 Special Task Force are located for maintenance, a team of medical officers is already there to wait for the arrival of Commodore Bertram. Inside the said place, Maria and Rachael can see all of the TSF units belonged to VFA-00 and VFA-01 are located there expect the squadrons that currently on their assignments; started from the GN-TSF-TYPE-04C Siranui Second Custom Knight of Silver Wing in white silver armor, the holy sword of Odin the Silver Savior or the Silver King of Wisdom from Eastern Region, the TSF-TYPE-04C Siranui Second Command Variant of the Iron Maiden, then the TSF-TYPE-04 Siranui Second in blue armor for the Valkyries followed by others TSF-TYPE-04 Siranui Second, TSF-TYPE-02 / /F-15SEJ Gekkou, F-15SE Silent Eagle and F-15E Strike Eagle that deployed by the squadron of VFA-01 Special Task Force. Furthermore, instead of traditional military design, the entire sector is more likely to be a temple or palace when the giant knight is being blessed before their holy battle to ensure the never extinction of mankind! However, their action to show their respect to their Lord of Landless is interfering by the said person.

"No need to be formal since we have a life to save", Colin spoke to Yuri when he carefully put the unconscious Saika on the mobile bed in order to prevent her from falling apart and disappeared from him. "Please do whatever you can for her recovery."

To Medical First Lieutenant Yuri Bertram and her staffs, the requests from their lord are no longer an order but a request, a request that from come from his truth self as a human being.

"It is our honor to ensure the wellbeing of those you hold dear, my lord", Yuri whispered next to Colin with her voice that only he can hear. "How about those two eishis from the European Union Force served as your escorts?"

"Junior Knight Maria Owens and Junior Knight Rachel Ransom, Second Lieutenant from Excalibur Squadron while they are willing to stand and face against me in order to protect their friend and companion with their own lives. For the above reason, I entrusted the safety of Lieutenant Saika S Farnese during her treatment and recovery period!"

"I understand, I am Medical First Lieutenant Yuri Bertram", Yuri turned to the direction and looked at the two junior knights that being titled by her lord. "Please come with us so that you can change in your regular uniform instead of wearing the eishi armor suits during the time you stay in here!"

After the medical staffs led by Yuri is left with Maria and Rachael, Colin saw the arrival of Pandaras Squadron with the damage EF-2000 Typhoon belonged to someone he holds dear….

"Am I still….alive?" Saika opened her eyes and found that instead of being in the world of after life or in the cockpit of her Typhoon, she is currently lying on a comfortable bed that beyond the standard of regular medical facility in the Avalon Base when she found that her clothes had been changed as well instead of the eishi armor suit she supposed to wear during the battle.

"It is good to see that you are awake, I am Dr. Yuri Valkyria. How do you feel, Lady Farnese?"

Saika did have a strange feeling for the female doctor with the rank of Medical First Lieutenant due to the way she addressed her instead of her official rank in the European Union Force as well as the way she is being treated. She tried to get up by herself but….

"I believe that the intention of yours is never a good idea", Yuri spoke to her patient. "You have been unconscious for several hours after you are transported to here for medical treatment and as doctor's advice, you should get enough rest in order to regain the strength of yours. All I have to say you are going to be fine after the recovery period of yours in these two weeks."

"Dr. Valkyria, how can I end up in here at the first place?" Saika asked when she turned her face to the said doctor.

"For this question, why don't you ask the companions of yours", Yuri replied when looked at the position where Maria and Rachael are currently located and showed them it is all right to speak to their companion after Saika is fully awaken. As her companions are standing beside her bed, Saika found that they are in the regular uniform of European Union Force. "I believe that I should leave the rest to you." After her statement, Yuri opened the door and left the room. Instead of a room from medical facility, the room is actually like a master bedroom in a mansion for medium-to-upper class noble back to the Europe Continent.

"It is good to see that you are safe and well", Maria fell down to the side of Saika when she is actually crying and tears are coming out of her eyes when dropped on the bed. "I really have no idea what I can do for the rest of my life when something bad is happened to you…."

"It is all right since you and Rachael are able to return and rescue me from my death on time, I am supposed to be the one who have to say thank you to both of you as well as others in the Excalibur Squadron!"

"I am afraid the one you should say thank you for saving your life at the time you needed the most is never us but the Knight of Zero at the Euro Front", Rachael replied. "By the time the rest of us arrived to the war zone; all the hostile TSF units had been neutralized by his TSF but instead of the knight in shining armor, he is more like a monster of total destruction if you are asking me about my point of view to him."

"You are saying I am actually rescued by Warlock, the legendary Steel Messiah and the supreme knight beyond all knight at Euro Front during the preview battle?" Saika asked in her shocking voice. "But how come Commodore Bertram is there at the same time?"

"We have no idea for his present at the said time at the said place", Eterna entered the room and showed that there is no need for her companions to salute to her formally. "How do you feel, Saika?"

"I am fine, although Dr. Valkyria advise me to have enough rest during the recovery period of mine!"

"Good to hear that", Eterna sat down on a chair next to the bed. "However, the truth is he is there when we arrival to the war zone when we found your TSF is being disabled and none of the hostile TSF units are able to survive from his onslaught. If you believe that the Knight of Terra is good and considered to be a legendary at the Euro Front, then Warlock is the dark legendary above the tale from Knight of Terra when he actually showed us the meaning of hell from his action!"

"How about those eishis that aimed for my life", Saika asked. "Anything we can find about the incident from them?"

"So far the investigation party is working on it", Eterna replied when her face hardened. "However, I believe that it is actually questionable for them to find anything, since the Knight of Zero had no intention to take any prisoners alive!"

"Not to mention all the attack to the hostile TSF units are aimed for the kill to its eishis instead of damage the TSF from the regular rule of engagement between TSF units", Rachael replied. "Honestly, fear is the only thing for us when we aimed our weapons to his TSF when his TSF is surrounded by the aura of madness, desire of total destruction as well as…anger!"

"I don't understand", Saika looked at her companions from her bed. "I can understand the meaning of madness and desire of total destruction for his action when engaging the BETA but what is the reason of anger to the TSF units that had the intention to kill me? I don't even have a chance to meet him personally so it is impossible for him to know about me, isn't it?"

"Are you sure about that, Saika", Maria asked after she finished the cleanup of her face. "He did mention something like…in order to ensure the well protection of the one I hold dear….in front of us and from his action during the preview battle. I have to say he is more than serious about his words."

"I really don't have any idea at all", Saika closed her eyes in order to clear her thought and opened them again when she asked her companions another question in order to change the topic. "How about the Typhoon of mine?"

"It is currently under the investigation before it can be returned to us and fully repair for actual duty", Eterna replied. "However, I have just received the order from Commodore Bertram that he is going to entrust such operation to someone he can absolutely trust before you Typhoon is really for actually duty again. In fact, I would like to ask you, Saika. Is there something wrong with your TSF during the battle?"

"That's remind me", Maria replied. "Something happened to the communication device of Saika's Typhoon during the battle and we are no longer capable to communicate with each other through regular means!"

"So it is what his Excellency had been expected", Eterna replied in her tone of defeated. "Commodore Bertram is expected that beside the preview battle that aimed for your life, someone had done something to your TSF as part of the said operation to leave you unable to defend yourself in the worst situation! Kay is currently looking at the said incident, although it is going to be difficult for her to accept the fact that someone is working with the outsider in order to harm one of our eishis in the Excalibur!"

"Not to mention the Warlock is going to follow the incident himself in a more personal level", Eterna spoke to no one but herself silently.

In order to change the aura inside the room, Maria spoke to Saika again. "By the way, should we invite someone to visit you during your recovery period?"

"Someone to visit me, what are you talking about?"

"We are talking about the technical lieutenant from Imperial Japan Mainland Defense Force", Rachael replied. "Although I never want to admit it, he is a gentle person and never a bad chance to you to share your time during the recovery period of yours when we are having our duties!"

At the unknown sector of the Avalon Base, a fully repair EF-2000 Typhoon is under its final inspection before it can return to actual duty when a number of Haros and Karels are working in zero gravity environments. In front of the said TSF, a female knight in the uniform similar to those wore by Crysta and her sisters in the reality marble of Unlimited Blades Work; Infinite Creation of Swords but instead of white and purple, her uniform is white and light grey when she is overseeing the said operation until she turned around and kneed in front of her lord.

"I guess the work is done."

"Included the installation of the hidden powered device and the Caliburn ( Golden Sword of the Victorious ), everything is ready to go once the inspection is completed."

"I see, you have something you wish to speak to me?"

"I have to apologize for unable to protect the safety of Lady Farnese during the preview battle and results as endanger of her life, I have prepared to face the any punishment for my failure to perform the duty as your knight, your highness!"

"You don't have to, since I am the one who give you the order to act as the last resolve and the present of yours should be the ultimate defense for Saika without her knowledge for the present of yours. It is my order and responsible to almost losing her again when you have done whatever you can to protect the life of her; especially during the strike from the sniper. It is because without the interfere of yours, the sniper is able to aim at the cockpit in his first and only shoot and under the regular condition of EF-2000 Typhoon, it is impossible for the armor of the cockpit to protect the life of its eishi from the harm of 120mm ammo from a direct hit! In short, you should be rewarded for the accomplishment for your duty….Tempest 13, I guess it is the time for you to being entrusted a name for yours like your brothers and sisters in the Tempest Squadron."

"I am over joy for the offer from your highness but I have to apologize that I have to turn down", the female knight kneed in front of her lord lowered her head when replied. "Until the time I can prove myself as a member of Tempest squadron as well as able to truly fulfill my purpose for being born and existed in this world, I am not really and worth to accept such offer from your highness until the time comes!"

"Is it what you are truly wished for?"

"I have no regard for my decision, your highness!"

"I see….then I am going to look forward when the time comes!"

A few weeks later, Saika's EF-2000 Typhoon is ready for actual duty and relocated to the place where the other EF-2000 Typhoon TSF units of the Excalibur Squadron are maintenance. Technical Lieutenant Colin Aoki is working for its final inspection before the said TSF can handover to its rightful eishi after her recovery.

"It is a beautiful TSF, isn't it?"

"You are….."

"Oh, I forget to introduce myself", I am Technical Second Lieutenant Tessa Mithril from the US Army Special Task Force Overflag and this is my friend Technical Second Lieutenant Xia Yu Lan! Nice to meet you!"

"Nice to meet you." Xia Yu Lan, although seemed to be unwilling, spoke to Colin as well.

"Technical Lieutenant Colin Aoki from Imperial Japan Mainland Defense Force Advanced TSF Design and Research Bureau, nice to meet both of you as well!"

"Technical Lieutenant….that means you are still one rank senior to us and we have to apologize that we have forget the formal greeting of military…"

"It fine for me so you can forget about it."

"Thank you for your kindness. By the way, is this the EF-2000 Typhoon that is going to assign to Lieutenant Farnese?"

"I have made several enhancement and modification to the TSF during its repair period under the command of Commodore Bertram so that I did have self-confidence that its performance in all terms is going to be far more superior to its regular counterpart!"

"You did have a lot of input to her TSF", Tessa spoke to Colin when she touched the surface armor of the EF-2000 Typhoon with her right hand. "I am jealous, since you are willing to entrust one of the most advance and powerful TSF units that ever exist to Lieutenant Farnese not for her status as well as her family background but just because she is the person you holds dear, Technical Lieutenant Aoki."

Colin narrowed his eyes and wonders the meaning of Tessa when she leave with her friend together.

Saika is looking at her fully repair EF-2000 Typhoon after she is released from her recovery period and Dr. Bertram had agreed that she is fit for her eishi duties. Colin is standing next to her so that he cans handover the said TSF to her with the experimental weapon that being placed next to Typhoon.

"Colin, I am glad to see my Typhoon is fully repaired but what about the sword in here?"

"Being entrusted by his Excellency for the project that fully repaired the TSF of yours from its status during the preview engagement, I am also given a bonus assignment to complete the Caliburn; official model number CIWS-3C an experimental weapon base on the data from the Anti-Fort class Beam Claymore, aka "Schwert Gewehr" 15.78 meter Anti-Ship Sword from GAT-X105+AQM/E-X02 Sword Strike Gundam from Terminal Armed Force Stargazer Experimental Squadron, it is a metal sword but used the beam to activate its edge, resulted as far more powerful than the High Frequency Blade from the 2nd Generation TSF weapons. However, the downside is it is far more expensive to product and maintenance for meaningful number for actual combat under our current situation of resource and technology means."

"Caliburn, the Golden Sword of the Victorious?!" Saika replied when her right hand touched the surface of the holy sword when the sword itself reflect her image. "You did put a lot of faith into the project, no matter is the Typhoon or the Caliburn…"

"Being entrusted for the said project is one thing but I believe that it is the only mean I can ensure your safety at the forefront, since it is impossible for me to fight besides you at the forefront when I…never have a chance to become an eishi myself!'

"So this is the truth that you are hidden from me from all time", Saika replied when tears came out of her eyes again and revealed her bitter smile when she turned to face Colin directly.

"I need to tell you something before we are getting too deep….It is because I am unable to return the feeling of yours..."

It had been a few weeks since Saika explained her situation and farewell to Colin in order to prevent any possible harm from her to the gentle Technical Lieutenant. Everything seemed-to-be-fine to her but not from the others, thus she is summoned by Eterna and both of them are sitting at one of the open areas in the Avalon Base.

"Is there something you want to talk about?" Eterna asked.

"Nothing important I believe." Saika replied.

"You know, you have changed back to your former self at the time you enrolled the Excalibur Squadron; not to mention under the request of yours, Technical Lieutenant Aoki had been reassigned from our squadron when the fact showed that even Kay had to admit that he is a brilliant individual that able to improve our squadron's performance for enhancing both hardware and software; not to mention he is the one responsible for the completion of Caliburn. So care to tell me what had actually happened as a friend instead of to a senior officer or the squadron commander?"

"I…."

"First Lieutenant Flail, we have visitors to our base and they want to see Lieutenant Farnese personally", Second Lieutenant La Mira Luna spoke to both of them through their personal communication device. "Please come back immediately!"

"Copy that, we are on our way!"

**( BGM: PvE tribute From Sword Art Online OST )**

"Greeting, I am Colonel Alexander Von Ginhoshi, commander of European Union Force 8972nd Tactical Armor Wing Glory Knights."

"First Lieutenant Eterna Flail, commander of European Union Force 2512 Tactical Armor Squadron Excalibur. Care to enlighten me the purpose of coming here with the armed guards behind you, Colonel Ginhoshi?"

"I come to take back my fiancée that run away from home", Alexander replied when he looked at Saika. "I realized that something unpleased had been occurred a few weeks ago due to some people stand against the idea for the union of House Ginhoshi and House Farnese when such incident had proved that Avalon Base is never a safe place for you to stay. So let's return to your home at United Kingdom, my beloved fiancée?"

"I come here in order to fulfill the will of my parents as an eishis for the wellbeing of mankind's future from the extinction of BETA", Saika replied with the intention to harden her resolve. "I have talked to my grandfather about my decision and gained his support. I am going to return to the United Kingdom once I have fulfilled the will of my parents in here but not right now!"

"Non-sense, you are Colonel Ginhoshi's fiancée and that is all you have to know", the female subordinate with short dark green hair beside her commander advance to Saika and holds her arm in violence force. "Now be a good girl and come home, since the life of an eishi never suitable for a little princess like you!"

"Let's me go…." Saika intended to break free from her opponent's restriction but when Maria and Rachael intended to assist her; the personal guards behind Alexander aimed their rifles to the members of Excalibur Squadron!

"Is it what you mean, Colonel Ginhoshi", Eterna warned. "What you are doing is going too far!"

"Maybe but I come to get what supposed to be mine, end of question", Alexander replied and prepared to leave but a thunder like voice intercepted his action.

"**If you still value your life then gets you hand off her and let her alone!"**

**( BGM: The Steel Messiah From Super Robot War Original Generation OST )**

It is the voice of anger like the thunder from the sky, a voice that Saika used to know but something is never the same about it….

"Don't you hear what his Excellency had said", Lieutenant Elfriede Shultz stepped in and released the restriction of Saika from her opponent and pushed back the unwelcome guest by force. "He said let her go and you better follow his order, or you are going to regret it!"

Meanwhile, a United Nation Force officer in his rank of Commodore walked past the members of Excalibur Squadron and stands in front of Saika and her companions when his subordinate with white and silver hair slightly followed behind him.

"No need to introduce yourself, since I know the identity of yours", the person stands in front of the members of Excalibur Squadron and facing Alexander and his subordinators directly. "I am Commodore Colin Z Bertram, one of the Operation Director of GalaRay Project and although I want to say welcome to the Avalon Base, aiming your weapons to the people fighting for the same ultimate goal is never something I am going to allow as long as you are here to enroll the GalaRay Project on behalf of the European Union Force! Furthermore, I would like to remain you for those enrolled the said project is being protected in the Avalon Base and as long as it is their will to stay here, they are going to stay until the GalaRay Project accomplished its ultimate objective! Do You Understand the meaning of mine, Colonel?!"

"Commodore Bertram, you have to realize that this is personal matter for myself and my fiancée as well as the common interest for the House Ginhoshi and House Farnese", Alexander countered and had no intention to fall back. "It is the greater plan for the future development of House Ginhoshi and House Farnese when compare to the said project of yours and Saika is an important piece in the plan!"

"An important piece in the plan of House Ginhoshi and House Farnese's future?" Colin narrowed his eyes when the voice of his becomes dangerous like a cold dagger, "Are you saying Lieutenant Farnese is nothing more than a piece of tool in order to accomplish for the so-called greater plan of yours when you still address her as your fiancée?"

"It is the mutual agreement between the elder councils from the two houses and we are the chosen figures to ensure its success and our happiness is never important in the view of elder council…"

"Colonel, what if I said I am going to ensure Lieutenant Farnese is going to stay in the Avalon Base as long as she is willing to", Colin revealed his infamous mysterious and dangerous smile at the same time on his face and intercepted the statement of Alexander before he could finish. "What are you going to do because I have made the decision in order to ensure her wellbeing in the first place?!"

"Then I guess I have no change but to take her by force", Alexander said when his personal guards behind him aimed their rifles to Colin. "Losing a Commodore from the United Nation Force is nothing to the House Ginhoshi and House Farnese and their elders are going to handle whatever left behind."

"Stop, Alexander, I come with you so please doesn't hurt anyone…." Saika intended to resolve the hostile situation by her means before too late but to her surprised, Maria and Rachael are against her decision at the same time!

"No need to worry", Maria whispered next to Saika. "You said that you never meet Commodore Bertram before but it seemed that it is never the case."

"Not to mention the so-called fiancé of yours are not facing the peaceful knight in shining armor but instead, the devil monster from the Gate of Inferno!" Rachael also supported the statement from Maria.

At the same time Colin is being armed by the rifles from the personal guards of Alexander, several shadows appeared at the ground before a squadron of EF-2000 Typhoon had been touched down behind Coin and the members of Excalibur Squadron when aiming their 36mm Auto Cannons to the fools that actually brave or foolish enough to aim their weapons to their lords, those picked up weapons and ready to kill is actually those ready to be killed, the Knight of Tempest clearly understand such idea and are more than happy and willing to shower those foolish humans with the rain of death from the 36mm ammo!

"So you called for TSF units as reinforcement, so can we…" the female subordinate of Alexander challenged but her intention is called off another staff with short black hair as well as having a more calm and compose mind to handle the currently situation.

"Colonel, I believe that it is better for us to back off at this moment, since the fact is clear that we are facing someone that even the elder council of House Ginhoshi and House Farnese is not willing to touch without a good reason."

"How are you actually saying", Alexander asked.

"Commodore Bertram had summoned his knights that clearly revealed his truth identity and please have a look at the emblem carried by the TSF units on their shoulders."

"The emblem of Tempest…." His female companions replied in shocking voice. "It can't be…"

"The emblem of Tempest only belonged to the twelve Knights in their EF-2000 Typhoon during the final hours of the failure Operation Tempest when they fight besides Warlock the Steel Messiah or better acknowledge to us as the Knight of Zero at Euro Front, the superior knight beyond all knights. He is also the one that they are willing to serve their absolute loyalty but no one else….Due to this, it is better for us to let Lady Farnese to change her decision willingly instead of challenge the might of the Black Steel Conqueror in an all-out-battle, since I believe that it is actually the intention of his at this moment and I am afraid the ultimate result is never something that we are desired."

"I see", Alexander tightened both of his fists but still gave the signal to his personal guards to put down their weapons. "I let you do whatever you want right now but never forget the responsibilities of your as being a member of House Farnese, I believe that you are going to return to me very soon, my beloved fiancée."

After his words, he left with his subordinates and personal guards when the members are still being shocked by the reality in front of them. It is because the Knight of Tempest is always existed in reality instead of simulation when they are actually fighting besides the legendary Steel Messiah at the frontier of Human-BETA War! Furthermore, they found that it is actually unbelievable that the always gentle Technical Lieutenant Aoki and the reckless legendary Warlock the Steel Messiah when also known as Commodore Bertram are the same person when they are able to get a closer look to his face!

Among the members of Excalibur Squadron, Saika is the one that being caught in total surprised beyond her possible imagination. For Saika, it is hurt when she heard the statement from Alexander but when compare to the one she believe that she always treated as a friend, it is something more painfully when looking at the said person in front of her when he turned around and looking at her directly.

**( BGM: You and I, Unfulfilled Feelings From Mobile Suit Gundam SeeD Destiny OST ) **

"I have to apologize for hidden the truth from you", Colin spoke to Saika when tried to ask for her forgiveness. "I believe that…."

"Why…Why do you have to lie to me?" Saika replied before Colin could finish his explanation when tears come out from her eyes. "I thought that we are friends and you are someone that I can be trusted….it is the reason for me to tell you the truth about myself before the truth is revealed when you are going to be harmed because of my status! Why are you lying to me since the beginning? Why?!"

Colin remained silence when he is willing to accept the bombardment from Saika until she is no longer capable to speak when she is crying in front of him, something that harming him from the worst possible means when Maria and Rachael tried their best to comfort their companions.

"It is supposed to be the best way for both of us", it is the only words of Colin to Saika before he left with Crysta.

Nevertheless, what he never realized is that one of the reasons for the anger of Saika is because it is beyond her imagination that someone seemed-to-be-far away and beyond her touch is actually always besides and comfort her when she is needed. However, she could not accept the fact that they are actually the same person when she found that her personal feeling to him had become her internal conflict due to her responsibilities that she carried on her shoulder as a member of House Farnese!

As a result, on their way returned to his office, Colin finally can no longer restricted his own anger and hit the wall next to him in order to release his stress; resulted as the damage of the wall when its material supposed never damaged by the strength of a regular human no matter how strong is going to be, even a coordinator!

Crysta followed Colin behind him silently when she can actually felt his anger and sadness even he tried his best intention to hide them from others;

the anger for being unable to ensure the wellbeing of the one he failed to protect from the past,

the sadness that causing her pain when he believe that it is the best course of action to ensure her wellbeing and safety,

the internal conflict of personal needed and a better future he desired for the person he holds dear…

all these emotions had become the stresses beyond regular means when they are growing bigger and bigger to the point that ultimately resulted as the madness and desire of destruction for the mysterious entity that existing within its encounter suit known as Colin Z Bertram.

In fact, his current and only way to release such madness and desire is to throw himself to the endless battle of Human-BETA Wars when almost unlimited of enemies are available for him to destroy so that he can prevent himself to become a berserker dominated by madness and destruction.

However, Crysta can see and clearly realized such way for him is no longer as effective as it seemed to be. Due to this, she did offer herself as the means for him to release his stress and desire under the suggestion of Inia ^-^! but her intention is being turned down by Colin without any consideration at all.

"Even you are my knight it is still something beyond your duties and there is no way I am going to take the advantage from you or the others no matter in what situation", Colin spoke to Crysta when the bitter smile occurred on his face. "It is because if I become and used to such means to handle my problem, the ultimate result is going to be the worst even beyond on own imagination. Besides, it is actually something being blessed as a human when it is too far from my reach in my current self, although I am never regretting my decision for losing it in order to become someone with the power that I can finally protect those I hold dear with my own hand!"

Due to this, Crysta believe that it is better for her to suggest another means to her lord under their current situation.

"Colin, we have the name list you want", Crysta spoke to Colin from his back. "It is also believed that the satellite city connected to the Avalon Base from the Japan Empire soil is actually a safe house and base of operations from the unwelcome guests!"

"I see", Colin replied in his calm and composed voice when he turned around. In her point of view, the reaction of Colin is far from the terms of normal. "Contact Reinforce and inform her that all the tactical armor wings at Island of Tatsumiyajima are going to launch for a mission. It is in fact, a meaningless mission in my point of view but at least give them something to do before the incoming war, since we are going to have a city to burn down to ash!"

"Your Excellency, are you saying we are going to burn down the entire city into ash", Crysta is actually feared from the statement of Colin from his reaction of nothing but madness and desire of destruction!

"I have to apologize for my overreaction", Colin replied when he is finally able to return to his normal self. "I should say we have several parts of the city to burn down into ash!"

At one of the streets from the satellite city that connected Avalon Base and the Japan Empire soil, a nameless man is walking alone at the late night when the street seemed to be empty when some of the streetlamps are not working properly. He had been paid to ensure the internal damage did happen to a TSF for an eishi who enrolled the GalaRay Project but other than that, he knew nothing and once his assignment is completed, he left the Avalon Base as soon as possible and arrived to the said satellite city and prepare to leave and continued his endless journey once he collect the rest of his payment. It is how the rules of the underground world operated and his action had accomplished nothing but his own survival when suddenly he found that someone is standing ahead of him in his black business suit.

"Technical Second Lieutenant Jack Hunter from European Union Force 2512nd Tactical Armor Squadron Excalibur, I supposed?"

"You have the wrong person", he replied as calm as possible when he prepared to draw out his pistol from his back.

"You are paid for your job in the Avalon Base and to install a time bomb like device to the target's TSF as part the plan that aim to her life", the stranger in front of him replied in his deep voice and closing to him. "You employer is willing to talk about whatever he know about the plan, although it is never enough to save his life from his ultimate fate!"

He drew out his pistol as fast as he could but only found that he had suffered the worst pain of his life beyond his imagination when his head is holding by the stranger hand when his feet is unable to touch the ground!

"You are going to meet the same ultimate fate, since I have no intention for wasting my time to you but as long as you had threated something that I hold dear, you are going to meet the end of your as well just like them!"

Form the shadows at the wall, the said person that being held in the air is being burnt by the flame of darkness alive until there is nothing left of him in the reality, none the soul of his or his ultimate cry of pain before the other shadow disappeared from the street like nothing had even happened….

Colin stands in front of two of his most trustworthy companions, Melody and Reinforce Eins, when both of them are in black business dress instead of their regular clothing. He is looking at the satellite city from the high ground not far away from the city when a number of its sectors are being burnt to the ground and returned to ash.

"All targets had been neutralized, my lord", Dark Templar 1 reported the mission result of his tactical armor wing behind the Steel Conqueror. "Although I have to say human targets like those we have encountered is nothing but a group of fools when we showered them with the 36mm ammo!"

"Furthermore, it is quite surprise to us that there are weapon factories or even a few number of TSF units that actually being installed and hidden in the city", Grey Paladin 1 followed his companion and reported the discovery from his tactical armor wing. "As your order, we eliminated them before those TSF units can be activating by their eishis and we have ensured no survivors during our operations!"

"Last but not least, we had eliminated the enemy's frontier base of operation and the supplies they are preparing for the incoming operation once and for all with the fire from hell", Shadow Knight 1 reported as well. "Although I believe that it is quite a waste of valuable resource after we burnt those supplies into ash, their number clearly showed that a well-organized and all-out-offense is going to launch at the Avalon Base under the cooperation of several groups that had their own objective to accomplish!"

"In conclusion, it is something that we are all going to look forward before we can focus our strength to the incoming war against BETA", Melody replied.

"Unfortunately, there is no way for us to prevent such incident to occur no matter the intention for us to prevent it!" Reinforce followed.

"In conclusion, let us welcome the firework that is going to lighten the darkness hour of the Avalon and become the trial to human race before the final countdown of the decision battle that is going to determine the ultimate fate of this planet!

"We are all to your command, My Lord", behind him, all the artifact intelligence of the Tactical Surface Fighters replied in union in their voices of thunder when Melody and Reinforce is kneeing behind him at the same time. "All to the glory of Steel Conqueror!"

( Ending Theme: Forever Scene From the Legend of the Dragon Kings ) / 永遠の風景-ERI(創竜伝 ED ) 

Compare to the opening in amine, the members of A-00 and A-01 Special Unit and is appeared in art picture at the ending when more characters are going to enroll as the story continued.

( 愛いとしい人よ )  
>( 風に向かって )<br>( その髪なびくままに何かに耐えている ) 

( Scene 1 Colin Z Bertram is sitting on his chair next to his desk inside his office, looking the scene of Avalon Base from the command center on the surface through the curtain wall from a high place under the shining day when a pair of glasses of his is located on the desk. )

( Scene 2 Kagami Sumika is sitting on the chair when gently repairing a coat as the upper part of the uniform of United Nation Force with knitting needle and filament; properly belonged to Shirogane Takeru )

( 人は誰でも孤獨だけれど )  
>( それでも助け合える )<br>( 誰かを愛してる ) 

( Scene 3 Yashiro Kasumi is playing with a group of Haro in difference color . )

( Scene 4 Jinguuji Marimo is walking along the hallway and holding a book in her right hand when a group of eishi candidates saluted to her from both sides. )

( 見上げる空の彼方にも )  
>( 希望はあふれているよ )<br>( いつでも君の味方 )

( 大丈夫 信じていて )

( Scene 5 Kouzuki Yuuko is having a conference with the senior staffs under her command in the Avalon Base for Project GalaRay when listening the reports from her staffs. )

( Scene 6 Shirogane Takeru is looking at his personal Tactical Surface Fighter, the GN-TSF-TYPE-04C Siranui Second Custom Knight of Silver Wing in white silver armor, under the shining sky when it is kneeing on the ground like a knight. )

( 愛いとしい人よ )  
>( 闇の迷路に迷ってしまったなら )<br>( 私に逢いに來て ) 

( Scene 7 Isumi Michiru is standing under a sakure tree when looking at the city in front of her from the high ground. )

( Scene 8 Suzumiya Haruka is walking together with her younger sister when Suzumiya Akane is holding her left arm. )

( 人は誰でも戸惑うけれど )  
>( 再び歩き出せる勇気を持っている )<br>( 見上げる星の數ほどに ) 

( Scene 9 Hayase Mitsuki is just finish her swimming in the swimming pool and is resting when she is sitting next to the pool in her swimsuit when her feet is still in the water and a large cloth is covering the upper part of her body. )

( Scene 10 Munakata Misae is going to ride her motorcycle in her leather coat. )

( 切ない想いもあるね )  
>( いつでも君の味方 )<br>( 大丈夫 信じていて )

( Scene 11 Kazama Touko is playing her violin at one of the rooftop in the Avalon Base )

( Scene 12 Kashiwagi Haruko is practicing her shooting skill at the practice ground when she is aiming her pistol to her target in her right hand. )

( 見上げる空の彼方にも )  
>( 希望はあふれているよ )<br>( いつでも君の味方 )  
>( 大丈夫 forever more... ) <p>

( Scene 13 showed that Tsukiji Tae, Takahara and Asakura is talking to each other inside the Everdistant Utopia )

( 見上げる星の數ほどに )  
>( 切ない想いもあるね )<br>( いつでも君の味方 )  
>( 大丈夫 信じていて )<p>

( Scene 14 Being led by Colin, Takeru followed his way when Sumika is holding his right arm and Kasumi is holding his left arm; followed by Marimo and Yuuko when they are talking to each other. Behind them is Michiru and Mitsuki, followed by Haruka and Akane. Misae and Touko is next to them when Haruko is leading the group of Tsukiji Tae, Takahara, Asakura but still there is more than enough place for the other incoming characters to be presented as the story continue. )

( Scene 15 showed the emblem of VF-A01 Special Task Force 01 Valkyries Squadron; the war maiden holding the swords in her both hand in order to protect the mankind from the ultimate extinction of BETA. )

At the unknown place where a number of shadow individuals are gathering around the conference table…

"Warlock is going too far that he actually wipes out our frontier base of operation in a single night…."

"No to mention our operatives in the Avalon Base are being wiped out as well…."

"There is no way for us to let him do whatever he like….he is evil and is dangerous to our mission to preserve the future of humanity…."

"Are the expendable pawns of ours ready for their parts in the plan?"

"It is welcome news to all of us that we are going to gain quite powerful ally within the Avalon Base…"

"All for the succession of Projective Alternative V!"

All the shadow figures ultimately declared their oath together.

Next Chapter: PHASE 08 GalaRay Project Part III = The Total War of Avalon

The GalaRay Project was our last, best hope for survival against our ultimate extinction to BETA.

It failed.

But, in the Year of the Human-BETA War, it became something greater:

Our last, best hope… for Victory.

The year is A.D. 1998 .

The place: Avalon Base.


End file.
